


Rhythm of Life

by darket15



Category: D. Grey-man
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 355,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darket15/pseuds/darket15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU—Kanda and Allen’s ambivalence about one another metamorphosis into discovering their first love—each other. Can they hold onto their love, or will the irregular rhythm of life not allow it to last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Art Project

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to do an AU with Kanda and Allen in High School—even though I know this has been done many times. I do tend to write for my own pleasure, so here it is and hopefully I’ll like it. This story was very well received on fanfiction site.
> 
> BETA READER: Parts Beta by outside source, the rest Not Beta Read  
> WARNING: Some Strong Themes  
> DISCLAIMERS: D. Gray-man and characters belong to Katsura Hoshino’s

* * *

Long flowing deep-blue drapes suspend from the ceiling by a plain aluminum rod, now dulled from countless times the curtains had been whisked around the semicircular pole. The drapes, when fully spread across the rod, surrounded the raisers in the music room at Black Central High School.

Today, they were drawn open leaving a mass of drapery hanging at the end of the rod hiding the entry door. In back of the raisers, with the drapes open, the wall revealed large tall windows which let in limpid light that filled the room.

An array of solid black tilting music stands sat in front of white plastic foldout chairs in groups on the raisers. Off to the side of the instructor’s black metal desk stood a glossy white upright Baldwin piano, the same one Allen Walker used to practice on.

By the piano, a lone female student sat playing the end of a musical arrangement written by her. The mellifluousness of her clarinet lingered sweetly in the air, holding the last note as it gradually decreased in tone, subsided lightly, softly, until there was no sound.

The class was silent with peaceful expressions on their faces, appearing as if they still heard those last notes vibrating in their ears. Awakened from their tranquil state, her classmate’s gave a loud round of applause for the student’s brilliant performance. The school bell rang for the next class.

Luckily, with the end of class, Allen Walker won’t have to play his partially written piano score until tomorrow. He’d been quietly searching through a pile of sheet music looking for the one he was to play next. Not being able to find the score agitated him, but he had to get to his next class. Quickly, he grabbed his sheets of music and his knapsack, and stumbled down the raisers. Gaining his footing, he hurried out the door.

Allen scurried down the hallway rummaging through his knapsack, “I know I brought that musical score with me …” Allen muttered to himself. Not looking where he was going, he carelessly rounded the corner in the hallway.

 _Thud_ …Kanda and Allen collided at the corner, papers flying into the air. An observer would have thought the encounter comical, but Kanda found nothing entertaining about it.

“You damn idiot! Watch where you’re going…of course…it _had_ to be you Moyashi. Who else wouldn’t be looking where they’re going? Thank goodness I only have this year to put up with you,” Kanda snarled as he knelt down grabbing at his papers.

“ _Me_? _You_ weren’t looking where _you_ were going! And my name is _Allen_ ; Allen, Allen, Allen! Can you get that through your thick skull before you graduate you big dumbass!” Allen quipped, also on his knees grabbing at his papers.

“At least next year will be a quieter year, jerk, without you around harassing me!” snapped Allen.

“Well, we finally agree upon something,” Kanda retorted, annoyed having run into the white-haired brat.

“Now I’ll be late for my class,” Allen added quickly as he finished picking up his papers and started to walk away.

“Well, you’ve done the same for me too, you moron,” Kanda growled, as he got up to leave as well.

They started heading in the same direction, both glancing and frowning at the other as they walked along side by side. When they reached the door to the art room both grabbed the door handle at the same time, hands brushed together. Startled by the contact, they both withdraw their hands quickly and scowled at each other.

“Don’t tell me, you have Art class right now?” Allen asked leerily.

“Yes I do, as a matter of fact. I suppose you have Art class now too,” Kanda said, raising an eyebrow, hoping Allen was here only to see the instructor.

“Oh great, we have a class together—” groaned Allen as he opened the door to enter.

“Doesn’t make me any happier,” Kanda shot back as he followed Allen through the door.

Students were standing around chit-chatting when they entered the classroom. A familiar voice, that of their red-headed friend, Lavi shouted over to them, “Hey, Kanda…Allen…over here.”

Leave it to Lavi, always being the one full of enthusiasm and happiness upon seeing his two best friends. Of course, Kanda couldn’t prevent himself from scowling at Lavi. Kanda was not happy he was going to be in the same class with him, as well as the dipshit Moyashi.

“Great, now I have two dimwits in my class to deal with,” muttered Kanda to himself. Arms crossed in front of him he rolled his eyes.

“Lavi, why are you taking an Art class?” asked Allen, knowing Lavi wasn’t a big fan of art and trying to break the ice with Kanda.

“I need the extra credits to graduate in the spring. I was dreading coming to this class, but now that you two are here…well it’ll be fun. By the looks on your faces when you two had walked into the classroom, it might be a good thing I’m here. Who else would break up your fights,” Lavi laughed.

One thing about Lavi was it’s rare to find him in a down mood. He seemed to be either smiling or laughing and doesn’t let much get in his way from enjoying life. Naturally, he was right about having him around, one thing never failed: when Kanda and Allen were in the same room, some sort of verbal or physical fight broke out.

The instructor entered the classroom, greeting students as he headed to the front of the room. Attempting to bring the class to order he cleared his throat. “Welcome back to a new school year. We have many projects ahead of us,” said the instructor, as he glanced around the classroom.

“Some of which are extra projects this class will be working on. One is making all the scenery and props for the school plays, and we’ll also assist with the decorating for the Prom in the spring. The first event coming up is the Halloween party for the community and as soon as I have the details, we’ll get working on the plans for that event. Any questions so far?” The instructor looked around the room again and saw there were no questions and continued on.

“Well then. Let’s go over your first project. What I want from all of you is to come up with an idea for an object you would like to draw. When your drawing is complete, you’ll transfer it onto a canvas to be painted.

“Open your minds and be creative. This could be a design that inspires you, a landscape of a favorite place, portrait of your favorite person, pet, or animal. Pick something which appeals to you, of course within reason.” The students chuckled at his last comment and the instructor smiled.

“During class time I will be giving one-on-one assistance. If you need more time I’ll be in this classroom until four-thirty every day. Students are welcome to come into the studio to work on their projects until six before the school is closed. For those of you who feel you can accomplish this without direct assistance you may work on it at home.

“I want you to come up with something involving detail and thought. It doesn’t have to be a perfect piece of art, but I expect it to show some creativity. Your paintings will be due for display on parent’s night held here on Friday, October fifth, which is in four weeks.

“The final grade is determined by creativity of the piece, but most importantly, displaying what you’ve accomplished. If you finish a piece but will _not_ display it, it’s an automatic ‘F’. The purpose of this assignment is for you to take your art project from start to finish. By finish, I mean ready to display your artwork.

“Are there any questions? You’re always welcomed to come see me anytime if you need to. Alright then, for the rest of the class period let’s get thinking—you’re allowed to talk with your fellow classmates to help come up with ideas,” the instructor concluded.

“Kanda, this should be a piece of cake for you with your foster father being an artist and all,” Lavi said, poking fun at his friend with a grin on his face.

“Just because he can draw doesn’t mean I can, stupid,” Kanda replied stiffly. _Damn rabbit annoys the hell out of me_ , thought Kanda.

“Allen, what do you think you want to draw?” Lavi asked, ignoring Kanda’s remark.

“I’m not sure, it’s been awhile since I’ve done any drawing, except for doodling,” Allen said in an absent-minded manner.

 _Hum…I’d love to try a portrait of Kanda, but that may be out of the question. I’m not even sure if I have the skill to take on something like that_ , Allen thought as he mulled over the prospect in his mind and studied Kanda’s face.

“Well idiot I don’t think he meant stick figures like the cavemen drew and what the hell are you looking at, moron?” Kanda snapped, with a scowl on his face, his deep-blue eyes narrowing on Allen.

“Nothing in particular,” Allen said, his face flushed lightly. The harsh response from Kanda had brought him out of his lucid dream and back to reality.

Allen continued his interrupted dance of thoughts about Kanda. He began to slip into that hazy state of consciousness when all else in the world seemed irrelevant _. What kind of face would I draw anyway? His normal features are scowls and frowns. His most pleasant face, if it can be called that, is when he’s reading. He does have other faces though. There’s the one when he’s in a competition or chasing after someone he’s angry at, which, of course, is usually me_ , Allen pondered, thinking none of those expressions would work.

Suddenly, Lavi pushed back his chair and got up, stretching his arms. “Well, I’ll leave you two alone to figure out what it is you want to do. Two heads are better than three!” Lavi then went off to talk with other students and hear what ideas they might have, which left Kanda and Allen sitting beside each other quietly.

“What kind of stupid logic is that? ‘Two heads are better than three.’ Where does he get this stuff? Seriously? Fuck, I’m surrounded by idiots!” spatted Kanda.

In an attempt to rectify Kanda’s volatile mood Allen gently asked, “Kanda, do you have any ideas what you want to draw?”

“No idiot, I don’t…I don’t even want to be in this class,” Kanda said, sliding down in his chair with his arms crossed in front of his chest with a scowl on his face.

“Oh…I didn’t realize you didn’t want to take this class,” Allen said, casting his eyes downward, his finger traced the words on the book in front of him. _Why do I feel let down about the reason he took this class?_ pondered Allen.

Kanda glanced over at Allen. _The kid almost looks disappointed by my comment. Why would he care whether or not I wanted to take this class? Che, why does he have to look so damn cute sitting there? Damnit, this is going_ to _be a long year if I start thinking like this again. It was hard enough this summer to keep my distance from him._

Kanda thought back over the summer months when Lavi, Lenalee, Allen and he had spent time together on the beach. He remembered he couldn’t keep his eyes from drifting to steal a look at Allen. When the breeze had whipped Allen’s shirt open, he couldn’t help notice how firm and strong his chest muscles had gotten.

Then, there had been times when he stood too close to Allen and inhaled his scent, wanting to touch him, or to put his arm around his shoulders, but had stopped himself. He didn’t really know why, he just did.

Countless times their hands had brushed against one another until one time they had the courage to finally look at each other and both felt something spark inside of them, but neither had taken those feelings any further.

Then one cool night, in the middle of summer, they had built a bon fire on the beach. Kanda had been seated slightly across from Allen who gazed into the flames—his eyes had glanced over at Allen. For whatever reason, at that moment, he had been enthralled by Allen. The flames made his face glow in the darkness and his hair tousled about from the ocean breeze which gave him a sensuous look.

Allen’s shirt had opened and exposed his strong chest muscle which led his eyes down to his abdomen and then further. His jeans had hung low on his hips revealing skin below his belly button and a little further where his body formed a sexy V. Kanda had found himself undressing Allen in his mind, unzipping those low hung pants, wanting to remove them from his body.

Allen stood up laughing at a comment Lavi had made and handed him another open soda. His eyes strayed over to Kanda tears wetted his eyes and sparkled because he had laughed so hard. Beautiful silver eyes shone his face bright and he wore the most breathtaking smile he had only seen once before from him.

His eyes had locked with Kanda’s and suddenly they’d been swept up into their own small world. Kanda had wanted to get up, go over there, and pull him into an embrace to kiss him. That night, there had been no doubt in Kanda’s mind he had received those same signals from Allen.

Their night had been shattered when Cross Marian, Allen’s guardian, had crashed their little party, breaking the connection between them. Drunk, Cross had become physically rough with Allen. His guardian’s head turned quickly towards Kanda when he had made an attempt to move to protect Allen—Cross’s intense, fevered glare had stopped Kanda in his tracks.

His dark glossy eyes had narrowed dangerously, a silent warning to Kanda to stay away from Allen. So since that night, Kanda had decided he would keep his distance from Allen. He had closed off whatever feelings he had developed for him.  

The class bell rang waking Kanda out of his day dreaming of Allen. Lavi rushed over. “You guys ready to go to lunch, Lenalee said she’d meet us there.”

“Sure,” Kanda said unexcitedly and grabbed his books; he was ready to get out of this classroom. It was too close quarters for him with Allen in the room.

“Yeah, I’m ready. I’m starving,” Allen said with a smile.

Lavi looked between Kanda and Allen. _I have a feeling about these two, but I think I’ll just sit back to see what happens. There had been some serious vibes going on between them before school end last year and then this summer, that’s for sure._

Once they were at the cafeteria, Lenalee waved them over to the table she’d been saving, “Hi gorgeous,” Lavi winked at Lenalee and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The two had been dating since summer and it didn’t look like they would breakup anytime soon. Since then, neither Allen nor Kanda had done much with them; the young couple enjoyed doing things on their own.

Kanda and Allen gave their greetings as well as. Allen placed his books down on the table and hurried off to the food line. _I’ve never meet anyone who’s starving all the time like that kid. He’s always in a hurry to go eat_ , Kanda thought as he slowly walked behind him.

Allen picked out as much food as his plate and tray could hold and headed back to the table. He started in immediately gorging himself with food.

Kanda walked up to the table with his tray. “You’re disgusting, Moyashi. Didn’t Cross teach you any table manners?” he said, and then walked further down the table so he wouldn’t have to watch Allen eating.

This didn’t bother Allen. When he’s starving nothing bothered him, or got in his way when food was in front of him. A growing boy needed to fill his stomach. He finished eating, took a deep breath and sighed over how wonderful the food had tasted and how full he felt.

“Are you sure you had enough to eat Moyashi?” Kanda asked sarcastically, glaring down the table at him.

“Yes plenty, thank you,” Allen nipped back, returning the glare.

“One never knows if you’ll go back for seconds,” Kanda sneered.

“Wow, how time flies…we better get going Kanda or we’ll be late for class,” Lavi interjected, hoping to break the cycle before Kanda and Allen got into a verbal fight.

“Right, let’s get out of here,” Kanda muttered and grabbed his books off the table to leave with Lavi.

Allen watched as Kanda picked up his books. Some papers had fallen out of his notebook and without really looking at them Kanda scooped them up in one hand and turned around to leave.

“Wait a minute Kanda,” Allen said, which sounded a little too demanding. Kanda turned around to see what the little dipshit wanted and saw Allen quickly coming around the table heading directly at him.

“You have my sheet music in your notebook. I’ve been searching for that all morning! Give it back to me you asshole,” Allen snapped, accusing Kanda of thief.

“What the fuck…are you accusing me of stealing your fucking sheet music? Why you whining little bastard,” Kanda snarled, his eyes turned black with anger.

“Yeah, I’m accusing you of stealing, you jackass,” Allen said, standing his ground, his eyes flashed with as much anger as Kanda’s.

“Okay, you two, lets settle this like the gentleman you are,” Lavi said, stepping in to defuse the situation at hand.

“Stay the fuck out of this Lavi,” they both said, turning to look at him, their eyes ablaze with anger.

“I’m not kidding! Kanda, Allen, I mean it. We’re at school, in public, and you two need to cool down. Now Kanda, give Allen back his sheet music,” Lavi commanded as he stared at Kanda. He knew he’s taking his chances of having Kanda’s fist down his throat.

“Kanda, just give me my sheet music back,” Allen demanded again _,_ with equally glaring eyes _._

“Like you can play the piano, twinkle-tips,” Kanda sneered, insulting Allen.

Allen and Kanda stood face to face, close enough Allen felt the heat that radiated off him he was so mad. The glare in Kanda’s eyes would have cowed down anyone else, but not Allen. Kanda fought to control himself, pulled out the sheet music papers, and shoved them in Allen’s face letting them drop to the floor, he turned to leave.

“You could’ve handed them to me, jerk, instead of dropping them on the floor!” Allen muttered.

Kanda stopped in his tracks and slightly turned to look back at Allen who was on the floor picking up his papers. “Did it ever occur to you, moron, I might have gotten those damn papers when you walked into me this morning and our papers went flying through the air?” Kanda growled back at Allen.

Kanda turned back and strolled out of the cafeteria with his head held high and Allen kneeling on the floor. A blush came to his face when he realized Kanda was probably right. _True, how or why would Kanda want my sheet music, he hates me._

Allen stood up and brought his papers back to the table to gather his things. He looked up staring where Kanda had walked out of the cafeteria doors, feeling like an ass and sighed, “What did I ever do to him to make him hate me so much?” Allen muttered to himself, but Lenalee had overheard him.

“Allen, _you_ haven’t done anything to have Kanda hate you. For some reason you’ve been the only person, I’ve seen, who has ever brought out his hidden emotions, not even Alma could do that. You bring them to the surface so he has to deal with them and Kanda’s never liked dealing with his or anyone else’s emotions,” Lenalee explained to Allen.

“Well, he seems to bring out the worse in me,” Allen uttered to himself.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Kanda's Concerto

* * *

School had ended, and Allen walked slowly back to his locker to leave his books he wouldn’t need to take home. A sheet of paper slipped out of his notebook onto the floor, and he bent down and picked it up, turning it over to look at it.

Out of all his sheets of music, it just happened to be the one piece he had accused Kanda of stealing. Staring at it he felt sad and guilty, remembering his argument with Kanda about it. _I can be such a jerk_ , Allen thought morosely.

_Damn you Kanda, what is it about you that sparks these strange feelings inside of me? You can be so cold and arrogant towards me, but at the same time I see the heat in those blue eyes of yours—why? It’s the same heat I had seen in them this summer. Che, I wish I could stop thinking about him or wanting him to like me so badly._

The moment Allen had laid eyes on Kanda, on his first day at this school, back in January; he had felt an attraction towards Kanda. He had watched the tall, slender Asian male, with his long, silky black hair pulled up into a ponytail, which swung as he strutted towards him, and goose bumps formed on his skin, their eyes met, and he looked into those deep, blue eyes for the first time—it was then he had felt bewitched by this beautiful teenager.  

Allen sighed at the memories of his first encounter with Kanda, and it brought a smile to his face. No boy had ever enthralled him like Kanda did. Sure, Allen had always suspected he liked boys more than girls. His friend from back home and him figured out they liked the same things, other than just being friends. So, they did stuff together, if you know what I mean, but it was always rushed with the fear of getting caught. Though, it was Kanda who had confirmed that possibility for him.

At the corner of the hall Kanda leaned against the wall hidden from Allen. _What is it about that damn kid that keeps bringing me back wanting to see him again? Why is he so quick to judge me, moron, he’s too impulsive_ , Kanda thought as he looked over at Allen.

Kanda watched him looking at the piece of sheet music in his hand. _I wonder what he’s thinking. Does he think about me at all since this past summer? What goes through that brain of his—_ He saw Allen had finished what he had been doing at his locker and watched as he rushed away. _Where the hell is he going in such a hurry?_ Kanda wondered.

He followed Allen and saw him duck into the music room. Quietly, he opened and closed the door and stayed hidden behind the drapes. _The fucker must be going to practice. I must have hit a nerve by my remark about his playing, so he is a bad player_ , Kanda sneered to himself.

Allen sat down at the piano and organized his pages of sheet music in front of him. The sun’s rays were streaming through the large windows and caught his white strands of hair, highlighting them which gave an aureole that encircled Allen’s head.

He sat tall, and placed his hands on his lap and said out loud, “Kanda, I’m sorry I accused you of stealing my sheet music. Please accept this short unfinished piece as my apology. I was thinking of you while writing this composition.”

 _What the fuck…he doesn’t know I’m here…I don’t get it. This must be his way to apology without having to actually say it to my face_ ,’ Kanda thought as he watched from behind the drapes.

Allen’s hands were still on his thighs, he bowed his head as if in prayer. Slowly, he raised his head and gracefully poised his hands above the piano keys, his fingers dangled loosely. Dropping them, his fingers harmoniously scurried across the ivory keys issuing a sweet morsel of sound as Kanda listened. He was taken aback by the brilliance of the music that floated to his ears.

When Allen touched his fingertips to the keys, he produced a soothing sound, and then those adept fingers raced up and down the keyboard pounding out the notes loud and strong. Allen’s body followed the tempo of the music, quickly rocking back and forth, his eyes closed, his head shaking in a nod by the force he exerted as he pounded the ivory keys, now rumbling like thunder under those delicate tips. As the tempo changed, Allen’s body swayed side-to-side with the rhythm, his chin lifted slightly, with a fervent expression on his face, his eyes closed.

Kanda was captivated by the emotions that spilled out of Allen and the total concentration he poured into the sound of golden notes. Kanda moved with the music, his body rocked with Allen’s as if they were in sync with one another. His heart pounded rapidly against his chest; emotions sprung up, increasing the throbbing and aching inside him.

Allen’s music filled the air taking on a life of its own. Then the tempo softened, Allen’s sensitive fingertips gracefully played up and down the keys as if making love to them, ensnaring Kanda. Nimble fingers were light and gentle, stroking and caressing passionate feelings inside of Kanda as the music flowed smoothly connecting him to Allen. The lustful alluring music coaxed Kanda with an erotic hunger from the irresistible note’s enchantment.

The mesmerizing music picked up slowly, arousing Kanda further, a mixture of sounds between passion and torment. Gradually, the tone increased, Allen’s fingers stroked the keys with force behind them, notes swelled strong and firm once again and rung out into the room.

Allen’s body glided back and forth, Kanda’s body swayed again with him. Enthralled, seductive rich tones blazed as flames of fire licked at Kanda’s insides, now hot and burned with desire—it felt as if Allen was making love to him. Allen pounded on the keys, the music roared out rising to a crescendo bringing with it intense emotions—both to their peak—the song’s climax.

Then a pause held Kanda in the state of bliss, then Allen’s fingers lightly touched the keys, a harmonist sound lingered in the air. Again, he stroked the last chords and held down the keys and the pedal below, the tone gradually faded softly, even softer, soothing, subsiding lightly, until there was no sound, leaving him breathless by its beauty.

Kanda was acutely aware of his body’s betrayal for he felt the fabric of his jeans tighten to the point of discomfort. _Shit, I can’t stay here any longer, or Moyashi will see me_. Never had anyone provoked such strong feelings like this inside of him, especially with music. _Who the hell is Allen Walker?_

Not being able to stay, Kanda slipped out the door and headed for the bathroom across the hall. Quickly, once inside, he closed the stall door leaning his back against it to steady himself. _Fuck, what the hell just happened?_ He wondered, still in his own agony of needing relief. _Damn you, Moyashi. I have time and time again tried to keep my distance from you, but I can’t seem to stay away from you_.

Hell, even his piano playing had excited him, his tight pants and the hot throbbing he felt beneath the fabric was evidence to that. Kanda groaned when a visual image of Allen came into his mind of the white-haired teenager making love to those piano keys, his hands swiftly racing up and down the keyboard. Kanda couldn’t leave the bathroom until he had relieved himself. He quickly undid his jeans, it didn’t take much time before his release came, draining him.

Kanda sank to the floor exhausted. _Shit, I have to stop thinking about that stupid idiot!_ Kanda scolded himself inside his head. Jerking himself off had relieved him, but for some damn reason, it didn’t stop the yearning of wanting Allen Walker.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	3. Mentor

* * *

It seemed the outburst between Allen and Kanda, at the beginning of last week, had died down and they were somewhat back to normal, that is, if anything can be normal between the two.

The whole week, Allen had watched Kanda closely to see which facial expression he might want to draw of him. He would like to find one expression no one else had ever seen, but that would be impossible since anger and scowls had been his trademark.

 _I wonder if Mr. Tiedoll would mind giving me some pointers on portrait painting. Of course, it’s more respectful if I ask him in person, but it would have to be a day Kanda stays after school. Let’s see, today’s Friday and there is a fencing practice after school due to the match tomorrow. I wonder if Kanda’s going to practice tonight_ , Allen pondered.

In art class today Allen sat in the desk next to Kanda as he always does. They looked through magazines and books for project ideas, though Allen already knew what he wanted to draw and paint. He was nervous how he should approach the subject about Kanda’s practice after school and decided the direct approach was the best.

“So, Kanda, do you have practice after school today?” Allen asked innocently.

“Yeah… Why? Were you going to ask me out on a date?” Kanda asked sarcastically, hoping to fluster the kid.

“No... _No_!” Allen quickly replied mortified, his cheeks reddened.

“Then why are you blushing Moyashi?” he asked looking over at Allen. He enjoyed the kid’s embarrassing response. _He deserves to be embarrassed_ , Kanda thought, seeing he had spent most of last week trying to forget the white-headed moron, and how his music had affected him.

“I don’t…no…I wasn’t going to ask you out, I’m just making conversation,” Allen said. He felt like a complete ass.

 _Well then, it seems Kanda will be staying after school for practice. Then I’ll stop at his house to talk to his foster father about helping me_. Allen was deep in thought and wished Kanda would ask _him_ out, and was not paying attention to what was going on around him.

“Moron, I just asked you a question,” Kanda said as he narrowed his eyes at Allen and wondered what the kid was up to now.

“Ah…sorry I didn’t hear your question,” Allen said, clearing his mind of his thoughts.

“Forget it…I’m not repeating myself.” Kanda gathered his books and headed out the door to lunch.

“Where are you going?” Allen asked bewildered.

“Idiot, the bell rang a while ago, I’m heading to the cafeteria for lunch. If you weren’t daydreaming, you would’ve heard me tell you,” Kanda said, shaking his head.

“You’re such a moron, Moyashi,” Kanda muttered under his breath as he walked away.

“Hey, wait up. I’ll walk down with you. I’m starving and I’m _not_ a moron, Kanda,” Allen exclaimed, grabbing his books off the desk and raced after Kanda.

“So what else is new? You’re always hungry,” gibed Kanda, cocking his head to look back at the white hair brat then turned back shaking his head once again.

Allen managed to get through the rest of the day. After school he ran into Lavi and Lenalee who asked him if he would be interested in going to the bookstore with them on their way home.

“Sorry guys, I have to be someplace else right now, or I would tag along,” Allen lied. _If I let them know where I’m going, I’ll never hear the end of it_.

“Hmm, must be you’re going to watch Kanda practice his fencing,” Lavi grinned, teasing him as he lightly punched Allen in the side.

“ _No_ … no…nothing like that, and why would I watch Kanda practice when I need to do my own practicing?” queried Allen.

“Ohhh…maybe because you think Kanda is really cute and you want him?” snickered Lavi. With that remark Lenalee stabbed Lavi in the ribs with her elbow.

“Thank you Lenalee, he deserved that,” Allen smiled, because someone had finally ribbed Lavi for him.

“Okay, I was teasing you, sorry. But, you do have eyes for him, I see the way you look at him,” he laughed and jumped out of the way of Allen’s fist.

“Come on Lavi, stop teasing Allen. I think it’s cute, and who’s to say, maybe Kanda’s got an eye for Allen too,” giggled Lenalee.

Allen’s face felt hot as he turned three shades of red. _Kanda have an eye for me? That would be a miracle_. Allen could only wish such a miracle would happen.

“I have to get going, especially if all you’re going to do is tease me. I’ll see you both tomorrow at the match,” Allen said as he walked away and headed towards the Tiedoll’s residence.

Kanda actually didn’t live far from Allen. He figured he could make his stop to see Mr. Tiedoll, pick something up for dinner on his way home, and still have time to cook, and have dinner ready by the time Cross got home.

Kanda lived in a big white colonial style house which was situated on a corner lot. A white picket fence surrounded the house with its rich green lawn which always looked well manicured. Allen opened the gate and walked up the flagstone walkway to the front door and rang the doorbell. Mr. Tiedoll opened the door.

Kanda’s foster father had long, tight curly hair he wore tied back at the base of his neck with a string that’s similar to Kanda’s. He was clean shaven and wore glasses only when he painted. His style of clothing was very tasteful; today he was sporting a pair of jeans with a white shirt, his sleeves rolled back and Birkenstocks on his feet—a casual comfortable look.

“Well, hello Allen, it’s nice to see you again, come in. Kanda’s downstairs in the practice room, so you can go along down to see him. He may be mediating, but that’s alright, he won’t mind,” smiled Tiedoll.

“Well…err…sir…I…I thought Kanda was at practice, sir? Are you sure it’s alright? He can get really mad if he’s interrupted. I could come back some other day,” Allen said, in a cowed voice.

“Oh no, go ahead Allen,” encouraged Tiedoll.

“Well, maybe for a minute, but I’d really like to talk to you Mr. Tiedoll about an art project I have in mind,” Allen said quickly.

“Sure Allen, why don’t you go on downstairs, meanwhile, I have some things to finish up in the kitchen and we’ll discuss it after,” he said then turned in the direction of the kitchen.

 _Shit, Kanda wasn’t supposed to be here! He said he had practice after school! Well, I might as well get this over with_. Allen removed his shoes and walked to the top of the stairway. He took a deep breath and quickly descended the stairs.

He walked down the short hallway to the practice room and peeked in. There was Kanda; he sat on the floor in front of a fireplace mediating. Allen had heard Kanda mediated, but he had never seen him do it. He was awed by Kanda’s composure and the serene look on his face.

 _He’s beautiful…simply beautiful. It’s a side of him I’ve never seen before. He’s breathtaking_. Then it hit him, this was the portrait he wanted to do of Kanda. _Kanda would never pose for me, plus even if he would, he’d make me too nervous to draw_ , Allen thought.

He stood there watching and thinking as he fiddled with his cell phone in his pocket. He got a brilliant idea. _I’ll take his picture and draw him from that!_ Carefully Allen aimed his cell phone and snapped a few pictures of Kanda then placed it back in his pocket.

Allen decided it was best not to disturb Kanda in his meditative state and turned around to leave.

“Why the hell are you here, Moyashi?” Kanda’s calm, quiet voice questioned him. Allen stopped dead in his tracks, now caught.

“I thought you said you had practice after school, you weren’t supposed to be here,” Allen replied dryly, turning back around to look at Kanda.

“And _you_ told me you weren’t asking me out on a date, yet here you are.” Kanda opened his eyes and smirked. Allen came unraveled.

“But…I…didn’t… I … I…” Allen stumbled over his words.

“Idiot, I _did_ practice after school…here,” Kanda said sternly, his serene feelings dissipating. Kanda got up from the floor and stood in front of Allen with his hands on his hips, and they were very nice hips Allen noticed.

“You didn’t answer my question moron, why are you here?” Kanda asked again, staring at Allen, continuing to make him uncomfortable.

“Well…I…ah…well… I wanted to see your foster father about some tips on painting,” Allen said, blushing, still having thoughts about Kanda’s hips.

“I see…so you know me well enough not to come here when I’m at home. At least you know you’re annoying as hell to me,” Kanda sneered.

“Ah…right…so…ahem… I guess I’d better go talk to Mr. Tiedoll, before it gets too late,” Allen said, backing up, keeping an eye on Kanda. When he reached the doorway he turned quickly and dashed down the short hallway.

 _Wow that was intense_ , Allen thought as he raced up the stairs. Once at the top, Allen sighed heavily and went to look for Tiedoll. What Allen didn’t realize was Kanda wasn’t too far behind him.

Allen found him in his studio painting. “Hello Mr. Tiedoll, do you have a moment for me now?”

“Yes, come in,” he said with a smile on his face. Allen can’t remember a time when he hadn’t seen Mr. Tiedoll smiling.

“Is it okay to shut the door while I speak to you? I really don’t want Kanda to hear me talking with you,” Allen asked timidly, worried Kanda might overhear he was the subject of his art project.

“Why of course,” he replied, looking a little bewildered by the request. Allen closed the door and walked over to where Tiedoll sat at his easel.

“Well sir, there’s this project we have to do for art class and I want to do…well…ahem …” Allen paused, he suddenly felt uncomfortable letting Tiedoll know his subject to paint was Kanda. _What the bloody hell, just say it_ , Allen thought, making up his mind.

“It’s a portrait I want to do. But, I’ve never drawn one, let alone paint one, and didn’t know if you could give me some pointers,” Allen finished, fidgeting.

“Alright, have you got someone in mind you would like to do a portrait of?” he asked, prompting Allen to continue.

“Ah…yes sir I do…I took a picture of the person, because I knew he would never sit for me to do one and I wanted to find…well…err…something different in his facial expression…if there is such a thing for this person…and I did…I mean…I found a look from this person I want to portray…well… because…ah, ah…this person is a really beautiful person and…I…ah…sorry sir, I’m rambling,” Allen said looking down, now embarrassed he said too much.

“So you took a picture and caught the person the way you would like to see him portrayed. That’s very good Allen. It’s an excellent way to do a portrait, especially if your model won’t sit for you.”

“Do you have the photo with you? I could give you some tips on how to draw it. Later we’ll talk about the colors and techniques you could use. In fact, if you’d like, you could come over here and I can assist you in the painting part of it,” Tiedoll said, looking kindly at Allen.

“Well I do…I mean I…yes sir, I do, have the photo that is. I took it on my cell phone but…” Allen started to say.

“Could I see it? I can put it on the computer and print a copy for you to work from.”

“Well…you see sir…ahem…I don’t want you to take this the wrong way…I mean if I show it to you…” Allen said, uncomfortable about showing the photo to Tiedoll.

“It’s okay Allen. I’m not here to judge you on your subject. I’m just here to help you with the process of creating what you want,” he said, still giving Allen his warm smile.

Allen wasn’t too sure if he would still receive that warm smile after he showed him Kanda’s photo. But he didn’t think about that when he had made his decision to do this. Allen took out his cell phone and brought up Kanda’s photo and showed it to Tiedoll.

Tiedoll looked at the picture of his foster son and a pleasant smile came across his face, much to Allen’s relief. So far, he saw no signs of being kicked out of Mr. Tiedoll’s house telling him never to return. Instead, he looked up at Allen with warmth in his eyes.

“Allen…this is beautiful. You caught Kanda with the most serene look on his face. Did you take this photo when you were downstairs?” he asked, with a hint of tears in his eyes.

“Yes sir. You’re not upset with me? Well…I mean, when Kanda finds out it’ll probably be my last day on this earth, but I feel so strongly about hi– …ah…ah I mean…ah…” Allen stammered, totally confused as to what he should even call these feelings inside he has for Kanda.

“Allen, it’s alright. You don’t have to explain yourself. I see how you look at my son…no words are needed, okay?” Tiedoll said sincerely to Allen.

“Well, it’s not like he treats me like a…a friend. Please Mr. Tiedoll, don’t say anything to Kanda. It’s been hard enough as it is with him,” Allen said sadly.

“Don’t worry Allen, it’ll be our little secret,” he said with a wink.

Tiedoll made a copy of the photo and one on an overhead sheet for Allen. He found a canvas he wouldn’t be using and went through his supplies Allen could borrow. He placed the items into a box so it would be easier for Allen to carry home.

He went over pointers on the easiest way to draw the photo onto the canvas. Allen listened carefully, knowing he could use Cross’s equipment for the process needed to draw Kanda’s image onto the canvas.

Once Allen finished with his drawing, he was to come back for his lesson to paint the portrait. Allen felt much better knowing he would have assistance with his painting. Only he wasn’t sure how to do this without Kanda finding out what he was painting.

Tiedoll carried Allen’s supplies out to the entry. “Thank you sir, I really appreciate your help with this,” Allen said thankfully.

Kanda sat in the living room on the sofa with his legs crossed and his arms crossed over his chest as if waiting for Allen to come out of Tiedoll’s studio.

“Oh, hello son, would you mind giving Allen a ride home? It’s too far for him to walk carrying all the supplies,” Tiedoll asked sweetly of Kanda with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Oh…no…that…that’s alright…I…I can manage on my own carrying this stuff home,” Allen stuttered blushing and felt the sweat dampen the collar of his shirt.

A smirk crossed Kanda’s face which Allen wasn’t sure he liked. It was a devilish look and that could mean anything when it came to Kanda.

“Sure Tiedoll, I’d be happy to give Moyashi a ride. We wouldn’t want him to drop anything while he’s walking home, now would we Moyashi?” Kanda said raising an eyebrow, mocking him.

“Why, thank you son,” Tiedoll said, ignoring the tone of his foster son’s voice. Allen couldn’t ignore it. He was wondering what wrath he would have to pay once they were in the car alone.

“Really Kanda, it’s fine, I can manage… _really_ ,” Allen said, emphasizing the ‘really’, hoping he could prevent Kanda from driving him home.

Kanda wasn’t going to let Allen off the hook that easily. He wanted to know why Allen was really here and what he was up to. Everyone always has a reason for wanting something from him, and he wanted to know what that was from Allen.

“No problem Moyashi. Here let me take that for you. I’ll be back in a while Tiedoll,” Kanda said, turning his back to him, and sending daggers at Allen with his eyes.

 _What an insufferable ass Kanda can be_ , Allen thought, boldly looking at the older teen.

They managed to get everything into the car while Tiedoll watched from the door. “Drive safely Kanda. Allen, it was nice to see you again.” Tiedoll waved as Kanda backed out of the driveway and Allen returned the wave.

“Okay moron, what are you up to?” Kanda asked, cold and flat, looking straight ahead.

“Nothing, I really want to get some pointers from your foster father, that’s all. What else would I be up to?” Allen asked innocently.

“Well, make sure if you’re coming over I’m not there. I see your face most of the day and I don’t want to look at it the rest of the afternoon,” Kanda quipped, obviously dubious of Allen’s reason.

“Sure…of course…I’ll do my best, jerk. I’m not _that_ privy to your schedule, you know,” Allen said smugly. Kanda couldn’t help smile inside at the Moyashi’s comment.

* * *

**To be continued …**

 


	4. Enigma

* * *

Allen’s big, beige colonial house was just ahead, and Cross’s Corvette sat in the driveway. Allen automatically moaned and slid down in the seat as if he didn’t want to be seen. Kanda pulled into the driveway.

“Shit, he’s home early,” Allen muttered under his breath, not meaning to be heard.

“So what if he’s home early, what’s he going to do to you—ground you?” Kanda smirked, and then he saw fear dancing in Allen’s eyes.

Puzzled by this, Kanda put the car into park and said, “Come on idiot, I’ll help carry the stuff in and up to your room.” _Why is Moyashi afraid? That was fear I saw in his eyes_ , Kanda thought, getting out of the car.

“Really? You’d go in with me?” Allen asked bewildered. _Why would Kanda want to put himself in the line of fire with Cross, especially when the feelings of hate are mutual between the two of them_.

“Hell, he doesn’t scare me,” Kanda said, looking confident and unaffected by a chance meeting with Cross. _It’s time to face the bastard_ , Kanda thought. He was ready to face the motherfucker who had threatened him with his death glare this past summer. No more hiding.

Kanda handed Allen the canvas and pulled the box of supplies out of the trunk. They carried everything up to the door which swung open quickly revealing Cross who held the door open. The smell of alcohol wafted off Allen’s guardian into the air as he stood in front of them with an angry scowl, and an attitude of impatience surrounded him.

“Where the hell have you been? Oh… I see you brought home one of your faggot boyfriends—Tiedoll’s boy,” Cross grumbled, letting them into the house, his dark eyes narrowed on Kanda. Kanda scowled back at Cross, but bit his tongue, or he swore he would have hit the man in the face with his fist.

“He’s not my boyfriend, and he’s not a faggot. Honestly Cross, could you not embarrass me in front of Kanda?” Allen said quietly to Cross as he walked by him going into the house.

“What’s all this stuff you’re bringing into the house? More junk? It goes to your room, kid,” Cross said in a loud boisterous voice, dangerously narrowing his eyes at Allen.

“Yes, all of it is going to my room, and it’s for a class assignment I need to do,” Allen said, exasperated as he tried to stay calm under Cross’s glare.

“When you two love birds are finished in the bedroom, the brat can start dinner. I’m going out early tonight and I don’t want to eat late,” Cross said in his brusque voice and manners, and took a sip of wine from a glass he held in his hand.

“Yes sir, and we’re not love birds!” Allen raised his voice at Cross, regretting it the minute it came out.

“Watch your tone of _voice_ , you ungrateful bitch. Get the _hell_ out of my sight before I do something I’ll regret!” roared Cross, towering over Allen with his fists in a ball at his sides. Allen cringed and his heart pounded faster, feeling intimated.

With that, Allen turned, his face ashen from his encounter with Cross, and nodded to Kanda to follow him up the stairs. Allen opened his bedroom door and Kanda followed him in shutting the door behind him. Allen gently sat his things down near his desk, shaking.

“Sorry about that Kanda, he sometimes drinks too much,” he said quietly, and held onto the top of his desk chair for support. Allen felt dizzy which seemed to be an after-affect of Cross’s anger on his physical health lately.

Kanda had known it had been difficult for Allen living with Cross, but it seemed over the past few months it has only gotten worse. Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda use to stop over at Allen’s place once in awhile, but since this summer at the bon fire the three had noticed things had gotten even worse and even Lavi and Lenalee stayed away.

Kanda had hated that glaring look of warning Cross had given him and it still irkd him. But today, Kanda was taken aback by the threat and cruel words Cross spoke to Allen, it made him furious. He had never seen Allen back down so quickly like he just witnessed, nor seen Allen pale as he did downstairs a moment ago.

Yeah, well, Kanda wasn’t much better in his treatment towards Allen, but Allen always gave it back to him. _Why didn’t he fight back with Cross?_ Kanda thought perplexed by Allen’s behavior.

“Idiot, why the hell do you let him treat you like that?” Kanda glared at Allen in anger without a thought to be sensitive to the younger teenager’s emotions.

“Because…it will only make things worse, Kanda…it’s not that I haven’t tried,” Allen said in an exhausted voice. Allen avoided looking into Kanda’s eyes and turned his back to him.

“How can it get any worse then what I just heard now?” grunted Kanda, dismayed at Allen’s lack of spunk.

“Believe me, it can get _much_ worse and I really can’t go there right now,” Allen said as he fought back tears. Kanda walked over to Allen and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around.

“Aah,” Allen cried out in pain, quickly dropping his shoulder, and pulled away from Kanda.

“What the fuck—“

“Yes Kanda, what the fuck,” he said quietly.

“Take your shirt off, Moyashi,” Kanda demanded.

“No,” a whisper came from Allen, because it would be too embarrassing to do so.

Kanda was not going to take no for an answer. He carefully turned Allen to face him. Allen hung his head to his chest so he wouldn’t have to meet Kanda’s eyes. The older teenager kept his hands steady as he unbuttoned Allen’s shirt then pulled it down and off his back. He turned Allen back around astonished at what he saw—he dropped Allen’s shirt to the floor, not knowing what to say.

Large, dark, black and blue bruises line the top of Allen’s shoulders and at the base of his neck looked as if someone had squeezed their fingers around his neck hard. Imprints of fingers and thumbs were embedded into his skin, some areas turned a shade of yellow where they had already started to heal.

Allen bent down and picked up his shirt and put it back on. Now he felt he had totally lost any respect Kanda might have had for him.

Kanda looked Allen in the eyes, those haunting eyes of silver filled with fear, and glimmered with sheen of wetness to them. Allen’s body quivered. Kanda wanted to pull him in and hug him to stop his lithe body from shaking.

“I…I have to go,” Kanda said, in a cold flat voice. Turning he walked out the door. S _o this is why he wears that fake smile, to hide his pain_ , Kanda thought as he took his leave, still in shock at what he had just seen.

Allen stood looking at the closed door where the one person, maybe the only person, he felt he could care about in this world. Kanda hated him…he knew it in his heart…more so because he was a coward for not standing up for himself.

What was he supposed to do? He was only fifteen years old. He wouldn’t be sixteen for a couple months. He has been working hard on his school studies. In fact so hard, he was fifteen and a junior in high school instead of a sophomore. Plus, he has been taking classes already for his senior year.  

He still has a ways to go before he would be eighteen and be able to leave Cross. But Cross was all he’s known since his adoptive father died. And right now he didn’t want to live with his adoptive father’s family—the Noah’s. He didn’t even know them. In fact, he hadn’t seen his uncle since Mana died, and that’s been many years.

Tears ran down his face, his heart ached. _Kanda’s gone and I’ll never have a chance with him now. I’ve wanted him to like me, accept me_. The stabbing pain in his heart made it difficult to breath. He has known he was attracted to Kanda, and had stupidly thought Kanda had been attracted to him this past summer. How foolish he must had seemed in Kanda’s eyes.

Allen looked in the mirror and all he saw was his marred face. The laughable, ugly, red mark etched into his facial skin, not to mention the grotesque, ugly, red arm and hand he has. How could Kanda even look at him and see anything else but this hideous scar?

No wonder he had tried to stay away from him since this summer. _Kanda, I want you so badly_ , he lay down on his bed and cried until he fell asleep, his thoughts were only of Kanda, his beautiful Kanda.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	5. Matter of Principle

* * *

Kanda walked through the front door of his home feeling weighted-down emotionally. He laid the car keys on the stand in the entryway and walked into the living room and looked around at his surroundings.

It was a comfortable living room, which held a large, soft leather sofa and matching club chairs. A fireplace was built in the center of the wall, with bookcases on both sides, filled with literature that interested Tiedoll and Kanda.

Deep, rich mahogany accent furniture was scattered throughout the room, and lamps in an oriental style graced the deep mahogany end tables. A large bouquet of white, fresh-cut flowers spilled over the sides in an oriental vase that sat on a table by the window.

The wall color was a subdue beige that resembled the texture of suede. Tiedoll’s colorful, vibrant paintings added garnish to the room, creating an elegant but comfortable setting.

Kanda realized how much he had in his life. Not just this elegant home he lived in, but Tiedoll too. Tiedoll’s a kind soul, who took him in at his worse, and gave him a life worth living. He didn’t have to come home to a father who was verbally abusive, or threaten him with physical harm.

He never really thought about how other people lived, or what their home life might be like, that was until today when he saw Allen’s bruises. Allen Walker the annoying kid who wore that fake smile which irritated the hell out of him, but at the same time—he was attracted to.

Tiedoll walked into the living room to greet his son and stopped when he saw the expression on his son’s face. Kanda looked over into kind, warm eyes that looked back at him with love shining in them—for him. A lump formed in his throat and his face showed a grave expression. Immediately, Tiedoll had known something was amiss by his son’s demeanor.

“Son, what’s happened,” he asked quietly.

Kanda wasn’t sure how to explain what he had saw just minutes ago, or how he felt about Allen. He had never felt this way about anyone, but he kept seeing those haunting, silvery eyes with tears that welled up in them—ashamed and embarrassed.

“Come into the kitchen son. I’ve made some tea for us and you can talk to me about what has happened,” Tiedoll said his eyes full of concern.

He obeyed and followed his foster father into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Kanda may have had some anger issues in the past, and he could be mouthy once in a while to Tiedoll, but all-in-all he really respected the man. He had learned the hard way not to hide stuff like this from him. His foster father brought the tea to the table and poured a cup for Kanda.

“Is it Alma again?” he asked, hoping not to have Kanda’s anger flare.

“No, not Alma,” Kanda said soberly as he thought about how he would tell Tiedoll what he saw.

Kanda took a sip of tea. “It’s Moyashi….Cross has been…” Kanda paused not wanting to say the words, “…abusing him” he finally said his foster father’s eyes widened in shock.

“He has marks all across his shoulders and the base of his neck. It looks like he has tried to stand his ground, but Cross has put him in his place by intimating him,” he said, his anger started rising again. Tiedoll was quite taken aback, not just about the reported abuse, but by Kanda’s concern for Allen which actually made him happy, for his own reasons, but was horrified that Cross abused the boy.

 _Something must have happened with the Noah’s to have Cross this wrathful and take it out on Allen. I’ll have to talk to Cross and put a stop to this_ , Tiedoll vowed after hearing the news about Allen. He already knew what he was going to do.

“This is very grave indeed my son. What do you want to do about the situation?” Tiedoll asked quietly, he wanted to see if his son would do something about it on his own to help Allen.

“I’m not really sure…I don’t want to leave him alone over there, especially not knowing what Cross might do to him. He’s left alone a lot…but why the fuck should I care…he annoys the fuckin’ hell out of me, Tiedoll, and I don’t even like him…” Kanda said angrily, letting his voice trail away.

“I don’t want to suggest anything, nor do I want to tell you what to do son, because I believe you already know what that is. I’m afraid this is going to pull you out of your comfort zone, but sometimes that can be a good thing, too. There’s times we have to do what we feel is right, if only for the principle of the situation,” Tiedoll gently told his son.

“But whatever you do, I _will_ have a talk with Cross Marian and put a stop to his abuse to Allen,” Tiedoll grounded out. The tone of voice his foster father used he hadn’t heard in years and Kanda rest assured his foster father would indeed talk to Cross.

Kanda stood up and walked over to the window. “What’s the fuck wrong with Cross? The kid’s only fifteen!” Kanda said, now furious.

“Shit…Tiedoll, what I want to do is make sure he’s alright. Allen was supposed to have dinner ready early for Cross. I bet he was to pick up something to fix for dinner,” Kanda said, half-talking to himself. _Why am I even thinking about getting involved with this? The little shit can take care of him self—can’t he?_

_Well, eventually not. Those bruises were brutal as if beaten into him. The pain must have been excruciating having someone’s fingers dig deep into one’s tissue with such cruel intent. But what makes me want to help the brat out? He acts so…innocent…and full of compassion for other people. What is this fucker doing to me?_

Kanda remembered the day he first saw Allen. He had never paid any attention to new students who came and went from school, but on that one January afternoon, after Christmas break this year, he had noticed this new student, Allen Walker.

It had nothing to do with the fight he and Alma had minutes before. Kanda had walked down that hallway a hundred times, but this time, even from a distance, he couldn’t help but see Allen’s shining white hair as the sunlight touched it—a damn British boy, talking with Lavi and Lenalee.

He saw his red tattoo looking mark down the side of his face and it didn’t take away from the alluring appearance of him. It was when Allen flashed that winning smile, and those large, bright silvery eyes glistened with wetness as he laughed at something one of his friends had said—his heart fluttered for Allen Walker.

Ever since that day, the kid had been a distraction to Kanda. That’s why he ended his relationship with Alma in February—because of Moyashi. _Who would have never thought a fifteen year old boy would hold my interest this long. But that is the problem, right, he’s fifteen_.

Allen acted and was more intelligent than his fifteen years, which honestly, no one knows for sure if he’s fifteen or sixteen. From what Tiedoll told him no one has his birth records and his parent’s never disclosed them when they left him off on the side of the road.

So who knows, maybe he’s sixteen already. _Whether fifteen or sixteen he’s smokin’ hot_ , Kanda smiled, remembering how he had moved him with his music. _Wow, I couldn’t imagine what kind of sex we’d have. Shit, I need to snap out of this!_

“Tiedoll, do you mind if we didn’t have dinner out tonight and could I use the car?” he asked, looking over at his foster father from the window. There was still a touch of concern that showed on Kanda’s face as he looked into Tiedoll’s warm eyes. _Damn, Moyashi should have had a guardian like Tiedoll_.

“Of course son, go attend to what you need to. I’ll be here for the night. Please call me if anything happens, okay?” Tiedoll said. He was proud of his son for doing what was best for this situation. He’d be there for Allen.  

* * *

**To be continued …**


	6. Pizza and A Movie

* * *

“Allen!” A shout awakened him from his nightmare where he saw his body covered in bruises, and still felt the assault to his pale skin. It had taken Allen a few minutes to register the shout in his brain—where and what’s going on?

Then he remembered he had fallen asleep, and it was Cross yelling for him to make dinner. Allen jumped off the bed and rushed downstairs.

“Didn’t I tell you to have dinner ready early? What the hell were you doing, sleeping? Did he fuck you so hard he tired you all out so you’re late making dinner?” Cross yelled, waving his glass of wine in the air.

 _Shit, it looks like he’s been drinking more since earlier today_. Allen cringed at Cross hollering at him.

“I’ll start dinner right now, sir. I’m sorry I fell asleep it won’t take long for me to cook something up,” Allen said, graveling for words, and raced around the kitchen looking in the refrigerator for any leftovers to make a quick dinner.

 _Damn, I forgot to stop at the store to pick up something for dinner on my way home. That’s because Kanda distracted me_. Allen remembered now too late to fix any dinner for his guardian.

“Forget about it! I’ll be late if I wait for you to make dinner. I’ll grab something on the way and it’ll come out of your allowance money, you dumb faggot.” Cross continued grumbling as he got his hat and car keys from the entryway.

“If you go _anywhere_ tonight, you better be home by eleven. You’re lucky I’d even let you out after this,” he yelled, slamming the door behind him.

Just then Allen’s phone vibrated, startling him, he had a text message—it’s Kanda! _He probably wants to tell me off too_ , Allen thought. 

_Did you get dinner made and has the asshole finally left?_

Allen texted Kanda back, _I fell asleep after you left and didn’t get dinner made. The asshole has left taking my weeks allowance to pay for him to get something on his way._

_So what are you going to eat?_

Allen thought about what he had to eat, basically nothing _, I’m not really hunger…I’ll eat tomorrow._

_That’s stupid…you’re always hunger, idiot! It’s only six-thirty and Tiedoll’s lent me the car. I’ll be over in ten minutes._

Allen stood there with thoughts reeling in his head, _Ten minutes! I thought he hated me. Why did he walk out then? Shit, I better change before he gets here_.

Allen texted back, _front_ _door will be unlocked, I have to change, let yourself in if I don’t make it to the door._

Allen rushed upstairs, washed quickly and combed his hair. Looking through his closet, he picked out one of his crisp white shirt, a vest and black jeans.

 _What do I say to Kanda if he asks about Cross and my marks? If he doesn’t bring it up then I’m not going to either_ , Allen thought. He made up his mind that he wasn’t going to ruin his night, maybe his only night with Kanda. Damn he was nervous.

Allen heard the doorbell ring. Shutting off his lights and closing the door to his bedroom, he ran down the stairs getting to the door as Kanda closed it.

“Hi,” was all Allen could wrap his brain around coming to a halt in front of Kanda.

Damn, there was Kanda standing in front of him, looking more beautiful than he did just hours ago—if that was at all possible. Allen’s heart was beating so loud he was afraid Kanda might hear it, and his pleasant, exotic scent floated to his nostrils making him unable to pull his stare away from the older teenager.

“Are you ready to go?” Kanda asked, eyeing Allen up and down making Allen feel a little uncomfortable. _Che, why does he always look so adorable_ , Kanda thought. 

“Ah…sure…where are we going,” Allen asked curiously.

“First we’re going to get you something to eat. Do you have your keys to get back in?” Kanda didn’t want to break their front door down when they returned because Allen forgot his keys. That would give Cross one more thing to be pissed off about.

“Yeah I do, are we really going out to eat?” Allen asked. He found it hard to believe Kanda would go out with him in public.

“Get in the car, baka,” Kanda said annoyed, as he walked out the front door. Kanda didn’t have to say it twice and Allen excitedly remembered to leave the outside light on and locked the door. Heck, he could have sprinted to Kanda’s car, but he tried to stay composed as he walked to the vehicle.

“Do I dare ask what you would like to eat, or where you would like to eat?” Kanda asked, and started the car, backing out of the driveway.

“Well, as you know I’ll eat anything,” Allen responded, feeling slightly embarrassed when his stomach growled.

“So, you were going to wait until tomorrow to eat? You’re such a moron, Moyashi,” Kanda remarked sarcastically, after hearing Allen’s stomach growl loudly.

“How about pizza that I could afford to feed you,” Kanda smirked, looking over at Allen and caught his eye.

“That’ll be great. I brought my own money so you don’t have to pay. I’m just happy you…” Allen stopped himself quickly before he confessed something that would embarrass him again in front of Kanda.

“Yeah, happy I did what? Pick you up to get you something to eat? I just sensed something might be off over at your place, or maybe I heard you stomach growling from my house,” Kanda remarked, not sure why he felt the need to see for himself Allen was alright.

 _What does Kanda mean by ‘sensing something might be off’ at my house? Why would Kanda really care one way or the other if something was to accidently happen to me due to Cross?_ Allen pondered his questions while Kanda looked over at him checking for any additional bruises that may have shown.

“Was the asshole angry when you didn’t have dinner made?” Kanda asked calmly, not wanting to upset Allen if he did.

“Yes… he gets angry over anything. It doesn’t really have to be for any special reason, it’s just the way he is when he’s drinking,” Allen said quietly, looking out the side window. Thinking about Cross’s behavior always put that pit in his stomach.

“Kanda…do you mind if I ask you why you left my house after…well…you know. Were you angry at me for not standing up for myself?” Allen asked timidly, and looked over at him.

Kanda sighed and thought how he should answer the question. “Hell no, I wasn’t angry at you, I was angry at Cross for abusing you. Damn it, you’re only fifteen years old! What the fuck is that guy thinking hitting a kid,” Kanda said furiously.

“I’m almost sixteen, and I’m _not_ a kid! I’ve been taking care of him and myself for years!” Allen growled in a raised voice—he felt insulted.

“Look, I didn’t mean to imply you’re not capable of taking care of yourself… and you do act and think beyond your age… I mean you don’t act like a typical fifteen year old, you act older,” Kanda said, a shade of red showed on his face.

Thank goodness the pizza place was right up ahead. Kanda drove into the lot and parked. He sat there for a few moments to gather his thoughts, and then turned in his seat to face Allen. Allen turned to look at him their eyes locked onto each others. Strong emotions swelled inside Allen’s chest, emotions he had never experienced before. His body wanted Kanda to hold him, to even kiss him… _holy shit, what’s going on with me, I shouldn’t be feeling this way about him_ , Allen thought.

Kanda looked into those beautiful, unusual, silver eyes that haunted him. A flash of heat flushed through him as he looked at Moyashi, the same as it did when his piano playing had affected him, and now made him lose his train of thought about what he was going to speak to the younger teen about.

Suddenly, Kanda wasn’t sure what he wanted at the moment and tried to reason with himself as to why he was here with Allen.

 _I came to talk to Moyashi, right? This is the reason why I wanted to see him tonight, isn’t it? Of course, I’m worried about the kid, yes that’s it…I’m worried. It has nothing to do with these warm feeling I’m experimenting._ Kanda took a deep breath to calm his insides from quivering as he was drawn into Allen’s beautiful eyes—he collected his thoughts.

“If that asshole ever hits you again…” Kanda paused to get control of his temper.

“If he does, you leave immediately and come over to my house. Is that clear Moyashi? Promise me.” _What the fuck do I care. Shit! If I didn’t care then why the hell is my heart pounding so damn hard?_ ’ Kanda thought, confused his feelings were betraying him.

Allen looked stunned for a moment and then suddenly realized he cared. Kanda did care what happened to him. He didn’t know why, but it was enough for Allen. Enough to know Kanda acknowledged him.

“Yes Kanda, I promise, if Cross hits me again I will come over to your house,” Allen said, tears glazed his eyes. Kanda sighed with relief. He felt he knew Allen well enough he would never break a promise.

“Good, now let’s go in to get you something to eat.”

Allen felt lighter and happier at the moment, one of the few moments of happiness he has felt in years. They got out of the car and Allen practically bounced towards the building he felt that good inside.

Kanda started riling Allen, so they would bicker with one another which helped take Kanda’s discomfort away and brought back a part of their normal relationship, but for some reason this didn’t bother Allen and he enjoyed himself teasing Kanda.

The pizza was delicious, and more so with the company Allen was with. They continued to bicker and insult each other, almost playfully, but at the same time they managed to have some sort of a conversation with each other, like most normal people. Kanda wasn’t as bad as Allen thought, in fact he felt like this was the Kanda he had first met.

They finished eating quicker than Allen had hoped. It was a Friday night and Allen knew his guardian wouldn’t be home until way after one o’clock in the morning, so when Kanda took him home it would be another lonely night for him at the house.

“You ready Moyashi?” Kanda asked picking up their trash to take the waste bin.

“Yes, I’m ready,” Allen said taking the last sip left of his soda, and then dropped it in the bin Kanda held open for him.

They walked out to the car side-by-side, quieter than earlier. “What are you doing the rest of the night?” Allen asked timidly. Kanda unlocked the doors to the car and they slid into their seats buckling up.

“I actually don’t have any plans for the rest of the night. Tiedoll and I usually go out to eat on Friday nights, sort of our ‘family’ night,” Kanda explained, “but he let me have tonight off.”

“Oh…I’m sorry if I interrupted your evening with your foster father,” Allen said quickly. Now he felt guilty.

“It’s okay, I told him I had something pressing I needed to take care of and he was fine with that. Most of the time he trusts my judgment in what I do,” Kanda said, wondering why the hell he was telling Allen any of this. What has he got now, an automatic ‘tell all’ switch?

“What time does the asshole come home tonight?” Kanda asked he hoped it was late for Allen’s safety.

“Friday nights it’s usually one in the morning, sometimes I’ve heard him come home as late as three, it depends on who he’s seeing at the time,” Allen said, and shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window again. Cross, once again invaded his peace of mind.

Kanda pulled into Allen’s driveway and shut the engine off. They sat in silence for a minute. For some reason, Allen felt Kanda wasn’t going to order him out of his car right away which would be his style. Allen mustered up the courage to ask Kanda to come in.

“Kanda…” Allen said shyly, “Would you like to come in, and maybe watch a movie with me tonight?” Allen prepared himself for the rejection. He figured Kanda probably had seen enough of him for one day. There was silence in the car and so far no yelling at him.

“It’s okay Kanda I just thought I’d ask. Thank you for taking me out for pizza and…well… ah…” Allen stammered nervously. _And what Allen, you dumb ass. Finish your damn sentence…come on…say what you wanted to tell him_.

“… I guess…for being there for me,” Allen blushed, and hung his head he suddenly felt vulnerable.

He quickly opened the car door and rushed to the house. He fumbled with his keys dropping them. _I’m so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! What was I thinking to ask Kanda if he wanted to come in…I’m such a…_

Allen felt Kanda’s body close to his and his hand brushed Allen’s when he picked up his keys. Allen never heard the car door shut, nor had he heard Kanda come up in back of him—it startled him and his heart slammed against his chest.

Kanda softly said in Allen’s ear as they stood up, “You seem a bit jumpy, Moyashi and yeah, I might as well stay to watch a movie with you, baka, seeing I’m already here. I just need to call Tiedoll to let him know where I am.”

Kanda’s warm body leaned into Allen’s while he unlocked the door. They stood like that longer then they needed to as Allen’s heart beat raced a million beats per minute. Swinging the door open they entered the house and Allen closed it behind him. When he turned around Kanda stood right in front of him; placed one hand on the door near his head and leaned in a little looking into his eyes—there was a hitch in Allen’s breathes.

“One thing Moyashi, you’re not to tell _anyone_ I came over to see you, or to watch a movie. Is that understood? We wouldn’t want to ruin my image, now would we?” Kanda said, with a smirk on his face, totally not caring about his image he just loved to see the Moyashi squirm.

 “Of…of…course not Kanda. I understand completely, this is our little secret?” squeaked Allen, as sweat formed in his armpits.

“Good. Now let me call Tiedoll than you can tell me what you have for movies,” Kanda said and pulled back from Allen, turned and walked away—Allen sighed in relief. _Wow, I thought he was going to kiss me_ , a disappointed Allen thought.

Kanda went into the kitchen where he had seen a phone hanging on the wall and called Tiedoll. When he hung up he thought to himself. _What the fuck am I thinking, coming into his house to watch a movie with him? Che, I just can’t leave him alone after what I saw Cross had done to him_.’ Kanda prickled at the memory of Allen’s bruises.

“What types of movies do you like Kanda?” Allen shouted from the living room.

“You don’t have to shout, I’m right here,” Kanda said, standing in back of Allen.

Allen recoiled and covered his heart with two hands, “Shit! Don’t sneak up on me like that you could’ve given me a heart attack, you jerk!”

“Sorry, thought you heard me,” Kanda smirked. “The movie in your hand is a good one, we’ll watch that,” Kanda said calmly while Allen’s heart was still rapidly pounding.

“Okay, I’m going to get a bag of chips and a soda, would you like a soda too?” Allen asked, handing the DVD over to Kanda who turned the player on.

“Sure, I’ll take whatever you have,” Kanda replied, he placed the DVD in the player.

Allen came back into the room the bag of chips and popcorn rustled in his arms as he carried the two sodas. He threw the bags on the coffee table and retrieved two coasters for their sodas.

Kanda sat down at one end of the sofa and sank down into the soft cushion that felt comfortable as he made himself at home. Allen felt unsure where he should sit, so he meekly sat at the other end of the sofa, afraid to sit too close to Kanda, not wanting to upset him.

Throughout the movie, Allen kept stretching his arm over for Kanda to take some chips from the bag. “Moron, why don’t you sit in the middle of the sofa, then I can take what I want without you reaching over,” Kanda said, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

“It won’t bother you if I sit that close to you? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Allen whispered nervously.

“I think it makes _you_ more uncomfortable than me, baka,” Kanda smirked and turned to look at Allen, with a glitter in his eyes which made Allen’s heart flutter again.

Allen moved his soda and slid to the middle cushion, closer to Kanda. After a while, Allen felt comfortable enough to lean back into the sofa munched on his chips, enjoying the movie and being so close to Kanda.

Actually, both enjoyed the time together, though neither would let the other know that. After a while, Allen’s eyelids started to droop with tiredness. The day’s activities had caught up with him and fighting with Cross always added extra fatigue on him.

Allen hadn’t notice that Kanda’s arm was on the back of the sofa which was the way Kanda sat most of the time. It was only nine-thirty but Allen, as hard as he tried, couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer and fell asleep, his body slowly tilted in Kanda’s direction.

It wasn’t until Kanda felt Allen leaning against his side that he looked down and saw him asleep. He didn’t move him, but let him sleep while he continued watching the movie.

Allen’s body leaning against his side was warm and inviting. Allen moved making himself more comfortable and snuggled into Kanda and the young teen’s scent wafted up to Kanda’s nose. He inhaled deeper. It seemed a natural response for Kanda to put his arm around Allen’s shoulders. Then the strangest feeling came over Kanda. This felt normal to him as if they did this every Friday night.

Kanda looked down at the sweet, peaceful expression on Allen’s face and his heart fluttered, just like the day he first met him. He remembered how everything had changed inside of him from that day forward, even with Alma.

He remembered he couldn’t look at Alma or feel the same about him as he did before meeting the white-hair British boy. Things were never good with Alma anyway. Even before he met Allen, Kanda knew something wasn’t right for him in their relationship, but he couldn’t seem to figure out what it was that bothered him.

After meeting Allen, he didn’t want Alma to touch him and knew he wanted to end their relationship—Allen took up all his thoughts. So, at the end of February he broke up with Alma. Of course, Alma was angry and told Kanda that Allen was the reason for their break up. As hard as he tried, Kanda couldn’t get it through Alma’s thick skull that Allen wasn’t the reason. But no matter what Kanda told Alma he wasn’t going to listen, or let go of him. He still thought Kanda was his boyfriend—his possession.

Over the months, before school had ended and his break up with Alma, Kanda observed Allen slyly whenever the four of them would go out together. It was through that time he suspected Allen might be interested in him. Problem was they never had any real alone time together, just the quick glances of interest they had gave each other.

At the same time, Kanda still had been dealing with Alma’s constant denial that it was over between them. Alma saw the connection developing between the two teenagers and it was then Alma started making threats to Kanda that if he made any moves on Allen he would punish Kanda.

Kanda brushed aside those idle threats until one day Alma pinned him against a wall and threatened bodily harm to Allen if he continued to pursue the white-haired brat. Kanda had started to back away from Allen afraid to approach him with Alma’s threats. He felt he was protecting Allen by doing so.

Alma’s whole persona had changed to a possessive and selfish person. That was the piece to the puzzle Kanda couldn’t put his finger on before, it had always been there, but Kanda had never noticed it. He also never knew how Alma would react to each individual situation that arose after their break up.

He had tried to keep this problem from Tiedoll, but it escalated, and those idle threats he made to Kanda to punish him actually took form by the end of the school year. I was at this time Tiedoll had to step in to diffuse the situation before Kanda got seriously hurt. From then on Kanda would never keep things from Tiedoll, or try to solve serious situations on his own.

It was when school ended and Alma graduated that he was sent away for the summer by his adoptive parents and Kanda could relax enough to show his interest in Allen once again. It was the night at the bon fire he had felt the connection click again between them as they gazed at each other from across the fire.

Just when he was ready to go over to Allen, to take him aside to explain his actions from this past school year Cross had showed up putting an end to everything.

It was Cross’s abusive manner towards Allen and the cold, deadly stare he had given him, that he had felt it was safer for Allen if he stayed away. Hence, the fighting and bickering started between Allen and him. It may also have begun partly due to Kanda’s rejection of Allen combined with Kanda feeling he needed to stay away, that had started their negative response toward each other.

Now things are changing again, but was the timing right that they should start, yet again, to see if there’s anything between them?

The movie ended bringing Kanda back to the present. Carefully he got up and shut off the TV and DVD player. He picked up the bags and soda cans and took them to the kitchen. He made sure everything was cleaned up, so Cross wouldn’t have anything to yell at Allen for.

He came back into the living room and looked at Allen still peacefully sleeping. _He’d probably be more comfortable in his own bed, and I don’t want him down here when Cross comes home_ ,’ Kanda thought. He worried Cross might start an argument that would escalate and he couldn’t bear the thought of Allen getting hurt again.

Kanda bent down and scooped Allen into his arms; he was practically weightless with being so slender and walked to the stairway. He tingled all over from their close contact and Allen’s scent. At the bottom of the stairs he turned on the light switch with his shoulder, and carried him up stairs to his bedroom.

He managed to get the door open and the light from the hallway flooded into the bedroom. Kanda managed to pull the covers back and laid Allen on the bed taking his boots off and swung his legs under the covers.

Kanda removed the white glove Allen always wore to cover his unique hand. He placed Allen’s left hand into his and lightly rubbed the top with his thumb. It was red in color with black fingernails. He rolled Allen’s shirt sleeve up and saw the color red continued up his arm which had a slight look of veins to it. It felt no different than any normal hand it just attracted stares that Allen tried to avoid.

It was a freak of nature when Allen was born, sort of like a birthmark, but this took over the whole arm and hand. This was something Allen’s parents couldn’t tolerate at his birth, and partly why they abandoned him.

He looked at the scar on the left side of his face. It’s an unusual scar. It started with a pentagram on his forehead, from there a line traveled down severing his eyebrow and marring his eyelid then hooked slightly on his cheekbone and continued down the side of his face close to his chin.

Even the scar didn’t deter from Allen’s attractive looks. To Kanda it added character to the already self-sacrificing young teen. He didn’t know how Allen came to have such a scar to be put on his face, but it appeared as if it was burnt into his flesh, not an act of nature, or even a tattoo. Who would do such a thing to a child? Did Cross do this to Allen? He swore he’d punch the guy if he did.

Allen turned on his side snuggling the pillow and sighed. Kanda drew the covers up and over him as he gazed down at him. _He looks peaceful, sleep is probably the only time he is at peace_ , Kanda thought. Those strange warm feelings swelled inside of him again and a smile formed on his face.

He couldn’t help himself and knelt down next to the bed. _What is it about him that stirs me so? Alma never made me feel emotions like this kid does_. Kanda’s fingers swept away the white wisps of hair hanging in his eyes. It was as if Allen was magnetic. He leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, letting his lips linger there for a moment longer.

 _Shit, what is this white-haired kid doing to me?_ Kanda wondered. He stood up and looked at the sleeping Allen on the bed. _I’d like to lie down beside him, gather him into my arms and feel his warmth. I wonder how soft his lips are. Shit, I must be going crazy thinking like this. Christ, he’s only fifteen!_ Another excuse Kanda has used unconsciously to keep his distance from the young teenager.

Kanda walked to the door and glanced back at the sleeping beauty. He quietly closed the door. Downstairs Kanda shut all the lights off except for the entry table lamp which Allen said he left on for Cross. He then made sure the door was locked and let himself out.

He got into his car and looked up at Allen’s bedroom window. He had felt these strange feelings developing for Allen over the last school year and through the summer, but he had fought them away after Alma’s threats and Cross’s dangerous warning. He also sensed Allen had feelings for him, but now Kanda puts it off as a high school crush, not sure if what he had seen in Allen’s eyes this past summer was real.

Kanda didn’t know what these feelings were this kid stirred in him, but in a way it felt good. But he didn’t want Allen knowing this. G _eez, the kid’s only fifteen, almost sixteen, wasn’t he too young for him?_

And then there’s Alma who thought Kanda was his and his alone—a complication in his life. He never really developed those types of feelings for Alma, at least not like he felt for Allen. Alma was more like a best friend loved, if you could even call it love.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	7. Draw

* * *

Allen was pulled from the darkness of deep sleep as he slowly roused from the warmth of the sun’s rays resting on his face. The bright sunlight blinded him when he opened his eyes. Moaning, he rolled over onto his other side. Fluffing the pillow under his head, he closed his eyes again, wanting to go back to the warm dream world where he was in Kanda’s arms, being kissed.

He sighed, sleepily, enjoying the comfort of his bed and the warm thoughts of Kanda dancing in his head. Suddenly it struck him. _How did I get into bed last night?_ He sat up quickly remembering Kanda and him were watching a movie last night.

Hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand, he dramatically fell back onto his pillow. _Shit, I must have fallen asleep watching the movie. So did Kanda put me to bed? It had to be him; Cross would had shaken me awake and yelled at me to get the hell to bed_.

 _Now I have one more thing to be embarrassed about in front of Kanda. But wait a minute, he would never mention this to anyone because he had made me promise not to tell anyone about us being together last night_ , Allen thought with relief.

“If Lavi ever heard about this he would never stop teasing me,” Allen muttered to himself.

He looked over at the clock on the night stand _. It’s only six, I wonder if Kanda’s up yet. I should apology for last night. Damn, the one night I have with Kanda and I had to fall asleep! Shit, what could he possibly be thinking of me? He’ll never want to do anything with me again_ ,’ Allen thought, he felt like a complete idiot.

He mulled the thought over for a minute and decided to text an apology to Kanda. _I might as well get the first initial contact over with about last night’s fiasco._ He sighed heavily.

_Good morning…I’m sorry about falling asleep last night during the movie. That was very rude of me. Do you know how I got to bed? Well, I’ll understand if you don’t text me back, but I’d like to thank you anyway for staying and keeping me company. ‘A’_

_Well, that’s done. I wonder if I’ll hear back from him_. Allen stretched and yawned widely before he jumped out of bed.

Allen thought since he was up this early he might as well start his drawing of Kanda’s portrait while Cross was still sleeping. It could be another three or four hours before his guardian got up and would want his breakfast.

After a nice hot shower and dressed, Allen put together the supplies Tiedoll gave him yesterday and picked up the canvas. Quietly he crept down the stairs hoping not to wake Cross. He always had to remember a certain spot on one of the stairs and step around it so it wouldn’t creak.

Gently, he set his art supplies down on the dining room floor and leaned the canvas against the wall. Allen turned around to head for the kitchen when the canvas slid down the wall and chattered to the floor. He froze and waited to hear Cross’s booming voice come roaring down the stairs, but there was silence. Allen sighed relieved he didn’t wake his guardian.

He tiptoed into the kitchen and fixed himself some breakfast. After the canvas ordeal he decided to eat right there in the kitchen to avoid any more mishaps. While Allen ate his breakfast he checked his messages, but there were none from Kanda. _Well, I can’t blame him if he never talks to me again_ , Allen thought as he picked up his dishes and took them to the sink to clean them.

Collecting his art supplies he headed down to Cross’s study and once inside he set his things down. He had to close the door slowly because it creaked so loud he was afraid Cross would hear him and race down the stairs yelling at him to get the hell out of his study. Damn, he was always walking on eggshells with the man.

He opened Cross’s closet door and had to pull out and stack piles of science books to get to the overhead projector which was a necessity to his project. Honestly, his guardian really needed to clean out that closet. Carefully lifting the projector he arranged it atop the desk. Surprisingly, Cross kept his desk neat and cleared of paperwork so it was easy to set up. He sat the canvas on the short bookcase opposite the projector.

Picking up the folder that held the transparency, Tiedoll had copied for him he placed it on the projector and turned it on. It had taken him some time to adjust the photo transparency to the correct size he wanted on the canvas, but once he had finished with his adjustments he was satisfied with the results.

He stood back and looked at Kanda on the canvas. Warm feelings started to swell inside of him as Kanda’s image mesmerized him. Transfixed on Kanda’s photo and without even thinking about it, Allen picked up the artist pencil and walked to the canvas. Once his pencil started to trace Kanda’s photo, unbeknown to Allen his natural artistic abilities returned and everything flowed from that moment on.

Time went by quickly and within two hours Allen had drawn the complete portrait, in detail. Putting his pencil down, he shut off the overhead projector and stood back from the canvas to look at his drawing. It shocked him how well it came out _. Maybe I do have some artistic abilities after all_ , Allen thought, pleased with the outcome.

Allen quietly returned the overhead to the closet and made sure it didn’t look like anyone had been in there. Heaven knows he doesn’t need Cross getting riled up over one more thing.

The clock showed nine. He had finished drawing the portrait, so now he needed Mr. Tiedoll’s help to start with painting it. He checked his cell phone with a quick glance and saw he still hadn’t received a message back from Kanda. Allen’s heart sank. _I guess I really messed up last night, Allen thought sadly, disappointed Kanda hadn’t texted him back._

 _I’ll make Cross’s breakfast first then call Mr. Tiedoll to see if he has any time for me today before I have to go to my fencing class. Shit! Fencing! This afternoon is Kanda’s match at the local arena. I better call Tiedoll now_. Allen remembered and speed dialed Kanda’s house phone.

_“Good morning, Mr. Tiedoll. This is Allen Walker…yes sir…I know it’s this afternoon…is Kanda home…I see…right…of course he’d be at the school practicing. What I wanted to ask sir, is I finished my drawing of Kanda and can start the oil painting…yes sir…I can be there within the hour…thank you sir…yes, I’m aware of Kanda’s match today…really…I’d appreciate a ride…thank you sir… good-bye.”_

_That’s great, I’ll have three hours to work with Mr. Tiedoll before leaving to watch Kanda’s match and make it to my fencing class too_ , Allen thought. Allen was happy with how his day would play out.

Allen quickly made Cross’s breakfast and placed it in a warm oven. _That should prevent him from being angry plus I’ll leave a note for him with my plans for the day._ _Yikes, I better call Lavi to see if he’s going to the arena today_ , Allen thought his mind swirled with everything he needed to have done before he leaves the house.

_“Hi Lavi…yeah…how’d you know I called you for that…I have an appointment this morning, but then I can meet you at the arena. No I can’t stay…I’m not sure Kanda would care if I was there or not…but I want to see him fence…no…no I can’t, I have to get to fencing class…maybe…I’d have to come home and run it by Cross…let’s not go there right now, I have to get going. I’ll meet you at the arena.”_

_Well, that’s taken care of. Oh yeah, I better put the casserole I made for dinner tonight in the refrigerator. That should be everything_ , Allen thought, going over the list in his head.

He picked up the art supplies and canvas then headed for the front door. It was a beautiful sunny day outside—perfect to walk to Tiedoll’s house _._ Allen walked along deep in thought _, Kanda left early for practice this morning maybe that’s why he didn’t text me back. Face it Allen you messed up and Kanda’s not going to get back to you_ , he sighed as he walked briskly along to get to Tiedoll’s.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	8. The Match

* * *

Arriving at Kanda’s house, Mr. Tiedoll invited Allen in and they went straight to the studio. It was a beautiful sunny day and the sun’s rays streamed through the windows onto Tiedoll’s vivid paintings which made them look lifelike.

“Well, let’s see what you have Allen,” Tiedoll said as he uncovered Allen’s work.

“Oh…you did a wonderful job tracing onto the canvas. This is going to be a beautiful painting,” Tiedoll smiled, joy radiated from his face as he gazed at Allen’s sketch of Kanda.

“Well…let’s not jump the gun here, Mr. Tiedoll, we are talking about me trying to paint this,” Allen said with a nervous chuckle. What if he couldn’t do a good job and ruined the painting?

“Nonsense, Allen. If you can draw Kanda like you have here then painting should come just as naturally to you. So let’s get started.” Taking the canvas, Tiedoll sat it on a second easel he had set up in the room.

Allen had done some painting years ago, but he was so young he wasn’t sure it would come back to him as easily as the pencil sketch had. He never thought he was very good at painting, so attempting something so intricate had him worried and he really wanted this to look extra special for Kanda. Hmm, just the thought of Kanda made his stomach flutter.

Tiedoll had taken the next forty-five minutes explaining to Allen the concept of blending colors, highlighting and filling in the background. He held the brush in his hand to demonstrate to Allen how to load his brush with paint and how to properly hold the brush in his hand. Allen sat upon the stool and Tiedoll attached the photo onto the easel for Allen to work by.

“First, I want you to work on the background of the portrait. I like the burgundy walls, if you do, but I’d change the white trim on the fireplace to more of a cream color, so it doesn’t become your focal point. We want to make Kanda the focal point of the painting. Maybe add a subtle fire in the fireplace behind Kanda. Do you understand what I’m suggesting, Allen?” Tiedoll asked. He wanted to make sure Allen understood.

“Yes sir, I can picture it in my mind, and with the photo as backup…I believe I can do this. Though, if I have trouble, you’ll be here, right?” Allen asked nervously he didn’t want to attempt this without Mr. Tiedoll’s guidance.

“Of course Allen, I’ll be right here in the studio working on my painting. Don’t worry I’ll guide you if you need help.” Tiedoll gave Allen the warmest smile, a smile no one had given him since Mana.

Allen looked at the sketch before him of Kanda. He inhaled deeply and then slowly exhaled. _Well, here it goes an honest attempt_ , Allen thought trying to calm his nerves.

After another deep sigh he started to choose his colors. Nervously he held his hand with the loaded paint brush out from the canvas still afraid to touch it. _Go ahead Allen, what are you waiting for, you can do this…Mr. Tiedoll just said you could…breath Allen…breath_. Allen coaxed himself to start.

Tiedoll sat at his easel in back of Allen. He watched patiently for him to gather the courage to touch his paint brush to the canvas. The first time was always the hardest with the fear of messing up what you want to create. The fear was inexorable for any new student of the arts.

 _I have faith in Allen. He’s a very talented young man, he’s just not aware of it, yet. Over time he will build confidence. He would be a good match for my Kanda_ , Tiedoll pondered as he watched Allen stroke his paint brush on the canvas.

Allen’s hand was unsteady and the paint didn’t flow on as well as Tiedoll’s seemed to do when Allen had watched him paint. Picking the brush up off the canvas, Allen stroked his brush again against the canvas. He decided to work on the larger background and tried different ways of holding the brush until it felt comfortable and not as awkward to him. This seemed to do the trick.

With time, Allen felt more comfortable with his painting, became more natural, the brush became less of a tool and more of an extension of his hand, arm, his thoughts, and his soul. He had gotten caught up in learning and practicing the new methods Mr. Tiedoll had showed him as he continued on. Tiedoll smiled to himself, he was happy to see yet another young person on their way to expressing their creativity. Allen was different though—he was a natural.

After a while, Tiedoll went over to Allen and showed him how to load his brush with two colors for adding accent and giving the painting a two-dimensional appearance. Allen picked up the techniques quickly—it was coming back to him.

“You’re doing very well,” Tiedoll said, encouraging Allen to keep going.

Before Allen knew it another three hours had gone by as he became one with the paint brush. It was like playing his piano when he became one with the music. Here, he synced with the paint brush; the paint from the brush flowed onto the canvas like the notes of his piano flowed and filled the air as he effortlessly caressed his fingers over the keys. Like the piano, the canvas allowed him to find peace. He flowed along with it and envisioned what he wanted for an outcome—for Kanda to be taken by surprise and love Allen’s masterpiece he had painted of the older teenager.

“Allen, you’re a natural for this, just like Kanda is. You have caught onto highlighting and your blending of colors is realistic. The wall look like suede which is a texture you automatically added. The trim on the fireplace is a perfect color. Now, when you add Kanda’s skin color, he’ll stand out. Just in the three hours, you have the background almost finished,” Tiedoll explained. He made Allen feel he was good at something else besides his piano playing.

“What should I do with it now? It must be time to go to Kanda’s competition.” Allen sighed, a little tired.

“Yes, we will have to leave within the half-hour. The painting will need to dry. I’ll hide it behind one of my larger canvases so Kanda doesn’t see it. At the rate you’re going Allen you’ll be able to finish the portrait within a week or so giving you plenty of time for you to display it. I’m very proud of you Allen,” Tiedoll said as he hugged Allen around the shoulders. Allen had to bite his tongue with the physical pain this caused him from his bruises.

“When is Kanda _not_ going to be at home again, Mr. Tiedoll, so I could come over and paint,” Allen asked. No way did he want a run in with the older teen.

“Let’s see…Kanda is going to visit a college on Tuesday. He’ll be leaving early from school and will not be home until late. When you get out of school on Tuesday, why don’t you come over then? I’ll be home all day working on a couple of paintings I’ve been commissioned to do,” Tiedoll replied, and waited for Allen’s answer.

“Yes, sir…Tuesday would be good, sir,” Allen said smiling, happy to be in the company of Tiedoll—he surely was the opposite of Cross.

“Okay, with that settled let’s get going. Do you have a ride to get back home from your fencing practice?” Tiedoll asked like any concerned parent would.

“No sir, I either walk or take the bus. From the arena I can pick up the bus to drive me into town and then I’ll walk home,” Allen explained, not wanting to intrude upon Tiedoll’s good nature.

“That’s quite a walk home alone from where your fencing class is,” Tiedoll said with a frown, concerned for Allen’s safety.

“Oh, its okay I’ve done it for the last year so I’m use to it,” Allen said with a slight blush to his face.

Tiedoll didn’t push the subject any further, though Allen could swear there was a look of—what? Concern? But concern about what—Cross maybe? Tiedoll picked up his car keys and they headed out the door for the arena.

 _I don’t like Allen being out on the streets alone, especially around that area. Alma hangs out around there sometimes, and if he found out Kanda’s been seeing Allen, even if it was only as friends, well trouble could arise_ , Tiedoll thought.

When they arrived at the arena, Allen said his good-byes to Mr. Tiedoll and met with Lavi on the other side of the arena.

“Allen, did Kanda’s father give you a ride to the arena?”Lavi asked, curious.

“Ah…yeah…he saw me waiting at the bus stop and offered me a ride here. It saved me time,” Allen lied. He didn’t want anyone to know about Mr. Tiedoll helping him.

“So, are you anxious to see Kanda bouting on the mat? You know how dreamy he looks in his fencing outfit,” Lavi said fluttering his eye lashes at Allen, teasing him as he bounced his shoulder into Allen’s in jest.

“Lavi cut it out…what makes you think Kanda would have anything to do with me. I could dream all I wa-- Shit! Just shut up Lavi,” Allen said, clearly frustrated. Lavi had been trying to get him to confess his feelings about Kanda, almost since the day he met the guy.

“You can be such a jerk!” Allen snapped.

“Where’s Lenalee? I thought she was coming with you?” Allen asked, changing the subject while he tried to calm down as he suddenly realized Lenalee wasn’t here.

“Oh, she’s visiting Black Order College where her brother is Dean of Admissions. Looks like that’s where she’s going to go to college next year and me too,” Lavi said in a nonchalant manner.

“What! You got into BOC with Lenalee? How wonderful Lavi that’s where I would like to go! They have a great art and music program as well as a great fencing team.” Allen said excitedly to Lavi.

“Thanks Allen, I’m happy Lenalee and I will be able to continue seeing each other on a regular basis by going to the same college. It would be great if you ended up going there too,” Lavi said grinning.

During their chatting there had been other fencers that had been called out onto the piste, but Lavi and Allen weren’t paying any attention to them, not until Kanda’s name was announced. They both quickly found seats on the bleachers.

Kanda walked out and stood on the mat. The crowd was cheering and whistling at him as he stood there waiting for his opponent to arrive. He looked dashing in his outfit even though it was only protective clothing. Lavi looked sideways at Allen and saw he had eyes only for Kanda. He smiled; _Allen’s got it bad for Kanda. I wonder what Kanda feels for Allen?_

The announcer shouted out who the two opponents were. Just hearing Kanda’s name sent chills through Allen’s body. _Get a grip, it’s only Kanda_ , Allen thought.

Kanda’s style of fencing was Epée. It was a perfect weapon for him. It was a heavier thrusting weapon than the other two styles. The two things Kanda liked about Epée were the valid target area was the entire body. Allen believed he liked not having to be constricted to only certain areas of the body. Secondly, it was less restrictive than foil fencing. There was no right of way to dictate who attacked and who defended.

Kanda had won many competitions for the school. He was an excellent swordsman. Of course, he had practiced with swords since he had been nine years old. If you’re lucky and behave how you talk to Kanda, he might even show you ‘Mugen’, his absolute favorite Katana sword.

Allen watched as the match began, completely rapt. Kanda’s opponent did an immediate attack moving forward with a bent-arm instead of extending his arm which allowed Kanda to make a hit. At the same time he was protected from a direct hit to himself. Allen knew Kanda was watching how his opponent was delivering his attacks, memorizing his movements, and developing a clear strategy. He knew this because he had learned about that in his own fencing classes. However, Kanda brought it to another level—he was really good.

His opponent delivered sloppy attacks at Kanda and Kanda counterattacked by placing his point in the way of the opponent’s oncoming attack. In doing so, Kanda would have felt the impact of the opponents point on his hand. Even though, Kanda would had felt the contact there would be no hit for the other fencer, giving Kanda the lead. The crowd cheered Kanda on.

Kanda’s skill level was way above this fencer’s skill. Kanda was not one who liked to fence with someone who was not at his level, but in competition he had to fence the opponents they chose.

Allen loved watching the gracefulness of Kanda’s movements. He was swift, balanced, and he flowed seamlessly through his attacks and counterattacks. Allen himself had learned some moves by watching Kanda and practicing them, but he felt he could never be as good as Kanda.

This suddenly made Allen look at his watch to see if he had to leave soon. Luckily, the bout was over and Kanda had gained the most hits. Once again he doesn’t fail in winning.

“Lavi, I have to leave to get to my fencing class. We’ll talk later,” Allen said as he stood. He looked down as Kanda took his face mask off. Allen’s heart stopped when Kanda shook out his long, beautiful black hair, causing the girls to scream out his name, but Kanda’s eyes had caught Allen’s and time stood still for the both of them. Allen’s heart pounded rapidly in his chest.

Lavi punched Allen in the shoulder to bring him back to the present, “You better stop making eyes at each other, or you’ll be late for your class,” Lavi said in jest.

“Ah…Ah…you’re right,” Allen stuttered, not being able to pull his eyes away from Kanda’s. Allen smiled and nodded. A crowd of Kanda’s teammates then jumped on him with the glee of winning the competition.

In the melee, Kanda quickly looked back to where Moyashi was, but he wasn’t there any longer. There was a small, but not insignificant feeling of disappointment not being able to see Moyashi’s smiling face.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	9. Belligerence

* * *

“Okay Allen, that’s enough for today. Your mind seems to be elsewhere. You haven’t lost your balance going into a lunge since you started fencing,” his instructor commented on today’s lesson.

“Yes sir, I’m sorry, there are some things going on at home that have diverted my attention,” Allen replied with that fake plastic smile.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Allen. I do know how difficult it can be with Cross, but don’t let him get in the way of your fencing skills. You do have potential and even Cross sees that,” the instructor said, trying to reinforce Allen’s talent and skill.

“Work on your sequence of attacks. You do them very well slowly, but now I want you to pick up the pace, okay?”

“Yes sir, I’ll work on it at home,” Allen replied trying to keep his smile.

It hadn’t been Cross who occupied the space in Allen’s mind. It was Kanda. Ever since he left the arena he couldn’t stop thinking about the stare they had shared. _He looked right into my eyes and when he did…what the fuck was that thrill I felt shooting through my body?_ Allen thought, speculating on their special moment.

“Good, I see your ride’s here. Oh, Kanda Yuu, congratulations on your win today. You are an outstanding opponent for any swordsman,” Allen’s instructor said in greeting Kanda with a handshake.

Sure enough, there was Kanda, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. While Allen’s instructor greeted Kanda his eyes wandered over to meet Allen’s and that thrill shot through him once again.

 _Damn it, how long has he been watching? Of course he had to come today when it was one of my worst practice sessions ever!_ Allen thought, embarrassed about his performance. His instructor shook Kanda’s hand again then headed to his office.

Allen walked over to Kanda and removed his mask. “Why are you here? I thought you’d be celebrating with your teammates after today’s win,” Allen remarked, confused as to why Kanda came here when he was sure he was mad at him.

“I came to pick you up, idiot. Go change so we can get going,” Kanda smirked, loving the fact he had flustered Allen enough that he tripped over himself.

“Ah…of course…just give me a minute,” Allen quickly replied, backing up and smiling at Kanda. He stumbled when turned and hurried off to the locker room.

When Allen returned, Kanda was still waiting for him. _Damn…what that man does to my heart when I’m around him! I swear I’m going to have a heart attack one of these times the way my heart beats so damn fast_. Allen felt a quant paralysis as his eyes caught Kanda gazing at him and he blushed _. Maybe there was something to the stare we shared_.

“Thank you for picking me up. You didn’t need to do that,” Allen replied shyly as they walked to the car.

“Tiedoll was worried about you walking home alone, so he asked me to come down and pick you up,” Kanda said as he unlocked the car door and opened it for Allen to get in. Standing next to Allen brought back that rush of excitement inside he had felt at the arena when he saw Allen up on the bleachers and more so when their eyes met.

Kanda also had been concerned about Allen’s safety walking alone from this section of town where Alma usually hangs out, even though he felt confused about these feelings arising for Allen.

“Oh…I see.” Allen’s voice dropped in disappointment. He had thought Kanda came on his own accord, but now he felt empty inside knowing Tiedoll had sent him.

“Anyway, I wanted to come just to see how good you are at fencing,” Kanda said. Glancing over, he had seen Allen’s disappointment on his gorgeous face. _Why the hell did I add that on? What’s the matter with me? I love riling Allen, it’s just the look on his face…shit! I am getting too soft with the kid_ , Kanda argued with himself in his mind.

“You did?” Allen perked up feeling hopeful Kanda _did_ want to see him and maybe there _was_ something between them.

“Tsk, don’t let it go to your head moron,” Kanda said coolly, still being evasive about what was happening between him and Allen.

“Uh…no…of course not,” Allen said now happy. _It doesn’t matter what the reason why he came for me. At least I got to see him again and he’s not mad at me_ , Allen thought, his stomach seemed to flutter every time he thought of Kanda.

“You were really great today at the competition, and by the way, congratulations,” Allen said, turning his head smiling at Kanda.

“Just get into the car, Moyashi,” he said annoyed and held the door open for him shaking his head.

Allen jumped into his seat still smiling while Kanda walked around to his side of the car and slid into the driver’s seat.

Kanda glanced over at Allen. _Shit, if this wasn’t one of his real smiles_ , Kanda thought, it felt like his heart just skipped a beat. He started the car and pulled out from the curb.

“Of course I’d win, moron, my opponent was too inexperienced to fence against me,” Kanda commented, with a frown on his brow.

“Speaking of inexperienced, looks like you could use more practice with your fencing too,” Kanda gave a low chuckle.

Allen turned to look out the window, “Yeah, you’re right…it’s just I have…well…oh never mind,” Allen replied with a forlorn look on his lovely face. Kanda had a good idea what had been interfering with Allen’s fencing practices at home—his guardian Cross. Hell, he couldn’t figure out where the kid fit time in to practice his piano, let alone fencing and the massive amount of schoolwork he has.

“Well, I could always use a dummy to bout with…that is if you want to _be_ that dummy,” Kanda said in jest. He really felt the kid could use more practice time, and hell he could too. It would be an extra bonus having Allen around even though Kanda was still sorting out how he felt about the kid.

“Really? You would let me practice with you? Gosh, that would be great!” Allen exclaimed his eyes danced with excitement.

“Okay, let’s set something up. We can practice in my basement seeing it would be the most unlikely place to get interrupted,” Kanda said, frowning. _At least the asshole won’t interrupt us there,_ just the thought of Cross sparked anger inside of him.

“I have to leave town tomorrow for awhile, but I’d be back by two in the afternoon. You could meet me at my house. Does that work for you?” Kanda asked, glancing sideways.

“Yes, that would work perfect for me. Sunday’s Cross is gone all day so I won’t have to make lunch or dinner for him. Okay, then tomorrow I’ll be at your place by two o’clock,” Allen said cheerfully.

“Kanda…, “Allen swallowed hard which he did every time he wanted to ask Kanda something.

“What?” he asked, paying attention to his turn coming up.

“Well…I made macaroni and cheese casserole for tonight…would you like to stay for dinner?” he asked timidly.

“What will Cross have to say about that?” he asked, wondering if it would annoy the hell out of Allen’s guardian which would give him great pleasure.

“He doesn’t mind. He’s always said I could have someone come over for dinner, but no one had ever been brave enough to come,” Allen said, turning to look out the window again. He remembered how none of his friends from back home would ever come over to play with him, let alone stay and eat with him. Allen sighed heavily.

“Sure, why not. I’ll call Tiedoll to let him know, maybe we could even watch another movie; that is if you don’t fall asleep on me,” Kanda said, with a coy smile and Allen blushed profusely. _Che, the kid’s adorable when he blushes._

When Kanda pulled into Allen’s driveway, Cross’s car was already parked there. Allen languidly got out of the car, uptight about his initial greeting with his guardian. Kanda waited for him at the front of the vehicle. They walked in silence to the front door and as Allen reached for the door handle Cross opened it. This time he was a little more cordial then last time.

“Well, wasn’t it nice of your boyfriend to pick you up at practice today,” his guardian said, coming across a bit snide.

“Cross, he’s not my boyfriend, and I’ve asked Kanda to stay for dinner with us,” Allen said in a stern tone, but not to the point where Cross would have yelled at him. It appeared Cross hadn’t started drinking yet which was a big relief to Allen.

“Kanda you’re welcome to sit in the living room while I prepare the table and food, or you can hang out with me in the kitchen. It’s up to you.” Allen felt better knowing Kanda was here with him and he didn’t have to be alone with Cross.

Cross went into the dining room and took a bottle of wine out of the China cabinet and brought it into the kitchen. He pulled the often-used cork screw from the draw and slammed it shut with his hip. Kanda observed the manner of his procedure. It seemed Cross had done this before—many times.

Kanda sat down at the kitchen table to be closer to Allen. Cross kept his eye on Kanda as he turned the corkscrew tighter into the cork and yanked it out with a pop and poured himself a glass of wine.

“Would you like a glass, boy?” Cross asked Kanda, looking him up and down as if checking him out.

“No thanks, I don’t drink,” Kanda said flatly. It didn’t bother him to look right into Cross’s glowing eye. His half-mask he wore was not as intimidating to him anymore.

“So tell me Kanda, are you fucking my charge?” Both kept eye contact as if challenging the other. Kanda didn’t even flinch from Cross’s question.

Allen thought he was going to die right there from Cross embarrassing him. He felt mortified. _Shit, I hope Kanda doesn’t walk out on me. I better hurry and get the table set and food out_. Allen picked up his pace and got everything onto the dining room table so they could all sit down to eat.

“No I’m not, but if I was I wouldn’t tell _you_ ,” Kanda said curtly, his eyes still glared at Cross.

“Cross will you please stop with the questions? I have the food on the table so let’s eat,” Allen said, his face red with the awkwardness of the situation. _Why did Cross always have to make his friends uncomfortable? Though, Kanda’s doesn’t look flustered at all._

Kanda sat down at the table across from Allen’s guardian. Cross placed the corkscrew down on the table and poured himself another glass of wine. He picked it up and looked over the rim at Allen as he took a sip.

“Well kid, how’d your fencing class go today? Any better yet,” Cross looked over at Kanda. “You must have watched him fence, how bad was the kid anyway?” Cross asked smugly, staring at Kanda as he passed him the casserole dish.

Kanda added food to his dinner plate, never giving way to Cross’s look and passed the casserole dish onto Allen. Kanda’s stare never wavered from Cross’s hard look on his face.

“Actually, for the short time he has been fencing he performs well. I’ve offered to have him practice with me,” Kanda sneered at Cross before taking a bite of food. He didn’t really enjoy the taste of the food in his mouth as it was now bitter with Cross’s questions. He hoped his answer soured Cross’s mouth as much. At the very least he could then perhaps enjoy his dinner.

“Why, thank you boy for helping the brat out! He can use all the help he can get; that is if he planned on making it to any competitions,” Cross said as he poured himself his third glass of wine.

There was silence for awhile as everyone ate their dinner, though Cross and Kanda kept looking up now and again, their eyes glaring at each other. Cross downed his glass of wine, poured another, and downed that one only to pour yet another glass.

 _Hah, I must be annoying the hell out of him the way he keeps downing those glasses of wine. I wonder if he drinks like this all the time. Moyashi’s been lucky not to have_ _Cross take a swing at him_ , Kanda thought while Cross kept filling his wine glass until the bottle was empty then got up from the table and went to the China cabinet for another bottle of wine before he sat down and opened it.

“Cross, maybe you should be careful how much you drink tonight. You said you were going out later…” Allen was cut off by Cross’s caustic remark.

“Shut the fuck up, brat. If I wanted an opinion from you I would have asked for one. It’s because of _you_ I drink so much, you damn _bitch_!” Cross snarled, and hammered home the last spike into Allen’s heart. 

Allen’s heart pounded hard, his chest hurt from Cross’s loud, bellowing voice belittling him in front of Kanda. Tears stung at the back of his eyes. He refused to let one drop fall to give his guardian the satisfaction of unnerving him once again.

Cross finished that glass and poured another from the new bottle. There was utter silence in the room except for the chair legs that screeched across the hardwood floor as he pushed his chair back forcefully and stood up. He picked up his wine glass and grabbed the wine bottle by its neck.

 “I’ll be in my study until I leave. While I’m in there working I expect you to have this mess cleaned up. And by the way, what are your plans tonight?” Cross demanded, slurring his words, still loud and strident.

“We were going to watch a movie,” Allen replied hoarsely as he tried to get the lump out of his throat.

“Well, keep it quiet out here while I’m working in my office,” Cross said as he turned and walked out of the dining room towards his office.

Allen didn’t know what to do with Cross’s churlish behavior towards him. It hurt every time he told him it was his fault he drank. Lately, it didn’t seem to matter what Allen did—it was always wrong. Cross’s brusque treatment left his heart raw and heavy, but he tried to act like it didn’t bother him in front of Kanda. But Kanda was no dummy; he could read Allen’s face—hurt and shame was written all over it.

Allen smiled his fake smile at Kanda. “I’m sorry about that Kanda, I…I…” Allen didn’t know what to say and feared he would break down crying if he continued to talk.

He picked up the dishes and brought them out to the kitchen while Kanda picked up the rest of the food and followed him. Allen put them into the sink and felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Allen hung his head. He liked Kanda’s warm hand comforting him and wanted to lean back into Kanda’s chest for him to wrap his arms around him and hold him tight. He wished to feel safe and secure.

“Fuck him, Moyashi. I figured he would act this way. Hell, he doesn’t bother me, so don’t be embarrassed by his actions. He was the one being the asshole,” Kanda said angrily.

To take Allen’s mind off Cross’s cruel actions towards the kid, Kanda started teasing Allen until they were bickering back and forth while they did the dishes.

“What should we watch this time?” Allen asked, grinning at Kanda as they walked into the living room. He felt better now. Kanda’s presence seemed to stabilize his emotions. _Damn, what is it about Kanda that draws me to him, other than he’s drop dead gorgeous?_

“Well…maybe it’s a good time to have a comedy to lighten up the situation.” Kanda smirked at Allen and thought; _damn, he’s so cute with that grin on his face. What would it feel like to kiss him? His pinkish lips look soft and warm. I could easily wrap him into my arms and get lost in his scent and those lips…fuck, what the hell am I thinking?_

“Here are a couple of comedies.” Allen took a small collection of movies from the bookcase. “Which one would you like to watch?” Allen asked as he held the DVDs for Kanda to review.

He took them out of Allen’s hand and chose one then handed the others back to him. Happy with Kanda’s selection, he powered on the DVD player and TV, put the movie in and hit play.

Kanda had taken his seat on the end cushion where he sat last time. Allen remained on the floor; he felt self-conscious about his seating situation with Kanda. _If we had a loveseat than there would be only one place for me to sit—next to Kanda,_ Allen thought.

“Well? Get up off the floor and sit in the middle cushion next to me, moron. We will have snacks later, right?” Kanda asked, enjoying Allen’s discomfort.

“Sure,” Allen said, brightening up, “Cross won’t be here much longer. He had mentioned he was leaving within the next twenty minutes,” Allen said, smiling with relief.

The movie was just what Allen needed—light, fun and comical. The next few scenes of the movie were hilarious and Allen started to laugh. Kanda perked up at this pleasant change in him. They were into the funniness part of the movie and Allen’s laughter rolled out of him, letting him be the kid he was, the kid he should had been allowed to be.

This brought on the most wonderful feeling in Kanda’s heart. Allen was beautiful when he laughed without inhibition. _What the fuck am I feeling? I’ve never experienced this with anyone else. Why does this keep happening?_ Kanda thought as he watched Allen thoroughly enjoying himself.

“Will you _shut_ the fuck up, bitch _?_!” A roar screamed out from the study.

Kanda hit the pause button startled by the intimidating verbal explosion that came down the hallway. The tall redhead stomped down to the living room and marched furiously up to Allen his face reddened from ire. Allen cringed as a drunken Cross towered over him—he felt like a child all over again.

He loomed over Allen yelling, almost screaming at him. “Didn’t I tell you to be quiet, you faggot! Do you know what the fuck quiet means? Eventually not! Because you haven’t been quiet! I’m fucking leaving! I expect you to be in bed when I get home which will be _very_ late, so I don’t have to look at your ugly face!” Cross blasted Allen so viciously a spray of spit spewed out of his mouth onto Allen’s face.

Cross was ready to burst with violence. His fists clenched at his sides as if ready to throw something, or worse hit Allen. His guardian abruptly did a clumsy about-face and galumphed to the entryway grabbing his coat and keys and stormed out the door slamming it shut behind him.

Kanda was just as shocked into silence from Cross’s outburst as Allen was. He looked over at Allen and saw his lovely face was as white as a sheet. His eyes were wide petrified and tears streamed down his rosy cheeks. Kanda swore he heard Allen’s heart breaking.

Allen quickly collected himself and covered his face as he got up off the couch to leave the room, “Please excuse me a moment Kanda,” Allen choked, barely able to speak. His heart felt as if it had been ripped from his chest and trampled on it hurt that bad. Plus, with Cross’s rage he could have beaten him with his fist. Kanda’s presence had to be what stopped him.

Kanda got up quickly to prevent Allen from leaving the room. He didn’t know why, but he automatically grabbed Allen’s arm and turned him around, pulling him into his arms and held him tight.

“It’s alright, you can cry, I’ll hold you,” Kanda whispered into Allen’s ear through the lump in his throat. He felt a hollow pit in his stomach. He couldn't imagine what Allen must be going through right now. Anger seethed inside of Kanda at Cross’s atrocious behavior towards Allen.

 _I wish I could take him away from this. How long has this shit been going on? I can’t believe Moyashi hasn’t had a nervous breakdown having to deal with this crap alone,_ Kanda thought mystified. His own heart pounded and ached for Moyashi.

Kanda held him as he felt Allen’s legs giving out from the despair. He helped him to the sofa and they both sat down. Kanda still held Allen, and felt as if he never wanted to let him go. Allen slowly started to get control of his emotional pain and his tears. He pulled away from the warm embrace of Kanda, not really wanting to, but he was so embarrassed he felt unworthy of his comfort.

“I’m sorry Kanda, I…I don’t…know what to say. It’s a blessing you were here tonight…he might have hit me if you weren’t. It was his drinking, he’s better when he doesn’t drink...”

“ _Don’t_ you _dare_ apologize for what that asshole just did to you! There is _no_ excuse for his behavior. For Christ sakes, he’s your guardian!” Kanda growled his eyes dark and threatening. Kanda couldn’t stand to be in this house any longer, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to leave Allen here alone.

“Moyashi, go wash your face and pack an overnight case. We’re getting out of here for tonight. I’m not leaving you here alone with that jerk who just tried to hurt you,” Kanda said through gritted teeth.

“You’re going to stay at my house tonight. I’ll leave a note for Cross. He won’t mind you being gone tonight and if he does Tiedoll will talk to him,” Kanda said matter-of-factly, his face flushed still with anger.

Stunned, Allen looked at Kanda, not believing his ears— _he does care for me more than I thought_.

Allen did as he was told and went upstairs. He washed up, changed his clothes and packed a few things for his overnight stay at Kanda’s. He shut his door and descended the stairs where Kanda waited for him at the bottom.

Kanda took the case from Allen’s shaking hand and they walked out the door. Once outside Allen locked it. They turned to look at each other. Both felt something transpire between them. _There’s no denying it any longer. Moyashi means something to me. What that something is I’m not sure, but it’s something special, and it runs deep inside of me_ , Kanda thought, looking at the agony in Allen’s silvery eyes. He just wanted to see the pain in those beautiful eyes disappear. He put his hand on Allen’s lower back and escorted him to the car.

As Kanda opened the car door, Allen turned to face him. What Allen felt was written all over his face: he clearly cared deeply for Kanda. For whatever reason, at that moment, no words were needed to communicate between them how they felt.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	10. Safe Haven

* * *

The carriage lanterns, one on each side of the garage, provided a warm soft glow of welcome as Kanda pulled into his driveway and parked. The ambience of distress filled the car and neither made an attempt to leave the cozy abode. Kanda looked over at Allen. The golden glow from the carriage lights toned down the red puffiness around Allen’s eyes and muted the trail from tears that stained his cheeks.

Kanda gently laid his hand on Allen’s arm to reassure him that he was not alone. He wanted to give Allen the time he needed to collect himself before they walked into his house and faced Tiedoll. Allen’s head hung down to his chest in shame believing he was the cause of all his problems with Cross.

Allen had taken on all the burden of Cross’s actions—past and present. He thought he could have done something, anything to stop Cross from hating him. He just never understood what it was Cross wanted from him in order to be accepted. By not letting go of the guilt he held inside it only left him overwrought.

How many times could these incidents keep happening? How many times of having the scars inside ripped open time and time again, before they will no longer heal? The pain tore him apart and left him raw and broken and in total disgrace. What else could Cross take from him? He had stripped him of any self-worth and had even trampled down his mind and now his soul.

Allen felt Kanda’s warm hand on his arm. He turned his head slightly and looked at him. Compassion showed on Kanda’s face an emotion Allen had never seen before. Gone was all the hatred the two had shared over the past months since the bon fire this past summer. Desperately he wanted to be held in Kanda’s arms again where he had felt his warmth and strength—a place where he had felt secure.

“Are you ready to go in, Moyashi?” Kanda asked gently, searching Allen’s face for an answer.

“Will you stay by my side when we go in?” Allen asked his eyes brimmed with wetness again.

“Of course I will. Let’s go. You can stay in my room with me tonight,” Kanda said, squeezing Moyashi’s arm for reassurance. “Wait here.”

Kanda got out of the car and walked around to Allen’s side. The car door creaked when he opened it and helped him out. Allen stood up on his shaky legs and leaned against the car for support while Kanda pulled his overnight case from the backseat. The older teen placed his arm around Allen’s small waist assisting him as they walked up the slate path to the front door.

Tiedoll had been sitting in his chair reading when he had seen car lights turn into the driveway. He looked out the window and saw their car parked in the driveway. He knew immediately something had happened. Though, it wasn’t until he watched Kanda help Allen out of the car, and Allen clutched Kanda’s arms to steady his shaking body did he realize something bad had happened. He prayed Cross had not hit the boy.

He watched as Kanda assisted Allen slowly up the walkway. Headlights flashed inside the house from another car that passed by slowing down as it drove past the house.

The front door opened and closed quietly. Tiedoll turned around from the window when they entered the living room. A rush of fear flooded Tiedoll when he saw how distraught Allen appeared. Tiedoll looked at Kanda, his son’s eyes flared both with anger and worry; he quickly walked over to the two young teens.

“What happened, Allen? Did Cross hit you? Come in and sit down. I’ll get us all a cup of tea,” Tiedoll said, ushering Allen to the couch to sit down not waiting for the boy to answer and rushed off to the kitchen. Kanda sat down next to him. Kanda wished he could put his arm around Allen’s shoulders and draw him close to comfort him, but Tiedoll interrupted his thoughts when he returned with a tray of hot tea.

Clearly Allen was an emotional wreck. Kanda picked up a cup of tea and handed it to Allen. He looked at Kanda and thanked him, but when Allen took the cup from Kanda, his hands shook so badly the tea spilt over the rim of the tea cup. Kanda quickly grabbed some napkins and blotted the hot liquid that had splatter on Moyashi’s pants.

“Are you alright? It didn’t burn your legs did it?” Kanda asked, with a tone of concern.

“No, I’m fine, thank you,” Allen whispered, not sure of his voice.

Allen looked into Kanda’s eyes, his own eyes conveying discomfort and he whispered to Kanda, “Will you please explain what happened tonight? I can’t talk about it.”

Tiedoll watched the two young teens interact and knew that something had changed in their relationship. He wasn’t sure if either of them really understood what was happening between them but Tiedoll did. Kanda spoke up and explained the events of the evening.

“I’m so sorry, Allen. No one deserves to be treated in such a savage way. Son, you did the right thing bringing Allen over here. Allen, we do have a guest room, but Kanda would you mind if Allen spent the night sleeping in your extra bed?” Tiedoll asked, testing to see how Kanda would respond.

“Why of course, I don’t want Moyashi sleeping alone in some dark spare bedroom,” Kanda said, astonished Tiedoll would even suggest Allen sleep in another room after what he went through tonight.

“Well then, with that settled I think you both should go to bed to get some rest. Kanda, you have to leave early in the morning and Allen has had enough for one night,” Tiedoll said, raising from his chair and picked up the tea tray.

“Allen I’ll see you in the morning. Kanda will show you where everything is. Please sleep in if you need to. I’ll be here all day tomorrow,” Tiedoll said and gave Allen a warm smile.

“Thank you Mr. Tiedoll for…” Allen had a lump form in his throat and choked,”…letting me stay here with you both,” Allen said. He suddenly felt exhausted from the night’s abhorrence.

“Come on, Moyashi. I’ll show you to my room.” Kanda picked up Allen’s overnight case and placed his hand on the small of Allen’s back and guided him up the stairs that lead to his bedroom.

Kanda sat Allen’s overnight case on his desk chair. They silently changed for bed. While Allen slipped into his sweatpants Kanda couldn’t help but admire Allen’s strong thigh muscles as well as his defined calf muscles. He quickly looked away when Allen turned around.

“Kanda, I’m…” Allen looked down at his feet, “so glad you were there tonight. I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t,” Allen’s voice cracked and a tear ran down his cheek when he blinked his eyes.

“Come here, Moyashi,” Kanda said throwing the covers back on Allen’s bed. Allen’s head hung to his chest as he shuffled over to where Kanda was standing by his bed and stood in front of him. Kanda placed his finger under Allen’s chin and gently lifted it so Allen was looking directly into his eyes. He took his thumb and wiped away the tear.

“I’m glad I was there too,” Kanda whispered, spellbound by Allen’s glistening silver eyes. His head slowly lowered towards Allen’s lips their eyes still locked on each others. He wanted to kiss him and hold him tight to take away all his pain.

“Kanda, is everything alright right in there? Did you two need anything?” Tiedoll asked with a rap on the door. The spell was broken between them and Kanda pulled away and kept himself in check.

“Everything is fine Tiedoll,” Kanda replied to keep him from coming into his room annoyed at the interruption.

“Get in bed Moyashi, you need your sleep,” Kanda said quietly and Allen slid into the bed and Kanda covered him, tucking him in for the night then turned off the light on the nightstand. Kanda walked over to the door and opened it to leave, the hallway light shone pie shaped across Allen’s bed.

 “Kanda?” Allen asked in a whisper.

“Yes?”

“Please don’t leave me alone in your room,” he softly whispered anxiously.

“It’s okay, I’ll be right back. I’ll leave the door open,” Kanda replied whispering back.

Kanda left the room and quickly returned with a box of tissues and a nightlight plugging it into the wall. He turned it on before closing the door and left the box of tissues on Allen’s night stand. He looked down at his friend’s young face and noticed the worry frown on his forehead and the pain that was still present in those haunting silvery eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere, Moyashi, but in the bed next to you,” Kanda assured him softly, then returned to his own bed and slid in covering himself. He laid facing Allen, fluffing his pillow to get comfortable for the night.

Allen also was lying on his side. When they looked at each other their eyes locked. Both knew tonight had changed something in their relationship. Allen knew these feelings he had for Kanda were running deeper than what he had ever experienced with any other boy and quite frankly he was a little scared.

“Close your eyes Moyashi and sleep. Tomorrow will be a better day,” Kanda whispered.

Allen closed his eyes and soon was sound asleep. Kanda kept his eyes on the white-haired teen for awhile longer. He wanted to go over there and crawl into bed with him to hold him close. It had been an emotional night and Kanda too was exhausted and had a full day ahead of him tomorrow. With time his eyelids because heavy and he shut them succumbing to the darkness of sleep.

Kanda’s arms were wrapped around his pillow hugging it closely as he dreamt about Allen. _He had slid into bed with Allen who had rolled on his side and snuggled in close to Kanda’s chest. Kanda’s arm draped over Allen’s waist under the covers his scent was strong in Kanda’s nostrils he laid so close to him._

_Warmth radiated off Allen and his naked body excited him. Kanda’s hand caressed the soft smooth skin and he started to rub himself against Allen his hardness between them. Allen slid onto his back, stretching and reaching his arms over his head and turned slightly rubbing his hot skin against him. Kanda found Allen’s mouth. Kissing it he pushed his tongue into the warm wet cavern. Allen was so sexy Kanda felt he would come just by Allen’s erotic behavior._

The strong urge to urinate roused Kanda from his erotic wet dream he was having about Allen. Great, not only did he need to urinate, but he also had a hard on. Kanda carefully slipped out of bed as to not wake Allen and rushed to the bathroom. He looked at the clock and figured he might as well shower and dress now. It wouldn’t be long before he would have to leave.

In the shower, the hot water felt good on his body and thoughts of Allen came back to arouse him once again. The memory of Allen playing the piano with his long, slender fingers caressing those keys brought on the familiar ache and his groin and his hot throbbing dick. Then the erotic dream he had of being with Moyashi further erected him. Between the two visions it didn’t take long to jerk off. He only wished someday he would share this with Moyashi.

Tiedoll came out of his room as Kanda came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Tiedoll raised an eyebrow looking at his son in just a towel. Any other time he wouldn’t have given it a second thought, but he knew something was developing between the two young teens and the sight brought to mind something different.

“It’s not what you think, Tiedoll. So wipe the shocked look off you face. I merely took my shower to get dressed to leave,” Kanda smirked at Tiedoll.

“Well…I…of course you didn’t,” Tiedoll said in passing his son—relief showed on his face that Kanda couldn’t see. Kanda chuckled to himself.

He quickly dressed and sat down and wrote a note for Allen. He hoped the younger teenager would do what he asked of him. Kanda laid it on the nightstand next to Allen’s bed then brought the covers up around his friend’s chin. A smile graced Kanda’s mouth at the peaceful look on his friend’s face. _I wonder if he dreams of me the way I just dreamt about him_.

Kanda knelt by the bed and he brushed the hair out of Allen’s eyes and kissed him on the forehead. How he would love to taste those pump pink lips. _Che, get a grip_. He walked to the door, turned to look one last time at Allen before he left the room. _He’s so damn beautiful_. Quietly Kanda closed the door behind him and headed downstairs.

Tiedoll was already in the kitchen with breakfast already made for his son. Kanda could smell it all the way upstairs and was famished after last night. They glanced at each other when Kanda entered the kitchen. He ignored Tiedoll’s look and sat down to eat mainly because he needed to get going.

“Son, how do you think Allen slept last night? Did he have any nightmares?” Tiedoll asked, not turning to look at Kanda.

“No, he didn’t have any nightmares that I know of. I’m sure he slept the whole night without waking. At least I didn’t hear anything,” Kanda replied, now picking at his food. Tiedoll looked over at his son.

“Did you sleep alright, Kanda?” Tiedoll asked. “I was concerned when I saw you coming out of the bathroom and…”

“We didn’t do _anything_ , Tiedoll!” Kanda said firmly, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“I didn’t say you did. I know you well enough, son, that you wouldn’t take advantage of Allen while he’s down and hurting this badly,” he said quietly. “Do you care about Allen?”

“I really don’t want to get into this right now, Tiedoll. We can discuss this at another time,” Kanda said annoyed.

“Just remember Kanda that Alma is still a problem. I don’t want to see you get hurt by him again.” His foster father turned to face Kanda with that concerned look he always gave him when he was worried.

“Yes, I remember, but he can’t keep ruining my life. I’ve moved on from him and I wished he would do the same,” Kanda replied. Though he too worried about what Alma might do if he knew about Allen and him becoming friends, or if it became more.

“Look I have to get going. Please, try to keep Allen here for the day until I can get home,” Kanda said and picked up the car keys from the table. “I’ll see you later, Tiedoll.”

“Drive carefully, son,” Tiedoll counter with a smile.

“Oh, Kanda, I thought I saw Alma drive by last night when you and Allen were coming up the walkway. I pray it wasn’t him, but I thought I should mention it anyway.”

“Thanks, hopefully it wasn’t him,” Kanda replied walking out of the kitchen.

Tiedoll started a batter of muffins for Allen to have when he woke up and poured himself a cup of coffee. He was actually glad to see his son take his time with Allen for he could sense that Kanda was trying to figure out what it was he felt for Allen.

He sensed the feelings developing between Allen and Kanda was nothing like his son had with Alma. Alma was too forceful with Kanda and stalked his son because he had been so attracted to Kanda. Once Alma had set his sights on Kanda he was persistent in having him. Kanda had finally given in and started to date Alma.

Tiedoll had seen from the beginning it would be a short-lived relationship once Kanda had been around Alma long enough to know his personality and his possessiveness. Luckily it had ended, but not without consequences.

Upstairs Allen lay in bed with thoughts of Kanda floating through his head. He could still feel Kanda’s warm arms holding him from last night at his house. He inhaled and smelled Kanda’s scent in the bedroom, and for some reason that excited his body. No boy had aroused Allen the way Kanda did to him.

The aroma of fresh brewed coffee wafted to Allen’s nose and the smell of cooked bacon. He stretched and looked over at the bed next to his—Kanda’s not there. The bed was neatly made. _I would have loved to have seen him first thing in the morning. I wonder what it would be like to wake up in Kanda’s arms_ ,’ Allen thought then noticed the note on the night stand next to his bed. It was from Kanda. With shaky hands, Allen opened it.

_Moyashi,_

_I’ll be gone for the day, but will be back by two o’clock for our practice. Do not leave the house, stay with Tiedoll until I get back._

_Kanda_

What beautiful handwriting Kanda has. Allen smelled the paper, it was Kanda’s scent and he held it to his chest for a moment before he got out of bed.

Allen made the bed and took a hot shower trying to wash away the panic and pain he had internalized from last night. The pit in his stomach came back without Kanda there to help distract him from his thoughts as he dressed and neatly packed his belongings into his overnight case—including the note from Kanda.

Last night was a close call. He was sure Cross was going to hit him and all he could do at the time was sit there—paralyzed. Allen tried to put those terrible thoughts behind him before going down to face Tiedoll. Descending the stairs, Allen was about to step onto the bottom step when the phone rang and he heard Tiedoll answer it—Allen stopped.

_“Oh, hello Cross…yes he’s here, he spent the night…yes in Kanda’s room…no my son would not take advantage of Allen…Allen’s spending the day with me painting on his art project and then the afternoon with Kanda practicing their fencing…I’d say he’d be home by eight o’clock tonight at the latest…alright…oh Cross…don’t ever treat Allen like that again…yes we do have a history…I won’t stand by and watch you harm Allen..Cross? Cross are you there?”_

_The nerve of him, he hung up on me!_ Tiedoll groused in thought, put out by Cross’s action and hoped he had gotten his message across loud and clear to the redhead.

Allen stood on the bottom step. He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop it just sort of happened. _What history does Cross and Mr. Tiedoll have together? Cross had never mentioned anything about them knowing each other before moving here_.

He walked into the kitchen enjoying the wonderful smells of breakfast. He wondered if this might be what it felt like to have a warm family to wake up to everyday.

“Good morning Allen. You’re up early, I hope you slept well. I have some breakfast made for you. I hope you like bacon and eggs. Oh, and I just took muffins out of the oven,” Tiedoll said warmly with a smile.

 _To think, Kanda has the pleasure of getting up every morning to this wonderful man’s smile who loves him dearly. I wonder if he realizes how lucky he is_.

“Yes sir, I love all foods,” Allen said smiling. He was starved.

“Well then, dig in and after breakfast you can get started on Kanda’s portrait. Would you like me to stay and keep you company? If not I’ll head to my studio.”

“No, go ahead to your studio, sir. I’ll just eat and clean up my dishes. I’ll be in soon,” Allen said with a warm smile back and wondered if this could be heaven.

“Alright, but you don’t have to clean up. I can take care of the dishes later,” Tiedoll said over his shoulder as he left to go to his studio to work.

The food was great! So yummy! Allen ate quickly and cleaned his dishes anyway. The thought of him leaving a mess for Tiedoll was unthinkable in Allen’s mind, not after being cooked such a wonderful breakfast.

It wasn’t planned that Allen would be at Tiedoll’s house to paint this morning, instead he was supposed to practice fencing with Kanda in the afternoon. But with last night’s events here he was. Allen walked into the studio and over to his painting the leaned against the wall and picked it up and placed it on the easel. Standing back, he looked at it anew; Allen was impressed with his work so far. He checked his watch. He had at least five to six hours to work on his project. He should have a good part of it done today. He’ll have it done in plenty of time for Parents Teachers night. Gosh, where has the time gone?

Tiedoll went over a few more pointers for Allen on blending colors for the skin and hair and on the background that Allen needed to finish. When Tiedoll finished Allen was ready to set to work. Once his brush touched the canvas, his natural abilities took over and the paint flowed easily for him. He was lost in his painting just as he got lost in his piano playing. Maybe it flowed so easily because it was Kanda’s portrait he was working on. Whatever the reason was, Kanda was slowly coming to life on his canvas.

Tiedoll didn’t want to interrupt Allen’s passion as he worked with ease, brush strokes gliding over the canvas. It seemed nothing would penetrate Allen’s concentration until there was a growl that roared from his stomach. Kanda had mentioned to Tiedoll to listen for Allen’s stomach to growl and then he would know Allen was hungry. Tiedoll took the opportunity to go out into the kitchen and made lunch for Allen.

Allen was applying the paint to create Kanda’s black outfit when Tiedoll left the studio. The black outfit’s tight fitting top sported a stand up collar in the back which came down into a deep V-neck. The top was sleeveless and tucked into his yoga pants. Kanda’s hair was pulled up in a ponytail with lose strands that had escaped from the band that held it and soft sexy wisps of hair dangled down both sides of his beautiful face.

The flow of the paint to canvas had Allen wrapped up in ebullience over his beautiful model as time slipped away. Allen stood back to admire his work and sighed after he had finished the portrait except for a few touch-ups. Kanda was incredibly radiant and his serene facial express made him even more beauteous.

“Allen, it’s beautiful!” Tiedoll said admiring his handsome son and the talent Allen displayed.

“You’ve done a magnificent job. He should be very happy when he sees it. Allen, I’m very proud of you,” Tiedoll said putting an arm around Allen’s shoulders and squeezed him. Luckily the bruises had healed enough that it didn’t hurt as bad this time when Tiedoll squeezed tight.

“Well, let’s put your portrait behind the taller painting to dry. It’ll be ready for next Friday. Allen, do you need to show your teacher before Friday night?” Tiedoll asked.

“Well, yes I should show him now that the art project is done, but I’d like to keep it here until next Friday so the students don’t damage it,” Allen explained.

“Well, how about I drive you to the school the early part of next week to show him. Then I’ll bring it back here to hide it,” Tiedoll suggested.

“Really? That would be great. I need to go to the instructor when no one else is around, especially Kanda,” Allen replied, appreciating Tiedoll’s suggestion. Otherwise, he wasn’t sure how he would have gotten to the school.

“Well then, why don’t you call on Monday after school? Kanda needs to be over at the arena for a practice and that would give us time,” Tiedoll suggested.

“Sure, I’ll give you a call right after I talk to the instructor,” Allen said, happy he was done with his project. Now they have both the school play and Halloween decorations to work on during class. Allen wondered what Kanda’s reaction would be after he saw his portrait.

Allen didn’t realize it was two o’clock and he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast and he was starving. Tiedoll noticed Allen looked at his watch.

“Allen I have a couple sandwiches for you on the counter, milk is in the refrigerator and I left cookies for you on the counter too. Why don’t you go into the kitchen and eat. I’ll take care of your brushes and clean up in here.”

Allen said thank you and hurried to the kitchen and gobbled the food down Tiedoll had left out for him. After he finished, his eyes drooped he was so tired. With painting non-stop and last night’s events, everything seemed to have finally caught up with him physically.

“Allen you look exhausted. Kanda won’t be home for another hour or two. Why don’t you go upstairs and lay down for a nap. I’ll have Kanda wake you up when he arrives home,” Tiedoll said as he came into the kitchen and saw Allen was ready to fall asleep.

“Thank you sir, I don’t get much sleep, especially if Cross…well…err…I’ll go lay down, sir.” Allen said and quickly made his exit. He was ready to get under the covers and sleep. _I feel like I could sleep forever_.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	11. Aftermath

* * *

Allen was so exhausted that once he had covered himself with a blanket and was comfortable in his bed it felt as if his body became one with the mattress.

Suddenly, a streak of panic flashed through him, as painful memories surfaced from last night’s verbal assault from Cross. The images of Cross were vivid in his mind, especially of Cross towering over him, and a shot of terror rushed through his body.

No! He wasn’t going to go there. Cross was _not_ going to rob him of his much needed rest. Allen started deep breathing to control the panic he felt. In doing so it reminded him of Kanda. Thoughts of the older teen filled his mind instead and he allowed his imagination to run wild as to what Kanda would do to him if he was in bed with him right now.

Allen visualized Kanda’s hands caressing his body. His wet lips were on Allen’s mouth kissing him deeply only releasing his hot lips to slide them down his neck nibbling on it with his teeth. Goose bumps and a thrill of excitement filled his body. These sexy images of Kanda followed him as his eyelids became heavy and closed as he floated into the darkness of sleep.

Kanda came through the front door, creaking as he shut it. A creak that he had been meaning to oil for Tiedoll but never had taken the time to do. The jingling of car keys was thrown in the tray on the entry table and then he hung up his coat. The house was very quiet and he wasn’t sure if anyone was home. He looked in the living and no one was there, so he quietly walked down to Tiedoll’s studio to see if Allen and Tiedoll were in there painting.

“Oh, hi Kanda,” Tiedoll said to his son standing in the doorway of his studio looking tired and worn out. Then a sudden concern showed in his eyes.

“Where’s Moyashi, he didn’t…” Kanda panicked but was interrupted by Tiedoll.

“No Kanda, he didn’t go back to Cross’s. He was exhausted after painting and eating, so I suggested he go lay down until you came home. Kanda, I’m not sure he should be doing any physical activity today. His little body looks run down and with school tomorrow maybe he should just rest. It’s just my opinion mind you, but lying in bed watching a movie with you might be better.”

“Well, I hate to admit it, but you have always been a better judge about people. Anyway, I’m pretty tired after the competition yesterday and then Cross last night. I’ll go up and check on him,” Kanda said, then turned around, walked to the stairway and took the steps two at a time.

Kanda quietly opened the door to his room. Moyashi was sleeping soundly on his side and his face looked drawn for a kid his age, twitching now and then in a restless sleep. Kanda remembered Allen’s laughter and smiles from last night before Cross had crushed his lively spirit. Just thinking about it made him angry.

No, Kanda didn’t want to wake him. He himself was too tired to verbally spar or bout with him today. He walked over to the bed and knelt down on the floor. _How this white-hair kid grabs my heart. I want to hold him again like last night and have his warm, small body against mine. I was so afraid he had gone into shock. What a bastard Cross can be_ , Kanda thought, looking down at this beautiful person whom he had feelings developing for.

Kanda touched Allen’s soft face. His fingers slid down the soft white strands of Allen’s hair and then leaned in smelling the scent of his own shampoo on him. Kanda couldn’t resist and touched his lips to Allen’s forehead though he would have preferred to have kissed his lips.

He sat on the floor by the bed. His body wanted Allen and knew this kid had been stealing his heart bit by bit, even day by day. _Damn, these complications with Alma. Why won’t he just back off and leave me alone_. Kanda didn’t want to involve Allen in his struggle with Alma and knew it wouldn’t be safe for Allen even to be seen with him.

He thought about what Tiedoll had said about the possibility Alma might have drove by last night. _If he did, I have no idea how he will react about seeing me with Moyashi_ , Kanda thought, still glazing at Allen’s beautiful face. _If Alma tried to hurt Moyashi then there would be hell to pay_.

He was watching Allen when slowly he opened one eye, “Hi there,” he whispered sleepily, his voice hoarse. “Are we going to bout today?” It sounded like it took all his strength just to talk.

“I thought it would be better to rest this afternoon. We can start practice Tuesday after school. How about a movie, and Baka, you have my permission to fall asleep during it,” Kanda smirked at him. _Damn the kid, he looked so vulnerable_.

“Yeah, I sort of feel like a wet noodle, so you might have to carry me downstairs,” Allen muttered sleepily.

“Well, it just so happens I have a TV and DVD player in my room for lazy people—like you,” Kanda chuckled with a wink. “I’ll push the beds together so you won’t have to walk anywhere,” Kanda snickered, loving the thought of Allen being close to him again.

Allen only had strength enough to smile at Kanda, but it was a smile that touched Kanda’s heart every time he saw it. He got up and moved the nightstands then pushed the beds together. He picked out a movie, placed it in the DVD player and pressed the play button. Kanda climbed on top of his bed and fluffed his pillows to lean back against the headboard.

The movie started but Allen couldn’t see the screen well, so he moved his pillow and laid it across Kanda’s lap with no objections from the older teenager. He slid his tired body over to lay his head on the pillow pulling the blanket with him. Once comfortable, Allen found he felt safe knowing Kanda was here with him that he fell back to sleep easily.

Shocked at first by Allen’s action, Kanda realized he loved Allen’s head on his lap. He pulled the covers up over Allen’s shoulders than draped his arm and hand over him. Kanda leaned back and closed his eyes taking in all the sensations around him. It didn’t feel awkward in the least sitting like this with Allen.

It felt the same as when they had watched their first movie together at Allen’s house and the teenager had fallen asleep. He remembered Moyashi’s warm body leaned against him. It was the first time he recognized how natural it felt to be in an intimate setting with someone. With Moyashi it had felt as if they had always been together.

Like right now, with Allen laying his head on his lap sleeping, curled up in the fetal position. They seemed to ‘fit’ each other, at least so far in this…what…a relationship? What would one call what they were? Friends, or maybe close friends was a better term though it seemed to be growing faster into something else.

It was only three weeks ago the two of them were fighting and bickering at each other with hatred. Now look at them. Kanda wanted nothing but to protect Allen—not fight with him. Things seemed to have changed and this time Kanda noticed it was happening—he didn’t blind himself to the facts. Not like he did with Alma.

Kanda’s mind wasn’t on the movie playing in front of him but on Allen. He took a deep breath and inhaled Moyashi and his scent mixed together creating a unique wonderful new fragrance. He was comfortable being close to Allen and slid down a ways until he was almost holding him in his arms then he too fell asleep.

* * *

**To be continued …**

 

 


	12. An Incident

* * *

“Damnit!” Allen said as he struggled to get his arm into his shirt sleeve. The ace bandage, wrapped tightly around his elbow, didn’t give him much room to bend it. He had left his bedroom door open and Cross walked by and saw Allen’s arms tangled in his shirt now inside out.

“Here let me help you with that,” Cross grumbled and Allen huffed sighing. Cross didn’t seem to have any remorse about what happened after Kanda left from dropping him off last night.

Cross had been drinking again when Allen got home and Kanda had stuck around to make sure Allen was going to be alright before leaving him alone with his guardian. They had been in Allen’s bedroom when Kanda said good-night and left Allen gathering his school papers and books for the next day.

Of course, Cross had been standing right outside of Allen’s door when Kanda had opened it knowing full well Cross had been eavesdropping. There was nothing they had said or did for the brute to be angry about, but little did Kanda know Allen’s guardian had been seething over the incident that had happened on Saturday night.

Cross had been holding some sort of grudge against Allen for leaving and staying over at Tiedoll’s house and being lectured by the man. He himself, in his drunken state last night, did regret grabbing Allen by the arm, swinging him around so forcefully the boy fell over backwards slamming his right elbow hard on the hardwood floor.

The amount of pain Allen was in Cross had been afraid he had cracked his elbow and yanked Allen out to his car, rushing him to the hospital. Luckily, it turned out not to be broken, but only bright red and swollen. The emergency room used an ice pack to help with the initial swelling then later wrapped it with an ace bandage. Before leaving the hospital to head back home the nurse brought in pain medication for Allen to take.

“Is it still painful?” Cross asked flatly as he finished helping Allen put his shirt on. “The doctor did say it should only be a few days before you would start feeling a lot better— _if_ you keep icing it.”

“Yes it still hurts, but not as bad as it did last night. I don’t want to take any pain medication with having to go to school today. They make me too drowsy,” Allen said, picking up his knap sack and slinging it over his left shoulder.

“I won’t be home until late this evening, so don’t bother with dinner for me tonight,” Cross said curtly.  

“Mr. Tiedoll is going to bring my painting to school so I can show it to the teacher. He said he would store it until Friday night for me,” Allen told Cross leery how he might respond.

Cross gave Allen a look he’d never seen before and didn’t know what to make of it. “Just make sure to ice your arm when you get home,” Cross said turning to leave his room.

Allen’s day at school was more than dealing with his classes. Student’s had been asking all morning about his arm. Even the girls started hanging around him wanting to help him with his books. He thought he was going to die when one of the girls kissed him on the cheek after leaving some of his books off at his locker.

What was worse, the pain and aching in his elbow was starting to bother him more than he wanted to admit, but he really didn’t want to miss Art class—his chance to see Kanda today. Lavi was hanging around his locker and saw the drawn look on his face.

“Nice move Allen to get some chick to kiss your cheek. You look like shit. Give up already, you need to go to the nurse’s office and put some ice on that arm. I can see you’re in pain. If it’s Kanda you’re worried about I’ll tell him where you are,” Lavi said, with a big grin.

“Uh, you don’t have to tell Kanda. Anyway, why would he want to know where I am? He’s not interest in me,” Allen said, acting as if there was nothing between the two of them.

“Yeah right, what about the way he looked at you after he won the fencing competition on Saturday? And _you_ , you couldn’t take your eyes off him. So, you’re saying there’s nothing going on between the two of you, eh?” Lavi teased Allen, chuckling.

“Go on and get to the nurse’s office,” Lavi grinned, shooing him away. Allen said nothing. His face felt like it was bright red and turned quickly and walked to the nurse’s office before Lavi could say anything else to embarrass him. _How does Lavi always know what’s going on? Am I that transparent?_ Allen thought as he walked along holding his right arm.

Allen had never needed to go to the nurse’s office before and he was unsure where it was. He should have asked Lavi, but he hadn’t wanted to hang around with Lavi any longer then he had to. Some girls hanging around their lockers saw Allen looking confused or perhaps lost. One of the older girls walked over to him.

“Allen Walker, right?” she asked.

“Ah…yes,” Allen said nervously having an older girl talk to him that knew him, but he didn’t know her.

“You look lost, Allen Walker. Could I help you find something?” she asked raising one of her eyebrows.

“Well…yes, I need to go to the nurse’s office, but I seemed to have lost my way,” Allen said nervously, his cheeks blushed pink.

“Hey girls, I’ll meet up with you in class. I’m going to walk Allen down to the nurse’s office,” she said sweetly and winked at her friends.

“That’s quite alright. You can just tell me the way and I can find it on my own,” Allen said, stammering over his words suddenly feeling shy. He’d never had any of the older girls talk to him except Lenalee and she was his friend.

“Come on Allen, I’ll walk you down. It’s not too far from here and I’m heading for class in that direction anyway,” she said, slipping her arm through Allen’s left arm.

“Looks like you hit your arm pretty hard,” she said as they strolled along. Allen was so tense he felt perspiration in his arm pits.

They reached the nurse’s office and the girl walked him inside to the nurse sitting at her desk.

“Good morning, Ms. Freeman. I’ve brought Allen Walker down so he could see you. He wasn’t sure where your office was,” she said sweetly and let go of Allen’s arm.

“I need to get to class, but it was a pleasure to finally meet you, Allen Walker,” she said, winking at him and scurried off as the bell rang for the next class to begin.

“What can I do for you, Allen?” the nurse asked, noticing Allen’s pale face and the way he held his arm in discomfort.

“Well, I had an incident last night and the doctor told me to keep it iced and wrapped. I thought I could wait until I got home from school today, but the pain and throbbing has become too much for me to handle,” Allen explained to the nurse.

The nurse came around the counter and carefully held Allen’s arm as she gently pushed on the injured area.

“Ouch!” Allen said, startled as he tried to pull his arm out of her hands.

“Okay Allen, go into the other room and lay down on the bed. I’ll bring in a Tylenol and an ice pack to help ease the throbbing,” the nurse said, walking over to the medicine cabinet unlocking it.

Allen did as he was told. He felt stiff as he climbed on top of the bed and laid his aching body down on the firm mattress. Since the fall, not only did his elbow ache, but his whole body from the impact with the floor. The nurse came in with a glass of water and Tylenol for him to take. Even though she was gentle in unwrapping the bandage Allen still had pain pulsing in the elbow’s area with any movement. Noticing Allen wincing in pain the nurse carefully wrapped the ice pack around it.

“I’m glad you came down to my office the swelling is bad enough you needed to ice it. The Tylenol should help with the pain and throbbing. I’ll leave the ice pack on for twenty minutes then I’ll be back,” she said as she laid a blanket over him and left.

Allen hadn’t seen Kanda all morning to tell him what had happened. It was too late last night to call him, plus the medication had already started making him sleepy. Allen was sure Lavi had blurted it to Kanda by now, but Allen was too tired to think about how Kanda might react to what happened and fell asleep.

A short time later the smell of food wafted to Allen’s nose just as his stomach growled. Opening his eyes he found Kanda standing next to the bed with a tray of food he sat down on the bedside table.

“I thought you might be hungry, Moyashi,” Kanda’s soft blue eyes gazed at him.

“Want to tell me what happened after I left last night?” he asked calmly and pulled a chair closer to the bed.

Allen wasn’t sure he could speak right then. Kanda’s deep blue eyes gazing at him made his stomach flutter with butterflies. He seemed to lose himself whenever he looked into those incredible eyes of Kanda’s.

The nurse came in, nodded to Kanda and propped Allen up with pillows to be more comfortable to eat. She removed the ice pack and said she would be back to wrap his arm, but Kanda told her not to bother that after Allen finished eating he would wrap it and help him get to his next class.

“Eat, Moyashi. You need your strength,” Kanda said, quietly, leaning back in the chair not taking his eyes off Allen. Allen wondered what was going through Kanda’s mind but didn’t dare ask.

After Allen finished his lunch Kanda pushed the table out of the way and scooted his chair closer to the bed. He gently took Allen’s arm into his warm hands and examined it. The swelling was going down. Kanda’s warm hands encased his cold arm then lightly rubbed his thumb over the swollen area.

“Talk to me, Moyashi,” Kanda collectedly demanded as he wrapped Allen’s arm. Allen told him everything that had happened last night after he left.

Allen watched as Kanda’s jaw tightened and he gritted his teeth as his friend’s soft blue eyes turned a dark stormy blue. Kanda quickly turned away from him as if he didn’t want Allen to see the anger in his eyes.

“Damn it! I _never_ should have left you alone with him last night especially when I knew he was drunk,” Kanda cursed, angry with himself for not foreseeing this happening.

“Kanda, you can’t watch me all the time and it’s really not that bad. You can see the swelling is going down,” Allen said, trying to ease Kanda’s frustration.

“Not that bad? He took you to the fucking hospital to make sure it wasn’t broken! Why do you always want to make excuses for him? He’s a cold-blooded bastard who could care less about your safety or health,” Kanda said sharply, not meaning to speak so roughly to Allen.

“Look, I have to go to practice soon, but I don’t like the idea of you being home alone with him tonight,” Kanda grounded out. “I can’t believe the bastard would hurt you after his performance on Saturday night. I could…”

“Kanda, he’s not coming home until later and I’ll probably already be in bed. I’ll be fine, really,” Allen said, trying to sound confident.

“You don’t sound to convincing, Moyashi. I wish I could bring you home with me again, but it would probably make matters worse for you with him. Call me if you need anything and I mean _anything_ ,” Kanda said worried with a crinkling of his forehead.

“I will Kanda. I’ll see you tomorrow after school, right?” Allen asked, trying to take Kanda’s mind off him and his safety.

“Of course if your arm is hopefully better so you can practice with me,” Kanda smirked. He knew what Allen was trying to do—ease his mind.

Kanda finished wrapping Allen’s elbow and held his hands around it gently as if not wanting to let go. Kanda’s eyes locked with Allen’s silvery eyes as he too felt the electrical current flowing between them. Kanda leaned in towards Allen wanting to kiss him but the nurse walked in interrupting him.

“Are you alright to go to your next class, Allen? I’ve dismissed you from music class today due to your arm,” the nurse said, handing Allen signed paperwork for being excused from classes.

“Yes, I’ll be fine,” Allen said lightly with a smile.

Kanda walked Allen to his next class. Students were yelling and talking loud in the hallway where they needed to part ways. Girls walked by trying to get Kanda’s attention, but his eyes were only on Allen and never strayed.

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow, Kanda,” he said, not wanting to see him go. He swore Kanda wanted to kiss him, but there were too many students milling around.

“No more girls kissing you, Moyashi,” Kanda smirked, embarrassing Allen, but the glimmer in his eyes told him something different that made him blush.

 _Che, what would he say if he knew about the older girl walking me to the nurse’s office_ , Allen thought.

“Remember, call me if you need anything,” he whispered down to Allen and turned to leave. Allen couldn’t stop himself from watching Kanda sashay down the hallway with a little twitch to his ass. He sighed then turned and headed into his classroom.

Class seemed long to Allen for all he could think about was Kanda and the thought of kissing him. He could still see that glimmer in his eyes that sent fire rushing downwards. So much had happened between them this weekend and now they both couldn’t deny their attraction for one another. Maybe Kanda was waiting for the perfect moment to kiss him. The clanging of the school bell brought Allen back from his daydreaming.

This was Allen’s last class, so he called Tiedoll to let him know he’d be there soon for his painting. When Allen arrived at Kanda’s house he was greeted by Tiedoll’s warm welcoming smile. He had Allen’s painting already in the car so they were able to head directly back to the school to see his teacher.

“Ouch! Damnit,” Allen muttered to himself as he tried to get the painting out of the back seat. He had hit his elbow on the front seat of the car and pain shot up his arm.

Tiedoll had noticed Allen’s stiff arm and swore he heard him swear when he was getting his painting out of the back seat but said nothing. He figured if Allen wanted to tell him what had happened then he would. He didn’t want to pry into Allen’s affairs.

“This is the Art room,” Allen said as he reached for the door handle and they both walked into the classroom.

Allen introduced Mr. Tiedoll to his teacher, but then wondered if Tiedoll already knew him since he was Kanda’s teacher too. His teacher loved Tiedoll’s paintings and owned a few of them. While the two chit-chatted Allen placed his painting on the easel and uncovered it for the teacher to see.

“Allen, this is beautifully done. You’ve captured Kanda with such creativity. It’s remarkable the blending of the paint creating texture and making Kanda look realistic,” complimented his teacher. “You should be very proud of yourself. I never expected to see another fine piece of art done in my class.”

“I’m sure you would like to know what your grade will be for such a lovely painting. Well, I can tell you what your grade will be, _if_ you exhibit it at the Parents Teachers Night. This portrait is worthy of an A+. Of course, as you know, any student who won’t display their painting is an automatic F. The F is because the whole project is about preparing the painting to be exhibited for that night,” his teacher explained to make sure Allen understood.

“I guess I’ll have to exhibit it to get my higher grade,” he said smiling, then looked at Tiedoll smiling at him and there was a sparkle in his eyes showing he was proud of Allen.

“Okay Allen, why don’t you bring your painting back on Friday night? There will be an easel with your name on it. Incidentally, your easel happens to be next to Kanda’s,” the teacher said, glancing over at Tiedoll.

When they had finished at the school Tiedoll dropped Allen off at his house. He waited in the car to make sure Allen was safely inside and he waved from the doorway as Tiedoll drove away. Allen watched Tiedoll drive down his street when another car that was passing by slowed down as if it would turn into Allen’s driveway. He had no idea whose car it was and with the blacked out window Allen couldn’t see inside. He quickly shut the door and locked it wondering if that could have been Alma’s car. But no it couldn’t be, Alma didn’t even know who he was let alone know where he lived.

Allen let the thoughts go and decided to make his dinner. He wanted to go to bed early tonight so he wouldn’t have to see Cross when he came home. Hopefully, the pain medication would make sure he slept through the night.

His phone vibrated and he looked to see a text message from Kanda. A thrill shot through his body seeing Kanda’s name on his phone and a text message.

_Just checking in to see if you made it home safely…Cross around?_

Kanda cared about him and he wanted him to rest assured that he was fine so he wouldn’t worry all through his practice. He decided he wouldn’t tell Kanda about the car that passed by tonight, he’d tell him later.

_No, Cross isn’t around, and yes, I’m home safe and have locked the door. I’m going to eat something then ice my elbow. I don’t want to be up when Cross gets home, so I’ll take my medication and be in bed. Will I see you tomorrow at school?_

_Of course, moron, I’ll see you in Art Class, that is if you’re not in the nurse’s office. We’ll walk to my house after school to practice—if you’re still up to it._

_I’ll be up to it. My elbow is feeling better—see you tomorrow!_

Allen re-read the message from Kanda over and over pinching himself to remind him this was really happening. Kanda…Yuu Kanda had been spending time with him, texting him and let’s not forget he stayed overnight in his bedroom!

Every girl in the school was head over heels in love with Kanda, even knowing he was gay, but then again, most every guy at school drooled over him too, but Kanda seemed to be hanging around with him—Allen Walker. Allen couldn’t stop smiling to himself and feeling giddy.

It didn’t take long for Allen to hop into bed as the medication started to kick in. He was excited about seeing Kanda tomorrow at school, but more excitingly, he would have his first fencing lesson with Yuu Kanda!

* * *

**To be continued …**


	13. Practice

* * *

Tuesday after school, Allen walked home with Kanda to have their first practice together—his elbow was still wrapped, but he could still workout with the Asian teenager. Allen was pretty nervous, he knew Kanda was a great fencer and he didn’t want to embarrass himself.

 _What am I worried about? Kanda knows I haven’t been fencing for long, but I doubt if he would go easy on me today, sore arm or not_ , Allen thought as he walked faster to keep up.

As the two teenagers walked along, their bickering back and forth was heard by anyone within ear shot. When they got closer to Kanda’s house Crosses car was backing out of his driveway.

“What would Cross be doing at your house, Kanda?” Allen asked turning his head to look at him, who in turn looked at Allen, both wondering why Cross had been there.

“I have no idea, but I’m going to find out when I ask Tiedoll,” Kanda said in a huff.

Allen was already in a foul mood. His medication hadn’t kept him asleep and ended up awake in the middle of the night. He hadn’t fallen back to sleep until early this morning. Now seeing Cross at Tiedoll’s house he felt even more uptight with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

When they reached the front door to Kanda’s house he opened it for Allen to go in first. Tiedoll was just going around the corner when he stopped and leaned back to see who was there. He wondered if Cross had forgotten something.

“Welcome home boys,” he said, turning to walk out to greet them. Tiedoll never failed to have a warm smile on his face.

“Allen you just missed Cross, he’d stopped for a few minutes to chat,” Tiedoll said, giving no other indication as to why Cross had been there.

“What does that prick want coming over here?” Kanda hissed, narrowing his eyes at Tiedoll. Seeing Cross had put Kanda on edge wondering what the man was up to. Wasn’t it bad enough he had harmed Allen?

“Now Kanda, I’m glad he did, so I could have a serious talk with him about Allen. Sometimes we have to impose ourselves on others to help provide change to a situation,” Tiedoll said, not wanting to rile his son.

“I’ll impose on him if he lays another hand on Moyashi! I don’t like the guy coming over here. It’s the one place I thought Moyashi might feel safe,” Kanda snapped angrily.

“I believe he’d proven himself with his outbursts both Saturday and Sunday night. What’s next?” Kanda snorted as he turned away from Tiedoll.

“Come on Moyashi we have practice to start,” Kanda said, reining in his anger as he waved to Allen to follow him downstairs. _I wish that prick would stay away from here, I don’t trust the jerk_.

“Are you alright, Kanda?” Allen asked as they both changed into their fencing uniforms.

“Yes, Cross has a way of aggravating me,” Kanda replied stepping into his breeches.

Allen chanced a glance over at Kanda as he slid into his pants. He couldn’t help notice Kanda’s strong thigh muscles and a partial view of his tight buttock muscles. Seeing Kanda like that sent a flash of warmth deep down inside of him. He quickly lowered his eyes to focus on his own dressing before Kanda saw him staring at the older teenager.

Sitting down Allen pulled on his knee-high socks and shoes. He chanced another quick glance only to have his eyes met by Kanda’s staring back at him. _Do I have something showing? What’s he looking at?_ Allen thought fretting that he must look a mess.

Allen got up and struggled putting on the plastron, an underarm protector which provided double protection on his sword arm. Kanda watched while he struggled with one hand trying to avoid hitting his sore elbow and shook his head.

“What?” Allen snapped at him, mad at himself for his lack of sleep and his arm being bandaged and awkward. He’d been looking forward to this all day and he felt inadequate already next to Kanda.

“Here, let me help you with that, moron. You should ask for help there’s no way you’re getting this on alone with that bandaged elbow in the way,” Kanda said helping him.

“Here put your arm in and I’ll buckle the side,” he demanded as he tugged to ensure they were tight enough.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to fence today? Seems your elbow is still pretty tender,” Kanda asked, skeptical if Allen was truly ready.

“Stand still and let me help you with the jacket,” he grumbled when the jacket proved to be a little more of a challenge with Allen’s bandaged arm.

“Ouch, my arm doesn’t bend that way, Kanda, and yes I’ll be able to fence today. Didn’t we just have this discussion on the way here,” Allen snapped at the physical discomfort and having to repeat himself.

“What’s the matter with you? Didn’t you get enough sleep last night? Stand still and let me get the damn jacket on you,” Kanda said impatiently, now putting a mask over Allen’s head and fixed the bib around his neck then donned his own mask.

They both seemed to be in bad moods, one from lack of sleep and the other because of Cross and wondering what he was up to and if it had anything to do with Moyashi.

“Let’s get you a weapon,” Kanda said, turning to walk to the cabinet which was against the far wall in the corner of the room.

“Which type of foil do you use Moyashi—French, Italian or pistol grip?” he asked, wanting to see if Allen knew the different types of weapons he had to offer.

“I use the Italian, the handle is shorter than the French foil,” Allen replied coolly, figuring Kanda was probably testing him.

“Do you use a wrist strap, or has your instructor introduced the strap to you yet?” Kanda asked, wondering how much Allen’s instructor had taught him.

“No, I haven’t used a strap, why?” Allen asked curious.

“Because idiot, it’s generally used so the fencer has better control of their foil,” Kanda said, haughtily, wanting to taut Allen to get him angry enough to be ready to bout with him.

“Well, you don’t have to be so smug about it and stop calling me an idiot!” Allen said, getting a little annoyed with Kanda’s change in attitude.

Kanda adjusted the strap on the foil for him and then they walked over to stand on the strip in the middle of the room. They bowed to each other now ready in the en garde position.

“Okay Moyashi, let’s take it slow at first so I can see how you attack and parry,” Kanda said, staring out of his mask at Allen. Allen knew the parry was a simple defensive action to deflect an attack, but he decided he would attack which was an offensive action.

Kanda gave the signal to start. Allen initiated the attack. His sword arm and weapon extended threatening a valid target on Kanda. Kanda quickly parried with the forte of his blade which was wide enough to be missed by Allen’s blade.

Allen attacked with a right-of-way following a valid parry immediately to Kanda’s parry. But Allen didn’t give himself enough distance which allowed Kanda a direct offensive action as he moved into it quickly.

As Kanda’s blade slid along Allen’s weapon he established leverage by moving just before the guard on Allen’s foil, which brought them close together creating an unusual pause as they looked into each other’s competitive eyes. Allen was distracted by looking into Kanda’s deep blue eyes and missed making his next move. His grip loosened and with Kanda’s strength and force Allen’s foil dropped from his hand.

“That’s not fair, Kanda!” Allen pouted, being outsmarted and distracted by the older teen.

“What’s not fair? That you dropped your foil with my move—fair and square? Don’t be a sore loser over your first attack, idiot. That’s what your opponent wants you to do and then he’ll have the upper hand on you,” Kanda raised his voice at Allen, now wanting to rile him even more.

“Let’s try this again, Moyashi,” Kanda said flatly, heading back to his line on the strip.

“My name is Allen…Allen! A-L-L-E-N you big dumb jerk!” Allen shouted back, losing his cool and hated himself the moment those words came out of his mouth.

“Good Moyashi, keep that edge you have, it might help you in your attacks and defenses,” Kanda explained.

“Why you…” Allen started to threaten Kanda as they bowed to each other. He readied his foil, his feet at en garde position. Kanda observed Allen’s arm position and stance then signaled the start of the bout.

Allen attacked first again, surprisingly with a forced momentum forward by his front foot which provided a kicking action to close the distance between them. Immediately Allen lunged, landing on his front heel gliding forward, his foil thrust forward in a direct line at Kanda.

Kanda’s immediate response was a jump backwards, quickly re-opening the distance to evade Allen’s lunge and thrust. Kanda stamped his front foot on the floor as a distraction. This caught Allen off guard again when Kanda jumped forward and produced a sharp controlled blow to the middle of Allen’s foil, creating another opening and knocked Allen’s foil out of his direct line making a direct hit on Allen.

“Shit!” Allen said, gathering control over his quick emotions to verbally strike back at Kanda. He was going to be a bigger person this time and swallow it.

“Okay, fair hit,” Allen shouted, pulling his mask off and shook his wet hair from sweat.

“It’s about time you appreciated a skilled hit,” Kanda teased, removing his mask, his long black hair cascaded down passed his shoulders. He shook his head to free the remaining hair.

Allen gave a small gasps at the beautiful, sexiness this action portrayed to him. Kanda removed his gloves and pulled the hair tie out from inside. Without thinking, Allen quickly walked forward still stunned by the older teen’s beauty. Kanda raised his arms to pull his hair up when Allen’s hand grabbed his arm and stopped him.

He brought Kanda’s hand down to his side and Kanda dropped the other one not resisting Allen’s bold gesture. Allen leaned in and lifted himself up onto his tip toes allowing his fingers to intertwine into those soft, silky strands of hair and slid his fingers through them as if mesmerized.

“Beautiful…” Allen whispered and looked into Kanda’s eyes, “you’re beautiful,” he said, his eyes soft with passion. Heat flooded low and deep inside of Kanda, arousing him, wanting the take Allen into his arms.

Kanda caught Allen’s hand holding it still in his hair. His heart beat wildly; heat pulsed below, getting hotter when lust showed in Kanda’s eyes as he looked into Allen’s. Slowly they started to lean into each other. Allen tilted his face to be closer to Kanda’s, their lips ready to intermingle.

“Oh my, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude, but I brought some refreshments down for the two of you,” Tiedoll said, with a blush to his cheeks for ruining their first kiss or he presumed their first.

Kanda released Allen’s hand at the same time Allen released Kanda’s hair—both composed themselves.

“It’s nothing, Moyashi was taking something out of my hair and at the tugging I grab his hand, it’s nothing,” Kanda said as he came up with a suitable lie trying to force his eyes away from Allen’s.

“Uh…yes that’s right,” Allen conferred with Kanda’s explanation; his red cheeks betrayed his embarrassment.

“Well, I also needed to tell you Allen, Cross had called and wants you home in time to make him dinner,” he said, looking at Allen and then his son. They were so adorable together.

“We’re done here anyway, so we’ll change and be upstairs in a minute Tiedoll,” Kanda said in a low voice, his eyes still on Allen’s. Tiedoll nodded.

“Moyashi, I’ll write down some notes we can go over later. Just suggestions and problems I noticed during our practice,” Kanda said, breaking eye contact as he removed his jacket.

“Sure Kanda, that would be helpful for me,” he said as they changed out of their fencing uniforms.

Kanda came over to help remove Allen’s jacket and protector, his hand touched Allen and he stopped for a second as his heart picked up in speed again. _What this kid does to me should be a crime_ , Kanda thought, grinning to himself.

When they finished changing, Kanda looked into Allen’s eyes again and there was no doubt in his mind how the younger teen felt about him. “Come on Moyashi, I’ll drive you home,” he said.

“Thanks Kanda, I’d appreciate that,” he replied, and finished dressing then they both went upstairs.

“Tiedoll! I’m going to drive Moyashi home. I’ll be back soon,” Kanda shouted down to the studio and grabbed the car keys in the entry.

“Come on Moyashi.” Kanda opened the front door for Allen and they headed to the car. Allen slipped on a stone lying on the slate and Kanda caught him as he started to fall backwards. Allen blushed when Kanda’s arm encircled him around his waist to make sure he wouldn’t fall again.

“Did you twist your ankle?” Kanda asked just to make sure the younger teen wasn’t injured.

Allen laughed nervously, “I’m fine, really.”

They laughed as they walked to the car and Kanda opened Allen’s door and shut it once he was seated then he went around to the driver’s side to get in. Kanda backed out of the driveway, turning the car to drive towards Allen’s house, but neither of them had noticed the dark sedan with the blacked out windows hiding in the shadows of the trees.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	14. Jealousy

* * *

Allen stared out the window at the beautiful day that existed beyond the classroom. Kanda had been on his mind for the better part of the day as to why he hadn’t come to school today.

He couldn’t think of anything he had done that would cause Kanda not to show up at school. Surely it was quite the opposite from what he had experienced yesterday.

After school yesterday, he and Kanda had their first practice together. Allen found Kanda ignited more than his hot temper. The way Kanda gazed at him with his deep blue eyes had sent an all-consuming blaze through his body. Never had he experienced such intense aching and wanting another boy as strongly as he did for Kanda.

He couldn’t get the image of Kanda out of his mind when he had taken off his mask, shook out his long, black hair, and it cascaded down past his shoulders. Allen remembered how Kanda’s long strains of hair had felt like soft silk threads that slid through his fingers.

The slight flush from their bout complimented Kanda’s lightly tan complexion and his cobalt blue eyes had bored into Allen’s soul—as if he had branded him.

 _He was just mere inches from my lips. Damn, I could have kissed him!_ Allen thought as he remembered the heat and excitement that had flared inside of him and the bulge that had grown beneath his tightened breeches.

 _What’s happening to my body? When I see Kanda my body temperature rises and I get this tingling feeling flowing through my body. What happened between us yesterday? I felt it. Had Kanda felt it as strongly as I did? Was it because of yesterday he didn’t come to school today?_ Allen pondered this over in his mind while he stared out the window. 

There was a tap on his shoulder which brought him back from his daydreaming—his teacher. “Allen, your reading material is down on the desk, not outside the window,” he mused, pointing to Allen’s unopened book.

“Sorry sir, I’ve had something on my mind,” Allen blushed and opened his book.

“Please see me after class,” the teacher said, and continued walking down the aisle of desks observing other students.

The book Allen was pretending to read flew out of his hands when the school bell rang loudly in the classroom. Being startled had left his heart pounding even faster in his chest as he reached down to pick the book up. His heart had already been beating quickly with his fantasy thoughts about Kanda and him. Thank goodness class had finally ended and the school’s day.

Allen sauntered up to the teacher’s desk wondering what he had done to warrant the teacher to ask him to stay after class.

“You wanted to see me after class, sir?” Allen asked timidly, wondering if he was in trouble.

“Yes Allen, I understand you stop by Kanda’s house often on your way home. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind dropping off this book he wanted,” the teacher asked, holding the book out for Allen to take. _How did he know about me going over to Kanda’s? Lavi? Damn him!_

“Uh…no problem, I’ll be walking home that way and I’d be glad to stop to drop it off for you, sir,” Allen said, relieved he wasn’t in any kind of trouble and took the book from the teacher’s hand and left the classroom.

 _Well, this will give me an excuse to stop to see Kanda_ , Allen thought nervously, but filled with excitement at the same time.

Walking back to his locker Lavi came up in back of him, “Allen, do you know why Kanda’s out today?”

“Why would I know that? Maybe he’s sick,” Allen replied, already annoyed with Lavi’s interest.

“Weren’t you over there after school yesterday?” Lavi asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Why do you want to know?” Allen asked suspiciously, not wanting Lavi to know about Kanda and him spending time together.

“Well, I drove by his place yesterday, later in the evening, on my way to Lenalee’s house. Alma was in the driveway arguing with Kanda. I swore I saw Alma slap Kanda across the face because Tiedoll was rushing out the door to interrupt what was going on. I thought you might have heard from Kanda about it,” Lavi said, seriously.

“No Lavi, Kanda didn’t tell me about it and did you stop to think maybe he doesn’t want anyone to know? So maybe you should just keep it to yourself instead of blabbing it all over the school,” Allen snapped at him, now worried if Kanda was all right.

“Whoa…okay Allen, what’s gotten you all fired up about Kanda anyway? Did something interesting happen between the two of you?” Now it was Lavi’s turn to look suspiciously at Allen.

“No, why would you ask me that? We only practiced fencing after school,” Allen quipped and put his books back in his locker.

“Alright, so nothing had happened between the two of you. I just thought you’d like to know and I haven’t told the whole school,” Lavi said, defensively.

“I’m sorry Lavi I’ve just been on edge today and thanks for telling me. But right now I need to head home,” Allen lied, wanting to get away from Lavi so he could head over to Kanda’s house.

“Oh that’s alright I need to get to Lenalee’s locker to walk her home. So I’ll see you tomorrow, and Allen, would you let me know if you find anything out about Kanda?” Lavi asked, than scooted off to find Lenalee.

 _Damn, what would Alma want with Kanda? Are they still together? I thought they broke up in February. What’s the matter with me, maybe Kanda is really home sick and I’m just making something out of nothing. I have to stop to see him to make sure he’s okay_ , Allen thought and slammed his locker closed.

Not wasting anytime he swiftly walked to Kanda’s house. Mr. Tiedoll answered the door, but Allen was shocked not to see Tiedoll’s usual warm, happy smile. Instead his face was drawn and pale; his eyes puffy and dull. He stood before Allen with drooped shoulders as if it took too much energy to straighten up. _Something must have happened to Kanda. Why would he look so sad?_ Allen thought.

“Hello Allen, come on in. Kanda’s out in the back tending his garden. He said you would probably show up after school, another practice today?” Tiedoll asked, in a flat, monotone voice.

“Is Kanda alright,” Allen asked, his voice quavered.

“Yes, he’s alright, but I have to let him tell you what he wants you to know. It’s not my place to explain his personal affairs, Allen,” Tiedoll said quickly, and he turned away walking back to his studio.

_Now that was a weird comment. What the hell happened here since I had last seen Kanda?_

Allen had to see for himself. He walked to the back of the house where the patio was located and sure enough, there was Kanda on his knees, his back to him over by the peony bushes weeding around them. _What a beautiful garden! Did Kanda do all of this on his own?_ Allen wondered, distracted by the beauty of the garden. He opened the patio door and stepped outside.

Allen knew Kanda was already aware of his arrival. Kanda had this second sense about himself knowing when certain people were in his presences without even seeing them. In Allen’s case, Kanda already knew Allen’s personal scent and for some reason it was a pleasant scent that calmed him.

“Kanda, the gardens are beautiful, did you create all this on your own?” Allen asked, overwhelmed by the exquisiteness of the garden created by this beautiful teenager.

“Yeah, I did…it’s meditative for me,” Kanda said in a low voice that was just audible to Allen’s ears.

“I brought you a book the teacher said you wanted. He asked me to drop it off. I missed seeing you at school today. Are you okay Kanda?” Allen asked, his voice betraying him for his concern over the older teen.

“I’m okay, you don’t have to worry about me,” Kanda said, actually glad the younger teen was there.

Kanda got up off his knees and brushed the dirt from them. When he turned around—he was wearing sunglasses. He pulled his shoulders back and paused before he walked over to where Allen stood by the table. Allen quietly laid the book on the table letting his fingers linger a moment longer then pushed the book across the table to Kanda. Allen hadn’t taken his eyes off the sunglasses.

He positioned himself in front of Kanda. Looking up at him Allen remembered Lavi had said Alma had slapped Kanda. Allen noticed the upper cheek on one side seemed redder than normal. Then looking closer it appeared to be swollen with a slight bruising over the redness. Kanda looked down at Allen sensing the young teen already knew something wasn’t right—there wasn’t any sense in hiding it.

Allen slowly raised his hands and carefully took Kanda’s sunglasses off his face. Kanda didn’t push Allen away, but allowed him to see the reddish purplish bruising on his left cheek. Gently, Allen’s fingers touch the bruised area, tears threatened to fill his eyes as anger rose inside of him then he glanced down and noticed the slight bruising around Kanda’s wrists.

“Who…who did this to you Kanda? Was it Alma?” Allen asked, now quivering with anger that someone would hurt his friend.

“Why would you think that,” Kanda uttered, averting Allen’s eyes.

Kanda didn’t want to tell Allen that Alma had been spying on them for a while now. Alma had seen Allen stay overnight at Kanda’s house the night he had brought Allen home after Cross’s outburst. He had been driving by checking up on Kanda.

He had also followed Tiedoll’s car thinking Kanda was with Allen the day Tiedoll dropped the kid off at his house. Alma had been ready to stop and beat the crap out of the kid, but thought twice about it. Then yesterday he had seen the two teenagers walking towards Kanda’s house. He had decided to wait until they came out and hid his car in the shadows of the trees. When they finally came out of the house Kanda had caught the damn white-headed British kid from falling. Alma’s blood had boiled watching Kanda with his arm around the runt’s waist as they walked to the car—laughing.

Alma had been enraged after seeing his boyfriend with another boy—no one could have _his_ Kanda. When he confronted Kanda about this runt of a teenager he wasn’t going to listen to what Kanda was telling him. Alma had been so angry he had grabbed Kanda by both his wrists, threw him up against his car, pushing his knee between Kanda’s legs and held him captive. Kanda struggled to get away from Alma and more so when Alma tried to kiss him. When Kanda refused to kiss him he threatened Kanda to stay away from the runt of a teenager or Kanda would pay dearly.

Kanda had spat in Alma’s face and told him to go to hell that he didn’t own him and they would _never_ be boyfriends, now or in the future. But it had been when he told Alma to leave and get his own life that cost Kanda a severe slap across his face. 

“Lavi, said—” Allen started to say interrupting Kanda’s thoughts and Kanda’s outburst stopped him.

“What! Lavi…I should have known, don’t tell me, he drove by here last night and saw us in the driveway,” Kanda snarled, “wait until I get my hands on that rabbit.”

“Are the two of you…back together?” Allen had to ask, his heart beating wildly, afraid of the answer he may receive.

“ _No_ , we’re _not_ together nor will we _ever_ be together,” Kanda said, pointedly, Allen sighed in relief.

“Kanda, I’m not afraid of Alma,” he said with confidence.

“Well you should be. He’s unpredictable. He doesn’t seem to be mental stable anymore and I don’t want him to hurt you,” Kanda said a worried frown on his forehead.

“Why would he want to hurt me? I’m not any kind of threat to him,” Allen responded looking at Kanda, unable to read the older teen’s facial expression.

“He has his own reasons, which doesn’t have to be logical,” Kanda said as if defeated. He doesn’t want Allen to know that Alma was already jealous of Moyashi, even though nothing had actually happened between them — yet.

“He hurt you Kanda. I think of you as my friend even though you don’t include me as a friend. I’m here if you need to talk about it,” Allen uttered softly to him.

“It’s my personal business and I’ve been taking care of it. This has nothing to do with you, Moyashi.” Kanda’s tone of voice made Allen skeptical about him being able to deal with this alone.

“I won’t pressure you Kanda. If you want me to know then you’ll tell me,” Allen replied calmly, and allowed the space he felt Kanda needed and the old teenager signed heavily.

“Just remember I’m always here for you,” Allen said sincerely, caring.

“Stop worrying about me. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. There are some fencing matches going on at the arena tonight. I thought it’d be good for us to go, you know, so you could observe other fencers. Watching other fencers is an excellent way to learn,” Kanda said, changing the subject.

 _Is he asking me out on a date—Kanda?_ Allen wondered, ecstatic about the prospect of spending time with him.

“Yeah, I’d love to, what time?” Allen asked excitedly, the liveliness in his eyes shining.

“I’ll pick you up at six o’clock, sound okay?” Kanda asked. He knew he had developed feelings for Allen and being with him felt right, but he just wasn’t ready to tell Allen that yet.

“Sure! I’ll be ready. God willing Cross doesn’t delay me,” Allen said smiling, overjoyed about his second time to be out in public with Kanda. Of course it did cross Allen’s mind that maybe Kanda would kiss him goodnight. 

* * *

**To be continued …**


	15. Their Night Out

* * *

Cross had stopped at Tiedoll’s house after hearing about Kanda’s confrontation with Alma. They both stood near the patio door watching the two young teenagers talking. For the first time since last night Tiedoll had a smile on his face. Cross glanced over at him.

“I always said you were too soft hearted to be a General, you know,” Cross said looking at Tiedoll.

“Yes you did. You said many things to me back then, and then there were some things you didn’t,” Tiedoll replied, turning to Cross with a skeptical smile.

“Well, you’ve done a fine job raising Kanda. I wish I had done better by Allen,” he said, mostly to himself as he looked out at the boys again.

“Cross you need to stop your drinking. You’re taking it out on Allen and there’s no need to do that,” Tiedoll expressed, worried about Allen’s safety.

“Keep your fucking thoughts and opinions to yourself, Froi,” Cross snapped his eyes now dark and narrow.

“Things never change, you’ll never change,” Tiedoll said, looking sadly at Cross.

“I have to leave before Allen sees me here.” Cross turned on his heels and headed for the front door. Then he stopped in his tracks.

“If you need…anything Froi…call me. You know as well as I do Alma could hurt Allen too,” Cross added without turning to look at Tiedoll.

“Sure Cross…if I need you,” Tiedoll said in a sarcastic tone and he looked back outside at the two young teens. _I do pray these two can overcome what obstacles may be laid before them_ , Tiedoll thought about his own sad past.

Allen left Kanda’s house exhilarated and just about skipped home. He was so happy he would be seeing Kanda tonight.

“Would Kanda consider this our first date, or our second? Nah, it’s not like Kanda was really interested in me, but then again we have been close to kissing,” Allen talked to himself as he hurried along.

He slowed down as he approached his house and saw Cross’s car in the driveway. He was going out with Kanda even if he had to stand his ground against his guardian. Quietly, Allen opened the front door and found Cross sitting in the living room as if waiting for him.

“Your finally home,” his guardian said, stating the fact.

“Kanda asked me to go with him to the arena tonight to watch some fencing matches. I shouldn’t be out late,” Allen said steadily keeping a sharp eye on Cross just in case he came at him.

“Tonight’s a school night you shouldn’t be out.” Cross said snippily, having a few drinks in him.

“Really, I won’t be out late and it’s a good way for me to learn by watching other fencers—Kanda says so,” Allen said, supporting his reason to be out on a school night.

“Oh, I see, Kanda said so, so it must be alright. Shit, go ahead, why the hell should I care,” Cross snapped, getting up from the sofa and snatched the bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table to take with him.

“And by the way, isn’t that parents event Friday night? If it is, I expect to see that damn portrait of your lover up there,” Cross snarled, walking down the hallway to his study.

“Thank you! And he’s not my lover,” Allen shouted to Cross, and dashed up the stair to go change before Kanda showed up _. How’d he know my art project was a portrait of Kanda?_ Allen wondered, than quickly dismissed the thought to get dressed.

Allen didn’t hear the knock on his bedroom door as he was searching for his black pants in his closet. He stood in his briefs and his white shirt hung open. He finally found his pants on a hanger close to the back of the closet.

Kanda quietly shut the door and watched as Allen searched for his clothes in the closet admiring his legs. _Hmm, he has very firm and strong thigh muscles as well as his calf muscles_. But it was when Allen bent down to pick up the pants he dropped that Kanda held his breath trying not to gasp at seeing Allen’s tight buttock muscles where his briefs hiked up _. Shit, what the fuck…this damn brat is exciting the hell out of me_.

Allen pulled his hiked briefs back into place and shoved a foot into his pant leg. Losing his balance, he hopped around on one foot trying to get into his pants when he sees Kanda’s tall frame looming in front of him.

“Shit! Shit, shit, shit Kanda! I know you’re going to give me a bloody heart attack the way you sneak up on me,” Allen yelled, now really losing his balance, but Kanda snatched him into his arms to prevent his fall.

“What’s all that shouting about,” bellowed Cross as he swung open the door, finding his charge with his pants down, his shirt hung opened exposing his chest and Kanda held him in his arms.

“This looks pretty suspicious to me. I thought you told me he wasn’t your lover, brat. Hell it looks like he is the way you’re undressed and he’s holding you,” smirked Cross, enjoying their embarrassment.

“He’s…he’s not my lover. I was just getting dressed and lost my balance when Kanda caught me—that’s all it was Cross. Get your dirty mind out of my room,” quipped Allen, still red with embarrassment as Kanda stood him onto his feet.

“I’m not his fucking lover, Cross,” Kanda retorted back.

“I hate to be the one to let the both of you know, but the hard-on in the front of your briefs says otherwise,” Cross grinned mischievously, closing the door.

Allen looked down and sure enough things were a lot bigger than they were before he was in Kanda’s arms. He couldn’t really say that about Kanda because he had turned his back on him. Naturally _I’d be the one showing everything off_ , fumed Allen. He’s not sure what to say about the situation, so he finished getting dressed.

“Sorry for yelling at you and che, I don’t know what to say about what Cross pointed out, so it’s best I don’t say anything,” Allen said softly, afraid Kanda was mad at him.

“Do you still want me to go with you?” Allen asked timidly, afraid of the rejection.

“Don’t be stupid baka Moyashi,” Kanda said and turned around with a demure look on his face.

 _Was Kanda excited also? No…Kanda’s not attracted to me like that. Anyway, there’s Alma somewhere in this equation_ , thought Allen, feeling a flicker of jealousy in his chest.

“Let’s get going, Moyashi,” Kanda said, He looked Allen over, and then headed for the door with a smile on his face. Kanda wasn’t sure why he felt a little giddy as he walked out of the bedroom.

The ride to the arena was quiet between the two young teenagers. Both were caught up in their own private thoughts about tonight in Allen’s bedroom. Kanda had seen Allen was excited, but he had to turn his back so Allen wouldn’t see he was in the same predicament.

When Kanda parked the car Allen opened the door and just about jumped out of his seat getting out of the car. His thoughts had been back in his bedroom wearing practically nothing with Kanda holding him. _This guy is sending my testosterone hormones all over the place_ , Allen thought walking to the entrance.

“Get a grip, Allen,” he muttered quietly to himself.

“What’d you say, Moyashi?’ Kanda asked, while waiting in line at the ticket booth.

“Oh, nothing really,” he said.

“Have you ever had a match at this arena?” Allen asked, bringing up a different topic for conversation.

“No, our school doesn’t use this arena. I’m not sure why, but we’ve never have,” Kanda said, as they approached the ticket window.

“Two student tickets please.” He handed his money to the ticket agent; picking up the tickets he handed one to Allen. Kanda lightly touched Allen’s back to guide him through the door giving their tickets to the attendant.

The arena was enormous with a tall dome ceiling and bright lights illuminating the spacious building. In the center, above the fencing area, hung large score boards, one on each side of the square metal framework. Below the score boards hung huge TV screens used for close-ups and re-plays of the fencers.

People were standing around talking loudly to be heard over the blaring music and the children screaming and running around playing near their parents.

“Let’s go find our seats,” Kanda said loudly checking the tickets for their location. Allen looked over Kanda’s arm leaning his body into him and Kanda couldn’t help inhaling Allen’s sweet scent which simulated the heat to burn deep inside.

“Isn’t that Section 22 over there?” Allen asked, pointing in that direction, not realizing what his scent had just done to Kanda.

“That’s it,” Kanda said, recovering from the overload of Allen’s scent and started walking in that direction.

Allen wasn’t paying attention where he was going and Kanda grabbed his arm to pull him out of the way of some people he almost ran into. Allen continued gawking at everything around him like a child in a toy store being lead by their parent. So it became a natural response for Kanda to reach over and grab Allen’s arm bringing him closer to him to keep him out of trouble.

“We’re down there on the right,” Kanda said, stopping at their section and pointed down at some seats.

“Kanda do you think we could get some popcorn and sodas before sitting down,” Allen asked, with an innocent look on his face, batting his eyelashes. He was definitely feeling much more comfortable in Kanda’s presence.

“You moron, stop batting your eyelashes,” Kanda scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, we can. There’s still a half-hour before the matches begin,” Kanda said.

While waiting, Allen looked around, amazed at how many people show up to these matches. He hoped someday he would be good enough to compete when he gets to college. Tonight’s matches are two colleges from the upper part of California.

“Here,” Kanda said, interrupting Allen’s thoughts and pushed a bag of popcorn and a soda at him then picked up his and they headed back to their seats.

Where they sat, they had a great view of the strip below and the playback screen was right in front of them. The other added bonus was no one had taken the seats in front of them, yet.

Allen leaned back putting his feet up on the back of the seat in front of him like Kanda did. Then Allen started tossing popcorn in the air catching the kernels in his mouth.

“What the hell are you doing, idiot?” Kanda asked, giving him a sideways glance.

“Playing with your food?”

“Sort of, haven’t you ever done this before?” Allen asked, surprised he hadn’t. It was something Lavi had taught him when he had taken him to the movies.

“See Kanda all you have to do is throw it up and try to catch it in your mouth – like this,” Allen said smiling, than demonstrated how it was done.

 _That damn smile of his! What it does to my heart. Sometimes I wonder where my heart has gone since this kid walked into my life. I’m surely losing bits and pieces of it to this white-hair idiot next to me_ , Kanda thought, watching Allen as he caught popcorn in his mouth.

“Kanda, try it,” Allen said with a slight pout on his innocent face and looked up into those incredible blue eyes.

“Why would I want to do a stupid thing like that?” Kanda sounded annoyed.

“Because maybe you can’t do it and then you’d embarrass yourself in front of me?” Allen challenged.

Kanda gave Allen a grimace and threw a kernel in the air and caught it. Then he did it again, and again, and again, never missing. He turned to Allen and smirked at him.

“Is there anything you can’t do, Kanda?” Allen said a little annoyed with him.

Kanda gave him another smirk.

“If there was, I’m not going to tell you, moron,” a low snicker came from Kanda.

The announcer’s booming voice came over the loud speakers echoing throughout the arena. His deep, voice rumbled as he dramatically announced the fencer’s names and that the match was about to start. Then the lights lowered slowly, adding a theatrical feeling to the introduction. Some colleges liked to add a little pizzazz to their openings, just something for their fellow students.

Where actually lowering the lights was done so it was easier for the judges and referees to spot the lights that came on the fencer’s body when a valid target area was hit.

The first match doesn’t last long. Kanda and Allen leaned forward, their arms resting on their thighs, and their feet still on the back of the seats in front of them. The next match began.

Kanda leaned his shoulder into Allen. Allen leaned in tilting his head to the side towards Kanda so he could hear what he was saying to him.

“Notice the improper distance the fencer on the right has. He’s given his opponent the opportunity to easily score a hit on him. His lunge should not be able to reach his opponent, but neither should his opponent be able to reach him. This could give him opportunity to make a move to place a hit.” Kanda told Allen.

Allen chanced a glance at Kanda who was all eyes on the match. Allen returned looking at the fencers to see if he too could pick up any details.

Allen leaned over to Kanda’s ear, “Shouldn’t his knee be over his leading foot with his leg vertical in a lunge? See, if he had fully extended he would have made a hit on his opponent,” Allen said, proud of himself.

Kanda turned his head to be closer to Allen’s ear, “Very good Moyashi, that’s exactly what I was trying to show and explain to you yesterday.” Kanda drew in a breath and the scent of Allen filled his senses once again, he stifled a groan. Allen’s ear was so close to him he could have licked it.

The next match started and they both watched closely. “Did you see that Moyashi? Don’t allow your blade to move any further than necessary to protect yourself from an attack. Like yesterday, you had set yourself up for me to push your blade out of line, so I could easily make a hit on you. Do you see and understand what that fencer did?” Kanda explained his hot breath brushed Allen’s ear.

“Yes, now seeing it in action, after I’ve already made the mistake, I can see where I messed up,” Allen said excited about this new awareness happening. He also was aware of Kanda’s hot breath on his ear exciting him in other places as well.

Back and forth they leaned into one another exchanging what they saw and how to correct the moves. Now Allen fully understood what Kanda meant by, ‘learning by watching’, but he also loved leaning against the older teens shoulder while kibitzing back and forth. The matches were over.

“Thank you Kanda, this was great with you teaching me tonight,” he said excitedly and smiled warmly at his friend.

 _Shit, I wish he’d stop smiling at me like that_. “Let’s get out of here,” Kanda said, needing some fresh air.

It was a difficult feat to maneuver through the crowd to find the exits. Allen kept getting pushed back as he tried staying close to Kanda, who had stopped quite a few times to wait for him.

“Will you keep up with me, or I’ll lose you in the crowd,” Kanda said, sounding a bit put out.

“I can’t help it. People keep pushing me away from you. I can’t seem to stay close enough to follow,” Allen said, frustrated at trying to keep up with the older teen.

“Well, find a way!” Kanda shouted back at him over the noise.

Allen did the only thing he could think of to stay close. Since Kanda didn’t take his hand…Allen slid his hand inside of Kanda’s back pocket of his jeans and grabbed the pockets material.

Kanda was startled at first and looked to see who had hold of his back pocket and saw Moyashi hanging on. _Damn that kid excites the hell out of me no matter how he touches me_. Kanda wasn’t going to yell at Allen to remove his hand for he was enjoying the feel of the younger teens hand right where it was as he dragged him along. They managed to make it to Kanda’s car.

“You can let go of my ass now, Moyashi,” Kanda said, smirking at the white-hair teen. Allen just smiled back and shrugged his shoulders.

“It was the only thing I could think of doing to keep up with you other than taking your hand and I was sure you wouldn’t want to hold that,” Allen said, looking down at his left marred hand covered with a white glove.

“Get in, idiot,” Kanda said, ignoring Allen’s comment about his strange hand. Allen jumped into the front seat.

“Kanda, thank you for taking me to this event, I had a lot of fun tonight,” he said, his eyes twinkled.

“Yeah, well, consider it one of our practice sessions,” Kanda said not looking at Allen, but kept his eyes on the car ahead of him.

“You need to learn to mediate. It will help with focusing. Also we need to start doing some strength training, but we can work out the details another day,” Kanda said, keeping his eyes on the traffic trying to get out of the parking lot. Kanda felt Allen’s eyes on him and glanced over to find Allen’s eyes wide with shock.

“What? Do you have a problem with that, Moyashi?” Kanda asked with a scowl on his face.

“Nope,” Allen replied, smiling. Now he would have more time to be around Kanda.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	16. Friendship

* * *

“Hey Allen, over here!” Lavi shouted, waving his hand in the air to attract Allen’s attention.

Allen saw him seated at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria with Lenalee – he waved back. Allen has been feeling really good since his outing with Kanda to the arena that he’s had a bright smile plastered on his face for the rest of the week.

“Hi Lenalee, Lavi, I’ll be right back after I get my food,” Allen said smiling, and dropped his books on the table.

While waiting in line Allen was about to pick up a tray when suddenly a student butted in front of him snatching the tray so quickly he almost hit Allen. Startled, Allen lost his balance and accidently stepped backwards falling into an upper classman. The senior grabbed Allen by the arm squeezing hard not happy about the little incident.

“Watch what you’re doing, old man,” the student grumbled, tightening his grip harder and stood Allen on his feet.

“Ouch! Let’s go of me you big baboon! It was an accident,” Allen grounded and shot a nasty look at the older student. “And I’m not an old man!” Allen shot back ready to take the larger student on with a fight.

“Let him go,” Kanda growled, having a strong grip on the upper classman’s wrist.

“He said it was an accident,” Kanda said firmly, his dark eyes stared sternly at the student.

“Okay, Kanda,” the student said, and released Allen’s arm.

“Get your food Moyashi,” Kanda said, without looking at him, but continued staring at the upper classman. He then grabbed a tray in front of the student and got in line behind Allen.

“Are you alright?” Kanda asked while picking out his food.

“Yes, and thanks for helping me out of that little situation,” Allen said, smiling as he turned his head to look at Kanda.

“No problem. I figured I’d have to intervene by pulling you off that…what did you call him? A baboon?” Kanda snickered, looking at Allen.

“Well, he does look like a baboon,” Allen chuckled as they both headed back to their table.

“That was pretty intense Allen. I thought you were going to hit the guy, that is until Kanda showed up,” Lavi said with a big grin, looking from one to the other.

“Are you okay, Allen,” Lenalee asked, concerned.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Allen replied, smiling at Lavi’s girlfriend, and then glanced over at Kanda who had sat down beside him.

“Since when have you started sitting next to Allen?” Lavi asked Kanda, surprised they were even tolerating one another.

“Since now, why do you have a problem with that?” Kanda scoffed and gave Lavi a warning glare.

“Well, I did hear a rumor about the two of you,” Lavi said, nonchalantly.

“And what might that be, the rumor you heard,” Kanda asked, also indifferently, and started to eat his lunch.

“That you two were seen out together at the fencing matches a couple nights ago. Was it a date?” Lavi asked eagerly, looking closer at his two friends sitting side by side.

“So what if we were out together. Was I supposed to call and get your permission to take Allen out?” Kanda asked, staring directly at Lavi with sparks in his eyes.

“No, but now I know it’s true,” Lavi sneered at Kanda, happy he’s found out his two friends were finally getting along.

“Kanda had taken me there as one of my practice sessions,” Allen said, annoyed Lavi would ask such a thing.

“Is that true, Kanda? Was it just a practice session,” Lavi teased his Asian friend.

“I have to get to my next class. Moyashi, I’ll be busy after school finishing up my painting for tonight’s showing. We’ll practice on Saturday instead. I’ll see you later,” Kanda said, ignoring Lavi’s remark and left.

“See you later, Kanda,” Allen replied happily and watched the gorgeous Kanda leave the cafeteria. _Wow, I love the way his ass swags when he walks_ , Allen thought, forgetting his friends for a moment.

“Allen, are you listening to me, or is your head in the clouds thinking about Kanda? Kanda didn’t answer my question. Well, are the two of you dating?” Lavi asked again, this time interested in what Allen had to say.

“It was a practice session Lavi and nothing more,” Allen replied, hoping he came across matter-of-factly. _Kanda did act as if it was a date. He did say we were out together, at least he didn’t deny it was a date_.

“I don’t know about that. Kanda’s never paid this much attention to another student since Alma. By the way, what had happened with Kanda and Alma that night?” Lavi asked, prying deeper as he looked intently at Allen.

“Wow, look at the time! I really must be going. I need to see the Art teacher before my next class,” Allen said quickly, getting up from the table. _It seems I’ve had to do a lot of lying to keep Lavi off my back_. Allen felt guilty for not being truthful.

“Lavi, stop asking Allen so many questions and let him go do what he needs to. I’m sure if something was going on he would tell you, right Allen?” Lenalee asked, just as interested in Kanda and Allen’s relationship as Lavi was.

“Thanks Lenalee,” Allen quipped and scurried off before Lavi could ask him any more question about Kanda and him.

Allen had other things on his mind. After the next class he needed to go to Kanda’s house because Mr. Tiedoll had asked him to stop by after school to pick up his portrait. Mr. Tiedoll had agreed to drive Allen to the high school to place his painting on the easel for the showing tonight.

Finally the end of school bell rang and Allen rushed to his locker and shoved his books in then slammed the locker door shut. He didn’t want to run into Lavi or Lenalee and the faster he got out of the school the better. Once outside, Allen inhaled the fresh air and began his walk to Kanda’s house. Thank goodness Kanda would be busy and not home when he got there.

He was in such a great mood he started humming. Allen couldn’t wait for Kanda to see his portrait. _What would Kanda think of it? Would he love, or be surprised he had decided to paint him?_ Allen envisioned Kanda being thrilled at how wonderful he had painted him, just like Tiedoll was. 

When Allen got to the front door of Kanda’s home the door was ajar. Allen knocked softly and walked in wondering why they would leave it open. He started walking towards the studio when he heard Kanda yelling at Tiedoll. He stopped dead in his tracks stunned at what he overheard.

“What is this Tiedoll? A portrait of me? You are _not_ going to show my portrait to the fucking public! How’d you get a photo like that?” Kanda gruffly spoke to Tiedoll, furious.

“Kanda, calm down, it’s a beautiful portrait of you, what’s wrong with the public seeing that side of you? You shouldn’t be ashamed to show there’s another side of you…”

“ _NO, NO, NO!_ You’re _not_ going to show my portrait at one of your fucking pubic showing. I can’t believe you painted a portrait of me!” Kanda yelled louder at Tiedoll.

 _What? I never thought about how Kanda might react to me painting his portrait. That was selfish of me. I couldn’t hurt Kanda’s feelings like this_. Allen thought, confused and stunned, but didn’t want to offend his friend.

Not thinking about his grade, Allen decided he couldn’t show Kanda’s portrait tonight. _Kanda would never forgive me. I have to get to the school and tell the instructor. Shit, then I’ll have to tell Cross_. Allen was afraid of approaching Cross, but knew he wanted to do this for Kanda and to save their friendship. Allen turned and ran out the door—accidentally slamming it behind him—habit.

“Oh no, that’s Allen. Excuse me Kanda I was expecting him to stop by after school today,” Tiedoll said anxiously worried Allen had overheard their conversation.

 _Why the hell did he run away? Was it the yelling?_ Kanda wondered, not understanding why Allen was upset.

Allen kept running, not allowing himself to stop until he made it to the high school and then to the art classroom. Luckily the instructor was still there.

“Allen…you’ve been running, what’s the matter…” the teacher asked, concerned by the look on Allen’s face.

“I can’t show my portrait tonight,” Allen huffed, out of breath.

“ _What_? You can’t be serious Allen. You’ll take an ‘F’ for the project,” the teacher said, confused as to why Allen was refusing to show it.

“I can’t show it sir…I can’t hurt Kanda…he’s angry about the showing of it…his friendship means too much to me …” Allen puffed out. The instructor saw tears gathering in Allen’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, I have to go…” Allen choked out then ran out of the classroom.

Now he had to get home to tell Cross. _He’s going to kill me, but Kanda means too much to me. Why do I care so much about Kanda’s feelings? Because he’s important to me that’s why_ , Allen thought, as he rushed home as fast as he could, wiping away his tears. _I have to stay strong when talking to Cross._ Allen worried how his guardian was going to react to the news.

 _It’s almost three-thirty in the afternoon and parent’s night starts at seven._ Shit _, I don’t have much time to explain this to Cross. I have to pull myself together and get this over with_ , he thought, the sweat from his brow ran down his face.

When Allen arrived home Cross’s car was in the driveway. He quietly entered the house and heard him upstairs in the hallway talking on the phone. Allen took a deep breath and walked up the stairs, trying to ready himself for the argument ahead of him.

Never had Allen done anything like this before, especially where he would jeopardize his grades. Cross hung up the phone in the hallway and Allen gathered his last bit of courage he had to face him.

“Cross I have something I need to tell you before tonight’s showing of my painting,” Allen said, trying to keep his voice calm.

“You mean that portrait you did of your faggot boyfriend,” Cross snarled, and raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Allen.

“Yes sir, that painting. Well sir, you see…I’m not going to show it,” Allen spoke quickly to get it out in the open.

Cross walked up to Allen, he backed up from Cross’s advance.

“What do you _mean_ you’re not showing it, why pray tell,” Cross demanded, his dark eyes riveted on Allen’s, making him more nervous.

“Well sir…just what I said. I’m not going to displaying it…”

“ _Why_?!” snapped Cross, moving closer to Allen which made Allen back up further afraid Cross might hit him.

“Well…Kanda doesn’t want it displayed in public, sir,” he said wary, swallowing hard.

“If it _is_ displayed, what is your possible grade?” Cross asked angrily, and moved closer to Allen, who took another step backwards.

“Well, if it’s displayed I receive an A+, sir,” Allen said, slowly backing away from Cross as he inched forward.

“And if you _don’t_ display it, what is your possible grade?” Cross asked, stepping even closer to Allen which made him extremely nervous now.

Allen gulped, “An F, sir.” Cross exploded at the answer.

“You’d take a fuckin’ F for that faggot of yours? You ungrateful bitch! You listen to me right now! You’re going to display that damn portrait. I don’t give a fuck what the idiot wants. Understood?” hollered Cross, towering over Allen, his eyes blazed with flames and his fists clenched tightly at his sides shaking with anger.

He took a deep breath, “I sorry sir, I can’t…I can’t do that to my friend,” Allen said firmly, and stood his ground.

Cross made a move towards Allen. Allen backed up quickly tripping on the scatter rug in back of him and lost his balance. He fell down the stairs backwards landing at the bottom on the ceramic floor.

“ _Shit_ , are you alright, idiot?” Cross asked, quickly descending the stairs. Something wasn’t right, bright red blood began to pool under Allen’s white hair, he was unconscious. Cross knelt next to Allen and checked his vital signs and called an ambulance. Not only had Allen hit his head on the hard ceramic floor, but it appeared his left arm might have hit too hard also and it may be broken.

The medics arrived in record time and brought the stretcher into the entryway. They checked his vitals as Cross explained what happened. Then quickly they wrapped a bandage around his head to stop the bleeding and gave him oxygen. Together on the count of three, they lifted Allen up onto the stretcher.

Kanda had just turned down Allen’s street trying to find him since he ran out of his house, still confused as to why he had done that. Up ahead he saw the ambulance’s lights, but as he got closer, he realized they were at Allen’s house!

* * *

**To be continued …**


	17. Your Fault

* * *

Kanda’s car screeched to a halt on the side of the road. The driver door flung open and Kanda stumbled out, regaining his balance as he hustled towards Allen’s house. He only caught a glimpse of Allen lying on the stretcher being brought out by two EMTs; his head bandaged and wearing an oxygen mask. Kanda’s heart felt it had skipped a beat before it started pounding so rapidly the pain was like a knife being stabbed into his chest.

Before Kanda could get close to Allen one of the medics jumped inside the ambulance with him while the other closed the doors then hastily climbed into the front of the cab, rushing in the direction of the hospital – sirens screaming. Kanda stopped and watched the ambulance speed down the street; his stomach twisted and knotted and he resisted the urge to vomit. Then he saw Cross as he hurried out the door heading for his car, probably to follow the ambulance.

“Cross! What did you do to him?!” Kanda shouted, as he resumed hustling towards the bastard. Cross looked up at Kanda.

“I didn’t do anything, this is _your_ fault and I don’t have time to bicker,” Cross snapped loudly. He got into his car, squealed his tires backing up and raced down the street.

Now Kanda was even more confused, but right now he had to get to the hospital to see what had happened to Moyashi. Kanda phoned Tiedoll to explain what he had seen at Allen’s house while he jumped into his car and drove recklessly home.

When Kanda arrived, Tiedoll stood in the driveway waiting for him with his painting. Quickly Kanda bound out of the car and opened the back door for Tiedoll to put his canvas artwork inside.

“Son, slow down, it’ll be okay. You’re shaking, give me the keys and I’ll drive,” Tiedoll said, as he laid a gentle hand on his son’s shoulder.

Kanda wasn’t going to argue, he was too distraught to drive anyway. Those damn images of Allen’s head bandaged and being whisked out of his house, kept flashing in his mind. _Was that blood I had seen seeping through his bandages? How severe could his injuries be if they had to use oxygen? What if he died?_ Kanda trembled at the thought of Allen dying and quickly dismissed it—Allen was going to be fine.

“I’m sure he’ll be all right, son. I’ll leave you at the hospital then drop off your painting. I’ll be back to find you in the emergency room as soon as I can,” Tiedoll spoke softly once he was behind the wheel and started the car. He glanced over at Kanda. He had never seen his son this upset over another person. _He loves Allen. It’s as plain as day. He probably doesn’t even realize it_ , Tiedoll thought, worried his son’s heart might be broken again.

“Tiedoll, I don’t know why it feels so important, but I have to be with him. I can’t let him be alone through this,” Kanda said, his voice quavered.

They arrived at the hospital and before Tiedoll had fully stopped the car, Kanda jumped out and raced to the doors leading to the emergency room. He hastened inside, franticly looking around for Allen’s guardian then saw him talking with a doctor across the room and hurried over.

“What happened Cross, is Moyashi going to be alright?” Kanda asked anxiously, his eyes flaming at Cross.

“They’ll call you in a few minutes,” the doctor said to Cross, never looking at Kanda, and left, disappearing behind big wooden doors.

“What happened Cross,” Kanda demanded again, his voice more stable, a scowl on his face.

“The little shit tripped on the damn rug and fell backwards down the stairs hitting his head on the ceramic floor,” Cross said angrily, his eyes glowering at the Asian teen.

“Did you _push_ him?”Kanda snarled, glaring back, knowing the bastard was capable of doing it.

“ _No_ , I didn’t,” Cross quipped back at Kanda, “and I won’t know anything until the doctors have done x-rays and finish examining him,” Cross grumbled, his eyes still ablaze at Kanda.

“Marian Cross,” his name was called by one of the nurses.

“I’ll have a talk with you _after_ Allen’s settled, you prick,” Cross growled again, and walked over to the nurse, and they both disappeared behind the wooden doors.

 _What the fuck was he talking about? How do I fit into this?_ Kanda thought puzzled as to why he was to blame.

Kanda waited impatiently. He paced back and forth until finally he sat down cradling his head in his hands—worried about Allen. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it had to be Tiedoll. His foster father sat down beside him and said nothing. Kanda didn’t shake his hand off, it felt reassuring to have Tiedoll there with him.

“I’ve heard nothing yet. He was going to x-ray and they may still be examining him—I don’t know. Cross is blaming me for what happened. What could he be talking about?” Kanda asked Tiedoll, looking sideways at his foster father in confusion.

Just then the doors opened and Cross came out and marched over to Kanda and Tiedoll, his mask covered most of his emotions, but there was a twitch at the corner of his mouth.

“Tiedoll,” Cross said flatly, nodding in his direction.

“Okay idiot, I don’t know why I’m doing this but come with me. The brat’s in a room now,” Cross said blatantly, turning on his heels and lead them to the elevator.

They got off on the fourth floor; though Kanda wasn’t paying attention to what floor he was on he just wanted to see Moyashi to make sure he was fine. They walked up to Allen’s room and stop outside the door.

“Before I let you in, Allen has a concussion and is still unconscious. He broke his left arm in two places, a clean break so it should heal easily,” he crassly explained to Kanda and Tiedoll, but neither showed any reaction to Cross’s rudeness.

“Before _I_ go in, I want to know why _you’re_ blaming me for this,” Kanda said defiantly, keeping his voice under control. Tiedoll was right behind Kanda and understood his son needed to know the reason why this was his fault.

Cross looked over at Tiedoll, “He’s serious? He doesn’t know?” Tiedoll shook his head no.

“What? Tiedoll, you know? Why? What’s going on here?” Kanda asked, and looked from one to the other, totally confused by all of this.

“Well, your lover boy, wanted to paint a portrait of you. Not taking into consideration how you might feel about it,” Cross started, his eyes shot darts at Kanda.

“He found out today, with your yelling at Tiedoll, how you felt about having your portrait on display. Lover boy takes _your_ feelings into account over _his_ grade, going from an A+ to an F for not displaying it,” Cross said bitterly, and continued on. Kanda was stunned.

“That’s when he and I got into a pissing contest about him displaying the fucking portrait. I told him I could give a damn whether you liked it or not he was displaying it, but he said _no_ , his friendship with you was too fucking important!” Cross snarled though gritted teeth, his eyes narrowed and became darker, if that was at all possible.

Kanda’s eyes widened with surprise and turned to Tiedoll, “He’s the one who painted my portrait?” Tiedoll nodded his head yes.

_Moyashi did that beautiful portrait of me? Damn it, if I had known…Shit!_

“Tiedoll, go home and pick up Allen’s painting and get it to the school, there’s still time to display it,” he said quickly, conscience-stricken that he had hurt Allen.

“Of course son, oh and Cross, I think you should go to the school later to see the exhibits tonight,” Tiedoll said with a wink than left immediately to retrieve the painting. Kanda stood in front of Cross with a blush of color on his face.

“Well…I’m glad to see you have some sense in that bird brain of yours,” Cross said, dryly.

“I want to see him,” Kanda said firmly, his heart pounded hard against his chest and he felt queasy to his stomach—nauseated.

Cross stepped away from the front of Allen’s door to allow Kanda by. Kanda slowly opened the door and looked inside to see Moyashi laying on the bed, his face paler than normal, his head bandaged and his arm in a cast, unconscious. There was a hitch in Kanda’s breath.

“I’d like to be alone with him, if it’s alright with you,” Kanda asserted, glaring over at Cross.

“Shit…all right, he’d want you in there anyway,” Cross said giving in, and watched Kanda go to Allen letting the door close behind the sassy teenager.

For Kanda there was no one else around except him and Allen. He sat down on the bed, picked up Allen’s cool soft hand and brought it to his cheek.

“Baka Moyashi, why didn’t you tell me? Damn it, you could’ve killed yourself falling down those stairs then what would I do? You moron, you’ve been stealing bits of my heart day by day ever since I met you and I can’t seem to stop it from happening. I won’t leave you here alone. I’ll be here when you wake up,” Kanda whispered to the younger white-haired teen.

He stared at Allen and gently brushed away the hair on his bandaged forehead then leaned in placing a kiss there. Then the corner of his lips curled up in a slight smile, _Fuck, this kid has totally stolen my heart._

* * *

**To be continued …**


	18. Cross's Fear

* * *

Cross stood silently by the closed door and paused for a moment before he leaned back against it closing his eyes.

 _The damn kid loves Allen_ , Cross thought.

He knew it would be a matter of time before the two would emotionally connect. He saw it happening at the bon fire this summer with the way they had looked at each other. He was drunk and furious enough about it he had warned Kanda to stay away from Allen.

Tiedoll’s Birkenstocks clunked against the tile floors as he made his way to Cross. Allen’s guardian opened his eyes upon hearing the man’s footsteps approach him.

“Tiedoll, you do realize the both of them are in love with each other?” Cross said gravely when Tiedoll had stopped in front of him.

“Yes. I knew Allen was in love with Kanda, but it wasn’t until tonight I realize Kanda loves him back,” Tiedoll answered quietly, his eyes focused on Cross.

“You also realize if the Noah’s have their way, Allen and Kanda will probably have to let go of each other at some point,” Cross said, looking forlorn and Tiedoll nodded in agreement.

“There’s no stopping his uncle in taking Allen away from me. He eventually wants him to go to the east coast to live with them. I have tried my best talking with him but he won’t listen. It’s just I know the time is coming nearer that I’ll have to let him go and it makes me angry,” Cross confessed, letting some of his guard down.

“You just won’t admit it, will you? That you care about Allen and what happens to him. I’m sorry you have to go through this, but drinking only masks the pain for so long and you’re taking that pain out on Allen,” Tiedoll sighed heavily, hoping to have Cross see what he was doing. Cross didn’t say anything he just stared at Tiedoll with empty eyes.

“Yes Cross, I’m aware of the Noah’s power and you’re right with saying they won’t let Allen go easily. Any major interference could cause a fight and someone will end up getting hurt—whether physically or emotionally.”

“Well, I guess I am thankful that kid of yours is there for him. At least someone else will be looking out for his well being. Kanda certainly has a back bone to him. He isn’t afraid to come up against me. I swear the kid’s like a rock when he stands his ground. I admire that in him, Tiedoll,” Cross said showing a sly smile, with a flash of humor in his eyes.

“Yes, Kanda doesn’t back down that easily, but Allen has a whole different temperament then Kanda. Maybe it’s their opposite personalities that complement each other and probably what attracted them to one another,” Tiedoll responded glancing for a moment at Allen’s door than settled his eyes back on Cross. Yes, just like him and Cross were opposites.

“Cross, don’t forget Kanda has his own complications in his life right now with Alma,” Tiedoll reminded him.

“Yes, and it’s probably gotten more complicated since Alma slapped Kanda’s face with his suspicion that your son cares about Allen. We both know Alma won’t let go of Kanda without some sort of fight. I know his type Froi, he’s trouble. Hell, the Noah’s could even use Alma to hurt either of them,” Cross answered and looked at Allen’s door as he rubbed his eyebrow and forehead with his right hand, worried.

“Kanda has been trying to deal with Alma, alone, ever since he broke it off with him in February. I think it was then Kanda started having feelings for Allen—shortly after Allen started school here,” Tiedoll replied, remembering Kanda’s change in attitude back then.

“Yeah, it was about the same time I noticed Allen started paying a lot of attention to Kanda. Well, what do you think, Froi? Should we sit back and see what happens between the two?” Cross for once asked for someone else’s opinion; he trusted Tiedoll and it’s not like they didn’t know each other—they knew each other well.

 “Yes, I do. Let them be happy for as long as they can. We’ll just have to be there for them when Allen’s uncle steps back into the picture. We’ll see how Allen handles the Noah’s. Maybe he’ll be strong enough to break away from them,” Tiedoll said with a hint of concern in his voice.

“Fuck, his uncle didn’t want anything to do with him after Mana died. Neah hated Allen when his brother brought him into the family. He hated his red ‘disfigured’ arm he called it. It was repulsive, so much so he had that damn brand put on his face! As if the child was cattle! Now he wants him back? I wish I knew why they want him after hating him for so many years,” Cross raised his voice without trying to hide the indignation he felt towards the family.

“I remember when you took Allen away from them. They couldn’t get rid of him fast enough. But Cross, you did take care of Allen. You nursed him back to health and held him when the pain was unbearable for him. You’re a good man, Cross, even though you don’t want anyone to see it,” Tiedoll’s voice was soothing to Cross’s torment he felt at the moment.

“Look, we’ll have to explain some of this to the both of them when the time comes. But right now, I see Kanda trying to come to terms with his feelings for Allen. Cross, if I know my son, its Allen’s age that has bothered him about starting a relationship with him,” Tiedoll explained, and looked down at the floor as if his mind had wandered somewhere else.

“Froi, we don’t really know Allen’s legitimate age. He could be sixteen which is what I expect he is. Anyway, Allen has been a pain in the ass with these feelings he has for Kanda. He walks around the house all goo-goo eyed over him. Now that Kanda is recognizing his feeling for Allen, it won’t be long before they act upon it. Though Allen is a pretty timid kid,” Cross said, remembering Allen was pretty shy around Kanda.

“I’m just hoping Allen will be here next year, if his uncle will leave him alone until his senior year is over,” Cross said, half to himself.

“Changing the subject Cross…why did you decide to come out here? You and Allen could live anywhere and it might have been easier keeping him hid then to come here,” Tiedoll asked, he wanted an answer to his question. Cross looked directly into Tiedoll’s eyes, not showing any emotion.

“I’m not sure why…maybe because you were out here…you’d be a good influence on him, better than I’ve been. Plus, if Kanda and he did hit it off, maybe Allen would become strong enough to fight the Noah’s,” Cross answered quietly, quickly he pulled his eyes away from the man that stood in front of him. Tiedoll gave a warm smile, as warm as his heart would allow at this moment.

They peeked inside the room to see how Kanda was doing. He stood over Allen and leaned down to meet Allen’s cool lips, and placed a gentle kiss on them. _I don’t know if I can continue holding myself in check Moyashi_ , Kanda thought.

Kissing an unconscious Allen, with his cool lips, would not compare to a real kiss with Allen. Kanda wanted to have Allen’s his warm lips kissing him back. He has wanted to kiss the white-hair British boy and hold him in his arms like he did the night Cross had terrified the young teenager. They’d get their first kiss, but at the right time, hopefully without the interruptions that seem to happen every time they were about to.

He pulled up a chair to the bed and took Allen’s hand. He rubbed the back with his thumb. Kanda felt safe displaying his feelings with Allen unconscious, he just didn’t realize Cross and Tiedoll was watching him.

“I’ll talk to the nurses about having a bed brought in for Kanda. He might as well stay the night with Allen, and then I’ll head over to the school to see the exhibits,” Cross said, he quietly closed the door, wondering why Tiedoll felt it was so important for him to see the exhibits.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	19. Insight

* * *

“Why the fuck did Tiedoll want me to attend this parent’s night fiasco. What a waste of my time, dumb teenagers racing all over the place,” Cross cursed under his breath, wishing he hadn’t come after all.

“Watch where you’re going,” Cross barked sternly at a dumb student who ran into him. _Damn one of Allen’s friends._

“Oh, sorry Mr. Cross, I’m glad I ran into you. Lenalee and I have been looking everywhere for Allen, but we can’t seem to find him or Kanda for that fact,” Lavi said, hoping Cross would know where they were, concerned for his friends.

“Allen’s in the hospital,” Cross said flatly, his dark eyes flashed directly into Lavi’s. He just wanted to see the damn portrait and get the hell out of there.

“The hospital!” Lavi and Lenalee said together. Lenalee had just walked up and caught the tail end of the conversation.

“What happened?” Lavi asked his eyes widened with concern.

“Allen fell down the stairs backwards at home. He has a concussion and a broken arm, and he’s still unconscious. I need to look at Allen’s portrait,” Cross said, wanting to get away from Allen’s friends—fast.

“We better go over to see him. Can he have visitors?” Lavi asked anxiously, worried more about Allen then talking about his portrait Cross had mentioned.

“You can go over, but you can’t stay long. Tiedoll is staying with him while I came over to see the exhibits,” Cross said, and started to walk away towards the art room.

“Well, we’re going to head over to the hospital. Is Kanda with him?” Lavi asked suspiciously, looking over his shoulder at Allen’s guardian.

“Yeah, where the hell else would he be” was all Cross said, he’d reached the classroom. Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other in surprise and wondered again what was going on between their two friends.

Cross had to push his way through the crowd of parents in the art room. He couldn’t believe how many idiots came to these things. Hell, this was Cross’s first time being in a crowd of parents who all want to talk to their child’s teacher at the same time.

How the hell do you hold a conversation with the teacher with all this ado? He usually had a one-on-one with Allen’s teachers to go over his grades and then talked about what his next goal would be for him. It’s ridiculous to think anyone could learn anything about their child in a crowd like this.

Looking around, Cross’s eye caught a larger crowd that was formed at the front of the classroom, around a student’s artwork. Curiosity got the best of him. He figured he would start there for the brat’s portrait. At least some student had talent in Allen’s class.

A tall man, wearing his long, blond hair tied back, his crystal blue eyes sparkled with a glint of humor, walked towards Cross. Cross raised an eyebrow at the dapper looking gentleman.

“Hello, you must be Allen Walker’s father,” the instructor said as he came up to Cross to shake his hand.

“I’m his guardian,” Cross said flatly, taking the man’s hand, admiring his blue eyes.

“I’m David, Allen’s art teacher. That’s quite a talented young man you have there and I must say, Kanda too,” smiled the art teacher, his white straight teeth, glistening.

“I’m sorry to hear about Allen, I hope he’s alright. I was happy to see Mr. Tiedoll bring in his portrait to be displayed. Who would have thought we’d have two portraits!” exclaimed the teacher, chuckling softly.

“Two?” Cross asked, and wondered if having two portraits was an unusual thing to happen in an art class. Maybe Allen had more talent then he thought.

“Ah, yes, I thought Mr. Tiedoll would have told you. Please come over and see them,” the blond teacher said, and led Cross over to where the large crowd gathered.

The mere presence of Cross had the crowd pulling away making a path for the tall, red-haired man who wore an opera looking mask as he walked up to the paintings. Cross couldn’t believe his eyes when he looked for himself at the portraits. There next to Kanda’s portrait was a portrait of Allen—a breathtaking likeness to the boy with a happy, laughing face with a twinkle in his eyes.

It’s was as if Allen was standing before him, the Allen he hadn’t seen in the last year. For the first time since the trouble started up with the Noah’s, Cross allowed his feelings for the boy to enter into his heart _. Damn, what have I done to him? Is Tiedoll right?_ Cross thought as he gazed at the two stunning portraits.

“I can’t believe both of them had the same idea. They’re incredible! Don’t you think, Mr. Marion?” the art teacher said excitedly, and noticed Cross couldn’t take his eyes off them.

They were incredible. Allen caught a side of Kanda that no one knew existed except Tiedoll. The portrait appeared as if Kanda was sitting before you, it was so life-like.

“Yes, for once my charge did something outstanding. I didn’t even know the kid could draw, let alone paint,” Cross finally said. He gazed at the portraits finding it difficult to pull his eyes away from them.

“Mr. Marian…”

“Just call me Cross,” he interjected.

“Fine then, Cross, would you like to look over Allen’s grades while you’re here? I do have a private office if you’d rather not talk amongst all these parents,” the teacher offered, with a warm smile.

“Yes, I’d like to see them, privately,” Cross answered, finally taking his eye off the portraits, and wanted to get out of this crowd then he needed to get back to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Lavi and Lenalee had arrived at the hospital and were stepping off the elevator when they spotted Mr. Tiedoll seated on the bench outside Allen’s room. He was leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed.

“Hello Mr. Tiedoll, we just heard about Allen. How is he doing and is Kanda in there with him?” Lavi asked his eyes traveled to the closed door and wondered how Kanda was feeling.

“Yes, Kanda’s in there. Allen is stable and no changes yet. You can go in for awhile, but they don’t want a lot of visitors in there,” Tiedoll said wearily, he sounded tired.

Lavi opened the door and saw Kanda with his head down on the bed—holding Allen’s hand. He didn’t even bother to look at them and both knew immediately Kanda was very concerned about Allen, especially if he was staying by his side.

“Kanda?” Lavi whispered, as they entered the room.

“Yeah?” he didn’t lift his head, or remove his hand from Allen’s.

“How’s he doing? Are you okay?” Lenalee quietly asked Kanda. She walked up in back of him and put her hand on his shoulder.

“I’m doing fine, it’s Moyashi who isn’t,” Kanda said, slowly lifting his head, and looked up at Allen, he still saw no change in Allen’s condition.

“We’re here for you anytime you need us, you know that don’t you?” Lenalee said to remind Kanda he has friends who care.

“Yeah, I know,” Kanda said quietly.

Lavi and Lenalee realized something serious had transpired between the two boys. Kanda had never shown this much concern for anyone—not even Alma. Lavi had seen the possibility of a budding relationship between the two teenagers this past summer. Then in the cafeteria the other day, it appeared as if their friendship was developing into something more. But he hadn’t realized it had developed to this point, the possibility Kanda might have fallen for the British boy.

“Kanda, the portrait you did of Allen…it’s…beautiful; as is the one he did of you,” Lavi said, changing the subject.

“What made you decide to paint Allen?” Lavi asked curiously.

“I did it to rile the baka-Moyashi,” Kanda lied, not wanting them to know his true feelings for Moyashi.

“Well, for whatever reason, you captured him beautifully,” Lenalee said.

It was the same smile Kanda had remembered the day he first met Allen, and the laughter that had rang out from the white-hair teen at the bon fire this past summer. He hadn’t seen Allen laugh for months until the night they watched that movie.

Yes, he had wanted to catch Allen’s warm smiles and funny laughter he had shown the night he had dropped his guard in front of him as they watched the movie. That was until Cross ruined the evening.

“Excuse me Lavi, but the nurses feel you two need to leave now. They’d like to keep it quiet for Allen,” Tiedoll said.

“Sure Mr. Tiedoll. Kanda are you coming too?” Lavi asked.

“No, I’m not leaving Moyashi alone,” Kanda said in a weary voice.

“Alright, we’ll talk later. Call either of us if you need something,” Lavi said, putting his hand on Kanda’s shoulder to reassure him they were there for him.

“Okay,” was all Kanda said, before he laid his head back down onto his arms on the bed, never letting go of Allen’s hand. Lavi and Lenalee turned one last time to look at Kanda before they quietly shut the door.

“Is Kanda going to leave at all tonight?” Lavi asked Tiedoll.

“I doubt it, he hasn’t left the room since Cross let him in there,” Tiedoll said, looking at Allen’s door.

“Did you see Cross at the school tonight,” Tiedoll asked.

“Yes, we did, that’s how we found out. Mr. Tiedoll, Kanda painted an incredible portrait of Allen and I must say Allen caught a side of Kanda I’d never seen,” Lavi said, hoping to lift Kanda’s foster father’s spirit.

“Yes, they both are very talented young men,” Tiedoll sighed, tired.

“Did Cross mention if he was coming back to the hospital?”

“Yes, he said he’d be back soon just to make sure everything is alright with Allen before he went home,” Lavi answered, then said their good-nights and left.

The nurse brought a cot into Allen’s room for Kanda to sleep on. They set it up next to Allen and lower his bed to the height of the cot, as instructed by Cross. Even though he can be an asshole, he knew Kanda would want to be as close as he could to the boy. Kanda was tired and his heart ached seeing Allen like this.

Allen’s bruises started to show on the pale face of the younger teen where he hit when he fell down the stairs. It made Kanda cringe at what Allen might have felt before striking the ceramic floor. Kanda moved the cot even closer to Allen, and climbed on top of it and laid down facing him.

Kanda scooted over closer and reached over taking Allen’s hand again and held onto it as if his life depended on it. Looking at Allen’s pale face he felt these emotions insides swelling like they would overflow. He wasn’t even sure what the emotions were. Maybe a mixture of anger, fear, and caring as his eyes traced the red markings that stood out against his porcelain skin.  

How did he fall so deeply for the kid? Except to him he isn’t a kid. Allen did everything an adult had to do to survive and he wanted him. Yes, he wanted Allen Walker. Kanda’s eyes were heavy and tired—he could finally succumb to sleep, a sleep he desperately needed.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	20. Truthfulness

* * *

Tiedoll leaned his head back against the wall, and heard the mumbling of words from the nurses, along with the rumble from a man’s deep voice, then Cross’s boots clicked with every step he took as he strolled down the hallway. Tiedoll felt Cross’s presence as he stood over him, his unmistakable manly scent drifted in the air.

“You look like shit, Tiedoll. You need to go home and get some sleep. Kanda’s staying here for the night with Allen, so you might as well go home,” Cross said, looking down, and saw how worn out Tiedoll was.

“Hell, you don’t even look like you should be driving. I can give you a lift if you’d like,” Cross offered, sounding drained of energy himself.

“I have the car here,” Tiedoll said, not opening his eyes, too tired to move.

“I can bring you back in the morning,” Cross said in a tone Tiedoll hadn’t heard in years.

He opened his eyes and gazed up into Cross’s which had softened for a brief moment—like the old Cross he had known. In the past, Cross and him had fought side by side, saving each other over and over from death on the battlefields—always looking out for the other—comrades.

“Sure Cross, you can take me home,” Tiedoll said as he got up from the seat. He felt weary from all the emotions of the evening and was ready to leave.

They opened Allen’s door to check on the boys. Kanda was asleep, laying half on the cot and half on Allen’s bed, holding the younger boy’s hand close to his chest. His long, black hair sprawled across his broad back, his face now softened from the anxiety that showed earlier. They both looked peaceful lying together.

“Thank you for getting the cot for Kanda, Cross. They’re an adorable couple if I say so myself,” he murmured.

“It was no problem, and you always thought any couple was adorable if I remember correctly,” Cross noted as they closed the door quietly not wanting to wake Kanda.

They walked out to Cross’s car in silence. He unlocked the door and held it open for Tiedoll to get in, then closed it and went around to the driver’s side and slid behind the steering wheel. Tiedoll turned to look at him, their eyes met, and he wondered what thoughts were going through Cross’s mind right now.

He started the car and the soft hum of a bow slid across the strings of a violin was heard as its rich tone wafted to their ears from the classical CD. Tiedoll raised an eyebrow, with a blushful look on his face that he hoped the darkness hid and he started to open his mouth to speak.

“Yes, it’s the same concerto’, the one we use to listen to when…” Tiedoll interrupted him.

“I remember exactly when,” he smiled to himself, remembering those times, so long ago.

 _Why does he still listen to that piece?_ It was their soothing music they had played during the times when things had gotten difficult for them, the times they had needed each other the most to lean on.

They rode in silence with only the music playing, each whirled in their thoughts as to what the concerto’ had meant to them. Tiedoll’s house was just ahead, and Cross turned and drove into the driveway parking his car and shut off the ignition. They sat for a moment in silence before Tiedoll spoke.

“Would you like to come in for a cup of tea or coffee, Cross?” Tiedoll asked, his head tilted to the side, but the shadows masked what expression might be on his face.

“Yeah, I would. I think we have some things we need to talk about…Allen and Kanda and…let’s go inside,” Cross whispered gruffly.

While they got out of the car and walked into Tiedoll’s house, back at the hospital Allen had the worse headache as he slowly regained consciousness.

 _What the hell are all the beeping sounds around me_? Allen’s cloudy mind tried to comprehend what happened. He attempted to open his eyes, barely able to get one opened he looked at his hazy surroundings. Suddenly, fear clutched at his stomach—where was he? But the fear subsided immediately when he felt the warmth of someone holding his hand.

He fought to stay awake, but knew he wouldn’t be able to for much longer, just long enough for him to look down at Kanda sleeping on a cot, half on his bed, next to him—holding his hand. He was too tired to remember what had happened, whatever it was didn’t matter—he had Kanda with him—he felt safe. Allen closed his eyes succumbing to sleep, but not before he had a smile on his face and had squeezed Kanda’s hand with as much strength he could muster.

Kanda had dozed off, but opened his eyes when he felt pressure to his hand. He looked up, Allen was in the same position, but Kanda knew he had fallen back to sleep. He knew by the smile and the squeeze he had given his hand. His heart lightened as he gazed upon the beautiful, peaceful smile on the younger teenager’s face, the one he had grown to love.

“Welcome back, Moyashi,” Kanda whispered to Allen, and clutched his hand then kissed it. Maybe by morning, Allen will be able to stay awake longer. But for right now, Kanda could rest easier, knowing Allen was out of danger. He held Allen’s hand and kissed it again, holding his lips on soft skin as he fell back asleep.

Little did Kanda know that back at his house, his arch enemy, Cross, was about to have tea with his foster father, having no inkling they had known each other in the past.

“What would you prefer, tea or coffee,” Tiedoll asked, filling the tea pot with water and placed it on the burner to heat.

“Hell, tea’s fine. Though, I suppose you don’t have anything stronger? Sorry, forget I said that,” Cross corrected, pulling out a chair and sat down.

“So, what do you think of our two boys?” Cross started as he watched Tiedoll getting out the tea cups and saucers.

“I believe they’re meant for each other. I pray they can overcome any obstacles they’ll no doubt have to face,” Tiedoll said. Looking out the window his mind wandered to other times in the past.

“You know Cross, they remind me of us. Funny through the years I saw a lot of you in Kanda, though he’s coming around with Allen in his life,” he said, still looking out over the backyard, his thoughts now on the two young teenagers.

“Fuck, I see you in Allen all the time. He’s too damn soft-hearted, and I’m afraid he’s going to get hurt,” Cross frowned, looking down at the table then glanced back at Tiedoll.

“You can’t make fun of my soft-heartedness anymore Cross, now that you have shown me how much you care about Allen,” Tiedoll chuckled and managed a grin.

“By the way, I’ve meant to tell you, I like the clean look you’ve changed to. The longer hair pulled back, no glasses, clean shaven and even your style of clothing is more suited to you,” Cross said as he got up from his chair to help pour the tea.

“I would imagine the women have been chasing after you,” Cross said, with a slight blush to his cheeks.

“No, not like you Cross—you’re the ladies man. They fall all over you, always did. No, there’s never been anyone else in my life. I had my one true love and that was painful enough for my lifetime which left a permanent scar on my heart. No, I doubt there could ever be anyone else to take the place of that person,” he said sadly. He dipped his tea bag, and stared down into the cup.

“I don’t want to see Kanda and Allen’s relationship broken up, Cross. I’ll do everything I can to keep that from happening to them,” he said, making it clear to Cross not to interfere anymore with the boys. Tears formed in Tiedoll’s eyes as he thought back to his past failed relationship.

Cross moved and stood behind Tiedoll, looking at their reflection in the window. _He’s still the soft-hearted fool_ , Cross thought. He placed his hands on Tiedoll’s shoulders, not sure what to do; _hmm, just like old times for me, never knowing what to do in this type of situation_ , Cross thought, his stomach churned.

“Cross, I’ve always known what Maria had meant to you. I’m sorry we couldn’t save her on that mission. We tried and I know you loved her deeply, but she’s never coming back,” Tiedoll said quietly, remembering the deep mourning Cross had gone through when she died.

“You’re right, she’s gone, and I had to come to terms with that,” Cross said quietly casting his eyes down. He was but a teenager himself, not much older than Allen, when he had fallen in love with her. They only had that one year together, but it was a wonderful year for him.

“I don’t know if you knew, but she thought you were cheating on her with Anita at one time. That’s why she joined the Skulls unit with Lulu Bell so she could be closer to you. It’s not your fault she was killed, Cross,” Tiedoll said mournfully, he looked up again at their reflection. Cross lifted his eyes and stared at Tiedoll.

“Cross, the war was difficult for everyone, but we endured everything together. If it wasn’t for your strength, I probably would have lost my mind long before it had ended.

“Cross, what we had, it wasn’t supposed to happen, it just did—, “Tiedoll stopped, he couldn’t say the words, he couldn’t go on, he couldn’t have hope. Cross had his women who were there for him whenever he needed comfort—he had no one to turn to.

 _Shit, what’s happening to me, first Allen tonight with that damn portrait and now Tiedoll standing in front of me in emotional pain_ , Cross thought, confused from all the past twisted hurts surfacing.

“Cross…what went wrong? Why did you leave?” he whispered, the pain struck his heart sharp from the long ago separation.

Cross sighed heavily, “I don’t know…bad timing or circumstances? Or maybe…I was just afraid…afraid of the confusing emotions I felt inside,” Cross confessed, adding, “Maria had only been dead, just under a year.”

Tiedoll had been his sole comforter, as he was for Tiedoll. The Black Order chose them to be teammates. It didn’t matter if you hated your comrade you had to stick together both day and night—protecting each other’s back—on and off the battlefield.

Tiedoll was older. With everything they had gone through with the horrors of war, Cross’s deep mourning for Maria, Tiedoll had stood by him—he was always thankful for that. Time marched on and then something started changing between them. It wasn’t planned, Tiedoll’s right, it just happened.

They had belonged to the Black Order. The Order destroyed many people—their lives and their relationships. The soldiers who had served under the Black Order meant nothing to the organization—they had been pawns used in a war. Yes, like the pawns in a game of chess, for the Black Order to play as they saw fit—no matter what the circumstances. But now they weren’t with the Order anymore, at least not active members.

Shit, this wasn’t him. This wasn’t the Cross Cross everyone knew. The one who was an asshole, bastard, cold-hearted and womanizer, but no one really knew him from before, not like Tiedoll did. Yeah, he moved out here, not really sure what even drove him to do so.

And hell yeah, he loved women, loved the feel of their soft bodies lying next to his, loved the way they felt under him during sex, but there was _never_ going to be another woman to take Maria’s place. He knew that deep within his heart.

So, how did Tiedoll fit back into his life? He had never crossed that line with another man—it had only been Tiedoll. Maybe because at the time he was so young, so open to anything after Maria had died. They both had been scarred inside, and were lonely people who, for whatever reason, had been attracted to one another.

 _What the hell’s the matter with me? Damn, between the Noah’s, Allen and Tiedoll the bottle has been my only source of forgetting it all_ , Cross thought. He was hurting inside as much as Tiedoll was. The thought of the Noah’s possibly coming back to take Allen away had been driving him insane. How was he going to deal with the future problems? Being together had been how they comforted each other in the past, only Tiedoll had fallen in love with Cross.

Cross turned Tiedoll to face him. They were, sort of, in the same hurtful situation as they were back then. He wanted him in his life, but as what—a friend, a boyfriend, or a lover? Anyway, could Tiedoll even tolerate his present girlfriends? He now had open relationships, all the women were special to him, each in their own way, and for whatever time period he needed them in his life.

It wasn’t that he treated his woman cruelly, quite the opposite in fact, he treated them like queens, but he had no man in his life— _never_ another man. It’s a subject they could discuss at another time, but right now he wanted to be there for Tiedoll. Maybe old habits die hard, but he was his friend.  

Tiedoll kept his head down, afraid to look into Cross’s eye. He was supposed to be over him, _I thought I was over him. I have to be over him_ , Tiedoll thought, his heart raced. Cross placed his fingers under Tiedoll’s chin and lifted it to have him look at him.

 _What did this man ever see in me? Cross was the attractive, dominant one, compared to plain ugly me_ , Tiedoll thought as he looked into those dark eyes that had softened with a glint of compassion shining in them.   

“What did you ever see in me, Cross? I’m not attractive. I was different than any of the other generals, perhaps even boring as a person. So, tell me what drew you to me?” Tiedoll asked his eyes filled with tears.

“You were far from boring, Froi. I’d never met anyone who had a heart as soft and warm as yours—you’d do anything for anyone, even at your own personal expense. I admired that in you and for some reason, you were _never_ ugly in my eyes and still aren’t,” Cross confessed, and looked deep into those watery eyes.

The time they had together, seemed brief in comparison to the long war. It wasn’t him that really wanted to leave. It was the Black Order who had forced him to leave, because what they had, back then, was not allowed, which only added to Cross’s confusion—first the loss of Maria and then Tiedoll. That’s when hatred came into his soul and he never wanted to be that close to anyone ever again.

A tear escaped Tiedoll’s eye, Cross slid his thumb up and brushed it away. A relaxed sigh came from Tiedoll as Cross brought him close into an embrace. Tiedoll’s thin walls of defense always crumbled with Cross’s presences, let alone being back in his strong arms, his warm tight embrace. He was defenseless against this alluring man.

Cross reached over and flipped the light switch off. “I’d love to stay with you tonight and catch up, what do you say Froi?” Cross’s deep alluring voice whispered into his ear.

“Depends…is this a one night stand and you’re leaving again, or do you want to figure out if we have anything to salvage?” Tiedoll asked, his voice sounded dubious.

“I can’t make any promises to you, Froi. I don’t even know if I can go back to what we had, but I do know the boys can’t find out about this, or us. We may just end up being friends, or we may end up as in-laws, who the hell knows, but I can tell you what I told you once before…I care deeply about you, Froi, whether I’m your friend, or something else.” Cross pulled Tiedoll closer, held him tighter. Cross was astonished how Tiedoll felt so right holding him again and then Tiedoll went limp in his arms which told him what he needed to know.

“Agreed, about the boys not finding out and…well…actually…I never stopped loving you, so I’m willing to take my chances with my heart, because it’s you. No promises and no commitment,” and with that said, he pulled himself away from Cross’s embrace and took him by the hand, leading him up the stairs to his bedroom to see how the night would play out.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	21. Confession

* * *

There was a gentle shaking of Kanda’s body. “What is it? What do you want?” Kanda’s grumble was muffled by the pillow in his face.

“Good Morning son, it’s me, Tiedoll,” he whispered cheerfully, glad to see his son had gotten some sleep and was still holding Allen’s hand.

Kanda slowly opened an eye and looked over at Tiedoll.

“You sound in a good mood this morning. What time is it? Better yet, why the hell are you here?”

“It’s five o’clock in the morning, son. You wanted me to wake you in case Allen woke up this morning. I stopped by on my way to an artist gathering that’s out of town,” Tiedoll said quietly, looking at Allen and then his son, not mentioning Cross had brought him to the hospital to get his car.

“Thanks, you can leave now, I’m awake,” Kanda’s voice muffled into his pillow.

“Alright, I’ll stop by this afternoon. Did anything happen with Allen last night?” Tiedoll asked, hoping there had been some response from him.

“Yes, he squeezed my hand and left me a smile,” Kanda said, groggy, not fully awake.

“That’s wonderful son, he’s going to be alright,” Tiedoll whispered, tears formed in his eyes. W _hat a sentimental old fool I can be_. _Cross will be relieved to know Allen’s out of danger_ , Tiedoll thought. He remembered Cross’s concerns from last night among other things.

“Yeah, now would you get the hell out of here, someone is trying to rest,” he mumbled into his pillow again.

Tiedoll bent down and stroked his son’s long hair that lied mussed around his shoulders and kissed the back of his head.

“Hey, what did you do that for?” another grumble came muffled from the pillow.

“Because I’m proud of you and I love you. Now, I’ll see you later, son,” Tiedoll whispered, smiling, and without doubt, in a very good mood.

Once Tiedoll had left, Kanda rolled over on his back with the pillow over his eyes and moaned. It’s never been a problem in the past for Kanda to get up and be out into the fresh air jogging first thing in the morning, but this morning he felt like he had a hangover from lack of sleep.

He pushed the pillow off his face and rolled onto his side so he could look at Allen, “Good morning, Moyashi,” Kanda whispered, to the unmoving Allen sleeping peacefully.

Kanda slid out of bed and dragging himself into the bathroom to wash his face which helped revive him a little, but a hot tea would be great right about now. Coming out of the bathroom, there on the stand next to Allen’s bed sat a large white Styrofoam cup. There was a note in front of it.

_Good morning son, I thought you might like this when you get up. Love, T_

“Damn, he knows me too well,” Kanda muttered, happy his foster father had thought to bring him a hot tea.

Kanda stood drinking from his Styrofoam cup by the window watching the sun rise when a nurse came in to check Allen’s vital signs and then left. Finishing his tea he climbed back onto the cot. _Mediating will help me re-focus. My head feels fuzzy, like there’s a fog in my brain_ , Kanda thought, and settled into his pose.

He took a few deep breaths and slowly exhaled the last one, releasing all thoughts from his mind. Meditating had always helped clear his head and to re-energize him. Usually, nothing could interrupt his being present, in the Now, except one thing.

“Good morning, Kanda,” a weak, tired voice spoke to him. Kanda slowly opened his eyes, glowing cheerfully— his eyes connected with Allen’s sleepy ones.

“Well baka, you decided to join the living once again,” Kanda smirked at him, his heart pounded wildly in his chest.

“Yeah, well I guess I’m a glutton for punishment, because I’m back to listen to your arrogant ass,” Allen smiled, his voice hoarse and his eye lids drooped with fatigue.

“I guess you did hit your head hard, arrogant is it?” Kanda smirked at him, his eyes danced with delight.

“Seriously Kanda, thank you for staying here with me, it means a lot,” Allen said, all ready tired and closed his eyes.

“What are friends for, plus someone had to stay to make sure you didn’t fall out of bed and break the other arm too,” Kanda said, nonchalantly.

Allen’s eyes popped opened, moist with soon-to-be tears.

“Friends? You’d consider me your friend?” Allen whispered, stunned.

“Look idiot, don’t get all emotional about it, it’s not like I asked you to be my boyfriend.” Kanda rolled his eyes.

 _Christ where the hell did that come from! Maybe it’s because I think too much about it_ , Kanda cursed himself silently.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind that either,” Allen muttered and fell back to sleep with a smile on his face.

_Fuck! What the hell’s wrong with me? Good one Kanda, “not like I asked you to be my boyfriend,” that was real smooth. What am I doing—losing my fucking mind? Why? Because I do want him in that way…it’s just…damn he’s so young and I’m not supposed to have feelings for him. Fuck, Cross would have a conniption fit._

_I’ve fought these feelings all summer. I didn’t intend for this to happen—it just did. They just developed on their own accord_ , Kanda thought, reasoning with himself. They say you can’t stop falling for the right person—and Allen _was_ the right person for Kanda.

The nurse brought in soup and other liquids on a tray for Allen when he woke up again.

‘Hell, I wonder if food for Moyashi is like smelling salts to other people,’ Kanda thought, thinking this would be a fun test to try.

Picking up the soup bowl, Kanda placed it under Allen’s nose, so he could smell the rich aroma. The nurse stopped and watched what Kanda was doing.

Sure enough, Allen’s eyes slowly opened to the smell of the seasoned broth.

 _Well that’s solved, Moyashi will wake up to the smell of food_ , Kanda smirked having enjoyed his little experiment. The nurse giggled and exited the room quickly.

“Hunger, Moyashi?” Kanda asked, chuckling inside about the success of his little experiment.

“Kanda, did you just do something to me?” Allen asked, suspicious of the mischievous glint in his friend’s eyes.

“Me? No, I didn’t do anything. Would you like some soup?” Kanda repeated innocently, smirking inside.

“Actually I am hunger…hey, what’s wrong with my arm?” Allen asked excitedly, not understanding why his arm was in a cast.

“You broke it moron. Don’t you remember you had a cast on when you woke up?” Kanda asked a little bewildered.

“I didn’t move my body when I woke up I was enjoying looking at you,” Allen said, quickly realizing his blunder.

Automatically he slapped his good hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. _Stupid shit, that’s it, go ahead and spill your guts in front of Kanda_ , Allen’s pale complexion flushed a rosy red color.

“Oh? You were enjoying looking at me, eh?” Kanda grinned, now interested, ready to probe further into this discussion.

“Tell me what did you enjoy looking at the most, Moyashi?” Kanda asked his blue eyes twinkled as he looked directly into Allen’s silvery ones. Allen was at a loss for words. As luck may have it, Cross barged in emitting his superior attitude, silencing the room.

“Well, I see we have some color back, except, that’s a very deep shade of red—as in blushing. There must have been something going on in here before I entered and interrupted it,” Cross bellowed at the both of them.

“Good morning to you to—Cross,” Kanda said, sarcastically and scowled, annoyed that Allen’s guardian was always interrupting them.

Cross ignored him and asked Allen sweetly in a nauseating tone of voice, “Well now, how are you feeling this morning, Allen?”

Allen’s mouth dropped open at the sound of his name coming out of Cross’s mouth. _What the hell’s gotten into him—Cross caring?_

“Well…I have a headache, my body aches all over and I just found out I have a broken arm,” Allen snapped at Cross, recovered from his initial shock at his guardian’s concern.

“You sure are feisty for someone who’s been unconscious and has a concussion. Do you remember anything about yesterday?” Cross asked Allen.

“Yes, of course, I fell down the stairs. I evidently hit my head hard, seeing I have bandages wrapped around it and I have a headache. I must have broken my arm in the fall too,” Allen retorted, and lifted his casted arm as proof.

“Do you remember what the argument was about?” Cross continued on.

Kanda snippily interrupted, “Cross do you have to bring that up now?”

“Why? The brat should be brought up to date, don’t you think, _boy_?” Cross asked, with the emphasis on ‘boy’, and turned his head, and his dark eyes narrowed on the older teenager.

“He just woke up, he has a headache and he finds out he has a broken arm. Do you think he wants to think about the accident last night and what—?”

“Shut up, _boy_ , I never asked for your opinion on this matter,” Cross snarled at Kanda.

Kanda’s eyes darkened to a stormy blue that shot daggers like lightening at Cross. He kept his fists balled at his side, and the color red crept up his neck from the anger Cross so easily managed to ignite.

“Okay Cross, could you calm down some, you’re upsetting my friend and making my headache worse. Why don’t you let Kanda tell me—quietly? Would that satisfy you?” Allen asked, trying to remain calm, for his headache’s sake.

“Well seeing he’s the prick who started all of this, fine. I’m going to get a coffee and maybe I’ll check out the nurses while I’m drinking a cup,” Cross said, and left the room.

Allen closed his eyes afraid what Kanda had to say to him.

“Well, you might as well get it over with. I’m sorry I upset everyone. I deserved my ‘F’ grade because I didn’t want to anger you by displaying your portrait,” Allen sighed. He kept his eyes closed, so the words from Kanda wouldn’t hurt as much.

Kanda sat on the bed and faced Allen, not caring about anything else but being truthful to Moyashi. And for the life of him, he can’t imagine how these words were formed and spewed from his mouth. Everything seemed to take on a life of its own at that moment.

“Idiot, open your eyes. I’m not going to yell at you. Yes, I saw the beautiful portrait _you_ painted of me. I thought Tiedoll had done it and well…I don’t like being put on display for the public.” Allen opened his eyes when he heard no anger in Kanda’s voice—only sincerity.

“You didn’t get an ‘F’ for a grade,” Kanda said quietly, and looked down at the bedding, adding, “I had Tiedoll take your portrait to the school to be exhibited like mine and all the others…” his voice trailed off.

“You…you let it be displayed? But Kanda, you’re my friend and I didn’t want to hurt your feelings and have you angry at me. I was prepared to let go of the ‘A+’ for you,” Allen said, his heart pounded faster, and wondered what this could possibly mean.

“Will you shut up…there’s more…well…yes, your portrait is on display next to my own painting…ahem…well…which is a portrait of you,” Kanda finally confessed with a pale-pink blush to his face.

“What? You…you did a portrait of me?” Allen asked, stunned by the news. Kanda lowered his eyes and waited for Allen to yell at him for displaying _his_ portrait in public without his permission.

“Kanda…that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me,” Allen whispered, tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Kanda looked up quickly not believing what Allen had just said and saw his friend’s tears. He took his thumb and wiped them away, and kept his hand on Allen’s soft face, his thumb skimmed over the scar as he looked steadily into those haunting silver eyes.

“At first the idea was to rile you and put you on display in front of the class, to make a fool of you. But the more I painted you…the more I was with you…the more it took on a different meaning,” Kanda’s voice was now barely a whisper.

“You painted me—that’s all that matters—the same as I painted you—. “ Allen stopped. Emotions welled up inside of him, ones that were stronger than he had ever felt for another person.

Their eyes betrayed the affection they had kept secretly from one another. Kanda held the side of Allen’s soft face with his hand and leaned in closer to Allen. So close, Allen could feel Kanda’s breath on his skin. Closing their eyes, they felt the magnetic pull bringing them together—Kanda’s gentle, soft lips barely touched Allen’s when—the door slammed open and Cross walked in.

Startled, they both jump at the intrusion of what would have been their first kiss! _Damn Cross!_ They both thought annoyed as hell.

“Well, well…was that going to be your first kiss, or just a sample of lips? I thought you weren’t fucking my charge, boy!” Cross said, in his brusque manner.

“I’m not fucking Moyashi, and it’s none of your business which kiss this would had been,” growled Kanda, now really annoyed with Cross’s interruptions.

Allen was in shock, but he wasn’t sure which shocked him more; Kanda taking his breath away with an attempt at the most romantic moment to kiss him, or Cross stomping in here catching them. He felt faint, light-headed, and the room spun. He couldn’t hold on any longer, letting go of everything, he allowed the blackness to overcome him as he sunk back into his pillow, unconscious.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	22. The Argeement

* * *

“It’s your fucking fault Cross he fainted! You’re an over bearing jerk! You won’t let up. What the hell do you have against him anyway!?” Kanda growled, his eyes flashed darkly.

“If you’d keep your fucking hands to yourself and stop taking advantage of the brat, he wouldn’t be all goo-goo eyed over you. Instead, I have a love stricken brat in the house!” Cross retorted, invading Kanda’s personal space, but Kanda didn’t back down.

“Will the both of you stop this? It’s not good for Allen,” Tiedoll said firmly as he walked up the hallway towards them. They both turned to look in his direction. He had decided it might be best to skip the artist gathering just for this reason alone—to be a liaison for the two of them.

“I thought you went to an artist thing,” Kanda snorted, still boiling with annoyance.

“Yes, I was heading there, but I thought it would be wiser to be here in case something like this happened,” Tiedoll replied, looking from one to the other.

“So, tell me what did happen?” Tiedoll asked.

“What happened was, this son of yours tried to take advantage of my charge making him pass out!” Cross accused Kanda angrily.

“It wasn’t that! You came into the room yelling and caused Moyashi to faint!” Kanda quipped, equally as angry.

“Okay you two, let’s just quiet down and take a breather,” Tiedoll said calmly, not happy about Cross accusing his son of taking advantage of Allen.

“Cross, we talked about this last night. I thought we came to an agreement, remember?” Tiedoll reminded him, staring at him sternly. They were going to let the boy’s relationship take its own course and without Cross’s interference. Tiedoll thought he had made that perfectly clear.

“Tiedoll, what do you mean the two of you coming to an agreement? Is there something going on I’m not aware of?” Kanda asked a frown burrowed into his forehead.

He looked from one to the other. There was something in their eyes that Kanda couldn’t put his finger on. The silence continued, and Kanda waited for someone to explain what was going on.

 _Does Tiedoll know Cross from before? Maybe he did mention something about them working together at one time. I must have just brushed it off_ , Kanda thought. He was getting a weird vibe between the two adults silence.

“Will someone speak,” Kanda finally said, interrupting the reticence with a cool and steady voice, keeping himself calm.

Cross continued to look Tiedoll in the eye and Tiedoll didn’t back down at Cross’s fixed stare _. Something isn’t right, I can tell by the look in Cross’s eyes_ , Tiedoll thought wondering what had happened this morning after Cross had dropped him off.

“Cross has something happened since we spoke last night?” Tiedoll asked seriously, his eyes softening with concern.

Allen’s guardian sighed, “Neah was at the house this morning. He brought a gift for Allen—a baby grand piano. I didn’t mention the accident and he wants to see Allen. He’s not going to be happy with his broken arm,” Cross said, matter-of-factly to Tiedoll, a flicker of defeat flashed in those strong dark eyes. Tiedoll sighed heavily and sat down.

“What the fuck is going on here? Neah…isn’t that Allen’s adopted Uncle? Why is it a big deal if he gives Allen a gift—especially a piano,” Kanda asked, puzzled by all the drama taking place.

Cross and Tiedoll looked at one another contemplating if they should tell Kanda. They both nodded in agreement.

“Kanda, there are some issues that surround Allen in the near future, which we, Marian and I, feel will impact you as well—” Tiedoll started, when the nurse interrupted their conversation.

“Excuse me, Mr. Cross, Allen’s awake and there’s a gentleman who would like to see him,” the nurse reported.

“Kanda, we’ll have to finish this talk later, I promise,” Tiedoll said quickly, and both adults hurried into Allen’s room, Kanda followed behind, sensing the urgency. _This Uncle Neah seems to be upsetting both of them; could he be a potential threat? I wonder…_ Kanda thought, a pit formed in his stomach. 

All three of them entered Allen’s hospital room and found him sitting up. His color was better and he was eating a sandwich. Kanda quickly walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him. If something’s going down, Kanda was going to be by Allen’s side for support.

He thought Cross would give him a hard time about being near Allen, but he actually smiled and nodded to Kanda as if approving of it. The strange thing was Tiedoll also seemed pleased by his actions. Allen wasn’t paying attention to anyone but his sandwich and happy Kanda was by his side again.

Cross and Tiedoll pulled up chairs and sat down so it appeared as if they had been chatting for quite some time. Kanda was still confused by the strange behavior—especially from his foster father. There was a definite feeling in the air that this Uncle was not someone neither Cross, nor Tiedoll wanted around the younger teenager.

“Kanda, would you like a bite of my sandwich?” Allen asked, teasing him, his first solid food since yesterday.

“Idiot, you know I don’t like cold cuts, you eat it. Anyway, you’re the one who needs to get his strength back. Remember we still have to practice even if you do have a broken arm,” Kanda snickered, seeing a slight pout on Allen’s face.

“We’ll talk later when the adults aren’t around,” Kanda whispered into Allen’s ear, bringing a smile to the younger teens face.

They were interrupted when the door opened and in walked Allen’s Uncle Neah. He was a young looking man with unruly dark hair and a tattoo resembling a stigmata line across his forehead. He appeared to be a refine gentleman, well dressed, wearing a white crisp shirt and a vest with a simple necktie. His suit coat draped over his arm and in his hand he carried his white gloves. There was an air of aristocracy about him.

“Good morning, gentlemen,” Neah said, with a slight nod to Cross and Tiedoll. Then he saw Allen in the bed with a Japanese teen sitting next to him.

“Allen it’s good to see you. Do you remember me?” Neah smiled warmly, and walked over to Allen.

“What have we here? You seem to have had some sort of accident,” Neah said, in his soft-smooth voice, and glanced over to Cross.

“Cross you didn’t mention this in our earlier conversation,” Neah said, and raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

“Your Mana’s brother, my adopted Uncle Neah,” Allen quietly said, eyeing the man, not really sure what to make of him, but he felt the aura around him was trouble, maybe even evil.

“Yes, that’s right. I brought you a present, but it’s at your house. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it when your arm has healed,” he said still smiling at Allen. His eyes strayed over to Kanda’s dark blue eyes that were flashing warnings at him as if to attack him if he approached any further towards Allen.

“Allen, why don’t you introduce me to your friend,” Neah said, keeping eye contact with the Asian boy.

“Of course sir, this is my friend Kanda Yu,” Allen said cautiously, not sure he liked the way his uncle looked at Kanda—he was positive he saw a flash of abhorrence in his uncle’s eyes.

“Hmm, so you’re Kanda,” he remarked, looking him up and down. Chair legs scraped the floor as Tiedoll quickly got up and stood next to his son, putting an arm around his shoulders, protectively.

“Yes, Neah, this is my son Kanda. It’s been many years since I’ve last seen you. Your family’s living on the East coast now, aren’t they?” Tiedoll remarked his eyes cold and narrow, making it clear to stay away from his son.

“Yes, Tiedoll, it has been many years, and I love your new look,” Neah said, in a cool even voice, along with a cool stare.

Now, Cross got up and stood next to Allen. “So Neah, what brings you to the West coast—business? Oh, and thank you for Allen’s gift. You’re right he’ll enjoy it once his arm heals,” Cross said, as he stood protectively by Allen.

Kanda and Allen sensed something a skewed about this little reunion gathered in his hospital room. They were in the dark as to why this man made Tiedoll and Cross so protective of them. Allen started to quiver as if it wasn’t safe. Kanda, unconsciously, took Allen’s hand and placed it between both of his as a sign of protection and it signaled to Neah—Allen was special to him.

Yes, Neah felt the connection between the two young teenagers. _This was not suppose to happen, how could these two develop a relationship? This would only cause complication in the future_ , thought Neah. He observed Kanda and Allen’s behavior towards each other.

 _This is Cross’s fault for running to the West coast with the brat_. Neah’s eyes shifted and gazed at Cross with a glimmer of defiance in his eyes, and then over at Tiedoll.

“I see nothing has changed between the two of you, still comrades in arms,” Neah jested with the two men and gave them a wicked smile.

“Well, I won’t be able to stay long. Tyki’s waiting for me down by the car and he likes people to be punctual. He so wanted to see you again Allen. He has always thought you were adorable and now that you’ve grown up, well, I’m sure he’ll see you in a different light,” Neah said, as he smiled at Allen, and gave an unsettling smile to Kanda.

“Allen we’ll be meeting in the near future. The family has big plans for you.” Neah winked at Allen then left the room.

When the door closed behind him, there was silence, they all felt suspended in Neah’s evil aura he had left behind, until Cross spoke.

“Damn him, they promised me…they…oh, never mind,” Cross cursed angrily, and turned away walking to the window and looked down at the parking lot. His eye caught Neah walking to his car and as if Neah knew he was watching, turned and saluted Cross with a devious smile.

“Cross what did he mean he’d be meeting me again? And what did he promise you?” Allen asked timidly, nervous as to what the answer to his question would be.

“Christ kid, this isn’t the time I want to tell you anything, in fact, I don’t even know where to start,” Cross said, still looking out the window, and watched Neah’s car pull away from the end of the hospital’s exit.

“He’s right boys, this isn’t something we’ve wanted to talk with you about until later in the school year,” Tiedoll said sadly, not wanting his son to get emotionally hurt again.

“I’m confused over here. I know I hit my head hard, but this doesn’t feel right to me, in fact, Uncle Neah makes me more nervous than you do Cross,” Allen said, quietly mulling over all the events that just took place.

“Cross, why don’t you just explain it to Moyashi and me, so we know what’s going on? I get the feeling Moyashi and I are involved, but not in a good way,” Kanda said, keeping his voice steady, afraid what the future may hold for his friend and him.

“What we’re asking is, if the two of you would give us some time before we explain anything to you. Right now, we want both of you to enjoy this school year, enjoy each other,” Tiedoll said calmly.

“So, what you’re asking of us is not to push the subject and act like nothing has happened. But you will explain it to us at a later date? Have I summarized this correctly?” Kanda asked, annoyed.

“Basically, yes son, that’s what we’re asking,” Tiedoll said, darting his eyes from his son’s to look at Cross’s back. Marian’s _dealing with this harder than I thought he would. He has actually become fond of Allen_ , Tiedoll thought, his heart ached as he watched Cross in torment.

“Maybe you could at least set a date for us to discuss this little secret the two of you are sharing,” Kanda snarled, gripping Allen’s hand tighter.

“Okay, we can do that. Cross what do you say might be a better time for this?” Tiedoll asked, still looking over at the back of a distraught Cross.

“Maybe two months before graduation, maybe even before that—then we’ll all sit down to discuss this,” Cross said. Cross dropped his head. He felt the trepidation of the upcoming loss he’ll have to deal with—pulling at his heart strings.

 _Damnit, haven’t I lost enough in my life? Of course, the brat had to be easy to rear. Why couldn’t he have been a delinquent child so I could hate him? Shit, the damn brat has come to mean more to me than I ever wanted to admit. He doesn’t deserve to have this shit in his life. All I’ve done is push him away from me_ , Cross thought. He wasn’t proud of himself for being so self-centered all this time—it just seemed to be his nature.   

Tiedoll got up from his chair and walked over and stood beside Cross and placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Both boys stared in surprise that Cross didn’t push Tiedoll’s hand off his shoulder, but accepted his comfort. They looked at each other, both totally in the dark as to what their parents past relationship involved and how it allowed them to be so comfortable with each other.

The two young teens continued to look at each other, both mulling the option over in their minds, then as if knowing without speaking, they had come to the decision they would accept Cross’s time frame. Allen nodded yes to Kanda which he nodded back. Both had lumps in their throats having a feeling this may not end well.

“Okay, we agree, April at the very latest. You two will tell us what’s going on. In the meantime Cross, I don’t want you hurting Moyashi anymore,” Kanda said sternly, puffing his chest out, making it clear he would protect Allen.

Cross turned from the window and looked into Tiedoll’s eyes. They too had communicated a silent agreement between them.

“Till April then,” Cross confirmed, still looking into Tiedoll’s soft brown eyes, knowing this was tearing the man apart inside with his son’s future in limbo. First Alma and now Neah, he wished he could hold him in his arms to comfort him, but that would have to wait for another time.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	23. Halloween Party

* * *

Allen has been out of the hospital for the last three weeks and back in school. Today, for art class they have been working on scenery for the freshman play, but tonight was the Halloween party held at the school for the local children. Right now Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda and Allen had stayed after school to help finish up the rest of the Halloween decorations.

“Lenalee would you hand me the stapler?” Allen asked standing on a step-ladder one handed.

“Moyashi! Get down off that ladder, you idiot! You could fall and break your other arm,” Kanda yelled, struggling with hanging a string of lights.

“Lavi! Go get that damn idiot down off that ladder, would you?” Kanda hollered to where Lavi was helping another student hanging white cottony spider-webs.

“Sure Kanda. Allen, get down off that ladder. Let me staple that up for you,” he yelled as he walked over then helped Allen down off the step-ladder. Lenalee smiled at Allen and shrugged her shoulders leaving quickly to go hang up spiders.

“Allen, do you think you could stop doing things that would give Kanda a heart attack?” Lavi asked teasingly as he winked at Allen.

“Right Lavi and what might that be?” Allen asked, rolling his eyes. Kanda has been ordering him around all day not to do certain things because he was afraid Allen would get hurt.

“So tell me Allen has Yu kissed you yet?” he asked, waiting for the juicy details as he stapled the last piece of the crepe paper.

“Lavi! How could you ask me that? That’s really a personal question and what makes you think Kanda would want to kiss me?” Allen retorted. Lavi didn’t need to know they almost kissed when he was in the hospital that was something that was between Kanda and him.

“Well, first of all it’s just the way he looks at you, like he wants to devour you. And secondly, because of the fact he’s been a real pain in the ass since your accident,” Lavi said, his eyes twinkling as he grinned.

Allen sighed as he looked over at Kanda putting up the decorative lighting. _No he hasn’t tried to kiss me since the hospital moment we shared. Maybe Kanda’s happy we were interrupted, or maybe he was caught up in the moment. I can only imagine how his lips would have felt on mine, we were that close_ , Allen thought his mind drifted back to the hospital scene.

After Cross and Tiedoll had left them alone, instead of having their first kiss, they had a good talk about Allen’s Uncle Neah. It seemed obvious they needed to prepare themselves for whatever was coming. Neither wanted to think the worse, but they had decided it would be best for Allen to start training in ways to protect himself in case he should need it.

The time they spent together at the hospital, Kanda had begun to show Allen the basics of mediating. They had discussed the value of learning it, so if he was in a stressful situation it would be one way to help him calm down.

Allen had not been an easy pupil. It took a lot of patience on Kanda’s part when Allen kept bursting out in laughter because it was so quiet. He also was fidgety as hell and had a hard time sitting still for any length of time, but Kanda was persistent and Allen started getting the hang of it by the time he left the hospital.

Allen stood watching Kanda while he fiddled with some crepe streamers between his fingers. There had been some things going on in Kanda’s life the last couple of weeks that he called ‘personal business’. Allen wondered if it was related to Alma, but he had never asked Kanda what his personal business entailed. He figured if Kanda wanted him to know he would tell him. Since Kanda was slapped by Alma, weeks ago, Allen has felt a little protective of Kanda—he was his friend after all—he’d do anything to ensure his safety.

He watched Kanda push his body forward on the ladder and stretched upwards, his white shirt lifted enough so Allen could see his tight abs and a bit lower with those pants resting on his hips was totally sexy to Allen.

 _I wonder what it would feel like to caress his tight abs with my fingers and then let them slithered down past the top of his pants to touch—. Shit where the hell did that come from? He hasn’t even kissed me yet and here I am seducing him. That’s teenage hormones for you_ , Allen thought, feeling tightness to his pants and discretely adjusted himself so no one would notice.

When Lenalee came back she interrupted Allen’s thoughts. “So Allen, are you coming to Lavi’s house party tonight?” She asked, picking up more over grown spiders to hang on the cottony spider-web.

“Oh, I don’t know. I haven’t given it much thought, in fact I’m thinking I may not go,” Allen said absent mindedly, his thoughts were elsewhere—like on Kanda.

“Allen! _No way_ , you have to come, it’ll be fun,” Lenalee shouted, startling him from the sharpness of her tone.

Lavi came over when he heard Lenalee raise her voice firmly at Allen.

“What’s going on here?” Lavi asked, strolling up to both of them with a frown on his forehead. Lenalee informed Lavi Allen wasn’t interested in coming to his party tonight.

“Hey, bro, what’s the matter? You’ll have fun if you come and you know it,” Lavi said smiling with a glint of humor in his eyes.

“I don’t know, so much has been happening that I’m not sure I would enjoy myself,” he replied, looking over at Kanda, who glanced up at that moment meeting his eyes and smiled which made him blush. He quickly dropped his eyes and looked down at the floor. _Che, he makes me blush so easily_.

_I wonder what our relationship really is at this time. We have gotten closer, but how much closer was close considered with Kanda? Yeah, he almost kissed me, and he has had this protective, overbearing attitude toward me…but does he really like me…I mean…really like me…as in boyfriend like me. Keep dreaming Allen._

_Shit, I don’t know if this relationship is even going anywhere, or why I even think of him as a boyfriend. He just makes me feel so hot—hot, hot, hot for him_ , Allen thought, still watching Kanda and felt his blood rushing to places it shouldn’t be flowing to right now.

“You’re going to come and that’s that,” Lavi said, making Allen’s decision for him and roused him from his private thoughts.

Kanda got down off the ladder and sauntered over to see what was being discussed between his friends which seemed Allen was in the middle of.

“Hey Kanda, Allen doesn’t think he should come to my party tonight, what do you think?” Lavi asked, curious as to what Kanda had to say about Allen not going.

“I think Moyashi is old enough to make his own decisions—without you,” Kanda quipped. Allen smirked at Lavi hearing his friends answer. He wanted to stick his tongue out at Lavi but thought better of it which would be a bit childish.

“Moyashi, we need to leave. I’m supposed to have you home soon,” Kanda said, adding, “I don’t want to hear Cross yelling at you because I’m late getting you there.”

 _See, there’s that protectiveness coming out in him again_ , thought Allen, as a rush of electricity zinged through his entire body, head to toes, as he looked into those intense deep blue eyes.

“And yes, he _is_ coming to your party tonight because I’m dragging his sweet ass over there. If I have to suffer a night of boredom than so does he,” Kanda sneered at Allen. Allen seemed to be in a trance gazing into Kanda’s eyes and could only nod a yes answer.

 _Damnit, every time I look into those haunting silvery eyes they end up moving down to his rosy-pink lips that he’s either biting or licking, which sends hot flashes throughout my body. Oh, to kiss those moist, soft looking lips of his_ , Kanda thought ready to pull him into a darken corner and kiss him. His stomach fluttered at the mere thought of doing it.

“Come on, Moyashi,” Kanda said, ready to escort him out to his car. He needed to get out of there to cool himself down. Thank God his shirt tails were out to cover the bulge in the front of his pants.

“So, you’re dragging my ass to that party, eh? Did you stop to think maybe I didn’t want to go?” Allen asked once they were in the car. He was trying to put the point across he was capable of making his own decisions as Kanda himself had said earlier, even though he wouldn’t dream of letting Kanda go to the party without him.

“Yeah, I am dragging you to the party with me _if_ you want to go with me. As I said, I don’t like to suffer boredom alone,” Kanda winked, he really wanted the younger teen to go with him.

Kanda pulled into Allen’s driveway and parked his car. Cross was already home. Allen started to open the door to leave when Kanda touched his arm to stop him. He quickly glanced down at Kanda’s hand on his arm then looked up to see what he wanted. His eyes met Kanda’s deep blue eyes staring intensely back at him which held emotions Allen didn’t know how to read.

“I’ll be back for you in a couple of hours. You’ll be ready won’t you?” Kanda asked just to make sure Allen was committed to go to the party with him.

“Of course I’ll be ready. I wouldn’t miss the chance to go out with you to a party, since you’ve asked me,” Allen said demurely, his heart thumped in his chest. It seemed Kanda wanted to say something else because his mouth opened to speak, but he must have decided not to and closed his mouth and just smiled.

“I’ll see you soon, Moyashi,” Kanda said and Allen got out of the car and walked to the door. Kanda waited until he had opened his front door. Then Allen turned around with a warm smile and waved good-bye to his friend—trying to calm his racing heart.

Cross was working in his study when Allen entered the house. He went straight to the kitchen and made a big sandwich heading to his bedroom—he was starving. He struggled to get his bedroom door open balancing his sandwich in one hand and a drink in the other, and finally managed to open it with his fingers that stuck out of his cast, closing it with his foot.

He had time to eat, shower and rest before Kanda was to pick him up, so he took full advantage of his time alone to think. Of course, his thoughts were about a certain long, black hair Asian boy that had totally captured his heart. Would he ever be able to tell, or let Kanda know how he felt? Kanda was difficult to read most of the time and now wasn’t any different, he still wasn’t sure how Kanda really felt about him.

Allen finished his sandwich and took a shower. He needed to rest his mind before he would be able to get through the night being in Kanda’s presences. It both excited him and made him nervous at the same time. He lay down and closed his eyes to rest.

A rap on his door startled him.

“Are you awake, Allen?” Cross’s strong, deep voice penetrated the door to his bedroom.

“I am now,” Allen responded yawning, not realizing he had actually fallen asleep.

“Kanda called and said he’d be over within the hour to pick you up. Where are you going tonight?” Cross questioned him through the closed door.

“A Halloween party at Lavi’s, Kanda’s giving me a ride over,” Allen answered not letting on this could be another so called date with Kanda.

Cross must have left because nothing else was said, so he got up off the bed to start getting ready. The sleep had been good for him. He felt refreshed and raring to go. _I’m glad Kanda called, or I might have slept over_ , Allen thought as he pulled out his costume and started dressing.

The pants had been easier to put on then the damn shirt he struggled with. He was afraid he might rip it if he kept forcing his cast arm into the sleeve.

“Cross! Could you help with my costume? I can’t get my arm into the shirt,” Allen cried out from his bedroom.

There had been a change in Cross’s attitude towards Allen since the encounter with his Uncle Neah. Allen was enjoying it while it lasted. Cross came stomping into Allen’s room.

“You certainly can be a pain in my ass, brat!” Cross grumbled, helping Allen put on his shirt and then the jacket to his Ring Master’s costume.

“How’d I do on my make up…too much…maybe too little…do I look like a Ring Master…” Allen asked nervously then looked at himself in the mirror.

“Boy, will you shut up and hold still! You’re worse than a girl! Yes, you look like a real Ring Master from the circus and no the makeup is fine and would you stop looking at yourself in the mirror? Shit, your faggot boyfriend’s going to love you no matter how you look!” growled Cross roughly, finishing up helping Allen with his costume.

“He’s _not_ my boyfriend! Che, Cross how many times do I have to tell you that,” Allen said, blushing, still wishing he was Kanda’s boyfriend.

“Shit, the way that boy looks at you, are you kidding? And what the fuck are you waiting for? Fuck him if he won’t fuck you! Shit, I didn’t just say that. Damn you boy! Christ you’d think I was having some sort of father son chat here,” Cross said, fuming—both were saved by the door bell.

They descended the stairs, both sporting blushes when Cross opened the door for Kanda. Kanda walked in and looked at one and then the other with a suspicious look on his face. Then his eyes grew darker and narrowed on Cross because it was obvious something had happened between them before they came to the door.

“Okay, what happened that both of you are blushing? Cross did you do anything to…?”

“Shut the fuck up Kanda. No, I didn’t touch Allen for Christ sakes! That’s your department! Hell, he’s your boyfriend!” Cross yelled at Kanda.

“Cross! I told you he isn’t my boyfriend! We’re…well…we’re…we’re …”

“Well boy, spit it out! Christ teenagers!” Cross shouted, and threw his hands up in the air and walked out of the room.

Allen stood in front of Kanda blushing bright red with embarrassment and felt like he should crawl under some rug. For the life of him he couldn’t think of anything witty to say so what other stupid thing could he say?

“Ah… hi Kanda…” yeah, now that was an appropriate response.

“Hell, by the things Cross said, the two of you must have had quite a discussion before I came in,” Kanda questioned, raising his eyebrow and waited for Allen to answer him.

“Well…you know how Cross gets…he says one thing…then he can turn it around… and then…. Shit, I don’t know how to explain this!” Allen said, frustrated, and threw his one hand up in the air mimicking Cross.

“Shut up idiot, let’s just go,” Kanda sighed, knowing exactly how complicated Cross could be, so he could see where it would be difficult to explain anything the man had to say.

“By the way, I like the Ring Master’s outfit,” Kanda said teasing, seeing both of them had chosen the same costume.

“Oh…yeah…ha…funny we chose the same thing to wear,” Allen replied, embarrassed again.

“Let’s get going, idiot,” Kanda said, opening the door for him.

They walked in silence to the car. Kanda opened Allen’s door then went around scooting into the driver’s seat. He backed out of the driveway and they headed for Lavi’s house.

“Has everything been okay with Cross since your accident?” Kanda asked, and glanced over at Allen then back to the road.

Kanda has been asking him this question every couple of days since Allen was released from the hospital, just to make sure Cross was on his best behavior.

“Yes, as you can see the hollering is not as loud, nor is he as crazy as he’s been in the past,” Allen grinned, then turned to look at Kanda and smiled.

 _Damn, that smile again. What am I going to do about Moyashi?_ Kanda thought looking over at the British boy and smiled inside.

 _Shit, I could stop this car right now and kiss him. Hell, I’d even make out with him right here on the street_ , Kanda thought, his heart pounded hard against his chest and hoped Allen couldn’t hear it.

When they arrived, there already was quite a crowd at Lavi’s house party. Cars were lined up on both sides of the street as far as you could see. Kanda had to park the car further away from Lavi’s house then he had wanted to.

It was way up at the end of the street where it was less populated and he had to drive onto a small field where other guest had parked their cars for the party. Kanda locked the car and they walked down the street to Lavi’s house.

When they approached the front door both Lavi and Lenalee were waiting for them on the porch. Lavi was a jester, the perfect costume for him, and Lenalee was a princess, and a beautiful one at that.

The two didn’t allow much time for chatting before they pulled Allen and Kanda into the house. Loud music blared and people were dancing, drinking, eating, and chatting all around the huge open living area. Of course, Lavi couldn’t serve alcohol but there was plenty of everything else.

He brought Allen and Kanda drinks then walked them over to the food table which was usually one of Allen’s favorite places to hang around, but tonight he was with Kanda.

Roaring laughter and loud cheering from students up on the next level caught Kanda’s attention. Everyone seemed to be having a great time so Kanda grabbed Allen’s hand and dragged him away from the food table to go with him to investigate. Allen happily went wherever Kanda wanted to drag him just as long as he could be by the older teenager’s side.

Quite a few dart boards were lined up on the wall as entertainment. The guys were poking fun at their girlfriends showing them how to throw a dart. The girls giggled and the guys showed off their skill as ‘pro’ dart throwers. Kanda and Allen stood and watched for a while, but Allen didn’t understand anything about the game of darts nor had he even held one before.

“I’ve never played darts before,” Allen yelled in Kanda’s ear over the booming music.

“No time like to present to learn then,” Kanda said, going over to get some darts and came back handing them to Allen.

“Kanda, why don’t you show me how you throw them, then I’ll have some idea how to do it,” Allen yelled again into Kanda’s ear—Kanda nodded.

Taking the darts out of Allen’s hand he demonstrated how to throw a dart at the board. Of course, Kanda couldn’t have hit the board anywhere else but dead center. Kanda walked back to the board to retrieve the darts and brought them back for Allen to try.

Lavi and Lenalee had followed them up and leaned back against the half-wall not far from the couple. Lavi tugged on Lenalee’s sleeve to get her attention and she turned to see what he wanted. He nodded to her to come closer to hear him.

“Allen’s never played darts before, let alone hold one,” Lavi whispered into Lenalee’s ear, “this should be fun to watch,” he finished giggling, and wrapped his arm around Lenalee waist.

Allen took one of the darts out of Kanda’s hand and held it like his friend had. He moved his hand back and forth, awkwardly, ready to throw it. Allen thought he had aimed at the target and threw the dart, supposedly at the board, but hit the wall and fell to the floor.

“Tsk, idiot, you’re supposed to hit the round target up there, not the wall,” Kanda jokingly reprimanded Allen, and handed him another dart.

“Okay, let me try it again,” Allen quickly replied, totally concentrating on shooting the dart at the target. It still felt awkward when he held the damn thing and also when he did the back and forth movement before throwing it. Finally he let go of the dart and once again missed the target all together.

“No idiot, you’re holding it wrong, you need to hold it like this.” Kanda showed Allen how his fingers should lightly hold the dart, aim it at the target, pull back and throw forward releasing it.

“Okay, okay, let me try it again,” Allen said impatiently, taking another dart from Kanda’s hand. He felt the brush of their fingers when Allen took the dart from Kanda’s palm and a flush of heat rose to his face, his heart fluttered from the contact.

Kanda watched Allen closely and saw he still held the dart incorrectly which would put his aim off. Lavi and Lenalee giggled, and were having a great time as they watched the cute couple as they entertained them. And they were a cute couple even if Kanda and Allen won’t admit it to each other. It was apparent the two were meant to be together.

Frustrated, Kanda couldn’t stand to see Allen hold the dart stiffly any longer, so he moved and stood behind him. He stretched his arm around Allen’s shoulders placing his fingers over Allen’s to show him how the dart should be held.

Kanda wrapped his other arm around Allen’s waist, drawing him close to keep him steady and in slow motion showed Allen the flow of the movement in aiming the dart. This was a very intimate moment for the both of them and they seemed totally comfortable with it as they moved together through the sequence of throwing the dart.

“Like this…right…now keep a steady hand, pull back and throw,” Kanda whispered into Allen’s ear.

The dart hit the target which excited Allen even though he was nowhere near the center. He leaned back into Kanda’s chest and arms looking up at him smiling.

“Thanks, Kanda. That was fun.” Holding Moyashi like this felt as natural as breathing to Kanda. He looked down into Allen’s cheerful face turned up to him just right that he could have kissed him.

“You’re an idiot, do you know that Moyashi?” Kanda whispered, his heart pounded hard against his chest once again and a flash of heat surged through his body.

“I’ll go get us something to drink. Stay here I’ll be back,” Kanda whispered again into Allen’s ear, and pulled away from his friend’s warm body and went for drinks. Lenalee went with him to help bring them back. While they were getting the drinks the music changed to a slower rhythm and a swarm of students glided to the dance area.

“What’s really going on between the two of you,” Lavi asked, curious about his two friends. He has seen how close they had gotten and the scale was tipping in their favor for a relationship, though Lavi could not be sure why Kanda was holding back. Maybe because Alma was the aggressor in his past relationship and this was all new to Kanda taking the lead.

“Nothing Lavi, we’re just friends. Friends that like to insult and banter with each other,” Allen said, grinning and looked down at Kanda standing across the room.

“Hey bro, you have it bad for Kanda, you can’t keep your eyes off him. You definitely need to be kissed by him,” Lavi said, poking his elbow into Allen’s side and winked.

“Lavi stop, Kanda wouldn’t want to kiss me. It’s just a friendship, really, it isn’t anything, we’re…we’re…just…” Allen’s voice trailed off as he looked away from Lavi and back to Kanda. His beautiful Kanda looked dashing in his Ring Master’s costume which made him even more handsome—he stole Allen’s breathe away.

Just then Kanda looked up to where he stood. To Kanda, Allen looked elegant in his dress attire—their eyes connected. By the look in Kanda’s eyes, Allen didn’t have to have Kanda kiss him. He could kiss Allen without ever touching him, the same as he felt Kanda undressing him with his eyes right now, he could seduce him solely by looking at him.

Allen sighed heavily when Kanda turned back to the table and handed his drinks to Lenalee then turned back and caught Allen’s eyes once again and sashayed over to the stairs, never taking his eyes off from Allen. The heat rose inside of Allen and his heart pounded wildly as Kanda approached closer to him. Not only was Kanda incredible handsome, but his tall, slender body and the way he walked—he could easily have made Allen faint into his arms.

He reached the top of the stairs where Allen was stood and extended his hand for him to take. He was mesmerized by Kanda’s deep blue eyes and placed his hand into his friend’s. Kanda tugged gently and they stepped down the stairs together, Kanda holding Allen’s hand lightly.

The tall Asian teen brought him over by the open French doors and gathered Allen into his arms and began to waltz. It was as if Kanda and Allen were under some kind of magical spell, enthralled with each other.

Kanda had never waltzed with anyone, but when he looked up at Allen, moments ago, he saw the most beautiful young man standing there. With the slow rhythm and softness of the music he found he couldn’t resist the allure Moyashi had over him.

He held Allen firmly around his waist, the warmth of their bodies and hands together made them both breathless—totally lost to the rest of the world.

Kanda whispered into Allen’s ear, “Are you enjoying the view Moyashi?” he asked, bringing him closer to him rubbing his face against Allen’s. Kanda’s warm breath in Allen’s ear sent shivers and a heat flashed throughout his body, arousing him like he had never experienced before. This felt even more incredible then his own imagination could conjure up—he was in Kanda’s arms.

Allen collected himself and pulled back and looked up into Kanda’s eyes as he softly answered, “Actually…yes…it’s a beautiful view.” Allen wetted his lips, nervous as hell, and wondered how those words came out of his mouth. Then he swore he heard Kanda sigh, his body relaxed and he swept Allen around the dance floor.

“You know, Tiedoll wants me to bring you home for dinner one night,” Kanda whispered softly, feeling the intense sexual frustration of wanting Allen, but he needed to remember this was Allen’s first experience and he wanted it to be special.

Allen leaned in and pressed his body into Kanda’s, and without even a thought whispered into Kanda’s ear, “Are you sure _he_ wants me for dinner…or do you?” Kanda felt the firmness of Allen pressing into his thigh and it only turned him on even more from Allen’s hardness.

Now, Kanda pulled away looking into Allen’s eyes that were full of lust Kanda hadn’t seen there before, he smirked at Allen. _Shit, I could kiss him right here. I want to taste him_ , thought Kanda, knowing now Moyashi had totally taken his heart away from him—every last piece.

He waltzed Allen out the French doors onto the patio still not being able to take their eyes off each other. No one else existed, just the two of them in each other’s arms. The full moon was high in the clear dark sky, and it shone brightly down on them, illuminating the quiet deserted patio and Allen’s white angelic hair.

They danced their way into the shrubbery where they were out of sight from prying eyes and hopefully no interruptions. Kanda backed Allen against a tree into the shadows and pressed his hard, firm body into Allen’s as he looked deep into those soft-silvery eyes.

Hearts pounded loudly in their own ears, the moment intense and intimate at the same time. Kanda touched the side of Allen’s soft face with his hand and leaned in closer to him. So close, Allen could feel Kanda’s breath on his skin like he did in the hospital. They closed their eyes, once again they felt the magnetic pull that brought them together—Kanda’s gentle, soft lips barely touched Allen’s sweet inviting pair.

Then Kanda pressed their lips together and Allen went limp in his arms. Allen felt the tingling on his lips and then the tingling sensation rushed all over his body like an electrical current that surged throughout him. Kanda stole his breath away. His friend glided his tongue over Allen’s warm lips, gently pushing them apart, and then pressed his lips more firmly to Allen’s soft, warm, yielding ones.

 A slow natural rhythm of their mouths began as their lips moved against one another’s. Their tongues met intertwining, sucking, licking, pushing deeper into their kiss, both caught up in a dance their tongues played; enjoying every moment; their embrace became tighter. They came up for air and saliva dripped from their mouths. Allen was dizzy from the overload of emotions. Kanda leaned forward.

“Moyashi, I think you might have had enough for one day. Why don’t we leave and find someplace quieter,” Kanda whispered into the younger teen’s ear, his warm breathe shuttled hot desire down to Allen’s groin. Allen couldn’t speak; he could only nod—yes.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	24. Confrontation

* * *

Kanda and Allen walked out from the shadows of the trees and back onto the patio. They held hands, their faces flushed and lips red and swollen from kissing, but most importantly they both wore dreamy smiles. Unfortunately, they weren’t counting on Lavi and Lenalee having the same idea about waltzing out onto the terrace.

“It’s nice to see the two of you are enjoying each other…did we interrupt something?” Lavi asked with a smirk as he looked from Kanda to Allen while he held Lenalee tightly in his arms. Lenalee smiled, happy to see the two of them were finally together.

“No, we were just leaving, so good-bye,” Kanda quipped with a scowl on his face. _That red-headed idiot has the worse timing_ , Kanda thought. _If I wasn’t in such a great mood, I’d kick the moron’s ass to wipe that smirk off his face_.

“Let’s go Moyashi, and thanks for the invite to your party,” Kanda said, releasing Allen’s hand.

“Yeah, thanks Lavi I had a great time,” Allen agreed excitedly, now eager to leave with Kanda to be alone.

Kanda placed his hand on Allen’s low back and escorted him down the path to the front of the house and into the street. They walked back to his car in silence, bumping into one another’s shoulders as they strolled along, and stole sideway glances at each other. Kanda’s hand brushed against Allen’s. Allen rubbed his pinky finger against the side of Kanda’s hand and they hooked their little fingers together; a subtle move but an effective one.

When they reached the car, Kanda walked Allen to the passenger door and unlocked it. Allen’s back was to him as Kanda placed his hands on the roof of the car—one on each side of Allen. He was still nervous as hell, but turned around to face Kanda and looked once again into those deep blue eyes.

Allen’s sparkling silver-gray eyes looked back at Kanda, but Kanda’s quickly traveled down to those soft-pouty reddened lips and then slowly leaned forward. It was a moment of sheer anticipation as Moyashi’s lips would soon be on Kanda’s again, enjoying the feel of their lips as they moved together, and would savor how each other tasted when their tongues engaged.

They were lost in those mere seconds, their lips drawn to each other for another kiss, as well as their bodies beckoning to them to draw closer. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Kanda by the shoulder and roughly pulled him away from Allen.

“What the fuck…” Kanda said, startled by the intrusion.

“Kanda, what the hell do you think you’re doing to that runt of a kid? You were going to kiss him, weren’t you?” Alma said in a raised voice, furious.

“Alma, what the fuck are you doing here? And what’s it to you what I was going to do to Moyashi?” Kanda retorted back angrily, his eyes blazed.

“Because you dick, you belong to me!” Alma screamed at Kanda, and clenched his fists in front of him ready to punch the white-hair brat in the face.

“Don’t you dare touch him! When the fuck are you going to get it through your thick skull, I’m _not_ yours! It’s been over since February Alma, that’s nine months, asshole! Get a life and stop interfering with mine!” Kanda roared back at his ex-boyfriend.

Allen now realized that Kanda’s ‘personal business’ must have been dealing with Alma. _He did say it was over—over since February? That was shortly after I started school here—but I thought Alma and Kanda were together all through Alma’s senior year?_ The sound of Kanda’s worried voice snapped him back to what was happening.

“Alma, put that damn thing away!” Kanda demanded as he kept his eyes on the blade of the knife and stood in front of Allen to protect him.

Allen gasped when he saw the glint reflect off the blade’s shiny metal when the street lights shone on it. _What is he planning on doing to us?_ Allen thought, his stomach pitched and swirled, his mind dazed until Alma moved towards him and pushed Kanda out of the way and stood in front of him. Alma flashed the sharp edge of the blade in front of his face.

“Don’t you even think of touching him Alma, this is between you and me, not Moyashi,” Kanda growled to the side and gave Alma an icy glare.

Alma turned enough to grab Kanda by his left hand and yanked him towards him. Quickly he took his knife and slid it under Kanda’s bracelet cutting the string. Brown beads hit the ground bouncing and rolling everywhere as Kanda most prized possession was removed from him.

Allan gasped and saw, for a brief moment, the pain in Kanda’s eyes before it was covered up with rage.

“Let that be a lesson not to cheat on me, Kanda. Now we are going and that damn runt is staying here, unless you’d like me to slit his wrists,” Alma’s odious growl scared Kanda when he reached to grab for Allen. With Alma’s half-crazed behavior, Kanda needed to get him away from Moyashi.

“Get in the car Alma, I’m taking you home,” Kanda snapped, cold and flat. He grabbed Alma’s arm and tugged him hard to get him away from Allen.

“It’s about time you came to your senses before someone gets hurt,” his ex-boyfriend sneered at Kanda and glanced down with hatred in his eyes at Allen. Kanda opened the passenger door for Alma to get in and closed it. He walked over to where Allen stood and saw the fear in those haunting silvery eyes.

“Moyashi, go back to the house and wait for me there. If I don’t return within an hour have Lavi drive you home, understand?” Kanda said quietly and calmly, trying to keep the worried look out of his eyes.

“Okay Kanda, please be careful,” Allen murmured, his eyes shone with wetness he was so close to tears. Kanda placed his hands on Allen’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head before turning.

He walked around to the driver side and slid in behind the steering wheel. Allen watched as the car drove away and its tail lights disappeared as Kanda turned the corner and was out of sight.

 _The beads, I need to gather all the beads. For whatever reason, they were important to Kanda. Damn, it looks like some went down into the grates next to the curb_ , Allen thought as he gathered all he could find on the grass and sidewalk, putting them into his pants pocket.

Then he knelt down to look into the grates but it was dark. He pulled out his flashlight that he carried all the time when he goes out at night. Looking down into the grate he saw the rest of the beads. Luckily there were only four, and one he noticed had a lotus etched on it.

Carefully he slid his small hand between the rough, ragged, iron bars. He painstakingly held the bead scissor between his fingers, and slowly pulled his hand out, scraping it on the roughness of the iron grates. Once he had pulled it out, he immediately put the bead into his pants pocket so he wouldn’t drop it.

The task was difficult to do with his other arm in a cast, but he managed to pull out one bead at a time. Every time he had to put his hand down between the grates it would scrape against the rough, jagged iron bars which only made his skin worse with cuts and abrasions.

He had only one bead left to retrieve—the lotus. His knees hurt from kneeling on the hard tarred surface and his hand throbbed with pain from scraping the skin raw on the top with open wounds that bled. But he had to get that one last bead.

As he maneuvered to get into a better position, his knees slid out from under him, ripping the legs of his pants. At the same time his hand slipped through the grates and tore the already raw, delicate skin on the back of his hand even more.

He had fallen hard onto his cast arm and struck his head acutely on the iron grates and curb. Then he had gotten caught on something sharp, ripping through his coat and shirt sleeve as he felt it penetrate his skin which left him with a deep gash in his arm.

Allen ignored the pain and reached for that one last bead and scissor it between his fingers and gingerly pulled it through the grates with minimum movement. He got it out and slid it into his pants pocket with the rest.

He tried to push himself up off the ground when he saw the glare of car lights coming straight at him. He wouldn’t be able to move fast enough to get out of the way if the driver didn’t see him. But the car turned before it would hit him and stopped. The sound of a car door opened and slammed then someone scurried quickly around the car towards him.

“What the fuck happened Moyashi?” Kanda’s worried voice bellowed out as he rushed to Allen’s side. He knelt next to him quickly scanning his body before he helped Allen to sit up.

Kanda took Allen’s small, delicate hand and looked at the scrapes and cuts on the back that were raw, and blood dripped from the open wounds. He quickly took his handkerchief and lightly wrapped it to slow down the bleeding, and then he glanced down at Allen’s knees. His pants torn and the skin were scraped raw with gravel embedded with a tinge of blood.

“I…I…think I tripped and fell onto these grates,” Allen said, actually dazed from hitting his head on the curb. Anyway, it was a good excuse for his condition.

Kanda took Allen’s face into his hands and looked at the bump and cut to his forehead—blood trickled down. Then Kanda ripped the sleeves to his jacket and shirt, opening them to look at the gash on his arm as blood oozed out from it, soaking through his white shirt and jacket.

“Damn it Moyashi,” Kanda said almost breathless as he looked at the cut on his arm.

“This will need stitches—the cut is deep. Get in the fucking car, we’re going to the emergency room,” Kanda said as he snatched Allen quickly to his chest in a tight embrace before he released him and helped him stand.

Allen swayed a little once he was up and on his feet suddenly feeling dizzy and his legs went weak. Kanda grabbed him before he could fall, putting his arm around his waist and walked him to the car. Kanda jumped into the driver’s seat, throwing the car into drive and raced off to the emergency room.

“Why didn’t you go to the house like I told you too?” Kanda asked, panicked, and also annoyed that Moyashi didn’t follow his instructions.

Allen leaned his head back against the seat, his stomach agitated from the sharp corners Kanda took. He felt nauseated and his face felt warm.

“Kan…da … I don’t feel so well,” Allen moaned as he held his stomach. A quick glance over to Allen showed the tell tale sign.

“Shit, don’t you puke in Tiedoll’s car or I’ll make you clean it up!” Kanda grumbled, but his real worry was how Moyashi looked paler than usual.

“We’re almost there. Damn it! I’ll have to call Cross to meet us at the hospital,” Kanda said sharply, hitting the steering wheel with his hands, upsetting Allen.

“Do we have to?” Allen asked, distressed at the idea of Cross lecturing him about having another accident.

Kanda’s tires screeched to a halt as he zoomed into the closes parking space to the entrance of the emergency room. He jumped out of the car, running around the back to get Allen’s door and helped him out. He placed his arm around Allen’s waist and walked him slowly up to the door. Luckily there weren’t many people waiting.

Upon entering, the attendant at the desk glanced at Allen and his eyes widened. Blood ran down from the cut to his forehead and it oozed out of the gash on his arm, even though Kanda had wrapped a piece of cloth, torn from his shirt, around it.

To the poor attendant it had to appear as if Allen had been in a bad car accident. Quickly the attendant picked up the phone and called the nurse for a stretcher immediately.

Orderly’s rushed out into the waiting room swiftly rolling a stretcher. They carefully took Allen from Kanda and helped him up onto the gurney. Kanda quickly told them Allen had felt like vomiting. So the orderly snatched a pan quickly from underneath the table, and positioned Allen onto his side placing the pan under his cheek and mouth. That’s all Allen needed to let the much needed vomit to spew.

The nurse scurried along next to Kanda asking questions as they briskly rolled him into where the individual emergency rooms were located.

“Kanda,” Allen called out his name in panic.

“Moyashi, I’m right here. I won’t leave you,” Kanda said as he followed the stretcher into the ward. Upon hearing Kanda’s voice helped him to quiet down.

The older teenager answered the nurse with what information he could while stealing glances over at Allen who looked worse in the bright lights. As soon as he had finished talking to the nurse, he called Cross’s cell phone.

“What the fuck do you mean you’re in the emergency room with Allen? Shit, I’ll be right over,” Cross said alarmed and hung up on Kanda.

Kanda put his cell phone in his jacket pocket and went into the area where Allen rested on a bed receiving medical treatment. The younger teenager gave him a forlorn look. Pain would flash across Allen’s face as the doctor gave him a shot and cleaned the gash in his arm before he began to sew it up.

His poor Moyashi had the other nurse cleaning the wounds on the top of his hand placing gauze on it then wrapped a bandage around it.

Kanda brushed the hair that wasn’t soaked with blood out of Allen’s eyes as he stood near the top of his bed for moral support. The nurse looked over the wound to his head and began to clean it. Luckily, it only needed a couple of stitches and then she placed a bandage over it. Kanda kept his hand on Allen’s head petting his hair, trying to keep him calm.

It didn’t take long for Cross to show up and Tiedoll was with him.

“Moyashi, I need to go out and talk to Cross and my foster father. I’ll be back shortly,” he said and bent down and kissed the top of Allen’s head before he left the room.

“Tiedoll how’d you find out so quickly,” Kanda asked, surprised to see his foster father there. Tiedoll wasn’t about to tell his son that Cross and he had been out having dinner together.

“Luckily, Cross let me know what happened and I caught a ride with him to make sure you were alright,” Tiedoll said with a worried look in his eyes. He quickly scanned his son’s body to make sure he was alright.

“I’m fine, as you can see its Moyashi again. Damn it, I only left him for forty-five minutes. How the hell does he get himself in trouble so easily?” Kanda muttered, more to himself then to his foster father.

“They are finishing the last of the stitches,” Kanda said to Cross as he peered into the room then walked in to talk to the doctor who seemed to be in charge.

Cross spoke to the doctor briefly then they started to roll Allen out of the room. Allen glanced over at Kanda, his eyes tired, anxious and pain showed in them.

“Where are they taking Moyashi?” Kanda asked Cross, once he had finished talking with the doctor.

“X-ray, seems there’s a large crack in his cast. They need to take it off and replace it, but want an x-ray to make sure he didn’t re-break it. Damn kid, can’t he stay out of trouble for at least a month or more?” Cross said, releasing a heavy sigh.

“By the way, where were you when this all happened?” Cross asked Kanda, narrowing his dark eyes glaring at him.

“I had some ‘personal business’ to take care of immediately,” Kanda retorted and glared back at the redhead.

“Son, was this ‘personal business’ Alma again?” Tiedoll asked, with concern in his voice.

“Yes,” Kanda said and pulled his eyes away from Cross to his foster father.

“He had followed me to the party and evidently saw me with Moyashi and was not happy about it,” Kanda said, hanging his head and rubbed his tired eyes with his fingers.

“What do you mean by, ‘he wasn’t happy about it’? Was it because you were with the brat? What exactly where you doing to Allen? Damnit, did Alma hurt Allen?” Cross fired off the questions quickly, now worried about Alma’s possible involvement with his charge.

“We had words about me being with Moyashi and I reminded him I broke it off with him months ago and to get a life,” Kanda retorted back at Cross, his eyes darkening.

“Then he pulled a knife on me and threatened to slice Moyashi’s wrists if I didn’t go with him. He got into the car and I told Moyashi to go back down to Lavi’s and wait for me. If I didn’t come back within an hour to have Lavi drive him home,” Kanda explained, his dark eyes never left Cross’s.

“Did Alma hurt you?” Cross asked, raising an eyebrow, and wondered if there had been a fight involved.

“No, but I couldn’t take the chance he would hurt Moyashi,” Kanda retorted angrily.

Tiedoll picked up Kanda’s left arm, “Where’s your bracelet son?”

“Alma cut it off my wrist with his knife—it doesn’t matter—it was just a stupid bracelet,” Kanda said and turned his back to the both of them, not wanting them to see he was disturbed by it. Tiedoll knew better. That bracelet was precious to Kanda and it could not be replaced.

“Tiedoll, I think you should go over to be with him. That bracelet meant something special to him,” Cross whispered to Kanda’s foster father.

Tiedoll looked at Cross, his face showed surprise as he raised an eyebrow at him. Cross paid him no mind, but nudged his shoulder, nodding his head in Kanda’s direction. He turned and walked over to his son wondering if Cross knew who had given Kanda the bracelet.

 _How would Cross know this information? Kanda had been but a child when his grandfather, Zu Mei Chang had given the bracelet to him as a gift. It was at the same time Kanda’s grandfather had asked me to take Kanda and raise him if anything should happen to him_ , Tiedoll thought, as he looked quizzically at Cross, but for some reason Cross’s eyes seemed to be on Kanda. _Strange._

The bracelet had been specially blessed for Kanda by his grandfather. The blessing was for protection, to protect his grandson from evil. He wanted Kanda to always know he would be watching over him—even from death. _Maybe Cross knew Zu Mei Chang_ , Tiedoll thought, perplexed as to why Cross would have known Kanda’s grandfather.

Tiedoll walked over to his son and placed his hand on Kanda’s shoulder. Much to Tiedoll’s surprise, Kanda turned to him and wrapped his arms around his foster father’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Tiedoll took Kanda into his arms, and petted his son’s long, black hair, and tried to sooth the ache in his heart. That’s one thing they had in common—the love they shared for Kanda’s grandfather.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	25. A Special Moment

* * *

Cross, Tiedoll and Kanda remained in the room while Allen was whisked down to X-ray. They waited an hour before the young teenagers was rolled back into the room by and orderly. Without a word, the hospital attendant positioned the bed back near the wall, locked the wheels in place then left the room. Shortly after, the doctor walked through the doorway looking for Cross.

“Mr. Marian, I’m happy to tell you the x-rays showed Allen didn’t re-break his arm. In fact, it’s healing very nicely,” he reported to the both of them.

“I’ll send a nurse over to put another cast on his arm—”

“Oh no, not another one,” Allen moaned.

“Sorry young man, but we need to keep the cast on for at least another couple of weeks. Than it can come off permanently,” the doctor said as he smiled at Allen and patted him on the shoulder.

“I’ll have a nurse set up an appointment for you to come back, and we’ll take the cast off for good. I’ll leave the appointment card with your release forms and if there’s any problems Allen, get yourself back to the emergency room,” he said and winked at Allen before he left the room.

“While Allen’s cast is being taken care of, I’ll take Froi home. By the time I get back, hopefully they will have Allen ready to be discharged,” Cross said, and looked over at Tiedoll for confirmation that it was okay with him. Tiedoll gave Cross a nod with his head.

“I’m staying with Moyashi so you can take your time,” Kanda said, grinning at the younger teen, and Allen returned a big smile.

“Maybe I will. I was eating when you called, so I’ll finish my dinner and be back,” Cross said, with a quick glance over at Tiedoll, whose face was tinted a shade of red. Kanda noticed the strange exchange of glances between the two adults, but dismissed it when the nurse came in to re-cast Allen’s arm.

Allen looked comfortable lying on the bed resting and he seemed happy with Kanda seated on the chair next to him. For some odd reason, Cross felt Allen was safe with Kanda staying with him. It had been hard enough when Neah showed up, after all these years, but now with Alma’s possible involvement, and for some reason Cross knew Kanda would protect his charge from the delinquent.

“Oh, and Kanda, try to keep the brat out of trouble for the next hour or so—if you can,” Cross said over his shoulder as the two walked out the door.

Cross almost placed his hand on Tiedoll’s lower back, near his waist, as if to escort him out of the room, but he quickly retracted his hand hoping it wasn’t noticed. But Kanda had caught the attempt of the gesture, but decided to disregard it as well. He had other things on his mind right now—mainly Moyashi.

“What color would you like this time?” The nurse asked Allen when she was ready to wrap his arm.

“Hmm…how about the neon green,” Allen said smiling, and then glanced over at Kanda to see if he approved. Kanda just smirked and shook his head side to side in a teasing manner.

“There you go, we’re all done. Just be careful for a few minutes to make sure it has set,” the nurse said, and gathered the rest of the casting materials, putting them back on her rolling cart and left.

When Allen’s guardian and the nurse were gone, Kanda went over and closed the door. He finally had a chance to ask Allen what really happened after he had taken Alma home—now that they were alone.

“Moyashi, I know you’re not telling me everything. What happened after I left you?” Kanda asked, looking Allen straight in the eyes, waiting for his response.

 _Shit, what am I going to say? I’m not telling him I picked up all his beads. I need some time to think about that. Of course, I’ll give the beads back to him once I get the bracelet fixed, but I would really like to know why the bracelet is so important to Kanda_ , Allen thought as he looked back at the older teenager. _I can’t ask him now about it, or he’ll be suspicious about the beads and he’ll figure it out quickly that I collected them all_.

“Well…I’m not really sure…I might have been in shock for quite awhile. It seemed like I was in some sort of daze when you left. Let’s see…I remember, after a while, I started to walk, to go back to Lavi’s house, but I had forgotten about the curb. When I stepped down, I guess I lost my balance and fell onto something sharp that ripped my coat and shirt. I think…it was when I tried to pick myself up that a sharp pain to my arm startled me which, I think it was then my hand slipped and into the grates,” Allen said, looking like he was trying to remember and at the same time make the story sound reasonable true.

Kanda sat there for a minute looking at him. _He’s a terrible liar I can see right through him. So what is he covering up? Could someone have shown up? Maybe roughed him up, or even threatened him in some way? The scrapes and cuts on the back of his hands is what puzzles me. They shouldn’t look as bad as they do for just slipping through the grates that one time, I wonder—_ Kanda thought, still perplexed as to what really had happened.

“So that’s your story, eh? I suppose you’re sticking to it,” Kanda said, dubious of Allen’s answer.

“Why? It’s what happened,” Allen responded, with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. He was afraid he didn’t sound convincing enough.

“I’ll drop it for now, but we will discuss this at a later time, understood?” Kanda said, in a low, matter-of-fact voice.

“Okay Kanda, but now I have a question for you. Can you explain to me what tonight was all about with Alma?” he asked. He felt he deserved some sort of explanations from Kanda seeing he did have a knife flashed in his face.

“Oh, that. Well, it was personal business…” Kanda answered, trying to avoid having to say anything more.

“The _personal business_ you have been having over these past few months? Is that what you’re trying to tell me?” Allen asked. He wanted to hear Kanda say it to his face.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t going to lie to Allen, not after what they had gone through tonight, “Yeah, as I said _personal business_.”

“Well Kanda, if I’m going to be hanging around with you, like being tutored fencing, or anything else. I believe I have a right to know what’s going on between you and Alma. Are the two of you still lovers? Or, are you two timing him? Because from what he said tonight he pretty much felt you were. So, are you cheating on him,” Allen asked, startled at himself for having the guts to speak out—especially to Kanda.

Kanda was taken aback by Allen’s assertiveness on the subject and it didn’t look like he was going to be pushed aside without some sort of explanation.

“So you think you have a right to know what my relationship is with Alma,” Kanda said, crossing his arms, staring at Allen, his blue eyes turning a shade darker.

 _Shit, Moyashi does have the right to know, seeing we are in each other’s company, a lot, and I did kiss him tonight,_ Kanda thought, thinking about this for a moment. Well, at least Allen hadn’t thrown that in his face, yet.

“If I tell you, I’ll have to kill you,” Kanda smirked, trying to keep things on the lighter side than what they were sounding like right now.

“Then kill me after you tell me,” Allen retorted, annoyed at Kanda toying with him.

 _Damn this little shit. He is definitely not like any fifteen years old that I have ever met. Nor was his kisses like anything I’ve ever experienced either_ , Kanda thought, thinking back to their kiss in the woods.

“Okay, Tiedoll will probably suggest I tell you anyway,” he said defeated, but deep down he really felt Allen had a right to know.

“No, Alma is _not_ my lover, and if you must know, he has not been since February my junior year. The problem is he won’t accept it. He has badgered and stalked me constantly for months now. I’ve been trying to get him to understand that it’s over.

You saw the bruise he gave me a few weeks back; the damn idiot can’t get it through his thick skull that’s its over! Then, with him showing up tonight it was just another one of those episodes with him,” Kanda said, agitated, and looked straight into Allen eyes, wondering what his reaction would be.

Even though Allen had heard this earlier tonight, about Kanda ending their relationship in February, for some reason he still felt shocked with hearing the facts again. He couldn’t believe Kanda had ended his relationship with Alma a month after he showed up at the high school.

 _I thought it ended when Alma graduated in June. I wonder if Kanda does or did ever love Alma?_ Allen thought, hoping Kanda didn’t love Alma, because it would shatter his heart. He already knew after tonight he wanted Kanda, he had it bad for the guy.

Looking intently at Kanda, still a little shocked, he asked softly in a whisper, “Did you ever love him, or—do you still love him?” Allen asked, while he waited for Kanda’s answer, his heart raced, his stomach flip-flopped and he felt breathless. Did he really want to know the answer? Could he live with what the answer would be?

Kanda shuddered at the sound of Allen’s voice whispering this question to him. It sent ripples of negative emotions throughout his body even thinking about Alma and their relationship. But, this question from Allen, even though it had taken him off guard, he just hoped Allen felt the same way about him as he did for Allen.

His thoughts were answered when Allen’s eyes betrayed him and allowed Kanda to see into his very soul how he felt about him—there was a hitch in Kanda’s breathing. Why did this surprise to him? It’s not like they hadn’t shared feeling before with their eyes. But for some reason, knowing this right now—felt special. Kanda would answer him honestly, because the feelings he has for Allen _are_ special and he wanted him in this life more than he’d ever wanted anybody else.

He brought his chair closer to the bed and took Allen’s bandaged hand into his. Kanda’s eyes never left Allen’s questioning, worried ones when he whispered back, “No…I don’t love him, nor do I think I ever did.”

Allen, slowly and softly released a sigh. Fuck, ever thing about Allen screamed at him to take him—hold him—kiss him—because he wanted Allen and he knew Allen wanted him! He would show Allen just how much he cared about him.

The two stared passionately into the other’s eyes, both knew they really didn’t need to say how they felt; they were already conveying that to each other through their eyes, but they wanted more this time to confirm it.

Cross walked in on their intimate moment they were sharing, gazing at each other, all guards down and their passion openly flowed between them. It was a moment in time that should, by all rights, have been a private time for them as the intensity of affection was emulating off both of them.

“Well it appears I’ve walked into another one of your fucking drooling moments together,” Cross boomed out for all to hear.

“Alright brat, I’ve signed all the paperwork, now let’s get you home. The doc said that headache of yours will probably last the night,” Cross grumbled to Allen, putting his stuff in a bag the nurse had given him.

“If you have any complications through the night I’m to call here, so you better let me know and not hide it,” Cross bellowed then suddenly realized the two had never taken their eyes off each other and Kanda had gotten up and now held Allen in an embrace, kissing him deeply. They had been so impassioned; they were locked into their own world. Neither had heard a word Cross had said, nor did they care.

Cross watched the two of them. He thought of Tiedoll and said nothing more until their kiss had ended. Then He scowled over at the two.

“Ahem,” Cross said loudly, getting their attention,” and as I was saying I’m putting him to bed when I get him home, so if you want to see him it’ll have to be tomorrow, lover boy.”

Kanda was in a daze for a moment, but once he found his voice he turned to look at Cross and let him have a piece of his mind.

“I don’t want to show up tomorrow and find Moyashi with any other bruises, are we clear Cross,” Kanda challenged, still touching Allen.

“It’s Allen, Kanda, Allen. Doesn’t anyone ever listen to me?” he said irritated that no one calls him by his name. Kanda pulled his eyes off from Cross and turned back and looked at Allen affectionately and gave him a happy smirk.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	26. Dizzy

* * *

Once Allen arrived home from the hospital, it turned out not to be such a great night. Cross and Allen had to make a return trip to the emergency room after he got up to go to the bathroom and fainted on the ceramic floor—hitting that hard head of his—again.

After having a series of x-rays, Allen was lucky to only have a slight concussion. The doctor told Cross he may experience headaches and dizziness for the rest of the day and possibly tomorrow, but he should be fine with plenty of rest.

By the time they had returned to the house it was well after three-thirty in the morning, too late to call Kanda. Allen figured it would probably be best if he didn’t mention this little trip to the hospital—it would just worry him.

Allen slept late, as well as Cross. Whatever the doctor had told his guardian last night, Allen had stayed in bed per Cross’s orders when he woke up. The damn man was so insistent about not allowing Allen to get up that he brought his breakfast upstairs for him.

Then he lectured Allen that if he was going to get up out of bed to at least make sure he wasn’t feeling dizzy when he sat up on the edge of the bed—before standing up. But Cross would prefer he stayed in bed to rest.

Allen was only more frustrated as the day wore on and he had been lying around in bed for most of the day. He needed to get the hell away from his guardian’s watchful eye.

Needless to say, Cross and him were having an argument about what happened last night and it being just a freak accident, but Cross wasn’t buying into anything Allen had to say—no matter how he tried to convince him.

“Cross I’m fine, honest. The dizzy spells are gone,” argued Allen, not mentioning his headache, he wanted to go back to his normal routine.

“We went back to the emergency room last night because you fainted, idiot! Don’t tell me you’re fine when you’ve been lying on your bed since you’ve come home and it’s past the middle of the day. If you felt better then why are you still lying down,” Cross argued back.

Allen didn’t know what to say to this, because he has had the dizzy spells off and on all morning, but damnit he had to get out into the fresh air and away from Cross. It was bad enough when they had to go back to the hospital last night, especially when Kanda couldn’t be there with him.

“Cross, Kanda may stop over, _please_ don’t mention dizzy spells to him,” Allen yelled from his bed, his arm covered his eyes, aspirated by all the arguing.

“What’s this about dizzy spells?” Kanda asked, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Shit Kanda! I swear you’re going to be the death of me sneaking up like that,” Allen yelped, as his heart picked up a beat. He uncovered his eyes and saw Kanda’s sexy body leaning on the door jam. _Damn, does he have to look so beautiful?_

“Yeah, well if I don’t kill you, Cross will for being an idiot. Now what’s this about dizzy spells?” Kanda asked, coming into Allen’s room, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at him. _Hell, he looks so inviting, if only I could crawl into that bed with him. Shit, pull yourself together_ , Kanda thought.

Allen slowly sat up in bed while Kanda pulled the desk chair over and took his bandaged hand in his. Allen loved it when Kanda held his hand and played with his fingers.

“You can stop staring at me and answer my question, moron,” Kanda said, getting a little annoyed with Allen for avoiding his question, but he forgave him when he saw a flicker of desire in the younger teens eyes.

“Damn Cross, they’re nothing. I sort of fainted last night when I went to the bathroom because I felt dizzy. Like I told that big jerk, I’m fine now,” Allen shouted, scowling in the direction of the door, hoping Cross heard him.

“If you’re so fine, why are you lying around in bed?” Kanda questioned, raising his eyebrow.

“Exactly what I asked the brat!” Cross yelled from the other room.

“Stop eavesdropping!” Allen yelled back, and without a thought, quickly got out of bed, slammed his bedroom door shut, but it was too late before he realized the room was spinning and Allen staggered forward ready to pass out. Kanda caught him in his arms.

“Idiot! What were you just saying about being fine! You were about to faint just now!” Kanda snarled in a voice louder than he intended.

Kanda picked Allen up into his arms and carried him to the bed as Cross swung the door open, banging it against the wall in a panic.

“What’s this about fainting? And did you tell your loverboy we had to go back to the hospital last night,” Cross snapped, coming into the room just as Kanda laid Allen on his bed.

“Moron, you didn’t tell me you had to go back to the hospital last night,” Kanda retorted with a scowl, not happy about Allen withholding information like that.

“It’s _settled,_ you’re not going to school tomorrow!” Cross growled, also scowling down at the boy, concerned for his charge’s health. 

Allen was too tired to fight with either of them at the moment. His head ached and he was trying to stop the room from spinning.

“Anyway Moyashi, they canceled school tomorrow due to sunshine,” Kanda smirked at him, trying to lighten up the atmosphere in the room.

“Oh Kanda,” Allen couldn’t help but smile.

“I’ll never see the outside again,” Allen groused, and threw his good arm over his eyes, dramatically.

“I just want to get back to the things I was doing before,” Allen sighed, disheartened.

“Fuck, you would think you were doomed to that bed for life, get a grip, brat,” Cross said, looking sternly at Allen.

“Cross, I need to speak with you… _alone,_ ” Kanda commanded, emphasizing the ‘alone’ and pointed to the door so they could regroup in the hallway.

Cross raised an eyebrow, “Is that so…” he stopped when he caught the look in Kanda’s eyes, like the boy had some sort of plan.

“All right, Allen I want you to stay in that bed, that’s an order!” Cross said sternly, as his final command and followed Kanda into the hallway.

“Since when is everything becoming an order, and you can’t make me do anything! I still have a say about some things…” Allen shouted at Cross before the door to his room closed, cutting him off. Shouting only made his head ache worse.

“Now I have the both of them ganging up on me. I thought Kanda was on my side,” Allen grumbled under his breath, agitated.

Kanda had been gone for quite awhile, but that was fine with Allen, it gave his head time to calm down so things weren’t spinning. The door opened and Kanda walked over to the bed and sat in the chair.

“Well…what were you two talking about? Me of course, but am I going to be privy to what was discussed?” Allen, flippantly, asked Kanda.

“No, at least not for now,” Kanda said with a smirk and gave him a light kiss on the lips. That seemed to settle Allen down.

“Are you ready to get up? I’ll help you go downstairs for a while. Will that make you feel better?” Kanda asked, already knowing what Allen would really like to do, but Allen’s head was already spinning and he didn’t need to add to it.

“Okay, at least it’s out of my room,” Allen said, happy at the suggestion, and well, let’s face it; the kiss did help the most in picking up his spirits.

“Don’t stand up too fast, or it will only make you dizzier then you may be already,” Kanda explained to him, and then he helped him sit on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor.

 _Okay, I just need to take my time, that’s all_ , Allen thought.

“Do you feel like you can stand up now?” Kanda asked, staying patient.

“Yes,” Allen answered, now more confident in himself.

Slowly, Allen stood and Kanda watched to make sure he got his feet planted firmly under him. Kanda linked his arm with Allen’s good arm to help him walk. Carefully Allen walked to the doorway having to rest a minute or two, leaning against Kanda for support as he inched his way across his room. His Asian friend patiently waited for the younger teenager to feel ready to continue on.

 _So far, so good_ , Allen thought.

It took some time, but Allen walked out of his bedroom to the top of the stairway. The height made him a little dizzy, but it soon subsided and he could place one foot down onto the step then brought his other foot down on the same step.

 _Okay, I’m doing it, I’m walking down the stairs_ , Allen praised himself. They continued on, one step at a time, for as long as it took until they made it to the bottom of the stairway.

 _This feels stupid to have to have Kanda help me like some kind of invalid. How do I get myself into these embarrassing situations_ , Allen fretted.

But Allen was pleased with himself once he made it all the way to the living room and then Kanda helped him sit down on the sofa. On the side table next to him was a cup of tea and some cookies. He looked up at Kanda and then back at the refreshments then back at the older teen with a puzzled look on his face.

“That’s your treat for making it this far,” Kanda smirked down at Allen.

Kanda sat down on the sofa next to him and kissed him gently, but firmly on the lips then picked up the second cup of tea that sat on the coffee table in front of him.

“And the kiss was a treat for both of us,” Kanda grinned, and took a sip of the hot beverage.

“Well, drink. Teas good for you and I figured I would have to have at least something sweet to go with your tea,” Kanda teased, and took another sip.

“I thought I had all the sweetness I needed with you by my side,” snipped Allen.

“Ah, at least you haven’t lost your cunning wit,” Kanda replied, chuckling.

Actually, Allen was thankful to have Kanda here to help him. It just made things a lot easier for him than dealing with this physical problem alone—Kanda lessened his frustrations. They sat back and enjoyed their hot cup of tea and each other’s company. When they had finished resting and drinking their hot beverage, Kanda got up and extended his hands once again to help Allen up.

Allen took Kanda’s hands and slowly stood—ready to walk again. This time the dizziness took less time to subside and with Kanda’s aid he slowly walked into the dining room then on to the kitchen. It was in the kitchen Allen felt light-headed which Kanda’s keen eye caught immediately.

Quickly, Kanda pulled out the kitchen chair and sat Allen down to rest again. When he had collected himself and felt able to continue on, Allen took hold of the table’s edge with his one hand and tried to stand up. Of course, the Asian teen was there quickly to assist him. Once standing, Kanda walked him to the back door and opened it. Allen looked at Kanda who nodded for him to go through the doorway.

Once outside, Allen saw two lounge chairs that sat out on the patio in the sun. The weather was comfortable enough to sit in the sun and the warm breeze felt good as it brushed his face. He slowly sat in the lounge chair then leaned back and closed his eyes. The warm sun on his face felt wonderful and he took a deep breath of fresh air.

Kanda sat down in the lounge chair next to him. They sat close enough Kanda could easily reach over and take Allen’s hand. He watched Allen’s face relax while he soaked up and enjoyed basking in the sun. He sensed Kanda’s eyes on him and decided to bring up the subject of last night’s conversation.

“Kanda…”

“Hmm…what?” he asked, still looking at Allen’s calm face.

“I want to thank you for sharing your…um…personal business with me,” Allen whispered, his eyes still closed enjoying the heat on his face.

“You didn’t give me much of a choice, now did you?” Kanda replied in a low voice so only Allen would hear.

Allen rolled his head slowly to the side to look at Kanda and into those beautiful sapphire blue eyes, the eyes Allen always seemed to drown in.

“I’m glad you never… “

“Well, there’s the two of you,” the voice of the red-headed Usagi boomed. Kanda rolled his eyes. Neither of them wanted to see the stupid rabbit right now.

“What a surprise, Usagi, how nice of you to come and visit Moyashi,” Kanda said, cold and flat, wishing the rabbit would drop into a hole somewhere else.

“What do you expect after hearing about last night? Are the two of you alright?” The baka Usagi questioned them and eyed the hand holding.

“What’s up with Alma, Kanda? Hasn’t he accepted the two of you are no longer a couple?”

“Not that it’s any business of yours, but no, he’s not accepting the fact we have broken up,” seethed Kanda, pissed the damn rabbit was invading their quiet time together.

“I heard he pulled a knife on the both of you. Allen you must have been scared and how are your injuries by the way? You should have come down to the house. Why didn’t you come down?” Lavi asked firing off one question after another.

“Lavi, stop asking so many damn questions you’re giving me a headache,” Allen said quietly, trying to keep his head as calm as possible.

“Che, Kanda I heard he cut your bracelet off, too. I was sorry to hear about that. I know it always meant a lot to you,” Lavi said, being sincere.

“It’s just a bracelet…no big deal,” Kanda said evenly, closing his eyes, so no one could read them if they were to betray him.

“But that’s always been a treasure to you…”

“Shut up, baka Usagi before I shut it for you,” Kanda said angrily, threatening the rabbit.

“Che, no need to get violent. Anyway, there’s another reason I stopped over. Lenalee and I were talking about all of us going to the amusement park together the Saturday after Thanksgiving Day. We thought with all the accidents that have happened to Allen it would be nice to have some fun. So, what do you say?” Lavi asked excitedly.

Kanda thought for a moment, _this might be good for Moyashi. It might take his mind of everything that’s been happening_.

“I’d like to go if I can get rid of my headaches and dizziness,” Allen said, massaging his forehead with his fingers.

“Yeah, I guess I could go too,” Kanda replied.

“Great, we’ll meet Saturday after Thanksgiving…say by…eleven or so that morning? Then we can eat lunch together and still have plenty of time to go on some rides. Well, I hate to leave you two love birds, but I’m having dinner over at Lenalee’s place and I gotta go,” Lavi said, with a sly smile then turned and went back into the house.

Allen caught that sly smile of Lavi’s which usually meant trouble for someone, and that someone could either be Kanda or Allen—or both.

“Kanda, would you like to stay and have dinner with me tonight?” Allen asked, his raven-haired friend.

I _wonder if after all our kisses Kanda will ask me to be his boyfriend. I can’t just assume we are_ , Allen thought, as he waited for Kanda’s answer.

“Will Cross mind?”

“ _No_ , he won’t mind if the idiot stayed for dinner,” Cross bellowed from the window in the kitchen, “hell he might as well stay the night if it would keep you quiet, brat!”

“Cross you’re eavesdropping, again,” Allen said, jokingly. They looked at each other and grinned and Kanda reached his hand over to Allen’s.

“What’s for dinner, Cross,” Kanda added teasingly to Allen’s joking tone.

“I’m going out and bringing Chinese food home,” Cross retorted, his keys jingling.

“Watch the brat for me while I’m out and you might as well call and ask your foster father over for dinner too, he’ll be wondering why you’re not home. Hell, I might as well feed the whole damn neighborhood,” Cross groused, exaggerating his point. Then the front door slammed shut letting them know he was gone.

Kanda released Allen’s hand and pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial for Tiedoll. He invited his, surprised, foster father over for a Chinese dinner—an invite by the notorious Cross. He gladly accepted and would drive over within the half-hour.

“Moyashi, you look chilled. The evening air is cooler so why don’t we go inside and wait for dinner to arrive,” Kanda suggested, getting out of his chair to help Allen into the house.

Allen sat up, but he didn’t feel as well as he had earlier. He felt a bit woozy as the older teen helped him to his feet. Kanda noticed the difference in him immediately from when they came out earlier—he looked paler. Kanda wrapped an arm around Moyashi’s waist to assist him—concerned he may faint.

The younger teen definitely wasn’t doing as well as he had on his first attempt at walking. When they made it to the dining room, Allen became light-headed and his knees buckled to faint. Kanda swung him up into his arms and carried him to the sofa and sat him down.

“Kanda, please don’t tell Cross I almost fainted, again,” Allen pleaded, holding his head, his eyes dazed. Kanda figured his head must be spinning again as his complexion had turned ashen.

“Don’t worry about it. Why don’t we watch some television for a while maybe it would help take your mind off things while you rest,” Kanda said, squatting in front of Allen. He placed his fingers under Allen’s chin and leaned in giving him a kiss. Then he got up for the remote and pressed on.

He found a blanket to wrap Allen in before he sat down putting his arm around him. Allen leaned his head on Kanda’s shoulder just like when they had watched their first movie together. To Kanda, it still felt perfect with his arm around Moyashi.

While they watched a program, Kanda absent-mindedly ran his fingers through his soft-white hair, rubbing the side of his face against the silky locks. He kissed Allen’s head and inhaled his sweet scent which made him heady.

“Moyashi, I want to ask you something,” Kanda said quietly, kissing his head again and Allen snuggled closer to him.

“Sure, you can ask me anything,” Allen answered content in his friend’s arms.

Their quiet moment together was interrupted when Tiedoll and Cross came through the front door. The crumpling of paper bags being carried into the house was a sign that their dinner had arrived. The smell was incredibly divine and Kanda thought he would lose his cuddling Moyashi to the delicious smell of food.

But Allen didn’t want to move and snuggled even closer to Kanda not ready to leave his side, just yet. Cross stopped in the dining room and glance at the two young teenagers nestled close to each other on the sofa. Tiedoll came up in back of Cross.

“You know, Tiedoll, they really do care about each other. I don’t think I’ve seen Allen this happy in quite some time,” Cross whispered. Tiedoll placed his hand on Cross’s shoulder.

“They deserve each other, and it breaks my heart that Alma won’t leave Kanda alone. They do have deep feelings for each other that have finally begun to surface, and even more than earlier,” Tiedoll answered back quietly.

“Hell, let’s just fix a plate for each of them and leave them alone,” Cross said, and headed back into the kitchen with Tiedoll following. What the hell was getting into him, acting all domestic and caring?

“Cross you’re starting to get soft. Which by the way, I like seeing you care about Allen. I know you don’t want to show it and I guess that’s okay for now, but he’s going to need you beside him at some point and you know it,” Tiedoll said as he leaned into Cross’s shoulder while they each fixed a plate for the boys before heading back to the living room. It had to be Tiedoll’s influence on him.

“Okay you two love birds, you have to eat something so here’s dinner,” Cross said sternly, and brought out TV trays and sat their plates on them.

Reluctantly, the two sat up straight letting go of each other to eat their dinner. Kanda was surprised Allen didn’t seem to have the appetite he general did. He was worried if he had hit his head harder than they thought, but Allen smiled at him and his stomach fluttered.

“Allen you look tired,” Kanda quietly said as he saw him fighting to stay awake.

“Yeah, I guess I am. I didn’t think being up would make me this fatigued,” he replied, barely eating any of his food.

Cross and Tiedoll had finished their dinner and glanced into the living room to see how the boys were doing. They both noticed Allen was not doing well and looked very tired and pale. Cross whispered to Tiedoll and he nodded his answer.

“Allen you look like you need to go to bed. I think you have had enough for one day. I’m going to drive Tiedoll home…”

“Kanda, I’ll leave the car keys on the entry table so you can drive home later, son. I think Allen could use your company for awhile longer,” Tiedoll said as he stood in the living room with Cross. Allen was fading fast. Tiedoll nudged Cross in the side.

“I’ll carry Allen up to his room and put him to bed.” Cross started to walk over to the sofa but Kanda interrupted him.

“You and Tiedoll go ahead, I’ll carry Moyashi to his room and stay with him until he falls asleep,” Kanda insisted when Allen tilted and leaned against his shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Alright, I need to do a few things before I come back, so it may be a while,” Cross said, and glanced over at Tiedoll, but Tiedoll was fishing the car keys out of his coat pocket for Kanda and didn’t catch on right away.

“The car keys are on the front entry table. Take your time son and I’ll see you later,” Tiedoll said and bent down and gave Kanda a hug. The two adults walked out into the entryway and Cross escorted Tiedoll out the door. The boys heard the door click shut.

“Come on Moyashi, I’ll carry you to bed,” Kanda whispered, and kissed his forehead. He took the blanket off him and picked up his tired, light body and walked to the stairway.

When they reached the top, Kanda walked into Allen’s bedroom and flipped on the light switch inside the doorway, then carried him to his bed and laid him down. He closed the drapes and turned on a light that was less bright and shut off the overhead light that glared in Allen’s eyes.

Kanda came back to the bed and fluffed his pillows fixing the covers around him and then sat in the chair next to the bed.

“Moyashi, do you need anything else?” he asked taking his hand. Allen’s drawn face looked at Kanda, his eyes circled with red rings around them he was so tired.  

“I’m embarrassed to ask, but…would it be too strange if you…lie in my bed with me for awhile and just hold me?” Allen asked his voice sounded anxious. Kanda didn’t even answer Allen, but stood up, slipped out of his shoes, and lifted the covers to slide in bed next to him.

“Are you okay to roll onto your side, Moyashi?” Kanda whispered.

Allen rolled over on his side and Kanda slid down having Allen curl his back into his chest. Kanda’s heart was pounding hard being this close to Allen. This was what he had wanted to do since the night he had tucked Allen into bed after the movie.

Allen snuggled in closer to Kanda’s chest; his arm draped over Allen’s waist, holding him, and his sweet scent once again wafted strong into Kanda’s nostrils.

“Close your eyes, Moyashi and sleep. Tomorrow will be a better day,” Kanda whispered into Allen’s ear. If only he could kiss and nibble on Allen’s ear. Kanda sighed heavily as he enjoyed his body molded into Moyashi’s back.

“Please don’t leave Kanda, stay with me,” Allen’s words slurred as he drifted to sleep, content in Kanda’s arms.

“I won’t leave you Moyashi, I’ll always be by your side,” Kanda whispered, and gently kissed the back of his head. But Allen was already asleep and didn’t hear Kanda’s soft word that floated to him.

This was a night to just hold Allen and revel in their closeness. Kanda hadn’t intended to sleep all night in Allen’s bed with him, but the warmth radiating off Allen and his scent had calmed Kanda so much that he slept the whole night holding the younger teenager.

Since that night, they had spent together; Kanda had been coming over to Allen’s house after school to spend time with him. Once in awhile he brought over some homework a teacher would give him to pass onto Allen. Of course, Allen wasn’t always in the best of moods since his recovery was taking much longer than he wanted.

But, he had made progress with his dizzy spells and he hasn’t had any in the past three days. The doctor finally gave the okay for Allen to return to school and his spirits lifted tremendously knowing he could get back into the grind of things.

One thing that bothered Allen was he could only remember some hazy memories when Kanda had spent the night with him. Of course, just when he finally is in bed with the Asian beauty he had to be too tired and dizzy to even make out with him. The one thing he did remember was the warmth of Kanda’s body next to his, and every time he thought about it, it always made his pants too tight.

Allen remembered it had been a surprise to both Kanda and him when Cross had brought breakfast upstairs for them, never saying anything derogatory—which says a lot in Cross’s case. But then again, Cross was the one who brought up the whole sex thing at Halloween, but he knew nothing would happen between them that night due to Allen’s physical condition.

The older teen had already told Allen they would practice fencing after Kanda got home from school today, and Allen was more than ready to get back to improving his fencing skills.

It also had been difficult practicing on his new piano and was anxious to get his cast off so he could get back to feeling the keyboard under his fingertips again.

Right now, Allen was at his appointment to have his cast removed—finally. Once the noise had ended in cutting the cast in half, the doctor broke the rest of it apart. Man, it felt great to be free of that hot, molded plaster that made his arm itch. The doctor moved his arm in different directions to see if he had any pain.

“He’s okay to go, and young man I don’t want to see you back here again, all broken up, behave yourself, and remember to do the exercises on the sheet,” the doctor lectured good-naturedly, smiling and Cross shook his hand. Allen couldn’t wait to get in the car. He had something on his mind he wanted to talk to his guardian about, but had kept putting it off never finding a good time to ask.

Thanksgiving was coming up within the next week and Allen wanted to have a real Thanksgiving dinner with friends around. His concern was how his guardian would feel about this. So, on their way back from the hospital Allen decided to bring up the topic.

“Cross are we going to have Thanksgiving dinner this year, together?” he asked nonchalantly, looking out his window.

“Why are you asking me this?” Cross asked as he glanced quickly over at the brat.

“I just thought it would be nice to invite a few friends for dinner, like maybe Mr. Tiedoll and Kanda. I’d ask Lavi and Panda, but they already have out of town plans with relatives, and Lenalee is going to her brother’s house for the day,” Allen said quietly, nervous about what his guardian’s response would be.

“I don’t cook, so how is it you’re planning on having a dinner made?” Cross asked suspiciously, and squinted at Allen with his usual scowl.

“Well, I’ve never attempted cooking anything like that, but I’m willing to give it a try, maybe I could rope Kanda into helping me,” Allen said smiling, thinking how adamantly his friend would refuse.

“You could always bribe him with sex,” Cross said grinning, embarrassing the hell out the brat.

“Cross! That’s despicable!” Allen exclaimed blushing, not that he wouldn’t mind experiencing it with Kanda.

“Well, I know he’s kissed you, that I saw in the hospital that neither one of you hid. I’ve also seen the look in that boy’s eyes on quite a few occasions where I swear he’d rip your clothes off if I wasn’t there. And you’re telling me he hasn’t attempted to have sex with you?” Cross asked which made Allen feel really uncomfortable about the subject.

There was a moment of silence.

“Well, has he?” he asked. Cross was not going to let it go until Allen answered for some ungodly reason.

“No, he hasn’t,” Allen whispered, more to himself than to Cross.

“Humph, teenagers!” Cross responded. Allen wondered why Cross thought he should be having sex when most of his friend’s parents were anti-sex at his age—interesting to say the least.

Cross pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Again, they sat for a moment—neither said a word.

“I don’t care if you want to invite them over, only you’ll have to cook the meal, is that understood?” Cross said, giving into the damn brat. Anyway, he was hoping to spend Thanksgiving with Tiedoll and Allen just provided the solution for that to happen.

“Thanks Cross, you won’t be disappointment!” Allen said cheerfully, Cross rolled his eyes, wondering if he had already made a mistake giving him permission.

“Oh, and I told Kanda I would be over at his house when he got home from school to practice fencing,” he said, his voice full of excitement.

“Don’t overdo it, the last thing we need is to have something else go wrong,” Cross retorted, getting out of the car, Allen right behind him.

“I’ll be leaving now, so I’ll see you later,” Allen said, and started out the driveway to Kanda’s house.

It didn’t take long for Allen to sped walk over to Tiedoll’s place and he received his usual warm welcome.

“Nice to see your cast is off, Allen. Kanda’s downstairs waiting for you. I’ll bring down some refreshments in a while,” Tiedoll said, his brown eyes shining. Seems he’s in a good mood too.

Allen removed his shoes at the front door and walked over to the stairway quickly descending to the basement, and went directly to the training room.

“Moyashi, I have your things laid out. Go ahead and get dressed and I’ll be right back. I’m happy to see the cast off your arm,” he said, greeting him with a smile.

Funny, now that he was standing in front of Kanda to ask about Thanksgiving, he was suddenly very nervous about approaching the subject of employing Kanda’s help. So, he smiled back at his raven-haired friend and went quickly into the dressing room to change.

He walked over to retrieve his weapon from the case and when he turned around Kanda was standing, very close in front of him, and like always his body started tingling all over.

The way Kanda looked at him he wondered if this was the look Cross had been talking about. Because he would love to tear Kanda’s clothing off right now just to see his naked body. It must had been a mutual thought, because Kanda pulled him into his arms giving him the hottest, wettest, deep kiss that made Allen’s toes curl.

“Let’s start practice, Moyashi, or we may not get to practice at all today,” Kanda whispered breathlessly, his lips barely touching Allen’s.

“Okay,” Allen whispered quietly, panting, and still dazed by Kanda’s ‘WOW’ kiss.

During their practice Allen kept making the most basic mistakes that he was far too experienced to make. They would try it again and then move onto another exercise in footwork. Allen was quickly losing his patience and so was Kanda.

“What the fuck is wrong with you today? You know better than to do a sequence like that, you left yourself wide open to get hit. You’ve practiced that move a thousand times. Let’s take a break,” Kanda said, annoyed with Allen’s lack of attention.

“I’m sorry, maybe I still feel a little off kilter, and my timings off. Or, it may be because I have something on my mind I want to discuss with you,” Allen said, taking off his mask, shaking his white hair out.

 _Shit, I wish he wouldn’t do that when he takes his mask off; it makes him look so sexy_. Kanda thought, and quickly brought his attention back to the conversation.

“Okay, what is it you want to talk about?” Kanda asked, calmed down, giving the kid a break remembering it has been quite a while since Allen’s last practice.

“I talked with Cross about what we’re doing for Thanksgiving this year and he is…well…he’s letting me invite you and your foster father over for dinner. The problem is I have to cook the dinner and I need help in doing that,” Allen explained nervously, and saw a twitch to Kanda’s eyebrow.

“Wait…no…no fucking way am I helping with cooking, _anything_!” Kanda raised his voice. But someone else thought it was a great idea.

“What a wonderful idea Allen, Kanda is pretty good in the kitchen when he applies himself and yes we would love to join you for Thanksgiving dinner.” Tiedoll looked over to his son with a look that said— _you are going to do this_.

Kanda knew _that_ peculiar look all too well and knew he was not going to get out of helping Allen cook this dinner.

“Is there anyone else who will be coming to your little dinner party?” Kanda asked sweetly, his eyes threw daggers at Allen.

“Well, I’m not sure, Cross didn’t mention if he had anyone else in mind to join us, but of course he always could,” Allen said. He looked from Kanda to Tiedoll, now realizing he was in big trouble with Kanda over this.

“That’s no problem for two wonderful cooks like yourselves,” Tiedoll smiled at the both of them.

“Oh, here are some refreshments for the two of you. Well, I must get back to my painting,” Tiedoll said cheerfully and left the room.

“Thanks, idiot, now I have to help you make a Thanksgiving dinner. How many of these Thanksgiving dinners have you put on before?” Kanda asked, narrowing his eyes at Allen and wondered what he had just gotten himself into.

“Well…let’s see…honestly? None,” Allen said, with a straight face and hoped Kanda wasn’t going to cut him in half with that sword.

“Che,” was all Kanda said.

“Well, I guess I’d better get going, uh…you know…with school and all tomorrow… and uh…first day back,” Allen said, putting his hands up in front of him, protecting himself from any sudden moves Kanda would make as he backed up towards the changing area.

“Moyashi, I think we better talk about payment for putting me on the spot like that. Let’s see, what would be worth the aggravation,” Kanda’s voice suddenly sounded very sexy, and the look in his eyes. Allen swallowed hard and was a bit excited with what they might come up with for payment as Kanda’s fingers intertwined with his, backing him into a wall and started kissing him—deeply.

“Kanda your coach is on the phone,” Tiedoll hollered down the stairs. Kanda pulled away from their battle of tongues, reluctantly, to answer Tiedoll.

“I’ll be right up,” Kanda raised his voice, so his foster father could hear him then signed heavily resting his forehead on Allen’s.

“Okay, I’ll help you with the dinner, but we need to talk about—,”

“Kanda, he’s waiting for you,” Tiedoll hollered down again. Tiedoll didn’t want to have to interrupt the two in whatever practice they were doing, but his coach was a man of little patience.

“Change and we can talk later. I’ll give you a ride home,” Kanda said as he turned and rushed up the stairs.

 _Why the hell doesn’t the moron use my cell phone number instead of the house one_ , Kanda thought to himself, irritated at his coach. _There’s always some asshole interrupting us!_

* * *

**To be continued …**


	27. Their Big Day

* * *

Over the past few weeks, Allen couldn’t stop gently rubbing his fingers over his lips as he remembered the kiss in Kanda’s basement. Unfortunately, Kanda had been busy since that day with fencing practices to prepare for a match to be held the weekend after Thanksgiving.

Allen had passed in all his overdue assignments today, from having to stay home with those damn dizzy spells. He couldn’t be happier being back in school even if it was the last day before the Thanksgiving holiday.

He hadn’t spent much time with Kanda, so he’s excited about meeting him in the student lounge in a few minutes. They needed to go shopping to pick up food for their first Thanksgiving dinner they’re to cook together for Cross and Tiedoll at his house.

Allen had been deep in thought when he entered the student lounge and ran smack into Lavi. He had been avoiding the red-headed baka Usagi and his arsenal of questions he was dying to ask him. Now Allen had no alternative, seeing the baka rabbit had cornered him into telling him his plans for Thanksgiving. Of course, he got the normal response he expected from the moron.

“ _You’re_ going to cook Thanksgiving dinner? I mean _Kanda_ and you?” Lavi asked, holding his stomach, because it hurt from laughing so hard.

“It’s not _funny,_ Lavi! I believe Kanda and I could make a great dinner together—I hope,” Allen whipped back, defending Kanda and himself, now worried if they could pull it off.

“Too bad Panda and I won’t be able to attend. It would be worth eating your food just to see the two of you cooking. Unfortunately, Panda had promised the family we would go to their house for dinner seeing I’ll graduate from high school this year. It will be quite a while before I get a chance to see them all again,” Lavi explained now that he had his laughter under control.

“That’s fine. For some reason I think Cross wanted to keep it to just Mr. Tiedoll and Kanda,” Allen replied as thoughts flickered through his head about his guardian and his friend’s foster father.

Kanda walked into the student lounge looking for Allen. He immediately noticed the back of his head with his shiny, white locks sitting to the rear of the room—with the baka Usagi. He wasn’t happy about having to listen to the idiot red-head babble on about nothing, but it didn’t matter, he was here to meet with Allen—not him.

“Well, here comes Kanda now,” Lavi said, and Allen turned around to look behind him. Yes indeed, it was his Kanda strutting over to them in his tight black pants—man he looked heavenly.

 _I_ _swear I will jump that man’s bones one of these days_ , Allen thought as he watched the raven-hair teenager stop and then sat down in the seat next to him. His thoughts wandered immediately to the payment that was still under negotiations, but Allen had a vivid imagination as to what that may be. 

“Hello Mr. Chef,” Lavi risked saying, knowing Kanda could easily break him in half.

“Shut up, baka Usagi,” Kanda growled and gave Lavi one of his deadly glares. Lavi shrunk back a bit, because he knew today wasn’t a good day to push Kanda’s nature too far—he wanted to live to see tomorrow.

“Since I have you both here, remember we’re meeting Saturday at the amusement park by eleven. Okay?” Lavi said changing the subject quickly, hoping Kanda would cool down and not snap his neck.

“Yes, I’ll be there idiot, and Moyashi’s going with me, so he already has a ride,” Kanda said as he looked over at the gorgeous, white-haired teenager that sat next to him, and a corner of his mouth turned up into a half grin.

“Thanks, that would be great Kanda, I could use a ride,” Allen said, and winked at his beautiful friend, whose half-grin turned into a sly smile with a twinkle in his blue eyes—Allen sighed.

“Ahem, I know I’m interrupting on a private moment between the two of you, but now that Saturday is confirmed, I’ll take my leave to head home. See you both on Saturday and have a great Thanksgiving,” Lavi chuckled, with a sly smile plastered on his face and waved his hand in the air as he left the room.

“Kanda do you get the feeling Lavi may have something devious planned for Saturday? Well, at least the way he looks at me I get that feeling,” Allen said as he watched Lavi walk out of the student lounge.

“I must agree with you on this one, Moyashi. I do feel he’s up to something and you never know what that may be until it hits you,” Kanda said, his eyes on Allen.

“Now with him gone, did you write up a list of food that we’ll need to pick up today?” Kanda asked, now that he had finally come to terms with helping Allen.

“Yeah, I did,” Allen replied, and stood, extending his hand down to help Kanda up. To the younger teen’s surprise Kanda took his hand and allowed Allen to help him stand—in front of all the students in the lounge.

“Come on, Moyashi, let’s go food shopping. We have a big dinner to put on tomorrow,” he said, taking Allen’s hand as he got up off his seat. He continued holding Allen’s hand as they walked out of the student lounge to the parking lot.

 _Holy crap! Kanda’s holding my hand in public—in front of the students. What does this mean? He hasn’t even asked me to be his boyfriend—yet, and what about Alma? What if this gets back to Alma? Though, Kanda did say he has something to talk to me about, could it be to ask me to be his boyfriend?_ Allen couldn’t stop all the questions that floated in his mind. Now, _he_ needed to talk with Kanda.

When they reached the car, Kanda opened the door for Allen and he slid into his seat, buckling in. Kanda slid into the driver’s seat and slammed the door shut. He leaned over and lightly kissed Allen on the lips which turned quickly into a needier kiss. Wow, it’s been to long since he has tasted Moyashi’s lips.

“I can see the questions in your eyes. We’ll talk later, but right now let’s get this food shopping over with and maybe after dinner tomorrow we could talk,” Kanda said, his eyes sparkling like the sun dancing off the ocean waves. Allen nodded. He could easily get addicted to Kanda’s kisses.

They rode in silence, both to the grocery store and while they shopped. They didn’t have any words that needed to be spoken as they looked at the list and started picking up the food written down. Their minds kept traveling to other thoughts which were evident, when every now and then they stood, side-by-side, and leaned into each other, taking a little longer then needed to put the food into the cart.

Allen’s heart raced when Kanda’s hand touched his lower back to move him along. Damn if his pants weren’t getting un-comfortably tight with Kanda’s occasional touches.

They finished their shopping for tomorrow’s dinner and waited in line to check out. When they reached the car, Kanda opened the trunk and loaded the grocery hastily, telling Allen get into the front seat as he slammed the trunk shut.

He started the car and pulled out of the parking space, driving around the side of the store where it was isolated and stopped. He tugged Allen into his arms planting a kiss on Allen’s starving lips, practically starting where they had left off at the school and the battle of their tongues seemed to pick up where they had left off weeks ago.

Kanda hugged Allen closer as he sucked on his bottom lip which led to a more demanding kiss. Their lips crushed together while Kanda’s hands rubbed the younger teen’s back, then one hand slid up and ran his fingers through the boy’s soft locks, caressing him. There was a knock on the window.

“Hey you guys, I don’t mind you two kissing, but you might want to take that somewhere else. Not all people tolerate this type of behavior between two guys, if you get my drift,” the handsome young man warned them.

“Thanks,” Kanda answered, sliding his window down a bit. Then the man walked away smiling.

“I think we just made his day,” Kanda’s raspy voice said, putting him together as Allen fixed his clothing.

“I think we better get home, you’re very distracting to me,” Kanda said, sliding the shift into drive. He glanced over at Allen whose face was rosy red, but happy as a lark.

“I’m a distraction? Tell me about it, I’m just hoping this doesn’t happen when we’re trying to cook,” Allen bravely commented, with a huge grin on his face. Kanda gave him a smirk.

When they pulled into the driveway Cross was just opening his car door. Kanda parked, and Allen got out calling over to his guardian.

“Cross, could you help us bring in the groceries?”

“What do I look like you’re slave?” Cross snapped back, evidently not in a good mood.

“Hmm, I wonder what went wrong at work today,” Allen whispered to Kanda.

They carried what bags they could into the house, but had to go back out for the rest. Cross had retired to his study, probably so they wouldn’t start an argument.

Allen instructed Kanda where to put some of the food that will be used right away while he banged pots together trying to pull out a large pan to place the turkey in before putting it into the refrigerator.

Suddenly, Allen realized he hadn’t thought about tonight’s dinner, he had been so focused on tomorrow’s that he had no idea what to make for Cross.

“You don’t have to make anything for me. I need to meet a couple of people for dinner and I won’t be home until much later,” Cross rudely informed his charge as if he had read Allen’s mind.

Cross had changed into nicer clothes, so Allen thought it may be a client he was meeting, but he would never dare ask his guardian such a question.

Cross gave Allen a strange look as if he was going to say something to him, but instead shook his head and turned walking to the entry. His keys jangled when he picked them up off the table and both, Kanda and Allen, heard him close the front door—not slamming it. They looked at each other puzzled by Cross’s behavior, then shrugged their shoulders and went back to what they were doing.

“Kanda, what if we got some of the preparations done this evening, so there won’t be as much to do first thing in the morning?” Allen suggested thinking about what prep work could be done early.

“Well, maybe hitting your head that many times helped you to look at the bigger picture,” Kanda sneered at Allen and jumped out of the way from being swatted by his hand.

“Ha-ha, very funny Kanda. With Cross out for the night, I’ll order pizza to be delivered and we can peel potatoes and get other stuff ready to just cook tomorrow,” Allen said, trying to think of ways to not make this dinner a great burden on them.

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll call Tiedoll and order a pizza, you can get the things out we’ll need to prepare,” Kanda said, grabbing Allen by the waist for a tight squeeze and a kiss.

“We better not start that up again if we’re hoping to accomplish anything this evening,” Allen smiled, his eyes gleaming with happiness. Kanda let go of Allen, though gave him another quick kiss and went to the phone to call Tiedoll and order the pizza.

Allen got out pots and bowls for the things they could prepare ahead of time. When Kanda finished his calls he saw what Allen had in mind and he sat down with a waste basket in front of him and started peeling potatoes while Allen peeled carrots.

“Kanda, have you ever made a pie crust?” Allen asked, peeling the tenth carrot.

“Moyashi, I don’t cook or bake, so I have no idea how to make pie crust. All I know is once it’s mixed it has to be rolled out,” Kanda answered, finishing with the potatoes. He took the pot over to the sink and rinsed off each one.

“Well, I picked up that can of pumpkin to make a pie, but I’ve never made one either,” Allen confessed, picking up his carrots and brought them to the sink to rinse also.

“But there’s always the first time,” Allen snickered, wondering what their pie would taste like.

They both grabbed cutting boards and began slicing their vegetables, rinsing and putting them into their pots. Kanda shook his wet hand quickly when he turned on the hot water by mistake, sprinkling water over onto Allen.

“Hey, watch it,” Allen said in jest.

“What? Afraid of a little water Moyashi,” Kanda teased, wetting his hands again shaking them at Allen.

“Two can play this game,” Allen shot back placing his hands under the running tap, cupping them, and then threw the water at Kanda.

“Why you little runt,” Kanda replied, splashing even more water back at Allen. Allen was laughing, and tried to dodge the water coming at him, but failed as it soaked the front of his shirt.

“Shit, now you’ve done it Kanda,” Allen said, taking a dish towel and wiped the front of his shirt then dropped it grabbing the sprayer from the sink, pointing it at Kanda and turned on the water.

“Hey! Stop that you little brat!” Kanda yelped, jumping at Allen, taking away the sprayer, and started squirting him with water.

Allen lunged at Kanda to seize the device out of his hands. Both of them struggled for the sink’s sprayer, discharging water that sprayed in all directions, soaking both of them when the door bell rang.

“Truce!” Allen yelled, figuring it had to be the pizza delivery.

“Okay, then let’s put the sprayer back into its holder and have dinner,” Kanda chuckled, and Allen went to the door for the pizza.

Allen heard the clinking of dishes being taken out of the cabinet as he walked back into the kitchen with a hot, yummy smelling pizza. He got a knife and spatula from the drawer and served up a large wedge of the delicious pie, its gooey mozzarella dripping over the side of the piece as he lifted it to the plate.

They ate to their hearts content. Allen leaned back into the chair and placed his hands on his stomach, and closed his eyes, loving it when his stomach has stopped growling and he felt full.

“Come on Moyashi, we better get back to finishing up this prep work,” Kanda said, pulling the pizza’s box cover down.

“Okay.”

The two worked diligently getting the turkey ready. Allen finished mixing in the ingredients for the stuffing while Kanda rinsed the bird out.

“Let’s see, how should we stuff this thing? Why don’t I hold it and you shove the stuffing in,” Allen suggested.

“All right.”

Allen went over to the sink and picked up the big, unexpected, slippery bird. It started dropping out of his hands and every time he tried to grab at it, it would slip again much like trying to grab a greased pig with your hands.

“Kanda!” Allen cried out when the poultry slid between his hands heading straight to the floor, but Kanda caught it throwing it back into the sink as if they were playing with a football.

“What the fuck was that all about!” Kanda cursed, a rush from his automatic reaction pulsed through his body.

“The damn thing was slippery as hell,” Allen retorted, his heart pounded from the near drop experience.

“All right Moyashi, let’s try this again, but I’ll pick it up and place it on the platter—then you can hold it while I stuff it,” Kanda said, as calmly as he could, because his heart was pounding hard, too.

Kanda rinsed the bird again then made sure he had a firm hold on it before he picked the bird up out of the sink. He carried it the short distance and laid it on the large platter sitting on the counter top. Allen came around back of Kanda and grabbed the bird with his hands and held it. Both sighed heavily.

Kanda got the bowl of stuffing and brought it closer to where they stood. He looked at Allen to make sure he had hold of the turkey. Grabbing a handful of stuffing, Kanda held the side of the cavity and pushed the stuffing in with his hand—maybe just a little too forceful.

Low and behold, the turkey slipped through Allen’s hands, off the platter and slid down the counter top right to the edge—not falling off. Allen quickly looked over at Kanda with a shocked look on his beautiful face. Kanda started laughing not sure which was funnier Allen’s shocked look, or the turkey sliding down the counter top. Relieved Kanda wasn’t angry at him, Allen joined his laughter.

Once they both had calmed down, they began again with Allen holding the turkey and Kanda ready to stuff, but this time Allen grabbed a clean dish towel and placed it over the turkey’s body, so he would have a firmer grip on the slippery sucker. Kanda couldn’t help but chuckle and grinned at Moyashi who looked proudly at Kanda.

The two managed to finish up all the prep work. Now all they would have to do in the morning was to stick the turkey into the oven and turn on burners. They were so efficient they even had the table set, from dinner plates, right down to the salt and pepper shakers—all ready for their big dinner. Both stood back admiring their handiwork, and were pleasantly pleased at how much they had accomplished this evening.

“Well, all we need to do now is make the pumpkin pie and bake it,” Allen said, and looked over at Kanda to see if he was up to the task.

“This sounds like another disaster waiting to happen,” Kanda said, throwing the dish towel over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

“Lead the way,” and he followed Allen back into the kitchen.

“Really Kanda, how hard could it be to make a pie?” Allen quipped back, rolling up his sleeves.

Allen picked up the can of pumpkin, but was disappointed when it only told him how to mix the pumpkin filling, nothing about how to make the pie crust.

“Moyashi, you need a recipe to make the pie crust. I told you we should have just bought one of those homemade pies in the store today,” Kanda said, all ready anticipating problems. Allen started flipping through some recipe books, and Kanda knew the minute he had found one by the way his face lit up.

“Here we go. Hey, it only calls for flour, shortening and a little water. That sounds easy enough. Kanda would you mix up the pumpkin filling while I make the pie crust?” Allen asked, sounding chirper, like he just discovered gold.

“Why not,” he replied, and grabbed the can of pumpkin off the counter.

Kanda brought down mixing bowls for both of them and Allen found a pie tin. Each collected the ingredients needed for their recipes. Allen measured out the flour, added a little salt and spooned out the shortening, measuring it.

Kanda opened the can of pumpkin and scooped out the thick paste into his mixing bowl. His spoon clanged and scraped against the sides of the tin can making sure he had gotten all of it out. Then he added the eggs, spices and milk and picked up the whisk to begin stirring the sloppy concoction in the bowl.

Allen was re-reading his recipe trying to understand what they meant by “cut the shortening in” when Kanda’s whisk hit a solid lump of pumpkin making it hard to mix. Putting a little extra force into stirring it, part of it whipped out of the bowl throwing a gob of pumpkin in Allen’s direction, splattering on the side of his face then dropped down onto his shirt.

“Oops,” Kanda said, grinning.

Allen gave him a frown, picked up the dish towel and wiped his face and shirt. This just added to the all ready frustrated younger teen that was having trouble with his pie crust recipe. It was turning out not to be as simple as he had thought.

So he just sighed, and started working the shortening into the flour then added the water, with drops of pumpkin batter splashing over at him from time to time as Kanda stirred the sloppy mixture. Satisfied it was well mixed; Kanda dropped the whisk into the sink and sat the bowl on the side.

“Kanda, I think I added too much water,” Allen commented, and the older teenager peered over his shoulder looking into the mixing bowl. As Allen stirred the gooey dough, flour plaster splashed up into Kanda’s face, now making him scowl.

“Moyashi, looking at the batter, I would guess you’d have to add more flour to firm it up,” Kanda said, taking the spoon from Allen, testing the sticky, wet dough’s consistency.

“Well, that makes sense,” and Allen grabbed the bag of flour.

He carefully started to shake a little flour into the mixture while Kanda worked it into the dough. When Allen tried to get a better grip on the bag, the rest of the flour came out in a plop, and flour flew in the air making the kitchen look like London fog just struck.

Coughing hard, and blinded by the flour, Allen slammed the bag down on the counter top in back of the mixing bowl, hitting the bowl with the pumpkin filling and it flipped over into the sink where it quickly ran down the drain.

When the dust had settled down, they both looked into the sink and at the flour that covered the counter top, then at each other, and burst out in laughter at how silly they looked. Still chuckling, Kanda took Allen’s hand dragging him outside so they could brush off the flour clinging to their clothes then went back inside.

Kanda stood looking at the disaster area in front of him, then the clock and then over at Allen.

“Come on Moyashi, we’re going to the store and buy that pumpkin pie,” Kanda said, matter-of-factly, and grabbed Allen’s hand heading to his car. What an evening it’s been for the two teenagers having one freak accident after another—thanks goodness they had a sense of humor.

When they arrived back to the house, Allen immediately took the pie to the kitchen and put it into the already overstuffed refrigerator. He stood back and looked at the mess that needed to be cleaned up before Cross came home while having a moment of feeling overwhelmed.

The smartest one of the two, Kanda, brought in the vacuum cleaner and started vacuuming up the flour. So, Allen went to work on the counter top wiping up the flour dust, having to rinse his dish cloth several times.

Once finished with that, he cleaned the mixing bowls and pumpkin filling mixture that had splattered on the wall. Together it took over an hour to get the kitchen back to what it looked like originally—if not better.

It was close to eleven o’clock and Kanda took Allen’s hand and dragged him to the living room sofa where both fell back onto the cushions.

“I need to lie down, I’m exhausted,” Allen muttered, his eyes closed.

“Get up Moyashi.” Allen opened an eye, “Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

Allen stood up and Kanda stretched out on the sofa, patting the spot in front of him. Allen grinned catching on to what Kanda had in mind and went out into the kitchen turning the light on over the stove, then turned off the kitchen’s overhead and living room lights.

Wearily, the younger teenager dragged himself back over to the sofa and stretched out in front of Kanda’s body excited when the older teenager quickly wrapped his arm around him and he snuggled back, getting as close as he could to Kanda.

Unfortunately, they both were too exhausted to take advantage of their alone time, and it didn’t take long before the both of them had fallen asleep looking perfectly content.

Cross came home at midnight to find the two boys sleeping on the sofa. He grabbed the blanket on the chair and covered them up. He knew they would be more comfortable in Allen’s bed, but decided not to disturb them, they were sleeping so soundly.

He walked down to his office where he called Tiedoll to let him know Kanda was spending the night and was sound asleep. Cross was still angry, and explained to Tiedoll what had happened today and the people he had to meet for dinner—Neah and Tyki. The worst part of the whole evening was he had to be a gentleman and stay civil throughout the whole dinner, but he had done it for Allen’s sake.

They talked for quite awhile. Tiedoll did his best to sooth Cross and told him not to think about it any longer, that the both of them would deal with whatever came their way tomorrow. They said their good nights and after hanging up Cross checked on the boys one more time before retiring for the night.

“Tiedoll’s right, they really do make a perfect pair,” Cross uttered to himself walking up the stairs.

 _Thud…_ Allen fell off the sofa hitting the floor hard when he turned over forgetting he was sleeping on the sofa with Kanda—it was nearly five o’clock.

“Moyashi, are you alright?” Kanda asked groggy, he wanted to go back to sleep.

“Yes, it just startled me when there wasn’t anything there when I rolled over,” Allen replied sleepily, stretching his body.

“I might as well throw the turkey in the oven now that I’m up,” Allen said grunting as he forced himself up off the floor. He stood putting his hands on the small of his back and stretched backwards trying to get the kinks out.

“Just don’t drop it, Moyashi,” Kanda’s muffled, hoarse voice said, with his face pressed into the sofa pillow.

“Yeah, I’ll be careful,” Allen shoot back, walking to the bathroom and shut the door.

When he came out, he stumbled into the kitchen, still half asleep and turned the oven on to the temperature called for on the wrapper the turkey came in.

He opened the refrigerator and pulled out the bird, slamming the door with his foot, and yawned as he turned to carried it to the stove. Sluggishly he started to walk, not watching where he was going, and tripped over the leg of a chair that was not pushed in all the way under the table.

Startled, he lost his balance, lurching forward, his body faltered, wavering in different directions as he tried to balance the turkey so it wouldn’t slip out of the pan, as he stumbled around regaining his unsteady footing.

“What the hell just happened out there? Moyashi, did you drop the turkey?” Kanda asked, his voice raised enough for Allen to hear, but, hopefully, did not wake Cross.

“Of course I didn’t!” Allen snapped back, his heart beating rapidly from his little incident.

“Well, it sure sounded like it from the living room,” Kanda said, standing in the doorway, rubbing one of his sleepy eyes.

“As you can see, it’s all in one piece,” Allen stated as calmly as he could while he sat it on top of the stove—relieved to get it out of his hands.

He glanced over to where Kanda had been standing, but he had disappeared into the bathroom. The oven was almost up to temperature and he knew he should wait for the oven to finish preheating, but Kanda wasn’t around so he said the heck with it and stuck it in. It should be ready in plenty of time for dinner.

When Allen turned around, Kanda was back in the doorway and Allen shuffled over to him feeling lethargic after nearly dropping the damn bird. The older teenager now looked more awake then just a few minutes ago.

 _How the hell does he become alert so quickly at this time of the morning_ , Allen thought, looking at his gorgeous friend.

“You know Kanda, you’re just as beautiful when you wake up in the morning as you do any other time of the day,” Allen said, yawning.

“Come over here, you idiot. You don’t know what you’re saying, it’s too early for your brain to be functioning properly,” Kanda answered, and when Allen was close enough he reached out and pulled him into his arms. First hugging him then kissing him.

“We had a really long night, do you want to lie down on the sofa again, or go to my bedroom,” Allen said, with a coy smile, his eyes sparkled—much more awake then just a moment ago.

“Well, you do wake up quicker than I thought after a night of hard work, or could it have been my magical morning kiss?”

“Moyashi, why don’t we begin with the sofa? If we went upstairs Cross may hear us and we don’t want to wake him up, now do we?” Kanda said intertwining his fingers with Allen’s as he started backing him up to the living room.

Allen felt his heart thumping rapidly against his chest and before he knew it the back of his knees hit the sofa and he fell backwards. Their fingers still intertwined, Kanda gripped harder lying Allen’s head gently on the arm rest then Allen felt the soft cushions as they made contact underneath him.

Kanda knelt on one knee between his legs, untwining their fingers, placing his hands on both sides of Allen’s head. He held himself up, looking down with his, desirous, eyes focused on Allen’s then leaned in further kissing and nibbling on the younger teens lips before moving down to his throat.

Allen felt his pants quickly become uncomfortably tight, more so than he had ever felt before. Then Kanda laid his body on top of him, deepening his warm, wet kisses. Their tongues engaged in a battle of dominance until Kanda nibbled and licked his way over to Allen’s ear. The younger teen was aware of every touch, lick and kiss from the older teenager and he wanted more as he became hot and hungry and yearned for him.

He felt Kanda’s thick bulge beside his own through their pants. When Kanda pressed harder against him and their bodies made that heavenly contact, it sent Allen flying higher with ecstasy. Then Kanda started to slid, up and down against him creating the most delicious friction—he moaned at the pleasure he felt not wanting any of this to end.

Hotter kisses, and more friction between them as Kanda’s warm hands roamed up under his shirt then his fingers rubbed his perked nipples which sent Allen to a place he had never experienced, intensifying these overwhelming feeling of rapture and desire he felt for his beautiful friend.

Then his own natural instinct took over, wanting more friction, he grabbed Kanda’s ass and pressed him closer. Allen rubbed his hips, thrust upwards automatically, pushing harder against Kanda and their kisses became more demanding and they groaned from the pleasure.

“What the hell’s going on down there? I can hear you two way up here,” Cross bellowed loudly down the stairs.

“Fuck!” both of them said at once, panting, needing to finish what they had started but Cross was always their killjoy. Kanda’s heavier weight lay on Allen as he tried to catch his breath and Allen panted hard beneath him.

Cross came down the stairway and immediately saw the position the two boys were in and chuckled.

“Sorry boys, I guess I interrupted the two of you having a good time,” Cross wittingly said, coming into the living room, his hands on his hips, observing their physical condition, and smiled.

“Well, at least he’s making an attempt, brat,” Cross winked at Allen as they both sat up, straightening their clothes. Kanda glared at Cross, not even embarrassed by their compromising position.

“I guess next time you two should find a place where you won’t get interrupted,” Cross said, still chuckling on his way to the kitchen. “I’ll make the coffee.”

“He certainly has uncanny timing,” Kanda growled, and Allen didn’t look any happier than him about the interruption.

“Kanda…was I…well, you know…doing things alright?” Allen whispered, once Cross was out of hearing range, his face bright red.

“Moyashi, you were _more_ than alright,” Kanda whispered back, taking Allen’s hand, and kissed it. Allen chanced a glance at Kanda who was looking at him and found his deep blue eyes sparkling.

“Allen, are you going to make breakfast?” Cross yelled from the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there—” Allen hollered back, letting Kanda capture his lips in another mouth watering kiss—he stifled a moan.

“Want some breakfast, Kanda?” Allen asked dazed, once their kiss was broken.

Kanda stood up extending his hand to Allen and pulled him up into his arms hugging him. Then they walked out into the kitchen where Allen went over to the counter.

“Cross, I picked up this coffee cake for this morning because we are going to be eating a large meal in a few hours,” Allen said, cutting the cake into pieces.

“Moyashi, I’m going to go home to shower and change. I’ll be back in a couple hours,” he said, kissing Allen on the cheek then snatched a piece of coffee cake to take with him.

“Okay, here why don’t you take your foster father a piece too,” Allen said, wrapping up two pieces of cake. Then he walked Kanda to the front door and stole another long, wet kiss from him. He’s never felt like this towards any other boy and he knew he wanted Kanda. He signed heavily after their lips parted.

Allen went back into the kitchen, reeling in the most wonderful emotions pulsing through his body. He figured he should have something to eat before he went upstairs to shower and change and to calm him down.

“Well, you two seemed to be enjoying yourselves earlier. Did you orgasm before I showed up?” Cross asked, smirking at Allen, embarrassing the hell out of him.

“Cross, you’re impossible,” Allen muttered sternly, his face flushed red and left the kitchen, quickly, to go take his shower.

It felt good to have the hot water wash over his body. He couldn’t keep from getting excited every time he thought about earlier with both of them hot and heavy. No, he hadn’t come, but if Cross hadn’t interrupted them Allen wondered what would have happened. He was so afraid of not being exciting enough for Kanda, but he seemed pretty turned on and he did say he had done more than alright.

Allen stroked himself thinking of Kanda, needing the ache he had in his hand to be relieved. Just the thought of Kanda touching him there, ah yes, just the thought…his warm liquid ran over his hand and his body shudder as he leaned a hand against the shower wall.

He toweled himself dry and dressed to head downstairs and once again the excitement he felt knowing he was going to see Kanda in a little while flowed through him. Of course, Tiedoll would be with him this time because they only had the one car.

It seemed strange that Cross has spent so much time with Tiedoll lately. There couldn’t be anything between them. Cross had just been out with one of his lady friends last week. _I’m reading too much into this. It’s probably because of all the problems with Alma that they have been spending time together_ ; Allen chuckled to himself, ready to head downstairs.

Just as he stepped off the bottom step the doorbell rang and Allen rushed to the door. But instead of Kanda and Tiedoll, there stood his Uncle Neah and another man that seemed familiar to him, but couldn’t place him.

“Allen, who’s at the door,” Cross yelled from the kitchen.

“Uncle Neah and another man,” Allen shouted, not knowing what to do. Luckily Cross rushed around the corner just then and took over.

“What are you doing here? I thought we discussed this last night at dinner,” Cross said tersely, coming up in back of Allen.

“It’s alright Allen,” Cross said, tugging on his charges arm and gently pushed him to stand behind him. He didn’t trust what his Uncle, or this other man might do if they got hold of the boy.

“Well now Cross, this _is_ Thanksgiving Day and we just wanted to pay our respects before heading back to the East coast,” Neah said calmly. The other man eyed Allen up and down with a spark of interest in his dark eyes.

“Well, you can come in for a few minutes, but we’re expecting dinner guest and Allen has to finish cooking, so don’t hold him up too long,” Cross groused, letting the two through the door, but kept Allen behind him as they passed by to go into the living room.

Allen felt nervous about this whole situation just like he did in the hospital. He was afraid of his Uncle Neah and whoever this other guy was. Allen wished he would stop staring at him as if he belonged to him, it made him feel uncomfortable.

“Would you like some coffee?” Allen asked, hoping to get out of the room, but Cross beat him to it going into the kitchen. Cross made a quick phone call to Tiedoll and explained who was sitting in their living room.

“Why thank you Allen that would be wonderful. Let me introduce you to your cousin Tiki, Tiki this is Allen. Of course, Tiki is only a cousin due to the adoption,” Neah said smoothly, and the man came forward taking Allen’s hand and shook it.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, again, Allen. It has been many years since my uncle’s death that I have seen you. You have certainly grown into a handsome young man just as your Uncle Neah had mentioned,” Tiki cooed his eyes shrewdly on Allen when the front door opened and closed.

Kanda and Tiedoll came around the corner just as Tiki had taken Allen’s hand, shaking it. Kanda had heard the tail end of what the man said to Allen and he briskly walked to his friend’s side with a scowl on his face and stared at the man who was holding his hand.

Tiki slowly dropped his cousin’s hand and smirked at Kanda. Allen didn’t like the way the man looked at his friend, nor him for that matter. Allen stepped back to stand closer to Kanda who moved his body slightly to the front of Allen and stood rigid showing his protection over the younger teen.

Kanda’s eyes turned dark and narrowed at Tiki, his jaw clutched as his teeth grounded together from anger.

Cross brought the coffee and coffee cake into the living room, his eyes glanced over to Kanda who stood protectively in front of Allen—thank god. Tiedoll walked over to Cross with a questioning look on his face and then sat on the arm of the chair next to him. Neah and Tyki took a seat on the sofa and Cross served the coffee to their two guests.

This had been what Cross and Tiedoll had discussed on the phone last night and now they would have to deal with it the best they could.

“Allen, why don’t you and Kanda bring out a couple more coffee cups,” Cross suggested, without taking his eyes off the two men, and forced a pleasant smile.

“Why the hell is your Uncle here?” Kanda asked angrily, once they were in the kitchen alone, out of hearing range.

“I don’t know. They just showed up a few minutes ago. I’m sure Cross had dinner with them last night because he said something about they had discussed this last night when he greeted them at the door, and demanded to know why they were here,” Allen quietly explained to Kanda, obviously shaken by this intrusion.

“That other man was just about drooling over you!” Kanda quipped heatedly, his lips tightened. Could Kanda be jealous of this other man, his so called cousin? It didn’t matter—Allen didn’t want anything to do with the man and wanted him gone.

“Kanda, Cross is trying to get rid of them and let’s hope he can do it—fast,” Allen said nervously, handing Kanda the cups. Kanda sat the cups on the counter and grabbed Allen hugging him tightly. Allen hugged him back not wanting to leave his strong, protective arms, but they had to go back into the living room with the others.

“Allen, you’re looking much better than you did the last time I saw you. Glad your cast is off. Oh, and did you like your new piano?” Neah asked, bringing his cup to his lips, his eyes half-drooped watching for the boy’s reaction.

“Yes, thank you very much for the extravagant gift,” Allen said, smiling as warmly as he could to these two cold relatives of his.

“You are more than welcome. We had to stop by. Tiki has wanted to meet you, probably because I spoke so much about you. I thought before we headed back East, I would bring him over to introduce him,” Neah said in explanation, his icy eyes narrowed as he glanced over at Kanda.

“Kanda, it’s nice to meet you again, as it is for you too, Tiedoll,” Neah said, politely, but his eyes flickered unwelcomely.

“Tiki, this is Allen’s friend Kanda and his foster father, Froi Tiedoll. I believe I have mentioned them in passing,” Neah said, making it sound like they were insignificant. Allen wish he could correct his uncle with saying Kanda was his boyfriend, but since Kanda hasn’t asked him, Allen felt he shouldn’t say that.

“Well, we need to be getting to the airport. Our jet should be in by now. As always, it’s a pleasure meeting with you, Allen,” Neah said warmly, shaking his hand.

“It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Allen,” Tiki said his eyes full of desire for the young boy as he took Allen’s hand and kissed it when he bowed. Allen could feel the waves of anger radiating off Kanda as he pressed his body to Allen’s back, putting his arm around his waist—possessively.

This did not go unnoticed by either Tiki or Neah as they exchanged glances with raised eyebrows. Then Cross was on his feet escorting them to the front door, Allen, Kanda, and Tiedoll in tow. Once the door had closed, everyone signed heavily, glad this ordeal was over with.

“I guess Kanda and I need to start dinner now—“Allen said, but Kanda grabbed his hand pulling him out of the living room, through the dining room and brought him into the bathroom—locking the door.

“I can only imagine what Kanda is going to say to Allen,” Cross said, smirking, knowing it was safe to bring Tiedoll into a hug and kiss.

“Kanda—“

Kanda feverishly grabbed Allen and pulled him into his arms. He stumbled in his rush, crushing Allen against the wall as Kanda’s demanding lips pressed hard onto Moyashi’s. Allen couldn’t believe the aggressive, passion behind Kanda’s urgent kisses and melted right into his body—intensifying the level of their kisses. When they came up for air, both were breathless.

“What was that all about?” Allen whispered, panting, still in Kanda’s tight hug, Kanda’s cheek rubbed against the side of his face.

“I want you to be my boyfriend, no one else’s, _just mine_ ,” Kanda whispered into Allen’s ear as he held him even tighter, nibbling on his ear, feeling better he could finally say it.

“It’s what I have been wanting to talk to you about for weeks, but after what just happened out there…well… what do you say Moyashi, will you take me as your _only_ boyfriend?” Kanda asked. He pulled back and looked imploringly into Allen’s eyes, knowing he didn’t want anyone else—but him.

“Yes, you big jerk, yes. I’ve been waiting for you to ask me. I want no one else, _only_ you,” Allen whispered, committing himself to be Kanda’s sole boyfriend, tears streaming down his face he was so happy.

“Alright then, it’s settled,” Kanda replied letting a sigh escape. He captured Allen’s lips once again in a passionate kiss. Then there was a knocking on the bathroom door.

“If you two are coming up for air, would you mind coming out and finish making dinner so we can all eat,” Cross said, with a touch of humor in his tone.  

* * *

**To be continued …**


	28. Amusement Park

* * *

“Weren’t Lavi and Lenalee supposed to be here at eleven o’clock,” Allen asked, sitting on the edge of the bench, his legs stretched out in front of him crossed at the ankles. “It’s been forty-five minutes.”

“Yes they were,” Kanda replied annoyed, looking in the direction of the parking lot.

“This is typical of the baka Usagi. He must be scheming something, maybe he meant to be late just to aggravate me,” Kanda quipped, a scowl on his face.

It was a certain red-head’s idea that they all go to the amusement park today to have some fun after the ordeals Allen had been through these past few weeks.

Since Alma’s episode with flashing his knife in front of the British teens face on Halloween night, and then Allen’s mysterious fall near the drain grates, not to mention, his Uncle Neah’s and cousin’s unexpected visit on Thanksgiving day, Lavi figured Allen and Kanda could use some fun in their lives right about now.

Plus, the baka Lavi didn’t miss the magical aura that had surrounded the two young teens at his party, or the special looks they had sent each other the day before Thanksgiving in the student lounge. It was obvious the two were attracted to one another and Lavi was sure they had had their first kiss on Halloween night.

So, leave it to Lavi to play matchmaker, which the two didn’t need since they had already committed themselves to each other as boyfriends, but Lavi was totally unaware how far their relationship had progressed.

They waited another twenty minutes or so, until Kanda had reached his breaking point and wasn’t going to sit around any longer.

“I’ve had enough of this waiting. If they’re still coming they can meet us inside, the moron,” Kanda sputtered.

“Great idea, let’s go in and start having some fun. Anyway, I’m hunger,” Allen said anxiously, excited about the food they serve at these parks.

“Oh yeah Moyashi, I almost forgot about that bottomless pit that you call a stomach,” Kanda remarked, grinning at his boyfriend as he handed the ticket booth attendant his money for the both of them.

“Kanda, its Allen, how many times do I have to correct you before you’ll remember it,” Allen grumbled, even though he has gotten use to the nickname. He took his ticket from Kanda and gave it to the attendant before he got a stamp on the back of his hand.

“The answer to that question is—never,” Kanda snickered at the younger teen and took his hand.

“Do you have any idea how much of a jerk you can be?” Allen retorted, and then his eyes caught sight of a food stand.

“Look Kanda, a hot dog stand. I _love_ hot dogs! Do you want one?” Allen asked excitedly, changing the subject back to food.

“Tell me Moyashi, what foods don’t you love? Oh, all right, I’ll have one too,” Kanda replied, and glanced at Allen’s wide eyes just from looking over at the food stand.

 _I swear he could start salivating like a dog the way he anticipates eating_ , Kanda thought as they walked over to place an order.

Kanda bought Allen two hot dogs and one for himself then handed them down to the younger teenager while the man gave him his change. Allen took his hot dogs over to the condiments table and loaded it with everything within sight.

“Where’s the mustard?” Kanda asked, looking around on the table.

Allen had just taken a bite of his hot dog, and with his mouth full he just shrugged his shoulders and continued chewing.

“I can’t find the mustard anywhere here,” Kanda quipped, scowling at the contents on the table. Allen swallowed.

“There’s ketchup, use that,” Allen said, not knowing Kanda’s preference of condiment for a hot dog.

“Are you nuts?! You never put ketchup on a hot dog—it _has_ to be mustard,” Kanda retorted back.

“What’s wrong with ketchup on it? They use it on hamburgers,” Allen asked, confused as to why Kanda just didn’t choose something else to put on it.

“This is _not_ a hamburger. I’ve never heard of such a thing—ketchup on a hot dog—that’s sacrilegious to do such a thing,” Kanda snorted, feeling offended.

Kanda went over to the window and asked the vendor for mustard.

“What! You’re out of mustard! How can you be out of mustard when you sell hot dogs! It’s a fuckin’ crime,” Kanda yelled at the man. Allen walked over to Kanda and nudged his side.

“What!” Kanda snapped angrily, not meaning to take it out on Allen. Allen rolled his eyes up over his shoulder, a hint to his boyfriend someone was standing behind him. Kanda turned around and looked at the police officer.

“Are we having a problem here?” the officer asked as he looked directly into Kanda’s blazing eyes.

“Yeah, he’s out of mustard and you can’t eat a hot dog without having mustard on it,” Kanda replied to the officer, calming himself down.

“Yes, I can understand what you are saying…a hot dog is not a hot dog without having mustard on it,” the officer said, matter-of-factly, and held his gaze on Kanda.

Kanda felt proud of himself that finally _someone_ understood the importance of having mustard on one’s hot dog.

“See Moyashi, I told you mustard was important,” Kanda sneered at Allen. Allen rolled his eyes wondering how the officer was planning on handling this.

“So, with that settled, you can move along and stop creating a scene,” the officer said.

“If the guy is out of mustard—then he’s out. Now move along, kid,” the officer said again, firmly and with a stern look in his eyes.

Kanda tsk-ed and walked away with his now cold dog.

“Here Moyashi, you eat it. I’ll find another stand that has some mustard,” Kanda sneered at the vendor. Kanda put his hand to Allen’s back and escorted him away from the stand.

Allen was more than happy to oblige and ate the dog cold without any condiments.

“I still don’t understand why you have to have mustard,” Allen commented as they looked for another stand.

“Everything tastes better with mustard on it, but especially hot dogs,” Kanda said, grinning at Allen.

Not far from the previous stand they found another one. The older teenager walked up to the window to address the vendor.

“Do you have mustard for your hot dogs?” Kanda asked, before purchasing any.

“Yes sir,” the man said and pointed to the small packets over on the table. “What’s a hot dog without mustard,” the man said, smiling.

“That’s what I was just saying a minute ago,” Kanda replied. The corner of Kanda’s lip curled up into a sly grin at Allen.

Allen has learned that this particular curled up grin could mean trouble, or at the least a lesson Kanda was about to teach him.

“I’ll take two dogs,” Kanda ordered from the vendor. He took the hot dogs and handed one to Allen, who has a surprised look on his face. Kanda grabbed a handful of mustards and they walked over to the condiment table where Kanda handed Allen some packets.

“Now, put the mustard on yours to see what a hot dog should really taste like,” Kanda ordered and Allen did as he was told. Kanda put the mustard on his as Allen took a bite of the dog with mustard and chewed.

“Wow, yeah, this tastes good,” Allen mumbled while he chewed and mustard squirted over onto his cheek.

Before Allen could grab a napkin to wipe it off, Kanda’s tongue licked it off his cheek. Allen was shocked at the public display and looked around to see if anyone saw them.

“Hmm, everything does taste good with mustard,” Kanda whispered into Allen’s ear which made his boyfriends cheeks turn a rosy red, but at the same time Allen found it exciting.

They finished their hot dogs and started walking around checking the rides out. Allen stopped to look at the giant roller coaster which did loops that defied gravity due to its speed and Kanda decided he wanted to go on it.

“It doesn’t look safe to me,” Allen stated as he looked at the monster that loomed in front of him.

“You’ll love it, Moyashi. Come on, let’s go on,” Kanda said and watched Allen fidget.

“I…I’m not sure…remember I just had my arm cast removed and we wouldn’t want me to break it again, right?” Allen said, floundering for an excuse.

“Uh, I don’t think you’ll re-break your arm on that, but it might break when I twist it to force you up the ramp to get on the ride,” Kanda smirked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Now, Kanda,” Allen said and started to back away from him.

“Really…Kanda…no…not on this ride—“

Without any say in the matter, Kanda grabbed Allen by the hand and tugged him up the ramp to the carts after paying for the ride.

Allen felt like he was going to be sick just thinking about what this ride did. The attendant lowered the harness over his head and buckled him in.

“You are so going to pay for this Kanda, so help me…” Allen threatened only to get a sinister smile back from his boyfriend.

The cart started to move and climbed the steep tracks. Just as their cart crested the top, Allen unconsciously grabbed hold of Kanda’s hand and held it so tight Kanda was surprised he hadn’t crushed it.

Upon the quick drop down, Allen felt his stomach had stayed up at the top, when he screamed, “Fuck you, Kanda!”

The ride was so fast that Allen didn’t have time to register much of anything, not knowing what to expect at each turn, but Kanda on the other hand, was having the time of his life. He was exhilarated by the speed, the wind blowing his ponytail behind him, and throwing his hands up in the air for some stupid reason. Allen clung onto the bar for his life.

Once the ride had ended, Kanda had to pry Allen’s fingers off the grab bar in front of him, and as soon as he had them released, Allen grabbed hold of Kanda’s hand squeezing it like a vise. Kanda wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to get his hand back.

“Moyashi, we’ve been off the ride for fifteen minutes. Do you think I could have my hand back?” Kanda asked while Allen tried to calm his stomach.

“I don’t know if I can get my fingers to move enough to be able to release them. They feel frozen in place,” Allen said as he looked up at Kanda with a worried look.

“How about a soda, you’re not looking to well, Moyashi,” Kanda said, now a little concerned that Allen hadn’t bounce back as quickly as he thought he should, in fact, he actually looked paler than normal.

Kanda ordered two cokes.

“Moyashi, I need you to release my hand so I can get money out of my pocket,” Kanda said trying to get Allen’s attention.

Allen put his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill and gave it to him. Kanda paid the vendor then handed Allen his soda and the man returned with his change. Kanda picked up his drink and escorted Allen over to a seat for both of them to rest. The man stared at both of them with a puzzled look on his face.

“What the hell are you staring at? Haven’t you ever seen anyone who has gotten off that damn roller coaster who wasn’t clinging to someone?” Kanda groused, and gave the guy a scowl.

“Forced him on the ride, eh?” the man remarked, and gave Kanda a devious smile—Kanda sighed.

“Yeah, I forced him on,” Kanda said, now wondering if he should have done that to Moyashi.

Kanda took one finger at a time, massaging, bending and working each one to release them from his hand until he had pried all of Allen’s fingers off. He rubbed his own hand to get the feeling back into it and then picked up Allen’s hand massaging his fingers to make them warm and pliable again.

“Thanks Kanda,” Allen said, now being able to move and flex his fingers.

“I thought my fingers were permanently frozen. I was afraid I would never be able to play piano again,” Allen said, relieved.

“I would never let my boyfriend have his fingers be frozen permanently in place,” Kanda whispered into Allen’s ear and gave him a quick nibble. Allen pulled away and gave him a shy smile with a touch of lust in his eyes—the guy excited the hell out of him.

It really hadn’t bothered Kanda the way Allen had clung to him today, even though it was due to the ride. Normally he didn’t like public displays of any affection; at least with Alma he had hated it. Maybe because Alma’s lewd behavior with him had gotten to the point of it being disgusting.

At first, Kanda thought it was kind of cool having the older teenager attracted to him, and not being inhabited by public opinion of two guys together, but then he had started becoming possessive of him and all Kanda had wanted to do was stay away from him—more so when he had met this incredibly, attractive, caring British boy.

Allen was different, even though the boy liked him showing public affection, he was startled by it also—a sweet innocence. Kanda hadn’t felt this happy in a long time and this gorgeous white-haired teenager had contributed to that. He had to pinch himself at times to believe they were boyfriends now.

They sat for quite some time in silence, drinking their cokes, watching the crowd walk by—Kanda held Allen’s warm hand. The afternoon pasted quickly as the two enjoyed being together.

The lights turned on as evening approached which added a spice of romance to their day. Kanda asked Allen about going on the Scrambler ride and he agreed quickly. Once on the ride, Kanda put his arm around Allen’s shoulders and as the ride sped up they were happily squished together.

The older teenager loved it when Allen’s wonderful light laughter filled the air and made him laugh along with him as he held the younger teenager close to him—kissing the top of his head—inhaling his sweet fragrance. They enjoyed the ride so much with their bodies being close together, it was disappointing when the ride had ended.

But Kanda took Allen over to the Ferris wheel next and did what all couples love to do when stuck at the top—they kissed. It was dark now and the lights from the park below sparkled and the music from all the rides and games drifted up to them. Kanda kept his arm around Allen while they waited for the wheel to start turning again, knowing with each stop of the wheel their turn would be coming up to get off.

When they reached the bottom, Kanda helped Allen out of his seat and they walked down the ramp, bumping into each other’s sides, smiling, and teasing, happily content.

“Let’s go into the Arcade tent and see what they have for games,” Allen suggested, feeling more like himself.

“Sure,” Kanda said, placing his hand on Allen’s back, moving him towards and then into the tent.

Once inside the tent, they took their time walking around observing players at the assortment of games. There was a large crowd around one player who was being cheered on. Allen couldn’t help himself and got pumped up and joined in with the groups’ enthusiasm. Kanda grinned at his boyfriend and nudged him away from the crowd to move on.

That’s when Allen’s eyes spotted an old pinball machine no one was using. His face lit up and linked his arm with Kanda’s pulling him over to the old machine.

“Kanda, what a beauty, let’s play,” he said excitedly putting a quarter into the slot. Allen had never played one of these games, but he had seen them in the movies.

He pulled back the shooter, but not far enough to move the ball out of the home spot. He tried a few more times with one ball almost making it to the top, but was still short of being shot out of its home slot.

Frustrated at watching Allen’s attempts, Kanda stood behind him like he did at the Halloween party when they had played darts. Placing his fingers and hand over Allen’s, he pulled the spring loaded shooter back and released it quickly with a snap. The ball shot out of its slot and bounced around making binging noises as they racked up their points.

Allen was having a great time. Both of them laughed and teased each other about their scores and shots, and Allen leaned back into Kanda’s chest, unconsciously, as they continued to play the machine racking up points. It was as if they had been boyfriends for a long time.

The sounds of the metal ball pinging and ricocheting off the triangular bumpers, the snapping of the shooter with their laughter had attracted some kids who came over and watched them for a while. Then the kids whined that they wanted to play the machine too. Kanda and Allen relinquished their game over to them.

They held hands while they walked around looking at other games, when in the far corner of the tent sat a photo taking stand. All you had to do was sit inside and draw the black drapes on both sides. Then put your money in the slot and it automatically took your photos. Ah—Allen’s revenge.

“Kanda since you tormented me on a roller coaster ride, you owe me one. Don’t you think?” Allen asked as he looked up innocently leaning back against his chest. Kanda wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and looked down at him. His head was tilted in the most inviting angle that Kanda couldn’t help himself and bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Well, don’t I get a choice as to what I could torment you with?” Allen asked again, turning in Kanda’s arms to lean his body up against him, placing his hands on Kanda’s arms and returned the kiss.

Sure, what is it you want to do?” Kanda asked, without really giving it much thought, except for Allen’s body leaning into his in a seductive way, and the warm kiss the boy had just returned.

Allen slipped his hand through Kanda’s arm and pulled him in the direction of the photo stand. Kanda’s eyes widen when he caught sight of the box that took photographs.

“No way, Moyashi! I’m not having my picture taken,” Kanda reneged, and tried to pull his hand out of Allen’s.

“Now Kanda, all’s fair in revenge, isn’t it?”

“I’m not going to have my picture taken!”

“Correction, _our_ pictures taken,” Allen said, coming up to the photo box—Kanda in tow.

“Moyashi!”

“You owe me, Kanda.” Allen smirked at him.

“All right, once, that’s all.”

“Three times,” Allen said, but noted the scowl on his boyfriend’s face.

“Okay, twice and you have to smile,” Allen said firmly. Kanda conceded.

Allen read the instructions and put in enough money for two sets and pulled Kanda inside to sit next to him.

“Smile Kanda,” Kanda smiled as Allen leaned his head towards him.

_Click_

They pulled apart looking at each other and stuck their tongues out at the same time—

_Click_

They stared at each other, lust formed in their eyes as they gazed at each other, and their facial expressions softened.

_Click_

Kanda couldn’t stand looking at that soft tongue sticking out at him. He wanted to devour that tongue so he leaned in as Allen did, their lips meeting.

_Click_

Flames rushed through them as Kanda gathered Allen into his arms to kiss him fuller and deeper.

_Click_

Allen didn’t hold back as Kanda invaded his mouth. Kanda’s taste burst into his mouth, his sweet smell and his touches caused Allen to fervently respond back.

_Click_

Now, the fire within them took over their emotions, their touches became aggressive as they fondled each other, lips crushed against lips.

_Click_

Allen slid in front of Kanda and climbed up onto his lap, his knees on both sides of Kanda’s thighs, and sat down and pressed himself against his boyfriend…

_Click_

… Allen’s hips moved back and forth as he rubbed himself against the older teen, his hands fumbled with Kanda’s hair tie.

_Click_

Kanda’s hands went up under Allen’s shirt, his fingers found his perk nipples as he kissed Allen’s neck and nibbled on him—a moan escaped Allen’s lips.

_Click_

Allen’s shirt was pushed up as Kanda’s hot hungry lips and tongue licked and teased his nipples. Allen pulled Kanda closer to him as he arched back, both had ignited into flames, their passion hot as it built to the point it over flowed—wanting more from the other.

_Click, Click, Click_

They were brought back quickly to their senses when they heard a guy outside the curtain.

“Fuck, keep it coming guys, this is exciting,” a male’s baritone voice said, who had been feeding the machine money to keep the hot pictures coming.

Kanda pulled down Allen’s shirt and reached under the curtain and grabbed the photos, scooting Allen out the other side of the booth, fleeing to the back of the tent and slid under the canvas to the outside.

“Hey!” said the startled man at Kanda for taking his photos.

Allen’s face was flushed from the exhilarating experience and the bulge showed in the front of his pants from his sexual excitement as well as Kanda’s.

Both caught their breath and Kanda looked over at Allen’s excited body.

“Moyashi, are you sure you’re only fifteen?”

“I’m almost sixteen!” Allen said sternly, wanting more of his boyfriend.

“And the name is Allen,” he smiled teasingly. Kanda grabbed Allen into an embrace.

“Shut up, Moyashi and just kiss me,” Kanda said, his wet mouth covered Allen’s for deep kiss.

“Hmm…” Allen hummed in delight.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	29. Interruptions

* * *

Kanda and Allen were oblivious to what was happening around them while they kissed in the darkness between the two tents. Silky, long, black strands of hair from Kanda covered their faces providing them with a fault sense of privacy. His strong arms held Allen, rubbing his back with one hand while the other slid down onto his boyfriend’s butt, pulling him closer.

“Lenalee, doesn’t that look like Kanda and Allen kissing?” Lavi said loud enough for the two to hear.

A low groan rumbled from the both of them for having to break their hot pursue for one another. They rested their foreheads together and turned their heads to look at the invading couple who interrupted their privacy.

“Damn Usagi, don’t you have someone else to pester besides us?” Kanda grumbled, taking Allen’s hand and walked back out into the kaleidoscopic of lights.

“Hi, Lenalee,” Allen said, his face flushed.

“Yes, hi Lenalee, can’t you keep your boyfriend on a shorter leash for me?” Kanda asked, sounding less terse.

“Are those pictures sticking out of your back pocket?” Lavi asked, and snatched them out of Kanda’s jeans to look at them.

Kanda grabbed at the damn rabbit, but Lavi jumped out of the way being missed by mere inches. The fool danced around, dodging Kanda as he chased after the nitwit in an attempt to get their photos back while Allen stood perfectly still—red with embarrassment.

“Holy shit! Talk about hot! You two were really into it. No wonder you were grumbling about us interrupting your kissing!” Lavi said, grinning at Kanda as he snatched his pictures back.

“Shut the fuck up, Lavi. So help me, if gossip starts up around school, about Moyashi and myself, I’ll beat the shit out of you,” Kanda growled, threatening the baka Usagi.

“Wow, they must be good, can I see them?” Lenalee asked, smiling.

“ _NO!_ ” shouted the three of them, all at once, looking over at her.

Kanda put the pictures back into his pocket and scowled at the moron. His menacing look was enough for Lavi not to even dare come near him, or his Moyashi, anytime soon.

“Okay, so you won’t let me see them then why don’t we go get something yummy to eat?” Lenalee suggested, hoping to diffuse the uncomfortable situation they all felt.

“That sounds great, Lenalee, how about French fries, candy apples or cotton candy?” Allen piped up, throwing out his favorite list of junk foods for amusement parks, plus thankful Lenalee had changed the subject.

“Or, we could have a hot dog!” Allen said, and looked up at Kanda with a huge grin; his eyes sparkled from teasing his boyfriend.

“You knuckle head,” Kanda said, grabbing the white-hair teen and held him in a headlock, lightly rubbing his knuckles into his head. There was no way Kanda could be offended by Allen’s remark with that stunning smile of his.

“Okay, Kanda, I give up already,” Allen said laughing, fidgeting to get loose.

Lavi put his arm around Lenalee’s waist and leaned into her as they watched. He was happy to see his friend laughing like he had when he first met him. He had to admit the two looked really great together. Kanda looked the happiest that he’s seen him be in months, or at least since Allen came to town. Allen had a way of touching all of their lives in the sweetest ways.

“I must say, my plan to get the two of you together worked,” Lavi said, proud of himself for his match making.

“Idiot, you didn’t make this happen, it just naturally came together with time and certain circumstances over the last couple of months. Anyway, I already asked Allen to be my boyfriend on Thanksgiving Day,” Kanda said, looking down at the younger teenage smile, his face beamed with happiness.

“Well, I’ll be damned! Here I thought I had helped this along. It doesn’t matter as long as the two of you have finally stopped hiding your feelings for one other,” Lavi said, grinning and Lenalee nodding in agreement.

“Let’s go find you some cotton candy, Moyashi,” Kanda said, taking Allen’s hand.

“Kanda, you’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had,” Allen teased.

“Oh, and how many boyfriends have there been before me?” Kanda asked, rising an eyebrow as they walked along.

“Well…let’s see…there was…no he wasn’t…so, I guess, none,” Allen chuckled, jesting with the older teen.

“You moron, I’m relieved to know I’m your first,” Kanda said winking, and wrapped his arm around Allen shoulders, gave him a squeeze then kissed the top of his head.

As the four of them walked along, Kanda and Allen brought their two friends up to date about Thanksgiving Day’s unexpected visit from his Uncle Neah, and other man who was introduced as his adoptive cousin.

“I didn’t like the way he looked at Moyashi,” Kanda growled, thinking about that morning.

“He gave me the creeps just like my uncle does. For some reason I don’t trust either of them and I’m very uncomfortable in their presence,” Allen said with a visible shiver. Kanda squeezed his boyfriend’s shoulders to reassure him he would somehow protect him.

“They almost sound dangerous,” Lenalee added, and felt a chill run down her spine just imagining how the two must have looked at Allen.

“I’ll do everything I can to protect, Moyashi,” Kanda said under his breath, remembering Tyki undressing Allen with his eyes.

They walked by a tent where some guys were laughing and swearing at the targets they were shooting at.

“This fucking gun doesn’t even shoot straight,” one of the boys cussed, throwing the gun down on the carpeted stand.

“Simon, you walk into doors, what made you think you could see that far away to shoot, anyway,” his buddy remarked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

“You can stop with the wisecracks, Eddie, like you shot any better, so get off my ass. I’ve had enough of this game. Come on, let’s go on some rides. John can pay this time.” John started grumbling at his friends as they walked away, Eddie waved off the persistent attendant when he tried wheedling them into another game.

“Hey, guys, come on over and try a shot at the ducks and win your gal a stuffed toy. Honey, you’d like one of these stuffed animals, wouldn’t ya dear?” the attendant asked in a cocky tone of voice at the foursome.

Lavi felt it was time to lighten up the night and challenged Kanda to a game to see who could win a prize for their dates, and Kanda gladly accepted the challenge, even letting Lavi shoot first.

To the back of the tent was a line of small, sitting ducks that moved along on a belt. The object of the game, of course, was to shoot down as many ducks as the person could and was given three chances with three bullets in the gun each time. The more ducks, the bigger and better the prize.

Lavi picked up one of the rifles, placing the butt to his shoulder, one hand holding the fore end, and the other one resting against the grip with his finger on the trigger. He took careful aim and shot at the moving ducks. He had three chances, but only shot down one out of the three ducks.

Kanda picked up his rifle and did the same thing, aimed and shot two out of the three ducks. He glanced over at Lavi, who had a frown on his face and then gave the baka Usagi a smirk. Lenalee and Allen knew better not to say anything and let the two shoot it out—sort of speak.

Lavi picked up his second rifle and let out a heavy sign, then aimed the rifle at the ducks, _bang, bang, bang_ went his rifle as one bullet hit a duck.

“Damn. This rifle’s sight is off, just like those guys were saying” cursed Lavi, laying down the gun down.

“Are you sure it’s the rifle’s sight and not your sight,” Kanda chuckled, aimed and shot down three more ducks.

“Damn you Kanda, you have a better rifle then I do and you know it,” Lavi whined, upset and embarrassed he wasn’t hitting as many ducks.

Lavi picked up his last rifle then sat it back down and picked up Kanda’s rifle that had been loaded for him, sneering at his opponent. Kanda shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. Lavi, now happy, felt he had the better of the two rifles, aimed and shot three times and missed all three.

“What the fuck? Kanda did you do something to that rifle knowing I’d take it?” Lavi accused his friend.

“Nope,” Kanda said picking up Lavi’s rifle, aimed and shot all three of the ducks down. He turned and grinned mischievously at Lavi, gloating over winning the bigger prize.

“Feller that was some great shooting. No one’s been able to get that many ducks to win, so which stuffed animal would ya like?” the attendant asked. Kanda chuckled to himself when he looked over at Allen whose face was lit up like a light bulb.

“Which one do you want, Moyashi,” Kanda asked his boyfriend.

“The brown pony with the black saddle that has his legs curled under him,” Allen said excitedly. The man threw Kanda the pony and he walked over and handed it to Allen, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and neck just to let the guy know this was his boyfriend.

Lavi received the smallest prize for at least trying—a small, yellow rubber duck, but Lenalee was thrilled with it and Lavi was pleased she liked it.

“I don’t get it Kanda. Why is it, all of your rifles hit the targets? I know my aim was dead on, but I still missed the little quackers,” Lavi said, still puzzled by what he had done wrong.

“It’s really quite simple. Moyashi and I had watched people playing this game earlier and no one could shoot more than one duck. When we went over to shoot I tried the dead on aim and missed it. Then I realized I needed to adjust my aim in order to hit them,” Kanda explained, matter-of-factly.

“You could’ve told me that in the beginning, asshole,” Lavi said, angry at himself for not figuring it out.

“Then I wouldn’t have had the pleasure of watching you stew,” Kanda smirked at his friend as they walked up to a small stand selling cotton candy.

“One, please,” Kanda said to the vender, handing the large over-spun cone to Allen as he man gave him his change.

“Wow, I think this is the largest cotton candy cone I’ve ever seen,” Allen said, his eyes wide looking at the multi-colored spun candy he held.

“Allen, you’re so cute. You’re just like a kid,” Lenalee said, pulling a piece of the fluffy candy off, sticking it into her mouth.

Allen spotted a couple of benches, facing each other, and sat down patting the space next to him for Kanda. It was getting late and Allen didn’t want the night to end he was having such a great time with Kanda. But knew they would have to leave soon.

While eating their treat, a photographer happened by with his camera offering free pictures to the visitors at the park. It didn’t take much to talk all of them into having a photo taken of each couple, and as a bonus he took one with all four of them together. Then he gave each of them a ticket to pick-up the photos at the tent near the entrance before leaving.

“I would have thought the two of you would have had enough of your picture being taken for one day,” Lavi joked, smirking, unable to help himself from taunting his two friends. They both just rolled they eyes.

“Here Kanda, have some more,” Allen said, pulling off another piece of the fluff from the dwindling cone.

Kanda looked at Allen with cotton candy on his face and his fingers coated with the sticky sugar and couldn’t resist leaning forward opening his mouth letting Allen put the fluffy candy into his mouth, even if he didn’t like sugar.

His mouth closed around his boyfriend’s fingers, sucking on them then brought up his hand and held Allen’s continuing to lick and suck the sticky candy off his fingers. Allen was startled, once again, about Kanda being so bold in public to lick his fingers, not to mention in front of Lavi and Lenalee.

Kanda met Allen’s eyes which held a combination of shocked innocence and desire. He felt as if the world had stopped and only the two of them existed. Allen’s appeased face was softened by the multi-colored, carnival lights and his cheeks glowed from happiness, evidently from Kanda sucking and licking his fingers which aroused the younger teen.

The older teenager’s heart hammered in his chest and his stomach felt as if a swarm of butterflies were fluttering in there. He continued to hold onto Allen’s small, warm, delicate hand in his slim larger one, hyper-aware of the closeness of their bodies.

Allen’s pants had quickly become tight and uncomfortable, and his growing bulge begged for release from the constricting fabric. He was lost in Kanda’s strong eye contact and everything else didn’t exist any longer—only Kanda’s intense, deep blue eyes showing how he felt about him.

“Hey, look how late it is. Lenalee and I should be heading out and you two need to find a nice quiet spot for yourselves,” Lavi said, trying to get their attention before people started to stop and stare. Lenalee was grinning ear to ear she was so happy to see the affection emitting from one to the other.

“Ahem!” Lavi tried again to get their attention, when finally they stopped gazing at each other long enough to realize they must be making a public display of themselves and came to their senses.

“Man, you two are dangerous together! A little longer and you both would have been all over each other and putting on quite a show, but then again, I could have charged admission,” Lavi jested, grinning.

“Moron,” Kanda quipped, releasing Allen’s hand, and took a napkin, licked Allen’s sticky face and wiped it—Allen looking wide eyed again.

“Well, as I was saying, Lenalee and I need to get going, it’s late. Maybe you should get Allen home too, before something interesting happens out in the open. Plus, we wouldn’t want Cross showing up spoiling our little party, again,” Lavi said, and helped Lenalee up.

“Yeah, I should get you home Moyashi. I certainly don’t need Cross on my back. We’ll stop at that tent on the way out and pick up our pictures,” he said, helping Allen up, who suddenly looked sleepy _. Damn does he excite the hell out of me_ , Kanda thought looking at Allen’s half-lid eyes that looked back at him.

The foursome made their way to the front entrance stopping at the tent for their pictures. It turned out the guy who took the photos was really good and the pictures came out great. In the group picture it was obvious who belonged to whom. Kanda stared at the photos and was astonished to see how happy he looked and how Allen and him made a handsome couple—even though he was bias.

After they said their good-nights to Lavi and Lenalee, Allen and Kanda walked out to the parking lot with Kanda’s arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, having the younger teen lean sleepily against him as they strolled to his car.

On the way home, Allen leaned his head back against the seat and within seconds was asleep. Kanda glanced over at the sleeping beauty next to him. He hadn’t noticed until tonight how much Allen had matured since this past summer.

He was starting to outgrow his childish face and short, boyish physique; then again he was almost sixteen, maybe seventeen. He was going to be one handsome man that would steal many men’s hearts—he only hoped he was the only one Allen would ever want to steal and keep.

It was midnight when Kanda pulled into Allen’s driveway. Cross’s car wasn’t there which meant he was still out with one of his women friends.

Kanda touched Allen’s shoulder, “Moyashi, wake up. We’re at your house. Do you have your key? I’ll open the door.”

Allen opened and turned his sleepy eyes and looked over at his gorgeous boyfriend, “Sure, they’re right here,” Allen said, pulling the key from his pocket and handed it over to Kanda. Taking advantage of Allen’s position, he leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

“Hmm, you taste sweet with cotton candy on your face,” Kanda whispered, licking Allen’s mouth.

“I wanted to ask you if you would like to come with me to my match next weekend. It’s during the day. We would have to leave in the morning because it takes three and a half hours to get there, but I’m sure it will be fun for you,” Kanda asked, now licking and kissing Allen’s neck.

“Ah, yeah, that sounds great…I’d love to go with you,” Allen’s voice hitched when Kanda’s breath blew on his wet skin.

“I also wanted to ask you if you have anything special you’d like for Christmas or your birthday?” he whispered, and pulled Allen’s shirt out of his jeans.

“Well…fuck Kanda…I’d love a white Christmas,” Allen huffed out when Kanda’s hand went up under Kanda’s shirt and found his taunt nipples, pinching one. Allen thought his jeans would burst open if he got any bigger.

“I think I could arrange a white Christmas for you,” Kanda said breathless when Allen pulled his shirt out and his hands caressed soft skin.

Their lips found each other, Kanda’s tongue slid inside Allen’s warm mouth, swirling, licking and probing deeper. Kanda had Allen leaned back triangularly against the seat and the door, his own body half out of his seat. He slid his hand down and cupped Allen’s firm cock through the fabric of his jeans, imagining how sweet Allen would taste, taking their kiss deeper.

Allen moaned when Kanda’s hand gripped his cock through his jeans, rubbing and massaging his front. Allen felt as if he would burst into flames he was so hot and the excitement shot tingling feelings through his body.

The windows were steamed, and the shifting lever was pressing uncomfortable against Kanda’s side, but he didn’t care. He was ready to rip Allen’s jeans open and take him into his mouth he wanted him so badly. He continued kissing Allen, his fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans, opening it, he fiddled with the zipper and started to unzip Allen’s jeans when a rapid knock sounded at the passenger’s window.

“Fuck! I swear that man’s going to drive me insane the way he keeps interrupting us,” Kanda whispered and Allen cursed along with him, quickly zipping up his jeans.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Allen replied in a hushed voice.

“What the fuck are you two doing? You could at least have taken that inside where any prying eyes wouldn’t see you, idiots!” Cross said angrily, turned and walked away to let the two put themselves together.

“I knew we should have gone inside,” Kanda sputtered, tucking in his shirt.

“Yeah, we should have, but I was a little distracted to think of that. Kanda, could I ask you a question?” Allen asked, tucking in his shirt getting ready to face Cross in a few minutes.

“Sure Moyashi, what is it?” Kanda asked cautiously, afraid he had gone too far with his new boyfriend.

“Is it always this intense?” Allen asked innocently, remembering the deep heat that had flared within him from Kanda’s kiss and his hands doing all the right things to his body in all the right places.

“Truthfully, I don’t know, I’ve never felt like this with anyone else,” Kanda said, and pulled his boyfriend over to him, claiming his mouth once again.

“You haven’t? Well…that’s nice…the two of us are sharing a new experience…together,” Allen purred, pulling his mouth away just enough to talk, happy his boyfriend had never experienced anything like this with Alma.

“Moyashi, how many times…do I have to tell you…to shut up and just kiss me?” Kanda mumbled in-between kisses.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	30. Yearning For

* * *

“Allen! Your boyfriend’s here,” Cross shouted as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

“Coming!” Allen yelled from his room.

He put the beaded bracelet back in the jewelry box and hid it in the top drawer of his dresser. The jeweler did an excellent job repairing the bracelet and it looked the same as when Kanda had been wearing it before Alma had cut the string. He planned on giving it to Kanda for Christmas.

He grabbed his jacket and raced down the stairs to where Kanda patiently waited for his white-haired boyfriend.  

“Sorry Kanda. I didn’t mean to take so long,” Allen said, slowing down as he approached the raven-haired teen, who winked and smiled at the younger teenager.

“What time are you planning on getting back?” Cross asked Kanda with a stern look.

“We should be back by six or seven o’clock,” he answered, looking Cross in the eye.

“Make sure you get him home safely. Oh, and if you’re planning on fucking my charge, don’t do it in the driveway,” Cross scoffed, leering at the older teenager.

“Of course not, I’ll make sure it’s in his bedroom,” Kanda quipped back at Allen’s guardian.

“Come on Moyashi, we need to get going,” and he opened the front door for him.

“I’m going out tonight so I won’t be here when you get back,” Cross stated bluntly, looking at Allen’s back.

“Okay and I suppose you’ll probably be late, too,” Allen answered as he glanced over his shoulder at his guardian.

“If I come home at all,” he snapped and with that Allen and Kanda walked out the door ignoring Cross’s snide remark.

“Honestly, it’s a wonder I haven’t punched the guy in the face he’s so crude,” Kanda said as he buckled his seat belt looking at the closed door of Allen’s house.

“Well, I thank you for not doing that because he probably wouldn’t let me see you if you did,” Allen answered, also staring at the front door.

“You’re right. Now could I have a good morning kiss before we get on the road,” Kanda said, and the two leaned into one another for a slow enjoyable kiss.

“I said _not_ in the driveway, idiots!” Cross shouted from the door then slammed it shut.

“Jesus, the guy never gives up!” Kanda growled, putting the car into reverse, backing out of Allen’s driveway.

“He can be so embarrassing,” Allen muttered under his breath.

“Yeah, and it seems sex is the only thing on the guy’s mind,” chuckled Kanda, and took Allen’s hand as he drove away.

They got onto the highway and started heading out of town. Allen glanced over at Kanda who was concentrating on his driving and looked like he was mulling something over in his mind.

He still had to pinch himself, every now and then, to believe he was Kanda’s boyfriend who happened to be the most beautiful boy he has ever seen. The raven-hair teenager felt Allen’s eyes on him, turned and tilted his head, just so, giving him a smile that made Allen gasp and his heart flutter.

“Moyashi, I’ve been thinking about your wish for a white Christmas and thought it would be fun to go to the mountains on Christmas Eve day to ski. It’s really the only way that you would get your wish,” Kanda’s smooth voice said, glancing over at the younger teenager.

“That’s a great idea, Kanda! Do you think we should ask Lavi and Lenalee to come with us?” Then a thought occurred to him that maybe Kanda wouldn’t want them along on that trip.

“Only if you want them to. I guess I could put up with the baka Lavi but I’d rather spend the day with just you.” Kanda’s lip curled up into a sly smile.

“It would be nice to have a date on our own, like today, and it is a gift from you,” Allen said coyly, and grinned.

“Alright, then it’s a date and a Christmas gift for you,” Kanda said, squeezing Allen’s hand.

For the rest of the trip they listened to the radio singing along with the songs and talked about music and how Allen’s piano practices have been coming along. They even discussed when the next time they should get together to start practicing fencing again.

He pulled off the highway onto the road that led to the college campus where the various high schools were holding their matches for the weekend. Allen and Kanda’s school had only one match today against a rival high school two towns over from theirs.

Kanda parked the car and Allen got out stretching from the long ride before walking around to where Kanda pulled his equipment out from the back seat. He stood up and threw the duffle bag over his shoulder and handed Allen his admission ticket. He knew right where the section was so he could look up and see Moyashi’s smiling face.

“I have to go in through the back door to the locker rooms with the other team members. I’ll meet you at the top of your section when our match is over to come get you. Do you think you can stay out of trouble while I’m away from you?” Kanda jested and wrapped his free arm around his boyfriend’s waist then bent down and kissed him on the lips.

“Yeah Kanda, I think I can manage to keep out of trouble until after the match,” Allen said jovially, reaching up to sample one more kiss before Kanda turned to walk away and Allen slapped him on the butt—just for good measure.

“Hmm, I like a little spunk in my boyfriends,” Kanda said, turning to look over his shoulder and gave him a wink with a huge smile.

“I better be your _only_ boyfriend,” Allen quipped back, jokingly.

Allen watched his boyfriend’s ass twitch as he walked away. It never failed that the guy left him wanting a piece of that ass one day. _I wonder if we will ever get to third base the way we keep getting interrupted_ , Allen thought, turning and walked to the front doors of the arena.

The attendant took Allen’s ticket. Once inside the huge arena he checked the number on his stub. Looking around a big number seven caught his eye on the opposite side on the wall and started walking in that direction.

His seat was near a concession stand and of course Allen was always famished. He stopped and bought himself a couple of hot dogs and a soda. When he went to the condiment table he picked up the mustard putting it on his dogs. Kanda will always be associated with hot dogs for him from now on and he had to chuckle about last weekend’s scene at the amusement park.

The matches had been going on all morning and this one just finished for you could hear the crowd cheer and whistle at the winner. Allen carefully made his way down the stairs to his seat, happy to see he had a great view to watch his boyfriend’s bout.

Their school’s team was announced next. Allen’s watched his classmates walk out from the locker area to a clamorous crowd’s applause, cheers and whistles. Kanda’s name was being screamed by a group of girls across the arena from Allen—he smiled about the popularity of his boyfriend.

The match started and one by one his teammate’s skills were performed before the judges. As the match continued on, they were lacking in hits as their school’s fencers struggled to keep up with the other school’s swordsmen.

“They need to bring Kanda Yuu out and win this match,” commented one of the guys sitting in back of Allen.

“Yeah, bring that guy out, he’s so hot! I love it when he’s in those tight pants and watch his ass in motion,” said one of his three friends.

“Dream on you two, that guy has to have a ton of girlfriends, but man it would be so cool to be his boyfriend, he’s _so_ beautiful,” the third boy said, whistling.

Allen turned around and looked up at the hefty boys whose bodies looked like they were football players.

“Sorry guys, he’s taken, he’s my boyfriend, and he’s more beautiful up close,” Allen said grinning. He turned back just as they announced Kanda’s and his opponent’s name—the last fencers in this match.

The girls went crazy screaming his name when he walked out onto the mat with his facemask already on.

“Yeah, sure kid, in your dreams. Your cute, but listen to all those girls screaming his name,” one boy said and they all chuckled.

“But I must say kid, at least you have great taste in guys,” the third boy said, who had spoken to him earlier.

“Shit, the things I would do just to meet the guy,” the fourth friend said.

Allen looked down and admired his boyfriend. He was so proud of Kanda, everyone wanted a piece of him but he was all Allen’s. Kanda looked up in Allen’s direction and nodded his head—then his body stiffened.

Allen was afraid something had just happened to him until he heard the source of his concern. Kanda had to begin his match and concentrate on his opponent even though he was upset he wouldn’t be able to help his boyfriend.

“Well, if it isn’t the runt.” Allen heard Alma’s sarcastic remark behind him and he stiffened. Now he knew why Kanda had reacted as he did.

Alma slid into the seat next to him, touching his shoulder against Allen’s and tilted his head so the young teenager could see him, his voice loud enough for the guys in back of Allen to hear.

“I thought I had scared you plenty to stay away, but evidently flashing my blade in your face wasn’t enough,” Alma’s threatening voice growled.

“Let me escort you out of here so I can beat some sense into you,” Alma grounded out, in a sardonic tone as he grabbed Allen’s arm, tugging on it to pull him out of his seat.

“Leave the kid alone, go pick on someone your own size,” one of the guys groused.

“Shut up! This doesn’t concern you!” snapped Alma, turning around his eyes blazed at him.

“My friend said to let go of the kid,” the taller of the four boys insisted.

“And I told you to shut the fuck up, it’s none of your business,” Alma growled, pulling his switchblade from his pocket, and flipped it open. Allen was visibly shaken and pulled back as far as Alma’s grip allowed, afraid at what the crazed young adult might do to him, or to the guys in back of him.

One of the four guys had slipped out of his seat and headed for the nearest security guard who alerted back-up and followed the boy to where Alma had Allen by the arm, his knife drawn.

“Okay, let’s break this up. Oh—it’s you again—causing trouble. I thought I told you to stay away from this arena,” the security guard said noticing the knife in his hand—the backup officers arrived.

“Give me the knife, slowly, and let the boy go. We’ll escort you out of here, peacefully,” said the guard who moved in closer to Alma which to Allen’s surprise he actually closed the knife. The guard put a firm hand on Alma’s shoulder, took the knife from him, and had him release Allen.

Allen rubbed his arm where the crazed man had gripped and tugged on it. Alma stood up and moved out onto the step with the guard firmly holding his arm. Before he was escorted up the stairs, he turned his head and glared over at Allen, but the young teen stood his ground staring right back, not allowing the big baboon to frighten him.

In the meantime, the crowd was going wild with Kanda’s performance on the mat.

Kanda had saw Alma approach Allen and anger built up inside of him at his helplessness to protect his boyfriend. But the anger and frustrations had worked to his advantage in completing the best match he had ever fenced.

His opponent initiated the offensive attack, extending the sword arm and threatened a valid target on Kanda. With a quick simple Parry, Kanda blocked the attack, using the forte of his blade he knocked the opponent’s blade out of its intended line and halted its advancement, just like he had done to Allen in practice.

Kanda quickly glanced up at Allen and saw Alma’s hand on his boyfriend’s arm tugging it. Anger quickly swelled again, but at the same time, his mind registered his opponent’s next move. He bent and twisted his hand at the wrist, keeping his weapon moving slightly forward until the strong part of his blade, the forte, met his opponent’s weak part of his blade then followed with an immediate attack with right-of-way—scoring a hit.

He had performed the movement so gracefully and smoothly that the very small circular and slight motion was hard to see. The crowd went wild cheering, clapping loudly with whistles, and Kanda’s name being screamed by the crowd.

They returned to the end of the mat and saluted each other. Kanda glanced up at Allen and saw the knife Alma had pulled, the steel blade flashed from the overhead lighting and fear shot through him—there was nothing he could do.

His opponent was already advancing an attack using the same technique Kanda had just used on him. Quickly, Kanda does a contra sixte parry which is executed similarly, but his disengagement began from his left side, instead of his right, and moved in a counter-clockwise circle around his opponent’s blade, ending up on his right side then counter attacked with a direct thrust.

It was an advanced defensive move that Kanda had performed in proper form with sufficient speed, accuracy, timing and distance. The match ended and Kanda had brought his team into the winner’s circle.

Relief flowed through Kanda when he saw the security guards taking care of his ex-boyfriend and Allen was safe. Despite the frightening scene that had played out in the stands, with Allen and Alma, Kanda had out done his performance on the mat using his anger at Alma to fire up his own instincts of understanding his opponent.

His footwork seemed second nature to him being fluid and graceful as was his techniques, flawless with accuracy and speed combined with style. The judges have watched Kanda’s progress as a fencer throughout his high school years, but this was by far his best performance.

He took off his mask, shaking out his long, black hair and the crowd roared again, but Kanda’s eyes were staring at Allen who had a huge smile on his face, clapping as loud as his small delicate hands allowed him to. He couldn’t wait to get to his Moyashi and hold him in his arms to make sure he wasn’t hurt.

Kanda bowed with his team and they all walked back to the locker room to change, congratulating Kanda on his outstanding performance. Changing quickly, he shoved everything into his duffle bag and headed to the stairway leading to the upper part of the arena.

He approached his gorgeous boyfriend, who stood waiting for him at the railing in front of his section, and grabbed him hugging him tightly not wanting to let him go. Alma could have hurt him if the security officers hadn’t got there to help him.

“Did he hurt you? He could have taken you out of the arena and…” Kanda quietly choked on his words and fear rose at what could have happened.

“I’m fine, Kanda. I had some big guys sitting in back of me that helped me out and got the security guards. Damn you were great! I’m so proud of you,” Allen hugged back, not wanting to let him go—he felt safe in Kanda’s arms.

“Then let’s head home, Moyashi. How about picking up a pizza before we go to your house and we’ll watch a movie tonight? I’d like to do something quiet and where I could hold you,” he said, wrapping one arm around Allen’s waist and hitched up the duffle bag on his other shoulder.

“Would you carry my epee’,” Kanda asked, handing it to Allen.

“Gladly”

They were close to the main entrance when Allen spotted the four guys that had sat in back of him. He wondered if they had been standing by the door hoping to get a glimpse of Kanda.

“Kanda those are the guys who helped me and they are dying to meet you. All of them would love to be your boyfriend, they think you’re hot,” Allen whispered and got a devilish look back.

“I only want _one_ boyfriend and my arm is wrapped around him,” Kanda whispered back and winked then walked up to the four boys.

“My boyfriend says the four of you helped him when that big guy came over and was harassing him. I’d like to thank all of you for watching out for him,” Kanda said, taking his arm off Allen’s waist and shook each of the boy’s hands then put his arm back around Allen’s waist.

“Damn, if the kid wasn’t right, he’s one lucky guy to have you as a boyfriend,” one of them dared to say.

“Yeah, and I told you he was more beautiful up close,” Allen said, enjoying the envious looks from the boys.

“Actually, I’m the lucky one. Moyashi’s one great person,” Kanda said, and looked down at Allen with affection in his eyes.

“Well, we have quite a ride ahead of us. Thanks again for helping Moyashi out,” Kanda said, and they turned and walked out of the building in the direction of Kanda’s car while the four guys stared at his ass as it twitched when he walked.

“They’re watching your ass, boyfriend,” Allen giggled.

“The only boy who will have my ass one day will be you Moyashi,” Kanda teased and winked at him.

They both looked around to make sure Alma wasn’t nearby, not wanting any more trouble with the guy. When Allen slid into his seat Kanda told him to immediately lock the door, the same as he did when he shut his. He wasn’t taking any chances just in case his ex-boyfriend was still hanging around.

It was late afternoon and they should be home by seven at the latest. On the drive back, Kanda asked question about Alma and what had happened, Allen filling in the spaces that Kanda had missed, making the anger rise once again inside of him.

 _Why won’t Alma just leave Moyashi and me alone?_ Kanda wondered, fearing what Alma might be capable of if given the chance, but it didn’t matter what he threatened he was never giving Allen up.

As they got closer to home, Kanda had Allen phone ahead for a pizza, so they could pick it up before driving to his boyfriend’s house. Allen could smell a pizza a mile down the road, and once it was in the car, Kanda swore he saw the younger teen drool.

Allen was starving and Kanda barely had the door open when his boyfriend rushed pass him going straight to the kitchen with the delicious smelling pie. You could hear the clatter of dinner plates being pulled out of the cabinet which was slammed shut then the jingling of silverware.

Kanda figured he should stay out of Allen’s way, especially when he was this hungry. Instead he found a couple of movies to watch and sit up TV trays. Allen came out sitting their plates down then went back to retrieve their drinks. Once settled, Kanda hit play and they dove into their delectable pizza.

“Reminds me of the night before Thanksgiving,” Allen said, taking a huge bite.

“Well, if we’re lucky maybe what happened on Thanksgiving morning will happen tonight,” Kanda said and looked down at Allen seductively.

“Well, that remains to be seen,” Allen answered, and gave Kanda a lustful look.

“Moyashi, I’m sorry about Alma showing up at the match today. I was hoping he had moved on with his life, but if the bastard ever lays a hand on you again…”

“He won’t Kanda. I’ll make sure I’m always near people when you have to leave me, alright?” Allen offered, hoping this would put his boyfriend’s mind at ease.

“That’s what I like about you, you take care of yourself no matter what, but today it could have all gone wrong … if those guys weren’t there to protect you…,” Kanda’s serious tone went straight to Allen’s heart, realizing how much his boyfriend cared about him.

“Let’s eat and finish watching this movie,” Allen gently urged, not wanting to upset their night alone and took another big bite out of his slice and they turned their attention back to the movie with a quick glance from Kanda at Allen.

When they had finished eating, Kanda hit pause so Allen could take the dishes out and soak them in the sink. Kanda hit play went Allen returned. He reached for his boyfriend when Allen sat down, and pulled him close so to hold him. Allen sighed once he was secure in Kanda’s strong arms, enjoying his warmth.

The room began to darken as the sun went down. The only source of light was from the television screen that changed as the scenes changed, making the thriller more intense. Allen jumped a few times and Kanda had to chuckle to himself at the white-haired teens reaction to the scary parts. But then again, he has had enough frightening episodes in his life to warrant it.

The movie ended and the long list of credits rolled on the screen. It was only ten o’clock and Allen shut the player off removing the disc while Kanda went to the bathroom, Allen wasn’t far behind.

When he came out of the bathroom he saw Kanda over by the sink looking up at the moon which was casting its beautiful silvery light on him. Allen walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his trim waist, and leaned the side of his face against his back, hanging his thumbs on Kanda’s waist band.

They stood like this for awhile then Kanda turned in his arms and looked into those incredible silver eyes which held the deepest affections for him. They’re lips met and enjoyed the slow movement of their mouths kissing before Kanda’s tongue slipped inside, exploring his boyfriend’s warm cavern.

“I think we should go to your room this time to make-out. I really don’t want a repeat of what we went through last time with Cross,” Kanda said quietly, ready to devour Allen right there which wouldn’t be a good idea if Cross came home and found them again in a compromising position.

Kanda pulled him close to his body and deepened his kiss savoring the taste of him. Allen was breathless when they pulled away from each other and felt dizzy with desire, his half-lid eyes looked deeply into his boyfriend’s—liking what he saw.

Kanda didn’t waste any time and swept Allen into his arms carrying him to the stairway and up to his room. At Allen’s door he pushed it open allowing the hall light to stream across the floor of his bedroom, then kicked the door closed with his foot and walked over to the bed, standing Allen next to it.

Allen had left a small night light on which was all they needed to see. The shadowy lighting highlighted Allen’s sensuous, silver eyes, the same eyes that had haunted Kanda for so long. He gazed down into the depth of desire staring back at him, and brushed his hand against Allen’s soft porcelain cheek, resting his long, delicate fingers under his chin, lifting it to meet his wet, warm supple lips—Allen sighed and leaned into him.

“We don’t have to do anything, Moyashi—kissing and holding you are fine with me. There’s no rush,” Kanda softly whispered to Allen when they had pulled away from their kiss.

“I won’t deny I’m nervous, maybe even scared, but my body—well I think last time my body told you exactly how I felt about wanting you,” he said, innocently blushing.

“What if I’m not good enough and you’re disappointed in me?” Allen asked nervously, a frown on his forehead.

“You weren’t doing so badly last time,” Kanda answered, and grinned down at the sexy white-hair teen before him.

“Let’s just take our time, Moyashi. We’ll only go as far as you’re comfortable with, even if it’s only holding you in my arms—naked, of course.”

Kanda started unbuttoning Allen’s shirt, and to his surprise Allen did the same to him—he mimicked what Kanda was doing—then threw their shirts on the floor.

Allen, in so many ways, felt sensuous in Kanda’s presences. His fingers lightly brushed his boyfriend’s skin accidently and paused tilting his head up seductively—his eyes glistened as he discovered Kanda’s bare body—bit by bit.

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Kanda asked with a gasp as Allen slowly undid Kanda’s jeans, his warm hand brushed against his skin.

He pulled at Kanda’s jeans to open them, but his boyfriend took hold and slid them to the floor. Allen looked down and stared at Kanda’s stiff erection—blushing.

“Yes …” Allen whispered dazed by the beauty of Kanda’s well formed body.

Kanda pulled the rest of their clothing off then gently pushed Allen’s bare body down onto the crisp white sheets sliding in next to him. He opened his arm and Allen snuggled in close to Kanda’s warm, bare skin and placed his hand on his broad chest, his fingers lightly began to explore his lover’s body.

Allen’s long, delicate fingers roamed gracefully on his chest, circling his taunt nipples then touched and circled one feeling its perkiness under his fingertips which elicited a moan from Kanda. The moan made him look up and he saw the most exquisite expression on his boyfriend’s face—he had pleased him.  

He turned his eyes back to the broad, lightly tanned chest and continued exploring, allowing his fingers to glide and circle his boyfriend’s tight abs and firm stomach, swirling them around his belly button, noticing his erection jump in reaction to his soft touch, and heard another low moan.

Getting braver, his gentle touch slid down to the dark, curly pubic hairs and combed his fingers through the coarseness like his own, staring at Kanda’s large, thick erection wondering if it felt like his, but wasn’t sure he should touch it. Just looking at it made Allen firmer and he grew thicker as Kanda’s moans seemed to deepen.

“It’s alright to touch it, Moyashi,” Kanda said gently but breathless. Allen looked up once again into his boyfriend’s voluptuous face, the thought of him touching Kanda’s cock excited him.

Slowly, he took two fingers and his thumb and slid them up and down, feeling the warm skin beneath his fingertips—Kanda groaned and moved his hips upwards.

“It feels like velvet,” Allen’s hushed tone whispered in awe.

“Yes Moyashi, just like yours,” Kanda’s voice hushed, barely able to speak, because Allen’s touches had driven his passion and needs higher.

“Like mine? I never thought of mine feeling velvety, at least not to my touch,” Allen said, breathless, his hand sliding down feeling his lover’s hairy balls.

“Fuck, Moyashi, you’re driving me crazy,” Kanda’s voice hitched at the soft fingers fondling his balls and the thought of Allen’s hot, moist mouth around his cock. With what bit of sanity Kanda had left, he tugged on Allen’s arm bringing him back up and captured his lips.

Hungrily, Kanda devoured Allen’s lips and their tongues fought with each other. Kanda’s wet kisses were now on Allen’s neck, nipping his way down to his shoulders, his hands gently roamed over his lover’s soft, warm body.

Kanda captured his mouth kissing him aggressively and Allen gave back just as hungrily, his body giving itself up to his passionate boyfriend.

“Ah…ah…Kanda…,” Allen whispered out into the semi-darkness, his body on fire and wanted more from his lover.

His body took over, just like it had on Thanksgiving morning, and he started rubbing his firm cock against Kanda’s thigh, thrusting his hips forward, needing friction reeling in his boyfriend’s kisses.

Kanda rolled him on top of him, his hands grabbed Allen’s butt cheeks, kneading them, and pulled him closer also rubbing himself against his boyfriend.

Their tongues skimmed across teeth, then circled around and around and probed deeper into each other’s mouths as if not being able to satisfy their needs. They rolled again with Kanda now on top of Allen and pulled back to look into those silver eyes that were molten with desire and passion—matching his own fervor.

The twitch of their cocks had Kanda press down harder against Allen, sliding against each other, skin to skin instead of being separated by the fabric of their pants. It was a feeling Allen had nothing to compare it to, only that he wanted more friction from his lover and to never have these feeling between them end.

Allen was close to the edge, but he didn’t want to give in just yet and rode it out, enjoying the high he was on, the heighten feelings that had built up inside. At the same time, he wanted to please his lover for Kanda also was teetering on the edge and was ready to tumble over.

“Please, just a little more…Kanda…ahh…ah,” Allen hadn’t even realized he had said anything and Kanda responded to his lover’s soft plea and pushed them both over the edge, climaxing in a fiery ball of lights, and electricity shooting through their bodies, spurting their hot, whitish liquid between them.

Their clung to each other allowing the throbs of ecstasy pulse through them until it subsided and Kanda rolled off Allen, his eyes still closed, neither being able to move, enjoying the afterglow.

After a while Kanda rolled off the bed and went into the bathroom returning with a wet face cloth. He wiped the viscid come off Allen’s sweet body and then went back into the bathroom to dispose of the cloth. Kanda walked back to bed in the semi-darkness and slid in next to Allen—gathering him into his arms—Allen snuggling in closely.

“What time is Cross expected home this morning,” Kanda asked, now that it was almost two o’clock in the morning.

Allen peeked over at his clock.

“If he’s not home by now then he’s probably going to spend the night with the woman he’s with,” Allen replied, rubbing his hand up and down on Kanda’s strong arm.

“Then I guess I can stay a while longer,” Kanda remarked with a quiet chuckle.

“You’re not going anywhere tonight but my bed,” Allen answered, smiling with his eyes closed. He felt safe, secure and warm with his lover’s arms around him and he felt he could give-in to his sleepiness—having no fear.

“Remember you stayed on Thanksgiving eve and Cross wasn’t upset. Plus he has already given me my sex talk. I don’t think I’ll get you pregnant, so that’s one worry off his mind,” Allen teased.

“I think it will be more, I won’t get you pregnant, when it happens,” Kanda grinned to himself, and tightened his hold on his lover.

“Jerk,” Allen said playfully as they snuggled rubbing against each other, enjoying their bare skin touching.

Cross saw Kanda’s car in the driveway as he was coming up the road. He pulled over to the curb across from the house and parked for a moment. The place was dark except for a dim light on in Allen’s room.

 _They must be up in his room seeing there aren’t any lights on downstairs. Maybe Tiedoll’s kid has finally fucked the brat_.

Cross shut off the engine and walked across the street to his house. He quietly unlocked and opened the door, sneaking inside. He kept the door ajar and walked to the bottom of the stairs. Sure enough the noise that came from Allen’s room wasn’t from a TV, but sounded more like the two of them fucking. Cross smiled to himself than left the house locking the door behind him.

He started his car and looked up at Allen’s window, again.

“It’s about time they finally did something.”

Cross took out his cell phone.

“Sorry to bother you, Tiedoll, but I wouldn’t expect your son home tonight…you guessed it…no I went in to check and they’re defiantly doing something…I thought I might come over for a while to let them have some privacy…yeah…okay…on my way.”

Cross hung up and looked one last time at Allen’s bedroom window then pulled away from the curb and headed over to Tiedoll’s place for the night.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	31. Magical Christmas Eve

* * *

“Cross, where did you put my ski boots?” Allen asked, grabbing the door casing peeking into Cross’s study.

His guardian was sorting through a stack of papers he had taken out of a steel, locked box, and his mind definitely wasn’t on what Allen just asked.

“Cross?”

“Is everything all right?” Allen asked quietly. He saw the concerned look on his guardian’s face which recently has meant something was up with the Noah’s.

“Every things going to be fine and your skiing equipment is in the basement. What time are you planning on leaving and being back?” Cross asked absent-mindedly, scanning what looked like a legal document.

“I’m never coming back,” Allen replied, and waited for his response.

“Okay, as long as I know you’ll be back by dark,” Cross answered, still scanning the document.

Allen walked into his study and stood in front of the desk. He looked down at the legal papers scattered about and saw Cross’s name, along with Mana’s and his on them.

“What’s wrong Cross?” Allen asked his stomach suddenly tied in knots. He knew instinctively something was worrying his guardian.

“Nothing, why do you ask?”

 “Because I just told you I was never coming back home,” Allen said, distressed.

“Tell me what’s been going on. Don’t keep me in the dark, Cross,” Allen pleaded.

“Allen, this isn’t the time for me to discuss this with you or with Kanda. It’s Christmas and your birthday is tomorrow, just enjoy the holiday. This is going to be here after all the festive activities are over,” Cross replied, in a tone of voice that was, not at all in character for the man which worried Allen even more.

“Go. Go get your skiing equipment together before Kanda shows up and for chrissakes, have a good time and I’ll see you tonight,” Cross said, waving his hand for Allen to skedaddle then swung his chair around to face the window.

 _What am I supposed to say to him? The damn Noah’s and their meddling; they just won’t give up trying to manipulate Allen’s life when there’s no need_. Cross was deep in thought when he heard a crash and objects bouncing down the basement stairs.

“Damnit! That better not be you falling on your head again!” Cross roared, and raced down the hall to the basement door.

Kanda had just come in when he also heard the crash of objects tumbling down to the basement. They both made it to the top of the stairs at the same time to see Allen sitting at the bottom with skis, ski poles, boots, and clothing strewed around him, rubbing his head.

“Before anyone has a hissy fit, I’m all right,” Allen said calmly as his boyfriend and Cross came down the steps.

“Moyashi, you didn’t have to take everything up in one trip,” Kanda said coolly, not getting upset.

“What a damn idiot! You could have asked for help,” Cross said curtly, shaking his head as he squatted down looking at the bump on Allen’s head.

“The ski boot hit me in the fall. Anyway, you were so distracted you wouldn’t have been able to help me,” Allen said, annoyed with his guardian.

“You’re all right, and don’t sass me,” Cross said, which sounded like relief followed by his usual surly tone of voice.

The three of them took some equipment and within one trip had all of it upstairs. Allen grabbed his duffle bag and stuffed his ski clothing into it along with his ski boots then put his skis and poles on his portable rack to hold them together.

“I’ll be back in a minute, I forgot something,” Allen said, dashing up the stairs to his bedroom.

“Let me help you carry this stuff out to your car,” Cross offered, and Kanda looked at him astonished, not sure if he had heard the man correctly.

“Okay Cross, what’s up, another lecture on sex or something of that nature?” Kanda asked sarcastically, his eyes narrowed at Allen’s guardian.

“Yeah, something like that. Look Allen saw me going over some legal documents that pertain to him, and no I’m not ready to explain everything and especially with the holidays and Allen’s birthday tomorrow.

He’s a bit upset and he’s probably going to need you. Just make sure he has a good time today, okay? Oh, and I’m not sure how far your sexual life has gone with him, but make sure you’re both wearing protection and using plenty of lube. Here catch,” Cross said, giving a quick sex talk to Allen’s boyfriend, and Kanda caught the bottle of lubrication and the package of rubbers.

“Jesus Cross, you seem to know a lot about this,” Kanda sneered, teasing Allen’s guardian.

“And I’m not discussing my sex life with you about Allen, if we have one,” he added, just then Allen came out of the house walking towards the car.

“Have you got everything now? We’re only going for the day, moron, not a week,” Kanda razzed his boyfriend.

“Drive safe and I’ll see you tonight, Allen. I’m not going out being Christmas Eve. Kanda your father will be here when you two get home, I invited him over for the evening. I figured you would want to spend it with Allen and this way Tiedoll doesn’t have to sit home alone,” Cross explained as Kanda started the car.

“He might have had company coming over, our art teacher’s been coming over quite a bit to pick Tiedoll’s brain about painting techniques,” Kanda remarked, putting the car into reverse then backed out of the driveway.

The _art teacher? Why would he need Tiedoll’s help?_ Cross thought, wondering if Tiedoll might have been seeing him on the sly. Of course, he wasn’t one to judge seeing he hasn’t come clean with Tiedoll about his other relationships.

The boys were on their way to the winter wonderland in the mountains. Kanda couldn’t help but smile to himself about Cross’s sex talk with him. It made him wonder if Cross might be bisexual, but then again, he imagined the guy already had a pretty spicy sex life.

“Are you okay, Moyashi?” Kanda asked a very quiet Allen who hadn’t even turned on the radio to blast them with tunes.

“Oh, sorry, what did you say?” Allen asked, still looking out the window in his own thoughts.

“Okay, what’s going on with you, Moyashi? You were fine on the phone this morning. Did Cross say something to upset you?” he asked, concerned with his boyfriends quiet behavior. Allen turned in his seat to face him.

“I don’t know what’s going on, Kanda. This morning there were legal papers scattered across Cross’s desk with our names on them. When I asked him about them he told me this wasn’t the time for him to discuss this with me, or you and just enjoy the holidays,” Allen explained, biting his lower lip and rubbed his eyebrow as if he had a headache.

“Moyashi, maybe for this once we shouldn’t question it and follow his advice and enjoy our holiday together. You only turn sweet sixteen once and it should be special,” Kanda answered quietly, glancing over every now and then. He took Allen’s hand, squeezed it then brought it to his lips and kissed it.

“Oh Kanda, how was I so lucky to have you as my boyfriend?” Allen asked near tears.

“Shhh, let’s have fun today. We might have to leave early, the weather report for the mountain said heavy snow by late afternoon,” Kanda said, making a turn.

Kanda held Allen’s hand and the scenery started changing from green, browns to white snow patches scattered about. The further the car climbed the mountain, the deeper the snow got until finally they made it to the ski lodge.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Allen said, brightening up when he saw his white Christmas snow. He unbuckled his seat belt and pushed himself up on the console between them and gave Kanda a deep, warm kiss that made him moan.

“Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?” Allen quietly asked, looking into his lover’s deep blue eyes.

“You have, but you can tell me anytime you’d like,” Kanda hushed back, and brought Allen back for another kiss.

“I think people are starting to watch us. How about we get changed and hit the slopes?” Allen said grinning excitedly.

“I’m right behind you,” Kanda replied smirking, and then patted his boyfriend’s butt.

It didn’t take them long to remove their skis off the car rack and they threw their duffle bags over their shoulders walking towards the lodge.

Entering the lodge, they walked into a large lounging area with a fireplace snapping and crackling making the place toasty warm. In between long runs down the mountain, skiers loved to lounge around the fireplace wearing their newest sporty ski wear.

The place was large enough it held a couple expensive gift shops and a small clothing store. On one wall, there was a big sign in the shape of a finger, pointing downstairs to where the ski rentals and repair shop were.

The large windows in the back of the lodge reached to the top of the cathedral ceiling giving a view of skiers coming down the mountain and they skied into the base where some stopped to rest and others glided off to their preferred lift.

If you looked way up on the mountain, the skiers, against the white snow, were comparable to a colony of colorful ants scurrying down the slope before they got close enough to begin resembling people.

Kanda nudged Allen in the side and led him to the locker room to change.

“How did you know where this was? Have you been here before?” Allen asked, curious as to _who_ came with him.

“Tiedoll use to bring me up here quite often when we wanted to get away. He’d actually rent a room for us to spend the night. Sort of a ‘father, son’ bonding time,” Kanda grinned, seeing relief on his boyfriends face.

“Why, who did you think would bring me here? Alma? Hah, this is the last place he would come to, too cold for him,” Kanda replied, not happy to even be thinking about the bastard today of all days.

They changed into their warmer clothes, putting the clothes they wore in the duffle bags then shoved them into the locker provided for them.

“Don’t forget the number, Moyashi, two-two-six,” Kanda said, hoping one of them would remember as they walked out of the locker room into the main part of the lodge.

Kanda opened the back door leading to the ski racks, their boots clonking on the wooden bridge as they walked across. Their skis and poles were right where they had left them. Taking them off the rack, they moved out of the way to step into their bindings, so not to block other skiers passing by.

Kanda nodded to Allen and they glided over to the ski lift to wait in line. Luckily it wasn’t a long wait and once they were in the chair taking off, Kanda brought down the bar and they placed their skis on the rungs.

On the way up, Kanda pointed out different highlights of the area when they had gotten above the tree line moving up the steep slope. Reaching the top, Kanda raised the bar and they readied to get off the lift.

Gracefully they slid out of the chair and skied down the incline to the base of the ramp to decide which slope they wanted to try first. Kanda choose for them and side-by-side they skied to the top of the slope where Kanda once again pointed out some highlights of the area.

“Meet you at the bottom, Moyashi,” Kanda said and winked at Allen.

“I’m right behind you,” Allen replied, and Kanda pushed off down the slope—Allen on his tail.

Kanda was pleasantly surprised how well Allen kept up and his skiing style flowed smoothly as his skis glided side to side. They slid to a stop half-way down the slope to rest and to check in with each other.

“Are you doing okay, Moyashi?” Kanda asked, lifting his goggles.

“Yeah, these are great snow conditions. Why’d you stop?” Allen questioned, lifting his too.

”To make sure you were doing alright and maybe I could steal a little kiss from you at the same time,” Kanda said, smiling. Allen reached over and kissed Kanda’s cold lips.

“Hmm, nice,” Allen remarked shyly, his cheeks red from the cold.

“Shall we continue?” Kanda asked, both placed their goggles back on and Kanda shoved off down the slope in his perfect slalom form.

“Damn that guy is hot,” Allen uttered to himself.

It didn’t take long before they reached the bottom and were ready to go up the lift for another run. This time Kanda started off to another trial that was more advance. When they reached the top, Kanda led them to the steeper slope and pushed off.

Once again to Kanda’s surprise, Allen mastered this slope as well, finding it wasn’t in the least difficult for him. Allen’s edges cut solidly into the snow, his traverses made small rooster tails coming off the back of his skis.

When they reached the base the weather was starting to look iffy. A lot of skiers were getting ready to leave and Kanda asked Allen if he wanted to do one more run before the weather turned bad, than they could eat.

Much to Kanda’s surprise, Allen agreed to have one more run before calling it a day. This impressed Kanda, amazed Allen would pass up food to do an activity.

Allen was distracted in thought about where he wanted to give Kanda his Christmas gift. He decided that before they left the lodge he would give it to him in front of the huge fireplace when they came back down. He double checked his pocket just to make sure it was still safely zipped in.

There weren’t many skiers who decided to head back up the mountain, leaving the lift line in front of them to move along quickly. Before their chair came around, the attendant told them this would be the last run of the day and the lift would be shut down after they made to the top.

The ride up was pretty uneventful, only a spitting of snow until they neared the very top and the snow was coming down lightly, but steadily.

When they reached the top, the attendant asked them to start down the mountain immediately because the weather had changed to heavier snow. They were the last skiers to get off the lift and glided to the base.

The lift stopped and the attendant brought out his skis and prepared to ski down to the base lodge. As he stepped into his binding, he asked if they wanted to follow him, but when Allen went the slide his ski forward his boot came out of the binding.

“Do you need help with fixing the binding?” the attendant asked.

“No, it should be a quick fix, go on ahead. We’ll repair it, we shouldn’t be far behind you,” Kanda said, and waved the man to go on ahead which he left promptly for a slope.

Picking up his ski, Allen noticed the back clip had lost a couple of screws and those missing screws held the back of the binding in place. Without them the boot won’t stay in. The screws must have worked lose and he looked down around him, but already knew the snow would have covered them up by now.

This was a dilemma for there was no way Allen could ski down the mountain safely without having a functioning binding to keep his boot in. Plus, even if they could find a way it would take quite a lot of time for them to get back to the lodge. In the meantime they could freeze to death because the snow had started coming down heavily and the visibility was worse.

At this point, Kanda also knew they would never make it to the bottom safely, so the only other alternative was to find the ski patrol hut he knew about. It wasn’t far from there and hopefully they would be able to reach it and sit out the storm which was a far better alternative than being stupid and try to get off the mountain.

“Kanda, it’s snowing too heavily to be able to see, what are we going to do?” Allen asked nervously.

“Do you think you could use the ski enough to follow me—closely? There’s a ski patrol hut not far from here. I’m sure I can find it for us to sit out the storm, or at least until help can make it up here.”

Allen wobbled on the ski, but managed to keep his balance by staying close to Kanda’s side, and used their poles to help ski through the deepening snow in search of the hut. As luck had it, not far ahead was a building coming into view and Kanda recognized it as the ski patrol hut. They moved along as quickly as the conditions allowed and made it to the front door of the hut.

Kanda quickly snapped out of his bindings, stabbing his poles in the snow, Allen followed suit, releasing his. Kanda went to the door and found it locked.

“How can we break in?” Allen raised his voice to be heard over the howling wind.

Kanda saw the stack of split wood and grabbed one to pound on the door knob. It broke enough that they were able to let themselves in. Quickly they picked up their skis and poles and hurried inside to where it was dry.

The ski patrol team must have left just before the storm hit because the woodstove was still warm and had glowing amber coals. Allen placed their skis and poles in the rack while Kanda shoved more wood in the stove, stoking it while Allen found a chair to prop up against the door to help keep it closed.

“Well, we have heat and that looks like a cook burner on the counter top, plus there are two cots with mattresses. I’ll see if there are more blankets and pillows in back,” Kanda said, kissing Allen on his cold nose.

“I’ll see what they have for food,” Allen said smiling, knowing this was his expertise—finding food.

Kanda came back with a pile of blankets dropping them on the floor near the woodstove then went back to retrieve more pillows. The hut had warmed up enough that they could take their jackets off and went to work setting up for the night.

Kanda found a couple of Coleman lanterns and pumped one up, readying it to be lit then spied a book of matches lying over on the counter top.

“I found a couple cans of baked beans, peas, carrots and…hot dogs!” Allen laughed, seeing the frown on Kanda’s face.

“You’ve got to be kidding!” Kanda said, in disbelief.

“Yup! Just kidding!” Allen laughed as Kanda grabbed him around the waist, picked him up and swung him around.

“You moron, you are such a tease,” Kanda said, accidently finding a spot where Allen was ticklish when he stood him on the floor.

“Hmm, you also have a tickle spot,” he chuckled.

“Stop that,” Allen slapped at Kanda’s playful hand.

“I’ll heat up the baked beans, you could set up a bed if you want, seeing we’ll be spending the night together,” Allen remarked with a shy smile.

“And, don’t forget without any interruptions!” Kanda’s said, coyly.

”Oh, don’t play bashful with me Mr. Kanda Yuu,” Allen said, lust forming in his eyes.

“Well then, until after dinner Mr. Allen Walker,” Kanda countered, mocking his boyfriend.

Allen found a pot and Kanda found a can opener for the baked beans and soon they had a hot meal. They sat on the floor in front of the woodstove watching the orange-red flames through the window, quietly eating, deep within their own thoughts.

When they finished Allen took the bowls to the sink.

“Moyashi, will you help me bring over the mattresses?” Kanda asked. The mattresses were a quarter of what a regular mattress would weight, so Kanda pulled one off and dragged it over to the woodstove.

“Kanda, I think this one might be caught on something, it’s not slipping off like yours did. Could you help me?”

Kanda pulled on the mattress and sure enough it was caught on something so he went under the bed to investigate. He noticed this one had a strap sewn to the mattress and attached to the bed by a buckle which he undid.

“There was a strap holding it to the cot. Pull on it now it should slide off,” Kanda explained, sliding half-way out from under the bed, and looked up at Allen.

Allen tugged on the mattress again, but it was still hung up on something. Kanda checked again and it had snagged on a broken piece of the coil springs.

“Try again,” Kanda said.

He was sliding out from under the bed and ready to get up when Allen yanked on the thin mattress having it fling back at him, slipping on the floor in his stocking feet, having the mattress land on top of them.

“Ouch!” Allen yelled out when his head hit the floor with a crack.

“Fuck Moyashi, are you alright? That damn head of yours, what do you have inside of it, a homing device for floors?” Kanda asked, flipping over onto his stomach to scoot closer to him.

Kanda pushed up with his hands. On hands and knees he crawled a bit sideways and straddled over Allen with the cot mattress still on top of his back. He checked Allen’s head to make sure he didn’t crack it open and felt a small bump.

“Ouch, that’s sore Kanda, be careful. You look really funny kneeing over me with a mattress on your back,” Allen chuckled, wincing in discomfort from his bump.

“I may look funny, but you’re the one trapped under me which gives me access to your tickle spot,” Kanda said with an impish look in his eyes.

“Don’t you dare…” but it was too late. Kanda’s fingers had already honed in on Allen’s sensitive spots and the hoots and laughter bellowed out of the younger teenager.

“Kan…da, stop…,” Allen giggled and laughed, trying to push Kanda’s hands off him but not succeeding. Kanda’s eyes sparkled with happiness as he chuckled along with Allen’s laughter, having fun. Alma was never as much fun to be with as it was being with Allen.

Allen curled up in the fetal position; his side ached from laughing so hard. Kanda stopped and grabbed the young teen’s arms, pinned them to the floor and leaned down and kissed him then licked at his lover’s lips with his tongue.

“I think we better finish making our bed for the night, Moyashi,” Kanda said quietly, a flash of lust in his eyes.

“Okay, but you have to get off me in order for us to do that,” Allen said, a shot of desire zinged through him.

Kanda pushed the mattress off his back and stood up and extended his hand down to Allen helping him up off the floor. Together they carried the mattress over to the other one in front of the woodstove and finished making up a bed that turned out to be quite comfortable.

There were plenty of blankets to keep them warm for the night. The fire had heated the small space enough that Allen went over and took his ski pants off staying in his warm, long underwear and Kanda did the same.

It had gotten dark. Kanda placed the lantern on the table, lit it, and turned it down so it wasn’t too bright. He sat down on the mattresses and Allen crept over and sat in front of him between his legs, and leaned back against his boyfriend’s chest, Kanda wrapped his arms around him.

“This is the best Christmas Eve I’ve ever had,” Allen said with a heavy sigh of contentment.

“For me too, but the nights not over…and we are alone…without any of Cross’s interruptions, hopefully,” Kanda said, looking over at the door, expecting the guy to barge in as he normally did.

Kanda turned Allen enough to kiss his mouth, and Allen turned further around so the kiss could be deepened.

“Kanda, I brought your Christmas gift with me. Would you like to open it?” Allen asked, looking into his lover’s sparkling eyes.

“Sure, I also brought a gift for you,” Kanda answered, kissing him again.

“I thought my white Christmas was my gift. By the way, how did you get it to snow and with the added bonus of having me shack up with you for the night,” Allen teased, Kanda grinned mischievously.

Getting up, they both went to their jackets, grinning at each other for having the same idea about exchanging their gifts today—alone. Pulling the gift out of his jacket pocket Allen returned to the blanket and sat down closing his eyes; feeling the heat on his face.

Kanda pulled out his gift and the items Cross had given him. He hid the lubrication and rubbers under a pillow then sat next to Allen with the small square box in his hand.

“I want to give you mine first, Moyashi. Merry Christmas,” Kanda said seriously, handing Allen the square box wrapped in shiny red paper with silver snowflakes and a small white bow.

“All right,” Allen replied softly. He noticed the sober look on his boyfriend’s face and knew this was something very special Kanda was giving him.

He carefully un-wrapped the paper and set it aside then looked up into Kanda’s beautiful face that glowed from the flickering amber flames from the woodstove. Lifting the cover, he removed the square cotton that sat on top. A beautiful tiger-eye beaded bracelet that had the uncanny resemblance of Kanda’s old bracelet was inside.

Allen’s face radiated in extreme delight. He looked up at his lover and Kanda’s heart raced from the expression on his boyfriend’s face and his reaction—just what he had hoped for.

Kanda took the bracelet out of the box and showed Allen the tiny lotus that hung from the clasp, similar to Kanda’s old one. He opened the clasp and Allen held out his hand for Kanda to place the beautiful bracelet on his delicate wrist.

“Moyashi, these people who are coming into our lives, and the fact we don’t know what they want, or what they will do…and, we don’t know what our future will bring with your Uncle’s intrusions. So, whatever anyone does, or says about either of us, the only truth is, _you_ are in my heart. Situations may appear differently, but this bracelet is a symbol of how deeply I care about you and that I will always remain faithful to only you.

I know this may sound melodramatic, but if anyone should try to break us apart, for any reason, by lies, threats, or kidnapping one of us, always remember I am with you and we will find each other again, somehow. _Never_ give up hope,” Kanda vowed, tugging his lover into his arms hugging him tightly—afraid of losing him one day.

Kanda pulled away to find tears streaming down Allen’s face by the beautiful sentiments Kanda had just bestowed upon him—from his heart.

“Kanda,” Allen choked, “my heart is full of feelings for you and I will _never_ believe what anyone else has to say about you no matter how badly thing may look. The circumstances may appear you are causing it, but I will always believe that some outside force, beyond your control, is making it happen.

Please remember Kanda, you too are planted and rooted deep in my heart and I want no other but you. I’d do anything for you and I don’t ever want to be separated, because I know my heart will be broken until you are back in my life to fill it once again,” Allen vowed, and handed Kanda his gift.

“This gift, too, is from the depth of my heart and soul, because you fill me with everything positive and loving. Merry Christmas, Kanda,” Allen said, handing Kanda his gift.

Kanda opened the box and Allen received the most rewarding expression and reaction he could possibly hope for.

“But how? Are these the original beads?” Kanda gasped, taking the special beads his grandfather had given him out of love from the box. How perfect and meaningful to have it returned by his lover who cared about him as much as his grandfather had.

“Remember the bruises, scrapes and injuries from Halloween night? I got those from pulling the beads out of the drain grate, the lotus bead was the hardest for me to pull out but I managed to collect all of them,” Allen explained quietly.

“You did that for me? Before I even asked you to be my boyfriend?” Kanda asked, astonished that someone would do something this special for him for no reason but to please him.

“I’m speechless,” Kanda said. Kanda overwhelmed with emotions, grabbed Allen and kissed him with the most passionate kiss they have shared together.

“You’re amazing and I can’t begin to tell you how happy I feel right now, especially being with you on this magical night,” Kanda said breathlessly, his heart pounded in his chest.

“Let me put it on your wrist, never to be taken off again,” Allen whispered, smiling warmly at his precious Kanda. Kanda extended his hand and Allen concluded their vows to each other once the clasp was closed around Kanda’s wrist.

Kanda brought him back into his arms and passion poured out of both of them on this special Christmas Eve. Hands began tearing clothes off, throwing them, landing wherever, needing to feel the others hot flesh against them.

It didn’t take long before Kanda was embracing his lover’s warm slender body to his own hot body. Kanda kissed his lover passionately then deepen the kiss; his tongue found Allen’s and they dueled and danced their way to pure bliss.

“Ah…” moaned Allen, as they rubbed their bodies together sending flames of desire higher and hotter. Kanda rolled on top of him.

Allen’s hand rested in the middle of Kanda’s back, and caressed up and down with a firm touch. Flickers of flames licked his insides as he firmly pulled Kanda closer to his body, and pressed up and into him, his feet slid up and down Kanda’s bare legs.

Kanda slid his hands up and down Allen’s sides, caressing his hot soft skin, eliciting yet another soft moan and a shudder of pleasure from him.

Caressing Allen’s rib cage his hand glided over his nipples which sent Allen into a rich intense heat of desire. Removing his lips from Allen’s mouth, Kanda’s lustful eyes looked into Allen’s bedroom eyes glazed over, drunken with erotic bliss.

Kanda slowly trailed his tongue down Allen’s neck to the hollow. His fingers circled Allen’s now hard nipples which made him arch up and press into Kanda’s hand in sheer pleasure. Then Kanda’s mouth encased those taunt, hard, pink buds, one by one, and swirled his tongue around them blowing his cool breath on the wet skin—intensifying Allen’s ecstasy.

“Oh, Kanda,” Allen whispered into the night; overwhelmed with hot pulsing desires—wanting him—all of him.

Kanda tilted his head up and looked at his lover, his tongue trailed with saliva as he came back up and captured Allen’s mouth once again, this time they were more aggressive and demanding. Their tongues were back dueling with each other, intoxicating themselves with the smell of their scent wafting up.

“Kan…da… I think you’re going to bring me.”

“Tonight is your night for pleasure, Moyashi, but I don’t want you coming too soon. I have more in store for you—a special sweet sixteen birthday gift,” Kanda whispered, breathing his hot breath into Allen’s now sensitive ear.

“Kanda, my body craves you, I want you—all of you,” Allen responded, though he has never been with a man like that before.

Kanda wasn’t going to ruin Moyashi’s first time—their first time. He was going to be as gentle as he possible could to ease the pain for him. Alma had been brutal with him and he didn’t want that for his Moyashi. It was the first time for him to be on top—Alma would never allow him to experience that—only the bottom.

“Kanda will it hurt?” Allen asked, really not caring at this point, he just wanted Kanda to fill him inside.

“I won’t lie to you, yes there is the first initial pain and a burn, but once I’m all the way in and slowly glide inside of you, the pain should lessen and you will experience pleasure,” Kanda replied, kissing his lover.

“Kanda, I’ve always wanted you to be my first lover and hopefully my only lover,” Allen sighed, reaching again for Kanda lips.

“I need to get the lubrication,” Kanda said, reluctant to leave Allen’s warm body even though it wasn’t far to reach. _For once Cross saved the night_ , Kanda thought. What a sly guy that man was.

Allen stretched his body seductively with half-lid eyes looking over at Kanda, a coy smile on his face—Kanda moved closer, throbbing and aching for his Moyashi.

“Fuck, I can’t believe you’ve never done this, you’re so sexy,” Kanda whispered, soaking up the beautiful sight of his lover’s slim, porcelain body glowing from the amber light dancing on him.

He took the bottle of lube and lay the rubber down near them that Cross had given him.

“The first time might be easier if you rolled onto your stomach…”

“Okay, I’ve seen this position in books,” Allen shyly said, and turned over onto his stomach and raised his butt in the air. He didn’t want Kanda to see his embarrassment.

“Moyashi, don’t be embarrassed, it’s only natural you’d look for how it is done, just like wanting to know how sex is with a woman,” Kanda said quietly, as if reading his mind and not wanting him to feel any unease about this.

Kanda slicked one finger with the lube, and massaged it around on Allen’s opening before he gently pressed inside. Allen gasped and jumped from the initial contact then slowly became use to the one finger and found it pleasing.

“Moyashi, I’m going to add a second finger, are you doing okay?” Kanda warned Allen.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

The older teenager removed his finger and applied more lube to two fingers before inserting them which caused Allen to jump again at the pressure against his opening, but slowly became accustomed to Kanda’s fingers sliding, pushing deeper inside. Kanda slid them in and out, Allen moaned his pleasure.

“Moyashi, I’m going to try three fingers, are you alright with that?” Kanda asked to make sure he wasn’t going too fast.

“I’m fine Kanda, go ahead,” Allen answered.

“All right, just let me know if anything hurts,” Kanda whispered.

Kanda inserted three slicked fingers into his lover and the initial pain caused Allen to tighten and grit his teeth until his body adjusted to the feeling of having the extra fingers stretching him. Allen adjusted and his muscles relaxed from Kanda’s fingers stretching and pumping his fingers in and out. While Allen squirmed, enjoying Kanda’s fingers, he found himself getting more excited.

Then Kanda hit the spot that drove him beyond his previous pleasure, over riding any discomfort and moved his hips to the ecstasy his body automatically responded to, and pushed back into Kanda’s fingers, eliciting low mewling moans.

Kanda gently slid his fingers out and Allen groan from the feeling of emptiness inside of him with his boyfriend’s fingers gone. Allen heard the ripping of the plastic wrapper of the condom. Kanda slicked himself and rolled the condom down and applied more lube, and then he copiously slicked boyfriend’s opening. Allen could only imagine in those few moments what was to come next.

“Fuck me…please…just fuck me Kanda,” the only words he could think of to get his message across.

Allen’s begged and his hot seductive ass drove Kanda wild and kneaded Allen’s soft skin spreading his cheeks. He swore Allen was so desirable he could come just watching him squirm with ecstasy.

“Don’t be afraid, Moyashi, I’ll be as gentle as I can, it’ll hurt at first, but bear with it,” Kanda’s voice caressed Allen’s emotions and fears.

“Wait Kanda, I want to see your face when we do this—if that’s all right?” Allen asked panting. He wanted to see his lover’s face being this was his first time—he wanted to see his pleasure.

“Of course, I’ll add more lubrication, it’ll help,” Kanda answered, wanting just as badly to watch Allen’s face while they made love.

Allen rolled over to face Kanda. He spread his legs so desirously the hot smoldering throb of Kanda’s arousal intensified to a hot, raging heat that burned inside him—wanting Allen.

He raised Allen’s legs and placed them on his shoulders. Kanda took hold of his enlarged shaft and directed his erection to Allen’s entrance and pushed gently, watching his lover’s face for any sign of discomfort. Kanda hadn’t pushed passed the first ring of muscles when pain flashed in his lover’s eyes and caused him to grab Kanda with one hand.

Even though this hurt like hell, Allen still wanted all of Kanda. Allen nodded his okay. Kanda was right, the lubrication helped some, but when he pushed further in, it hurt a lot as pain shot through him.

Kanda paused again, “Does it burn Moyashi?” Kanda asked as he looked down with concern on his face.

“Yes…and…hurts…” Allen whimpered.

“It should ease up, if it doesn’t we can stop,” Kanda whispered, not wanting to hurt him.

“No, I’m fine…really I’m fine, “Allen whispered back, as a tear rolled out of his eye and Kanda’s thumb wiped it away.

“Liar,” Kanda actually smiled at Allen and bent in and kissed him.

That was all Allen needed. Kanda’s smile and his asking if he was all right, because he knew in his heart Kanda would never intentionally hurt him. The pain and burning was still there with each little push until Kanda was all the way in. Kanda paused then moved slightly inside of him then stopped.

“Are you doing alright, Moyashi?” Kanda asked, throbbing inside of Allen’s tight, hot ass, his tightness exciting him.

“Go ahead…fuck me Kanda I’ll be fine, next time might be a little easier.” Allan said breathlessly and smiled at his lover.

 _Shit, this kid is no kid…this young man he’s inside of, is his and his alone_. Allen slid his hand up into Kanda’s hair and pulled out his hair tie. His silky, long black hair cascaded down around his bare shoulders and onto Allen’s soft skin.

A gasp came from Allen, as he took in the beauty and the feeling of his lover’s hair slide over his skin. Kanda pushed deeper, gliding in and out with long strong thrusts, and then hit the bundle of nerves that excited Allen and brought him into the height of bliss. The ecstasy of Kanda pumping him with a sleek sliding in and out motion over that spot with his erection made the pain worthwhile.

Allen’s body arced upwards from the erotic pleasure, exciting Kanda more than he ever thought possible. A wave of intense rapturous feeling flowed through Kanda, and he pushed further, enjoying every stroke. Their rhythm off at first, found their tempo, beating skin against skin, both on the edge of ecstasy.

The tantalizing scent of Allen and the strong smell of sex in the air stimulated Kanda further. Their needs stronger, they hungered for more of each other. Eyes shut tight; they peak, their explosion spilled over into pure bliss and Kanda’s grip tightened on Allen, slowly grinded as they rode the rippling rushes of pleasure. They clung to each other in their afterglow, hearts pounded loudly, heavy panting, body sweat and sweet juices fill the air.

Kanda dropped his head to his chest and his long, soft black hair hung down covering his face and the tips caressed Allen’s body. Slowly, Kanda’s cock slid out of Allen, their desires now satisfied enough to calm down—exhausted—both felt content.

He rolled off Allen, who was still basking in the afterglow of their coupling then rolled onto his side to face his lover—his hand gently rubbed his lover’s stomach.

“We should clean up before falling asleep,” a reluctant Kanda said, and removed his condom and tied it off.

“I wonder if Cross will be happy for us, seeing he already thinks you’re fucking me,” smiled Allen, his eyes still closed and chuckled.

Kanda give a soft growl, leaned in and crushed his lips to Allen’s in a long, deep kiss.

“Okay, come on,” Kanda said, getting up and pulled Allen up off the mattress into his embrace.

“How sore are you Moyashi? Do you have pain or any discomfort?” Kanda asked concerned, holding his lover in his arms.

“I’m fine, really,” Allen said, as they turned and he started to limp over to the sink with Kanda.

“Lair,” Kanda smirked down at Allen.

“Ha, Ha, very funny, Kanda,” Allen replied, and stopped to wrap his arms around Kanda’s neck, burying his face, inhaling his lover’s scent.

They continued to the sink and Kanda helped Allen clean up after he had finished cleaning himself. Allen lay back down on the mattress and waited for Kanda to slide in next to him wanting his warmth. His wish was granted when Kanda lay back down next to him and embraced him with his strong arms and Allen snuggled close to him, sighing with contentment.

They lay dozing off and on enjoying the peacefulness of being together. Waking up from nodding off, Allen looked at his bracelet, admiring the brown beads and the small lotus that lay on Kanda’s chest.

“Kanda…” Allen started to say, rubbing his face against Kanda’s chest.

“Mmm…you ready for round two?” Kanda asked enjoying Allen’s snuggling.

“No…why should I be?” Allen asked, and wondered if something was wrong with him for not wanting to right now.

“No idiot, it’s perfectly normal,” Kanda couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh…okay…what I wanted to ask was…have you ever given any thought about what might have happened on Thanksgiving Day when my Uncle Neah and cousin showed up?” he asked, interested in what Kanda thoughts were.

“Yes…maybe too much,” Kanda replied.

“Oh…good…it’s been on my mind and it has been worrying me…I don’t feel it’s safe being around my uncle…I mean it felt like something was going to happen to either one of us,” Allen’s voice quivered, his hand rubbed up and down Kanda’s stomach absent-mindedly.

“Yeah, I got the same feeling,” Kanda said, and placed his hand over Allen’s.

“The feeling I got in the room was we need to be prepared. At home I overheard Tiedoll on the phone with Cross saying something about if you are strong enough to fight the Noah’s you might be able to break away from them, but I have no idea what that means,” Kanda’s said, bring Allen closer to him.

Allen’s mind started to get distracted by the excitement that rose in him, especially with Kanda rubbing his hand and the other one, caressing the side of his body up and down and half lying on Kanda’s bare body.

Kanda moved him to be on top where his hands started sliding down, creating warmth from his rubbing up and down from Allen’s back to his buttocks, now caressing down the back of his thighs as far as he could reach.

“Hum…someone is getting ready for round two,” Kanda whispered into Allen’s ear, then lapped and sucked on his soft earlobes. There was a hitch in Allen’s breathing as he did this.

“But Kanda…I’m still sore and I don’t know if I can handle having you inside of me again so soon,” Allen said, pulling back to look at his lover with concern in his eyes.

“I mean…it’s not that I don’t want you…it’s…” Allen stumbled on his words, not wanting to ruin this night they shared.

“Shhh, my Moyashi, there are other way. I’ll help you to come inside of me,” a sly sexy smile showed on Kanda’s face.

Allen blushed, for he didn’t have any idea what he was suppose to do to bring his lover the same pleasure he had given to him.

“What if I don’t please you?” Allen whispered, with Kanda caresses aroused him.

“I don’t see that happening, you please me just by looking at you,” Kanda’s low throaty voice said, sending flames and heat into his enlarged arousal.

“Sit up for a moment, Moyashi,” Kanda said, and reached over to grab the bottle of lube and a rubber.

He took Allen’s cock, stroking it with lube, Allen moaned in pleasure. He picked up the condom, ripped it open and then showed Allen how to put it on and to slick the outside. He picked up Allen’s hand and slicked his finger and then applied some to his own cock stroking it.

Allen watched Kanda doing this and it drove him wild at the display of eroticism. Kanda smiled when he realized he had just found his weapon to arouse and drive Allen crazy.

“You like it when I stroke myself,” Kanda grinned, ready for Allen.

“Moyashi, insert your finger into me, like I did to you,” Kanda said, anticipating the pleasure ahead.

Allen obeyed and the movement Kanda displayed when he inserted his first finger, pleased Allen, as did the second and third. Kanda responded with excitement and grabbed his cock pumping it. This drove Allen towards the edge, and grabbed Kanda’s legs lifting them as Kanda had done with him, his only desire was to find Kanda’s entrance.

Allen grabbed his enlarged cock, slowly pumped it then placed it at Kanda’s opening. Slowly he pushed, deeper and deeper, his cock surround by Kanda’s tight channel muscles and searing heat. This made Allen start to pump faster, flames of desire licked at him, teased him, and pushed his whole body into euphoria.

“Fuck, Kanda. You feel so good, so tight and hot,” Allen throaty voice was low and sexy.

With this increased sexual feeling, his hand grabbed Kanda’s cock firmly and pumped it which made Kanda cry out in pleasure, his moaning and movement under him only drove the raging flames even hotter, and the intensity drove him lustfully crazy.

He seemed to swell inside of Kanda now ramming him as he raced on to fulfill his need. Kanda was on the edge ready to come, and wanted Allen to come with him. Kanda tried something Allen has wanted to hear and hoped it would bring him over with him.

“Ah…Ah…Allen,” Kanda whispered loud enough for Allen to hear then his spunk burst forth in hot creamy ropes on his skin.

Nothing sounded more erotic and sexy to his ears than Kanda saying his name, but when Kanda came his muscles tightened around him did him in. He thrust once more deep then paused as he came to his peak and fell over into exotic bliss, never wanting to come down from this unimaginable ravishment.

Of course, the rapture started to subside, but Kanda held him in a hardy embrace finishing out his own intoxicating high then slowly his grip loosened and Allen rolled off from his lover.

“That was mind-blowing, Kanda. I’ve never felt anything like it. Did I bring you pleasure for my first time?” Allen whispered.

“More than you’ll ever know,” Kanda’s hushed voice replied.

“It was the same for me when I came inside of you,” Kanda said, still reeling as he came down from his high.

“Does that mean…when you were on top…you never had done that before?” Allen asked, astonished.

“Yes, Alma never would let me have that opportunity, he always wanted to top,” Kanda answered, and reached for Allen’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

“Then I was your first, too? This truly is a magical Christmas Eve, to think it was the first time for both of us. Thank you Kanda for the best Christmas gift and birthday gift you could have ever given me. Merry Christmas, Kanda,” Allen said, squeezing his hand tightly.

Kanda released Allen’s hand and rolled onto his side and looked down at his lover. The twinkle in Allen’s eyes took Kanda’s breath away which his boyfriend did quite regularly.

“It is the best Christmas Eve I’ve ever had, too. Merry Christmas and happy birthday, Allen,” Kanda whispered, leaning down for one more long passionate kiss before they fell asleep.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	32. Christmas Day

* * *

The sun streamed into the small hut. A wedge of light beamed across the eyes of the exhausted teenagers. Allen moaned and turned away from the bright light as did Kanda, pulling the covers up over their heads, and wrapped his arm around Allen’s waist as his backside inched into Kanda’s warm body. Neither wanted to move and stayed snuggled close together, drifting back to sleep.

The second time they woke up, both sought out the bathroom. Kanda, still naked, was stoking the fire when Allen came out of the bathroom. His lover held his long, raven hair back and with his other hand he poked at the wood in the stove. Flames flickered; the wood snapped and crackled, spitting out sparks of amber colored ash then faded to black. Kanda letting go of his hair was a beautiful sight for Allen as it swept down across his back.

Kanda closed the door to the woodstove, stood and turned to watch his gorgeous lover walk towards him, excited, right into his arms for a long good morning kiss.

“Merry Christmas and happy birthday, Moyashi,” Kanda purred, kissing his lover’s scrupulous warm, wet lips.

“Merry Christmas, Kanda,” Allen whispered back, molding into his lover’s body.

“I could get use to waking up with you next to me every morning,” Allen said, their aroused cocks rubbed against each other, and Kanda stared, lustfully, into his lover’s eyes that were molten silver.

Flames flared quickly—Kanda kissed Allen’s sweet inviting lips passionately then gently pushed his tongue against them to part—Allen’s mouth yielded to Kanda’s tongue. Rubbing their bodies together, Kanda leaned into Allen backing him up until he was against the wall. Their urgency suddenly left no time to bother with the bed.

Kanda pressed his hard body into Allen’s, both squirmed and rubbed against each other, creating friction between them which made them harder. Their mouths moved in an aggressive, passionate kiss as their tongues sought the other’s, intertwining, sucking, and pushing further and deeper, caught up in a dance of eagerness and need. Allen arched into his lover, both moaned with strong desires—the vibration from their moans sparked the heat and flames hotter.

Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda’s neck and Kanda’s hands roamed to Allen’s butt cheeks, kneading them, and pulled him closer in ecstasy—both rutted faster ready to tumble over. With stiff cocks and their balls tightening, a spark ignited a rush of an electrical current that zinged through them along with an explosion of light that was nearly blinding in its intensity. Allen blackout for a couple of seconds from the overload to his system then flew into a heavenly rapture.

Kanda held Allen up as they rode out the most amazing euphoria. Allen began to regain his senses and clung to his lover in his pleasant weakened state.

“Are you alright, Moyashi? You blacked out for a while, you had me scared,” Kanda whispered into his ear.

“I’m okay, it was so all-consuming I guess it caused me to blackout for a minute, you have that affect on me,” Allen panted as he clung to Kanda, his knees weak.

“Can you walk with me over to the sink?” Kanda asked, and helped him to the sink for them both to clean up.

Let’s lay down for awhile before we get dressed,” Kanda suggested.

“I’d like that. I’m so tired.”

Allen and Kanda lay back down and covered up with the blanket and enjoyed the warmth of their naked bodies. They napped for another hour and felt rested when they awoke the second time. Allen had woken first and was watching Kanda sleep. Kanda had been awake for quite some time but lay there enjoying Allen in his arms. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards Allen.

“I think we should get dressed in case someone shows up to rescue us. We wouldn’t want them coming in when we’re naked, now would we?” Kanda teased.

“That would probably be a good idea. Who knows who would show up.” Allen grinned and Kanda got up and brought their cloths over.

They dressed quickly and They sat back down on the mattress, propping pillows behind them to comfortable sit up and Kanda covered their legs with the blanket, Allen rested his head on Kanda’s shoulder.

“What time do you think it is?” Allen asked.

“Maybe around five or six o’clock,” Kanda answered, putting his arm around Allen’s shoulder’s.

It wasn’t long before they heard the sound of snow machines, and noise from some other heavy piece of equipment. They didn’t have time to get up from the mattress when the door busted open and Cross came barreling through the doorway along with a pile of snow that spilled into the room.

“At least your timing is much better, Cross,” Kanda said, smirking over at the older man as Allen and he got up from the mattress.

“Tiedoll and I were worried all night wondering if you two had any shelter or if you froze to death,” Cross stammered and headed towards Allen. He pulled the young teenager into his arms for a brief moment which appeared to be a natural response, but out of character for Allen’s guardian.

“Kanda,” Tiedoll puffed concern in his tone of voice and grabbed his son into his arms. Allen and Kanda looked over at each other wondering what was up with Cross’s reaction.

The ski patrol men came into the hut to make sure the teenagers were safe. Cross pulled away from Allen as quickly as he had hugged him and checked the bump on his forehead where a small bruise showed.

“What the hell happened that caused you both to get stuck up here? Why didn’t you two ski down before the snow storm had turned for the worse,” Cross asked, and stood back eyeing both of them.

“My ski binding broken and there was no way to ski down the slope safely without getting caught in the worse part of the storm. Kanda remembered there was a ski patrol hut somewhere in this vicinity and luckily we found it in time,” Allen explained.

“That was quick thinking on Kanda’s part. You two could have frozen to death out there if you didn’t make it down the hill,” one of the ski patrol guys replied. “I need to check so things outside; I’ll let you know when we’re ready to leave.”

It didn’t go unnoticed by neither Tiedoll or Cross the sparkle in their boys eyes and the way they looked at each other. Cross looked over at the bed and nudged Tiedoll in the side rolling his eyes over at the bed, and a pleased look came across Kanda’s foster father’s face.

“It looks like you two stayed plenty warm last night,” Cross said, glancing from the bed to the two teenagers now standing close together.

“We found ways to heat the place up,” Kanda quipped, and stared at Cross as he took Allen’s hand.

“The most important thing is they’re safe and unharmed,” Tiedoll interjected to prevent the two from verbally sparring with each other.

“Let’s go home and enjoy Christmas day together and happy sweet sixteen birthday, Allen,” Tiedoll said warmly.

“Thank you, Mr. Tiedoll, Merry Christmas to you and to you Cross,” Allen said cheerfully.

This was something Allen had gone through with Cross every Christmas and birthday since they have been together. His guardian never seemed comfortable with either event and often refrained from saying anything unless it was in a grunt, almost as if forced.

“What’s that on your wrist?” Cross asked, stepping forward and picked up Allen’s hand for a closer inspection at the beaded bracelet on his wrist.

“What does it look like? It’s a beaded bracelet that was a Christmas gift from Kanda,” Allen said, wondering what was going through his guardian’s mind. Tiedoll seemed very pleased with Kanda giving him a symbolic gift from his heart then Tiedoll’s eyes caught sight of the one on Kanda’s wrist.

“Kanda,” Tiedoll said and took a step towards his son, lifting his hand to also look closer at the beaded bracelet on his wrist. Tiedoll knew these were the beads from his son’s broken bracelet and looked up confused.

“How?” he asked, his eyes wetting over.

“It was a Christmas gift from Moyashi. On Halloween night when I took Alma home, he picked up all the beads, even the ones that went into the drain grate. That’s why he had scrapes and cuts,” Kanda said as he looked at Allen—their special bond radiated outward from them.

“That’s why you were a mess that night?” Cross asked quietly, awed.

Cross knew the importance that bracelet held for Kanda and he was proud of Allen for collecting the beads and having the bracelet repaired. It also hadn’t gone unnoticed by him, the change he saw in the young couple’s relationship. It seemed to have deepened overnight and he knew they were finally committed totally to each other. It was more than just boyfriend’s. This could be a good sign for Allen and Tiedoll looked over at Cross, the two exchanged nods of approval and smiled at this development.

“So, that was a pretty special Christmas present for Allen, what did you get him for his birthday?” Cross asked snidely, and narrowed his eyes on the older teenager hoping to embarrass him.

“His birthday gift was just as special if not more,” Kanda said coolly, and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand, both looked at each other and smiled.

“Well, enough chit chat, we can do that back at the house. Let’s get going, the ski patrol is waiting for us,” Tiedoll said, interrupting any further questions from Cross.

“Yes, let’s get your things so we can head back home,” Cross agreed and turned to gather Allen’s skis and poles.

“I’ll load up the snow vehicle,” Cross said, wanting to get out of the hut and out into the fresh air. He was having some unknown feelings surfacing and he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with them right now.

Once everything was loaded, they all climbed into the snow vehicle and the driver headed down to the base lodge. It was a little cramped for Tiedoll and Cross as they were squished together, but Kanda enjoyed having Allen sit on his lap for the ride down.

When they reached the bottom, the two adults took their equipment and packed them into Kanda’s car while the boys went inside to retrieve their duffle bags. Kanda pulled Allen into one of the stalls stealing a deep kiss that had Allen melt in his arms.

“Are you two done in there? Tiedoll and I are going to head back to the house. You two better be right behind us,” Cross said, interrupting their hot make-out session.

“We’re coming,” Kanda said annoyed.

Cross left the locker area and walked back out to his car where Tiedoll waited. Kanda and Allen weren’t far behind Cross and once reaching Kanda’s car they hopped in ready to leave.

The drive home was quiet for the young teenagers, mostly because they were tired from all their romping around on the mattress last night, but Kanda had hold of Allen’s hand. Even though they were tired, there was still Christmas at Cross’s house for them to enjoy.

They all arrived home at the same time. Kanda and Allen pulled out their duffle bags while Cross took Allen’s skis and poles off the rack bringing them into the house. Cross examined the binding on Allen’s ski and saw the two missing screws. Cross had known Allen’s skis were old and worn out, that’s why he had bought him a new pair for Christmas which Allen saw first thing when he went into the living room.

“Wow, you got me new skis, Cross,” Allen yelled from the living room.

“Yeah, and if I knew these were this worn out, I would have given them to you before you left,” Cross retorted.

“I did just fine with the old ones for their last run,” Allen said, Kanda came up in back of him and put his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“If you had had the new skis, we would have made it down the slope and lost out on our magical Christmas Eve,” Kanda whispered into Allen’s ear nipping it.

“You’re right, it must have been karma for that to happen,” Allen said, and leaned back against his lover’s chest and smiled.

“Let’s have breakfast before opening gifts. We’re having pancakes and bacon. Tiedoll and I made it before we left for the mountain,” Cross said, heading for the kitchen. Allen, Kanda and Tiedoll were right behind him. The boys set the table while Cross and Tiedoll finished warming up breakfast.

It was a quiet breakfast, mainly because the two teenagers were starving and spent the time eating instead of talking while the two adults glanced at each other on and off throughout the meal.

“That was a great breakfast, thank you Mr. Tiedoll and Cross, it was delicious,” Allen expressed, patting his belly.

“You’re welcome Allen this is your special day. Do you two have anything planned for the day?” Tiedoll asked.

“We may take in a movie this afternoon,” Kanda said, getting up from the table.

“Well then, let’s go into the living room to open presents. Kanda, I brought ours over too, so we won’t have to leave right off,” Tiedoll said, and looked at his son lovingly.

They all gathered into the living room, Cross looked uncomfortable about the situation. He had never done Christmas this way in the past, but Tiedoll insisted it would be good for the boys and it was a special birthday for Allen.

For the first time ever, Allen was having a family style Christmas. One he had hoped every year they would have and here it was. This was truly a magical Christmas, first the uncanny idea that both had given beaded bracelets to each other, vowing their faithfulness, then Kanda and him making love for the first time.

Now he sat in his own living room, thrilled as he watched Tiedoll and Kanda exchange their gifts with excitement on the giver’s face as much as the receiver’s. The closeness his lover and foster father shared he had hoped one day his guardian and him would share.

Once everything was open, Kanda and he sat on the couch and cuddled up to one another looking sleepy.

“Why don’t the two of you go upstairs and take a nap. Tiedoll and I will have dinner ready by the time you two get up,” Cross said, watching the two nodding off.

“Sounds good, Cross don’t you come into my room while we’re sleeping,” Allen said sternly at his guardian. Cross grinned as he watched the two walk hand in hand up the stairs to Allen’s room. He couldn’t help but smile knowing the brat finally got what he wanted, and of course Kanda did too.

Allen locked the bedroom door once he had closed it, and Kanda pulled the drapes together darkening the room. Allen and Kanda removed all their clothing and climbed into bed. Embracing each other they kissed, slowly making out in Allen’s bed.

“I’m really exhausted, if we don’t make it to the movies today how about going on New Year’s Day. I’ll make it up to you for copping out on today,” Allen inquired, between kisses.

“New Year’s Day would be find, as long as you make up for not going today,” Kanda smirked, kissing Allen again.

Once having their way with one other, they calmed down and snuggled into one another and drifted off to sleep from their exciting Christmas Eve and their morning activities.

Tiedoll and Cross were lounging in the living, now having the opportunity to talk without the boys around. Cross figured the two would sleep easily until noon, or even longer, seeing they were up late and exhausted themselves physical.

“Tiedoll, maybe you’re right, Kanda could be the one to help Allen leave the Noah’s forever. Hell, I hope so,” he said, sitting down on the sofa next to Tiedoll and handed him a cup of coffee.

“Cross it was obvious Neah wasn’t happy about the connection that was happening between the two boys on Thanksgiving Day. I just wonder why,” Tiedoll questioned quietly.

“From what I have been able to find out is, if Allen falls in love outside of the Noah Clan it would be a huge complication for them. Why, I’m not sure of,” Cross said, gazing off at nothing.

“I realize Allen has to be mentally strong and physical fit to keep pace with the clan. They’ll use him until he’s not needed anymore and I wouldn’t put it past them to abuse the boy. I also know if these two do fall for each other, it has to be on their own accord, no outside force can manipulate the situation which I believe has happened already,” Cross said looking over at Tiedoll.

“My fear is, if or when they actually have to be separated, will the connection to one another be strong enough to be able to sustain through that rough painful time and find each other again,” Tiedoll said quietly. Even Cross and Tiedoll didn’t know how long or even if they would find each other to get back together.

Cross realized when the time came he was going to have one broken-hearted brat on his hands if that situation ever arose. Cross knew he had to handle the situation properly, or it could have an impact on Allen’s future decisions.

Damn these Noah’s, and damn Mana bringing Allen into this by adopting him. Luckily when Mana died he was smart enough to have it legally written that Cross was to raise him until he finished high school, or he’s eighteen years old. Of course, Tiedoll had a lot to do with that transpiring.

“Froi, I don’t know if I ever properly thanked you for helping with bringing Allen to me so the Noah’s could never raise him. I’m just sorry I didn’t get there in time before Neah had branded him. I’ll always hate that man for doing such a cruel thing to the boy,” Cross groused, remembering back when he had taken Allen away from the Noah’s, and how he had to sooth the young child’s physical pain—it still stabbed at his heart when he thought about it.

Neah had a fit about Mana giving Cross guardianship over the boy. If he hadn’t, Cross shuddered to think what Allen might have been like growing up. The taste for blood and revenge ran deep in the veins of that family, and Allen could have turned out just like the rest of his clan—Tiedoll knew that as well as Cross. What puzzles Cross the most was what has Allen got that they want? _He’s not born into the family, but adopted_ , Cross mulled over in his mind. 

“Cross, let’s just enjoy the boys and rejoice in their commitment to one another. Let’s worry about the rest after the holidays,” Tiedoll said quietly, placing his hand on Cross’s arm. Cross turned, and saw Tiedoll with different eyes, but not sure why, and gathered him into his arms, thankful for the man being in his life right now.

“Merry Christmas, Froi,” Cross whispered to him, then kissed him deeply right there in the living room with the boys asleep upstairs.

“Merry Christmas, Cross,” Tiedoll said and became putty in Cross’s arms.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	33. A New Year

* * *

Allen had just finished the breakfast dishes when Cross walked into the kitchen. He still carried around that look of concern Allen had seen on Christmas Eve day, but for some reason Allen didn’t think it had anything to do with the Noah’s—his instincts told him otherwise. His guardian poured himself another cup of coffee and left the kitchen to go back to his study.

Allen wondered if it had anything to do with the family style Christmas Tiedoll had insisted upon, but Cross had seemed to have his usual demeanor for that particular holiday and his birthday, showing his indifference most of the time. What caught Allen’s attention the most was Cross’s discomfort which might had been contributed to the change in the way he like to celebrate the holiday.

The young teenager could remember a time when he was very young, his first Yuletide with Cross, and it was a wonderful Christmas and birthday, even though the man still showed some of his hard shell—not wanting anyone to get too close—emotionally.

Back then it wasn’t about the gift giving, because Allen couldn’t remember a time when they had had enough money for such things. Instead, Cross had spent the morning reading a couple of Christmas stories to him before he gave him his gift to open—for both his birthday and Christmas.

Cross in those first couple of years would bake a birthday cake for the boy. He would always light candles for Allen to blow out—exciting the young boy when he could extinguish them all and Cross’s lip would curl up in one corner in a half smile. Of course, the semi-closeness lasted only a couple of days before Cross’s strict, domineering persona once again emerged.

Allen never really knew what had happened to change all of that, but the sharing of himself at Christmas and his birthday had stopped, even though Cross still gave him his one gift to open—alone. Through the years, Allen started to make up his own fantasies about Christmas—always remembering what they had shared those first two years together.

This year the skis were his one Christmas and birthday gift he had gotten from Cross, and Allen was thankful every year his guardian continued to do at least that for him. When he gave Cross his gift, a professional camera, he had received the same lack of enthusiasm as he had been shown in past Christmases.

Cross grunted his thanks to the boy and continued to watch Tiedoll and Kanda, not even giving his gift, nor him another glance. It was disheartening for Allen, upsetting the boy, believing if only he had found that one special gift Cross would have wanted, it would bring his guardian some joy.

That’s why he was so thrilled when he watched Tiedoll and Kanda exchanging gifts. The excitement and closeness his lover and foster father shared was on both their faces. It had brought back the memories of Cross and him, still believing that one day his guardian would come around and accept him, so they too would share the holidays together, once again.

Since Kanda and Tiedoll came into their lives, Allen had noticed a slight change in his guardian, letting his guard down little by little; seemingly Tiedoll had some sort of affect on the man. He didn’t understand why, but maybe Kanda’s foster father was the key to unlocking what Cross kept hidden so deeply within himself, and why the man had built such thick walls around him.

But, could it be Cross was also remembering their first few Christmas’s together? Maybe because Allen was so thrilled with watching their two friends it had triggered something inside of his guardian that made him angry—or—sad?

Allen put the dish towel down on the counter and walked into the living room to check for other dirty dishes. The tree lights were on and Allen stood looking at the beautiful fir he and Kanda had brought in and decorated.

They had had a fun time decorating, laughing, being playful, and of course kissing when his boyfriend had found the mistletoe. It was Kanda who had made him feel, for a short time, the spirit of the holiday, and at the same time, Allen had felt they had connected and bonded even closer—their relationship deepening—if that was possible for a sixteen and eighteen year old.

But his thoughts came back to Cross and it sadden him to think maybe his guardian and him would never to able to bring back what they had had in those first two years. Allen didn’t hear his guardian walk down the hallway. Cross stopped and watched his charge looking at the Christmas tree seeing the sadness on his face.

Those damn emotions where coming back, the ones he had fought all day on Christmas. Other holidays were easier on him, but Allen’s birthday was always his hardest. He had gotten close to the damn brat his first few years with him.

Back then he couldn’t help it. The child was emotional lost, mourning his adoptive father, healing from the brand that was placed on his face—his heart had reached out to him. The Noah’s couldn’t wait to get rid of the brat once Cross had told them Allen was legally his by Mana’s will. Then a few years later they wanted him back.

The Noah’s legally fought him to get Allen back into their stronghold, but Cross continued to battle them in court and won. He never knew why they wanted the boy. Cross always knew they would try again in the future to take him away, probably sometime during his high school years or shortly after he graduated.

Since that time, he had closed himself off from the boy, not wanting to deal with the pain of separation that would come one day. It was easier to be angry at Allen instead of looking at the real source of his anger—Allen’s uncle. His indignant demeanor also came from all the losses he had experienced in his past including Maria and Tiedoll, and it eventually became a part of him he never tried to change, and drown his sorrows in alcohol.

That was until they moved out here and he saw Tiedoll again. The damn guy always wanted a family and years later after he left, Kanda came into his life. To make matters worse for Cross, Tiedoll was a damn good father to Kanda. He took that spirited, sad boy and showed him he could have a happy family life and gave all of himself to the boy.

Cross had seen it on Christmas Day the way the two interacted with one another. Kanda might still be that spirited young man, but Tiedoll had taken the troubled boy and molded him into someone he was proud of—a good son. Tiedoll handled his relationship with his son better than he had with Allen. But despite all the hardships Allen had dealt with, and his strict, domineering persona, Allen too turned out well—a kind hearted, lovable person.

Now the time he had been dreading seemed to have landed on their front door step. The Noah’s constant badgering about wanting Allen back pushed him once again to search for a loop hole in the documents to prevent this from happening.

He and Tiedoll knew if Allen and Kanda fell in love with one another it would make it harder for the Noah’s to take him. Plus, they felt Kanda could be the one person to help Allen gain his strength, both physically and emotionally, in hopes he would be able to fight the Noah’s in order to leave that family—on his own accord.

This will all come in due course, but right now Tiedoll has been on his mind and these weird feelings popping up inside of him he had to deal with. He has to eventually tell Tiedoll he’s been seeing other women while being with him. He has to explain his open relationships and that they, too, will have to have one—he couldn’t commit to just one person.

Hell, if the women in his life could tolerate it than Tiedoll should be able to also. He was the only man in his life; there will never be another, only him. Shortly, he has to meet a woman for lunch and then he had a date with Tiedoll. He better get going.

“Allen, I’m going out for lunch. What are you and Kanda doing today?” he asked, abruptly to the young teenager still staring at the tree.

“We’re supposed to go to a movie,” Allen said softly, not turning to look at Cross, needing to hide his tears.

“When are you expecting to be home?” he asked sternly.

“I don’t know, we haven’t picked which movie and its time, but Kanda will be here shortly,” he answered softly, his voice congested due to his tears.

Allen didn’t hear a reply if Cross had even given him one. He only heard the front door slam shut and later his guardian’s car engine roar in the driveway from revving it.

What was he crying about? Damn he can be a sentimental fool at times. He’s sure Cross knew he was crying and had to get out of the house as soon as he could. He didn’t like seeing his charge cry.

While he was deep in thought, still staring at the beautiful tree, Kanda had quietly entered the living room. Kanda and Cross had sharp words and quarreled in the driveway with his gruff remark about Allen, “The idiot brat was crying in the living room”, which had flared Kanda’s anger, wanting to hit the man but instead went immediately inside to his boyfriend.

Something had been bothering his boyfriend since Christmas, but he didn’t push the subject allowing Allen to come to him when he was ready. Maybe now was the time Allen would confide in him. He hoped so, because it always tore at Kanda’s heart seeing his boyfriend this way.

Kanda walked up in back of him and gently wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, leaning his chin on his shoulder. Allen leaned back into his lover, sighing.

“What’s wrong, Moyashi? You’ve been out of sorts since Christmas. Do you want to talk about it?” Kanda quietly whispered near Allen’s ear. Allen’s heart welled up, no longer able to hold in the feelings of sadness.

“Yes, I need to talk with you about this. It’s just something you should know that is a part of me and some baggage I’ve been carrying for a long time—alone,” Allen hushed out, and turned in Kanda’s arms, stretching up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck, hiding his face and tears.

“Come sit down on the sofa, Moyashi. I’ll listen to what you want to tell me,” Kanda whispered into his ear, ready to console his lover.

They sat on the sofa, Allen on the edge of the cushion, rubbing his hands together, nervously, as he looked at them. Then his heart poured out his memories of when he was first with Cross, their Christmas’s and his birthday’s they once had shared. He told him everything that had been bothering him even how he felt when he had watched him and Tiedoll on Christmas day. Kanda rubbed his back as he talked, soothing him.

After Allen was finished, he turned his head and looked at Kanda’s concerned expression. His boyfriend pulled him gently back on the cushion and Allen turned to face Kanda with tears welling in his eyes then ran down his beautiful cheeks. His lover gathered him into his arms and hugged him close, petting his soft white hair, rocking him in his arms—Kanda felt his boyfriend’s pain in his heart.

“I’m sorry to start our date off like this, it just struck me when I walked into the living room earlier,” Allen choked out.

“Shhh, my Moyashi. This was our first magical Christmas together and we will continue to make our future Christmas’s and your birthday’s special. I never thought how it might have been for you growing up with a jerk like Cross. The man never ceases to anger me,” Kanda said, still holding Allen, consoling him.

“Thank you Kanda, you have been a godsend in my life, both you and your foster father,” Allen’s voice cracked, from hoarseness.

“The same with you in my life, my little Moyashi,” Kanda said, and pulled back and tilted Allen’s chin up, placing a warm kiss on his lips. The kiss was sweet and lingered until they opened their eyes and stared at each other, feeling the emotions welling up inside of them.

“You take my breath away, Kanda,” Allen whispered, their lips met again in a more passionate kiss.

“Kanda, I’ll make it up to you for being so down when you came in,” Allen said with a half-grin, feeling better he had talked with Kanda—plus Kanda’s kisses always had a way of lifting his spirits.

“Like you said you would for not going to the movies on Christmas day?” Kanda jested with his boyfriend, happy to see his spirits were better.

“Be careful what you ask for Kanda, you may get something you never would suspect,” Allen teased.

“I’m all game, Moyashi. I’m sure you’ll think of something special,” Kanda grinned and gave Allen a quick kiss on the lips.

“Come on, let’s look at the newspaper and see what’s playing or I may have to take you upstairs before we leave,” Kanda said smirking and stood up. He pulled Allen up off the sofa and took his hand dragging him to the kitchen to find the newspaper.

Meanwhile, Allen’s guardian was having lunch with a beautiful brunette who was captivated by what Cross was talking about. Tiedoll just happened to be finishing lunch with a couple of artist friends in the same restaurant.

He excused himself from the table to go to the restrooms. As he walked to the back of the restaurant, Tiedoll’s eye caught the long, red flowing hair in the booth across the way. Upon looking closer, he saw Cross sitting with the beautiful brunette than leaned in and Cross gave her a passionate kiss.

Pain struck his heart, he stopped dead in his tracks and stared in disbelief at Cross kissing someone other than him. Cross ended the kiss with a satisfied look on his face then raised his wine glass to take a sip when his eyes looked directly into his lover’s.

Cross choked on the wine when he saw the pain etched across his friend’s face—clearly hurt—and a pang gripped his chest. Tiedoll turned around immediately and went back to his table, begging his pardon to leave as he suddenly wasn’t feeling well, and left them the money for the check, rushing out into the fresh air before he fainted.

“Oh, shit,” Cross said under his breath, and made his excuses to the young brunette and rushed out the door after Tiedoll.

Tears were streaming down the talented artist’s cheeks at the betrayal of his boyfriend’s affections publicly displayed to another person—a woman. He heard Cross yelling his name, but he wouldn’t stop, the pain was too intense, and raised his hand for a taxi. He quickly got in before Cross had reached him and told the driver where to take him—home.

Cross watched as the taxi drove away before he could reach his lover and damned himself for not coming clean with Tiedoll in the first place. Shit, he had some serious explaining to do to Tiedoll—it would be much harder now that his lover had seen him with someone else.

He went back inside to the young lady waiting for him and made his apologies. The waiter had left the check in the meantime and Cross paid than escorted the young woman out to his car and drove her home. They chatted on the way to her house, but his mind was on Tiedoll and forming his explanation in his head. He parked in front of her home.

“I don’t suppose you would like to come in for awhile?” the young brunette asked.

“I would love to, but I really need to go talk with Froi,” Cross said, and gave his date a quick kiss.

“He’ll come around Cross, that or he’ll lose you,” smiled the brunette and opened the car door and got out.

She waved good-bye as Cross pulled out of the parking space and headed to Tiedoll’s house. Thank goodness Kanda and Allen was at his house, because it would be difficult to explain what was happening right now between the two adults.

Shortly, Cross pulled into Tiedoll’s driveway, parked and walked up to his front door. He rapped hard on the door but heard no footsteps treading towards the entry.

“Froi, I know you’re in there, let me in so we can talk about this,” Cross hollered and rapped harder on the door—still no reply.

“Damnit! I’m not leaving until we talk about this, and I’ll rap on this door until someone calls the damn police!” he yelled through the door, banging on it. The door unlocked and opened a slit, Tiedoll peeked out.

“What do you want Cross? I think you showed me enough today,” he said, choking on his words, his eyes red and swollen from crying.

Cross was having none of this. He was going to confront him with his lifestyle and get this over with. He didn’t want to lose Tiedoll, but it was just the way things were. Tiedoll’s boyfriend pushed open the door and slammed it shut behind him, locking it.

“Cross get the hell out of my house—damn you!” Tiedoll came at him with his fist; Cross grabbed it before he hit him then Tiedoll quickly swung at him with his other fist, Cross grabbed that one too. He had never seen Tiedoll this angry and it was a bit of a shock.

Tiedoll fought his tears, not wanting to give this jerk the benefit of mocking him with his own stupidity—believing Cross had been working on _their_ relationship—no other. He struggled to get lose from Cross’s grasp but to no avail, and relinquished his battle, Cross still held his fists. He leaned his forehead on Cross’s chest feeling defeated against the man he has loved for so many years, but the pain didn’t let up.

“Why? Why did you do this to us? You knew from the beginning when I said yes, it was only if you wanted to work on our relationship,” Tiedoll whispered, Cross’s arms wrapped and tightened around his lover.

“We need to sit down and talk about this,” Cross replied in a whisper, fighting whatever these strange feelings were that happened whenever he has been around the man lately.

“Very well, I’ll make us some tea, come into the kitchen,” Tiedoll said, collecting himself and pushed away from Cross and turned to walk into the kitchen.

Tiedoll put on the hot water and Cross brought down the tea cups, a déjà vu from their first night together. Did this mean it could be their last time together? Cross didn’t want to think about that, he just needed Tiedoll to understand him, to stay with him.

Cross sat down at the table while Tiedoll brought him his tea and sat it down, returning for his own. He paused at the counter top, ready to pick it up.

“You know Cross, you should at least be truthful with the one who’s sharing your bed,” Tiedoll commented, before he turned around and sat down at the table next to him.

“I should have been up front the first night we were together. I was going to later, but I just couldn’t find the right time to tell you,” Cross said, looking down into his tea cup.

“Pray tell—this seems to be the time to explain all this to me. What was that all about at the restaurant with that woman earlier?” Tiedoll asked, with hurt and anger combined. Cross sighed heavily.

“It’s quite simple, I have open relationships,” Cross said, matter-of-factly.

“What the hell does that mean? Open relationships? You’re either _in_ a relationship or _not_!” Tiedoll yelled, upset with such a notation. Cross didn’t say anything; he needed Tiedoll to have a little more time to process this.

“So, what you’re telling me is … we don’t have an exclusive relationship … but one I have to share you with other people? Man or woman? Is that correct?” Tiedoll asked, dumbfounded by this discovery.

“Yes, but only with women, there is no other man in my life—only you—if that makes you feel any better,” Cross replied, feeling a little uneasy, but was determine to stick to his beliefs about his relationships and Tiedoll wasn’t going to change that.

“How many other women do I have to share you with?” Tiedoll quietly asked, still trying to understand what Cross was telling him.

“Right now, I see two other women besides you,” Cross answered, remaining indifferent about the subject.

“How can you sit there, after what we have shared and tell me this. I don’t understand. Was it because of Maria?” Tiedoll asked, fighting back tears again—frustrated with this whole situation as if it was some nightmare he would hopefully awaken from.

“You knew the heartache I went through the first time you left and you knew you were the only one for me. Now you’re telling me I have to share you with other people you want to go to bed with?” Tiedoll asked, becoming more frustrated the more he tried to understand the explanations Cross was telling him.

 _Shit what’s happening to me? Here’s Tiedoll sitting in front of me in emotional pain, once my past sole comforter and hopefully still was. Tiedoll’s the only person in my life that understood my cankerous behavior and had never really judged me, until now_ , Cross thought, trying not to be confused by his past feelings for Tiedoll, and the feelings now that engulfed him when he was with the guy. He had to remember he loved women, also.

Cross looked into those soft brown eyes which reminded him of a doe’s eyes—filled with tears. This gentle, kind man that sat next to him, he was tearing his world apart with this situation, but he still was going to hold firm.

“I guess I have to decide with both—losing you and not having you in my life—or share you with whomever else you’re seeing. I guess it’s like letting you have affairs, but I just know about them,” Tiedoll said, the pain stabbed deeper into his heart. Cross will never be solely his alone—he’ll always have to share him.

But, could he share this person he loved with all his heart; could he live with himself knowing his lover was laying with another while he laid at home alone? Tiedoll was in turmoil over how to decide. He felt pulled into two different directions—one of which he didn’t want to make—to share Cross with anyone else.

He was always defenseless against this alluring man and felt his defenses crumbling with Cross’s presences. He didn’t want to lose him, for losing him would probably be more painful than the alternative. He had lost him once before and he didn’t want to lose him again.

“I told you in the beginning Froi, I couldn’t make any promises to you, I just can’t commit to one person. Look, you too can have others in your life, but we’ll still have each other,” Cross said, trying to make it easier on his lover.

“I see, so I can go out and…be with another man, as long as I remember who I will be sharing my bed with when I come home. Is that correct?” Tiedoll asked.

“Yes, you’ll always be mine, I’m just sharing you with someone else, if you fancy to, as long as you tell me who it is. We just need to keep the communication open between us,” Cross said, trying to read Froi’s reaction.

“And you’ll tell me who the women are in your life?” Tiedoll asked, a tear escaped his eye, and Cross leaned in and used his thumb brushed it away.

Yes,” Cross said firmly and stood up. He pulled Tiedoll up and into his embrace and allowed Cross to kiss him, melting in his arms like he always did.

“You don’t have to decide right now, but remember one thing—I want you in my life, Froi. What do you say we go upstairs and we can talk more if you want,” Cross said, bending down and kissed him firmly on the lips then took him by the hand and led him up the stairs to his bedroom.

Tiedoll thought he would just have to see how all of this would play out for him and if he could tolerate such an arrangement, or would he have to pull himself away from the man he loved most in the world. He’ll worry about that later, right now he wanted Cross to make love to him.

While Cross and Tiedoll made love, Kanda and Allen came to a decision as to what movie they wanted to see. It was likely the theater wouldn’t be packed at the time they had chosen. Since most people go to the early afternoon matinee right after they have had lunch. They’re planning on the three o’clock matinee which is shortly after the other movies got out.

If they left now, there would be plenty of time to purchase their tickets and buy plenty of popcorn for Allen along with a large coke. They headed out to Kanda’s car.

“Kanda, thank you again for listening to me, you’re the world’s best boyfriend,” Allen said, sincerely, looking into his boyfriends deep blue eyes.

“And don’t forget the best lover, too,” Kanda replied, grinning at the younger teenager and leaned over the console and kissed him.

“Yes, and that too,” Allen answered, blushing with a big smile.

Kanda backed out of the driveway and drove in the direction of the movie theater. Allen reached over and intertwined his fingers with Kanda’s, content being with his boyfriend.

As they had predicted, the earlier matinee was just getting out and a swarm of chattering people came out scurrying down the hallway towards the entrance. They got in line to buy their tickets. Allen was in back of Kanda and slid his hand into his boyfriends back pocket in order to stay close to him.

Whenever his lover did this it always gave Kanda a thrill—he loved his boyfriend’s hands on his ass as well as other places. Stopping at the concession stand, Kanda bought Allen the biggest popcorn bucket they sold and the largest coke. Allen let go of Kanda’s back pocket and took the bucket of popcorn, eating it as they walked to their theater.

The theater was empty except for another couple sitting close to the front. Kanda and Allen walked up the stairs to the back where they wouldn’t be noticed so easily, just in case Kanda felt he wanted to make out with Allen. Up in the dark corner they would have more privacy—that is if no one else came up there.

While waiting for the movie to begin, they talked and teased each other, making more noise than the couple who sat way down in front liked. The couple had turned and stared at both of them frowning a couple of times. So, they remained quiet and resorted to eating popcorn, giggling and chuckling in lower voices until the movie started.

No one else entered the theater and the lights were turned down low to add to the thriller they were about to watch. Kanda put his arm around Allen and his boyfriend leaned his head on his shoulder, only turning it into Kanda’s neck when the scary parts jumped out at him. Kanda had to chuckle and gave him a kiss on the lips which turned into their tongues dueling for dominance and more kissing.

They returned their attention back to the movie and Allen once again rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder while his hand rested on Kanda’s abs. Allen absentmindedly started to rub Kanda’s abs and unbuttoned a part of his shirt so his hand could slip in to feel his lover’s warm skin. Kanda’s breathe hitched and had a hard time concentrating on the movie with Allen’s gentle caresses, making his pants tight and uncomfortable.

Allen’s eyes glanced down at Kanda’s crotch and saw the firm bulge, exciting him. He slid his hand down and cupped the hardness with his hand, rubbing it which made his cock react, but Kanda’s uncomfortable tightness needed relief from the jeans fabric, pressing crudely tighter.

“Moyashi, stop that,” Kanda groaned softly.

“Why?” Allen replied quietly, a devilish look in his eyes, which made Kanda firmer.

Allen unbuttoned the top of Kanda’s pant and slowly unzipped them, pulling his shirt tail out. Kanda held his breath worried someone would hear him as Allen opened his jeans and pulled down his briefs enough to release Kanda’s cock from the restricting fabric, popping out at attention. Kanda couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief when the constraints fell away.

“Holy shit,” Allen whispered, seeing the large, thick evidence caused by his caresses and placed his hand around the velvety firmness of his lover enlargement. Kanda moaned deeply trying to be quiet as possible which was hard to do with Allen’s warm hand around his cock, pumping it up and down, slowly, teasingly.

“Fuck, Moyashi. What are you doing to me?” Kanda asked, dazed.

“I think it’s pretty obvious what I’m doing, and didn’t I say be careful what you ask for?” Allen teased, sliding out of his seat onto the floor on his knees in front of Kanda.

He grabbed the top of Kanda’s jeans helping him to lower them further for better access. Then Allen licked his way up his lover’s length, tasting Kanda’s unique flavor. He swirled his tongue around the tip and slowly came down, his mouth and lips engulfing Kanda’s hot dick, as far as he could tolerate, but went too far and backed off.

“It’s okay, Moyashi, take it easy,” Kanda sooth, his hands in Allen’s hair massaging his scalp.

Allen hummed his answer and slid back up sucking hard, then back down, pumping his mouth on his lover’s cock. Kanda stifled a groan. Allen’s mouth slid back up, releasing him then once again swirled his tongue around the head tasting his lover’s clear liquid escaping from the tip, his hand now stroking the velvety firmness.

Kanda’s hips bucked up, wanting more from what his lover had started. Between the cool air hitting the wetness on his cock, and on his bare skin, goose bumps formed that made him excited as his whole body throbbed and ached, sending a tingling feeling throughout, he was so turned on by this public act and boldness of his lover.

Allen’s lips encased his lover’s thickness once again, sliding up and down, sucking harder. His warm hand pushed Kanda’s shirt up high, making him half naked; caressing him from abs to ass then released his lover’s from his mouth. His hand surrounded his boyfriend’s shaft at the bottom and began to stimulate his lover more, sensing Kanda was on the edge riding it for all he could.

He continued to spark Kanda’s fire higher with his hand, feeling his lover throbbing while he slide his body up; his rough clothing rubbed against Kanda’s soft bare skin only to heighten the exoticness humming through Kanda’s body.

Allen captured Kanda’s mouth causing a low deep groan, and thrust up into Allen’s hand, pausing, not caring where he was as he shot up and burst with his climax. Allen felt the hot, burning liquid, spurt and flow over his hand—Kanda now wasted from the delirious rapture Allen had just given him.

The young lover grabbed the napkins and cleaned up Kanda’s stomach and his hands while his boyfriend leaned back in his chair, half crouched down, and still looked devilishly inviting, being half dressed. Kanda started to come around, still throbbing and enjoying the afterglow from his orgasm. His thoughts started to form what he was going to do to Moyashi when they got back to his house.

“Fuck, Moyashi, what caused you to do that and where did you learn to do that? Not that I’m complaining,” Kanda whispered, and pulled up his jeans, putting himself back together.

“I learned it from you, silly, and I told you I’d make it worthwhile if we went to the movies today instead on Christmas day, remember?” Allen answered coyly but with a delightful look in his eyes.

 “Fuck, I guess you made it worthwhile, now get the hell over here, lover,” Kanda said, kissing his boyfriend with such passion, it made Allen’s toes curl.

* * *

**To be continued …**


	34. You Belong To Me

* * *

It had been almost a month since Cross had enlightened Tiedoll about his open relationships. So far, nothing has changed with Cross’s behavior towards the curly-hair artist, nor with their love making. Tiedoll had accepted to give this a chance, though he was still struggling to comprehend the full meaning of open relationships. He wondered if not knowing who Cross’s lady friends were might make it a little easier for him.

“You seem to be in a better mood today,” Kanda remarked, leaning against the door casing as he looked directly at his foster father who sat at his easel pretending to work.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize I was acting any different,” he replied, and looked down at his palette and mixed the paints into his brush.

Kanda stepped into the studio, walked over and stood in back of Tiedoll. He placed his hands on his hips staring at the painting his foster father was working on.

“I hate to tell you this Tiedoll, but that painting has looked the same for weeks. You’ve been acting depressed ever since New Year’s Day; what’s going on, Tiedoll?” Kanda asked as he moved beside his foster father, narrowing his eyes.

“It’s really nothing,” he answered, dabbing paint onto the canvas. Tiedoll’s phone rang. He looked at the caller ID—Cross.

“Good afternoon, Cross,” Tiedoll addressed the caller.

“You need to talk to me. I thought we were to meet for a late lunch, couldn’t you tell me then? Is this about the Noah’s? I see, then what?” he questioned his lover on the other end of the line.

“Oh…is that the brunette’s name? I see…” Tiedoll paused, he needed to decide if he was up to meeting the woman he had seen Cross with at the restaurant on New Year’s Day.

“Yes, I’m still here. She needs to drop off some documents for you…I see…so she’ll do that while we are at lunch. Okay, same restaurant and same time? Yes, Yes, I’ll be there, goodbye Cross.” Tiedoll ended his call and he stared down at the phone in his hand, his face paler than a few minutes ago.

“Tiedoll…what is going on between you and Cross? He isn’t bothering you, is he? Cause if he is I would gladly go talk to the man,” Kanda said, annoyed with Cross’s behavior in general, but he better not be hurting his foster father.

“Really Kanda, everything is fine between us, he just needs someone to talk to about some problems he’s having with his work,” Tiedoll assured his son. He pretended had gone back to painting.

“You don’t know anything about science, how can you help him?” Kanda questioned, not buying into Tiedoll’s excuses. Kanda was good at detecting people who weren’t telling the whole truth and Tiedoll was not telling him everything, but he would drop it for now and give the man some space.

“Anyway, I thought you were meeting my art teacher at the school today?” his son asked, wondering what was going on there too. _Is his foster father gay, also? Nay, not with Cross, he’s into his woman, but my art teacher, well, I always thought he might be_ , Kanda thought as he stared at Tiedoll shifting on his stool, uncomfortably.

“No, he’s coming over here tomorrow for help on his painting,” Tiedoll replied quietly.

“Well, if you’re not going to need me I’m going over to Moyashi’s. I guess you’ll need the car so I’ll walk over,” Kanda said over his shoulder as he walked towards the door.

“Kanda”

“What?” his son asked, turning slightly to look back at Tiedoll.

“I just wanted to say thank you for your concern, it means a great deal to me,” he replied softly, his eyes wetted with tears.

“I will _always_ protect my family—that means you and Allen.” Kanda winked then turned exiting the door.

Tiedoll sat looking at the door Kanda had just left through and for the first time in weeks—smiled. His son’s words touched his heart—Kanda does love him as his father. He felt it on Christmas Day when they were exchanging gifts that his son had changed and had shown a little more of himself emotional.

He knew his relationship with Allen has been the best thing for his son—it has helped with healing his trauma since Alma.

Kanda’s foster father will never forgive Alma for what he had done to Kanda when he was sixteen. If he had known this information earlier, he would have tried to press charges against the boy and had him put in jail. From the beginning, Tiedoll had known Alma was going to be bad news for Kanda.

His son had had a crush on Alma when he was a sophomore in high school. When Alma had shown interest in the boy, Kanda was so excited he hoped the guy would ask him out. His wish came true when the older teenager asked him out at the end of April.

The two had a few dates before Kanda brought Alma home to meet his foster father. Tiedoll still remembered there was something in the boy’s eyes he had never liked, and his mannerism hadn’t felt sincere. There had also been this strange presence of evil that seemed to hover around the boy which made Tiedoll leery of him.

When he and Kanda were alone, he had expressed his concerns about Alma and told him to be careful—he didn’t trust the boy. Being a typical teenager, Kanda didn’t listen nor did he take heed in Tiedoll’s warnings, and told his foster father he just didn’t know the boy well enough.

During their dating, besides their many incredible petting sessions, Alma and Kanda had enjoyed making love; their hot skin rubbed together until the friction created their climax and had satisfied both their needs. But many times during their love making Alma would pressure him to go further and he would always say no when his boyfriend attempted to enter him.

Kanda just wasn’t ready to go further than that in their relationship, mostly because he had started to notice his boyfriend had changed and acted differently, to the point where he treated Kanda as if he was his property, not his boyfriend.

It was a few days before Kanda’s seventeenth birthday when he had decided to break up with Alma. The raven-hair teen wanted to break it gently to him. He felt it would be easier for both of them when they went their separate ways. Alma had taken the raven-hair beauty to the spot they liked going to—for making out. But, of course, Kanda had other things on his mind then making out with Alma.

His boyfriend had parked the car on the side of the dirt lane and asked Kanda to get out so they could enjoy the view below. Kanda didn’t understand why this was necessary because the view was beautiful from where they sat. It was dusk and Kanda just wanted to get this over with and have the older teenager take him home.

So, he had obliged his soon to be ex-boyfriend and exited the car. They leaned back against the hood of the car and Kanda told Alma how he felt about their relationship and was breaking up with him. This news was not taken well, and Alma argued the point with Kanda that he belonged to him and he would never let him go. He had told the older boy that he was insane, people didn’t own other people, but Alma wouldn’t listen to him.

Tiedoll cringed as he remembered the appalling details his son had told him when Alma had taken off his neckerchief to wipe the sweat from his neck. He had grasped Kanda’s hand and tugged the younger teenage into his arms, and tightened his hold on Kanda. Then the older teen kissed the raven-hair boy deeply, and showed him how he felt about the young teen, but it didn’t change Kanda’s mind. He knew he needed to break it off with Alma for his own sake—he should have listened to Tiedoll.

The older teenager kissed Kanda a second time, forcefully crushing their lips together, his tongue probing deep into his lover’s mouth. He slid his hands down Kanda’s sides and gripped his wrists then yanked them behind the younger teen’s back and used his neckerchief to tie Kanda’s hands.

This had taken Kanda by surprise and he struggled against Alma who had pushed him down on the hood of the car. Kanda noticed the large, firm swelling in the front of his boyfriend’s pants before he lay on top and pressed firmly into him.

Tiedoll had listened as Kanda spewed the horror of trying to escape his boyfriend—and held himself together through the whole explanation. His son had gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he relived his nightmare of Alma raping him.

Alma had groaned as he rubbed and grinded himself against the younger teen then undid his lover’s shirt, spreading it open, exposing his chest. Kanda had squirmed and wriggled to get away while firmly telling Alma to stop, but Alma had other thoughts on his mind and quickly continued on.

Tears came to Tiedoll eyes as he sat remembering the pain and humiliation on his son’s face as he hung his head in shame for not being able to stop Alma as he continued on in vivid details.

Alma had undone Kanda’s jeans and yanked them down around his ankles, his lips and mouth kissed and sucked their way up to his mouth—Kanda repeatedly yelled at Alma to stop. Alma stood up and had Kanda pinned with his knees then undid his pants slowly, and made Kanda watch him take his firm arousal into his hand and held it tightly, fondling himself with his hands before ripping open the condoms package, rolling it on—Kanda had started to shake.

Then, Alma reached forward and jerked Kanda up and flipped him over separating his cheeks all the while Kanda loudly voiced his protest to stop, and still struggled to get away. Alma stuck his finger into Kanda’s entrance and felt his tightness and heat. He brought it out and spat on his hand rubbing it on the rubber then without further preparation or lubrication he placed himself at the younger teenager’s entrance and forced himself into him.

Kanda gritted his teeth, refusing to scream in pain, he only grunted as he felt the searing burn, and the painful sensation of his flesh ripping inside. It was then Alma had told Kanda he belonged to him and he had marked his territory. Finished, he took his condom and threw in on the ground—smirking at Kanda the whole while.

After Alma’s brutal attack, Kanda had to deal with the painful healing, the shame and humiliation that had haunted his son. Then the nightmares had shown their ugly faces for many nights and months, to the point Kanda was roused from his sleep yelling and wrestling with his sheets—for something to stop—groaning as if in pain. Little did Tiedoll know, at the time, it was Alma stalking his son in his dreams.

But it didn’t stop there for his son, along with his nightmares Alma had made it difficult for Kanda to leave him by threatening the boy. If Kanda made any attempts to break up with him he would harm his foster father.

As weeks went on, Kanda was still afraid to break up with Alma, because his threats against Tiedoll had became more severe. So, Kanda suffered being with Alma through part of his junior year. By then he had grown into a spiteful individual—but still wanted out of the relationship.

Kanda’s closest friends came to Tiedoll and asked what had happened because they couldn’t help notice the drastic change in their friend. Kanda had kept tight lipped about what had happened to him back then that even Lavi didn’t know the whole story, just that Alma had done something extremely nasty to his friend.

Tiedoll remembered it was that Christmas, in Kanda’s junior year his son broke down and told him the whole gruesome story of his rape that had happened before his seventeenth birthday. Kanda explained to his foster father that the older teenager said he would harm him—that’s why he had stayed so long with Alma.

Tiedoll could still feel how furious he was at Alma, and had wanted to press charges against the boy, but Kanda insisted it would only make things worse. He had created his own mountain and now he had to climb it—alone.

His foster father had corrected him and said not alone, but together. Kanda had apologized to Tiedoll for not listening to him and a tighter bond began to form between them. Tiedoll swore Alma was never going to harm his son again.

Then that January, the white-haired British boy, Allen Walker, had walked into his son’s life and changed everything for Kanda. Tiedoll from the beginning had felt Allen was meant to be with his son.

Allen had been the catalyst Kanda had needed, and found the courage to break up with Alma in February his junior year. But the older boy wouldn’t stop hounding his son and Kanda had to keep reminding his ex-boyfriend it was over between them and to move on. At first his son had tried to deal with it alone, but he finally confessed to his foster father what was going on after the break up.

It wasn’t until Alma left that summer for some pre-college classes and then that fall left for college, did his son have more freedom from the boy—that was until Alma came home on weekends. Alma wasn’t happy about the fact he wouldn’t be there to control his ex-boyfriend and told Kanda that he had people watching him while he was away. But it hadn’t stopped the pull that attracted Allen and Kanda to each other as much as they tried to deny it.

Kanda always insisted that Alma move on, that it had been over for months and he was not his property, and never was. But Alma turned out to be very persistent about Kanda being his and continued trying to force him back to him, especially when Allen came into his ex-boyfriend’s life.

So, when signs pointed in the direction of Kanda and Allen falling for each other, Tiedoll couldn’t have been happier, and did nothing to deter what was developing between the two.

Though Tiedoll was extremely happy for both, his son and Allen, it had brought his old boyfriend to town also. It was inevitable maybe even fate that contributed to the both of them coming back together. They both had agreed to see if there was anything left of their previous relationship worth salvaging.

Everything was wonderful in the beginning, but now, Cross has turned Tiedoll’s life topsy-turvy, bringing its own set of problems for him—his integrity.

Well, it was time for him to get ready to meet Cross for their late lunch date. His stomach fluttered nervously about meeting one of Cross’s girlfriends, but he had to believe he could do this, for the sake of not losing Cross.

In the meantime, Kanda had arrived at Moyashi’s house and noticed Cross’s car wasn’t in the driveway. He had thought by the time he walked over there, Cross would have left for the restaurant to meet his foster father. He walked up to the front door not noticing the black car idling across the street—he knocked.

No one answered the door, but he heard a piano playing and checked the knob and it turned. _Idiot, he should always lock the doors, what if Alma showed up_ , Kanda thought to himself, a little annoyed because they both had talked about him locking his front door.

Opening the door, he stepped inside, shutting and locking it. Mellifluousness music drifted from the other room, it’s sweet and seductive melody filled the air around him, just as it always did when Allen played. Quietly he tiptoed to the living room to watch his talented boyfriend playing the grand piano.

Allen’s fingers danced up and down the keyboard gaily. His body swayed to the tempo as his long, delicate finger skipped along to the staccato notes, lightheartedly reaching its crescendo—then paused before the keys rumbled under his touch finishing the piece with deep resonance of cords, striking the keys heavily, his white head of hair bobbing. He sat up straight and his body made jerky motions as the music thundered loudly in the room resounding off the walls.

Harmoniously, Allen pounded the cords on the keyboard and then forcefully his fingers banged out the last two sets of cords allowing them to soften slowly, even softer when he quickly took his fingers off the keys and his foot off the pedal, silencing the room, but left you suspended by its beauty that still rung in your ears.

Kanda was always captivated and turned on by the emotions that spilled out of his lover and the total concentration he poured into the sound of those golden notes. He stood there mesmerized by his boyfriend’s peace and contentment that followed with his playing.

“That was beautiful, Moyashi,” Kanda’s voice whispered, and stride over to his lover, his blue eyes smoldering with lust.

“I think you may be a little bias, Kanda,” Allen teased, and swung his leg over the bench and straddled it.

Allen reached his hand out to Kanda which he quickly took and straddled the bench, sliding in closer to Allen. Kanda kissed his hand then leaned forward, his hands now on his boyfriend’s hip, and drew him in for a long, passionate kiss. Allen lifted his legs and placed them over his boyfriend’s thighs. Kanda’s hands slide to his lover’s butt and pulled him even closer, both moaned when the bulges in their pants rubbed against each other.

“Christ Kanda, I didn’t know my music had this sort of affect on you, or I would have played more often,” Allen groaned, his lover’s lips and tongue on his neck made him dizzy and tingle with desire.

“We could take this upstairs, if you would like,” Kanda’s hot breath whispered into Allen’s ear and licked it.

“Fuck…yes,” Allen whispered, barely able to get the words out he was so breathless with Kanda’s touches.

Kanda slid back to the end of the bench and lifted Allen up. The younger teen wrapped his legs around Kanda’s waist and his lover carried him up stairs, stumbling along the way, both of them laughing then Kanda pressed Allen’s firmness against him. At the top of the stairs, they crashed into Allen’s bedroom, and then the bedroom door slammed shut with only the sweet moans of rhapsody passing through it.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	35. And Then There Were Three

* * *

Tiedoll arrived at the restaurant—he placed his hand on the door handle and paused—then took a deep breath letting it out slowly. He felt as ready as he would ever be and pulled opened the door, walking inside and up to the reservation desk. He gave the hostess his name and whom he was meeting.

Graciously, the young woman escorted him to the table Cross sat at. The brocade white tablecloth draped over the table and skirted half-way to the floor. Tall stem candles flickered on the table top, adorn with a peony that floated on water in a crystal hand-etched bowl, and elegant white napkins tented at each place setting. His Campion had ordered two glasses of wine—the red burgundy added color to the white background.

Cross stood up as he approached the table and their eyes met. Tiedoll’s heart pounded hard against his chest, his stomach still nervously fluttered. The man was breath taking, his long, red hair covered the custom made mask, and his eye sparkled when Tiedoll pulled out the chair and sat down. Cross always had been a man who dressed perfect for any occasion making him all the more attractive.

“Cross, you are looking dashing as ever,” his Campion complimented, not taking his eyes off his lover.

“I would say the same for you, Tiedoll. You’re looking especially attractive,” Cross cooed, leaning in closer so only Tiedoll heard.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Tiedoll teased, the candlelight reflected the twinkle in his eyes.

Cross picked up his glass of wine motioning for Tiedoll to do the same.

“Here’s to a new year and our relationship,” Cross said, soothingly, and then clinked their glasses together. Both took a sip of wine, their eyes connected over the glass rim which made Tiedoll tingle all over while Cross undressed him with his eye.

“I hope you don’t mind Tiedoll, but I took the liberty of ordering the swordfish for both of us and I had them cook it to your preference,” his boyfriend told him, assured he wouldn’t mind.

“Of course you would remember how I like my fish cooked,” Tiedoll answered, blushing.

Their lunch arrived and the waiter sat their plates in front of them then asked if he could get them anything else. Both were satisfied, so Cross dismissed the boy, and picked up the bottle of wine and poured more into his boyfriend’s glass.

Both were comfortable in each other’s company as they talked and laughed enjoying their meal together. Cross was caught up in conversation with his date, their eyes sparkled, and even Tiedoll had forgotten about the brunette girlfriend who was stopping by to leave off some documents.

Tiedoll had just shared an experience from one of his artist gatherings, both laughed about the incident when Cross’s girlfriend showed up at the table. They glanced up at the young lady and the chuckling came to a halt.

Tiedoll felt a lump form in his throat when it all came back to him that he was sharing his boyfriend with other people—he quickly composed himself.

Cross quickly glanced over at Tiedoll to see how he was taking this and saw him look up at the young lady with a warm smile, exactly what Cross would have expected from Tiedoll.

“Froi, this is my girlfriend, Rita. Rita, my boyfriend Froi, we just finished eating …” Cross started to say when the waiter came over to clear their table and asked if they would like desert as Rita pulled out the chair and seated herself. She was slightly miffed with Cross for not standing and pulling her chair out to seat her like the proper gentleman he was.

“I’ll have a cup of tea, please,” Tiedoll told the waiter.

“I’ll have coffee, what about you Rita?” Cross asked, looking at the young brunette.

“I’ll have a tea, also,” she replied, handing the documents over to Cross.

“This was all I could find on the subject matter you asked me to look into. I had to dig deep into some files that were marked closed due to Allen’s age. I hope these help you Cross,” Rita told him, and smiled warmly at the red head, infatuated with the man.

“Anything might help me right now, my dear, thank you Rita,” Cross said as he pulled out the documents and gave them a quick scan.

“I’ll go over these with Froi and see if anything jogs his memory,” he said, and quickly looked over to Tiedoll in time to see the man breathe a sigh of relief.

“What do you do for work?” Tiedoll asked interested in knowing his competition, or at least he looked at it that way.

“I work in the District Attorney’s office as his secretary,” she told him.

“Don’t let her fool you, Tiedoll. She’s more than his secretary, but also does all of his investigative work into his clients to help support their cases. She’s quite remarkable,” Cross explained, a roguish look in his eye when he glanced over at her. Tiedoll stiffened at the look Cross had given her and a pit formed in his stomach.

“That’s wonderful, Rita,” Tiedoll said evenly, glad he had found his voice.

“And you Mr. Tiedoll, Cross has spoken often about you. He’s always praising a new painting you are working on and your past accomplishments. Oh, and he also speaks of Kanda quite often too. He’s very proud of you raising such a wonderful young man,” Rita told Tiedoll, and glanced over at Cross with a little envy in her eyes, because Cross was looking at Tiedoll the way she wished he looked at her.

“He speaks of me?” Tiedoll asked in surprise, looking intently at the young brunette.

“Why yes, why wouldn’t he? You are his boyfriend, and must be quite the boyfriend for him not to look at another man,” Rita replied softly, a curve of a smile graced her face.

Tiedoll was taken aback. He had never thought of Cross being proud of him. Cross had always been adamant about him being his only boyfriend, but he had never stop to think that this gesture may have some significance coming from his lover. Though he was still confused—why the other women—was he not fulfilling his lover’s needs that he had to look elsewhere to be fully satisfied?

“Thank you for the pleasant chat, but I need to head back to the office. Are we still on for lunch tomorrow, Cross?” Rita asked her lover.

“Well of course, babe, I’ll swing by and pick you up at noontime,” Cross said, with a sly smile on his face as he looked at her with desire and her returning the same look.

Tiedoll choked and quickly excused himself and headed straight for the restrooms. _My god, what am I doing?_ Tiedoll frantically thought. Everything had been perfect for lunch and that one look of desire from his lover stabbed deep into his heart and cut off his breathing. He quickly shut the door to the stall.

 _Cross had that same look for me during lunch, how can he also feel those same feeling for another? I have to pull myself together, or I could lose him forever_ , Tiedoll thought, wiping his tears on his coat sleeve and blew his nose on toilet paper. He heard the door open and quietly close.

“Tiedoll, I know you are in there. Let me in,” Cross said softly, leaning his forehead against the cool metal stall door.

“I’m not ready…yet,” he replied in a hoarse voice.

“I’m sorry, maybe this wasn’t a good idea for you to meet her so soon,” Cross answered, lightly banging his forehead on the metal.

Tiedoll turned the lock and opened the stall door, the rims of his eyes red from crying. Cross looked into those soft brown eyes and saw sorrow deep within them. He lifted his hand and wiped the wetness from his lover’s cheek, putting his hand behind Tiedoll’s head, he pulled him to his chest.

 “It will get easier, Froi. There’s an adjustment period and then it gets easier. I never should have said yes to Rita to come over here. She could have mailed them to me,” Cross whispered to his boyfriend.

“Does it really get easier Cross, or do you adjust because you become indifferent to the situation?” he asked his lover, but Cross didn’t answer him for someone entered the restroom and the two quickly separated.

“I’m better, thank you,” Tiedoll said and they both left the restroom and went back to their table. Cross paid the bill and they walked out of the restaurant together.

“Do you want me to come over for awhile?” Cross asked, hoping to spend some more time with his friend.

“No, I think I would prefer to go home and be alone—I’m tired. Oh, Kanda went over to your house to see Allen. Would you mind if he wanted to stay over that you would allow him to?” Tiedoll asked with little emotion. They arrived at Tiedoll’s car.

Cross turned him around to look at him. Pain filled his lover’s eyes and it caused a lump to form in Cross’s throat. He never wanted to hurt Tiedoll; he only wanted him to stay in his life with him. He had to come around and with ample time he felt his lover would. Cross placed his hands on Tiedoll’s arms and leaned in, his warm lips pressed against Tiedoll’s soft, pinkish lips then Cross pulled away slowly.

“I’ll talk with you later,” Cross whispered, understanding his boyfriend needed time alone.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	36. Interrupted

* * *

Cross entered his house to serene silence. Walking into the living room he saw the fallboard on the grand piano still up. _Allen usually remembers to put it down to protect the keys—something must have distracted him. I forgot, Kanda came over and they probably got horny and went to his bedroom_ , Cross thought, dropping the cover over the keyboard.

“Christ, teenagers,” Cross muttered. He had a mind to go up and peek into Allen’s bedroom, but his thoughts were on two other things right now—Tiedoll and the documents Rita had brought him.

For the next few hours Cross stayed in his office and studied the paperwork, scouring over every detail. He was so engrossed into his reading he hadn’t been aware it was nightfall until he paused and glanced out the window. He leaned back in his chair re-scanning the papers when the doorbell rang. Startled, the pages flew into the air when he almost tipped over backwards in his chair. He scrambled to his feet and rushed down the hallway to the front door—maybe Tiedoll came over to talk to him.

Before he reached the entry he heard the thunk of the front door shut. The white-hair brat came around the corner with a boxed pizza. Cross noticed his charge’s tousled hair, rosy cheeks and look of contentment on his face. _Great now I have a sex crazed teenager on my hands_ , Cross thought as he took in the rumpled, comfy clothes Allen was sporting.

“Hi Cross, I ordered pizza for tonight. I tried getting your attention about dinner, but you were concentrating on your work so I didn’t interrupt you. Come on into the kitchen and have a slice,” Allen told his guardian in his normal jovial spirit.

Cross was disappointed it hadn’t been Tiedoll at the door—he sighed and followed Allen into the kitchen.

“You left the fallboard up on the piano—don’t do it again,” Cross snarled at his white-hair charge then saw Kanda sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

Kanda looked up and closed it, the paper rustled when he neatly folded it together and set it aside.

“With you here I’m sure Allen was distracted. I figured when I came into a silent house the two of you had been upstairs fucking each other,” he groused, wondering why Tiedoll hadn’t come over yet. _Damn he could be a stubborn man_.

“The term is making love,” Kanda corrected him, taking a slice of pizza from the box, not fazed by Cross’s comment.

Allen stood still and looked from Kanda to Cross feeling awkward with the conversation. Why did Cross have to daunt him in front of Kanda about his sex life? He was the one that had encouraged it to begin with.

“So, you admit your fucking my charge,” Cross sneered as he watched Kanda calmly eating his pizza. Allen sat down next to his boyfriend and picked up his slice and took a bite, his hands trembling.

When Allen sat his slice back down on the plate, Kanda placed his hand over Allen’s fingering his beaded bracelet.

“You are not going to get rid of me, Cross. Allen and I are dedicated to each other, unlike you, who leads’ a vagabond lifestyle,” Kanda boldly told Cross, and Allen looked at his lover shocked.

“And what would a boy like you know about my lifestyle? I do as I choose without—“Cross started to say when Kanda finished the red-head’s statement.

“Without any commitments, life is easier that way by not having to be stuck with one person. I would think at your age Cross you would have looked at settling down, but maybe that’s the lonely cross you will have to bear in the future,” Kanda remarked wisely.

“I don’t have to explain my lifestyle to you or anyone else. They either accept it or leave—plain and simple,” Cross said sternly then turned and left the room.

“Damn Kanda. What made you want to judge Cross’s choice of lifestyles?” Allen asked, still shocked.

“It just seemed the guy needed a kick in the ass. What’s he going to do when you go off to college and you’re no longer in his life? Continue on woman after woman? Someday the jerk’s going to be too old for women to be interested in him, then what? He’ll live a life alone with no one to share it with because you’ll be with me having a wonderful life together,” Kanda said, and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend.

“Shit, I am one damn lucky guy having you in my life, and not have to deal with multiple boyfriends. I find that admirable,” Allen replied, with love and pride in his eyes, and accepted his boyfriend’s kiss.

“I guess Tiedoll taught me integrity, to believe in myself, that I’m worth more than to be someone’s second best. I found out later, after leaving Alma, that he had multiple relationships when we were together—on top of everything else. When we were together he told me numerous times that I was his one and only, but he had been having sex with whomever he wanted to. I vowed I would never do that to someone I cared deeply about—that someone is you, Moyashi,” Kanda explained. Allen always felt special when Kanda talked this way. They leaned towards each other and this time shared a deep passionate kiss.

“If you two are going to do that, would you take it to the bedroom? Oh, and Kanda, you might as well stay overnight. I need to go over to see your foster father about some paperwork and I would rather not leave Allen alone,” Cross said evenly. He didn’t want to leave Allen unattended with a deranged Alma on the loose, but he needed to know if Tiedoll was alright after today’s grievous lunch.

Cross headed to the entry to retrieve his keys. _If Tiedoll won’t come over to talk with me, then I’ll go over there_ , he thought, shutting the door behind him and locked it.

Tiedoll had just finished putting the last dish in the cabinet when the door bell rang. _I told Cross I wasn’t ready to talk about this_ , Tiedoll sputtered in his thoughts, preparing himself for the worse with his lover. He opened the door, and there stood Kanda’s art teacher holding a bottle of wine.

“David, I wasn’t expecting you, is anything wrong?” Tiedoll asked, wondering why he showed up tonight when he was coming over tomorrow.

“Well, I wasn’t sure if you would be here but I took a chance. I didn’t know if you would mind showing me the examples you talked about when we last spoke. Oh, and I brought this bottle of wine as a thank you for all the help you’ve given me,” he offered, a slight blush flushed his face.

“Come in, of course we can go over the material. It might prove helpful while I’m explaining it to you as you’re painting tomorrow,” Tiedoll replied, allowing the tall art teacher inside. His long, blonde hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck in a ponytail, and when he smiled at Tiedoll, his intense, crystal-blue eyes sparkled.

“Why don’t you sit on the sofa and I’ll get a cork screw and wine glasses,” Tiedoll said, motioning him to the living room with his hand then left to retrieve the glasses. Tiedoll came back and handed the cork screw to David then sat the wine glasses on the coffee table in front of his guest.

“I’ll be right back, there’s a book I need from my studio,” he said, smiling warmly at the handsome man.

Tiedoll heard the soft pop of the cork as he entered into his studio and chose the book he wanted from the shelf. He exited the room and walked back towards the living room wondering why a man as handsome as David wasn’t out with someone for the evening. He placed the book on the coffee table then sat down on the sofa near his guest who handed him a glass of white wine.

“We must have a toast. Here’s to the new year ahead of us and to our newly found friendship,” David said, and raised his glass clinking it with Tiedoll’s. They took a sip, their eyes met looking over the glass lip, and Tiedoll looked into those crystal-blue eyes. _Damn, this is all too familiar. It’s exactly what had happened at lunch with Cross earlier_. Tiedoll tried to brush it from his mind. He sat his glass down on the coffee table and picked up the book, nervously he flipped through the pages.

“You’re trembling Froi. Is there something wrong?” David asked him, a concerned look came into his eyes. _Damn those eyes, they’re electrifying_ , Tiedoll thought, and for some reason his heart thumped loudly in his ears sure that the man who sat next to him could hear it.

“No, I’m fine, thank you for asking. Tell me, why is it a handsome man as yourself not out with some beautiful woman?” Tiedoll dared to ask, deciding to be straight forward about his curiosity.

“Because there _aren’t_ any beautiful women in my life, nor are there any handsome men,” the teacher dared to venture.

“That’s hard to believe, David. A man with your talents and exposure to the art world—it just surprises me,” Tiedoll replied, blushing.

“You are so adorable when you blush. I thought it was obvious that I’m gay,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

“I’m sorry for prying, it’s really none of my business,” Tiedoll said as he tried to recover from his embarrassment of being too forward. _Is this what Cross meant with open relationships? He could develop one with this handsome man and have Cross too?_ Tiedoll shook his head to clear it—that wasn’t who he was.

“That’s quite alright, Froi, if you have any other questions about me feel free to ask,” the blonde man said and winked at Tiedoll which put a deeper red blush on the man’s face. Tiedoll picked up his wine and took a couple gulps to settle his nerves then self-consciously searched for the page he wanted to go over with the art teacher.

They started off being a little stiff sitting next to each other, but as Tiedoll receded more into his world of painting he relaxed. The two enjoyed their conversation and leaned against each other’s shoulders every now and then to share a picture Tiedoll was explaining. As the night carried on, they polished off the bottle of wine, and were becoming _very_ comfortable with each other’s company as they sat close together.

Cross drove into his lover’s driveway and noticed a car he didn’t recognize. He looked at his watch _. It’s ten o’clock at night, who would be visiting at this hour?_ He got out of the car and walked up to the front door. He paused when he heard laughter from within and turned the knob—unlocked—he opened the door and let himself in.

Walking into the living room there was his lover leaning against another man with long blonde hair. He was explaining something from a book he held in his hand. Cross couldn’t see the blonde’s face. He looked over at the coffee table were an empty bottle of wine sat and two empty glasses. He was obviously crashing someone’s party.

“Am I interrupting something?” Cross raised his voice, both turned to look over at Cross. The blonde art teacher stood up and brushed his wrinkled clothes.

“Mr. Marian, what a pleasure to see you again,” David said, extending his hand as he walked over to Cross and shook his. Cross was vibrating with anger. _How could Tiedoll do this to me? Didn’t he have the decency to let me know he was seeing another man?_

“Hello Cross, you remember the boy’s art teacher, David,” Tiedoll said as calmly as he could.

“He stopped by this evening,” he told his boyfriend, and David caught the blaze flickering in the redhead’s eye.

“Maybe I should go, Froi. Thank you for going over those examples with me. Will you be alright?” he asked, noticing Tiedoll’s hand was trembling again when he shook it.

“I’ll be fine David, thank you for the bottle of wine and it was my pleasure to help you,” Tiedoll returned the gesture. David’s blue eyes showed a tint of worry.

“Alright then, goodnight and are we still on for tomorrows lesson?” the blonde asked.

“Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Tiedoll answered, and David walked to the front door. He held the door knob in his hand and glanced once more over at Tiedoll to make sure he was alright. Tiedoll nodded yes with a warm smile and the blonde shot him a quick grin and nodded and then left.

“Why didn’t you tell me you already had another boyfriend?” Cross bellowed, as soon as he heard the car door shut, his eye blazed with anger.

“Because I don’t have another boyfriend, he stopped by unexpectedly,” Tiedoll raised his voice.

“You better not. I told you when you come home there is only me. If you want to have others in your life, don’t bring them home!” Cross informed his lover his arms crossed in front of him.

“Well _Marian_ , he’s not my lover…yet,” Tiedoll added, just to get a rise out of him.

“But when and if we do decide to become lovers, I will inform you, but right now it’s just an innocent friendship,” Tiedoll quipped, angrily. _Who the fuck was Cross to tell me who I could, and couldn’t have in my home_ , Tiedoll thought, furious at his boyfriend.

“What about you, _Marian_? Did you ever stop to think why women want to stake a claim to you in bed? You are a brilliant scientist and well known in your field of work. By most standards, you are an idol in the eyes of some women—untouchable—envied by all the women who can’t have you.

“Sure, you’ve shown your girlfriends and other interested women that you have staked your claim on me as your boyfriend, but with your open relationships, your available to anyone—male or female—as many as you would like to have in your life,’ Tiedoll spewed loudly as he paced the floor, angry and frustrated by all of this.

“Cross, I know I said I would try this, but—“

Before he knew it, Cross grabbed him and held him tightly in his arms, crushing his lips on Tiedoll’s which turned into a fiery passionate kiss that left Tiedoll breathless from its intensity. Not sure if it was his mood or the wine, but this time Tiedoll gave it right back to Cross just as passionately and just as hungrily.

He backed Cross up to the sofa and when the back of Cross’s knees hit the edge, Tiedoll pushed him down onto the soft cushions. He climbed on top of him and ripped open his lover’s shirt—buttons flew everywhere—then he tugged it off and threw it on the floor where his shirt soon followed.

Tiedoll’s mouth and teeth teased his lover’s taunt nipples. He sucked and nipped at one then the other while his fingers clumsily undid Cross’s belt buckle, button, and zipper, pulling the fabric of his jeans and underwear away and released his lover’s stiff cock, then grabbed his thick evidence, stroking it.

“Christ…Froi…” Cross whispered, overtaken by his lover’s aggressive passion. A sigh of relief slipped from his mouth as Tiedoll released the tightness of his jeans.

Tiedoll captured Cross’s mouth and their tongues dueled until Tiedoll pulled away. His lips and tongue kissed and licked Cross’s neck, traveling down to his perk nipples again, then down to just below his lover’s belly button and released Cross who was sparking with excitement.  

He stood up, grabbed Cross’s jeans and tugged on them. Cross lifted his hips and Tiedoll yanked them off hitting the coffee table with his leg and overturned it. The wine bottle rolled away, the glasses smashed together leaving large shards of glass and the book thud as it tumbled to the floor—he tossed the jeans aside.

Tiedoll paid no heed to the crashing noise of the coffee table and undid his jeans, push them down to the floor and stepped out of them kicking them out of the way as he rushed to devour his lover—both now naked.

Tiedoll dropped to his knees and firmly gripped Cross’s enlargement—Tiedoll’s bold advances drove Cross crazy with pleasure. His tongue licked the length of him before his mouth engulfed him and sucked his lover’s arousal in as far as was comfortable and then back up. Cross’s hips thrust upwards, his body electrified then a guttural moan oozed out when Tiedoll released him.

Quickly Froi was back on top of Cross, their enlargements rubbed turbulently together, their hands caressed each other’s bodies. This whole new Tiedoll was exciting the hell out of Cross and his sexy lover kept him on the sweet edge of insanity, wanting desperately to climax as he felt Tiedoll’s hardness’s, but was as soft as velvety, and his hot skin rub frantically but seductively against him with just the right amount of pressure and friction.

Cross moaned and shivered under Tiedoll’s touches as he hungrily finished them both off, bringing them to a new height of ecstasy in their love making. Both climaxed at the same time which sent Cross into a mind-blowing frenzy that he never wanted to come down from, then his lover collapsed on his chest and he felt his lover’s rapid heartbeat.

Both exhausted, Tiedoll lay contently on Cross’s chest inhaling the mixture of their male scent, sweat and sex filled the air. Something had snapped inside of Tiedoll. All he knew was he wanted his lover more than anything else in the world and he took everything his lover had offered him—which was much. Cross still reeled in the afterglow of their love making, but was now aware of his surrounding, and wrapped his arms around Tiedoll.

“Fuck Tiedoll, I have no idea where the hell that came from, but you can do it to me anytime you want,” Cross murmured, and grabbed the throw off the back of the sofa and covered them until they were ready to retire for the night.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	37. Ruminating

* * *

When Tiedoll first opened his eyes he tried looking through the semi-darkness of the bedroom. It was like looking through a widow’s black veil. Nothing in particular had awoken him, but now that his eyes had adjusted to the blackness of the room, he saw his lover lying facing him. His eyes feasted on the beautiful sight of his boyfriend's face and the way his red hair mussed about his shoulders from the slower more sensual second round of making love.

He didn't want to move in fear of waking Cross. Tiedoll turned his head to look at his lover. He enjoyed how his lover slept peacefully. Throughout the past few months, the stress and worry he had been through had been obvious by the wrinkle lines across his forehead as well as the tight, taunt skin on his face. Only when in sleep did his face smooth and relaxed. He would like to think that maybe he had contributed to his sleeping beauty's appearance of contentment. Tiedoll glanced at the large numbers on his alarm clock that sat on the bedside tablet—it was three-fifteen in the morning. When he looked back at his lover, his once steely eye had softened an emotion swam deep within them that Tiedoll couldn't put his finger on.

Cross wiggled to move closer to Tiedoll. He placed a hand on his lover's side and gently caressed up and down then slid his hand to his boyfriend's buttock, pulling him to his hot body. Their lips touched lightly before Cross nibbled on his lover's lower lip, causing Tiedoll to release a deep moan easily lost in Cross's touches and kisses. They both were instantly hard. Cross sat up and had Tiedoll lay flat on his back and placed his knees on the sides of his lover.

"Cross, are you…?” Tiedoll gasped as he watched Cross reach for the lubrication.

"Yes," and he squirted a small amount on his fingers.

"Cross, you don't have to do this, I'm happy with how things are," Tiedoll whispered.

"I know, but I want to," Cross whispered his rely, but gave no other reason why he was bottoming.

He reached behind him and slid his fingers into his entrance. Tiedoll watched as Cross's eyes roll back and a hitch came to his breath. Cross said he had never been with another man. That meant Tiedoll had been his only male lover and they had never done this before. This was something special Cross was giving him. Was it because of last night?

Cross took the condom and opened the package then rolled it down his lover's length. He shifted himself above his boyfriend and held him, positioning him to his entrance. Little by little he pressed down, pausing every now and then until his buttocks hit Tiedoll's hips. Tiedoll had nearly thrust upwards when he felt the hot, gripping, tightness that encompassed his thick, long length—he was overwhelmed with desire—but he had prevented himself from doing so and waited for Cross to be all the way in. He clutched Cross's legs. Even now Cross took control of their love making, but it didn't bother Tiedoll because Cross always had command over his body.

Their eyes locked as did their hearts and souls. Cross created the rhythm that their bodies moved to as he rocked his hips. This new experience for Tiedoll was not going to let him last long, especially the way Cross was now coming almost out and then pushed himself all the way down—he filled his lover—feeling the hot furnace around him. The pace quickened and Cross rode him to the heavens of ecstasy, skin slapping against skin, with every nerve ending in his body tingling ready to burst. Their eyes never strayed. Their feelings radiated outwards towards the other.

"Cross…I love you," Tiedoll whispered quietly. Cross bent down and kissed his lover. Tiedoll grasped Cross's thick, throbbing arousal and picked up the rhythm. He felt the pressure build in his groin, his stomach clenching while the tingling began and he knew he was escalating towards his release—just a little more.

"I know… I—," he whispered back riding on the edge. Tiedoll had tears in his eyes and wished Cross could say those words back to him. At that moment he thought his lover was going to tell him before he stopped himself.

Then Cross cinched their climax. Both came together, his lover's searing hot, white liquid spurted onto his chest and stomach as he tumbled into the abyss, falling into the openness of rapture and erotic bliss. Cross held himself up by his arms, quivering, and felt his lover throbbing inside of him, elated in the afterglow of euphoria. Once he had caught his breath he slowly slid off Tiedoll and they both groaned from the emptiness they felt.

Cross went into the bathroom and brought back a towel while Tiedoll had removed the condom. He cleaned up his lover's chest and stomach throwing the towel on the floor then lay back down on the bed. Cross put his arm around his lover's shoulders and he moved in close lying his head and hand on his chest. Cross's hand covered his lover's, his fingers lightly rubbed the top of Tiedoll's hand, then their fingers intertwined.

"I enjoyed switching places," Cross whispered to his lover. "It was as exciting as you were last night. You have to admit it was quite a night we had." Cross kissed the top of Tiedoll's head.

"Hmm, it was an astounding night," Tiedoll crooned with a smile. He decided Cross wasn't ready to tell him how he felt, but he had seen it in his lover's eyes and felt it in his heart. He was sure Cross had felt it too only his lover may not be able to recognize it—yet.

"I have never seen you so turned on that you would attack me. I'm not complaining, in fact you excited the hell out of me. Just thinking about it makes me throb," Cross whispered in Tiedoll's ear then licked it making his boyfriend's skin break out in goose bumps.

"So, can I ask what's happening between you and David? Is he going to be your other boyfriend?" Cross asked, keeping his voice calm and squeezed his lover's hand.

"I have no idea. I just learned tonight that he's gay. He does seem to have some sort of interest in me, though I don't know why. He's so handsome he could have anyone he wanted," he answered being truthful with his boyfriend.

"Christ, you still don't know how attractive you are," Cross countered. _Why doesn't he see how his personality adds to his attractiveness? Evidently, David's noticed seeing he has his eye on my man. A pang gripped his insides at the thought of Tiedoll and David in bed together. What the fucks wrong with me?_ He cursed in his thoughts, not comfortable with these strange feelings that ebbed inside.

"You don't have to make any rash decisions about him. You should take your time to make sure he's someone you want in your life," Cross rationalized, more for himself than for Tiedoll.

"There's really only one person I want to have for myself, but I must say it's tempting to be able to have him and you at the same time. I guess I'm still trying to wrap my emotions around the open relationship concept. Anyway, I don't even know what he's looking for in a relationship," Tiedoll said, sounding more like he was talking to himself instead of with Cross.

"What do you mean what he's looking for?" Cross asked, not sure what Tiedoll was getting at.

"Oh, I mean if he's into open relationships like you, or if he's more like me and wants a monogamous relationship," he replied, knowing he didn't want to be with anyone else but Cross—though it was food for thought.

"I am surprised you're not interested in him, Cross. He's very attractive and the two of you would look great together," Tiedoll said, testing the waters how Cross felt about him.

"No, he doesn't interest me and hopefully you won't be interested in him either. You are the only man for me, Froi. I have told you that many times. I wish you would believe me," he responded _. Why the hell did I say that? He has the right to be interested in another man. Who am I to stop him?_ Cross questioned himself. _It's these damn weird emotions. Fuck, I wish they'd just go away._

Crossed moved and rolled onto his side to look at Tiedoll. He could see the love in his boyfriend's eyes and felt it radiate towards him. He was so lucky to have him back in his life—he captured Tiedoll's mouth in a kiss. When he pulled back he looked over at the clock.

"I should be getting back to the boys. It's after four and we've left them alone all night. Who knows what stupid thing Alma would think of doing. Damn, I wish the kid would stay the fuck away from Kanda," Cross said, lost for a moment in thought.

"You're right it wasn't a good idea for us to have left them at the house unattended this entire time. It's like you said, I'm not worried about what they do as much as I do about the person who tried to harm them," he agreed. Tiedoll wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and brought him down for yet another kiss. Cross deepened their kiss and made sure his lover had a long passionate one before he got up and went into the bathroom to wash up.

Cross looked in the mirror and smiled—the thought of Tiedoll ravishing him came into his mind. _Fuck, Tiedoll was on fire last night and damn if not again this morning. I know he loves me, I see it in his eyes, but I can’t seem to say those words back to him. Do I love him? It’s impossible. Though, I do care deeply for him. And what the fuck were those strange feelings that welled up inside of me when I saw him with David?_ Cross finished washing up.

When he came out of the bathroom he was fully dressed and ready to go. Tiedoll lay on his side naked with just the sheet covering the front of him. He was exhausted from their recent love making and their fiery night of passion. _Fuck the man turns me hard just looking at him spread out on the bed—naked_.

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed in front of him. Tiedoll looked up into his lover’s eyes and wondered what had happened to Cross this morning that warranted him to suddenly switch roles in their love making. Not that he was complaining, it’s just that it was a position he had never pursued with Cross—though he was exhilarated by the experience, he had always let Cross top him.  

“I’ll call you later,” he said, and he gave him one more kiss before departing. Part of Cross didn’t want to leave Tiedoll. He would love to spend the day in bed with him, but he needed to go home to check on the boys. Cross paused in the doorway and looked back at Tiedoll where he laid on the bed with his eyes closed, probably falling back to sleep.

 _I wonder. Now that David has shown his interests in my boyfriend, which one of us will Tiedoll dream about the most—David or me?_ He thought then turned and headed for the stairway to go home.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	38. Stalker

* * *

Kanda was still feeling groggy when he stumbled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to do his business. Since Cross was out all night the two love birds had their own bout of rollicking within Allen’s bedroom and on his bed. Allen rubbed his eyes as he watched Kanda walk over to the window and pulled the curtain back just enough to peek down at the driveway. Allen saw his body stiffen.

“What is it, Kanda?” Allen whispered, wondering what had spooked his boyfriend.

“It’s Alma…That’s his black car parked across the street,” Kanda said with a tone of concern in his voice.

“Is he getting out and coming over to the house?” Allen asked frightened, and brought the covers up to his neck.

“No, he’s just watching the house. He must know I’m here with you,” Kanda said, collecting himself. He didn’t want to frighten his boyfriend anymore than he was already.

“Moyashi, maybe you should come over here by the window. We’re both naked and we could put on quite a show for him,” he teased lightly to hide his own nervousness.

“Kanda! You’re bad,” Allen quipped with a look of mock shock on his face. Kanda let go of the curtain and slowly slinked back to his boyfriend, his blue eyes slightly narrowed on his prey.

“I’m bad am I?” Kanda questioned, and crawled back onto the bed.

“I’ll show you bad,” Kanda said with a seductive tone, licking his lips as he prowled over the mattress towards his lover. Allen squealed when Kanda jumped on him and wrapped his arms around the smaller teenager. Kanda aggressively nuzzled his lover’s neck, kissing and licking him with a growl.

“Kanda, stop that! You scared the shit out of me,” Allen giggled when Kanda tickled him into a full belly laugh.

“I love to see your face light up when you laugh,” Kanda said in a more serious tone while gazing down at Allen.

“I love just looking at you and being with you,” Allen whispered back, thankful for every minute he had with his boyfriend.

They stilled at the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, the engine cutting off. Kanda slipped off the bed to peek back out the window to see if it was Alma’s car. Thankfully it was Cross, and the black car was now pulling out of the parking space across the street.

“Who is it Kanda? Alma?” Allen asked his voice quivered.

“No, Alma just left. It’s Cross,” Kanda said. He rushed back to the bed and jumped in, throwing the covers over their heads just in case Cross looked in on them. They both chuckled.

They heard the front door open and close, followed by the thud of Cross’s boots hitting the ceramic floor after taking them off. They heard his soft, sock-muffled footsteps lightly thump up the stairs to pause just outside Allen’s bedroom door. Cross hesitated before he continued on to his bedroom lightly shutting the door.

“Honestly, I do feel safer now that Cross is in the house,” Allen whispered to Kanda while they hid under the covers.

“I hate to say it but after seeing Alma out there, I feel safer, too,” Kanda whispered back, taking Allen’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers.

“Kanda?”

“What?”

 “How are we going to stop Alma from bothering us?” he asked timorously.

“I don’t know, Moyashi. He just won’t let go of me and I’m running out of ideas how to end this nightmare,” he answered truthfully.

“He scares me,” Allen whispered. “We never know when he’ll show up, or what he’ll do when he does.” Kanda heard the anxiety in his boyfriend’s voice, and wished he had the answers to comfort him.

Kanda released his hand, instead draped his arm around Allen’s shoulders to draw him close. Allen rolled onto his side, cuddling into his lover’s embrace, unable to stomp down the uneasiness he felt inside. He had the feeling that something bad could happen to them if Alma couldn’t control himself.

After awhile, they both fell back asleep. That is, until they heard a loud rapping on Allen’s bedroom door, startling both of them.

“Are you two still alive in there?! If you are it’s almost noon so get your asses out of bed!” Cross hollered through the door. Allen pulled out of Kanda’s arms to lean over the edge of the bed to pick up a shoe and flung it at the door, hitting it with a loud bang.

“You don’t have to yell at us, we’re getting up!” Allen yelled back, his heart pounding rapidly against his chest for being startled awake.

“Now that was a childish thing to do,” Kanda teased, smirking at him.

“You’re damn right it was a childish thing!” Cross yelled through the door.

“Stop _eavesdropping_!” Allen hollered back.

“I’m going to take a cold shower to cool me down,” Allen fumed. He angrily threw the covers back and hopped out of bed, stomping into the bathroom.

Kanda heard the shower t urn on and dragged himself up, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. They had romped around in bed making love until late last night. It was no wonder Allen was so cranky; the combinations of spending the night romping around in bed until late followed by seeing Alma outside early this morning had left them without much sleep.

Kanda wanted to take a shower too, and what better way to save on water than to share the shower. He walked into the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind him before pulling back the curtain. Allen was washing his hair, his eyes closed to keep the shampoo lather from stinging them. Kanda silently slipped into the shower and stepped under the water. Allen had heard Kanda opening the shower curtain so he wasn’t surprised when he reached up and covered Allen’s hands with his own, beginning to massage his scalp with him.

“Keep your arms up, Moyashi.” Kanda gently ordered his lover in a soft, sexy growl.

“All right,” Allen replied while obeying Kanda’s request, gasping as Kanda’s soapy hands slithered down the sides of his body to wash his chest, paying extra attention to his nipples. The sensations caused Allen to moan with delight.

Kanda took the soap lathering his hands and moved the bar of soap he held down to rub them over his boyfriend’s hips, torso, down over his curly pubic hair to caress his balls, then slid back up to wash his hardened cock. Allen rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and tried to stay focus so he wouldn’t fall over backwards against Kanda while his hands caressed him in all the right places. His lover knew his body all too well and played him like a fine-tuned instrument while the hot water cascaded over his skin making everything feel more intense and erotic.

Allen jumped in surprise when he felt his lover’s warm, wet mouth and lips slipped over him, sucking and taking all of him. Kanda’s soapy finger pressed against his entrance before smoothly sliding inside, moving in and out until he was relaxed enough to add another finger, stretching him until his fingertips rubbed over that special nerve of pleasure. Allen’s already shallow breathing hitched when Kanda sucked hard up his length. He pulled off and swirled his tongue over the head before sucking down Allen’s length to the root, never once stopping the finger-fucking him over his pleasure spot.

“Fuck, Kanda,” Allen softly gasped. He was thick and stiff from Kanda’s oral lovemaking and his body quivered from the onslaught of Kanda’s passion, losing what little control he had left.

He wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer as the pressure built and all his senses were now in overdrive. Allen tensed for a moment before he plummeted into his climax, his hands gripped Kanda’s head to steady himself as the lights flashed behind his closed eyes while the pulsing current rushed through him allowing the pleasant exhilaration afterglow wash over him.

“You’re going to kill me, Kanda,” Allen whispered to his lover. Kanda stood and held him close to steady him while he enjoyed the high he was floating on.

“That, Moyashi, was for the special movie treat you gave me on New Year’s Day,” Kanda whispered into his lover’s ear, nibbling it.

“Now, if you can stand on your own, let me wash my hair and I’ll be right out,” he said, releasing Allen, and picked up the shampoo.

Allen was still a little wobbly when he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. Somehow he managed to make it to his bed and sit down, flopping backwards, completely exhausted from Kanda’s surprise gift. Kanda came out of the bathroom with one towel wrapped around his waist while he used another to dry his long hair. He smiled when he saw Allen sprawled on the bed. He picked up his comb from Allen’s dresser and walked over to sit down next to him.

“I didn’t really kill you, did I?” Kanda mused, rubbing his hand against his boyfriend’s stomach.

“Close, but I’m still here,” Allen joked. Kanda removed his hand, causing Allen to open his eyes. Kanda was smiling at him while he rubbed his hair dry with the towel.

“Let me comb you hair, Kanda.” Allen suggested, as he sat up, excited by the thought of combing his boyfriend’s hair.

“Alright, but we need to get downstairs before Cross starts bellowing at us again,” he said and smirked at Allen.

Allen took the comb from Kanda’s hand and knelt behind him. He enjoyed combing Kanda’s long, silky hair and feeling them slip through his fingers. Kanda loved it just as much as Allen—both boys had always found the action very calming. When Allen finished, he gave the comb to Kanda and they got up to get dressed.

Once the two were dressed, they bounded down the stairs and towards the kitchen to make some breakfast, even though it was past noon. They were frozen in place upon entering the kitchen; much to Allen’s shock, Cross had already made pancakes and bacon. As far back as he could remember, not once had the man ever made breakfast.

“Sit down and eat something,” Cross ordered, and the two were more than willing to obey.

“I love pancakes and bacon,” Allen chirped, happily taking three pancakes and six pieces of bacon to start. Kanda shook his head at how much his boyfriend could put into his stomach—it’s a wonder he wasn’t overweight.

“What?” Allen asked, wondering what his boyfriend’s shaking of his head was all about.

“You never cease to amaze me by how much food you can eat,” Kanda said with a grin.

“Yes, he costs me a fortune to feed. You might remember that if you ever ask him to live with you,” Cross commented while he washed the dishes from all the food preparation. Allen glanced over at Cross and choked on his food when he saw his guardian washing dishes and looking…happy.

“Don’t put so much food in your mouth. Seems I’m always reminding you of that,” Cross reprimanded, knowing without looking at his charge that he almost choked.

Allen leaned into Kanda and asked him if they should let Cross know that Alma had been watching the house. Kanda nodded yes.

“Cross, Kanda looked outside around four this morning and saw Alma watching the house. He sat across the street in a black car.” Allen held his breath, waiting for his guardian’s response.

“He’s been watching this house?! That damn kid, he needs to be locked up. Did he come anywhere near the house?” Cross asked furiously, looking from Allen to Kanda.

“From what we know he didn’t. I only saw him in his car,” Kanda replied. He kept his eyes on Cross wondering what the man could do about the circumstances that surrounded Alma.

“You know he’s dangerous. Both of you are going to have to be more alert now that we know he’s stalking. Especially you, Kanda,” Cross said, rubbing his forehead with his hand. He appeared to be worried about Kanda’s safety.

“Kanda, he’s come after you twice now. You’re going to have to be careful, especially if Allen is with you. If he comes on this property to cause any trouble, I’ll have a restraining order put on him to keep him away from you. Even though I know that won’t stop him, at least the police will be aware of his stalking and harassing.” Cross signed. He and Tiedoll should discuss a plan so the boys will have something to fall back on. If anything was to happen to either of them, Cross was afraid of what he might do to Alma.

“Cross, you actually sound as if you’re concerned for my well-being,” Kanda said sarcastically, taken aback by Cross’s concern he heard in his voice.

“Of course I’m concerned about your well being,” Cross snapped, and then stopped short as he realized what he just said out loud—his worry for the boy. He scowled, not wanting to go into explanations right now.

“But…why?” Kanda asked.

“That doesn’t matter…”

“It matters to me. You didn’t know me until you came here and you never liked me being around Moyashi, so why would you care what Alma does to me?” Kanda demanded. He stood up genuinely wanting to know the reason.

“No reason, just be careful,” Cross snarled before leaving the kitchen, not wanting this discussion to go any further.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	39. My Special Valentine

* * *

No one had seen Alma around the area since the night of his appearance outside of Allen’s house. Unfortunately, the ordeal involving Alma only left Kanda and Allen’s parents more vigilant than ever.

Neither Tiedoll nor Cross would allow the boys’ far from their sight, which meant their parents were going to be chaperones’ at the Valentine’s Day dance tonight as well as the dinner beforehand. It was either that or they weren’t going at all.

That morning, Cross pulled up in front of the school and dropped Allen off. He waited until his charge was safely inside before driving away. Allen headed to his locker to grab his school books when he ran into Lavi.

“Hey bro, you’re looking well. Where’s Kanda this morning?” his red-headed friend asked, looking around, searching for him.

“Kanda and his father had an appointment today. They’re supposed to be back late this afternoon,” Allen explained while they walked down the hallway to their first classes.

“Are you two still going to the dance tonight?” Lavi asked, grabbing his book as it started to slip.

“Yeah, Kanda’s picking me up before the dance to take me out to dinner for Valentine’s. It’s a drag that of all days he’s not here with me,” Allen said, sounding down in the dumps.

“I gotta go Allen, but remember he’s always with you in spirit!” Lavi smiled waving as he ducked into his classroom. Allen waved back as he rushed down the hallway to his first class.

Walking to his desk he glanced over at the chalkboard noticing the large name written across it with a dash before the word substitute. Great, their stuck with a substitute teacher which normally meant the class would be boring. Confirming Allen’s thoughts the teacher gave them chapters to read from their textbook for the entire class period.

Allen lifted his book off the others when a small envelope slipped onto the desk addressed to him in Kanda’s elegant handwriting. It was a cute Valentine’s card with a note on the back which brought a curved grin to Allen’s mouth. He has the greatest boyfriend.

_“You must be in your first class if you’re reading this._

_Happy Valentine’s Day, Moyashi!_

_I can’t help remembering the Halloween party at Lavi’s when I danced you out onto the terrace and into the shrubbery. I knew I wanted to kiss you._

_Hmm, even now I can feel your soft, pink lips barely touching mine before we pressed them together firmly for our first sweet kiss.”_

_Kanda_

Allen stared at the card, his heart fluttered as he remembered how Kanda’s soft lips had felt on his. For the remainder of the class period all he could think about was how wonderful that evening was at Lavi’s house, excluding the Alma part of the night. He could still see the burning desire in his boyfriend’s eyes when he had asked him to dance...the bell rang loudly, startling him out of his daydream.

Standing, he picked his books up off the desk before leaving the classroom and headed out to the corridor for his next class. Walking down the hallway he thought about Kanda’s Valentine card which brought a huge smile that brightened his face. Students smiled back at him just as brightly as if his smile was contagious.

By the time he arrived at his next class he felt like he was walking on air. Throwing his books down on his desk he looked around the room and noticed most of the seniors were out today which left a small assemblage of students in his advance class.

He was bored listening to the lecture of the day when finally the monotone teacher finished. He asked the students to read quietly for the remainder of the class period. Allen sighed, resting his head on his hand and flipped open his textbook to search of the required reading when he saw another card with Kanda’s handwriting.

Quickly, he pulled it out of the small envelope to find another adorable card covered with hearts and lipstick kisses. Opening it he saw Kanda’s elegant handwriting.

_“You’re in your second class if you’ve opened your book to this page._

_Happy Valentine’s Day, Moyashi!_

_My thoughts are totally about you today._

_Remember Thanksgiving evening and preparing our blunderous dinner?                                                                  Thank God Cross never knew what happened in his kitchen._

_That morning, waking up with you in my arms, getting carried away with our passion...                                             it would have been our first time as lovers if we weren’t so rudely interrupted…                                              I was so hot for you._

_It still turned out to be a special day, though, when I asked you to be my one and only boyfriend…                               I would ask you to be all over again.”_

_Kanda_

When Allen finished reading he pressed the card close to his heart. The vision of Kanda drifted into his mind remembering when his boyfriend had grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bathroom. He could still hear the click of the door locking, feel Kanda’s tight embrace when he asked him to be his boyfriend before he kissed him, and what a kiss! He, too, would accept Kanda as his boyfriend all over again…no doubts about it.

Allen closed his eyes smiling as he remembered that morning on the sofa, He was hot for Kanda and he had wanted him to make love to him. The memory of Thanksgiving morning caused his jeans to become uncomfortably tight. He better cool down or it would be embarrassing to walk out of the classroom displaying a boner.

The class bell rang. Allen carried his books in front of him…as low in front as he could, swiftly he walked to art class. Today there would be no formal art class, because their teacher was at a conference. Instead of having a substitute, everyone in the class could use the time to study, or finish up art projects they were working on. The time flew by, mostly because no one did anything but talk and fool around. Lavi didn’t show up until the end of class. He had been held over by one of his teachers going over an assignment that would be due on Monday.

“You ready for lunch, Allen?” Lavi asked after the bell rang and found Allen looking through art books.

“Sure, I’m starving,” he replied, always ready for food. The two walked to the cafeteria getting in line immediately while Lenalee saved a table for them. Lavi was the first one back to the table with Allen following shortly after and sat down across from them.

“Allen, Lavi said the two of you are still going to the dance tonight. I’m surprised your parents will let the both of you out of their sight since that spooky night Alma was watching your house,” she said, her body shivered to emphasize her thoughts.

“Well, they are not actually allowing Kanda and I out alone,” Allen said bashfully. “They’re both driving us to the restaurant for dinner. Then they are, conveniently, chaperoning at the dance tonight,” Allen finished quietly.

“Get out!” Lavi laughed, not meaning to make fun of Allen’s situation, but found it hilarious their parents were acting as body guards.

“Really Lavi, but it’s alright. Kanda and I talked about it. With the problems we have had with Alma in the past, we would actually feel safer having someone around keeping an eye out. Anyway, Kanda and I can get distracted most of the time not noticing everything going on around us,” Allen said blushing.

“Like the amusement park?” Lavi teased his eyes bright with humor.

“Yeah, like the amusement park. Well, I need to get to my last class then happily leave this place,” Allen pleasantly sighed as he thought about seeing Kanda soon.

“Oh, before I forget, Kanda told me to give you this at lunch time,” Lenalee said, handing Allen a medium size heart shape box.

“Thank you Lenalee,” Allen grinned, dying to open the box, but was going to wait until he was alone.

“I’ll see you both at the dance tonight,” Allen said, departing from the table to leave the cafeteria. He waited to open the box until he was outside of his classroom. He stopped to open it. Inside the box he found a chocolate heart with a note written on the inside cover.

_“Happy Valentine’s Day, Moyashi!_

_I know how much you love chocolate and if anyone has my heart, it’s you.                                                 You are the sweetest person in my life.”_

_Kanda_

Allen wiped at the wettest that had pooled in the corners of his eyes with the back of his sleeve. No one has ever been this wonderful to him—only Kanda. His boyfriend made him feel like the most important person in the world, or at least in Kanda’s world.

He dragged himself into the last class of the day wishing he didn’t have to be there, but it was necessary for him to pass in his homework. If he kept passing his advance classes he would be able to graduate at the end of December, six months after Kanda.

Allen dropped his textbook down on the desk pulling out the homework due then walked up to the teacher's desk placing it with the others.

Class time was to be spent reviewing material for a quiz on Monday which gave students an opportunity to ask the instructor questions. Allen sat with the book down in front of him before checking his assignment notebook to see what he needed to review.

He tilted the book up, opened it to read when another small envelope slipped out onto the desk. He felt as if his heart had skipped a beat when he saw the envelope addressed to him from Kanda. Even though Kanda couldn’t be here physical with him, his spirit was through all his cards, just like Lavi had said.

Allen grinned, opening it quickly. This card was different from the others. On the front was a photo of two teenage boys holding hands, their backs to the reader—obvious that they cared for each other. He opened the card with the two boys in the background now hugging each other, with a short sentence.

_“You are mine forever…will you be my Valentine?”_

_“Happy Valentine’s Day, Moyashi._

_If there was one special moment that stood out in my mind being with you, it would be our                             Magical Christmas Eve._

_We said our vows to each other and exchanged our bracelets which sealed us together forever.                       But it was also the first time we really made beautiful love together._

_You are rooted deeply in my heart, Moyashi._

_Kanda_

_I’ll see you soon!_

Allen thought he would swoon as he read his lover’s sentiments, happy he still thought about their magical night together in the ski patrol shed. _Kanda truly loves me, unconditionally loves me_ , Allen thought as wonderful images of his boyfriend floated in his mind until the class bell rang bringing him back to the present. He couldn’t be happier to go home to get ready for tonight.

The white-hair British boy walked to his locker to leave the books he wouldn’t need over the weekend. Carefully he placed Kanda’s cards in the side sleeve of his notebook. Banging his locker shut, he started walking to the front entrance of the school, wondering if he should have done more for Kanda today, but dismissed the thought immediately knowing Kanda would love his card and the gift tonight. He looked at his watch, better hurry, he didn’t want Cross being grumpy for the remainder of the day.

The sun shined brightly when Allen exited the school, his spirits soaring from love. What better day to feel loved than today, Valentine’s Day? Cross was waiting for him in his car. Allen pulled opened the door and dropped into the front seat.

“So, did you survive a day without you boyfriend around?” Cross snickered, teasing his charge.

 _Wow, he was in a good mood, maybe someone gave him a Valentine’s Day card_ , Allen thought as he noticed Cross’s happy attitude. _Come to think of it, he has been happier a lot more over the past couple of weeks. I wonder if he has a new girlfriend._

“Kanda was with me all day in my heart,” Allen said dreamily. Cross glanced over at the lovesick boy and sighed heavily.

“Teenagers,” Cross muttered under his breath, putting the Corvette into drive and drove away from the school heading straight for home.

“Did you pick up the red rose boutonniere for Kanda?” Allen asked, his thoughts revolving around his loving boyfriend.

“Yes I did. It’s in the refrigerator,” Cross replied, imaging Tiedoll in a suit. His boyfriend, over the years had changed his style of clothing which made him look classier. He looked years younger with his hair longer, and with wearing contacts in place of his glasses.

“Thanks,” Allen replied, going over in his head what he had in his closet to wear. He was sure he still had the black suit Cross had bought him.

Cross surprised himself at how excited he felt about Tiedoll and him going out tonight and turned the car into their driveway parking it. Allen jumped out of the car with his hands full, heading straight for the front door, and waited impatiently for Cross to unlock the door. He was right beside him. Allen rushed inside, stumbled on the rug, and almost dropped his notebooks he was in such a hurry. The notebook opened and his cards from Kanda slipped out scattering across the floor.

“Well, what do we have here, Valentine’s cards from your other admirers?” Cross sneered as Allen dropped to his knees and quickly gathered his cards before his guardian could pick any up.

“Maybe Kanda has some competition?” he jeered, seeing his charge’s bright red cheeks.

“No, they are not from other admirers, only Kanda. Really Cross, when are you going to realize Kanda is the only one for me,” Allen said aspirated by his guardian’s continuous attacks on Kanda.

 _What’s with him? First he can’t stand Kanda then he’s protecting him and now he’s back acting like he doesn’t like Kanda._ Allen looked at Cross and huffed. _I’ll never figure him out_ , Allen thought, and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Cross was right on his tail, but instead of coming inside his room he continued on down to his own bedroom. 

Allen threw open his closet door. He sighed heavily when he saw the disheveled mess inside. Small heaps of clothes were on the floor while shirts and pants hung loosely in disarray on the clothes rod. Well, he’ll have to search for his suit in this mess, he was sure it was in there he just had to find it. Someday, he really needed to organize his closet; his was just the opposite of Kanda’s neat and organized one.

With luck on his side, he found the black suit scrunched between a couple other suits he didn’t even realize he owned. When he yanked on the coat hanger about a half-dozen shirts fell off clothes hangers. He took the suit to the bed lying it down before removing the plastic protector.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t wrinkled; in fact it looked freshly pressed. Cross must have had it dry cleaned after he wore it last, whenever that was. His white shirt had evidently been laundered at the same time because it was still stiff from starch and clean. Allen steeled himself to venture back into the jungle of clothes to find a tie to wear. He chose the dark burgundy tie because it was the closest color to red he had.

Kanda and Tiedoll would be there within the hour so the two spent that time getting ready for their dates. Cross, who was much more experience in dressing properly for these types of occasions was the first to finish. Allen was struggling in front of his mirror with his tie when Cross walked by.

“Let me help you with that,” Cross insisted, walking into Allen’s bedroom.

“I can never get these things tied correctly, that’s why I like my string ties they are a lot easier to put on,” Allen complained while Cross stood in front of him quickly fixing it.

Cross stood back to check his work. He hadn’t noticed before how much Allen had grown, or how handsome he was turning out to be. His charge had out grown some of his awkward early teenager appearance, and even with the scar the Noah’s had left on his face didn’t deter from his attractiveness. A lump formed in his throat.

“What? What’s wrong? Did I rip something, or have dirt on my suit,” Allen questioned, looking down at his suit patting it wondering what Cross was looking at.

“No…you look…handsome,” he finally said, he kept his voice calm and even.

“I…do?” Allen replied, not believing his guardian had said something nice about him.

“Yeah, but don’t let it go to your head, you’re still a brat,” Cross said and turned to leave the room, but stopped, not turning around.

“Kanda’s the perfect guy for you, Allen. Don’t lose him,” he said. The door bell rang. Cross left Allen’s bedroom and descended the stairs to get the door.

Allen stood still in awe at what Cross had just said. He really did like him being with Kanda and he thought he was…handsome. Allen turned to look at himself in the mirror. It was the same face he has seen every morning, he thought, touching his scar. _Cross thought I was handsome even with my scar._

“Allen! They’re here,” Cross shouted up the stairs. Allen took one last look in the mirror then turned walking out to the stairway.

Kanda’s breathe hitched at the sight of his boyfriend gracefully descending the stairs dressed in his elegant black suit. He was beautiful and Kanda’s heart fluttered at his sight. Allen belonged to him, Kanda thought bursting with pride.

The younger teenager couldn’t take his eyes off Kanda as he stood below in his exquisite black suit, his long, black hair hanging loosely down his back. There was no one in the world as gorgeous as his Kanda. Allen’s stomach fluttered, his heart pounded rapidly against his chest the closer he came to his lover. No one existed in the room when they gazed into each other’s eyes.

Allen walked up in front of Kanda still looking into his eyes. Kanda was the first to break eye contact to present Allen with a red rose boutonniere. He removed it from the plastic container, pinned it to his lapel all the while Allen inhaled the tea tree shampoo fragrance of his boyfriend attaching his rose. Kanda stood back pleased with his work.

Allen couldn’t seem to get his mind to function when he felt someone tug on his arm. He looked down as Cross placed the plastic container in his hands bring his starry eyes up to look at Kanda, smiling. Cross and Tiedoll moved into the living room to give them their privacy.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kanda,” he said softly, and removed an identical red rose boutonniere, pinning it on Kanda’s lapel. Kanda gathered him into his arms and gave his boyfriend a passionate kiss that raised goose bumps on Allen’s arms.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Moyashi,” Kanda spoke softly, pulling away from their kiss; his eyes looked deep into Allen’s kind soul.

“Well, I think we should be on our way to the restaurant. We do have reservations for six o’clock,” Cross said, interrupting them.

“Right, dinner,” Kanda smirked and leaned into Allen’s ear, “I already know what I want for dessert,” he said and winked at his boyfriend as he pulled away.

“Yeah, me too,” Allen agreed blushing.

They left the house and got into Tiedoll’s car with Cross driving. The two adult’s were not taking any chances tonight by allowing the boys to drive alone. Allen didn’t seem to mind once they were settled in the back seat with Kanda’s arm around him.

“I missed you today,” he whispered in Allen’s ear.

“I had your spirit with me all day. Thank you for all your lovely cards, it made it a very special day for me,” Allen said, looking up to see Kanda smiling at him. They have come so far since they first knew each other, Allen thought with a sigh, and molded his body into Kanda’s.

Cross and Tiedoll exchanged glances not wanting to rouse any suspicion about them. Cross had wanted to kiss Tiedoll the moment he walked through the front door tonight he looked so beautiful dressed up. It was as if the man was melting his cold heart.

Ashley, his other girlfriend, had practically begged him to go out with her tonight, but his family was too important and they came first. A couple months ago he would had left Allen alone and gone out with her, but she just didn’t seem as important to him than making sure Allen and Kanda stayed safe. Was he losing his touch or his mind?

He had no idea what came over him in Allen’s bedroom. Maybe he realized Allen was growing up. He feared he could lose the boy by not knowing what battle may lie ahead of them. Kanda was smarter than he had given him credit for, the boy was pretty bold to tell him to his face he was a vagabond, but it did get him thinking.

The restaurant was just ahead. At the turn, Cross drove into the parking lot to leave the car. He got out first to look around before he allowed the boys out of the car, escorting everyone safely inside. Cross walked up to the hostess desk and gave her his name. She was an attractive woman who smiled coyly at Cross, giving the distinct impression she was interested in him.

Tiedoll wanted to roll his eyes when he saw the subtle advance she made at Cross, but to Tiedoll’s surprise, Cross didn’t give her a second look, instead he placed his hand on his lower back to maneuver him to their table as they followed the hostess. She gave them menus before leaving with a disappointed look on her face, probably from not attracting Cross’s attention. The adults were in view of the boys, but not obvious enough for them to know where their parents were seated, not that they were looking for them anyway, they had eyes only for each other.

“Do you know what you would like?” Kanda asked his date, looking over the menu.

“Yes, but I can’t have you here,” Allen teased, quickly casted his eyes down as if studying the food selections.

“How about you, Kanda, does anything look appetizing to you?” Allen asked without looking up.

“Yes, but I can’t have you either,” Kanda teased back and Allen grinned. A young waiter came over to their table to ask if they would like anything to drink.

“I’ll have a coke, how about you Moyashi?”

“The same please and could you bring us a shrimp cocktail to share as an appetizer?” Allen asked, still pretending to look over the menu.

“Yes, I’ll bring that right out for you,” the waiter said then left.

“I can’t believe Cross made reservations at such an extravagant restaurant,” Kanda said as he looked at Allen over his menu. Allen looked up.

“Maybe he thinks we’re special.” Allen giggled with a wide grin that lit up his face.

“You moron.” he smirked at his boyfriend.

The waiter brought their cokes and placed the shrimp cocktail in the middle of the table with two small plates he laid in front of the boys.

“Would you like to order?” he asked, pad and pen in hand.

“Yes, I’ll have your broiled scallops with a small Caesar salad, please,” Kanda told the waiter. “Allen?”

Kanda loved it whenever he could shock his boyfriend by using his name which it certainly did. Allen’s eyes widened, his jaw hung slightly open not believing his ears.

“Ah…yes, I’ll have the same as he is,” now having lost his train of thought about what he really wanted to eat.

“Allen? What happened to Moyashi?” Allen stammered and stared straight at his boyfriend in awe.

“Well, I thought this was a special day and Allen seemed to have rolled off my tongue,” Kanda winked, amused by Allen’s reaction.

“Boy, you have no idea what I’m going to do to that tongue of yours later,” he counter, getting himself excited by the thoughts that floated through his mind.

“Hmm, I look forward to that,” he smirked, and lowered his eyes bashfully. _Damn those sexy long eyelashes_ , Allen’s body hummed.

They talked and laughed as they enjoyed their shrimp cocktail. Cross looked over when Kanda had dipped a shrimp into the sauce, extending his hand over to Allen who took it into his mouth; flicking his tongue he licked Kanda’s fingers. Cross glanced over at his boyfriend who had been gazing at him. He smiled at Tiedoll and placed his hand over his boyfriend’s squeezing it.

It wasn’t long before Allen and Kanda’s dinners were placed in front of them. They quieted down, both savoring the taste of the delicious scallops. Every once in a while, Cross glanced over catching one or the other boy extending their fork to fed his partner in an intimate moment. But mainly, Cross’s eye and conversation stayed focused on Tiedoll as he listened to what projects he was working on. Tiedoll seemed to glow when he talked about his work which allowed Cross the pleasure to sit back and soak up his lover’s happiness.

Allen sat his fork down finishing his last bite, totally satisfied with his meal. Kanda wasn’t far behind him in finishing. The waiter came over and picked up their empty plates asking if they would like dessert. They both grinned at each other with that special alluring look, they knew exactly what they wanted for dessert—each other. The waiter looked a bit uncomfortable so, instead of embarrassing the poor boy they decided to share a tiramisu allowing the waiter to leave.

While waiting for their desserts, Allen gave Kanda his card. A huge grin came across Kanda’s face as he looked lovingly at his lover. The waiter came back, quickly sat down the dessert with extra forks then left. Allen pulled a small box from his suit coat sitting it in front of him.

“Kanda, this is my Valentine’s gift for you,” Allen said, and slid it across the table to his boyfriend. Kanda looked surprised but pleased at the same time. He opened the small box and removed the cotton off the top. Inside was a small, beautiful, antique silver lotus attached to a keychain—Kanda’s favorite flower. He pulled the keychain out of the box to look at it closely.

“It opens,” Allen said. Kanda’s fingers found the latch to open the lotus. Inside was a picture on each side, one of Allen laughing, his eyes sparkling and the other was Kanda holding Allen in his arms, looking at each other with affection clearly seen in their eyes as they smiled happily. Kanda’s breathe hitched when he saw the two pictures.

“Now you can carry me wherever you go, remembering our happiness, just in case something should ever go wrong,” Allen whispered, choking on his words.

“Moyashi, its beautiful and perfect,” he replied, “thank you.” Kanda looked into his lover’s eyes the emotions of love flow through him with a sparkle in his silvery eyes.

“I have a gift for you, also,” the Asian teen said, pulling a box from his pocket.

“But Kanda, you gave me so much already,” Allen said. Kanda slid the box over to Allen.

“Go ahead, open it,” Kanda insisted, his eyes on Allen.

Allen opened the gold box and lifted a small rectangular object wrapped in white tissue paper out. Once Allen removed the tissue he held a small silver box in his fingers which he opened. The silver box was actually a picture frame that had a photo of Kanda on one side. The other side was one of the pictures taken in the photo booth from the amusement park. It was a perfect picture that showed how much they cared for each other, everything being conveyed by the look in their eyes and way they held each other ready to kiss.

“Kanda, it’s beautiful…” Allen choked on his words. A tear escaped the corner of his eye. Kanda reached over and wiped it from his cheek. “Thank you so much,” Allen whispered.

“It seems we’re always on the same page, Moyashi. I wanted you to have something else to remember us if anything should happened. Damnit Allen, you mean everything to me,” Kanda whispered, and took Allen’s hand, and kissed it gently.

Tiedoll and Cross had captured their sons exchanging their deepest love to each other. Even from afar, anyone could see the love shining in their eyes that they were meant for each other. There was a special bond between the two boys that was never going to be broken, the aura strong around them.

“They’ll fight to get back to the other if anything should separate them,” Cross whispered. He knew now that the Noah’s would have a hard time trying to keep Allen in their grip.

“Yes, you’re right Cross. Kanda will fight to get Allen back if they take him away,” Tiedoll said with pride, deeply happy for them.

“We better get going to the dance. Let’s go round up our boys, Froi,” Cross said, winking at him which left Tiedoll blushing. Cross caught Kanda’s attention when he stood up and nodded. They met at the front of the restaurant by the door. Cross held the door open for everyone to exit. When Kanda walked past him he paused to look at him.

“Thank you, Cross. I appreciate you taking Moyashi and myself out for a special dinner. Also for making sure we were safe tonight,” he said, turning his head to look at Allen who was talking with Tiedoll.

“In case you haven’t noticed, Moyashi means everything to me,” Kanda added, then walked over to meet up with Tiedoll and Allen. Cross was right behind him. _Damn, even Kanda has turned into quite the young man_ , he thought as he watched him take Allen’s hand.

The school wasn’t far from the restaurant. They arrived in a matter of minutes, Cross parked the car. Everyone walked inside together with Kanda holding Allen’s hand as they walked to the gym. It surprised Cross that this didn’t seem to bother either of them as if it was acceptable for two guys to hold hands in public.

When Tiedoll and Cross entered the gym they were immediately welcomed by the principle. He extended his hand and gave both of them a hardy hand shakes thanking them for coming.

“Please gentleman, enjoy themselves. Over there is a table with refreshments, so help yourself,” the principle said, and left the two men to do as they wished. Tiedoll and Cross moved over to the beverage table for punch.

From the moment they came through the doors, they were surprised how tastefully the students had decorated for the dance. Yes, there were some of the normal streamers and hearts dangling from the ceiling, but what made it special was the scenery placed around the main event area.

The students had erected large panels, with hand-painted murals on them, not some wallpaper they found to paste on the panels. All of them had the starry-night painted at the tops that flowed into sheets of black linen, billowing from the ceiling with reflective stars covering it. Each had some sort of romantic scene, one with the leaves on a tree gently fluttering from a light breeze with a blanket spread out at the base waiting for some lovers to adorn it.

Another had a street light glowing, shedding its light on a couple who sat cuddled on the park bench, and darkest surrounded them at the end of the light’s halo. Even a gazebo was painted on one that overlooked the city lights below.

Shrubbery had been painted on most of the panels, but the student’s had taken it a step further by bringing in large potted shrubs and had white lattice panels creating a terrace atmosphere which added to the realism. Each table was graced with battery operated candles next to a small glass vase that held a single red rose. On top of the red paper tablecloth were sprinkles of silver glitter which from afar made the area look magical.

The lights had been turned down low adding to the romantic aura. Then the music started and a throng of students headed to the dance floor. Nothing was more pleasing to the eye then watching these young adults dancing, laughing and having a great time.

“Things are certainly different now than when we were younger as a couple,” Cross said to Tiedoll when he saw the reason why the two boys were not intimated by being together. It didn’t seem to faze anyone which sex you were with as long as the couple was happy.

“Yes, you’re right Cross, we never would have been accepted in society as a couple,” he replied, happy he could stand close to his boyfriend, no one suspecting them as a couple, well that was most people.

Kanda and Allen were talking with Lavi and Lenalee when Kanda noticed their art teacher making his way over to where Tiedoll and Cross stood. Lavi took Lenalee out onto the dance floor. Kanda put his arm around Allen’s waist to draw him closer so he could hear him.

“Moyashi, there goes our art teacher making his way over to our parents. I have had my suspicions that he’s gay, and he’s been spending a lot of time with Tiedoll. I’m wondering if my foster father is gay,” Kanda said loud enough for Allen to hear. They turned to watch.

“Froi, I didn’t realize you were going to be here. I could have asked you to come with me,” David said to his friend. He knew Tiedoll was still in the closet, but he didn’t know his comment had flared Cross’s anger.

“Hello, Mr. Marian,” he added, once again he saw the blaze in the man’s eye, but he just ignored him. He had no idea what he had ever done to the man to deserve his anger.

“We’re here to make sure our sons stay safe from Alma. He has been spying on them again,” Tiedoll spoke loudly to be heard above the music, placing his hand on David’s arm. David’s eyes twinkled as he vibrated with pleasure at having Tiedoll lean into him, talking close to his ear, his warm breathe excited him along with the pressure of Tiedoll’s hand on his arm.

“I understand, well I’ll let you two enjoy your evening. I have to check on a few things, it was nice to see you again, Froi,” David said, and patted Tiedoll’s hand that was still on his arm, and gave him his warmest smile that made Tiedoll tingle when he looked into David’s eyes.

“What was that look all about?” Cross asked, leaning closely to Tiedoll so he could hear him.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Tiedoll insisted. His thoughts were on how he responded to David being so close. Cross shut up after that, but felt something was going on between the two of them which irked the hell out of him.

Allen and Kanda had watched their parents and now both of them wondered what was going on between the three of them. David was gay, that was obvious, but it also appeared he was interested in Tiedoll. By the way Cross glared at their art teacher it felt as if Cross was…what…angry or jealous?

“Another Cross mystery,” Kanda said. A slow song started to play, the one they first waltzed to, which made both of them to forget about their parents and the mystery that surrounded them.

“May I have this dance, Moyashi?” Kanda asked his boyfriend.

“Yes, I would love to,” Allen replied. Kanda took Allen’s hand, walked him out onto the dance floor, and pulled him into his embrace to waltz.

Finally, the night was all theirs. The moment their bodies touched it flared their emotions starting the blaze that spread through them, caught up in their own world. Kanda drew Allen closer, his arm tightened around his boyfriend’s waist, so they could dance chest to chest, hip to hip, as their bodies moved in perfect rhythm. Nothing felt more right than being in each other’s arms. Allen’s hand rested on Kanda’s shoulder while his other was held lightly in Kanda’s hand which he brought in close between them.

Allen felt contented. Relaxed he pressed himself against Kanda’s body, inhaling his lover’s familiar scent. Kanda nuzzled the side of Allen’s face who felt the softness of his lover’s long, black, silky hair. Everything about Kanda was soft and gentle when he was with him. But he also loved the other side of Kanda, the fierce warrior who stood up for what he wanted and believed in.

He leaned his head against Kanda’s chest hearing his strong heart beat; not only for his own well-being but also with the love he had for Allen. His lover’s hand slid up his back, rubbed small circles, soothing him when he heard Kanda’s heart pick up its beat when Allen gentle rubbed the side of his face on Kanda’s chest. Allen wished he had access to his lover’s hard nipples to tease him with his tongue. A soft, heavy sigh came from Kanda as if his thoughts were the same as Allen’s.

Allen pulled away from Kanda’s chest and looked up at him. Their eyes locked together mesmerized by their loving gaze. Kanda waltzed them off the dance floor into the shrubbery where it was darker and stopped. He held his lover, both of them falling deeper into the bliss of happiness they always shared. Their lips were close enough that they felt the warm breath from the other. Allen’s heart raced with Kanda’s, beating faster as their souls intertwined together—bonding and wielding them to each other.

“Kanda,” Allen said softly.

“Yes?”

“Is it too early for me to tell you, I love you?” Allen breathlessly whispered.

“Moyashi, it’s never too early to say…I love you,” Kanda whispered back, and poured his deepest feelings into his passionate kiss so there would be no doubt in Allen’s mind that he loved him, too.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	40. Belligerency

* * *

Tiedoll has spent a great deal of time with David since the Valentine’s Day dance. He has helped the handsome, young art teacher with his painting that he’ll be exhibiting soon. In fact, David was picking Tiedoll up to meet a few of their artist friends for lunch. They have been out occasional together, as well as the time they have spent painting, which to Tiedoll’s surprise he found enjoyed David’s company.

Cross didn’t have any idea the two had been going out together. He had been too busy since the dance dividing his time between work, Rita and with his other girlfriend, Ashley that the two men have only been able to talk to each other over the phone. Though, Cross had made a point to invite his boyfriend over to his house this evening.

Kanda sat in the living room reading about martial arts when the doorbell rang. Slamming the book closed, annoyed about being interrupted, he rose from the sofa strides over to the bookcase where he placed it back on the shelf, already suspecting it was his art teacher David at the door. Kanda didn’t like the fact that the man had been hanging around his house way longer then Kanda felt he should be.

Sure enough, when the Asian teen opened the door there stood his art teacher, David. Kanda asked him to come in mentioning his foster father should be right down. He invited his teacher to have a seat in the living room before he went in search for Tiedoll, and found him upstairs in his bedroom, finishing getting dressed.

“That was my art teacher at the door. What’s going on between the two of you? You seem to be spending a lot more time with him when you used to spend that time with Cross. Am I missing something here?” Kanda quizzed his foster father with a puzzled look on his face. Does his art teacher want to date his foster father?

“Nothing is going on between David and me. I have been helping him with his painting and we have gone out together for a few lunches but that’s all. As far as Cross is concerned, we have talked over the phone, but he’s been very busy with his girlfriends and work,” he stated a bit firmer then he intended, sounding almost curt at the end. Kanda swore he saw a flicker of jealousy in his foster father’s eyes when he mentioned Cross’s girlfriends.

“I’ll drop it for now or I’ll be late picking Cross up at the dealership. Hopefully you’ll tell me at some point. I have to run so I’ll see you later. Oh, don’t forget I have to pick Moyashi up from practice as well,” Kanda reminded Tiedoll, and took one last look at his foster father before walking out of the bedroom. A moment later Tiedoll heard the front door shut as he got up off the bed to go downstairs to greet his guest. David immediately rose and walked towards Tiedoll to greet him.

“I just have a few things to take care of in the kitchen then we can go,” Tiedoll said over his shoulder as he headed in that direction. He had made muffins for Kanda at breakfast so all he needed to do was take the rest of them out of the muffin tins. He pulled opened the drawer for a plastic bag to put them in then took the tins to the sink.

He turned on the water filling the tins to soak. David came up in back of Tiedoll to see if he could help, but it seemed his date had everything under control. Tiedoll turned quickly to leave the sink running right into David, and stumbled backwards as David tried to grab him to prevent a fall, but both ended up leaning against the counter. Tiedoll was leaning backwards with David on top of him, but he didn’t push the man away as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” David said quietly, their eyes still locked together, not moving.

“Quite alright,” Tiedoll managed to croak out, a bit hoarse, and swallowed hard. His heart raced, and his mind was confused about David being this close. _Why is my body refusing to move?_

David leaned in touching his lips to Tiedoll’s which turned into something more than Tiedoll expected when he found himself kissing him back. He had never kissed another man, only Cross. Tiedoll swore he wouldn’t be now if he had really belonged to Cross, not sharing him. They came up for air, David slowly pulled away to stand up straight and allowed Tiedoll the space to pull himself together.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me to have been so forward with you. Hell, I don’t even know if you have a boyfriend,” David apologized for his rudeness, his face flushed red.

“I…I don’t know…quite what to say…you took me by surprise, but I didn’t stop you either,” Tiedoll said stumbling over his words, not understanding why he allowed David to kiss him even though it felt nice. But then again, maybe it had something to do when they met at the dance, or whenever he looked into the man’s eyes ending up tingling all over with excitement.

“We need to talk about this later, maybe after our friends leave the restaurant. I have some things to explain, but right now our friends are waiting for us. Does that sound reasonable, that is to talk about this later?” Tiedoll said, as he pulled himself together emotionally.

“Of course, let’s go have some fun at lunch. We’ll talk after.” David’s voice had lightened up to ease what tension was left surrounding them, and gave Tiedoll a warm smile. Tiedoll readied himself before they left for the restaurant.    

Meanwhile, Kanda sat at a traffic light which seemed to take forever to change. It gave him time to think about how relaxed he has felt over the past few weeks. There still hadn’t been any sign of Alma around, but that didn’t necessarily mean he wasn’t watching from somewhere else. Their parents had started letting their guard down lightening up on the two boys being constantly watched, but this thing with Cross’s protection still bothered him.

Allen and he had briefly discussed the reasons why Cross might be protective of Kanda but both came up empty handed, so they went to Tiedoll to ask him. He didn’t have any ideas, but the teens had at least spiked Tiedoll’s curiosity. His foster father said he had noticed on numerous occasions that Cross had shown concern for his son’s welfare which seemed to have started around the first incident Kanda had with Alma.

Finally the light changed. Luckily the dealership wasn’t much further, but knowing Cross he would not be happy about Kanda being late. He made his turn into the parking lot and saw Cross’s large frame standing on the sidewalk impatiently waiting.

“What the hell took you so long to pick me up?” Cross grumbled rudely.

He had been waiting fifteen minutes for Kanda to pick him up at the Corvette dealership only to confirm why he hated to rely on other people. It was Cross’s misfortune that his car was due for its annual checkup, but it wasn’t the garage’s fault the red-head waited too long to make an appointment that they couldn’t fit the car in until noontime. Now Cross had to come back to pick it up which was time spend inefficiently as far as the man was concerned. Kanda was called to pick him up because Tiedoll was busy and, of course, Allen doesn’t have a driver’s license, yet, plus he was at practice.

“Look, you are not the only one who needed a ride, so get in and shut up about it,” Kanda barked back. He also needed to pick Allen up at his fencing class in twenty minutes.

“Are you picking Allen up?” Cross asked as he got into the passenger’s seat, belted his seat belt and sat tall. The arrogant man’s arms crossed over his chest, looking straight ahead.

“I told you I would. Will you relax, Christ your irritating attitude is worse than usual,” Kanda snapped, not wanting this ogre to ruin his afternoon with Allen.

It took awhile to drive back to Cross’s house, so he was thankful when he saw the house up ahead. Kanda turned into Cross’s driveway only too happy to drop the grinch off. The older red-head opened his door to get out but paused.

“What’s your foster father doing today that you had to drop him off?” Cross asked, without turning around.

“I didn’t, a friend picked him up. There are a few of his artists friends getting together for lunch. Why do you want to know?” Kanda asked wondering what he wanted with his foster father.

“No reason,” Cross said getting out of the car, his face hidden from Kanda so the teen couldn’t read it.

“I understand he’s coming over here tonight around seven so you can question him then,” Kanda snipped as Cross slammed the car door with more force than needed. Kanda rolled down his window as Cross stomped to the front door appearing to be angry about something—what, Kanda had no idea.

“I’m going to pick up Moyashi so try to cool down in the meantime,” Kanda yelled as the front door slammed shut cutting off his words. The last thing he wanted was for Allen to come home to a grumpy old man. _What’s his problem anyway?_ Kanda thought as he backed out of the driveway.

At noontime in downtown it was always hard to find a parking space but Saturday’s were the worse. He had hoped to get there early enough so he could watch some of Allen’s practice. It turned out to be his lucky day when a car pulled out of its space in front of him and Kanda scooted his car in parking it.

“Allen, that was perfect! You have been practicing, it shows in your footwork and by the way you’re much more fluid than before. Taking one area at a time to practice has helped. You get to focus on that one particular skill until its correct. Excellent workout today, Allen,” his instructor praised him which made Allen proud because Kanda and he had been practicing often.

“It seems your ride is here and by that sparkle in his eyes I’d say your relationship with Kanda is doing very well,” Allen’s instructor whispered into his student’s ear making Allen turn a deep shade of red. He glanced over at Kanda who had that knowing smirk on his face which turned into a grin that made his heart throb as well as other places.

“Have a good weekend Allen, and you too Kanda,” the instructor said walking over to shake Kanda’s hand.

“By the way, Kanda, I haven’t had a chance to congratulate you on your last match a few weeks ago. That was one hell of a show you put on. Allen tells me you have been coaching him and I must say it’s helped. His footwork looks great. His movements are quicker, and his sequences look much smoother then before,” he said, winking at Allen.

“Yes, we have been practicing quite a bit, and you’re right, he’s getting better all around,” Kanda replied, putting his arm around Allen’s shoulder, squeezing him.

“Go get changed, Moyashi. Cross will be waiting for me to take him back to the dealership for his car,” he said, lowering his head, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Allen pulled away giving Kanda a grin before scurrying off to change. Kanda waited patiently. For some reason waiting for Allen has never bothered him even if the younger teenager took longer than necessary. Maybe because when he finally came out he looked breathtaking.

“I’m ready, Kanda,” Allen said, and looked up into his boyfriend’s beautiful blue eyes that always steals his breath.

“Here let me carry your duffle bag,” Kanda offered, taking it out of Moyashi’s hand, and hiked it up onto one of his shoulders.

As they walked down the street towards their car, Kanda glanced inside one of the restaurants where he saw his foster father sitting with his artist friends and David. He stopped to watch for a couple of minutes. Someone was speaking then everyone hooted in laugher, his foster father’s head tilted back as he laughed his face beaming as he enjoyed himself with his friends.

“Is everything all right, Kanda? It appears your foster father is having a wonderful time,” Allen said, looking into the restaurant, too.

“Yeah, he is…I never thought about his social life or if he even had one. It’s the first time I’ve seen him with friends and it’s nice,” Kanda said quietly. He thought back to earlier when David came to the house. He turned from the window to look at Allen.

“Yes, it’s nice Kanda. You are a wonderful son to him, he’s very proud of you,” Kanda’s boyfriend said, his eyes sparkled with sheen of wetness.

“You can be so much like him at times, being soft-hearted and all.” Kanda winked at him and took his hand as they continued on to his car.

On the ride home they were quiet but stole admiring glances at each other. He turned into Allen’s driveway and parked. Kanda slipped his hand into Allen’s squeezed it. They stared at each other with that special look only they understood. He leaned over the console, kissed Allen on the lips the kiss deepening. Kanda swore Allen could hear his heart thump loudly it pounded so hard against his chest.

Kanda pulled back from their passionate kiss, a little dazed that they hadn’t pay any attention to the car with a loud muffler driving up the road. They smiled at each other before they got out of the car. Kanda’s foot stepped onto the pavement getting out when strong, firm hands grabbed and dragged him from the seat.

He didn’t have time to register what was happening until he was slammed up against the side of the vehicle face first. Allen rushed around to Kanda’s side of the car practically jumping on Alma to release Kanda when Alma struck him across the face, sending the boy backwards.

“Moyashi!” Kanda cried out, and struggled harder to get out of Alma’s clutches.

Alma had brought some buddies along who snatched Allen as he was falling backwards into their strong hold. The younger teenager winced at the hard grip, but kicked and screamed Kanda’s name even though he felt dizzy and nauseated. Kanda’s ex-boyfriend twisted Kanda’s arm behind him, leaned hard into the raven-hair teenager’s back which made it difficult for him to see his boyfriend.

“I thought I told you to stay away from that runt of a kid. You still belong to me, Kanda,” Alma voice said flat and hard, his face twisted with anger.

“And I told you to get a life. You don’t own me Alma it’s been over for a year! Now let me go you bastard! And let go of Allen!” Kanda growled, struggling to get out of Alma’s strong hold with no success.

“You need to learn you’ll never get rid of me. Maybe I should rip your pants off to show your little runt of a friend who’s the boss and that ass of yours is mine,” Alma’s deep voice snarled, and pressed his body hard into Kanda’s backside.

“He’s not a runt, he’s my boyfriend, so leave him alone and let me go Alma. Your threats aren’t going to rule me anymore,” Kanda quipped; his words tore right through his ex-boyfriend’s heart.

Alma twisted Kanda’s arm up high enough behind his back that he grunted in pain then swung him around putting both his hands over his head, forcefully kissing him. Kanda bite Alma’s tongue making him cry out, his first reaction was his fist slugged Kanda in the jaw and drew blood.

“Kanda!” Allen screamed struggling hard to get away. He felt strong fingers dig even deeper into his shoulders, a sharp punch to his back took the breath out of him.

“Let them both go!” Cross roared, as he stood tall with a menacing look on his face.

Cross had startled the older boys. They had thought the man was gone because his car wasn’t in the driveway. Allen’s guardian walked towards the boys who had Allen in a tight hold. They didn’t even seem to be afraid of the older man with the long red-hair and a strange half-mask on his face.

“Release, Allen now, Alma!” Cross shouted, wincing when he saw his charges face with a red welt swelling. “Alma, let Kanda go before you regret not releasing him or Allen,” Cross growled threateningly, his voice rumbled deeply, his dark eye sparked dangerously.

Allen and Kanda have seen Cross when he has been steaming mad lately, but they hadn’t seen anger like this since the summer on the beach when Cross interrupted their bon fire night. Right now he was like a lion protecting his family, once again surprising Kanda that the man was protecting him, but then again, Allen was involved. Allen saw the police cruisers turn up their street and finally reached their house. Two other cruisers were right behind them, sirens on, parking to block Alma’s car so he couldn’t escape.

“Fuck, the cops,” Alma’s friends yelled, released Allen and deserted their leader.

“Nice friends you have Alma, fleeing and leaving you to take the rap,” Cross chuckled devilishly.

“Alma, release Kanda, step aside and spread you legs. Put your hands on top of the car where I can see them,” the officer with his gun drawn demanded. It was evident that this officer had been called before when Alma had done something, in order to know him by name.

The other officer came up in back of Alma, patting him down and pulled out of his back pocket his now famous switchblade, and cuffed him. Kanda quickly went to Allen. He pulled him into a hug even though his arm throbbed. Allen twitched in pain at the contact, but had gone undetected by Kanda for he was shaken by the experience as much as Allen was.

“Kanda are you all right?” Allen asked, quivering in his lover’s arms.

“Shhh, I’m fine. Damnit, where Alma struck you left a welt on the side of your face,” Kanda said, angry at what they had done to his boyfriend. Kanda gently touched the red mark starting to show on Allen’s face, in return Allen touched Kanda’s bruise on his chin that had started to swell.

“Lair,” Allen whispered back. Kanda tried to smile at the comment he had once used on Allen only to wince in pain. They watched as a couple police officers put Alma into their cruiser and drove away. The other two officers came over to where they stood.

“Do you need a doctor, Kanda?” the officer asked.

“No…” Kanda started to say.

“Yes, I’ll take him to the emergency room along with Allen to have it checked out,” Cross said firmly, “and don’t give me any lip about it, Kanda.” He saw the boy’s eyes narrow, annoyed with him, but he just smirked at Kanda. _What an ass_ , Kanda thought.

“All right, do you want to press charges, Kanda, or Mr. Marian?” the officer asked.

“No…” Kanda once again started to say, but Cross interrupted.

“Yes, what can I charge him with as I know Kanda won’t?” Cross asked.

“Well, Kanda could charge him with assault as well as you could seeing your son is still a minor. Then there’s trespassing,” the officer told Cross. “Someone eventually needs to charge that kid with something before he actually kills a person, but you didn’t hear that from me,” the officer added.

“Then I’ll make a formal charge of assault on Allen and trespassing,” Cross said, and looked over at Kanda who held Allen protectively. Cross’s anger raise at the welt that stood out on Allen’s face, but Kanda gave him relief knowing someone else was watching out for his charge.

“Could you come down to the station after you have taken care of Kanda and your son, Mr. Marian?” Cross didn’t correct the officer that he was Allen’s guardian not the boy’s father.

“Yes, after I take care of the boys first. Come on you two let’s go into the house. Allen you need to ice that welt immediately and I need to take a look at that cut on Kanda’s chin,” Cross said turning with the two in tow. _I could kill that Alma myself for what he’s done, now it seems he’s even more dangerous_ , Cross thought as he walked through the threshold of the house.

“Come into the kitchen, Kanda. Allen, would you fetch the first-aid kit?” Cross asked, not sure if Allen was stable enough.

“Yes, I’ll be right back,” Allen said. He wanted to make sure Kanda was going to be okay. Cross nodded for him to go ahead.

The red-head took two dish towels from the drawer. He filled one with ice cubes and the other wetted it. Kanda sat down in one of the chairs suddenly he felt a little woozy. The older man sat across from him with the wet dishtowel and started to clean the cut. He took the time to check the bruise that had formed as Allen came into the kitchen with the kit.

“Cross, I’m fine,” Kanda insisted.

“Your fine when I say so, and I say we need to have this checked out as well as your arm,” Cross countered, and scowled at the older teen. He turned to look at his charge. “Allen do you have any other bruising?” Cross asked, concern in his eyes for Allen and handed him the dishtowel with ice to put on the welt.

“I hurt, but nothing like Kanda,” Allen said, looking at his boyfriend concerned more for him then himself.

“Come over here Allen, that welt on your face would have me think otherwise. I need to take a look at your cheek, anyway,” Cross said. Allen went over and stood in front of him. Cross lightly touched Allen’s cheek which made his charge wince in pain when he did.

“Take your shirt off so I can check you for bruising,” Cross said. He stood up.

Allen did as he was told. Sure enough Allen had bruises where one of the two boys had gripped him along with large black and blue from the punch to his back. “Jesus, Allen,” Cross said as he stood in front of Kanda so he couldn’t see. Kanda stood up and tried to look around Cross. He wanted to know what had surprised Allen’s guardian.

There were deep reddish-purplish marks across his shoulders running up his neck where the boy had been gripped, and they had dug their fingers into his boyfriend’s fair skin, much like Cross had done months ago to Allen. The tell tale signs of bruises were appearing as well as a large purplish bruise to the right side in the middle of his back. To the younger teenager he hadn’t felt much except the pain in his heart and his stomach had flipped over at what Alma was doing to his boyfriend.

“That settles it. I’m taking the both of you to the emergency room to be checked out. Anyway, it will back up our assault charge,” Cross said and helped Allen put his shirt back on.

“I don’t need to be checked, I’m fine, but Moyashi needs to be,” Kanda stubbornly replied as if he was going to have a say in the matter.

“Kanda give me your keys, I’ll drive. We also have to call your father to let him know,” Cross said adamantly, and snatched the keys from Kanda, and herded the boys out to the car. Kanda decided he wouldn’t argue with the damn man, but he sure as hell was going to ask the jerk why he protected him.

At the car Kanda got into the back seat with Allen. He put his arm around him and had him lean against him. _Damn that Alma, he’s not going to fuck with my boyfriend anymore. If I have to file an assault charge then I will_ , Kanda thought angrily, gently hugging Allen as to not hurt him.

Cross glanced into the rearview mirror. He caught Kanda brush Allen’s hair back, and kissed the top of his head before leaning his good cheek against Allen’s. Even for Cross it was an amazing act of love he felt as he watched the two, just like he had saw in the restaurant on Valentine’s Day. A lump formed in his throat. What’s the matter with him, he had to get a grip on his emotions.

At the emergency room, Allen and Kanda sat down while Cross went directly to the desk to check them in before he called Tiedoll. There weren’t many people waiting so they were lucky to get right in to see the doctor. Once behind the doors, the three followed the nurse to separate examination rooms which Kanda profusely refused to go into alone, demanding Allen and he stay together, because there was no way in hell he was going to let Allen out of his sight.

The nurse looked over at Cross aspirated by the young teenager’s behavior at insisting the two boys stay in one examination room. Allen’s guardian smirked at the nurse and nodded his agreement about Kanda’s inappropriate request, which made the young nurse huff when she took them to another examining room that accommodated two people. Once the boys were settled Cross went into their room.

 “I’ve called your foster father he’s getting a ride to the hospital,” Cross said and sat down in one of the chairs.

“Cross why are you doing this when you hate me?” Kanda asked. The same question he had asked a few weeks earlier; he didn’t understand Cross’s concern for him. He could understand him being concerned for Allen, but not him. Allen’s guardian didn’t have to answer because Kanda’s foster father arrived—with David.

David nodded at Cross whose eye blazed when he looked over at him, but the art teacher ignored him. He understood now why the man was so furious whenever they met. Tiedoll had told him at lunch that he and Cross were secret lovers. He was very impressed that Tiedoll had been truthful with him about loving Cross. He figured he would see how this open relationship worked out for Tiedoll because he was sure he wasn’t the sort of man who would want to share his lover. Tiedoll was more like him.

“What happened son?” Tiedoll asked as his hand went to Kanda’s face to gently touch the bruise.

“Cross probably can explain it better, but Allen has more bruises then me,” Kanda said, suddenly his arm throb worsened.

A doctor entered the room to examine the two boys asking the adults to leave. A nurse told them they could wait out in the emergency room waiting area and as soon as the doctor was finished he would be out to update them. Then another nurse came into the room with a camera.

Out in the waiting room, Cross paced as he explained to Tiedoll what had happened at the house. His anger at what Alma had done to the two boys secreted from every pore in his body, radiating outwards. Tiedoll had seen Cross upset, even anger about many things, but this seemed to have pushed him over the top.

“Are you going to press charges against Alma?” Tiedoll asked quietly, trying to help sooth Cross’s anger as he looked up at him from his seat.

“Of course I’m going to file charges!” Cross hissed, he tried to keep his voice down. “And I think Kanda should too, but I do understand why he’s not comfortable in doing so. I have to teach that damn manic there are laws against what he’s done.”

Cross looked down at the man who has always comforted him in the past. For some reason he wasn’t comfortable with David that close beside his boyfriend, in fact, he sat too close. David had an arm around Tiedoll’s shoulder’s hugging him closely, an intimate gesture. The feelings Cross has been experiencing with Tiedoll came flooding back as he watched the two of them talk softly to each other.

Was this how Tiedoll felt when he was with his girlfriends? He has never had these feelings with any woman he’s been with. When he has seen them with someone else it had never matter to him if they saw him with anyone else, because if they didn’t like it they could leave, there was always another waiting. But this felt different seeing David with his lover.

“I think I should go, Froi. Mr. Marian could you make sure Froi gets home safely?” David asked concerned, He didn’t look up as the two shared a look that seemed special only to them.

“Of course I will,” Cross groused and turned around so he didn’t have to watch, or hear what they were saying to each other, only didn’t turn quick enough. _Shit! Did he just kiss Froi? What the hell’s the matter with me?_ Cross thought as he watched David leaving.

“So, are the two of you seeing each other now?” Cross asked, with a forced a smile.

“Well, we have been with this painting he’s working on. We have also gone to lunch a few times, like today,” Tiedoll said cautiously, not liking the darkness he saw in Cross’s eye nor the forced smile on his face.

“That’s nice,” he clipped. “Is he your boyfriend?” Cross continued not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

“I don’t know. He kissed me today,” Tiedoll said staring at the door David had walked through.

“Does he know about us?” Cross asked. Tiedoll looked at Cross and nodded his head yes.

“So he knows your mine,” Cross said, holding his anger at bay.

“I’m yours? Interesting choice of words, Cross,” Froi answered. He mulled the term over in his mind.

“Fuck yes, and right now I would love to kiss you,” Cross whispered leaning in close, so close their bodies touched. Tiedoll smiled to himself, his body hummed as he leaned against his lover and wished he could kiss him back.

“I have something to tell you, Froi,” he said in a more serious tone of voice, pulling back to look directly into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“What is it, Cross?” Tiedoll asked, worried something had happened that concerned the Noah’s.

“I needed to let you know I have broken off my relationship with Ashley,” Cross said calmly, and searched his boyfriend’s eyes for any reaction. What he saw was relief that he quickly tried to hide.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Cross. Was there any particular reason why you broke up with her?” He asked, he refused to give up hope that Cross would choose only him one day. At least the break up with Ashley was a beginning.

“She was too clingy and needy. When she wouldn’t stop whining about me not spending enough time with her, I knew I didn’t want her around any longer,” Cross answered which was largely true but, it also gave him more time to spend with Tiedoll. Who needed two girlfriends? Before Tiedoll could respond, the doctor came through the doors and walked towards them.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Briggs,” he said, extending his hand to shake both of the parent’s.

“I’ve examined the boys. Allen has severe bruising to the back of his neck, shoulders and one in the middle of the back. The welt on his face is swollen, but no broken facial bones. There isn’t much we can do for him except have him ice the area’s every couple of hours to bring the swelling down and rest. We did do an x-ray of his back rib area just to make sure the pain he’s having wasn’t from a fractured rib which is wasn’t.

“As for Kanda, the bruise to his face is getting more noticeable, plus the cut on his chin needed a couple of stitches which will fall off on their own, so he doesn’t need to come back to have them taken out. I decided to take an x-ray to make sure he didn’t have a fracture jaw which he didn’t. He’ll also need to ice the area every couple of hours to help keep the swelling down and rest. His right arm is bruised where he had been held while the other arm was twisted enough to cause a pretty bad sprain.

“We also took photos of their bruises as I’m sure an assault charge will be served on the boy that did this. We’ll have a report written up which will include the photos. There’ll be three sets of copies, one for our files, the court and your own file. We’ve dealt with this type of problem quite often so that documentation is what you’ll need for court.

“I have discharged Kanda. He’s of age so he signed his own discharge paperwork. Mr. Marian I need you to sign here for Allen’s discharge. You may go back to the room where the boys are waiting for you. Here are instructions on how to take care of their injuries when they get home. If anything should change in either one of the boys condition bring him back to the emergency room.” The doctor shook both Tiedoll’s and Cross’s hands again before leaving, and walked back through the same doors he came out of.

“Let’s go back to their room Cross and take them home,” Tiedoll said anxiously, a few tears rolled down his face. He was relieved the boys were alright and at the same time that Cross had broken up with one of his girlfriends.

“Come here,” Cross said hugging his boyfriend to comfort him. Cross really didn’t care what other people thought, anyway it looked like a friend comforting a friend.

“We need to talk, Froi…there’s so many things to talk about,” Cross said with a hitch in his voice.

“Yes Cross, there are many things to talk about, but let’s get our boys and go home,” Tiedoll whispered back, thankful to be in Cross’s arms inhaling the familiar scent of his boyfriend.    

* * *

**To be continued…**


	41. Deep Thoughts

* * *

Cross helped Allen down off the hospital bed. He held Allen’s shirt so he could slip his arms into the sleeves, carefully pulling his shirt up onto his shoulders. Allen buttoned up the front, winced when the stiff, cotton fabric rubbed against his tender skin that was bruised. His battered flesh hurt, ached deep within his muscles from where Alma’s accomplices had tugged, punched, dug and left imprints of their fingers on his body. All he wanted to do was go home to be with Kanda, to feel safe in his boyfriend’s arms once again.

“Kanda, if you feel up to it I would like to go over to Cross’s house. He and I have some documents to go over concerning the Noah’s,” Tiedoll asked his son. He wanted to make sure his son didn’t want to go home to rest, but he had a pretty good idea that he would prefer to be with Allen.

“That’s fine. I’d like to stay with Moyashi to make sure he’s okay,” his son replied, and glanced over to his boyfriend who sported a weary smile.

“Cross, if it’s alright, Kanda and I would like to come over to your house. We can go over those documents while the boys rest,” Tiedoll inquired, briefly he watched his boyfriend helping Allen.

“Yes, of course. The plan had been for both of you to come over before this calamity ever happened. I would appreciate your help,” Cross answered, and gathered the things Allen needed to take home.

Once they all left the hospital it didn’t take long before they arrived at Allen and Cross’s house. Kanda opened the car door for Allen and helped him out of the back seat with his one good hand. Physically, Kanda was in as bad a shape as Allen, but Allen’s boyfriend never faltered in being the perfect gentleman to him. How he had captured Kanda’s heart, Allen’s never really understood, but he wasn’t going to get bogged down in details about it, he belonged with Kanda and that was a fact.

The boys went into the living room and sat down on the sofa while Cross and Tiedoll spoke in the hallway. Kanda and Allen didn’t say anything, but watched the interaction between the two adults. There was a closeness that seemed to have developed between the two that Allen couldn’t remember seeing in the beginning, but he had to remember that they were old friends and he wasn’t really sure how deep their friendship had been in the past.

Whatever the two were discussing, Allen was sure they wouldn’t be privy to any of the information until Cross was good and ready to tell them. The two teenagers had been waiting for an explanation they were promised back in September about what was going on with the Noah’s which involve one, or both of them. Tiedoll turned to look at the boys and gave them a smile before he followed Allen’s guardian down the hallway to his study. They heard the study’s door close with a click.

“I wonder what they’re always talking about,” Allen uttered for only Kanda to hear.

“I don’t know, but I’d love to be a fly on the wall in the study right now,” Kanda commented, looking at where the two had stood.

“They better have something to say to us soon, because waiting around with all their secrets is getting old,” Kanda groused, tamping down his impatience about this whole mess with the Noah’s. Allen intertwined his fingers with Kanda’s which always had a way of dissipating the negative emotions Kanda felt inside. Kanda brought Allen’s hand to his lips, and placed a kiss on the top, his lips lingered.

They sat on the sofa and said nothing, but enjoyed each other’s company. Their hands intertwined and untwined, they placed their palms together, clasping and unclasping. Kanda played with Allen’s long, soft fingers, fanned his fingers out to match Allen’s then intertwined their fingers together again, ending it with another sweet kiss on the top of Allen’s hand as he looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes.

Kanda kissed Allen before the younger teen leaned his head against his chest and wondered how he could have been so lucky to have him in his life. There wasn’t a moment that went by he ever regretted asking Allen to be his boyfriend. Allen felt as if he was an extension of him…the white-hair British boy who had stolen his heart. He never wanted it back for it was Allen’s to keep and take care of—he loved him deeply.

After today’s incident, Kanda vowed to himself he would protect his boyfriend any way that he could. Maybe Cross was right he should have a restraining order served on Alma the same as Cross would for Allen. Kanda understood it wouldn’t prevent Alma from hurting them, but as least a paper trail would be started in case they needed it later.

Then the thought came back about Cross’s protectiveness of him, he still did not understand where it came from. If Tiedoll didn’t know than it had to have happened after they had separated as friends long ago. Kanda tried to search his memories, but he didn’t remember much before going to live with his grandfather, he was too young.

Allen had fallen asleep against Kanda’s chest who brushed the hair off his boyfriend’s forehead laying his injured arm on back of the sofa which had an ace bandage wrapped around his wrist up his arm. _Damn Alma_. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes to rest and tried not to think about the bastard.

In Cross’s study, Tiedoll reviewed the court documents that were left off by Rita at their lunch date weeks earlier. The new document Rita had found completed the whole picture as to why Neah wanted Allen back. Tiedoll looked up at Cross and saw his lover’s frustration staring back at him.

“Okay Cross, the document Rita found is extremely important as you already know, but you also have a lot of papers here that are duplicates. The best way to approach this is to weed out the extra copies to see how many full sets of the three documents we have in this jungle of paperwork. What do you think?” he asked his boyfriend, understanding his frustrations.

Cross took his mask off, resting his elbows on the desk rubbing his face with his hands knowing full well Tiedoll was right. Removing any copies would simplify his pile sitting in front of him. Could he really do anything to stop Neah even with all he’s learned from these documents? He knew what the family was capable of, as did Tiedoll. What if Neah hired Alma to rough up Kanda, Cross may have more to worry about than trying to keep Allen safe.

“Yes Froi, you’re right, let’s do it, at least all the papers will be organized. While we’re sorting, I’ll write up a list of what Allen and my rights are with another list specifying what Neah legally could do. This way we’ll have something put together when we talk to the boys as well as a better idea where we stand legally,” Cross’s haggard voice murmured.

He felt tired from all the researching, ready to put this matter to rest for awhile until the time came it was needed. Tiedoll hadn’t notice the circles under Cross’s eyes which were more prominent without his mask. The frown lines across his boyfriend’s forehead added to the weariness on Cross’s face. Standing up from his chair he walked over to Cross’s side, placing his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, giving him a squeeze before dropping a kiss on top of his head as he comforted him.

“This would be so much harder if you weren’t in my life right now. In the past you’ve always been there when I needed you the most. Here we are years later and you’re still standing by me even with what I put you through in the past and present.” Cross sighed heavily and placed his hand on top of Tiedoll’s. There was a rap on the door. Without moving, or thinking, Cross said to come in.

Allen and Kanda opened the door not expecting to see what they did. Both stared inquisitively at Tiedoll who had his arm around Cross’s shoulder. Neither of the two adults made an effort to move away from each other. Allen immediately discern his guardian’s ashen face that looked tired, his eyes held a dull gleam of defeat that reflected back at him, and the flames that normally burned hot had been extinguished.

“Cross, are you alright?” Allen’s voice held panic, forgetting about what he’d seen seconds ago as he walked up to the desk, eyes full of concern for his guardian.

“No, but give me a minute and I’ll be better,” Cross commented as he forced a partial smile, putting his mask back on to hide his own facial scars.

“Tiedoll are you okay?” his son asked, also with a look of concern. He took a guess that his foster father’s arm around Cross’s shoulder’s was to comfort him—nothing more.

“I’m fine,” he replied looking up at his son, giving Cross another hug before releasing him. Kanda walked into the study to stand beside Allen, both looking from one adult to the other.

“I don’t suppose you’re going to tell us what’s going on in here?” Kanda asked his voice spiked with curiosity.

“Not right now, your father and I need to sort some papers to put together an outline. When we finish, we’ll sit down to talk about things,” Cross told the boys looking up at Tiedoll who nodded in agreement. “Yes, I’m ready to answer your questions.”

“’It’s about time,” Kanda retorted before he thought about the way that sounded. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap like that.”

“We’re all on edge, son, no need to worry,” Tiedoll replied glancing down at Cross who didn’t even take the time to remark back at the boy. _He really is drained from all of this,_ Tiedoll thought, his heart aching for his boyfriend.

Tiedoll wished he could drag Cross out to the sofa. He’d have Cross lie down, putting his feet into his lap to give them a deep massage to relax his lover. Life would be nicer if the boys knew about them, and they all lived under the same roof, but the chances of that ever happening were next to none.

 _I guess it could happen if I didn’t mind living with the man while he went out with others, but what if he ever brought home a woman and I had to listen to the both of them making love in the other room?_ Tiedoll thought, shivering at the very idea, banning it from his thoughts.

“What did you boys want?” Cross asked, sitting up straight in his chair.

“It’s dinner time. I wasn’t sure what you wanted me to make,” Allen answered his guardian quietly.

“Right, I forgot about dinner. We could call out for Chinese food. I need to go down to the police station, anyway, to file charges against Alma, so I’ll pick up the food after. Tiedoll would you like to ride down with me?” Cross asked with a little more vigor.

“Sure. You two boys should be alright with Alma in jail, but we’ll make sure the doors are locked anyway. Allen, are you feeling all right? You look peaked,” Tiedoll asked walking over to the white-haired teen, placing his hand on the boy’s forehead which felt warmer then usual.

“Allen, maybe you should lie down to take a short nap before dinner. Your feeling warm, take a couple of Tylenol before you lay down,” Tiedoll advised, seeing Allen’s half-hooded eyes, his face flushed from a possible fever.

“Yeah, I’m kind of burnt out,” he grinned, leaning against Kanda who put his good arm around his boyfriend.

“Allen, why don’t you do as Tiedoll suggested. You do look run down from today’s encounter with Alma,” his guardian said, uneasy about Allen’s physical condition.

“You two go do what you need to. I’ll take Moyashi upstairs to take a nap before dinner, heck I could use one, too,” Kanda said, stifling a yawn. Kanda turned his boyfriend around, walking him out of the study towards the stairs. Cross straighten out the papers and placed them in one pile on the corner of his desk.

“We should be able to sort these out quickly. I think it’s a good idea to bring the boys in on this now. After all, they have seen things going on without knowing why, plus it may simplify my life not having to keep anything from Allen,” Cross said, standing up to face Tiedoll.

They heard the thunk of Allen’s bedroom door close. Cross couldn’t wait any longer, taking hold of Tiedoll’s arm he pulled him into an embrace, hugging him tightly, placing a kiss on his shoulder before he pulled back kissing his boyfriend’s warm, soft lips. He’s needed to do that since he saw his lover with David. Damn he didn’t want to lose his boyfriend to David, but time will tell.

“Come on, Froi, let’s go to the police station so I can get this over with,” he said, escorting Tiedoll to the front door, making sure it was locked after closing it.

Kanda looked out the window and caught sight of Cross opening the door for his foster father, the same as he does for Moyashi. _They must have been very good friends in the past for Cross to allow Tiedoll to hug him_ , he thought as he watched them drive away.

He looked back at the bed where his boyfriend was sound asleep. Today’s ordeal had taken a great deal of energy out of his boyfriend, making Kanda worry how much more Allen would be able to take if Alma continued harassing them. He could never leave him, but what if it meant Allen would be safer not being around him? Kanda thought for a moment what it would be like not having Allen around. The very thought made him ill, feeling the bottom of his stomach drop out along with a heaviness in his chest. No, his world would stop if he ever had to give him up.

He walked to the bed and climbed on top to lie down on his side next to Allen. He prompted his head up with his good hand looking down at his beautiful boyfriend. He lightly traced the scar on his lover’s lovely face with his finger, wondering if the strange red lines were some sort of symbol.

The scar had never really crossed his mind, for it was part of Allen who he loved dearly. It had never been an issue for him. He couldn’t imagine what the younger teen must have gone through growing up with the scar. Kids must have made fun of him most of the time which made him shutter. _Whoever the bastard was that had marred him deserves to die_ , Kanda thought, anger bristling inside of him at the evil person who had done this to his lover, and worse, when he was a small child.

The question about who would have done such a thing to Allen had crossed his mind once or twice before, but he also wondered if Allen had ever wanted to know who had done it. Maybe if it didn’t bother Allen Cross would tell them how it came to be. His lover moved turning onto his side, fluffing the pillow under his head. He looked at Kanda through the slits in his eyes giving him a weak smile before closing them, falling back to sleep.

Kanda bent down and kissed him on the cheek, happy to see he had fallen back to sleep. Sometimes Kanda wondered if his heart would burst he cared so much for this boy lying next to him. What’s going to happen if he gets accept at one of the colleges he applied to? He would prefer to go to BOC where Lavi is going. They have the best fencing team of all the colleges, plus it was close to home.

Would Allen join him at the college he would go to? He had to be realistic, they would have to separate at some point to finish their degrees, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. He knew at the end of the school year both of them were going to have to face changes, but he didn’t have to think about that right now. He laid his head on the pillow next to Allen’s, moving in closer and draped his sprained arm over his waist. He closed his eyes inhaling his boyfriend’s familiar scent. Before long, Kanda too had succumbed to sleep.

It was quiet when Tiedoll and Cross came into the house. They brought the bags of Chinese food into the kitchen figuring the flavorsome aroma of the food would wake Allen up and he’d be bounding down the stairs before long. But that didn’t happen, so Cross headed to the stairway to yell up to Allen that the food was here. Tiedoll put his finger to Cross’s lips which Cross ended up taking into his mouth, sucking on it, making Tiedoll’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

“I put my finger on your lips to quiet you, but I’m not one to complain if it was misinterpreted,” Tiedoll whispered to his boyfriend, the heat rising inside.

“We should quietly go up and check on them. They both had a traumatic experience today,” he said, trying not to moan with Cross having his way with him right there at the base of the stairs.

Cross backed Tiedoll up against the wall, his knee prompting his lover to separate his legs, allowing him to slip in-between. Cross pressed himself into Tiedoll’s thigh as his lover pressed into his, both moving against the other, creating that enjoyable sensation. Tiedoll groaned in pleasure, but he needed to come to his senses with the boys upstairs.

“Cross, stop. The boys could come out of their room at any minute,” Tiedoll said, doing his best to sound serious, but he didn’t push his lover away from him because he wanted to finish what they had started.

“We’ll pick this up later in my study,” Cross whispered, licking his lover’s neck which only made him moan again. They slowly pulled apart from each other, aching and throbbing, the large bulge in front stretched wretchedly against the fabric of their pants. Cross smirked at Tiedoll when he looked down at his lover’s crotch understanding his misery. Tiedoll blushed, turning his head away from Cross’s smirk.

They started to ascend the stairs with Tiedoll glancing back quickly to see where Cross’s hands were as they made their way up to Allen’s bedroom. Once in front of Allen’s room, Cross placed his hand on the cool, brass doorknob quietly opening his door. Tiedoll smiled when he saw Allen cuddled up close to Kanda whose arm hung over his waist. It warmed his heart at seeing his son’s peaceful look holding his boyfriend in his arms.

Kanda’s foster father entered the room finding a blanket to cover the two. Going to the window he drew the drapes to keep the light subdued from the later afternoon sun before walking back to Cross who quietly closed the door.

“You look like a mother hen checking her chicks,” Cross whispered, teasing his boyfriend, grinning.

“I love being the protect parent, and so would you if you’d allow yourself to have the privilege,” Tiedoll whispered back, giving Cross a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Let’s go eat. At the same time we can put the paperwork in order. Maybe we’d have time to put some other things in order to,” Cross said smirking at Tiedoll, patting his buttocks when they descended the stair.

They retired to the study with their Chinese food, settling down to sort paperwork. When they finished, there were two sets of documents, minus the new document to one of the sets, so Cross made a copy giving them two complete sets.

“Froi, I want you to keep a set, just in case something should happen to me,” he said quietly, his eyes were on the papers, but his mind was elsewhere, thinking about the possibilities that could happen to Allen and him.

“It’s probably a good idea to keep another set somewhere other than your home, but I refuse to think of anything happening to you.”

“I know Mana was concerned enough about his family to put me in charge of raising Allen even knowing the type of person I am,” he said, looking Tiedoll directly in the eyes, ignoring his comment.

“Cross, you were never a bad person. Mana had seen the good in you to choose you over his own brother to care for Allen. That’s the sort of person you are,” his boyfriend countered, never taking his eyes from Cross’s.

“I would like to ask something of you,” Tiedoll said.

“What’s that?”

“You’ve said some things and acted as if you knew Kanda before you had met him here. I’d like you to tell me the truth about knowing my son.” Tiedoll had wanted to ask Cross for months about this, but has let it slide until now. Kanda had been asking question about Cross’s protectiveness and he hasn’t had any answers for him. He needed to know the truth.

“Alright, I’ll tell you first then I’ll tell Kanda and Allen the truth. It’s about a promise I made to Kanda’s grandfather before you had taken him in by his request. I guess when I tell Kanda about it, I should tell Allen at the same time about the mark on his face.”

“Cross, I know how much it upsets you to think back about that incident, but Allen has a right to know,” Tiedoll said gently with a soothing voice. Cross agreed it was time to explain things to Allen, too. For the next forty-five minutes he told Tiedoll everything about knowing Kanda from before.

“Wow, I never knew that about Kanda’s grandfather. He never shared that information with me. Thank you, Cross,” Tiedoll replied after listening to what Cross had to say, grateful he had done so.

“We’ll tell the boys…,” Tiedoll began.

“’We’ll tell the boys’, what?” Kanda asked, interrupting his foster father. Allen stood beside Kanda, still a little sleepy after waking up from hunger, but he was just as interested in hearing what someone wanted to tell them.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	42. Uncovering the Past

* * *

Startled, Tiedoll’s hand flew to his chest with a gasp, quickly looking over at the door where Allen and Kanda had caught him off guard.

“What did you mean by saying, “we’ll tell the boys”, Tiedoll. It sounds like the two of you are ready to answer our questions,” Kanda said boldly. “Well, is it? Is it time?” he added.

“First, let’s get the two of you something to eat. It’ll be best to hear what Cross has to say on a full stomach then to lose your appetites and not eat at all. We can talk after,” Tiedoll responded, glancing over at Cross who nodded his head yes.

Tiedoll got up from his chair, leaving the room, heading towards the kitchen with Allen, Kanda and Cross following him. It could take hours for Cross to explain all the information they had, plus answer the many questions the boys would ask along the way, so, yes, it was better if they listened with a full stomach.

In the kitchen, Tiedoll took down plates from the cabinet. Allen grabbed one and filled it with an assortment of Chinese food then placed it in the microwave to re-heat. Kanda was scraping out one of the boxes of rice when Cross came over to add more food to his plate, neither saying a word.

Allen sat down and started to eat immediately, scarfing down the plate of Chinese food before Kanda had a chance to take a couple of bites. Allen sat back in his chair deciding if he wanted seconds while Kanda leaned towards his boyfriend with a napkin and wiped the sauce from the side his mouth.

“I would lick it off, but I don’t think those two would approve,” Kanda whispered to Allen, winking. Allen flashed his boyfriend a mischievous smirk, his eyes glittering sinfully.

When everyone had finished dinner they retired to the living room to talk. Kanda and Allen took the sofa while Cross and Tiedoll moved their chairs in diagonally, facing the boys, creating a comfortable arrangement for conversation.

“So Cross, where do you begin?” Kanda asked tersely, coming straight to the point.

“That’s one thing I like about you Kanda, your conciseness,” he countered with a sneer.

“I guess the best place to start would be with your question about my protectiveness. But first, let me clear up the reasons for not liking you in the beginning. Allen was smitten from the first day he met you. I didn’t want him getting hurt from some guy who strung him along, using him while still with his boyfriend.” Cross started before being interrupted by Kanda.

“I wasn’t stringing Allen along…” Kanda quipped, being cut short before he finished.

“Kanda, you haven’t let me explain everything. You’re the one who wanted to know what had been going on back then. So, I suggest you sit back and allow me to finish what I have to say before jumping in,” Cross spouted, looking straight at Kanda, his eyes flared with flames when all of a sudden he realized he needed to cool down.

“I know you weren’t stringing Allen along, because when your ex-boyfriend first assaulted you, I went straight to Froi to make sure you were all right. It was then Froi explained the circumstances surrounding you and Alma as well as what was happening between Allen and you. He asked me to stop interfering with your relationship to allow it to develop on its own.

“I’ll admit, at the time, I was drinking heavily. Between my anger about the whole mess with the Noah’s, along with my constant drinking, it had affected my behavior. I didn’t take the time to recognize my anger was directed totally at Allen and you. It was after Allen fell down the stairway that your father helped me realize I was drinking too much and taking it out on Allen. He pointed out I needed to re-direct my anger at the people responsible, which I’m doing.”

“Now, Kanda, do you have any other questions regarding this matter?” Cross asked, pausing, surprised when he received a nod from the older teenager to continue. “Good, I believe we’ve cleared up the “not liking you” part.”

“You’ve been wondering why I have been concern, protective, or whatever you want to call it. I explained to your father how I had known you before coming here. You were probably too young to remember, or your mind disassociated from the events, in any case, I was on an assignment to investigate the Noah’s for the organization I worked for.

“I was on my way to interview a young couple who had information concerning the Noah’s. When I took the turn to their house, I saw the top floor of their home burning in full blaze. I quickly parked my car across the street and called 911 as I rushed towards the house, not sure if they were trapped inside. That’s when I spotted a young child standing in the downstairs front window crying. Breaking through the front door, I grabbed the child and ran outside with him to safety, coughing from smoke inhalation, but before the ambulance pulled up, he had fallen unconscious.

“The house had burnt to the ground by the time fire trucks arrived. Kanda, you were the child that was standing in the window. You must have been four, maybe five years old at the time,” Cross accounted to the older teenager, cautiously watching Kanda for any signs he was overwhelmed.

“Continue on,” Kanda urged in a cracked voice. He needed to know the rest of what had happened back then even if it was painful to hear.

“Very well, I rode in the ambulance with you to the emergency room where I talked with the authorities. A person who knew your family had come forward, giving us the name of your grandfather and his address. While you were in the hospital, I went in search of your grandfather who lived in the area. Once I had located him, I visited explaining what had happened with the fire and that his name came up as next to kin. Far as we knew, you had no other living relatives.

“The organization I worked for, allowed me to continue helping you until you’re grandfather had obtained custody and you were settled into your new home. After the paperwork was completed, and you were legally in your grandfather’s care, he asked me if I would consider taking you in if anything should happen to him—he was gaining on old age. I told him I couldn’t due to my position with the organization, but that I did know of a man who would raise you as his own and love you. That’s when I gave him your foster’s father name, Tiedoll, but at the same time he had me promise that I would continue to protect you if any trouble arose in your life.

“That’s how Tiedoll came to be friends with your grandfather. He wanted Tiedoll to meet you, to be part of your life while he was still alive, to make sure the two of you were a good match. Luckily, he lived long enough for you to learn many skills as well as knowledge about your heritage. You were about twelve years old when your grandfather died, and Tiedoll took you in continuing to care for you. At the time, you had seemed to have accepted Tiedoll.

“I would guess with the loss of your parents, years before, then the loss of your grandfather, you had turned inwards, not allowing anyone to get close to you. I believe this behavior change was a safety mechanism to protect yourself if anything should happen to Tiedoll. You couldn’t bare another loss, so if you didn’t get too close to him it wouldn’t hurt as much if you lost him,” Cross explained. Stopping, Cross got up from his chair to walk around the room, agitated. He should know how Kanda coped because that’s exactly what he did in his own relationships.

 _How the hell does he know all this about me?_ “What happened to my parent?” Kanda asked, already sure he knew the answer. Even though he had loved his grandfather dearly, he wouldn’t talk about his parents and what had happened to them, it must have been too painful for him.

“They were killed in the fire,” Cross answered, leaning one shoulder against the wall, his arms crossed in front of him as he stared over at the older teenager, making sure he was all right.

“I thought so,” Kanda said softly. Cross watched Kanda’s eyes stare straight ahead, looking at something that wasn’t there with a solemn look on his face.

Tiedoll quickly got up from his chair and walked over and sat next to his son on the sofa’s arm. He wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders, giving him a hug to let him know he didn’t need to handle this on his own. Allen squeezed his boyfriend’s hand in a silent gesture of support from him too.

“Do you know how the fire was started?” Kanda asked, swallowing hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.

“The fire didn’t start by itself, it was set by someone. Seeing I was to meet with your parents that day about the Noah’s, the organization assumed their family was behind setting the fire. We could never find out why your parents had been targeted, because I never had the chance to speak with them. At the scene, there wasn’t any evidence of the Noah’s starting the fire which there never is, so we couldn’t bring any formal charges against the Noah’s. Which was another reason your grandfather wanted me to keep an eye out for your safety,” Cross explained, watching Kanda’s eyes change from sorrow to anger.

“That certainly explains a lot about your behavior. Tiedoll did you know all this before?” Kanda questioned his foster father, his eyes searching those soft-brown eyes for any depiction from him. He should know better, he’s always been up front with anything Kanda has asked him.

“No, I learned about it tonight just before you came to the doorway,” he replied, stroking his son’s long, ponytail. “Are you alright with knowing all of this?”

“Yes, I’d rather know the truth then to keep wondering about my past. Cross, how did you know about my change in behavior after my grandfather died?” Kanda asked evenly, looking Cross directly in the eye. He kept his voice steady even though his stomach quivered, feeling as if it was tied up in knots being twisted, pushing the bile up into his throat.

“I had told your grandfather I’d keep my eye on you if anything happened to you. For awhile, I watched from a distance. Later, I had another agent who was working in the area report back to me. In one of the reports it stated he had seen your quick-temper turn worse and that you were distancing yourself from Tiedoll, not allowing him to help you through your sorrow.

“It was at the point I felt I needed to do something when another report arrived on my desk stating that Tiedoll was dealing with the problem very well, which I already knew he would. I never doubted Tiedoll’s love for you, or that he would always be there nurturing you, protecting you,” Cross explained, waiting for Kanda’s response.

“Is that all you needed to tell me?” Kanda asked.

“Yes, as far as you’re concerned, but you can always ask me questions if you need to know more. I might have missed some information. Should I stop there?” Cross asked, looking at the two boys. His eyes rested on Kanda wondering if this had been too much for him to absorb all at once. Maybe the boys needed a break, but Allen wanted to move on.

“If no one minds, I’d like to know how you met my adoptive father and how I became your charge,” Allen asked, ready to have some of his questions answered.

“Very well, but before I do, there’s something I want you to know about when you first came to live with me,” Cross said, looking seriously at Allen, wondering if he should open up, making himself vulnerable. _Shit, at this point didn’t Allen deserve and have a right to know?_ Cross wasn’t sure if he could say what he wanted to tell Allen, or if he should just keep it to himself like he has for years. Cross pondered about it for a moment, finally deciding he would.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	43. Torturous Past

* * *

Cross decided Allen had the right to know why he had distanced himself while he was growing up. For now, Cross was going to set aside his pride, because he felt Allen deserved to know the truth. Cross was ready to admit his imperfections, but he wasn’t the type of man to say he was sorry…this would have to be the next best thing to an apology as far as he was concerned.

“Allen, I don’t know what you remember when you first came to live with me. You were such a small, innocent tyke when your uncle Neah handed you over to me in extreme pain from your scar. Every time I had to change your bandages, exposing the wound to the air, it increased you pain level, and there wasn’t anything I could do to ease your agony, except to make you as comfortable as I could. That’s when I started getting closer to you…in my own way, but I’ll explain more about that later.

“After the first couple of years, Neah’s minacious words came back to haunt me about his determination to take you away from me. It was at that time I stopped myself from feeling anything for you. Maybe I was selfish, but I’d experienced enough loss in my past, so I closed myself off from you. I figured I couldn’t lose something I never had,” Cross said, glancing over at Tiedoll and felt butterflies stir in his stomach for the man…the man he still couldn’t admit he loved. Losing Tiedoll had plagued him for years wondering if he had done the right thing leaving him, or a better term might be, run away from him.

“Unfortunately, I never thought about how it would impact you by not being approachable, or available for your needs…it’s the one thing I regret not seeing sooner. Well, that’s what I wanted you to know, but you’ll never hear me say anything about this again,” Cross confessed.

Cross wasn’t going to dwell on it, it was in the past and telling Allen he regretted it was enough. A feeling of release came over Allen when Cross had confirmed what he had thought was the problem all along, easing any self-doubt that the man didn’t care about him when he first came to live with his guardian.

“Your adoptive father, Mana Walker and I met while I was investigating the Noah’s. I knew before meeting him that he had already distanced himself from the clan, along with his brother, Neah. Though, at the time I met them, Neah had thoughts about returning home. His brother tried to tell him it wasn’t a healthy environment, and it wouldn’t be long before their family ruined him as a person with their controlling, manipulative actions, but Neah loved money and going home meant he wouldn’t have to worry about money ever again.

“I stayed in contact with your adoptive father becoming friends. It was a few years later you came into Mana’s life. You had been orphaned as a baby, because your parents couldn’t deal with your “disfigured” arm, calling it, _Satan’s red arm_.

“Luckily for you, Mana had some unexpected business to attend to at the orphanage. At the conclusion of his business, the managing director took Mana on a tour of the building. They were walking past your room when the director noticed a large group of children surrounding a small child on the floor who was being unmercifully picked on. He immediately went into the room breaking up the group of children. When they had scattered, you were on the floor, your clothing torn and the sleeve of your shirt ripped off exposing your red arm.

“From what Mana had told me, you looked up at him with big, silver-grey eyes pooled with tears that hadn’t spilt, losing his heart to you. Shortly after the incident he adopted you.” Cross paused, waiting to see if Allen had anything to say, but the younger teen’s response was tears flowing down his cheeks, unable to speak.

Cross watched Kanda get up from the sofa and grab a box of tissues and brought them back for Allen before he sat back down and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder pulling him close. Allen nodded for Cross to continue.

“Mana had called me a couple years after he had adopted you wanting to meet with me. There had been some discord between him and his father and along with Neah’s input about Mana’s thoughts about adopting you caused more dispute, though neither knew he had already gone through with the adoption. Mana never went into detail, but he feared for his life at the time. Most importantly, he was afraid what would happen to you if anything went astray. He wanted me to have legal guardianship of you incase anything should happen to him.

“I wanted to do this for him and you, because I knew Neah well enough to know he would manipulate and use you for whatever purpose he had in mind until you became useless to him, and then he wouldn’t bat an eye to leave you on a street corner to fend for yourself.

“I accepted Mana’s offer before resigning from the organization to have a fresh start. The organization had appreciated all my years of service, recommending me to a new innovated science company which hired me to start up a new department in the area of research and development. I was transferred out here to another branch as the director of research and development.

“In the meantime, Mana had the paperwork drawn up with his attorney that he thought he could trust, and we signed the document. Six months later, I had a house nearer my new career as well as the document assigning me as your guardian. Shortly after my move, your adoptive father was killed by some unknown assailant.” Cross paused, tears streamed down Allen’s cheeks. Cross’s chest tightened, restricting his breathing as he looked at the distraught younger teenager.

“Would you like me to stop, Allen?” he asked, not wanting this to be too much for his charge to bear.

“No, I’ll be fine,” Allen assured his guardian. He was okay as long as he was in Kanda’s arms he felt safe. “Cross, how was my adoptive father killed?” he asked, his voice quavering. Kanda felt Allen’s body start to tremble and hugged him closer, taking his free hand and intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend’s.

“He’d been stabbed in the back while walking down a crowded street. The assailant hit a vital organ and he died on the way to the hospital from internal bleeding,” Cross said gently. “Are you sure you want me to continue on?” Cross questioned, receiving his answer with a nod of Allen’s head.

“All right, but if you can’t listen to anymore just tell me to stop,” Cross told his charge. The red-head wanted Allen to know he had control over how much he wanted to hear. Allen looked up at Kanda, their eyes locked together as they communicated silently before Kanda broke their gaze and gave Allen a kiss on his forehead then they turned their attention back to Cross.

“Where was I? Oh yes, after Mana had died, I flew out immediately to where he had been living, but by the time my plane landed, Neah had taken you, refusing to give you to me. I ended up having to take Neah to court to prove the documentation was legal, making me your guardian, and won the law suit. The day I went to his mansion to pick you up—,” Cross stopped as he remembered that terrible day when he saw Allen again after his adoptive father’s death.

Tiedoll immediately got up from his chair and walked swiftly over to Cross who stood by the fireplace. Cross’s hand gripped the mantle as if it was holding him up. Tiedoll came up behind him, placing his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder to comfort him, upset they couldn’t hug.

The two boys looked on shocked by this…this what? Another emotional moment for Cross that Tiedoll felt spurred to be there for him? The two teenagers kept quiet as not to interrupt them knowing Tiedoll was once again comforting this strong, stoic man. Cross patted Tiedoll’s hand giving him a half smile before both men went back to their chairs. Cross looked over at Allen and hoped it was the right thing to do in telling him this part of the story.

“Allen, as I said earlier, I don’t know what you remember from that day, or if you have any memories about the day I came to pick you up…you were still so very young. It was a traumatic day for both of us. They had your belongings on the outside steps which I quickly placed into the trunk of my car before going inside to get you.

“When I walked into the foyer, I heard your screams from upstairs and rushed to the bottom of the stairway were I watched Neah carry you down with a blanket wrapped around you, covering your head. You were so small and fragile. My first thought was you were terrible sick, crying from your illness, but when I took you out of Neah’s arms I saw what they had done to you…” Cross choked, pausing, dropping his head into his hands as he recalled that day.

Tiedoll glanced over at Kanda who immediately knew the look in his father’s eyes…he should hold Allen closer for this part. Cross collected himself then sat upright again, wishing he didn’t have to remember that day all over again. He had no idea with drudging up these past memories that they would be so painful without having the alcohol to drown them out.

“When I took you from his arms I saw that he had branded your face with the “Pentacle” mark of the Noah’s. The left side of your small face was swollen and raw, and you screamed your little lungs out in excruciating pain…your voice finally giving out it became so hoarse. My anger flared immediately, swearing he would pay for what he’d done to you with Neah swearing back at me that he would one day take you back, so I better prepare myself. That preparation for me was shutting you out emotionally.

“Anyway, I brought you immediately to the hospital emergency room where they sedated you to calm you down so the doctor could treat the raw, burnt skin. The mark had sliced over your eyelid, swelling it to the point the doctors feared there was a chance of losing sight in the eye which luckily you didn’t.

“I sat up many nights holding you when you would start screaming, never sure if it was from the pain, or a nightmare you repeatedly had from what they had done to you. When the wounds had healed it left you with the red, scar on your face, similar to a tattoo, but wasn’t, nor was it a true branding which would have left a different type of scar tissue,” Cross explained.

The scar on Allen’s face started with a red pentagram at his forehead with a red line trailing down severing his eyebrow, marring his eyelid. It picked back up just under his eye and hooked slightly at his cheekbone, curving down the side of his face close to the chin. There was an extra line of the scar that ran parallel just under his eye.  

“I’m not going to say I’m sorry for not telling you this earlier. In fact, I wouldn’t have told you for another couple of years, but we have Neah intruding into our lives and I don’t know what he’s up to,” Cross finished. He watched tears stream down Allen’s face. Much to Cross’s surprise, Allen got up from the sofa and rushed over to him. The white-haired teen wrapped his arms around his guardian’s neck and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you…, “Allen choked on his words, congested from crying.

“What are you thanking me for? I made your life miserable for years,” Cross said as he tried to keep his voice steady and even.

“Thank you for getting me away from those awful people and for fighting for me. You cared Cross…you actually did care about me. Yes, it was hard not knowing where your anger was coming from—it was hurtful. I always felt like it was my entire fault that I couldn’t do anything to please you,” Allen whimpered, now sobbing on Cross’s shoulder as all the hurt flooded out, but what surprised Allen the most was when Cross hugged him back. Allen knew this was a special moment indeed that would never be repeated, but at least he knew Cross had cared about him and had only tried to protect him all this time.

Allen pulled back and saw his guardian’s eye wetted from his emotions. He knew he didn’t have to worry anymore about Cross’s actions. Now when Cross and him sparred verbally, bantering nasty words at each other, they’ll both know the other cares.

“I love you, Cross. You did the best you could under the circumstances in raising me,” Allen confessed, he knew he would never hear those words from his guardian again, but somewhere deep inside he knew Cross loved him as a son—he just had a lousy way of showing it.

Kanda got up off the sofa and went to Allen after he saw a flicker of distress in Cross’s eye signaling him to come take Allen…everything Cross had talked about came crashing down on him. Allen released his guardian and stood up, glad to be held by Kanda.

“You better take good care of him, Kanda, or you’ll have me to reckon with,” Cross said sternly, but Kanda saw the relief in the man’s eye, knowing it was just an act. Cross pushed himself out of his chair and motioned to Tiedoll to follow him into the kitchen. This gave Kanda and Allen a chance to discuss and digest all the information they had learned, plus Cross needed some space to recover from those horrible memories.

The two teenagers sat in silence for awhile, shell shocked by what Cross had told them. Allen never remembered how the mark on his face had gotten there—now he knew. Kanda had never mentioned the scar, and Allen tended to forget about it unless someone asked, or he looked in the mirror. Come to think of it, Kanda had never asked about his arm either, he had accepted him for what he was.

“Kanda, you’ve never asked me about the scar on my face, or my odd arm and hand. Has it ever bothered you when you look at me? Or touch my arm and hand? How do you feel about them?” Allen asked his boyfriend, his eyes filled with uncertainty. Kanda sat up and faced Allen straight on, looking directly into his eyes.

“Moyashi, I have never asked because those things are not important to me. You are beautiful in my eyes, there are no flaws, only how handsome you are,” Kanda said, meaning every word. He looked into his boyfriend’s silvery eyes to see if he believed him. Leaning forward he kissed both of Allen’s eyes gently, taking his red hand, kissing it like he has so many times before.

“Don’t hide any part of you from me,” he said, his fingers lightly rubbed Allen’s red hand and then kissed it again.

“Moyashi, you can hide it from the world, that’s fine, but you have never hidden it from me in the past and I don’t want you to start now. Never feel uncomfortable with it in my presences. Do you understand? Do you believe how I feel about these things?” Kanda asked. He wanted to make sure Allen never felt self-conscious about those two things.

“Yes Kanda, I believe you. I guess hearing about it made me doubt my appearance to you. It won’t happen again, just keep telling me I’m beautiful and it won’t exist anymore,” Allen responded. Kanda kissed his lover with all the passion in his heart, making sure his boyfriend understood.

Kanda pulled back and looked at his boyfriend. “Anyway, I think it makes you look sexy,” Kanda whispered quietly with a smirk, winking at his boyfriend who smiled at his lover’s comment.

“What about you Kanda. Are you okay with Cross being overly protective?” he asked.

“Yes, if my grandfather had asked Cross to watch out for me then he knew the man could be trusted. I respected my grandfather, so I respect his wishes about what he wanted Cross to do,” Kanda said, assured his grandfather had done everything for his best interest.

“I see your mind working, Allen. What are you thinking about?” Kanda asked.

“I was just wondering about those documents Cross and your father have been discussing. The only one I saw was at Christmas which had my name, Mana’s and Cross’s on it. How many other documents did Cross find, and for what? Plus, I would like to ask Cross more about my adoptive family and what’s the deal with them.” Allen said.

“Yeah and what about this organization he’s always mentioning. He doesn’t call it a company,” Kanda added.

“You’re right Kanda, and why was the organization looking into the Noah family? What could they have possibly done to warrant an investigation? Well, I guess we have some more questions for Cross to answer. Come on, Kanda, let’s go get a soda,” Allen finished, taking Kanda’s hand as they headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	44. The Documents

* * *

Cross and Tiedoll entered the kitchen after Allen’s guardian had explained what he knew about Kanda’s and Allen’s past. He had begun to second guess himself if it was the right thing to do.

“Froi, do you think I told them too much all at once?” Cross asked seeking reassurance from his boyfriend.

“No Cross I don’t, this is something the two of them are entitled to know and they are both mature enough to handle the truth. I wouldn’t worry about it, in fact, knowing our sons they’ll probably have a ton of questions for you later,” Tiedoll said with a warm smile, standing in front of his boyfriend. He placed his hand on Cross’s arm, and hoped his words would embolden his boyfriend’s uneasiness that he had done the right thing.

“You have always believed in me, Froi. Heaven knows why,” Cross countered, placing his hand over Tiedoll’s.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Cross. Tonight you showed the man that has been hidden inside for years. The man who really cares about others…you just hadn’t recognized him,” Tiedoll replied, smirking at his lover.

“Damn, I could fuck you right now,” Cross leaned forward, whispering into his boyfriend’s ear. Tiedoll turned cherry red, a zing of excitement flashed through his groin. He looked around to make sure the boys weren’t in earshot before he moved to stand beside Cross and rested against the countertop.

“You’re cute when you blush,” Cross added with a smirk. _Yeah, just like someone else who thinks I’m adorable when I blush,_ Tiedoll thought and wished that had not come to mind.

“Cross, you are doing great at explaining everything to the boys. Who knows, maybe after you finish telling them about the documents concerning Allen they may have some ideas,” Tiedoll suggested, directing the conversation back to the topic they had previously discussed. The two teenagers entered the kitchen and heard the tail end of what Tiedoll had said.

“What ideas?” Allen asked, walking to the refrigerator and opened it to take two sodas out and handed one to Kanda.

“I think it’s related to the documents Cross had promised to go over with us,” Kanda guessed, his eyes traveled over to the two adults who stood very close to one another. _Interesting, Cross allows my foster father to stand so close when I’ve only seen Cross’s women do that,_ Kanda pondered.

 _I wonder what type of relationship the two of them had back when they were in the organization together. Wait! Tiedoll had been in the same organization as Cross, could he also have been investigating the Noah’s? This could possibly shed some light on why the two are so close,_ Kanda thought, as he continued watching them.

“Yes, it’s about the court documents,” Cross huffed, his eyes narrowed with a flicker of wariness as he stared at Kanda who had a calculating look in his eyes. _I wonder what the boy’s thinking—trouble I’m sure_.

“Well…why don’t we go back into the living room to continue our discussion,” Tiedoll suggested, and hopes to disperse the tension that had suddenly risen around them. Cross and Kanda sighed heavily, and the all left the kitchen to go back to sit in the living room.

“So Cross, what are these mysterious documents you have been reading for the past few months,” Kanda grumbled, annoyed with Cross’s look he had given him in the kitchen. _What did I do to rile suspicion in the man?_ He thought, and waited for Cross to begin.

“One of the documents was Mana Walker’s Will which was amended to name me as your legal guardian, Allen,” Cross began. Tiedoll handed Cross the first document which was Mana Walker’s Will with the amendment.

“At the time, I hadn’t paid much attention to the contents of the Will. Mainly, because I was in court battling your uncle to prove I was given legal guardianship by your adoptive father, and then my concerns were about your facial burns and the pain you were in.” Cross winced at the memory, pausing for only a moment.

“I had never looked at it again until recently when Neah started to show up unexpectedly, which made me wonder what he was up to.”

“I remembered the comment Neah had said to me the day I picked you up from his home, where he swore he would take you away from me one day. I got to thinking how strange that seemed when Neah had hated you from the beginning. Your uncle Neah had been paranoid from the start and thought you could be a potential threat to him if his brother considered adoption. So, in order to squash the idea he had brought the possibility of adoption and other lies to his father’s attention which caused more discord between Mana and your grandfather.

“Allen, even the scar he put on your face with the Noah’s mark puzzled me as to why he would do that. Was it so everyone would know you belonged to the family, or was it a punishment because Mana had adopted you?

“During all the time it took to heal your facial wounds your uncle never came to see you, nor did he bothered contacting me to see how you were doing all the years you were growing up. So, I figured his threat might have been because of being defeated in court. That is, until a few months ago when he showed up at my office. I wouldn’t talk to him, but he refused to leave unless we discussed what he wanted. I agreed to meet for dinner with him that night.” Cross rubbed his brow as he remembered that terrible dinner where he had to stay the perfect gentleman when all he wanted to do was punch the man’s face.

“The strangest thing about all of this was months before I had felt apprehensive—that something terrible was going to happen. I hated the uneasiness as if a premonition had come over me that would change my life, and that it had to do with Neah Walker. I couldn’t deal with it, so the bottles of wine and women helped me to forget, but it only increased my anger,” Cross said, wondering what the hell has come over him to tell the boys so many details. Maybe it was because it gave Allen more explanation as to why he had been a bastard back then.

“So, what did Uncle Neah want?” Allen asked, nervously, afraid of what the answer would be.

“He wanted you back to be part of the family. I told him to go to hell. He said he would ask you to come back to the east with him which I told him over my dead body. Then he came to visit you at the hospital and again on Thanksgiving Day.”

“You mentioned that Mr. Tiedoll knows about the Noah’s reputation. How did he know?” Allen asked. He had been puzzled as to why Tiedoll would know they were ruthless people.

“Well, at the time, I hadn’t realized Tiedoll was still working for the organization…our paths had never crossed. Without knowing it, we both were involved with the case investigating the Noah family up until Kanda came along and he quit the organization. That’s how he became aware of what the family was capable of and that the local law enforcement always seemed to look the other way when it had anything to do with a family member.” Cross was interrupted by Kanda.

“So, you were in the same organization as Cross,” Kanda pointedly said to his foster father, “and on the same case. Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Kanda asked, hurt.

“Because Kanda, you had never asked. Everything you asked me over the years, I had always told you the truth. I guess there was never an opportunity for the subject to come up, though you knew I fought in the war alongside Cross which was the organization. The investigative work I did came later after war time,” Tiedoll explained to his son. He got up and walked over to the sofa, and sat on the arm next to Kanda once again.

“Are you okay with this, Kanda? Is this something you would like to talk to me about later?” Tiedoll’s soft voice asked his son. Kanda looked up at Tiedoll, and knew his foster father would never keep something like that from him intentionally.

Tiedoll gave his son a hug to remind him he loved him, and Allen squeezed his boyfriend’s hand as a way to let him know he was right there with him if he needed him. Cross watched his boyfriend interact with his son and wondered if what he saw in Kanda’s eyes might have been related to the issues he had just explained about his father’s involvement.

“What was this organization the two of you worked for? What did they do for investigative work? And why the hell were they investigating the Noah’s?” Kanda asked, combining his questions with Allen’s.

“Cross, we might as well let them know what we were doing for the organization,” Tiedoll said, he looked distressed.

“Very well, there isn’t a whole lot to say, but if you want to know I’ll try to explain,” Cross said, slightly annoyed having to explain who they had worked for.

“First of all, this information is not to be told publicly. The organization is called “Central Agency”, but the employees call it the organization. It was first instituted sometime in the 1920’s to help fight organized mob crimes; you may be more familiar with the term the mafia, but there were also families and individuals conducting illegal activities. For the most part, the organization assisted law enforcement agencies, as well as the FBI when that came into play. We investigated any illegal enterprise for profit.

“For awhile the organization assisted the military with infiltrating high ranking military personnel. Tiedoll and I were Generals with the Black Order Unit who chose us to be teammates. Your teammate was a comrade you had to stick with both day and night, protecting each other’s back, on and off the battlefield. We worked together on missions to bring down planned military incursions, silencing provocateurs and many other sorts of missions I won’t name.    

“Today, there are different units within the organization. The unit called the Appropriators is a group of finders who are out in the field scouting for information, relaying it back to Central. It can be the most dangerous position in the organization and then there are other regiments similar to the one Tiedoll and I worked for, known as the Black Order.

“Wait a minute, that’s the name of the college I applied to,” Kanda interjected.

“Yes, the Black Order College was once a training facility for their soldiers. Now it has a low key society that a few select students are educated to work for the agency. If you didn’t know about it, you’d never know it was there. It’s just like any other college, except for this one component that the organization had kept.

“Your father’s and my position, within the organization, were known to the outside world as Representatives, otherwise agents. Our job first was to filter through the information gathered from the Appropriators pertaining to our cases. Then we conducted what was called investigations looking further into the sources, and any people with information or connections with the family. Sometimes a case will have two or more Representatives, depending on how many locations a specific organizer had.

“As far as the Noah’s were concerned they had two locations, the one on the east coast that I worked and evidently, Tiedoll covered the west coast location,” Cross explained as simply as possible. “Not knowing your foster father was working on the same case was probably attributed to the fact our information went through our branch headquarters, who report to the Central Agency directly.”

“Why were you investigating the Noah’s? What had they done to warrant it?” Allen asked, curious about his adoptive family’s involvement.

“The Noah’s go back many generations. I understand the family started making their money legitimately way before the beginning of the 1900’s. When the banks in the 1920’s had bellied up due to the depression, the family had kept most of their money in a safe at their mansion, so when the banks closed, they had more than enough to survive.

“The head of the family discovered, along with other wealthy families, that they could use this unfortunate turn of events in the economy for their own selfish benefits in making more money in the future. The Noah’s through the years have lived unbridled with the law, because they had become an influential family. Over the last twenty-five years, the organization found out the family had been engaged in organized illegal activities which included extortion as well as racketeering. In the last fifteen years, they surpassed their threats and violence with business owners who did not keep up on their payments to the Noah family. They set an example by disposing of their problem people.

“The organization has been working with the FBI for years. I was the Representative investigating a possible money laundering business owned by the family in the beginning. Then, your adoptive father had stumbled onto his brother’s illegal activities using the orphanage where he had found you. It seemed Mana’s brother, Neah, had secretly been requesting children, telling the institution he had found good homes for them, while actually selling them on the black market. I did find out Mana’s father had nothing to do with the scam, it was only Neah. Even the father didn’t know what was happening.

“Mana visited the orphanage the day he saw you. He talked with the director about his brother’s involvement with the scheme of finding homes for these children were not legit. Mana explained to the director what his brother had been doing with the children, but to not worry any longer because he had spoken with his father, the patriarch of the family, and he forbade Neah from continuing the activity.

“Neah was a person that no one ever knew what was going through his head, but now, evidently, he’s working behind the scenes wanting you back hoping to prevent you from taking any family money.”        

“Cross, can uncle Neah legally take me away from you?” Allen asked quietly, his heart pounded strong in his chest to the point he felt it pulsing in his throat. Cross looked over to Tiedoll for support, his boyfriend nodded.

“Cross, can he?” Allen asked again, terrified at what Cross was about to tell him, and held his breath for his answer. Kanda’s body went ridged also afraid with what Cross’s answer might be.

“With the Noah’s power they could have their way, so yes, it’s a possibility you could be taken away from me,” Cross said evenly until he choked at the end.

“Allen, Kanda, this has been what Cross and I have been worried about. If they took Allen away, it wouldn’t be just from Cross, but from you too, Kanda,” Tiedoll said in an anguished tone of voice.

“Never!” they both yelled.

“Never are they breaking us apart…they can’t do that!” Allen said, his face showing fear and angry mixed together with a spark of determination shining in his eyes. Kanda fumed at the idea of the Noah’s gull to try to take Allen away from him.

“They can’t have him,” Kanda growled, bringing Allen closer to him, now afraid to ever leave him alone.

“According to the Will, Allen is my sole responsibility until he turns eighteen years of age. If Allen continues on to college then that’s extended until he finishes his schooling, but of course he’ll be considered an adult at the age of twenty-one.

“The only way Tiedoll and I could surmise how they could take Allen would be if I died before he turned twenty, or if they illegally take him away which could entail kidnapping. Allen if they took you, you would have to find the strength to first endure them, and then to be able to walk away, or escape from them,” Cross explained to his charge.

“What do you mean by that? Do you really think they would go so far as to kidnap me?” Allen asked a cold chill of fear shot through his body. Cross looked up at Tiedoll; his eyes betrayed him that he did indeed fear for Allen.

“Allen and Kanda, one of the most important things Tiedoll and I found out about the Noah’s are they are a ruthless family. No one stands in the way if they want something,” Cross said, he kept his voice steady and clear so the boys would understand what he meant. “Neah’s the patriarch of the family now.”

“Cross, why does uncle Neah want me back?” Allen asked, trying to calm himself, trembling again. Kanda pulled Allen against him, wrapped his arms around him and held his boyfriend tightly against him.

“Well, that’s what I wanted to know the first time Neah showed up. Of course, he wouldn’t answer that question so I thought I would look at the Will. I found out there was another document, actually an amendment to the Will that was drawn up by your adoptive father that I had found researching court documents concerning Mana.

“It stated that you were to inherit Mana’s share that would be bequeathed to you from his family’s wealth after the age of twenty which wasn’t stated in his original Will. I haven’t been able to find out if there was any other way you could inherit your share before the age of twenty. The other problem was I couldn’t find what Mana’s share would have been. From what Mana had told me he was disowned by his family. He lived a modest life, nothing extravagant, like any middle income family would.

“The family was aware Mana had taken you from the orphanage to live with him and that he took care of you until his untimely death. But what Neah didn’t know was that Mana had really adopted you. He thought his brother was just trying to have you fit in with the family, but when Mana died Neah found out that he had a legitimate heir…you.”

“Why would that make any difference if the family had disowned him?” Kanda asked, interrupting Cross with a question.

“The family had disowned him, but not disinherited him. Mana’s father died a few years after he was killed so the family’s fortune was left to Neah and Mana, or Mana’s heir if he had one. Allen, being Mana’s legal heir, left him his share of the family wealth, but as I said Allen cannot have his inheritance until he is twenty years of age.”

“What was Mana’s share of the inheritance?” Allen asked, curious as to what Mana had left him.

“That my boy was what the third and last document Mana had drawn up, connecting his father’s Will, leaving him his share of his estate to go directly to you after his death. It was the one document Rita found digging through layers of court paperwork. Both documents had been conveniently left out of the packet that was presented to me in the attorney’s office at the time of Mana’s death.

“I’m sure Neah had a hand in the two documents being missing from the packet. He probably came up with another one of his manipulative stories for the attorney to leave the two documents out of my packet. He’s done worse things,” Cross said, remembering some of the outrageous legal problems the man had gotten out of. “But he hadn’t thought about the document had already been filed with the court.

“The third document showed that you would inherit half of the estate. If you took your half at the age of twenty, Neah loses millions of dollars to you. What he would have to do before that is bring you back into the family, make you feel comfortable becoming a part of the family, then slowly steal your inheritance away from you, keeping all the money for himself.

“What Froi and I believe might have happened was Neah found out about the adoption and was furious Mana had an heir. He grabbed you thinking he was your legal guardian which meant you would be under his care. He could keep you in the family while he underhandedly stole your inheritance as you were growing up. Once he had your share, he wouldn’t have any need for you and could get rid of you.

“The problem was Mana’s attorney called Neah to tell him he didn’t have guardianship, that I had been named your guardian by Mana which left him no way to manipulate, or brainwash you out of your inheritance. He would need your okay and signature on documents to do so. That’s why he threatened me that he would get you back.  

“He would do that to me?” Allen asked as if he couldn’t believe there were people like that out in the world.

“Why yes, he’s psychotic. He’s a person, who lacks the ability to love, or establish any meaningful relationships, and is very manipulative and controlling of situations and he does it very convincingly. He would do anything to get what he wanted and he doesn’t feel guilty about doing so. That’s why he’s so dangerous and why your adoptive father didn’t want you to be raised by him,” Cross said, trying to instill into Allen the danger of his uncle.

 _Sort of like you, Cross_ , Kanda wanted to say, but bit his tongue.

The telephone rang and Cross got up to answer it in the kitchen while the other’s voices from the living room were muffled in the background when he picked up the receiver.

“Hello…yes, this is Marion Cross…yes, I did…what?!” Crosses voice shouted.

“Who paid it? Anonymous, is the person out of their mind? Yes, yes, thank you for calling to inform us. We’ll take the necessary precautions…yes I would appreciate it.” Cross hung up the phone and walked back to the living room where all eyes were on him.

“Cross. Who was that on the phone?” Tiedoll asked, not getting a good vibe from his boyfriend. Allen and Kanda paid close attention.

“It was the police,” Cross groused, tamping down his anger.

“What did they want?” Allen asked, not liking how his guardian was reacting to the call, nor the angry scowl on his face.

 “Someone paid Alma’s bail and he’s back out on the streets,” he replied dryly. He had a good idea who might have posted his bail money. Neah Walker.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	45. Ending on a Positive Note

* * *

“What?! He’s out on bail! Alma can’t afford bail, and I sure as hell know none of his of friends have that kind of money,” Kanda bellowed, springing forward to sit on the edge of the sofa, his eyes flashed bright with anger, loathing the idea of his ex-boyfriend back on the streets.

“Who would want to bail him out?” Allen asked, quivering at the very thought of what Alma was capable of. He already had the proof of the man’s disdain for him by the bruises he was suffering with. _What if Alma came back to Kanda and me to retaliate for putting him in jail?_ Allen thought, terrified.

Kanda felt Allen’s body trembling behind him. He pushed himself back on the sofa and brought Allen into his arms, his boyfriend curled next to him. “It’ll be alright, Moyashi,” Kanda whispered, kissing the top of his head as he petted his hair, comforting him.

“Cross, do you know who would want to bail him out? Is it who I think it might be?” Tiedoll asked, the two teenagers listening attentively.

“Yes, I have a pretty good idea who might have posted his bail—Neah Walker,” Cross accused, his anger flaring. _Now it will be harder to keep the boys safe with both Neah and Alma after them,_ Cross thought, worried about the potential threat impending for his charge and Kanda, he had already seen what Alma could do. He glanced over at Allen and Kanda’s injuries they had endured today…With Neah behind things it could only get worse.

“Froi, we both know perfectly well that Neah would demean himself to kidnapping Allen. I should alert the police about the possibility before hand, so if anything did happen they would already be aware of it,” Cross said, looking over at Tiedoll.

“Cross that would be a good idea, this way they would be aware that Alma may not be working alone but with another antagonist,” Tiedoll replied, not convinced the local police would be able to handle anything Neah did. Tiedoll looked over at the two teenagers. Allen’s face paled with apprehension the more they discussed Alma and Neah, his son’s enmity had been provoked and his eyes blazed with anger.

“He’s not getting Allen if I can help it. I’ll do anything to protect him. The guy sounds as crazy as Alma,” Kanda remarked, the anger bubbled beneath his hatred for Allen’s uncle.

“You know Cross, Kanda’s right about Neah being as crazy as Alma. As you mentioned, we have been worried about Neah kidnapping Allen. It will also be more difficult to protect the boys with those two lunatics working together,” Tiedoll said, his eyes never strayed from his boyfriend’s.

“Yes, that has crossed my mind,” Tiedoll’s boyfriend replied. “Do you have any suggestions on how we’ll be able to protect them?” Cross asked, wanting his lover’s thoughts about the dilemma they were all in.

“Well, it’s a lot for one person. I don’t feel comfortable leaving either of them alone anymore; even with the doors locked it would only take one mistake for a disaster to happen. Though one way that might work is if both of us shared the responsibility, that way there would always be one of us at home to keep an eye on the boys in case there was any danger. When one of us needed to go out we would be reassured the boys are protected,” Tiedoll proposed as a possibility.

“Mr. Tiedoll, are you suggesting that we all live under the same roof?” Allen asked, flabbergasted.

“What a great idea,” Cross exclaimed, actually excited about such a possibility.

“It could work. I have an extra room down the hall from my studio that you could use as an office, plus there’s an extra bedroom upstairs, and Kanda could share his bedroom with Allen. There’s plenty of space, and seeing I’m home the majority of the time I can keep an eye on the boy then you could take over when I needed to go out,” Tiedoll explained, excitement in his voice, his eyes sparkled as he talked.

“Or, we could use my house which is set up pretty much like yours. I have the same extra room just down from my study that we could make into a studio for you. We have the extra bedroom upstairs too and Kanda could bunk with Allen. Though, come to think of it, you do have a lot more art supplies to move with your painting then I would from my office, so your place would probably work better,” Cross countered, eagerly. Suddenly Rita came to mind. What would she think of this arrangement? Why didn’t he think of Rita when Tiedoll first suggested this arrangement?

“If I didn’t know better, I would say the two of you are pretty excited about this whole idea of moving in together. Is something going on that Allen and I aren’t aware of?” Kanda asked his eyes narrowed, suspicious of the two adults. The last thing he wanted was to have to live with Cross full time, it has bad enough when he sees him once in awhile.

“No!” the adults quickly responded together, not wanting to have the two teenagers find out about their relationship, and especially with Cross still dating Rita. What would Kanda think of his foster father? First, he would find out that his foster father was gay, and then secondly, he would find out about him having an open relationship with a man, especially when that man happened to be Cross. They would have to figure out another way to protect the boys in order to keep their secret.

“But, I’ll be more than happy to go along with the part of Moyashi and me sharing my bedroom,” Kanda replied, liking the idea of having Allen in bed with him every night. They looked at each other with a gleam of mischief in their eyes.

“Of course, you’d like that part,” Cross groused, and wondered why he was upset about not being able to live with Tiedoll in the same house. He had been excited about the prospect of doing so, but they didn’t want to push the idea of living together with Kanda’s suspicious mind.

“Okay, all of us won’t live together, but I still think it’s important that the both of you stay under the same roof. What Froi said makes perfect sense about sharing the responsibility to protect the both of you. Kanda, I know you would do anything to protect Allen as Allen would for you. It relieves some of my worry with the two of you looking out for each other,” Cross said, giving into Kanda’s wishes.

“We’ll leave the decision up to the both of you as to which house you are planning on staying at each night…where _one_ of us is present. Does that work for you, Froi?” Cross finished, he hoped this would satisfy Kanda.

“Well, it’s the next best thing to all of us under one roof,” Tiedoll replied, feeling let down about not living together. The one thing he could have counted on was Cross would not bring Rita home for the night with the boys in the house.

“Then it’s settled,” Cross said finalizing the agreement.

“Look it’s getting late, Froi. I don’t want you and Kanda going home this late at night. There’s no telling where Alma is, and in the darkness you would never see him if he did a surprise attack. We don’t know what’s going through the creep’s head. Seeing I’m the one who put him in jail I would expect him to be steaming mad,” Cross ventured, worried about Tiedoll’s safety. At least if he stayed at his house for the night he would know he was safe.

“Of course, you’re right Alma could easily hide jumping out to attack us. Kanda we’re going to spend the night, I don’t want to take any chances with Alma lose. Do you have a problem with staying?” His foster father asked. Tiedoll knew his son would leap at the chance to stay over with Allen.

“Sure, no problem,” he answered looking down at his boyfriend, grinning; Allen returned a shy smile.

“Why don’t you show me to my room, Cross,” his boyfriend requested.

“First, let me make sure everything is locked,” Cross countered, leaving the living room to check the doors and windows and made sure they were all secure before shutting off the lights.

“Come on, Moyashi, let’s go to bed,” Kanda said, taking his boyfriend’s hand, lead him to the stairs and up to Allen’s bedroom.

“I’ll show you to your room, Froi,” Cross said, both leaving the living room not far behind the two boys.

“Goodnight,” Allen and Kanda said before closing the door with a soft click after their parents had said their goodnights.

Cross walked up to the guestroom’s door opening it then slid his hand up the wall to the light switch and turned it on. As he walked into the room he pulled Tiedoll inside, and pressed him against the wall next to the door, kissing him hard. When he pulled away he smirked at his lover, and quickly left the guestroom quietly walking to his bedroom door shutting it, then swiftly walked back to Tiedoll and closed the guestroom’s door. It sounded as if they had gone into their separate bedrooms in case the boy’s were listening.

“I could use some comforting tonight,” Cross’s low, sexy voice cooed into his lover’s ear, his wet tongue licked his earlobe before nibbling on it, making Tiedoll shiver with excitement.

“I was hoping we would find a way for me to do just that,” Tiedoll whispered. Cross gathered Tiedoll into his arms, his lips crushed down onto his lover’s as they blindly made their way to the bed…quietly.

After Allen had closed his door, Kanda lead him over to the bed. Allen turned down the bedcovers with Kanda standing right behind him, his hand lightly brushed down his back. Allen turned around to the touch of Kanda’s hand, and his lover gathered him close, kissing him.

“I thought with all the terrible, negative things we have heard today, we would end the day on a more positive note,” Kanda said as he pulled Allen’s shirt tails out of his jeans.

“Hmm, that sounds like a wonderful idea,” Allen replied softly and stepped back enough to unbutton Kanda’s shirt, sliding it off his shoulder’s, letting it slither to the floor. Kanda took the tails of Allen’s white shirt, not bothering to take the time with buttons, he pulled up as Allen lifted his arms and slipped it over his lover’s head, inside out and tossed it on top of his.

“You’re incredibly sexy, Moyashi,” Kanda whispered as he grasped the waistband of Allen’s jeans, his fingers slid inside, and yanked on his pants to bring Allen closer to him. Kanda’s dark blue eyes smoldered with passion. He angled his head down, kissing his lover gently while he unbuckled Allen’s belt.

Allen pulled his stomach in when Kanda unbutton the top of his jeans, and slowly slid the zipper down, which created that deep throbbing ache in his groin. His jeans fell to the floor. Kanda looked at his lover’s beautiful lithe body, toned with firm muscle; his fingers played with the top of his briefs before he slid them down to his ankles and Allen stepped out of them, kicking them aside.

Kanda’s fingers ghosted lightly down Allen’s sides, his touch barely there, spurred his hunger for his lover. Allen stepped slowly backwards, sliding up onto the bed and back, staring into his lover’s eyes that burned with desire. Desire for him; Kanda stood before him his fingers slowly opened his pants letting them fall to the floor and stepping out of them and his briefs.

He moved closer to the bed and placed one knee on the mattress then brought up the other; the springs gave way to his weight. “Moyashi, push back a little more,” Kanda’s husky, sexy voice whispered as he guided him back a little further. Kanda hovered for a brief moment on his good hand before he slowly lowered his bare body down on top of Allen’s naked one. Hot skin touched hot skin and Kanda devoured Allen’s mouth, his tongue circled his lover’s as they fought for dominance.

Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda’s neck, slightly lifted himself as he hugged him returning the deep flavorful kisses. Kanda pressed his boyfriend back onto the mattress. Allen’s mind floated on the pleasant sensations of his lover’s tongue as it roamed down his neck leaving a wet trail to his perked pink nipples. His lover swirled his tongue around one then sucked it the act made Allen arch his chest up into Kanda’s mouth for more.

The pain Allen had felt in the beginning of their lovemaking from his bruises disappeared under Kanda’s gentle touches. Allen’s body ached for his lover to give him more which Kanda was happy to oblige as his boyfriend’s body enticed him as he moved and squirmed beneath him sexually.

“What would you like me to do, my Moyashi?” Kanda teased, licking Allen’s nipples, one than the other.

“How about this?” Kanda whispered when he looked up at his lover’s intoxicated, half-lidded eyes as his tongue licked and kissed its way down to his belly, his hand slid near his cock, but did not actually touch it.

“Yes! Stop teasing me…touch me, please,” Allen pleaded through clenched teeth. Kanda’s fingers grasped around Allen’s hard length, “More…please…more,” he pleaded again, thrusting his hips up into Kanda’s hand.

“You mean more like this?” Kanda asked taking his warm wet tongue and swiped up Allen’s length, swirling it at the tip before he took his lover’s length to the root. Allen gasped with a soft moan at the touch of Kanda’s warm, moist lips around him. Thrusting upwards he closed his eyes as his lover sucked him hard, clutching at the sheets to hold onto something, a shiver zinged down his spine as his lover’s mouth drove him wild with invigorating excitement.

“Fuck…don’t stop, Kanda,” Allen said, his head ready to explode from Kanda’s silky, long hair caressing his stomach and thighs creating an erotic ecstasy. His fingers massaged Kanda’s scalp, carding them through his hair, and grasped the strands when the sensation overwhelmed him, thrusting forward, and made incredible low, sexy noises deep within his throat.

“Going to come, Kanda,” Allen barely whispered, and clamped his eyes shut as his release built. He came in an explosion of pleasure, threw his head back, and allowed the euphoria wash over him, and took over his tingling body. Allen blacked out for a moment from his mind-boggling ecstasy. When he came around he felt Kanda brush his hair away from his damp forehead and Allen smiled with his eyes still closed.

“You okay?” Kanda asked, giving his lover a kiss on the lips.

“Yeah, what did I do? Zone out?”

“Something like that,” Kanda replied, smiling down at his boyfriend who stretched his lean, firm body, his arms extended over his head. He looked delicious. Kanda’s blood pumped straight to his cock. “Damn, you’re sexy,” Kanda hissed, and kissed his lover, their kiss deepened when Allen began to move his body against Kanda’s as if he didn’t get enough, ready for more. Kanda groaned as his lover’s satin skin rubbed against his, which made him harder, if that was at all possible.

“Fuck me, Kanda,” Allen moaned; he wanted to feel his lover inside of him.

“You’re one horny bitch tonight,” Kanda teased, nibbling on Allen’s lower lip. Kanda stretched his arm over to the nightstand and opened the drawer and took out the supplies needed before he scooted back to Allen. Kanda laid them on the bed next to him. He opened the bottle of lubrication…his mouth and lips formed a half-smile.

“Turn over so I can prep your gorgeous ass,” Kanda purred, and helped his lover onto his stomach.

Kanda added some lubrication to his finger; he parted one cheek, and slicked his lover’s entrance before he carefully slipped his finger inside. Allen tightened around it. Kanda started to slide his finger in and out stretching him before pulling out. Lubing two fingers he repeated the same process except this time he hit Allen’s pleasure spot making him jump at first before he started to fuck Kanda’s two fingers. Kanda added a third, Allen groaned the whole time with fervor.

Pulling out, he ripped open the condom, rolled it down his length then slicked himself. He made sure Allen’s entrance was well lubricated before he rolled him over so he could see his lovely face. For Allen, to have his lover above him with his long, silky hair framing his beautiful face and his long strands caressing Allen’s pale skin excited him. Allen lifted his legs up onto his lover’s shoulders and Kanda pressed against his hole. Gasping from the initial pressure of his boyfriend pressing into him, Allen willed his muscles to relax.

Once inside, Kanda felt the tight hot heat surround him as he let his lover adjust to him being inside. Then Allen tapped Kanda’s hip to let him know it was alright to move. Kanda’s deep blue eyes locked with Allen’s silvery ones, their bodies connected, their hearts beating rapidly as one. Allen’s lover’s cock felt full inside of him. Kanda slowly pulled all the way out, thrust forward, skin slapped against skin as the fluent movement happened over and over, both stifled their moans with each thrust. Allen’s head tossed side-to-side on the pillow in pure ecstasy from the slow movement as his lover pushed deeper.

“Faster, Kanda,” Allen whispered, panting, rocking with Kanda’s rhythm, his lover’s strokes still deep and long, drove Allen insane. Kanda picked up his pace, thrust harder and faster, and replaced Allen’s hand with his, stroking his lover’s throbbing cock until Allen threw his head back uttered guttural moaning sounds which inflamed their mutual desires as they both rose to their release. Allen’s hot milky-white semen spurted onto his stomach and chest.

Kanda released Allen, thrust one last time, paused, he cock throbbed painfully and his balls tightened before he threw his head back, his mouth hung open, and his orgasm raced through him with exploding rapture. They quietly cried out as the passion soared, took over their bodies, all control gone, and brought both of them higher and higher into ecstasy, then floated into the bliss of their own magical world of love.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	46. Get Away

* * *

Cross woke at the first flush of morning with his lover’s warm body curled beside him…it felt nice…even comfortable...something he might one day get use to. He better get up and go back to his bedroom to get dressed. He didn’t expect the boys to get up until much later after hearing what came from Allen’s bedroom last night. Grinning to himself he thought back when Allen and he had their sex talk. His once shy charge has turned into a very vocal, sex crazed teenager, but he had to admit he had been the one who pushed Allen towards having sex with Kanda.

Tiedoll’s sleepy eyes cracked opened to see Cross looking at him, wide awake and smiling. He snuggled closer, placing his arm over his lover’s stomach wanting to stay like this all day, but he presumed Cross was thinking about the boys sleeping in the bedroom down the hall. He knew Cross would be getting up soon to leave his warm bed so they wouldn’t get caught.

“We’re as bad as two teenagers hiding our sexuality, afraid of getting caught together,” Tiedoll murmured.

“Aren’t we? That is, not wanting to get caught sleeping together because of the boys?” Cross said, kissing his lover’s forehead. “I’m not saying there is anything wrong with what we’re doing. We both know keeping our secret is best for all concerned at this time.”

“You’re always right, Cross…and practical.” Tiedoll agreed, sliding on top of Cross, his erection growing firmer.

“Fuck, you are one sexy man, Froi. Maybe we have time for a short round before getting up,” Cross’s low, sexy voice murmured. He wrapped his arms around Tiedoll rolling him onto his back, taking full advantage of his lover’s needs while also fulfilling his own throbbing desire for the man.

Unfettered eroticism drove their sexual desires higher, building their release to a bursting climax, electrifying them as they both tumbled over into the abyss, the tingling feelings zipping through their bodies, as they rode the waves of rapture. Cross rolled off from Tiedoll, both sweating, laying on their backs still floating on the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Tiedoll got up and went into the bathroom to clean himself. He returned with a wet facecloth and towel to clean his lover’s stomach, dropping them onto the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at his handsome lover, his red hair sprawled out on the contrasting white pillowcase. He had never stopped loving Cross since they first met and coupled together. It was the best sex he had ever experienced, and now it was just as intense if not better.

Cross opened his eye and stared up into Tiedoll’s warm, loving brown ones, his heart skipped a beat remembering long ago. After losing Maria, he had fallen for Tiedoll before they even had sex, but their first coupling was more than he had expected. He wanted nothing more than to continue having their relationship grow, and now with Ashley out of the picture maybe Tiedoll would be able to tolerate having only Rita in his life…unknowingly, he was questioning himself even where he stood with Rita.

“Come on loverboy, we need to get up and get dressed. I’ll start some breakfast for all of us after a quick shower. I’ll meet you downstairs,” Tiedoll teased his lover. Cross threw back the covers sitting up, swinging his leg over to straddle Tiedoll kissing him.

“Okay, I’ll go to my room and shower,” he said, and kissed his lover one more time before he slipped out of bed and dressed to leave his boyfriend’s bedroom.

Tiedoll had finished showering first and was downstairs making breakfast when Cross entered the kitchen. The boys were still sleeping, so Cross walked up in back of Tiedoll wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed him. Tiedoll stopped what he was doing to lean back into Crosses chest to enjoy this moment of domestic bliss.

“Cross, I was thinking if it might be a good idea to have the boys go away for a week with everything that has been going on. Neither Alma nor Neah would suspect us to do that. By the time they did figure it out we would be back home.” Tiedoll suggested to his lover. “It would give all of us a break if only for a short while.

Cross pulled away from Tiedoll to lean against the counter next to his boyfriend. He thought about it for a few minutes before replying. ”That may be a good idea. It could be a long road ahead of us in taking care of the threats that are looming over us,” Cross agreed, and thought where there might be a good place to hide out for awhile.

“There is a place in the northern part of the state that an artist friend of mine owns. It has a couple cabins in the wilderness where there are trails for hiking, and an area for swimming. The boys might even enjoy themselves reading and hanging out together at the cabin. We could stay in the second cabin to keep an eye on them. It’s situated so it wouldn’t be intrusive on the boy’s time together…or ours,” Tiedoll offered with a shy smile at the end.

“Hmm, a week alone with you in a cabin sounds fascinating,” Cross said with a devilish look in his eye. He leaned over for a kiss which to his astonishment Tiedoll stopped what he was doing, wrapped his arms around Cross’s neck, and deepened their kiss before he pulled back with a devious smile of his own then went back to finish cooking.

“You’re full of surprises, Froi,” Cross replied, licking his lips. He loved the taste of his boyfriend when they kissed.

Tiedoll finished with the pancakes as Allen and Kanda walked into the kitchen fully dressed, starving and in a jovial mood.

“Good morning,” Allen said in a chipper voice, smelling the delightful scent of food being cooked.

“Pancakes! I love pancakes for breakfast. Kanda, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea for all of us to live under one roof…I wouldn’t have to cook as much,” Allen teased, lightly bumped his shoulder into his boyfriend’s in a playful manner knowing Kanda had made it plain he didn’t agree with the thought.

“Moyashi, if you stay over at my house Tiedoll would cook breakfast for you every morning without Cross living with us,” Kanda groused, reaffirming his feelings about the subject of living under one roof with Cross, giving the man a quick glance.

“Sit down and eat boys. Cross and I have something we would like to discuss with you,” Tiedoll told them.

Their parents pulled out chairs and sat down at the table to have breakfast with them. Tiedoll explained to Allen and Kanda his suggestion he made to Cross about going away for a week. He watched both their eyes widened bright with excitement.

“But don’t forget, Cross and I will be near enough to watch out for any danger. We’ll set up an alarm in case there’s an emergency.”

“I love the idea, but what about school?” Allen asked, not wanting to put a damper on the subject.

“It’s fine with me, as long as we’re back in time for Moyashi and me to go to the final fencing match for the Black Order College,” Kanda said, not wanting to miss the chance to see what players are left for the team next year.

“Well, if you both agree I’ll talk with the school tomorrow, and yes, we would be back in time for the matches. It’s close to the end of the school year and both of you have excellent grades so I don’t see there being a problem,” Cross said. Cross knew the boys would jump at the chance to be together alone in their own little cabin.

“Good, I’ll call my friend today and ask him if he would allow us to rent the cabins out for a week. If he agrees and the school is okay with the boys being out for a week then I think we should leave as soon as possible,” Tiedoll said, he didn’t want to stick around any longer then they needed to.

“Then that will be our plan…though there is one other thing we should discuss and that’s how we leave. We don’t know if Alma is watching our houses, so I’ll rent a SUV for the week leaving our cars at home. I’ll take the luggage down to the rental car to pack it. That way Alma won’t know what we’re driving, or see that we have packed our bags,” Cross explained further, not leaving anything to chance.

“That sounds like a smart thing to do. My car is generally in our driveway, so sitting there for a week wouldn’t draw suspicion. I could drive it into the garage to load our luggage then meet you at the car rental place to pack them,” Tiedoll suggested, having things run smoothly.

 “Do either of you have any questions, or suggestions?” Cross asked to make sure the boys understood everything that has been planned.

Kanda and Allen looked at each other as if reading the others mind. “No, just let us know if everything is a go and we’ll be packed,” Kanda answered for both of them, neither took their eyes off each other.

On Monday morning, Kanda and Allen went to school acting like nothing had happened over the weekend which was difficult to hide with Kanda’s bruised face. They met up with Lavi in the hallway as they headed to their first class.

“Wow, what the hell happened to you this weekend? Did Allen and you get into a fight where he bested you? Because that’s one hell of a bruise on your face, Kanda,” Lavi questioned his two friends, bewildered how Allen managed to wallop Kanda that hard.

“No, idiot, he didn’t beat me up. Alma attacked us at Cross’s house this weekend sending both of us to the hospital. Moyashi received deep bruises on his neck and across his shoulders, where I have a sprained arm and the bruising on my face,” Kanda retorted rather rudely.

“Lavi, this weekend has been hell for both of us and to say the least we’re both on edge. Alma was arrested, but that same night had been released when someone paid his bail. Now, Kanda and I have to really watch our backs with him out on the streets,” Allen explained, understanding his boyfriend’s response to Lavi’s questioning. The bell rang for the first class of the day.

“I need to go, Kanda, I’ll see you in Art class,” Allen said smiling and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips before he scurried off to class.

“You two have come a long way, Kanda. You deserve some happiness in your life and it appears Allen’s doing just that,” Lavi said as he glanced sideways and saw Kanda’s half-smile after Allen left.

“Yeah, he does…I’ve got to get to class,” Kanda said abruptly, turned away from Lavi and walked to his classroom.

“Damn, who would have ever thought those two would have fallen in love with each other,” Lavi muttered under his breath and headed in the direction of his class.

As the morning dragged on, Allen was antsy being away from Kanda. He just hoped that Alma wouldn’t dare come into the school to start trouble for them. While at the same time, Kanda’s mind had been occupied with similar thoughts about Allen. He couldn’t wait until Art class where he could keep his eye on his boyfriend to make sure he was safe.

When the bell finally rang, Allen dashed off to the Art classroom running smack into Kanda on the same corner they had collided months ago, sitting both on them on their butts having to collect their books and scattered papers.

“Che Moyashi, you’re going to kill somebody the way you take corners. Here, let me help you up,” Kanda offered extending his hand down to his boyfriend. Once Allen was standing, Kanda still held Allen’s hand and dragged him into the nearest restroom. He didn’t care other guys were hanging around he took Allen into the first open stall and locked the door behind him.

He pulled Allen into his arms crushing his lips to his lover’s as he banged him up against the stall’s wall. “Damn I worried about you all morning, Moyashi. You’re alright aren’t you?” Kanda questioned after pulling his lips away from the younger teen. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda’s neck and drew him back down into a feverish kiss relieved his boyfriend was alright, too.

“God, Kanda, I worried all morning about you. I didn’t think Alma would try causing trouble while we’re at school, but I wouldn’t put it past him,” Allen responded, pulling back from their kisses. Kanda smiled down at his boyfriend happy to know he was worried about him also.

“We better get to class before other’s start wondering where we are,” Kanda teased, nipping Allen’s lower lip Allen’s knees weakened.

Taking Allen’s hand Kanda opened the stall door. As they started to the restroom’s door, the guys that had hung around had evidently listened to the two of them making-out and talking, because they all started clapping, whistling and voicing their approval when they walked by. Allen turned bright red from embarrassment, but Kanda walked tall and proud, smirking at the guys.

When they entered the Art room Lavi rushed up to them. “Where have you two been? The principle has been paging both of you to come to his office. What do you think he wants?” Lavi asked excitedly.

“Lavi, whatever happens don’t worry. Cross and Tiedoll are taking good care of us,” Allen said soberly, his red headed friend had a puzzled look on his face.

“Okay, I promise, but what’s going to happen?” he questioned sounding worried.

“We can’t tell you that,” Kanda answered Lavi’s question sharply.

“Come on, Moyashi. Let’s see what the principle wants.” Allen looked back over his shoulder at his friend one last time as he walked beside his boyfriend to the principal’s office.

When they reached his office, Kanda placed his hand on the door knob and looked at Allen who nodded to go ahead and open it. The secretary was at her desk when they walked into the room recognizing Kanda right off. “You two can go right into his office,” she said, dropping her eyes back to her computer screen.

Kanda opened the door and let Allen go in first closing it behind him. Cross sat in one of the chairs, so Kanda directed Allen to the other one and stood behind him. Kanda didn’t sense any sort of a confrontation between Cross and the principal, and figured whatever Allen’s guardian had told him everything was alright.

“Thank you for coming, Allen and Kanda. Mr. Cross has enlightened me about the problem that had happened this past weekend. I hope the both of you are healing alright, though that is one nasty bruise on your face Kanda. We have been discussing the idea of your father’s taking the two of you away for a week to recovery from the traumatic event.

“I’ve checked the school records and both of you have excellent grades as well as completing all the material requirements for the school year. This means for you Kanda, you’re set for graduating in a few weeks from now. Allen, I’m happy to say, you have completed your entire advance studies with excellent grades as well as your curriculum. By the looks of things we may be losing you in December to graduate early if you keep up the great work,” the principal explained to the two teenagers. Cross looked proud about Allen’s accomplishments.

“I see no problems with the school granting this unexpected time off, though upon your return, you will finish out the rest of your classes,” he said, authorizing their leave of absent. “I hope you have a nice time off and heal,” the principle finished. Cross got up and shook the principal’s hand before walking out the door with the two teenagers.

“I’ll wait here while the two of you take care of your books then we’ll go to Kanda’s house to have him pack. Your father’s and my luggage is already in the SUV,” Cross told them, and they hurried to their lockers to leave their books, returning quickly to Cross.

When they were outside, Kanda noticed Cross was driving his foster father’s car, but figured it was because Cross’s was too small to fit more than two people inside. The two teenagers sat in the back seat on their way to his house which was only a short drive from the school.

Cross parked in Tiedoll’s driveway and got out of the car with the two teenagers. They were all cautious as they walked up to the front door. Once inside, Cross had the boys stay in the entryway while he checked the house for any intruders. When he was satisfied the house was safe he told Kanda to go ahead upstairs to pack—Allen followed him.

“Kanda, are you okay with Cross being overly protective of us?” Allen asked his boyfriend as Kanda pulled out his larger duffle bag.

“Yeah, I am. If Alma attacked us in broad daylight, there’s no telling what he might do the next time he catches us alone, and I really don’t want to even imagine what could happen,” Kanda said, packing his clothes, iPod, and accessories needed for their time away. Allen had to smile when he saw Kanda’s kit go into his bag.

“Do you think I should bring mine, too?” Allen teased. Kanda grab him, kissed him on the neck then licked it before he pressed his lips to Allen’s.

“It wouldn’t hurt,” Kanda responded with that devilish look in his eyes that made Allen instantly hard. “Hmm, looks like I got a reaction from your boyfriend.”

“Will you two cut the joking around and finish packing so we can get going. Your father’s waiting for us and I have to have Allen pack, too,” Cross hollered up the stairs. Kanda zipped up his duffle bag, looked around his room before picking it up to leave. Allen and he rushed down the stairs to meet Cross.

“Do you two ever stop playing around and take things seriously?” Cross groused, his impatience apparent.

“Of course we do,” Allen countered. He knew his guardian was just looking out for their safety.

“Well then, let’s get going,” Cross said heading for the front door. Once everyone was outside he made sure the door was securely locked before they all walked to the car to drive to Allen’s house for him to pack.

Cross went through the same safety precautions as he did at Kanda’s. Allen ran up the stairs to his bedroom packed what he needed for a week away including his kit as quickly as he could. He had to smile when he put it in his suitcase and closed it. Grabbing the handle he headed downstairs to where Kanda and Cross waited. Cross wouldn’t let Kanda go up to Allen’s bedroom with him. He had to make sure they got out of the house in a timely manner. It was already two o’clock in the afternoon and they had quite a drive up to the mountains.

Once outside, Cross made sure the door was securely locked, it was then Allen noticed the left front fender of Cross’s car smashed in, along with the windshield. Even Allen could see it wasn’t caused by an accident, but it had been purposely done.

“Cross, how did that happen to your car?” Allen asked, shocked at the sight, a shiver ran down his spine. By the damage done to Cross’s car the thought of leaving town sounded like a great idea, maybe Alma would cool down before they returned.

“It was that way when Tiedoll and I came back from renting the car. I’m sure you can guess who did it. The police where here this morning and took pictures for their file. There was a note written on the back window for me to “beware of trouble ahead” actually signed with a capital ‘A’. The idiot has done this in the past to other cars where someone had pissed him off leaving the same initial. Don’t worry about it, the dealership is picking the car up today to fix it while we’re gone. Just get into the car so we can meet Tiedoll,” Cross groused, looking at his car with a disgusted look on his face.

Allen and Kanda didn’t say anymore about the car and got into the back seat. Cross backed out of the driveway placed the car into drive before heading to the end of the street. He didn’t drive directly to the rented car, but did some food shopping and then drove around for a half-hour before pulling up next the SUV. The two teenagers figured he did that to get rid of anyone who might have been tailing them.

“Thank goodness all of you are alright…I was beginning to worry,” Tiedoll said his forehead wrinkled with distress.

“Everything is fine, Froi. I just took the time to make sure no one was following me. Boys get your luggage and put it in the back of the SUV. Froi, would you help me with the groceries? I bought everything on your list to get us started. We can stop for milk and eggs before we head up to the cabins. I’m having the rental dealer drive your car home to park it in the driveway. Hopefully, it’ll be in one piece when we get back,” Cross explained. He had hoped to ease his boyfriend’s anxieties.

“Boys when you’re done you can get into the car and we’ll get this show on the road,” Cross said, opening Tiedoll’s door for him to get in then walked around to the driver’s side sliding in behind the wheel.

“Everyone buckled up? Then here we go,” Cross said, more than ready to get out of town. Cross had made sure he rented a SUV with blackened windows so no one could see inside, which made Tiedoll and the boys feel safer.

It was a long ride to the northern part of the state. They had stopped once for a bathroom break and to get something to eat before they go back on the road, Cross and Tiedoll picked up their chatting in the front seat. Kanda leaned against the door with his arm around Allen who rested his head against Kanda, both of them sound asleep. Tiedoll turned to look into the back seat smiling at the sight of their beautiful teenage boys sleeping peacefully and sighed.

They arrived at the town where the cabins were located around seven o’clock in the evening. It was a pleasantly quaint town with shops lining the main street along with a few restaurants. The town seemed to have everything they would need for a week’s stay, though they would have to limit their exposure in town.

They pulled into a food mart where Cross parked and Tiedoll went inside to get the remaining groceries they would need for the next few days. It didn’t take him long and they were back on the road and continued to drive until they were about a mile out of town.

All of them looked for the turn off mentioned in the directions given to Tiedoll from his friend. Tiedoll pointed to the drive just before they passed it. The driveway was well hidden from the road, and unless you were looking for it you would never know it was there.

The SUV climbed the fairly steep road before the terrain leveled off. They drove for another three quarters of a mile when Kanda spotted one of the log cabins in a clearing, a little further back you could see the other one. Cross drove up to the first cabin and stopped in front. The boys jumped out of the car to take a look around.

Tiedoll walked up onto the porch unlocked the front door. Once inside, everyone was pleasantly surprised with the cleanliness and the spaciousness of the small cabin. There was one bedroom with a queen size bed, a dresser, a closet and a separate bathroom off the bedroom. The open living area included the living room, dining room and a U-shape kitchen with one of the countertops facing the living area so the person could talk to others in the room.

They left the cabin to check out the one in back which was identical to the first. The only difference was this cabin’s bedroom held a king size bed, and the living room had a large sofa bed for one of the adults to sleep on with the boys wondering who was going to have the bedroom.

“Which one of you gets the king size bed?” Kanda asked, looking at the two adults.

“Well Kanda, I think your father and I can figure that out all on our own,” Cross said calmly, no need to raise any suspicion from Tiedoll’s son.

“Kanda, I think they’re old enough to decide for themselves, heck the bed’s big enough they both could share it,” Allen said nonchalantly. It made no difference to him.

“Moyashi, why would you say that?” Kanda quipped.

“Well, they had to share smaller quarters when they bunked together in the war and this place sounds bigger than that, that’s all I meant,” Allen replied, not offended by his lover’s question. Kanda walked over to where his boyfriend stood, wrapped his arm around his neck, and playfully rubbed his knuckles into his skull.

“You idiot, Moyashi,” Kanda teased, it didn’t bother Kanda that Allen made such a stupid comment, because he could never see his father in bed with Cross…little did he know.

“Well, let’s get the car unloaded and our cabins set up for the night. You two can talk about Tiedoll and me later,” Cross said, heading out the door not, No way did he want this discussion to go any further. _Jesus, what those two think about,_ Cross thought shaking his head as he walked to the car.

The next morning, a loud banging on the front door of their cabin startled Kanda and Allen awake. Kanda looked around his strange surroundings when he remembered he was in a cabin on vacation. He jumped out of bed, pulled on his sweat pants and glanced over at his lover whose eyes fluttered open.

“Who the hell could that be?” Allen mumbled rubbing his eyes, the banging continued, only now he heard Cross’s voice bellow in the background.

“I’m coming!” Kanda yelled shifting his eyes to their bedroom door then back at Allen. “Stay in bed, Moyashi. I’ll be right back. The asshole is such a nuisance!” Kanda graveled annoyed with Cross, he whipped open the bedroom door, shutting it before he stormed over to the front door and flung it open.

“Cross, what the hell do you want at this time in the morning,” Kanda quipped, a scowl on his face.

“It happens to be eleven o’clock in the morning, Kanda. I thought the two of you had suffocated, or some other stupid thing,” Cross hissed, angry at Kanda for not answering the door faster. _Shit, now Froi’s heard me_ , Cross thought rolling his eyes, Cross watched his boyfriend walk over to where he stood on the porch.

“Good morning, Kanda. I couldn’t stop him from coming over waking the both of you up. He was getting worried when he didn’t see either of you out and about. See Cross, I told you Kanda sleeps’ in when Allen stays over,” Tiedoll replied, walking up the stair of the porch and stood next to Allen’s guardian.

“I made some breakfast if the two of you want it. I’ll put it in the oven to keep it warm. Do you think you’ll be getting up soon?” Tiedoll asked calmly, as he pulled on Cross’s arm to leave the boys alone. “Oh, have you two decided what you wanted to do today?” Tiedoll asked as an afterthought.

“We’ll be over within an hour and a half to eat. Yes, we thought we’d hike up to the swimming area for part of the afternoon it’s such a warm day,” Kanda answered his foster father and glared at Cross.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to Moyashi,” Kanda smirked at the two adults before shutting the door and locking it.

Kanda turned around. Allen stood not far from him with the top sheet wrapped around him, slipping down exposing his backside. _Man, he looks sexy with his tussled white hair and that sheet draped partial around him_ , Kanda thought. He walked over to Allen, bent his head down and murmured something into his boyfriend’s ear. Allen giggled as his lover escorted him back to bed, his hand on Allen’s ass, being compelled by his sex drive.

Last night, they had made love until very earlier this morning not getting much sleep. Both of them had needed some time alone, which made each other feel loved and secure. The night before, their lovemaking was astounding, their mind-blowing releases was beyond what they had experienced with one another before. Not that they ever had lousy sex, it was always the best, and last night was no different.

“I told them we’d be over in an hour and a half, so why don’t we make the best of the time before we get up and dress,” Kanda said, and slipped out of his sweat pants. He placed one knee then the other on the mattress, and crawled over to his lover’s open arms.

“I love you, Kanda,” Allen whispered, his eyes smoldered with passion.

“I love you, too, Moyashi,” Kanda said quietly, his lips brushed his boyfriend’s before he devoured his mouth. Allen returned the kisses with just as much intensity, his hands roaming over his lover’s hot body.

Kanda pulled back from their kisses to look into those dazzling, silvery eyes that had once haunted him, but now knew what and who had put the torment into his lover’s eyes. He took his finger and gently traced the scar on his face, bent down, and kissed one eye then the other. Allen opened his eyes full of love and passion for him... yes, him…Yu Kanda.

“You’re beautiful, Moyashi…both inside and out,” Kanda whispered, placing his hand over his boyfriend’s heart.

“I’d never hurt you intentionally as I know you would never hurt me. I still mean every word I said to you on Thanksgiving Day, Christmas Eve, and Valentine’s Day…you are the only one I want in my life. What Alma is doing to us we’ll win in the end. I won’t allow him, or your uncle to hurt you if there’s any way I can protect you. I’ve never felt so complete as a person since you walked into my life and I plan to stay with you forever unless you tell me it’s over,” Kanda said quietly, as he stroked his lover’s cheek, leaned in and kissed and licked away those sweet, salty tears of love.

“Kanda, my heart overflows with love for you…at times I feel as if it’ll burst in your presence it’s beating so fast. I was attracted to you from the beginning, but never in my wildest dreams did I think you would feel the same attraction towards me. I meant everything I said in my declarations of love to you…you are the only one I want in my life, the only person meant to be with me,” Allen affirmed to Kanda, not being able to stop his tears of happiness. Allen saw in his lover’s deep blue eyes, love, passion and desire meant only for him.

“You are beyond beautiful in my eyes, you’re gorgeous, and you’re all mine,” Allen said, managing to smile.

“You moron, kiss me,” Kanda choked, his voice constricted with emotions, and Allen did kiss him…within an inch of his life…both of them rolled on the bed not being able to get enough of each other’s lips.

Kanda rolled Allen onto his back and rubbed against his lover’s silky hot skin with Allen sliding in rhythm with him. Kanda put his hands under his lover’s butt, grounded them closer together as their climax built. With the endearing words they had spoken to each other, and the ecstasy of their bodies overpowering sensations, they climbed to the top of an intoxicating euphoria; their breathing became erratic as they both came together, the warmth of their spunk spread between them. Kanda rolled off Allen, panting, both of them bathing in the afterglow of their coupling.

“We should get cleaned up and get some breakfast. I thought it might be nice to hike up to the swimming area. I’m sure the water is cold being springtime, but we can enjoy the warmth of the sun,” Kanda said, he turned his head sideways to look at his boyfriend.

Alright, let’s clean up and get dressed, I’m hungry,” Allen said just as his stomach growled and he smiled at his boyfriend.

“You never fail me, Moyashi,” Kanda chuckled, as he got up and went into the bathroom, Allen jumped out of bed to follow him, grinning.

Once they had showered and finished dressing they headed over to their parent’s cabin. Cross sat on the front porch in a rocking chair. Allen’s guardian watched the two boys walk up to the cabin. He had a good view from this point to keep a look out for any danger. The boy’s ascended the stairs, Kanda turned his head slightly to see what Cross was looking at…their cabin.

“Did you have a good night’s sleep, Cross?” Kanda asked, hiding a snicker after he noticed the fatigue on Cross’s face.

“Not really, the couch was terribly uncomfortable,” Cross remarked sarcastically, he looked up at Kanda. “You should go inside to eat. Your father’s made lunch, seeing you both missed breakfast.”

“Sorry, you didn’t have a good night’s sleep, maybe tonight you should try the bed with Tiedoll,” Allen said innocently, not realizing how that sounded. Cross looked up at his charge with a wary look in his eye.

“Moyashi, let’s go have lunch before going on our hike,” Kanda said, and grabbed Allen’s hand yanking him into the cabin. Tiedoll was in the kitchen cleaning up from preparing lunch.

“Well, good afternoon. I assumed the both of you had a good night’s sleep. Your lunch is in the refrigerator,” Tiedoll said cheery, smiling warmly at the two teenagers.

“I guess we slept better than Cross. It seems he didn’t get much sleep last night, something about the couch being uncomfortable,” Kanda replied, opening the refrigerator taking out their lunch. Tiedoll quickly turned around to face the window to hide his embarrassment, knowing full well why Cross didn’t get much sleep.

“Are you boys still considering your hike up to the swimming area?” Tiedoll asked changing the subject, and brought down two glasses then filled them with milk. Kanda’s foster father walked over to the table and sat them in front of their plates.

“Thanks, yeah we thought it would be good exercise and we both could use some fresh air. I suppose the two of you will have to go with us to keep an eye out for any danger,” Kanda said, his voice sounded a bit sulky about the idea.

“Yes we will,” Cross confirmed when he came into the cabin, the screen door slammed behind him. “Let us know when you’re leaving so we can follow behind, you’ll never know we’re there.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you will be. Maybe you’ll even get a glimpse of Moyashi and me making out,” Kanda quipped with a cutting remark.

“Will the both of you stop bickering,” Tiedoll snapped, turning to Cross aspirated. “Cross, please,” Tiedoll begged, he so wanted the two of them to get along.

“Sorry, Tiedoll,” Kanda genuinely apologized to his foster father. He didn’t mean to upset him, it’s just that Cross has a way of getting under his skin, even if he has accepted him. “Let’s call a truce, Cross. I’ll do my best to curb my remarks.”

“We’ll give it a try,” Cross countered, dubious if the two of them were capable of such a thing. Allen was too busy eating to pay much attention to Cross and Kanda. He’s sort of gotten use to the two of them bickering and paid no attention to them as he finished his lunch, then sat back with a satisfied smile.

“Did you have enough to eat, Moyashi?” Kanda teased, watching his boyfriend pat his full stomach. Allen looked up at Kanda with a big grin on his face; yeah his boyfriend had eaten plenty.

“Thank you for lunch, Mr. Tiedoll,” Allen said cheerfully, his smile made his eyes shine brightly with happiness.

“You’re more than welcome Allen,” Tiedoll chuckled; the boy lightened the man’s spirit. Allen was a precious young man, and Tiedoll felt very lucky to have him in love with his son, he made Kanda happy once again.

“Moyashi and I are going to get ready to hike up to the swimming area, just to let you know so you’ll be ready,” Kanda said, in a much better mood after he caught his boyfriend smiling at him.

“We’ll be ready, right Cross?” Tiedoll said, turning to his lover who was watching the two boys interact with each other.

“Of course,” he replied, pulling his eye away from them to look at Tiedoll who stood near with a warm smile. They have been careful not to betray themselves with any sort of emotions in their eyes when they looked at each other. It was more difficult for Tiedoll then Cross, but he managed.

“I have to make a phone call to Rita,” Cross said unexpectedly. Cross might as well have slapped his lover across the face with bringing Rita up during their time alone.

Tiedoll turned back around immediately and walked hurriedly to the sink and started to wash the dishes. He did not want anyone to see the hurt that stabbed at his heart. _I thought he would forget about Rita once we were away from home…he still thinks of her. Cross will never belong to me alone_ , Tiedoll thought as he fought back his tears of sadness.

Cross opened the screen door and stepped out onto the porch, Kanda and Allen followed behind him to go to their cabin, neither had picked up on the rattled emotions that hung in the air around them. Allen’s guardian watched the boys hold hands as they walked back to their cabin, jesting with each other, bumping into each other’s shoulders, laughing.

It warmed his heart at the happiness that flowed so easily from the boys…yes, he was glad Kanda was Allen’s boyfriend. He has seen the love that shone on their faces openly when they look at one another. Cross fiddled with his cell phone and wondered what came over him to say he was going to call Rita. It just popped into his head at that moment.

“Did you get hold of Rita?” Tiedoll asked stepping out onto the porch, and then sat down in the other rocking chair. When Tiedoll’s pain had dulled and his emotions were under control, he was able to be near Cross. He had to remind himself that he was sharing Cross with another person, that he wasn’t the only one in his lover’s life.

“No, the line was busy,” Cross lied quietly. _Why the hell did I say that? I haven’t even tried calling her. Shit, I know I hurt Froi feelings, what the fuck is wrong with me?_ Cross pondered over in his mind.

“We should get ready to leave,” Cross said when he glanced over at his lover’s emotionless face.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Froi, but Rita is still part of my life,” he said. A pit formed in his stomach from just saying the words knowing how painful this was for his boyfriend, but it was the truth that Rita was still in his life.

I’ll be ready,” Tiedoll replied, ignoring the last part, because he had heard it many times before. Can he continue on being second best to a woman? Tiedoll shook his head as he walked to the bedroom to change; he knew full well he would never leave Cross.

It hadn’t taken the boys much time to get ready for their hike. Kanda waited on the front porch for Allen to grab his light weight jacket, and joined him on the porch. Allen and Kanda walked over to their parent’s cabin to let them know they were ready to head out. As they approached, Cross was still sat on the front porch rocking in his chair with an empty stare and a downturned expression of sadness on his face.

“Is everything all right, Cross?” Allen asked, ascending the steps quickly to hasten over to him. “What’s happened?” Allen asked, and placed his hand on Cross’s arm, his guardian didn’t push his charges hand away, but welcomed it.

“I’m fine Allen, I just didn’t get enough sleep last night,” Cross replied, lying to his charge. He hadn’t felt in control of himself for the past months. _I need the hike to clear my head_ , Cross thought. He patted Allen’s hand before he got up to go find Tiedoll. “Wait here while I see if Froi’s ready to go.”

Cross slammed the screen door behind him to let Tiedoll know he came into the cabin. He noticed the bedroom door partial open, so he walked across the room, pushed it open further and stepped inside. He saw Tiedoll in the bathroom washing his face with a facecloth. It appeared he had been crying. He walked up in back of him, wrapping his arms around his waist, and rested his chin on Tiedoll’s shoulder. They both looked at their reflections in the mirror, and damn if they weren’t a handsome couple together. Cross lifted Tiedoll’s long hair and kissed his neck.

“The boy’s are ready to go. Are you going with me?” Cross asked, not sure where they stood as a couple, or if he’ll be in the doghouse for awhile.

“Yes, I’m going with you, I’ll go wherever you do,” Tiedoll answered. Cross picked up on his meaning, smiled at his boyfriend in the mirror; he had forgiven him for whatever it was that had bothered Tiedoll.

Kanda and Allen waited patiently on the porch necking like two teenagers in love, completely enjoying themselves. “It’s a wonder either of you have any lips left,” Cross mocked stepping out onto the porch with Tiedoll right behind him.

“Come on lovebirds, let’s get hiking.”

Allen and Kanda turned to look at Cross not embarrassed at all by his intrusion. Allen’s guardian huffed, turned his head, and stomped down the stairs. If only he could kiss Tiedoll openly like that and not worry about the boy’s reaction.

Tiedoll followed Cross with Kanda and Allen following them. Cross motioned to the boys to walk ahead when they arrived at the beginning of the trail that lead to the swimming hole. This would allow the boys some privacy as they walked along side-by-side, but it also gave Tiedoll and him space if they needed to talk about anything.

“Kanda, I know we’ve only been here a day, but I already feel free from prying eyes and feel safer,” Allen said breathing in the fresh air.

“Yes, I know how you feel. I was thinking the same thing when we started up the trail, not worrying about whether Alma would jump out at us. It’s a feeling I thought we may never get back,” Kanda answered, glancing over at Allen.

“Now we just have to watch out for the boogieman!” Kanda said razzing his boyfriend, and moved quickly behind him, and hugged him as he picked him up into the air. Allen’s legs kicked outward with Kanda tickling him and Allen squealed not being able to stop laughing.

Kanda put him down to stand while his boyfriend collected himself from laughing and Kanda chuckled over Allen’s lightheartedness. It felt great feeling free to enjoy themselves with no fears. They stopped a moment. Kanda pulled Allen into his arms, cradled him as he looked into those beautiful silvery eyes and kissed him.

“I do love you, Moyashi,” Kanda whispered into his ear, he let go of him so they could continue walking.

“I love you, Kanda,” Allen replied beaming with happiness, he touched his pinkie finger to Kanda’s, and they hooked them together as they walked along.

“It’s good to hear the boys laughing again. Alma and Neah has had all of us on edge for months, I’m glad we got away,” Tiedoll commented on hearing their sons laughter float to them from ahead.

“I have to agree. It’s actually been nice to see Allen smile like he use to do, just like Kanda had caught him in his painting,” Cross answered, his mind wandered back to Kanda’s painting with Allen’s beautiful smile that shone like sunshine.

“There it is!” Allen shouted with glee and tugged on Kanda’s arm to walk a little faster.

“I see it, Moyashi,” Kanda chuckled at his boyfriend’s excitement. Allen rushed ahead, whirled around taking Kanda’s breathe away when the sun illuminated his boyfriend’s white hair, his broad smile dazzled him. It made Allen look like an angel…his angel. _Fuck, what Moyashi does to me_.

“Come on, Kanda…are you alright? You look a bit dazed,” Allen asked worried.

“I’m fine, it’s you that arouses and sparks the fire within me, Moyashi,” Kanda smirked, lowering his eyelids half-way, enamored by his boyfriend. “Let’s go test the water temperature, I could use a cold dip.”

The swimming area was a large pool of water mostly surrounded by ledge, and a cliff across the way. The white sand on the bottom gave the water a bluish tint with flat stepping stones leading gently down into the water like stairs. The two of them took off their socks and sneakers, rolling up their jeans pant legs to test the water. Kanda stepped on the first stepping stone covered with water, helping Allen down onto it so he wouldn’t fall.

“The temperature is too cold to go swimming, Kanda,” Allen said, giving his opinion, goose bumps on his legs.

“Yes, it is, I wonder if the water ever warms up, or if the temperatures get hot enough that you don’t mind jumping in to cool off,” Kanda replied. “Let’s sit and keep our feet in the water to see if we adjust to the cold water,” Kanda suggested.

The two of them sat down on the ledge and dangled their bare feet in the water. They both swung their legs to see who could kick the water higher and farther…their laughter and chatting echoed off the cliff across the wide stream. Cross and Tiedoll found a soft spot of green moss ground cover in the partial shade that was hidden from the boys, but they could still keep an eye out for any danger.

“They’re always having a good time when their together,” Tiedoll said quietly as he watched their sons have fun. “It was a nice hike up here and the air smells fresh and clean,” he added to make conversation with Cross.

“Are you still mad at me, Froi? Will I have to sleep on the couch tonight?” Cross asked he shifted closer to Tiedoll, bumping his shoulder against his boyfriend’s.

“No, I’m not mad anymore. I have a hard time staying mad at you, and no, you don’t have to sleep on the couch tonight, idiot,” Tiedoll replied. “Who’s going to keep me warm through the night if you’re on the couch?” Tiedoll added with a sense of humor. Cross leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, Tiedoll blushed.

Allen and Kanda lay back on the ledge to bask in the sun with their feet still dangling in the water. The sun’s warmth penetrated through their clothes making their skin toasty warm. Closing their eyes, the two teens interlaced their fingers together, the sunlight beamed down on them making them drowsy, and they fell asleep.

 Cross and Tiedoll got up to move under the tree to sit down and leaned back against the trunk where they sat silently with their fingers intertwined, enjoying the serenity of the wilderness. Tiedoll leaned his head against Cross’s shoulder, closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of nature. At this moment, all was right in the world for them.

The bright sun hid behind fluffy white clouds as time passed quickly. It was late and they needed to head back to their cabin to make dinner. Tiedoll and Cross got up and walked over to the two teens sleeping peacefully. “Allen,” Cross said, gently shook his shoulder; Tiedoll did the same with Kanda. The two boys opened their eyes, blinking, and then remembered where they were.    

“Is it time to go?” Allen asked. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, yawned and stretched, Kanda followed suit.

They were more than ready to head back to the cabin. Their bodies were hot from the sun and achy from lying on the hard surface. Allen’s face had a tinge of red, slightly sunburned, where Kanda’s skin was glowing from having more color on his face. The boy’s stomachs growled with hunger and Cross motioned for all of them to start walking back to their cabins.

During the week they had one other sunny day that they all hiked in the woods, and had a picnic before hiking back to the cabins. The rest of their vacation it rained with the weather being much cooler, which didn’t seem to bother either couple. Allen and Kanda stayed inside their cozy cabin keeping warm as did Cross and Tiedoll.

Today was their last day before they headed back to their guarded life style. Kanda sat on the couch reading with Allen’s stocking feet rested on his lap. Kanda read while unconsciously he massaged Allen’s feet with his other hand, removing his hand long enough to turn the page.

With Kanda relaxing Allen by massaging his feet, Allen started nodding off; his book slowly leaned forward until it lay on his chest. Kanda glanced over after seeing the movement in his provisional vision. Marking his page he closed his book and laid it on the table next to him. He gently squeezed his boyfriend’s feet.

Allen looked peaceful and content, his breathing gently raised his chest in an even rhythm. The rains pattered on the roof that turned to tumultuous torrent of water assaulting heavily above, the air felt chillier. Kanda carefully moved out from under Allen’s feet to stand, picked up the book lying on his boyfriend’s chest, and marked the page before he walked to their bedroom to turn down the bedcovers.

He came back to the living room where Allen slept peacefully on the couch. Kanda slid his arms under his boyfriend’s body gently lifting him into his arms. Allen roused enough to wrap his arms around Kanda’s neck and rested his head on his shoulder as he carried him into their bedroom, closing the door with his foot. He laid his lover on the cool, crisp, white sheets, and covered him with a warm comforter before he walked around the bed, and slid in under the covers.

Kanda moved closer to Allen who rolled onto his side and spooned against Allen’s back, his arm around his lover’s waist, softly rubbing Allen’s chest. Even though they had their clothes on Kanda could feel Allen’s body heat penetrate through to his own. He was content lying next to his lover inhaling his sweet scent which he found intoxicating.

“Kanda…I’m nervous about going back tomorrow, afraid of what’s waiting for us. I’ve had a wonderful, calming week being here with you and I’m going to miss it,” Allen said quietly, his eyes closed enjoying the closeness of his boyfriend, his warm breathe on his neck.

“I also have enjoyed this whole week being with you. I’m just as nervous as you are wondering where Alma is and what scheme he’s come up with. But Moyashi, we’re going to be together through this, we don’t have to deal with it alone because we have each other. I will do everything I can do to protect the both of us,” Kanda replied quietly. Allen rolled over to face him.

“Yes, we do have each other. Kanda, you mean everything to me, and I too will do all that I can to protect that,” Allen said, the seriousness and determination bright in his eyes.

“That’s my Moyashi…I love you,” Kanda whispered and captured Allen’s lips, relishing the sweet taste of his boyfriend’s mouth.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	47. Rita's Intervention

* * *

After picking Cross’ car up from the dealership that fixed it, his shiny, red Corvette sat in his driveway as good as new. Upon their return from vacation, the two families were extremely happy Alma hadn’t done any other damages except for the Corvette being smashed by the delinquent before they left. Their houses were intact as was Tiedoll’s car that had sat in his driveway while they were away. This didn’t mean their problems were over.

Before leaving town for a week, the two families had discussed moving in together, but that didn’t settle well with Kanda who preferred Cross stayed in his own home. The older teenager felt it was enough to deal with Allen’s guardian once and awhile but not every day. The two adults hadn’t wanted to push the idea of living together in fear the boy’s might find out about their relationship.

While they were away, Tiedoll and Cross shared a cabin alone, as did Allen and Kanda, so it wasn’t hard keeping their secret. But, now that they were home, the two adults still weren’t ready to deal with their son’s reaction about the subject matter…at least not at this point. There were too many other problems to deal with—Neah and Alma.

Even though Cross and Tiedoll couldn’t live together they had both agreed the two teenagers were safer living under one roof, not mattering which home they wanted to stay at. Cross had encouraged the boys to switch houses as often as they wanted, so they weren’t establishing any sort of routine, or pattern Alma might pick up on.

Every day after school, Tiedoll had picked up the boys taking them back to his house until Cross came home from work. He made sure he had dinner ready for everyone when his boyfriend showed up, which gave Cross the experience of having a family atmosphere, but then again Kanda wasn’t too keen on that idea either. It was one way Tiedoll knew Cross was eating, but it also was a good opportunity to ask the boys which house they were planning to spend the night at.

“You know Cross, you could just call here to ask what place we’re going to spend the night instead of stopping by every day after work,” Kanda suggested, irritable. As far as Kanda was concerned there wasn’t any need for Cross visits unless he was picking them up to stay at his house.

“I like to stop by to see if Froi needs anything, or if he has to go out for any reason. You know…like babysitting,” Cross said sarcastically. He was too tired tonight to deal with Kanda’s off handed remarks.

“Babysitter?!” Kanda raised his voice, angry at Cross for no good reason other than he wasn’t sure how he felt about the man since finding out he had made a promise to his grandfather to watch over him.

“Please Kanda we’re all trying to make the best of the situation at hand. I’m fine with Cross stopping by everyday to check in,” Tiedoll responded, and lightly placed his hand on his son’s arm.

Allen was sat beside Kanda at the dinner table and reached underneath and took his boyfriend’s hand to help calm him. Allen has found that just a touch from him helped Kanda to quiet down and regain his composure. The same as when Kanda touched him he felt safer.

“We’re staying here tonight,” Kanda announced snippily, without asking Allen for his preference. It didn’t bother Allen Kanda had made the decision without discussing it with him; he was happy wherever they stayed as long as it was together.

“Come on, Moyashi, we have to practice,” Kanda groused, he’d had enough of Cross for one day. Kanda stood up quickly, the chair scrapped over the hardwood floor while he picked up his dinner plate and headed for the kitchen.

“I’m sorry Moyashi, for making the decision without asking where you preferred to stay,” Kanda apologized, the plates rattled when he placed them in the sink.

“I’m fine with the decision. Really Kanda, don’t sweat it,” Allen replied cheerfully, hoping his lighthearted tone of voice would rise his boyfriend’s spirits. They had a relaxing time while they were away and Allen did his best to hang onto those calming feelings.

“Come on, let’s go downstairs. We have a lot to practice, so you’ll be prepared for anything your uncle Neah might do,” Kanda smiled at his gorgeous white-hair boyfriend. They left the kitchen and headed to the basement stairs.

“Give him time, Cross. It hasn’t been very long since he learned about his past and how instrumental you were in bringing his grandfather into his life…and me. He’ll come around,” Tiedoll assured his boyfriend. They stood in the kitchen after they brought in the rest of the dishes to the sink.

“Thanks Froi. You’re always supportive in these matters with your son. I hate to bring this up, but I’m to meet Rita for cocktails. It’s important to me to let you know who I’ll be with tonight—in case you need to call me,” Cross said gently, and placed his hands on his lover’s hips. Tiedoll gently pushed Cross’s hands off and backed up a little.

“We don’t want the boys to see us and thank you for telling me. I would have worried if you didn’t answer your phone,” Tiedoll replied as he quietly looked down at the floor, the stab of pain returned to his heart when his lover mentioned Rita.

Tiedoll had been sure since Cross’s break up with Ashley, Rita would be gone shortly after, or so he thought. He had hoped with the entire family crisis with Alma they might have developed a deeper and stronger relationship. _I was being stupid to think he would only want me in his life. Sometimes, I don’t know how to read the man. Just when I thought he might be willing to have a monogamous relationship he tells me this, like he did on vacation_ , Tiedoll pondered.

Cross’s hands gripped both of Tiedoll’s arms. “Are you alright with this, Froi? I could cancel if you think it’s not safe to leave you alone with the boys,” Cross questioned his lover, he misunderstood the look on Tiedoll’s face as fear.

“Of course I’m alright. You go along...Rita will be waiting for you. David’s stopping over later to watch some TV with me, so I’ll be fine,” Tiedoll answered. Now he would have to call David to see if he could come over for awhile. He’s been afraid to ask David to do anything, because he didn’t want the man getting the wrong impression about them.

“Oh, he is? Okay, I thought you two didn’t have anything going on between you,” Cross replied, those weird feelings rushed to the surface every time he imagined Tiedoll with David. Funny, he had never thought about David being with Tiedoll the whole time they had been away together.

“We don’t, but he’s been a very supportive…friend,” Tiedoll answered with a brief pause. _Good god I’m bad, what am I trying to do? Make Cross jealous? I know he loves me, but evidently not enough to choose only me,_ Tiedoll thought.

“Alright, I better get going. I need to stop at the house to change. Thank you for dinner and I’ll call you later alright?” Cross said, kissing Tiedoll on the cheek before he turned and headed for the door quickly and slammed it shut behind him. He had to get out of the house. The thought of Tiedoll being with David tonight made him feel like he was going to hyperventilate. _Those damn feeling_ , Cross muttered.

Tiedoll went after him, but Cross had already whipped his car backwards out of the driveway and threw the car into drive, squealing his tires as he raced down the road. _What did I say?_ Tiedoll thought. _Why would he be upset? I’m the one he’s leaving alone tonight while he goes out with his girlfriend_. Tiedoll was perplexed as to what had made Cross that angry.

 _Well, I better call David to see if he wants to come over to keep me company before it gets too late. It looks like Kanda and Allen will be in the basement for most of the evening anyway. Kanda had mentioned he was teaching Allen to mediate and how slow it’s been going, but I’m impressed he’s gotten Allen up to ten minutes so far. That’s a miracle in itself for Allen_.

He remembered when the two boys had sat down with him to explained Kanda’s ideas to teach Allen how to be better prepared to protect himself if he was ever taken by the Noah’s. Tiedoll had thought it was an excellent idea and was proud of the boy’s projecting ahead about the worse case scenarios that could happen.

Downstairs, Kanda and Allen were doing just that—meditating. The white-hair teenager actually held his pose and had barely moved. It has taken weeks for Kanda to train Allen to sit still for any length of time, but Kanda’s patience seemed to have paid off. Tonight, he stepped it up a notch. The soft sound of a bong reverberated in the still room and the two slowly came out of their quiet state.

“Excellent Moyashi, you made it fifteen minutes. I’m proud of you. Now we need to take it one step further where we apply the skill in a possible real life situation,” Kanda explained.

“What type of situations would I need to calm myself?” Allen asked a pit started to form in his stomach. He had a pretty good idea where Kanda was going with this.

“Well, we know from what Tiedoll and Cross have told us there could be a possibility of being kidnapped. What if they threw you into the trunk of a car, or they locked you in a dark closet, or some other type of confinement. You would need to calm yourself, so you don’t panic and possibly get hurt. This skill of quieting your mind will help give you time to think and not make rash decisions. It can also help if they try manipulating, or forcing you to hear something you don’t want to, especially if you know they’re lies,” Kanda explained to Allen. The Asian teenager saw fear flash across his boyfriend’s face, his eyes widened with that look of being backed into a corner with no place to run.

“It all sounds so scary, but I do understand these are very realistic scenarios,” Allen replied, he tried to push away the fear he felt.

“Moyashi, I’ll be right here to help you through the exercise. What I am going to have you do is stand inside the closet without any light. Try to stay in there for as long as you can. If you start to feel panicky use your deep breathing exercise to help calm yourself,” Kanda said gently. He pulled his boyfriend into his arms and held him. He tried to understand his fears.

“I hate confined spaces,” Allen said, he’s voice quivered. He pulled away from Kanda and stood tall. Allen looked gloomily towards the dark space and forced a smile, his beautiful silvery eyes looked close to tears before he entered the closet.

Kanda shut the basement lights off so none would stream under the door. It pained Kanda to have to do this after he saw his boyfriend’s fear, but it was better to know Allen’s weakness then for him to find them out later when he’s alone. Kanda closed the door.

The moment the door closed Allen was encased in pitch, black darkness. Immediately he felt the panic start to rise inside. He started took deep breaths in hope to calm himself, but the fear crept up into his throat and formed a lump—the semblance all too familiar. Sweat beaded across his forehead as he felt the sensation of the walls closing in on him…he felt he would suffocate…he had to get out of there. Terror took over his fear to the point he screamed for Kanda, pounded and clawed at the door desperately as he tried to escape his dark prison.

“Let me out! I have to get out! I can’t breathe! Kanda, I’m going to suffocate! Help me please! Kanda!” Allen continued to scream loudly. Kanda flung open the door and Allen rushed out into the open room, his hands on his knees bent over struggling for air.

Kanda was instantly at his side while the younger teenager gasped for breath and shook violently. Kanda rubbed his boyfriend’s back trying to sooth him when Allen stood up quickly and threw his arms around his lover’s waist. He wanted the fear gone and be in his boyfriend’s strong embrace helped to take away the hysteria he was experiencing. Kanda held him firmly and stroke his sweat-soaked hair.

Allen’s body continued quaking severely. Kanda tightened his hold as solidly as he dared, afraid his boyfriend would break apart if his grip was too strong, but Kanda would not let him go until his lover had calmed down. _Was this reaction caused by being with the Noah’s? If so, what had Neah done to Allen to cause such terror? Was it when he branded Allen’s face?_ Kanda pondered over in his mind. Whatever had been done to Allen, his own heart throbbed and ached witnessing his lover wretch with emotional pain that evidently had been hidden deep within.

“Shhh, my Moyashi, I’m right here…Just breathe deep breaths, I’m not going to let you go, you’re alright.” Kanda’s words were soothing, his voice calm and soft as he spoke, eased some of Allen’s frenzy.

Tiedoll had heard the screams upstairs and rushed down the stairs to make sure everything was alright. His heart raced and turned into an ache in his chest when he saw Allen completely distraught emotional. Kanda looked over at his foster father with worry and concern in his eyes. Tiedoll could see his son had everything under control, and signaled to Kanda he was going back upstairs—Kanda nodded at him to go ahead.

“Shhh, it’s going to be alright,” Kanda cooed into Allen’s ear. He felt his boyfriend’s quivering start to lessen even though his tears still streamed down his face, wetting Kanda’s shoulder.

“I’m going to have to go back in there, aren’t I Kanda?” Allen’s strained voice asked his boyfriend.

“Yes, my love, but I’m going to be in there with you the next time. We’ll find a way to calm you in a situation like this, but we should take a break before we attempt this again, or better yet, we’ll try it another day,” Kanda said quietly as he held his lover firmly.

“Really? I can’t seem to do much without your help lately. I hope I’m not a disappointment to you,” Allen said, shame washed over him for disappointing his boyfriend with his stupid fears.

 _Where the hell did these fears pop up from? I swore I was going to die if I didn’t get out of there. I have to show Kanda I can do this_ , Allen thought. He knew well enough if this ever happened for real, he would rather have Kanda beside him then deal with it alone.

“Moyashi, you have _never_ been a disappointment to me. What happened in that closet was not just fear—that was terror. Moyashi, you know I’m always here for you if you need to talk about it,” Kanda said compassionately.

“Let’s go upstairs. A nice hot shower will make you feel better then we can go to bed and watch some TV to take your mind off this.” Kanda pulled away from Allen and took his cold, clammy hand in his. They walked silently upstairs.

Upstairs, Tiedoll paced the floor and wondered if he should call Cross about Allen. He didn’t want to interrupt his date, but he had never seen this type of reaction since Cross and he had been with the organization. Would Cross know what might have happened to Allen? An aching pit formed in his stomach and it had nothing to do with Cross going out, he just wasn’t sure what he should do. He could wait to tell Cross when he called…yes that would be a better thing to do then calling now sounding like a hysterical parent, especially in front of Rita.

Meanwhile, at the restaurant, Rita was talking with Cross, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere. He nodded, spoke at the appropriate times with his responses, and was polite with his remarks, but he wasn’t able to stay focused on their conversation.

“Cross, I asked you if you wanted to come home with me tonight. You did say the boys were staying with Froi, so you don’t have to worry about them,” Rita said. She had watched Cross throughout the time they were having cocktails. She knew he hadn’t been listening to her and she had a pretty good idea where his mind had been all evening.

“I’m sorry, what were you asking me?” Cross asked pulling his attention back to Rita instead of where it had been which was back at the house thinking about the look Tiedoll had given him. He had thought it was fear at the time, but when he thought about it more, it dawned on him that Tiedoll wasn’t afraid, he was hurt. _Was he hurt because I went out tonight?_ Cross asked himself.

“Hello Cross, can you hear me? Let me guess…Your mind was on Froi. Cross, I think it’s time for you to take a good look at what’s happening to you,” Rita said, smiling. “It seems you’ve been more edgy since coming back from a week’s vacation with him.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Cross quipped, feeling defensive. “I’m the same as I’ve always been. Just because Froi and I are having some family issues doesn’t mean I’m any different,” he retorted. Those stupid weird feelings were starting to surface again when he thought he might have hurt his lover, and thought about him with David.

“Sweetie, do you remember the last time we were in bed together? You weren’t there. You’re mind was someplace else, because it sure as hell wasn’t on me, Honey,” Rita reminded Cross with a sly smile. She took Cross’s hand in hers…it was time to have a serious talk with her man.

“Cross, we have known each other since you moved here and you have been a great lover, but it’s time for me to be bluntly honest, sweetie. Since you have hooked up with Froi I’ve felt you slowly slipping away. You broke up with Ashley, and to tell you the truth, maybe it’s time we stop being lovers and only be friends,” Rita confessed, hoping what she said to Cross was heard and taken it to heart.

“When I brought those documents to lunch, a few months back, I saw the way you looked at him. As I walked up to the table I noticed how the both of you looked perfect together. The casual conversation flowed easily between the two of you and I heard, for the first time, a bona fide laugh come out of you. Remember, you’re the one who told me it was the best Valentine’s Day you could ever remember having in years. Well, sweetie, that’s because you were with someone you really cared about.

“Maybe you can fool yourself, Cross, but to anyone who knows the two of you are in a relationship couldn’t help but feel the vibes between the both of you. If you don’t watch out, maybe David will make his move on Froi then what will you do? Can you honestly tell me you’re not in love with the guy?” Rita asked. Cross was listening to what Rita said this time, and it shocked him when she mentioned the “L” word.

“Love…Froi?” he asked as if the word was foreign to him. Could _that be what all these strange feeling are I’ve been having?_ Cross questioned himself.

“Yes, Cross, you are in love with Froi, but you’re too blind to see it. Haven’t you felt any strange new feeling rising inside of you that you’ve never felt with anyone else? Well honey, let me tell you, that’s love. It’s love when you’ve been angry about David seeing your boyfriend more than you have, and when you saw David kiss him. Being on vacation together frightened you, because you were experiencing what it would be like living together, and if I had to guess, you loved it.

“Cross, you don’t have to be afraid of love, you need to embrace it. Froi loves you very deeply he would never hurt or cheat on you. So sweetie, why don’t you think about that then let me know what you decide,” Rita finished a half-grin on her lips; she already knew what the answer would be. As smart as the guy was he could really be dumb at times like this.

“Goodnight, Cross. Thank you for the cocktails,” Rita said kissing him on the cheek and gave him a warm smile before she left the restaurant.

Cross poured himself another glass of wine and drank it quickly then poured another glass. He must have sat there for a half an hour letting everything Rita had told him sink in. _Was he that stupid he didn’t recognize love? He had loved Maria. Has it been so long since loving her that he had hardened himself to the point he was incapable of knowing it when he felt it?_

He didn’t want David making his moves on Froi, but David was offering his lover what he had been craving—a monogamous relationship. Tiedoll accepted his open relationships for now, but he knew for a fact there was a strong possibility David could take Tiedoll away from him. Yes, he wanted Tiedoll in his life because without him his life felt empty. It was hard to admit he had lost interest in both his girlfriends, they couldn’t hold a candle to how Tiedoll made him feel. “Shit, have I been so blind as to not recognize I’ve out grown having open relationships and that I love the man? Well…I think the time has come for me to live a life with love in it,” Cross muttered. He took out his cell phone and hit speed dial.

“Cross, is everything alright?” Tiedoll asked in a concerned voice.

“Yes, everything is great. I’m coming over, so if David’s there tell him to leave. We have some things to talk over,” Cross told his lover. Tiedoll heard something different in Cross’s tone of voice and his stomach fluttered inside. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but he couldn’t help pray this was going to be great new for him.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	48. Commitment to Love

* * *

A loud rap on Tiedoll’s front door had the man rushing to the entry. Since he received Cross’s phone call he has been on pins and needles waiting for his boyfriend to show up. When he opened the door, there he stood on the front steps, relief eased Tiedoll’s nerves.

“Come in, Cross. I thought you had a key to my place,” Tiedoll said, and held the door open, letting the handsome long hair, red-head come into the house. Cross's face was positively glowing with a seductive half-smile he flashed at Tiedoll.

“Well, you must have had a great time by the smile on your face,” Tiedoll remarked, unable to hide the worry he was felt about Allen’s frightening experience this evening.

“You could say I had a great time and that’s why I need to speak with you in private,” Cross countered, happy to see Tiedoll…and no David. Cross was keen on Tiedoll’s emotions and noticed the speck of worry in his eyes right away.

“What’s happened, Froi? Is Allen and Kanda okay? You can’t hide the worry I see it in your eyes so spill,” Cross said with an edge of concern.

“Alright, I was going to tell you when you called, but it didn’t seem like a good time,” he replied. Tiedoll explained what had happened earlier this evening with Allen in the closet. Cross’s face turned red as he held his anger in check.

“Where’s Allen now?” Cross asked curtly, _what the hell was Kanda thinking to try such a stunt_.

“He’s in Kanda’s room resting. Please Cross, don’t upset them. The whole experience has left both of them devastated and yelling at them isn’t going to help. Cross, do you have any idea what might have caused this reaction from Allen? It reminded me of the same type terror we use to see in victims when we were with the organization,” Tiedoll stressed, he wrung his hands as he paced back and forth, he could still hear Allen’s screams and shivered.

“Okay, let me calm down before I go up there and blast Kanda’s head off,” Cross remarked sternly, his quick-temper caused Tiedoll to rebut.

“Cross!” Tiedoll said sharply. “That’s my son you’re talking about—” Tiedoll mumbled when Cross grabbed the man into his arms, kissing him hard to stop his words. Of course, that simmered Tiedoll down immediately, but pushed Cross away.

“What if the boys came downstairs for something, they’d see us,” Tiedoll exclaimed, blushing from Cross’s forward behavior with their son’s in the house.

“Well, that’s something I want to discuss with you, but first I need to go upstairs and talk with the boys,” Cross arouse with mirth and gave Tiedoll a wink before he headed up the stairs to Kanda’s bedroom. He felt light-hearted. Needless to say, Allen’s guardian had calmed down before he reached the bedroom door and gently rapped on it.

“Yes?” Kanda called out.

“It’s Cross. I would like to talk with Allen,” he spoke through the door and he heard the two whispering.

“Come in,” Kanda said, his tone deep with caution.

Cross placed his hand on the door knob, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before entering Kanda’s bedroom. The two were in their pajamas. Allen lay cuddled close to Kanda who had his arm around his charge, his hand rubbed Allen’s arm soothingly. They both knew why he was there Tiedoll must have called him about Allen. Cross entered the room and closed the door behind him.

“Tiedoll told me what happened tonight. At first I was going to come up here and blast you, Kanda, but your foster-father told me to calm down before I spoke with you,” he said keeping his voice steady. He picked up Kanda’s desk chair brought it over by the bed and sat down. He envied the two being able to display their affections openly in front of the adults and Cross wondered if Tiedoll and he would ever feel comfortable having the boys see them that way.

“Cross, do you have any ideas why I reacted so drastically to a situation like that?” Allen asked. His eyes glued on his guardian’s face checking for any signs of Cross covering up something that he didn’t want him to know. There was no sign of deceit Allen could decipher.

“Look Allen, I’ve told you everything I know, or what I know had happened when I was present. I don’t know what Neah might have done during your stay with him. Remember, you were very young.

“Allen, the reaction you experienced could be you have claustrophobia tendency which caused a panic attack. But, for argument sake, let’s say Neah had put you into a dark confine space. Your young mind may not have been able to deal with it, so instead you disassociated yourself blocking it from your mind, because it was such a traumatic experience for you.

“When you were presented with another similar situation, such as this evening, that part of your brain that couldn’t deal with it before opened. A stimulus like that can hold intense emotional significance to the individual. Some professional commonly call what happened to you a flashback to the event. Other things can trigger it too, like a certain smell, or the way the lightening is, even the time of season. Does that help you to understand what could have happened?” Cross asked he kept his voice soft and gentle.

Allen’s guardian knew his charge was a smart kid so he was sure Allen would be able to understand what happened…to deal with it was a whole other matter. He had no doubt Neah had done something to Allen. If the man could brand the boy’s face he certainly could do other monstrous things.  

“Yes, I can see what you’re saying. The closet might have been my trigger, or even the darkness. Next time I’ll at least be more prepared for the situation,” Allen replied, if he can make it through the next time. Cross stood up, carried the chair back to the desk, and sat it down before he walked to the door.

“Kanda, can I speak with you out in the hallway?” Cross asked his hand on the door knob ready to open it.

“Moyashi, I’ll be right back,” Kanda said. He slipped out of bed following Cross into the hallway. Kanda saw the fire in the man’s eye; he sensed Cross was going to hit him as he backed Kanda up against the wall in anger. Much to his surprise he didn’t.

“What does Allen mean by “next time”, Kanda?” Cross growled, and placed his hand on the wall next to Kanda’s head leaning in. Kanda was so close to the man he could smell the alcohol on his breath, but Cross’s sullen tone of voice wasn’t going to make him back down even if he tried threatening him.

“It means just that. We’re going to try again, but this time I’m going into the closet with him to help with those feelings,” Kanda replied sharply.

“I thought you loved Allen, but it seems you’re a sadist to put Allen back through that again,” Cross retorted, a scowl on his face.

“If you’d get your head out of the bottle you’d see why I’m doing this. Moyashi has learned to sit quietly, mediating for fifteen minutes…that’s the longest I’ve ever seen him sit. The next step was to put Moyashi into a possible real life situation. Moyashi freaked. What would he have done if Neah had kidnapped him and threw him into the trunk of a car?

“Tell me Cross. If we hadn’t done this little innocence exercise, we wouldn’t have known Allen freaks out in confined spaces. If this had happen for real, he would have been terrified trying to deal with the ordeal alone, without you, or me there to calm him.” Kanda lectured the larger man with his fists balled up on each side of his hips, keeping control not to hit the man.

Tension released, deflating Cross like a punctured ball. He stood up straight. Kanda was right the older teenager was doing what Cross should have thought to do…prepare Allen to deal with his sick diabolical uncle. The fire that blazed in Allen’s guardian’s eye had extinguished replaced with worry.

“You’re right. What you’re doing is what I should have thought to do to help Allen deal with situations that may present themselves. Go back to bed, Kanda. I’m glad you’re looking out for him where I continue to fail the boy,” Cross replied his voice weak, he nodded to Kanda as a dismissal.

Turning, Cross walked down the hallway in search of Tiedoll, Kanda, still leaned against the wall, stared at Cross’s broad back as he disappeared down the stairway. _Something has changed Cross…this is not the same man I’ve known that came to town…I wonder what contributed to his new behavior?_

Kanda placed his hand on the brass knob, his thoughts going between Tiedoll’s weird behaviors and Cross’s changed attitude towards life. _Could whatever they went through, all those years ago, have anything to do with this bond I feel forming between them?_ Kanda thought for a moment, but quickly brushed it out of his mind. He opened his bedroom door, a wedge of light casted softly across his boyfriend resting in his bed…just where he liked him…in bed.

It had been a rough evening for Allen. He was overly exhausted but couldn’t fall asleep. The bed dipped from Kanda’s weight when he slipped in under the covers. He lay on his back, his arms behind his head looking up at the ceiling and walls, the dim nightlight made strange shadows in his room.

“Kanda?” Allen whispered.

“I thought you were sleeping,” he replied.

“That’s the problem. I can’t seem to sleep after everything that happened tonight and then hearing Cross’s explanations. Things keep going through my mind no matter how I try to block them.” Kanda heard the anxiety in his boyfriend’s voice. He rolled to lie on his side to face Allen.

“Maybe if we made out that would distract your mind enough to fall asleep,” Kanda’s sexy voice made Allen’s body hum.

“I really like that suggestion,” Allen countered flipping on his side to face his boyfriend.

“Then what are we waiting for, Moyashi?” Kanda’s enticing growl rumbled deep in his throat, his boyfriend’s hand slid up and down his side.

In the subtle light, Kanda’s face was shadowed, but Allen was sure Kanda gave him his alluring smile. He watched his lover’s head bend down closer until he felt Kanda’s hair caress his face and his plump lips started devouring his…Hmm, what a great way to fall asleep.    

Downstairs, Cross found Tiedoll in the kitchen standing in front of the sink gazing outside. He walked up in back of him and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist. Tiedoll didn’t push him away this time he wanted to feel his lover’s warmth and leaned back against his chest.

“Did everything go alright? I didn’t hear any yelling which I was expecting. So, you said we needed to talk about something, is this about Rita?” Tiedoll had second thoughts about their quick conversation on the phone, maybe he read it wrong and Cross was going to end it with him to stay with Rita.

Cross kissed Tiedoll’s neck. He could feel his lover’s heart beating rapidly through their shirts, he sensed Tiedoll’s nervousness. “Let’s go out in the garden to talk, Froi where the boys won’t hear us,” Cross whispered into Tiedoll’s ear slipping his arms away from his boyfriend’s waist. He took Tiedoll’s hand and led him outside to the flower gardens. Once outside, Cross felt it was safe to talk.

“Froi, you have a very smart son and I’m happy he loves Allen. Kanda completes the other half of Allen making them both whole. Without the other, their lives would feel empty, walking through life alone, always feeling something was missing but not knowing what,” Cross’s deep, low tone voice was full of emotions that made Tiedoll’s love for the man stir inside.

“Yes,” Tiedoll whispered into the night air, his back to his boyfriend, “they are very lucky to have found each other and at such a young age. It’ll break my heart if they are separated, their pain becomes our pain. Cross? The way you described how their life would be without the other…is that…how should I put this. Is that how you feel about…Rita and you?” Tiedoll choked afraid he had lost Cross for good. He felt Cross slip his arms around his waist as he fought back the tears of rejection.

“Froi, this has nothing to do with Rita and me. We broke up as lovers tonight, we’re only friends now.” Cross turned Tiedoll to face him. His boyfriend had a confused look on his face with tears gliding down his rosy cheeks.

“Fro, this is about us. I’m the one who has gone through life feeling empty, alone and that something was missing, but now I know what it is. I’m sorry it’s taken a long time for me to wake up Froi, but you’re that missing link in my life. I’m in love with you…only you. I was stupid to have walked out of your life years ago, but I’m not going to be an idiot again,” Cross looked intently into Tiedoll’s eyes. “Froi, will you take me as your only partner for life?”

Tiedoll’s mind reeled at Cross’s sentimental words. His lover had chosen him to have a monogamous relationship, not just a monogamous relationship, but one his lover wanted to spend his life with.

“Yes, you big idiot, of course I’ll take you as my life partner,” Tiedoll choked, finally able to speak from Cross’s proposal, more tears ran down his cheeks. Cross hugged his boyfriend tightly, pulling away only enough to capture his lover’s lips. Tiedoll felt Cross pour his loving emotions into a long passionate kiss before he pulled back.

“I love you, Froi. I wanted you to hear that one more time, because I’m not one to say it often so enjoy it when I do. Now that we have commitment ourselves to one another, why don’t we seal it in our own special way,” Cross said kissing him again and backed his lover up against the side of the house.

Their kisses heated quickly as they embraced their bodies together, moaning, they wanted more of each other. Cross unbuttoned Tiedoll’s shirt as fast as he could, Tiedoll followed suit. Before long they were naked with Tiedoll’s back up against the cool stucco wall, goose bumps raised on his skin giving him a slight chill. But with his lover’s kisses on his needy lips, his soft hands caressed him, and their bodies hip to hip pressed against each other. Tiedoll‘s skin was now sizzling hot. They slide down onto the newly tilled soil that felt soft beneath the artist’s nude body, not letting up on their kisses.

A wildfire of fierce, passionate love burst forth as they made love for the first time, because this time was different, everything was more intense, and each touch felt deeper with more meaning. They were not just having sex like they had done in the past, but truly making love, expressing their love to each other as they sealed themselves to one another. After they both climaxed, they fluttered in open space, reveling in the feelings of euphoria as their bodies loosely floated down into a calm afterglow of exhaustion. Neither wanted to move in fear of breaking this special bond they shared.

“Tiedoll, we will tell the boys when the time presents itself,” Cross whispered to his lover, holding him tightly.

“Yes, when the time is right,” Tiedoll sighed. Its’ okay now that he knows Cross loves him and has committed himself only to him…he could wait to tell the boys.

“Let’s go inside and take a shower together,” Tiedoll suggested to his partner. They released each other and got up. They cleaned themselves with their undergarments then dressed.

“Are you sure it’s all right?” Cross questioned, never has Tiedoll done such a bold act with the boys in the house.

Tiedoll smiled warmly at his lover, and stretched his hand out for Cross to take. He knew then his lover was sure and Cross slid his hand into his partner’s, allowing him to lead him into the house where Tiedoll locked the door behind them. With Cross’s hand still in his, he lead his lover upstairs to his bedroom which had its own bath.

 _So what if the boy’s were in the house? They’ll just have to be quieter than normal_ , Tiedoll thought, smirking to himself, Cross was now all his.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	49. Inquiring Minds

* * *

“Moyashi, if you’re going to swing your fist at me at least try to hit me someplace,” Kanda chuckled, dodging yet another one of Allen’s attempts at punching him in their sparring practice.

“Well, if you would stand still long enough I might be able to hit my target,” Allen said sulkily with a pout. His arms dangled loosely at his sides as he slowly lowered himself to his knees feeling defeated.

“Kanda, I don’t think I was cut out for fist fighting,” Allen sighed heavily lowering his chin, almost touching his chest.

Kanda stood in front of his boyfriend tousled his soft, white hair while Allen tried to lightly swat Kanda’s hand away. The older teenager removed his hair tie letting his long, glossy-black hair hang down his back as well as frame his beautiful face. Kanda got down onto the floor, his long, silky hair cascaded to one side lightly brushed Allen’s face—he inhaled his lover’s sweet scent. Kanda sat cross-legged in front of him and reached his arms out to take hold of his boyfriend’s hands.

“Moyashi, when the time comes that you’ll need to use your fighting skills it will be second nature to fight back. Then you’ll hit your target. Your moves are strong and fluent as well as swift, so you’ll be fine if anything happens.” Kanda asserted gently. He wanted Allen to believe in himself.

“I _should_ be strong after working out at the gym with you every other day,” Allen remarked with a half-grin, as he tried to look serious.

Kanda let go of Allen’s hands to firmly grip his bicep muscles, squeezed them then shifted his eyes to look directly into Allen’s with a delightful smile. It was one of those smiles Allen would like to rip his boyfriend’s clothes off so he could drive him wild and hard. Sensing this, Kanda leaned in closer capturing his full, soft-pink lips kissing him gently…Allen responded with the same gentleness, forgetting everything else for the moment. When they slowly parted their eyes locked together their gaze intoxicated with desire.

“I have some refreshments…oh…I’m sorry,” Tiedoll said, stopping abruptly before he fully entered the room. He turned his head slightly to the side, his face flushed red for intruding on what appeared to be a very private moment. This time, Kanda and Allen weren’t startled by Tiedoll’s interruption like they had when he caught them attempting to have their first kiss.

“It’s okay Mr. Tiedoll, I was just thinking of having a snack,” Allen replied and winked at Kanda and with difficulty dragged his eyes from his boyfriend’s to Tiedoll’s. Of course, he had thought of something entirely different to snack on.

“Yes, thanks Tiedoll. We’ll take a break before moving onto something we’ve been putting off for a week,” Kanda said casually as he took the glass of milk off the tray Tiedoll held. Allen had taken one of Tiedoll’s homemade cookies when Kanda brought up Allen’s frightful plight so calmly. He had taken a bite just before his boyfriend’s remark and almost swallowed the piece whole, choking.

“I’ll just leave the tray, bring it up when the two of you have finished,” Tiedoll said, instinct told him it was time for him to exit so Kanda could talk with Allen.

“That must mean the closet again,” Allan’s voice quivered, his eyes opened wider.

“I’ll be with you this time, remember?”

“But what if you aren’t able to calm me?” Allen asked his eyes glazed over like a cornered animal shaking in fear. Kanda finished his milk, placed the glass on the tray and walked away.

“We won’t know until we try it,” Kanda countered firmly. By the tone of Kanda’s voice Allen knew he was right, he had to at least do this one more time to prove to himself he could.

“All right, let me finish my cookie and milk before we try it,” Allen agreed, shoving the remainder of his snack into his mouth and drank the rest of his milk. “Hopefully, I won’t vomit all that back up,” he added as he sat his glass on the tray next to Kanda’s as he waited for Allen by the closet door.

Kanda could already see the apprehension flicker in his boyfriend’s eyes when he turned around. Allen pulled his shoulders back, held his head high as he walked over to the other teenager with determination. Kanda was proud of his boyfriend for not giving in. Most people would never put themselves through that kind of terror again, but Allen wasn’t like most people, and that was one trait Kanda loved about him. He smiled warmly at his boyfriend as he walked up to him, hugged him tightly before he planted a quick kiss on his cool lips.

“Ready, Moyashi?” Kanda asked opening the closet door. Allen nodded yes. Kanda entered first with Allen right behind him. The lights in the basement were already turned off, so when Allen closed the door it was totally pitch black.

Shortly after closing the door, Kanda heard a hitch in the younger teen’s breath. Allen had felt the claustrophobic feelings stir immediately; his breathing became irregular as he gasped for air, sweat broke out under his arm pits, and panic sat in.

Then Allen heard Kanda’s gentle, soothing voice, caress his nerves, telling him to breathe deeply…then exhale. But even with his lover’s soft voice coaxing him to be calm, he couldn’t stop the trembling of his body. Before long, the short breathes returned creating heaviness in his chest that threatened to rise; his constricted throat would suffocate him. Kanda knew he had to switch to another method immediately to help his boyfriend.

“Moyashi, I’m right behind you. It’s going to be alright,” he said smoothly as he reached out and touched Allen’s shoulder, careful not to spook him as he slid his hand down to Allen’s waist, and rested his other hand on the younger boy’s hip. Slowly he slipped his arms around him, and had him lean back against his chest. Allen’s body quaked acutely against him as if they stood in winter’s freezing weather—Kanda whispered softly into his boyfriend’s ear to breathe deeply.

“Kanda, is it alright if I turn around for you to hold me in your arms?” Allen questioned his boyfriend. He didn’t want to ruin the experiment they were trying.

“Of course I will hold you, whatever it takes to calm you in a dark confined space.”

Allen turned in Kanda’s arm and rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest, and wrapped his arms tightly around Kanda’s waist. His heart raced, and his small body trembled. “Shhh, Moyashi, I’m right here,” Kanda said, lightly caressing his hands up and down Allen’s back.

“I love you, Allen. I’m not going to leave you alone,” he whispered and prayed with Allen hearing his name it might calm him down. Kanda stroked Allen’s white hair now dampened with sweat and kissed the side of his head.

“Kanda, you used my real name when you said that,” Allen replied, shocked from Kanda using his real name, his body slowly calmed to a shiver.

“Hmm, maybe because it has always made you stop to think what you just heard,” Kanda said.

“Are you laughing at me? I can’t see your face,” Allen asked, his symptoms slowly diminished.

“No Allen, I’m not. I would never tease you about loving you. Why don’t you give me a kiss and I’ll prove it,” Kanda said.

Even in the darkness they found each other’s lips. Kanda crushed his on Allen’s willing lips, the pent up pain he felt for his boyfriend’s agony pour out. Allen returned his kisses just as needily, and let go of his fears as Kanda’s hands gripped his buttocks and pressed them closer together. They came up for air.

“Moyashi, maybe one way to calm you is to think about us sharing this moment in a darkened closet. It’d be a great visual,” Kanda mentioned as he nibbled gently on Allen’s lower lip before going back for a deeper kiss.

That’s when Allen’s fears turned into passion that he allowed his lover to ravish his body by seducing the pants off him, or was it him that took them off? It didn’t matter, because his weren’t the only pair of jeans that came off…along with everything else. Kanda pivoted Allen’s naked body around and pressed him against the wall. The white-hair British boy felt his lover’s firm cock fit perfectly next to his as their hips came together, skin against skin. Oh yes, he would have plenty of imagery in his mind if he was ever stuck inside a dark closet again.

Outside the closed door one could hear the sweet sounds of sexual satisfaction happening before the rapturous cries of release reverberated from within the closet. The silence lasted for minutes before the door opened and the two naked teenagers emerged with glowing faces carrying their clothes. They ducked quickly into the next room where Kanda kept towels for after fencing practice. He tossed one over to Allen, both wiping themselves clean. Once dressed, Kanda bent down for one last kiss from his lover before they went upstairs.

Kanda carried the tray into the kitchen thankful Tiedoll wasn’t there. Allen had just made it to the top of the basement stairs when Kanda walked out of the kitchen. Together they headed for the stairs quietly, not wanting to disturb Tiedoll, but they weren’t two steps up when Kanda’s foster father walked up next to them on the stairway.

“It sounds as if the two of you had some success, at least I didn’t hear Allen screaming like he did last time,” Tiedoll chatted with the two boys who were frozen in place after being startled by Tiedoll.

“Uh, yes we had excellent success,” Kanda replied quickly, as they wanted to get away from Tiedoll.

“Well, at least you found something that helps calm Allen down in a situation like that. I’m going to start dinner,” he said as he continued on into the kitchen.

“Oh yes, we definitely found something that will help him,” Kanda said over his shoulder and looked up at his boyfriend who had turned two shades of red. Smacking Allen on the butt they both scooted up the stairs to Kanda’s bedroom.

After showering, they dressed to head down for dinner. Tonight was the final fencing match between two colleges, one being the BOC, the Black Order College. This was the match Kanda wanted to be back from vacation to attend. He had been waiting to see the finals, so he would have an idea what skilled fencers would remain after graduation. He’d already been accepted to join the fencing team, but it was always wise to check out the competition before hand.

Allen was just as excited about watching the match, but it reminded him Kanda would be leaving in the fall for college. He’d been doing his best to prepare for the inevitable event, but he feared once Kanda had left he wouldn’t want to come back home on weekends to be with him.

If Allen kept passing all his advanced classes at school, he would be able to finish his senior year in December. He had already been told he could come back to join his graduating class at the ceremony in the spring which he probably would. He looked forward to starting his classes at BOC with Kanda sometime after he graduated, hopefully in January.

Cross and him had filled out all the necessary paperwork and sent them out months ago, so all they were waiting for was the college’s response back. Even though all this was in motion, it didn’t stop the damn fear that clenched his stomach at the fact he could lose Kanda. There might be someone else out there he’ll desire more.

“Moyashi, Tiedoll’s called us for dinner, didn’t you hear me talking to you?” Kanda asked and wondered what subject matter had his boyfriend deep in thought.

“Sorry Kanda, I didn’t hear you. You go ahead, I’ll be right down,” Allen said, he felt on the verge of tears. He turned his head away from Kanda in case he couldn’t stop the tears, but Kanda wasn’t going to leave him alone when he knew something was upsetting his boyfriend.

“We’ll be right down, Tiedoll,” Kanda shouted loud enough to be heard. He looked at Allen whose head was turned away from him which usually meant tears had pooled in his eyes.

“Moyashi, you know I can’t leave you alone when something is upsetting you,” Kanda spoke softly. He walked over to the bed where his boyfriend sat with his back hunched.

“Tell me what’s bothering you.” Kanda put his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder when suddenly Allen turned and threw himself into Kanda’s arms, startling him. Allen buried his face into Kanda’s chest sobbing, unable to stop his tears, he felt like a weakling.

“Shhh, my little Moyashi, what’s with the tears? Has it to do with the darkness we’ve been working on?” Kanda asked. He caught movement in his peripheral vision. It was probably one of the adults checking on them to see if everything was alright because they left shortly after.

“I’m afraid I’ll lose you when you go off the college. What am I going to do if you find someone else you’d rather be with then me?” Allen asked through his tears.

“I’d probably do the same as you would if you found someone you wanted to be with more than me. Do you think you’re the only one who has had that thought? It’s my fear as much as yours,” Kanda whispered into his boyfriend’s ear as he held him close.

“You’ve had that fear too?” he asked, through his sobs.

“Yes. Now look at me and stop crying. All either of us can do is to have faith in the other, we know our love is strong and unwavering to endure anything,” Kanda said quietly, and helped Allen wipe away his tears.

“Now why don’t you wash your face and we’ll go down to have dinner.” Allen did as he was told before they went downstairs holding Kanda’s hand.

Allen’s guardian sat across the table from Tiedoll and glanced up at his partner when the two boys entered the dining room to eat. Allen’s face had the remains of his crying spell, but no one said anything about it which was surprising because Cross always got off on Allen’s weaknesses. But Tiedoll’s stern stare at his partner prevented him from saying anything negative.

“I can warm up anything that’s gotten cold,” Tiedoll offered, starting the conversation without asking Allen what was wrong, or if he was alright.

“It’s still warm. Moyashi would you like me to heat up your plate in the microwave?” Kanda offered so Allen would at least enjoy a hot meal.

“No, its fine, plenty warm enough,” he replied and picked up his fork to eat.

“Froi tells me you two are still planning on going to the matches tonight,” Cross said, keeping his voice steady, but the worry showed on his face by the wrinkles on his forehead.

“I’m not going to be able to go out with the three of you, I’m sorry to say. There’s a meeting at work about new developments happening and I have to speak, or I would go. It will be difficult for Tiedoll to protect you if anything should happen, so please be observant about the people around you.” Cross looked over at Kanda with a flash of concern in his dark eyes. “Kanda, do your best to protect Allen.”

“Oh course, Cross,” Kanda replied respectfully, which for some reason left a surprise look on Allen’s guardian’s face.

“Cross, we’ll all do our best. Please don’t worry about us. It seems you have enough on your mind with the meeting. By the way, what time do you think it might be over?” his partner asked as if this was a normal family conversation.

“Probably around eight o’clock, but call me if you need me. I mean it Froi, don’t take the burden on all by yourself,” Cross demanded, Tiedoll smiled at him, he nodded his head yes with a sparkle in his eyes which Cross echoed back.

Allen and Kanda both caught the look between their parents…and it wasn’t one of friendship. Those adoring looks they emitted to one another could only mean both their parents were gay, maybe even lovers. A hitch came to both the boys breathes simultaneously as they looked at each other knowingly.

“Cross I haven’t seen Ashley around for quite awhile, are you still dating her?” Allen asked, nonchalantly, slowly he finished the food on his plate.

“No, I broke it off with her a while back. Why do you want to know?” Cross asked, and looked over at Allen with caution.

“I don’t know it just seems I haven’t seen, or heard about Rita in a while either. Does that mean you have a new girlfriend?” Allen dared question his guardian. He never would have asked his guardian a question like that in the past, it wouldn’t have been safe.

“Rita and I are friends and…no, I don’t have a new girlfriend,” Cross answered tentatively. He kept his eye on his charge.

“Oh, I was just wondering,” Allen responded casually.

“You know what? I haven’t seen David around, either. Has he finished his painting finally?” Kanda asked, and waited for his foster father’s reaction.

“No, he hasn’t been around. He took his painting home to put the finishing touches on himself. What’s going on here between you two? Why all the questions about Cross’s personal life, or even mine for that fact?” Tiedoll asked his son, a puzzled look on his face as well as on Cross’s. Allen and Kanda looked at each other then turned to look at their parents.

“What’s going on between the two of you? Are you two in a relationship?” Kanda boldly asked. The response he received wasn’t one he counted on.

“We’ll talk about this at another time!” Cross roared, and stood up so suddenly from the table that he almost knocked over his chair he was so anxious to leave.

“Right now I have to go home and change for tonight’s meeting. Froi, be careful and keep them safe,” he said heatedly.

“I will Cross, go on ahead, we need to finish getting ready for the match. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Tiedoll said, his face flushed, looking intently into his partner’s eye. He knew they wanted to tell the boys soon, but they never thought the boys might suspect them as a couple, and tonight there wasn’t enough time for explanations. The front door slammed shut, and Tiedoll turned to the boys with a stern look on his face.

“As Cross said, we’ll discuss this at another time. Right now, would the two of you _please_ go up stairs to finish dressing, it’s almost time to leave,” Tiedoll ordered sharply, flustered by his son’s bold questions. The boys couldn’t move as they sat in shock over how their parents reacted to Kanda’s questions. They both knew their questions had triggered their parent’s knee-jerk reaction, so that could only mean something _was_ happening between them.

“I told you two to go upstairs to finish getting ready, now get out of here,” Tiedoll said, raising his voice at them, completely not himself for he would never yell at the boys. Allen and Kanda quickly scrambled out of their seats, and rushed to the stairway, stumbling on the stairs as they headed directly to Kanda’s bedroom after they heard the firmness in Tiedoll’s voice.

“Wow Kanda! Those two questions seemed to have opened up an unpredictable situation about our parents,” Allen said, closing the bedroom door, still stunned about learning his guardian was possibly bisexual.

“Do ya think?” Kanda snapped, flopping backwards on the bed also dazed by their discovery. _Good God, does this mean Cross will be living under the same roof as me?!_ Kanda groaned covering his face with his hands not wanting to believe this was happening to him.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	50. Ambushed

* * *

It was a terrific match against the two colleges with the Black Order winning the fencing championship. When the Black Order’s swordsman made his final hit on the opposing fencer, it was all over. The crowd roared wildly, throwing their hats in the air. The shouting and whistling reverberated in the arena.

Allen was shouting and jumping up and down with excitement, jumping for joy right into Kanda’s arms, wrapping his legs around him. Kanda was just as excited as his boyfriend. Kanda’s smile beaming, he grabbed a hold of Allen so he wouldn’t fall when he jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

“Next year I’m going to be cheering for you!” Allen said loudly so Kanda could hear him over the roaring crowd, grinning ear to ear. “Did you get the information you were looking for about the players?”

“Yes, I did. I hate to be the one to break up a good time, but I see Tiedoll waving over by the front doors. We should start heading over to him. I’m sure he’s paranoid without having Cross here to back him up if anything should happen,” Kanda said. Taking his boyfriend’s hand, he led him up the steps to the top platform.

Earlier, Allen and Kanda had discussed what they had learned at the dinner table this evening and how they were going to deal with it. They both felt it was best for them to allow the news to sink in before they approached the two adults about the possible relationship between them.

Allen was still bewildered about his guardian’s change in sexual preference when through the years Cross had always had so many women he went to bed with. Now, Kanda’s foster father may be his guardian’s newest lover, but what if he was more than a lover?

Kanda mulled over in his mind the sheer fact that Cross could be living with him. Who knows how long before that would happen. Couldn’t they wait until he went off to college in the fall? And what if they married! Would Allen become his step-brother?! Fuck that! Allen’s his boyfriend and that was a fact. Kanda couldn’t think about all of this right now and figured he’d deal with it later.

The throngs of people were moving slowly as they shuffled their way to the front doors toward his foster father. Kanda kept his eyes on Tiedoll, not wanting to lose sight of him, when he felt Allen’s slim hand slip into his back pocket to stay close to him. He loved it when his boyfriend did this; it made him feel that Allen belonged to him even more, let alone the thrill that shot through him from his touch.

“That was quite a match. Did you two enjoy yourselves?” Tiedoll asked, looking at the boys beaming smiles. “By the look on your faces I’ll take that as a yes. Well, the crowd seems to be thinning out, so it should be safe to move out to the front of the building.”

They walked with the remainder of the crowd to the outside onto the cement sidewalk. Tiedoll was in back of the boys scouring the area to see if there was any sign of danger. The crowd blocked the view of the parking lot which made Tiedoll skittish about walking out onto the pavement without making sure Alma or Neah wasn’t around.

“Let’s stop for a minute until the crowd clears a bit more so we can see the parking lot. Kanda, keep your eyes out for Alma’s car. I don’t want to go off the sidewalk without knowing its safe,” Tiedoll said as they stepped nearer the end of the sidewalk, Kanda held Allen’s hand.

Everything seemed to happen in a flash. The crowd dispersed, leaving them wide open when a black car screeched to a halt in front of them. The back doors flung open with two young adults quickly exiting and two other men from behind pushed Tiedoll out of the way, shoving Kanda and Allen into the back seat, and slammed the doors shut. The car squealed out of the parking lot while the other young men ran away. Alma was in the front seat, locking the doors immediately securing them with the child proof switch so they couldn’t open the back doors.

Tiedoll stood stunned for a moment before whipping out his cell phone and dialing 911 telling the police everything he could. After hanging up, he hit Cross’s speed dial impatiently waiting for him to pick up. When Cross finally answered Tiedoll had just made it to his car and was unlocking it.

“Cross! Alma got the boys! He had help from some other men, pushing Kanda and Allen into the back seat of his car. I called 911 to get the police. They said they were on their way.” Tiedoll rapidly spewed quite a vocabulary as Cross tried calming him down from the other end of the line.

“Froi, meet me at my house. I’ll be right there,” his boyfriend said, hanging up. He pardoned himself from the meeting, citing a family emergency.

“I should have been more alert. My God, what will Alma do to them?” Tiedoll spoke out loud to himself as he sped out of the parking lot.

He hadn’t realized how fast he had driven until he was suddenly at Cross’s house. Tiedoll let himself in without knocking on the door. He heard Cross on the phone with the police. He walked around the corner of the entry white as a sheet. When Cross saw his partner’s emotional state he quickly finished with the police and walked swiftly toward him.

“Are you hurt, Froi?” Cross asked first thing, checking him over for any injuries.

“No, I’m alright, but it’s my fault he has them. I should have been more alert than I was. They’re gone, Cross. Our boys are with that evil boy and who knows what he’ll do to them if we don’t find them soon.” Tiedoll’s voice quavered as he thought about Alma and his impulsive behavior. Cross gathered his partner into his arms, holding him tight, petting his boyfriend’s curly hair, calming him.

“We’ll find them, Froi. It wasn’t your fault, if anything I should have been there with you. We let our guard down and it has cost us, but we will get them back,” Cross said firmly, feeling Tiedoll’s pain along with his own.

“But what if he kills them?” Finally, he said it. He said what he feared the most about what Alma might do to their sons.

“Don’t say such a thing, we have to stay positive. That’s what you have always told me in a time of crisis, don’t let me lose you now when I need you the most, Froi,” Cross whispered into Tiedoll’s ear, fearing this may have been emotionally too much for his partner.

“This is what I was afraid of if Neah was using Alma to do his dirty work. That kid couldn’t be trusted to stick to any plan let alone Neah’s idiotic plans. I’m sure this was Alma acting all on his own…we’ll find them Froi. The police will call us as soon as they know something,” Cross said steadily, though he was quivering inside about what Alma was capable of.

Meanwhile, Kanda had made sure both Allen’s and his seat belts were hooked and secure. He tried talking to Alma to calm him down and to think about what he was doing. Alma continued driving fast, recklessly swerving back and forth across the median lines on the road, luckily not hitting another car.

“Calm down, Kanda? I am calm! I know _exactly_ what I’m doing and it’s not following that stupid Neah’s plan to kidnap Allen. No, I decided I would take you both and let you watch as I kill Allen. This way you’ll know who is boss and that you belong to me and that brat will be out of the way for good and stop interfering.” Alma’s venomous words spewed from his mouth like acid.

“No, Alma! You have to stop the car. What do you mean the Neah’s plan in kidnapping Allen? Is Neah the one who paid your bail and came up with this crazy scheme?” Kanda demanded to know, hanging onto Allen so he wouldn’t bounce around as much.

“Of course he paid the bail! He had his own plans I was to follow to kidnap Allen but I improvised on my own. He’s not going to like it when I kill Allen, because he wants him alive, but I don’t, so I moved on my own. Hah, the guy was stupid if he thought he could trust me,” Alma yelled, his voice changing to that of a mad man’s ravings.

“Alma, look out!” Kanda shouted when Alma’s car came close to hitting the car coming at them head on. “You’re going to kill us all with your crazy driving. Stop the car Alma,” Kanda pleaded. He looked down at Allen who clutched his arm tightly, his beautiful face white with fear when his crazed ex-boyfriend took a sharp right turn, squealing the tires as they headed down a rural road.

Kanda had just finished his sentence when two police cruisers came up in back of them putting on their sirens which only caused Alma to drive faster. There was a fairly sharp bend in the road up ahead that Alma took at great speed, the car skidded sideways through the curve. Alma over corrected when he straightened the wheels, causing the car to swerve from one side to the other. Allen held his breathe.

The two teenagers clung to each other as Kanda’s ex-boyfriend’s driving became even more reckless in his attempt to escape the police. Alma was getting distracted with watching the cruisers behind him in his rearview mirror so much that his driving was that of a maniac. The sirens blared, as red lights intermittingly flashed inside of the car. Kanda worried if they would survive this life-threatening runaway car Alma was attempting to keep on the road.

Another curve in the road was just ahead when in a blink of an eye the car skidded on gravel, fish tailing. Alma gained control, but not quick enough before the car veered off the road. Luckily, Alma had been smart to remove his foot from the accelerator the moment the car started to skid.

The sound of the saplings brushed loudly underneath the car, lifting it enough to have the metal underneath smash against the long, large rock, harshly scraping the underbelly of the car as it screeched along the top of the rock. There was a loud sound as the rear axle snapped off like a branch. The impact shattered the windshield, ejecting Alma out the front of the car. Allen’s seatbelt ripped silently over the loud grinding crunch of metal.

The rock was large enough to have the car come to a crashing halt with the frontend of the car wrinkling like an accordion. Tilted onto its side, the car balanced precariously between the back where the axle had once been and the one remaining wheel in the front. The top wheels were slightly bent and spun crazily from the speed of the car. The engine sputtered and gave its last chug. It ended with a hissing sound, steam rising from the radiator.

Police scrambled to the wreckage site. The ambulances had been called long before the accident occurred already en route to the crash site. An officer looked inside the crumpled car to see if the two teenagers were alive. One of Allen’s knees had been embedded into the front seat when his seat belt tore from the bolted anchor in the floor. Shattered glass was everywhere, and a stream of blood ran down the younger boy’s face. He was lying in front of Kanda, protecting him from much of the impact. Kanda had been smart enough to take a pillow that had been on the seat and placed it in front of the side backseat window. They heard one of the teenagers groaning.

“Moyashi…” the weak voice said, “Moyashi? Is he…”

“We’re going to get you out of there!” the officer promised as the Jaws of Life was brought over to rip open the roof of the car. Three ambulances had arrived. EMT’s rushed immediately to Alma where blood and glass was all over his face. He was unconscious. They hurried getting the IVs into his veins then rushed him to one of the three ambulances.

The police had notified Cross of the whereabouts of Alma’s car and that there had been an accident. Shortly, Cross’s car came to a screaming halt, pulling off to the side of the road. Car doors flung open as Cross and Tiedoll jumped out and made their way quickly through the mass of police cars and ambulances. Tiedoll suddenly felt the rancid bile from his stomach rise, burning his throat when he saw the rubble of the wreckage. As he gasped for air his knees buckled.

“Kanda!” Tiedoll shouted hoarsely, breaking down. Cross grabbed him around the waist to help hold him up as they watched how carefully and quickly they opened the top of the crumpled car. The police assisted the ambulance crew as they pulled Kanda from the wreckage, glass tinkling as it fell from his bloody clothes. As they placed him on a stretcher they immediately checked vital signs as they hooked him up to an IV before rushing him over to the ambulance.

Cross waited, watching them bring in the bolt cutters to free Allen’s knee from the front seat. The snipping of the bolt cutters ceased and they gently pulled Allen from the wreckage. A plethora of tiny pieces of glass were strewed across the ground, sounding like the clink of a million wine glasses. Cross’s heart felt it was being squeezed with a vise when he saw his charge’s limp body and face covered with blood as they laid him down on the stretcher. Once Allen was ready to go they rushed him to the last ambulance, sliding the stretcher inside quickly, the legs flipping up underneath. Alma’s ambulance had already left, heading for the hospital while Kanda’s and Allen’s were leaving shortly…both boys were unconscious.

“What hospital?” Cross asked abruptly.

“Mercy,” the tech replied getting into the back of the ambulance with one of the boys. The doors were slammed shut by a police officer and the boys were on their way in separate ambulances to the hospital.

“Froi, can you walk? We’ll head immediately to Mercy.” Cross asked for help from his partner to make it safely to his car. Tiedoll felt as if someone had kicked him in the stomach and had to force his legs and body to move. Once in the car, Cross drove as quickly as he dared without putting them in danger to Mercy Hospital.

Once they arrived at the emergency room they weren’t allowed in back with the boys. The nurse told them the boys injuries were being assessed and prepped for any surgeries. Cross sat Tiedoll down, putting his arm around his shoulders trying to sooth him. All the while, Cross was doing his best to stay strong for his partner while his stomach gnarled, twisting in pain, a bottomless pit inside that made him feel empty as he waited.

Allen, the stupid, white-haired British boy that he had agreed to raise was heavily on his mind. Since the first day he had met the young boy he was fond of him. Now, it was even more than just being fond…he was more like a son to him. He had raised him since he was three or four, so yeah, he could say that. He couldn’t lose him; Allen was all he had for a family, except for Tiedoll, but they hadn’t told the boys that they were a permanent couple. Though, from tonight’s dinner conversation it seemed as if they had already guessed it.

Tiedoll pulled away from Cross to collect himself so he didn’t look like a bumbling idiot. They waited for hours not hearing anything from the medical staff. All Cross could do was pace the floor and drink the horrible hospital coffee. It was a torturous, tiring wait for the two of them and it was now after four in the morning.

“Cross, it’s my entire fault this happened,” Tiedoll finally said, broken-hearted as he wept.

“It’s not your fault. It’s no one’s fault,” Cross insisted.

“I should have been closer to the boys. If only I had seen things sooner it wouldn’t have happened,” Tiedoll sniffled as he denounced himself.

“Froi, don’t do this to yourself, there was nothing you could have done any differently,” Cross urged gently, sitting down. He took his boyfriend’s hand, trying to sooth him.

Just then the doctor came through the emergency room doors. Cross and Tiedoll quickly stood as the doctor headed toward them. They noticed the blood spatters on his hospital shirt that he tried to cover with his white coat.

“They are both unconscious and have lost a lot of blood, but they should be fine, though the next twenty-four hours are crucial. It looks like Allen might have fallen in front of Kanda which protected him from the shattering glass, though Kanda does have contusions on his face and body as well as a broken arm. He also had a sharp metal object pierce his side which we had to remove in surgery.

“It appears Allen took the brunt of the impact. Fortunately, he was short enough not to get glass in his eyes, but we did have to remove shattered pieces that were imbedded in his forehead and front scalp. He also has abrasions on his face. His kneecap has been fractured, and we had to surgically remove a piece of bone that had chipped off, along with repairing some internal bleeding. As I said, the next twenty-four hours are crucial.

“You both should go home and try to sleep. We’ve made them comfortable, so if you wish, you may go up to their room to see them for a short while. The Asian boy regained consciousness long enough to insist the two of them stay in the same room. He’s quite the friend, very protective over the younger boy even with the pain he was in,” the doctor finished.

“That’s Kanda,” Tiedoll said with a half-smile.

“You’ll need to fill out the necessary paperwork at the desk if you haven’t done so already,” the doctor said.

“It’s taken care of,” Cross replied.

“Well then, go up the elevator to the fifth floor and take a right and then another immediate right. At the end of the corridor will be a nurse’s desk. They are in room five-fifteen.”

“Thank you doctor,” both Cross and Tiedoll said, shaking his hand.

“Froi, I talked with the police and they’re sending over an officer to sit outside the boy’s room for a couple of days, just in case Neah’s around,” Cross informed his partner as they rode the elevator to the fifth floor.

“Thanks Cross, I’ll worry less with someone watching out for them when we’re not there,” Tiedoll replied. His voice was hoarse for he had wept so long.

Once they reached the desk, the nurse directed them to the boys’ room and went inside. Both the boys were hooked up to monitors that were beeping to an even rhythm. Tubes ran down from bags hanging above the boys’ into their veins. A feeding tube was down their throats. It was a sight that churned Cross’s stomach.

Allen had bandages wrapped around his head and a large one on his cheek. Bandages were wrapped around both his hands. Cross prayed they weren’t damaged so Allen wouldn’t be able to play piano. There was a bandage with a cast like brace wrapped around his knee and deep bruises where the gown didn’t cover him.

Kanda had a large bandage wrapped around his forehead and a couple bandages covering the gashes on his face. The bandage from Kanda’s surgery to his side was hidden beneath his hospital gown, but the unexposed skin showed deep purple bruising. Though both boys were resting peacefully, it didn’t stop the pain the two adults were suffering from the consequences of Alma’s reckless behavior.

Thank God they’re alive. Cross went immediately to Allen’s side and picked up one of his bandaged hands, fighting the tears that threatened to flow. Tiedoll picked up the two blankets lying on the chair and handed one to Cross. Allen’s guardian gently laid Allen’s hand down on the bed and took the blanket from Tiedoll. He covered his charge to make sure he was warm.

Tiedoll did the same for Kanda, not wanting him to get a chill. He took his son’s hand and rubbed it against his cheek as tears streamed down his face. He kissed Kanda’s hand and laid it back down as he covered it with the blanket. Cross walked just behind Tiedoll and placed both hands on his shoulders. He needed him for support after he saw Allen’s fragile body bruised and bandaged. All of this brought back the terrible memories when Allen was in the hospital from his branded and burnt face, opening the scar in his heart.

“I’ll take you home, Froi, but I will spend the night,” Cross said.

“Thank you, Cross…I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

“Neither do I.”

* * *

**To be continued...**


	51. Spiritual Connection

* * *

Cross groaned and pulled his pillow over his head when he heard his cell phone go off. He wanted to ignore the damn thing, but it kept on ringing, interrupting his sleep. It seemed only minutes ago he and Tiedoll had finally got to bed.

“Cross, it’s your phone,” Tiedoll mumbled, placing his foot on his lover’s leg and gave him a nudge.

“I hear it, Froi,” Cross said groggily as he reached over to his nightstand and fumbled around on the top until he grabbed it.

“Hello?”

“Is this Cross Marian?” The person on the other end asked. Cross’s eye flew open when he realized it was the hospital calling.

“Yes this is. Has anything changed with the boys?” he quickly inquired as he swung his legs off the bed, his feet hitting the floor as his heart pounded frantically in his chest, afraid of what distressing news the nurse bored.

“I’m sorry to have wakened you so early but yes it has. I also need to contact Mr. Tiedoll and wondered if you might know where I could reach him?” the nurse asked.

“Yes, I do, he’s here with me,” Cross replied, not giving a damn what the nurse thought about his comment.

“Thank goodness. Could the both of you please come to the hospital as soon as you can?” The urgency in the nurse’s voice sent a shiver down his spine.

Tiedoll had sat up, wide awake, and listened to Cross talk with the nurse on the phone. The moment his partner had turned to look at him he saw the distressed look written on his face. Kanda’s foster father’s stomach took a nose dive into a pit of fear as Cross shut his cell phone off while still looking at him.

“We have to go to the hospital as quickly as we can. There were some complications this morning and both boy’s took a turn for the worse, so they want us there just in…in case…they don’t pull through,” Cross choked trying to keep his voice steady for Tiedoll’s sake—he had to remain composed. His partner’s mouth dropped open and his face turned pale white as he sprinted into the bathroom.

Cross rushed in immediately when he heard him vomiting and squatted next to him by the toilet. He rubbed his partner’s back to sooth him, but damn he couldn’t think of a single word that would ease his lover’s mind. It was meaningless to tell him things were going to be all right when he himself didn’t know.

Silently, he helped Tiedoll off the floor and walked him over to the sink where he wetted a facecloth for him to clean up. When Tiedoll had finished, Cross placed his hands on his partner’s shoulder’s who looked up at him in the mirror. The skin around Tiedoll’s eyes was swollen and puffy and he gave Cross a pained stare and sighed heavily. Cross turned him around and hugged him closely, letting his actions speak where there were no words, only his love.

“Let’s get dressed,” Cross urged. They walked out of the bathroom and got dress quickly. Shortly, they were in the entryway where Cross picked up the keys to his car and they left the house. On the ride to the hospital, Tiedoll’s stomach wouldn’t stop the wrenched twist of pain as it gnarled forcibly inside. Whatever had happened to his son he needed to be there by his side if anything should...Tiedoll dropped the thought immediately. His son _would_ pull through this.

Arriving at the hospital they walked swiftly into the building and took the elevator to the fifth floor, room five-fifteen, where they had left the boys earlier that morning. When they walked past the nurse’s station, the morning nurse greeted them and told them to go ahead into the room, she would notify the doctor.

Upon entering the room, everything seemed the same as it had only a few hours ago. The sound of the equipment worked noisily along with a device that beeped continuously, but if they read the boy’s monitors correctly then both of them had considerably low blood pressures along with very low pulse rates. When Cross glanced over at Allen he noticed his charge’s bandage on his forehead where blood had seeped through the gauze and needed to be redressed.

The doctor was informed about Allen’s and Kanda’s parent’s arrival. He nodded his acknowledgement and finished his instructions to the nurse on duty about the patient before he left to meet with them. The boy’s doctor entered the room and greeted their father’s before he began to explain what had happened since they last spoke.

“At morning rounds the nurse reported both boys’ vital signs had dropped. For Kanda, he developed a high fever from a bacterial infection at the incision site where we removed the piece of metal. The fever has added extra stress to his body putting him into an acutely critical condition. I’ve put him on a bacterium medication that hasn’t taken affect at this point, but I fully believe it will with time,” the doctor explained collectedly. A nurse walked into the room during their briefing to change the bandage on Allen’s forehead and tugged on the curtain to surround him for privacy. Neither Cross nor Tiedoll wanted to interrupt the doctor and allowed him to continue on.

“Allen’s head wounds had been seeping blood continuously after you had left and the nurse called me immediately. By the time I got here Allen was hemorrhaging and we immediately took him back in for emergency surgery to repair a blood vessel that had ruptured. He lost more blood so we needed to do a blood transfusion. With the previous trauma to his body and the extra loss of blood has put him into shock. All I can tell you both right now is with the added stress to their bodies, they’re holding on,” the doctor finished. He had watched the two men pale while he informed them of their son’s conditions which was to be expected under the circumstances.

“Is there anything else you can do?” Cross asked solemnly as he glanced over at Kanda.  

“We’re doing all we can for them. You need to remember that these two boys’ have sustained serious injuries, both internal as well as external. I felt the two of you should be here incase anything else went downhill quickly. Of course, I’ll be back later this evening to check in on them unless something else happens in the interim. The twenty-four hour window period hasn’t expired, so don’t give up hope just yet. We still could see some improvement by evening,” the doctor said. Anger had started to slowly rise inside of Cross where his partner was trying to let the news sink in. The doctor shook both adult’s hands and started to leave the room when Cross stopped him.

“Oh, doctor, do you know anything about the condition of the young man who was driving the car our son’s were in?” Cross asked. He needed to know if Alma was in as serious condition as their boy’s. The kid deserved to suffer like Kanda and Allen were.

“I’m sorry to say he’s in intensive care with a serious head injury, multiple severe facial lacerations, broken ribs and has some internal damage…he’s in a coma on life support. His outlook seems bleak, but we have had people with similar injuries who have survived. I hope that helps,” he said and left the room.  

After the doctor departed an orderly pushed a cart in with morning refreshments and parked it in the corner of the room. “Compliments from the hospital, the nurse ordered it so you wouldn’t have to leave the boy’s room,” the orderly informed them with a smile.

Tiedoll and Cross thanked the young man. When he had left they made themselves a cup of coffee and picked up a doughnut to eat. There were two recliner chairs in the room which they pulled together and sat down sipping their coffees as they looked over at the two teenagers worried about their conditions. Their bruises had deepened to a dark purple and Allen now had two blacken eyes that Cross hadn’t noticed earlier.

 _Damn it, Allen has to be alright. He has his whole life ahead of him to live. God help Neah if he shows his face around here I swear I’ll kill him with my bare hands for provoking Alma_ , Cross thought angrily.

“Cross, what do you think Alma’s chances are of surviving? By the way the doctor described his injuries it doesn’t sound like he’ll make it. I feel relieved he didn’t get away with what he did to our boys, but I really don’t know how I feel about him dying,” Tiedoll said. He had hoped if he talked about it he would gain more insight as to why he felt conflicted about Alma dying, even with their son’s bandaged bodies laying before him he couldn’t understand himself.

“To tell you the truth, it doesn’t look good for him and if he dies, he deserves it,” Cross groused, as he continued to look at the boys. “As for you, I understand your kind heartedness, but just look at what he’s done to our boy’s. We don’t even know if they will survive this so he can go to hell!” Cross said his voice louder then he intended.

The door swung open and a hospital volunteer barged in with a big bouquet of flowers and sat them on a table. They were from the boy’s school. Their classmates were in shock about what had happened to Allen and Kanda and wished them well, but they could care less about what happened to Alma whose unscrupulous reputation preceded him. When the nurse was leaving, Tiedoll and Cross settled back in their chairs when they heard a loud gasp from the doorway. They turned to see who was there and found Lavi and Lenalee—both their faces ashen.

“Oh my God!” Lavi whispered loud enough to be heard. Stunned he walked into the room and headed directly in-between the two beds where both his best friends’ battered bodies lied looking like death. Lenalee was right behind him her tears streamed down her cheeks at the condition her friends were in.

“How…how serious is their condition?” Lavi asked as he turned to look at them. Tears clouded his vision. Then he turned back around and gently picked up Allen’s bandaged hand. He bent down and kissed it, and did the same with Kanda’s with heaviness in his chest that threatened to constrict his breathing.

“At this time, they are both in critical condition, but the doctor felt they didn’t need to be moved to ICU. I wouldn’t want them near Alma, anyway. Their doctor told us the next twenty-four hours is crucial,” Cross answered quietly. He got up from his chair for Lenalee to sit down when he noticed her pale face as if she was ready to faint.

“You mean there’s a chance they could…die?” Lenalee asked hesitantly. She regretted asking the question the moment it came out of her mouth.

“Yes,” was all Cross said.

“They had told me not to worry…they wouldn’t tell me what was going on…I…I…didn’t know the situation had gotten this serious,” Lavi stuttered and choked as a single tear ran down his cheek.

Tiedoll came over and put his arm around Lavi’s shoulders. “They didn’t want to worry you, nor did they want Alma coming after you if you got involved. It had nothing to do with not wanting to tell you, Lavi, they did it for your safety,” Tiedoll softly deemed to relieve the boy’s best friend’s mind.

Cross brought a glass of water and tissues for Lavi’s girlfriend. “Would you like a cup of tea, Lenalee?” Cross asked, and she shook her head no.

The nurse came in to take vital signs and told Lavi and Lenalee that they couldn’t stay much longer. The couple understood and hugged Cross and Tiedoll saying their good-byes and that they would be back tomorrow. “Please keep us posted on any changes with them,” Lavi asked, his eyes glistened with tears. “I’m sorry Kanda will miss his graduation, Mr. Tiedoll. I was looking forward to walking with him.” The pain was sharp that struck Lavi’s heart like a knife and winced when he felt it. He had to get out of there. He took Lenalee’s hand and glanced one more time over his shoulder at his two best friends before he hastened from the room.

After Lavi, Lenalee and the nurse were gone; Cross closed the door and returned to his chair. He took Tiedoll’s hand and squeezed it. “How are you holding up, Froi,” he asked. He saw the weary look on his partner’s face and wished there was something more he could say, or do, to help his partner deal with this.

Tiedoll could sense his partner’s frustrations not being able to do anything and brought Cross’s hand to his lips and kissed it. He looked into Cross’s worried eyes and gave him a slight smile. “I couldn’t have done this alone. You are my strength, Cross. Thank you for being here with me,” Tiedoll said. His love shone in his eyes.

“Why wouldn’t I be here? I’m your partner, remember?” Cross whispered and leaned in placing a gentle kiss on his lover’s lips. He’s right, he couldn’t have done this alone either. Tiedoll had always been his anchor. They relaxed back in their chairs and looked at the boys again before closing their eyes to rest.

Meanwhile, deep in the unconscious mind’s of the two severely injured teenagers, their thoughts swirled around them in a dreamlike state of mind. Could it be possible the two lovers’ had connected on a more spiritual, psychic level as they hovered between life and death?

Flashes of the accident played out differently in each of the boy’s minds. With Kanda’s high fever he relived some of it while he searched for Allen. He had to know he was safe while at the same time Allen searched for Kanda.

 _Darkness all around…a tunnel of light straight ahead…or…a long ray of light?...The lights swayed back and forth like a pendulum…my arm’s numb…something’s gripped it tightly…everything in slow motion…what was happening?! The lights flipped upward…leaves…leaves highlighted by light spots…sharp pain…the noise…ear-piercing screeching_ … _crushing…grinding noise…terror…I’m afraid…glass smashing…tiny sparkling fragments propelled through space…who’s in front of me…he’s blocking me…Moyashi?_

Kanda’s heart pumped rapidly and became erratic in its rhythm as his unconscious mind fought to make sense of the scenes that flashed before him.

_Moyashi?...Moyashi was with him…the accident…damn, the pain in my side…stop Alma…the car accident…he needed to make sure Moyashi’s alive…where are you Moyashi?!...tired…feels like life draining from me…extremely fatigued…was it time to go?...I heard something…I think I need to go…Moyashi where are you?_

_Kanda! I’m here…don’t go…you promised me you wouldn’t leave me…where are you going?_

_I’m tired Moyashi…it’s time for me to leave…I’m sorry…I love you…_

_NO, Kanda!...you get back here...don’t you dare leave me…I’m fighting…I’m fighting to stay with you…if you go then I’m going with you…_

_You can’t go with me…you need to stay…I don’t want to go…just so tired…so drained…there you are Moyashi! I see you…don’t cry my little Moyashi…_

_Take my hand Kanda…hold my hand and stay with me…I love you…fight damn it…you promised to protect me, remember?_

_I did? Yes, I did! Something’s pulling me away Moyashi!…I don’t want to go…even though I’m tired I don’t want to go…I want to stay with you Moyashi…_

_Then fight Kanda...damn you, fight…hold my hand tighter…Kanda you’re slipping!...hang onto my hand…don’t you leave me…you can’t leave me alone!_

_They looked at each other. Tears streamed down Allen’s cheeks, their fingers intertwined, barely able to hold on to each other, fingers slipped until their fingertips touched…then they drifted apart…Kanda floated away…_

_NO!...NO!...Kanda!...come back to me!_

Kanda’s heart held its last beat. A long, loud beep sounded and a straight, green line read across the monitor. Tiedoll and Cross jumped out of their chairs startled. Their hearts raced when they heard the monitor go off then the overhead page.

“Code blue, five-fifteen,” the announcement blared over the sound system. A team of hospital staff barged into the room pushing a defibrillator on a cart. “Please leave the room!” Allen and Kanda’s doctor ordered sharply. The two adults moved out of the way quickly and watched from the doorway…Tiedoll’s hand over his heart.

The group worked at lightning speed to restart Kanda’s heart and was ready in an instant. The doctor held the paddles in his hands and looked directly at Kanda’s chest, and shouted, “ _Clear!_ ” then pressed the paddles onto the teenager’s chest. The electrical current delivered a muscle-contracting jolt to Kanda’s heart, his body slightly jumped on the table. There was nothing. “Again! Increase to 300, _Clear!_ ” the doctor pressed the paddles quickly against Kanda’s chest; the electrical current was delivered once again.

Tiedoll held his breath and clutched Cross’s arm in pure terror as he looked at his precious son lying there dead as they desperately tried to revive him. Then…the sweet music of Kanda’s heart beeped on the monitor in a rhythmic pattern that floated to Tiedoll’s and Cross’s ears and a heavy sigh escaped their lips.

Kanda’s foster father collapsed. Cross grabbed him around the waist and pulled him just outside the room and sat him in a chair. The staff rolled the defibrillator out of the room while the doctor continued to check Kanda’s condition. Tiedoll sat trembling in his chair; he couldn’t take much more after Kanda’s near death experience. Cross retrieved a blanket and wrapped it around his partner’s shoulders fearful he was in shock.

A nurse rushed over and took Tiedoll’s blood pressure and pulse, writing the readings down. She took his temperature for good measure. When the doctor came out of the boy’s room he checked Tiedoll’s readings then did a quick examination before he prescribed an anti-anxiety medication. Ripping it off his prescription pad he handed it to Cross before he sat down in a chair next to Tiedoll.

“Mr. Tiedoll, with the car accident and your son’s serious injuries has been a traumatic experience for you and you’ve just watched your son go into cardiac arrest which has compounded your stress level putting you into shock. You need to rest. I’m going to have the nurse give you a sedative to help calm you down.

“Mr. Marian, could you take Mr. Tiedoll into the room so he can lay down in the recliner to rest, and cover him to keep him warm. I’ll have the nurse bring in an anti-anxiety pill for him to take. Pick up that prescription at the pharmacy downstairs or on your way home. He needs to rest right now, you both do. I’ll instruct the nurse’s no more visitors today and to keep the door closed. Kanda’s stable right now. The fever has started to come down and I don’t want any commotion going on around him.

“Even though the boy is still in critical condition there’s no need to move him to ICU. The nurses here are more than capable of tending to his needs. He will do better here with his father, and most certainly his father will feel better as well.

“Mr. Tiedoll, let’s have you walk into the room now to rest, alright? Did you understand everything I was telling Mr. Marian?” the doctor asked.

“Yes, of course,” Tiedoll replied, annoyed with the doctor who thought he couldn’t understand what was going on. Luckily he had Cross with him, what would he ever do without him? The nurse handed Tiedoll a small pill with a cup of water which he took without a fuss. Cross helped him to his feet and walked him into the boy’s room to rest. He prayed their son’s didn’t have any more relapses.

Cross closed the door behind him then helped his partner to the recliner and sat him down. He tilted it back and placed a blanket over him before he went to the cart and made him a hot cup of tea. Cross brought it back and sat it on a small table next to Tiedoll. He gave his partner a kiss then sat down in the recliner next to him with a blanket and covered himself to rest.

Tiedoll’s eyes slowly fluttered closed as the medication kicked in and he could finally rest. Cross looked at the boys and then at Tiedoll. This was his family: Tiedoll, Allen and Kanda…if Kanda could ever really accept him. He knew he could accept Kanda as his own after nearly losing the smart ass teenager. How could he not accept him when the brat reminded him of himself? The big plus was he loved Allen, and his charge has never seemed happier since being with the older teenager. Cross closed his eyes to rest, not knowing the two boys were communicating to each other.

_Kanda…you came back to me!…_

_Of course, moron…I could never leave you…you’re my one and only true love…_

_As you are mine, Kanda…_

* * *

**To be continued…**


	52. Caught In the Act

* * *

Cross awoke. He wasn’t sure what had roused him, or how long he had slept, but it was the first time since the boy’s accident he felt rested. It was dark outside with the only lighting in the room coming from the dimmed florescent lights over the teenager’s beds. It was then Cross noticed the feeding tubes had been removed from both the boys. He glanced over to see if Tiedoll was awake, but found him sound asleep; looking more relaxed then he had that morning.

“Water…please,” Allen’s weak, almost inaudible voice croaked out. It must have been Allen’s faint voice that awoke him earlier.

“Allen!” Cross whispered. He stood up from his chair and was instantly at his charge’s bedside. He lifted the Styrofoam cup with the straw off the table and brought it to Allen’s parched lips having him take small sips.

“Welcome back, I thought I was going to lose you there for awhile,” Cross said with a smile and his eye glistened from wetting. He felt relief the moment he had heard Allen’s voice. It lifted the heaviness in his chest and he felt the flow of life pulse strongly through his veins once again—Allen was going to be okay.

“I guess I’m hard to get rid of,” he countered, his voice but a soft whisper. Allen closed his swollen, blackened eyes with a slight smile on his face. “Is Kanda awake, or is he still sleeping?” the white-hair British boy asked.

“He’s sleeping,” Cross replied. He felt it best not to let Allen know, just yet, about Kanda’s condition.

“Cross, he’s going to be okay. Somehow I know he will be,” Allen assured his guardian before he drifted off to sleep. Cross picked up Allen’s bandaged hand thankful his charge was going to be alright. How could Allen know if Kanda was going to be okay when the doctor wasn’t even sure, or maybe Kanda’s condition had changed? His feeding tube had been removed.

Cross laid Allen’s hand back down and covered him with the warm blanket not wanting him to get chilled. He walked over to Kanda’s bed and stood over him and stared down at the young man he was becoming. It’s hard to believe he turned nineteen. The Kanda he had known years ago when he first met the boy as a frightened little toddler has come a long ways. He really was a beautiful boy and he was proud of Tiedoll for doing a great job in raising him.

He placed his hand on the Asian teen’s forehead and checked for a fever, but he felt cool with no fever evident. Cross removed his hand and brought the blanket up around his shoulders. He wished the boy was going to be okay like Allen said. His partner would never be the same if he lost his son. Cross knew he would be there by his side helping him through any ordeal his man faced, the same as he would for him.

“Is…Moyashi…sleeping…” Kanda’s weak voice uttered. His eyes were barely opened as he looked at the red-head who gave him a half smile. Cross felt his heart-lighten even more. Allen had been right; Kanda was going to be okay.

“Welcome back, Kanda. Yes, Allen just drifted back off to sleep. He was asking me the same question about you. Let me wake your father,” Cross said quietly.

“No…later…too tired…” Kanda replied faintly his voice trailing off. His eyes slipped closed into a restful sleep with a slight smile on his face probably with thoughts of Allen. _Damn these two are somehow deeply connected. Can it be from their love for each other, or something else?_ Cross pondered in his mind.

He returned to his chair after Kanda went back to sleep. Their boy’s were out of danger he was sure of it. It was going to be a long recovery for them, but they had each other to get through this. At least there was one thing he didn’t have to worry about and that was Alma…he knew where he was. But Allen’s uncle Neah was a different story, and he had no idea where or what the man would be up to next. No matter what, Cross was determined to protect his family.

He got up and went out into the lobby to talk with the boy’s nurse. She was a cute little thing, though she held no interest to Cross like she would have in the past. Oh yes, he was head over heels in love with Tiedoll and no woman held his interest any longer. He just had to think about Tiedoll when he touched his bare skin to remind him of that.

“Can I help you, Mr. Marian?” the nurse asked bringing the man out of his thoughts.

“Yes, I wanted to let you know that the boy’s woke up a short time ago, but have fallen back to sleep. Also, their feeding tubes have been removed; does that mean they’re out of danger?” Cross asked. He glanced at the clock realizing it was ten o’clock; Tiedoll and him had slept through the day and evening.

“You were sleeping when they woke up. Strange, they both woke at the same time which is unusual. At least something I’ve never seen happen before. It was precious that they were more concerned about the other then themselves, quite endearing. Let me get their charts.

“Their vital signs are normal. Kanda’s fever is gone, so the medication seemed to have worked. The doctor changed their critical condition status this evening to serious. It was while he was examining them that they both regained consciousness at the same time. The doctor didn’t want to wake either of you after the turmoil you both had suffered this morning,” the nurse explained. She closed the charts and placed them back in the turnstile.

“When will the doctor be back?” Cross asked.

“Not until tomorrow morning. You’re welcomed to spend the night in their room if you’d like. I can’t guarantee how comfortable it will be sleeping in the recliners, but I’ll bring in a couple more blankets for both of you,” the nurse offered. Another nurse came over to her with some information that she needed to go tend to right away.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” she asked.

“No thank you for the update. Oh, there is one other thing, do you know if the condition of the boy who was driving the car our son’s were in has changed?” Cross asked.

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t know that information, but I’ll call up to ICU and ask,” she countered with a pleasant smile.

“Thank you.” Cross replied. She walked over to the desk and made a phone call. After she had spoken to the other person she hung up and came back to Cross.

“He’s in critical condition and still in a coma,” the nurse supplied Cross with his answer.

“Has anyone been there to visit him?” Cross asked. He wondered if Neah would chance a visit, but then again why would he even bother. The boy was just a pawn in one of Neah’s plans.

“Yes, the boy’s parents had been notified about the accident and his condition. They have been spending time with their son.”

“Thank you again,” Cross said. _Christ, I didn’t think Alma had any parent’s. Where the hell have they been all this time? Their son needed them before the accident, not so much now_ , Cross thought as he walked down to the vending machines for two coffees before he headed back to the room.

The first thing Cross saw when he came through the door holding a coffee in each hand were Tiedoll’s soft brown eyes meeting his. His partner gave him a sleepy smile as he approached him and gave him a kiss on the lips then sat the coffees down on the table before he took his seat in the recliner next to him.

“I have some good news, Froi,” Cross said quietly taking a sip of his coffee. “The boy’s are no longer on a feeding tube if you hadn’t noticed, and both of them have regained consciousness while we were asleep. They're no longer on the critical list but now considered in serious condition.” Tiedoll’s eyes brightened at the news, some of the worry brushed away from his face.

“Thank goodness, did you speak with either of them?” Tiedoll asked anxiously.

“Yes, Allen woke me asking for water, wanting to know if Kanda was sleeping before he drifted back to sleep. Then I was checking Kanda to see if he still had a fever when he woke to ask me the same question about Allen. I was so relieved to hear their voices again,” Cross told his partner excitedly, the worry lines on his forehead smoothed out as he spoke.

“I wish I had been awake to talk to them,” Tiedoll said dolefully, the sparkle in his eyes dulled as he looked at his son.

“Tiedoll, he’ll be awake again, you can talk to him then for now why don’t we lay back and drink our coffees. If you’re still feeling like you need something to calm you I could ask the nurse if she could give you another sedative,” Cross offered his partner. His lover’s face was drawn, a bit sallow than normal, but nothing like he had been when Kanda…almost died. He couldn’t even think about it without feeling his own energy drain away.

“Cross, I don’t need anything to calm me down, or make me sleep. I want to be able to hear Kanda when he wakes again,” Tiedoll replied, his voice strained and his body language told Cross something entirely different. A muffled announcement came over the sound system outside the door which made Tiedoll jump.

“I know you want to be awake, but look at you, Froi. You’re jumping at any noise and if you keep wring your hands like you’ve been doing you’ll rub the skin off,” Cross said softly. He didn’t want to add to his partner’s stress, he just wanted to help him to rest.

“Cross, all I need right now is for you to hold me, so I can feel your warmth and strength,” Tiedoll countered as he looked at Cross with those soft brown eyes. Cross stood and extended his hand down to Tiedoll. He helped him up and pulled him into his arms hugging him tightly. Cross hadn’t realized how much he also needed this from his partner. They held each other for quite awhile as they absorbed each other’s love and support.

Allen’s eyes opened slightly for a moment while the adults hugged each other. Even as groggy as he was, he could see the look of contentment on his guardian’s face—maybe even a look of love. Now he knew for sure they were in a relationship. Allen fell back into a peaceful sleep. It won’t be so bad having Tiedoll as part of his family…in fact he looked forward to it.

Cross pulled back and placed his hand under his partner’s chin and lifted it. Their gaze locked together, their love showing openly. Tiedoll placed his hand on the back of Cross’s head and drew him down to his soft, moist lips and relished the gentle, sensitive kiss from his lover.

The door swished opened, but neither of them heard the visitor step inside closing the door. “Well, I see you made your mind up about your boyfriend,” Rita said with amusement. She held a vase of flowers and smiled at the two men then looked over at the bandaged teenagers.

“Rita! What are you doing here?” Cross asked, surprised to see her this late at night. He suddenly realized he hadn’t even taken the time to call her to let her know what his decision had been. His life had been a whirlwind since the night they had cocktails.

“I heard about the boys accident and this was the first time I’ve been able to get away from work long enough to stop by. I didn’t realize it was this serious, Cross,” she responded in shock. She set the vase on a table and walked over to the two men, first she hugged Tiedoll and then Cross.

“I’m sorry Rita for not getting back to you before this, but everything has been crazy since I last saw you.” Cross apologized with a sincere look in his eye. Rita raised an eyebrow at this sudden change in her ex-lover behavior.

“Tiedoll, what have you done to this man? The old Cross would never have apologized for anything. Whatever you’re doing keep up the good work and by the way congratulations,” Rita teased smiling then winked at the man.

“Tell me how bad things are for the two of them. They look…” Rita choked from a lump that had quickly formed in her throat unable to speak any further. The last time she had seen the two boys they were teasing each other while they watched a movie. They hadn’t even known she was in the entryway of Allen’s house. But now, those lovely boys were lying in a hospital room bruised and bandaged all because of that delinquent kid who could have killed them.

Cross walked over and wrapped his arm around Rita’s shoulders and hugged her. “They’re in serious condition now. The doctor took them off the critical list, but we almost lost Kanda earlier this morning. It was a terrifying moment for Froi as well as me, but the boys regained consciousness late this evening,” Cross explained quietly. A pain stabbed his heart when he talked about what had happened that morning.

“I’m so sorry for the both of you, please let me know if you need anything. I mean that, even if you needed someone just to be with them or you. The nurse said I couldn’t stay long, but I had to see how the both of you were holding up. When this is all over let’s get together for dinner, or cocktails,” Rita said, and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. She had her hand on the door handle ready to open it when she turned around.

“Cross, you made the best decision in your life. I’m happy you didn’t let him get away.” Rita smiled and gave Tiedoll another wink before she whisked out of the room.

“So, you didn’t tell Rita we were a couple? Shame on you Cross, it sounded like you were supposed to call her back. Were you afraid of telling her?” Tiedoll scoffed, teasing his partner with a crooked smile.

“Yes, I was supposed to call her back with my decision and no, I wasn’t afraid to tell her. She’s the one who finally pointed it out to me I was in love with you, so you have her to thank for our monogamous relationship,” Cross countered, smirking at his partner as he backed him up against the wall and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

“Oh God…it’s true,” Kanda groaned hoarsely, after he saw his foster father being kissed by Cross.

“Kanda, you’re awake!” Tiedoll yelped, and pulled out of Cross’s arms to step closer to his son’s bed. “It’s so good to hear your voice, son,” Tiedoll exclaimed excitedly at actually seeing his son’s eyes half-open.

“Hello, to you too,” Kanda croaked. His sleepy eyes shifted from Tiedoll to Cross. “You better be…taking good care of…of my foster father…while I’m…” Kanda strained to talk, but didn’t have enough energy to finish his sentence.

“I’m taking good care of your father, Kanda. Don’t worry about him. You need to rest as much as possible to heal,” Cross replied, happy to hear the older teenager’s light threats again.

“Alma?” Kanda asked.

“All we know is he’s still in intensive care badly injured,” Cross said keeping his anger in check about the boy. This wasn’t the time to talk about that boy.

“Oh…” Kanda replied in a whisper. He was too tired to keep awake with the medication in his body and fell back to sleep.

Tears of happiness slid down Tiedoll’s cheeks. He had spoken with his son directly and was relieved to know he really was going to be alright. Cross turned Tiedoll around, gathered him into his arms and hugged him tightly. Well, it seemed Kanda had caught them in the act, so there’ll be a rash of questions from the boy once he’s better. They’ll just have to answer them all the best they could.

The door opened again, this time it was the nurse who had to change the IV drips. The two men pulled away slowly from each other and moved out of her way. If she was embarrassed by the two men hugging each other she didn’t show it. She finished checking the drips.

“Have they been awake?” the nurse asked nicely.

“Yes, Kanda was just awake, but went back to sleep,” Tiedoll offered the nurse.

“Did he seem to be in pain?” she asked. She looked at Tiedoll sweetly.

“No, he didn’t complain about any, why?” he countered. He wondered if his son was getting enough pain medication.

“If he didn’t complain about his pain then he’s getting the correct dosage every four hours. We have him as well as the other boy on these meters. The meters give a certain dose every four hours, so hopefully they are getting enough to elevate their pain. If he had complained then I would have upped the dose,” the nurse explained to Cross and Tiedoll.

“The injection I’m giving them now into their IV’s is a sedative which helps them to remain resting while their bodies heal. With their internal injuries we don’t want them moving around at this time. There’s a chance they could rip open the internal stitches, plus they need to rest,” she explained as she finished up her work then left the room.

“Let’s lie down, it’s close to midnight,” Cross suggested. They both returned to their recliners and covered themselves with blankets as they got comfortable for the rest of the night.

“Froi, when the boys are released, I figured your place would be the best for them to stay,” Cross said as he glanced over at his partner who looked sleepy.

“I agree, Cross. I guess at the time we’ll have to see if we need to set beds up downstairs in the living room, or upstairs,” Tiedoll replied, his thoughts had drifted to what else they would need to do before the boys came home.

“I know we haven’t discussed our living arrangements for the future, or which house we would want to eventually settle down in, but I thought, maybe we should bring some of Allen’s things over, so it felt more like his room, too. Do you think Kanda would object to that?” Cross asked, not sure if this was the proper time to bring up the subject. He knew they wanted to move in together, but when would be a better time to talk about it?

Tiedoll reached his hand over and took Cross’s and squeezed it. He loved him even more when he brought up the subject of living together without any prompting. “I don’t think Kanda would mind at all, Cross. He’s pretty flexible when it comes to Allen,” Tiedoll smiled at him. “What do you think if we have a fresh coat of paint put on Kanda’s walls before bringing over Allen’s things that will make him feel like he was home,” Tiedoll asked softly.

“I’d say that was a wonderful idea and if the boys are doing better tomorrow, we could get started,” he responded. Cross looked over at his beautiful lover their eyes locked together. “I think the other living arrangements might be nice to discuss when we’re in bed,” Cross replied with a soft growl and a sexy smile.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	53. Edgy

* * *

Over the next three weeks, while Kanda and Allen were still in the hospital, Tiedoll and Cross took the time to clean out Kanda’s bedroom as well as the extra room downstairs to repaint. At some point the extra room would become Cross’s study now that the two had made their decision to live there. They decided to inform the boys later.

Not only had they repainted Kanda’s bedroom, but Tiedoll had installed a new carpet to replace the old one that had worn out. They also had bought two new desks, because when they had tried to move Kanda’s old one it fell apart. Tiedoll bought the one Kanda had his eye on before the accident had occurred while at the same time, they found an identical dresser to Kanda’s that they got for Allen.

They hung the last portrait on the wall in Kanda’s bedroom. The boy’s paintings of each other made the room vibrant with the splash of color while also adding the spirit of the boy’s personalities.

“Cross, the only thing I see that needs replacing is Kanda’s old twin beds. I bought them second hand and had to glue the wood together because the frames were loose. I thought maybe I would replace them with a double bed for the boy’s. We know if we bought twin beds it would be a waste of money with those two,” Tiedoll suggested. He had to smile to himself when he thought about how Kanda and Allen pushed and pulled the beds together every time they stayed there.

“I can ask Kanda about it when I go up to the hospital to check on them while _you_ go with your artist friends for the afternoon.

“Don’t give me that look of backing out. You need to be with your friends for awhile to get back into the swing of things and it’ll be good for you mentally,” Cross lectured his partner who has tried to get out of going with his friends all week.

“Alright I’ll go, but you have the list of thing to do before the boy’s come home this weekend. Cross, do you think Kanda seemed okay about missing his graduation? I couldn’t tell if he was putting up a front for us,” Tiedoll asked, concerned about how his son really felt about missing the end of his senior year.

“No Froi, I didn’t feel like he cared either way. Anyway, Lavi’s been there enough to make them both feel like they were back at school,” Cross joked, getting a smile from his partner.

After Allen and Kanda could have more visitors Lavi had been going up to the hospital daily. Cross felt he was quite the entertainer and he brightened up the long days for the boy’s, but it seemed more so for Allen then Kanda. Kanda looked as if the kid was annoying and wanted to throttle him most of the time.

“As soon as I find out Kanda’s okay with the double bed I’ll go over to the furniture store to purchase it along with the mattress and have them delivered to your house. Is that about it for today’s errands? By the way, who’s picking you up? Oh, and make sure the person drops you off at the hospital so we can drive home together,” Cross said as he looked over Tiedoll’s list of errands.

“David’s picking me up,” Tiedoll said timidly, not sure if Cross was going to be too keen about the idea.

David and Tiedoll had gone out to lunch a week ago, so he could tell him about Cross and his relationship, face to face. David had called him when the accident had happened, but Tiedoll was too distraught to get into any real conversation with the young artist. When they finally met, David had pretty much guessed what had happened between the two and wished him much happiness. It seemed David had met a very attractive, dark-haired, Italian guy who had his sights set on David and was doing a very good job in seducing the young artist. Tiedoll couldn’t be happier for the man.

“David?” Cross asked surprised, darkness brewed in the man’s eyes.

“Cross, there is nothing between us. I told him about our commitment to each other as partners and he was happy for me. Anyway, he has a very attractive man seducing him so he’s not interested in me,” Tiedoll cooed into his partner’s ear and hugged him within an inch of his life.

“All right, I do trust you, Froi or we wouldn’t be together,” Cross said firmly. He put his hands on Tiedoll’s butt and pressed him firmly against him to remind his partner what he had to come home to. The door bell rang.

“I love you, and I want some of that when we get home later,” Tiedoll whispered into Cross’s ear as he firmly gripped the outside of his partner’s pants where a bulge protruded all because of him. He gave his partner a quick kiss and ran down the stair to answer the door and left with David.

“Damn, what that guy does to me,” Cross muttered as he adjusted his pants for better comfort.

He looked around the room assured Allen would love what they had done to make him feel like this would become his home. The only other thing that needed to be brought over was Allen’s piano, but they could do that closer to fall after Kanda goes to college.

The day the doctor removed the bandages from Allen’s hands was when they all felt relief the damage had healed. Allen had begun physical therapy immediately, first regaining his fingers flexibility then strengthening his hands and fingers. The doctor had told Allen there was no reason why he couldn’t go back to playing the piano if he kept up the great work he was doing in therapy.  

Cross left the bedroom and went downstairs to make sure all the doors and windows were secure before he left the house. He made a mental note to call the security company to test the alarms. After Alma’s stunt he wasn’t taking any chances that Neah might try something especially if he wasn’t around to stop him.

He made sure he had Tiedoll’s list with him before he grabbed his keys and headed out the front door to his car. He’d gotten in the habit of checking the undercarriage and inside the hood of his car before getting in. Again, he wasn’t taking chances with Neah. Satisfied, he got into the car and backed out of the driveway then shifted into drive.

On the way to the hospital, Cross thought back at how excited Allen was about Tiedoll’s and his relationship, fearing the boy would bust with happiness. Of course, Kanda’s reaction was one he expected, cautionary, frigid, and disgruntled about his foster father’s choice in a partner—him. The Asian boy acted very much like Cross had when Allen chose Kanda. They say what goes around comes around.

Cross pulled into a parking space near the entrance to the hospital and got out of his car locking it. The hairs on the back of his neck bristled when he felt someone was watching him. He looked around, but couldn’t see anything that seemed unusual to him. Taking his intuition seriously, he called the detective at the police station and informed him of his concerns. The detective told Cross to call him before he left the hospital for the day and wait for a uniform police officer to arrive which put Cross’s mind to ease.

He quickly headed to the front door of the hospital and once inside walked directly to the elevators. When he got off at the fifth floor, as he normally did, he checked around for anything suspicious, he even asked the nurse’s if they had seen anyone that has never visited Allen before. They hadn’t which also helped ease his mind, but he knew the sooner the boy’s were released the better.

While he stood at the nurse’s station he asked how the boys were doing only to have the nurses in back start giggling. “What’s Kanda been up to?” Cross asked seriously. He thought of him first instead of Allen for doing something that might not be kosher.

The head nurse’s amusing smile had Cross conjure up images of what Kanda and Allen had been doing while he was away. “Well, we seem to have the problem with the older teenager climbing in bed with the younger one. We caught them kissing and quickly realized they were boyfriends,” the nurse chuckled.

“Jesus, not in the hospital,” Cross muttered under his breath. He walked over to their door and opened it. The both of them were watching something on TV, in their separate beds, but turned it off when Cross entered. “You boys are looking chipper today, how are you feeling?” Cross asked and gave Kanda the evil eye.

“I’m feeling better now that they’ve weaned me off the IV pain medication. I seem to be doing okay with taking the pills. I would like my leg freed from this brace, but I’m sure it’s going to be a while longer before they’ll take it off,” Allen reported to his guardian, whose eyes were only on Kanda. _The nurses must have said something_ , Allen thought by the annoyed expression on Cross’s face.

“Kanda, are you doing better today? Your pain must be down considerably if you’re capable of climbing into Allen’s bed,” Cross said sternly and received an impish look on the older teen’s face.

“We didn’t do anything but kiss,” Kanda retorted back and glanced over at Allen who tried to hide his grin.

Kanda couldn’t stand it any longer—fear consumed both of them that they could have died in the car accident. They had needed to hold each other and once held they didn’t want to let go and their kisses became more intense than ever. Allen had also felt he was no longer attractive to Kanda with his blackened eyes which now had turned a purple-yellowish color. He felt his lover would no longer want to look at him, but once Kanda held his boyfriend, he kissed his bruised eyes to reassure him that wasn’t true.

“Jesus Kanda, what the fuck were you thinking? Can’t you wait until you two get home to do that stuff?” Cross snapped back. Kanda winced in pain and quickly moved his hand to his side to relieve it. Cross’s anger evaporated instantly replaced by genuine concern.

“What’s going on, Kanda? Why are you still having sharp pains?” he asked, a worry frown appeared on his brow.

“I’m alright, the pain has been better today. They want to take me down to x-ray, again, to make sure there isn’t any metal still inside that they might have missed, or any that might have penetrated an organ,” Kanda replied then instantly withdrew from the subject, quieting.

“I think it’s a good idea that they double check, it could prevent another infection if they did miss any pieces,” Cross said as he tried to reassure the Asian teen. Kanda’s body language showed his discomfort talking about having the procedure done so Cross changed the subject.

“Kanda, you’re father wanted me to ask you about a new mattress. We’ve taken out the twin beds because they were unstable and he thought he’d get a double size bed to replace them,” Cross informed Kanda.

“I’d rather have a queen size bed,” Kanda countered firmly. If he was getting a new mattress he wanted a queen size not some dinky double. Allen perked up noting the tone in his boyfriend’s voice. This could prove to be a very interesting discussion.

“What’s wrong with a double? It’s going up one whole size from the twin bed,” Cross responded, not understanding why the double wasn’t good enough.

“The double is too small, a queen would be better,” Kanda insisted.

“Damn it, Kanda. A queen is a lot more money than a double and you’d have plenty of room to sleep,” Cross quipped heatedly irked by Kanda giving him a hard time.

“I said I’d rather have a queen size mattress, a double is too small, in fact I could ask for a king size!” Kanda retorted back sharply, annoyed by Cross not simply accepting his first request.

“You know Kanda, you’re a fucking brat, you should be grateful your father’s getting you a new bed at all!” Cross lashed back raising his voice—so much for Cross’s compassion.

“I’m a fucking brat?! I’ll take the queen size mattress you arrogant son-of-a-bitch, you’re not the one sleeping with me! If I say there’s not enough room on a double that’s exactly what I mean you blundering idiot!” Kanda whipped back his voice loud and strained.

The door flung open. “What’s going on in here?” Tiedoll asked, agitated by the two of them fighting. Cross and Kanda ceased arguing and quickly looked over at the door shocked to see Tiedoll. Cross glanced over at Allen who had a huge grin on his face.

“What the hell are you grinning at?” Cross snapped at Allen.

“Nothing,” Allen replied as he tried to stifle his giggles. Tiedoll looked over at Allen and wondered what was so funny about the argument.

“Now, whose going to tell me what’s going on here? Why are you two arguing?” Tiedoll asked sternly. He looked at the two offenders for an answer.

It had been hysterically entertaining for Allen as he watched his boyfriend and guardian get into an argument over a mattress size, but when Tiedoll barged into the room the look on their faces was priceless. They both looked as if they just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar; on top of that, the both of them were blushing from having caused such a scene. Tiedoll seemed to wield some sort of power over the two them and Allen was sure neither of them was even aware of it.

“Well, is one of you going to explain to me what you two were arguing about that I could clearly hear walking up the corridor?” Tiedoll asked firmly. He crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot as he waited for them to respond.

Allen burst out laughing at the exaggerated stance Tiedoll had taken being angry, and the foot tapping was too comical for the young teenager to hold in. Allen started laughing hysterically. Cross and Kanda was puzzled by the white-haired boy’s outburst, but suddenly picked up on Tiedoll’s pose which sent all of them into a fit of giggles and laughter. Tiedoll wasn't looking very happy about being laughed at.

By the time they got themselves under control the arguing beforehand meant nothing to any of them. Though Cross did inform his partner later about the squabble between him and his son over double verses queen size mattress’s which now seemed absurd to fight over a few hundred dollars more for a queen size.

The door opened with an orderly coming into the room with a wheelchair to retrieve Kanda. Suddenly, the older teenager became anxious and started fidgeting with the bell cord. It was the first time Cross had seen Kanda so agitated.

Allen motioned his guardian over to him and whispered into Cross’s ear that Kanda didn’t like the large tube they placed him in the last time, nor being alone with strangers. Cross pulled away from Allen and nodded then walked over to Kanda. The Asian teen didn’t know his boyfriend had informed the man of his weakness, he’d been too occupied with the orderly.

“Where are you taking Kanda?” Cross demanded more than asked the orderly. Kanda looked up at Cross trying not to show he was distressed.

“He’s scheduled for x-ray, sir,” the orderly replied. He helped Kanda out of bed and into the wheelchair then unlocked the wheels to leave. Tiedoll looked at Cross and wondered why his partner was interested in his son having x-rays.

“If you’re taking him out of this room than I have to go with you. His life has been put in danger once and he has to have someone he knows to protect him,” Cross told the orderly sternly. Now, Tiedoll understood his partner’s questioning and was grateful for his protectiveness, but he hadn’t noticed his son’s emotional discomfort.

“I guess its okay, if not they’ll let you know down there,” he replied. He didn’t care if the man wanted to go with the boy or not. He had a job to do.

“Kanda, you have no say in this, so don’t even try to give me any flack. I’m going with you and that’s final,” Cross told Allen’s boyfriend. When he saw the relief in the boy’s eyes it was worth his efforts to go with him. “I’ll be back with Kanda after they’re done, Froi,” Cross said quietly as he turned his head for Tiedoll to hear him then turned to look over at Allen and winked. Allen smiled back.

The Asian teenager looked at Cross as the orderly pushed him down to his appointment grateful the man demanded to go with him. Kanda felt if Cross knew about his discomfort he would harass him, but little did Kanda know about the change in the man since what had happened when they almost lost him.

When they arrived at the MRI x-ray room, Cross went in and stayed with Kanda until he was told he had to leave. “Kanda, I’m going to be right in the next room, if the tube bothers you just think about our little argument over the mattress sizes.” Cross grinned and left Kanda with a scowl on his face.

The tech pushed buttons that made the stretcher slide back into the tube. Kanda held his breath and closed his eyes as he wished this was over with. The minute the door had closed to the control room, a voice came through the speaker and told him what would happen and to stay perfectly still.

The Asian teenager did as Cross suggested. He thought about the petty argument they had earlier about the mattress, but then his thoughts led him to what he would do to Allen on the mattress as vivid images conjured up in his mind about the different position they could do to accommodate his and Allen’s casts when they got home.

He had kept his mind so busy with making love to Allen that the procedure was done before he knew it and the stretcher was being slid out. He wrapped his hospital robe loose enough to cover his obvious erection and prayed Allen’s guardian didn’t notice. Cross stood waiting for him at the end of the tube and helped him off the table into the wheel chair. Kanda sighed heavily once he was seated glad it was over and that Allen’s guardian hadn’t notice his arousal then Cross wheeled him out of x-ray and they started back to his room.

“Well, you must have had something to occupy your mind, because you seemed pretty relaxed in there,” Cross said with a smirk on his face. He had some idea where Kanda’s thoughts had roamed—Allen.

“Yes, I started out thinking about the mattress argument but it took on a life of its own,” Kanda snickered. He figured he got his point across.

“Pretty much what I expected,” Cross retorted.

“You know Cross, when Allen and I get home, you and Tiedoll do have some explaining to do about your “relationship”,” Kanda quipped. He wasn’t about to “let them off the hook” sort of speak, both Allen and him wanted to see them both squirm when they talked to them.

When they got back to Kanda’s room, Cross rolled Kanda right up to his bed and the teenager stood and climbed in. “Did everything go alright?” Allen asked. Kanda looked better then the last time they brought him back from “the tube”. He was glad he told Cross about his boyfriend’s fear.

“Yes, it was fine this time,” Kanda said quietly to Allen, he didn’t want anyone to hear him. “I thought about you and what we could do on a queen size mattress.” Kanda winked at his boyfriend and Allen blushed.

“The doctor said if Kanda’s x-rays are negative then he would release both of you on Friday,” Tiedoll reported the happy news.

“Good, I’m ready to get out of here,” Kanda replied and Allen agreed with him, both excited about the thought of being back in the same bed together.

“Mr. Marian, could I speak with you for a moment?” a nurse asked who had entered the room.

“Why yes,” he replied and went out into the hallway with the nurse.

The three watched from inside the room as the nurse talked with Cross who nodded then took a deep breath as he brought his shoulders up and back. He exhaled, nodded again and looked over at his family, specifically Kanda before he turned and walked back into the room.

“What is it Cross? Is it the x-rays?” Kanda asked nervously.

“No…”

“Cross what just happened?” Tiedoll asked. His forehead wrinkled with concern.

“Alma just passed away an hour ago. He never regained consciousness,” Cross informed his family. He looked over at Kanda and wondered if the boy still had any sort of feelings for the guy but there was no evidence of it. Allen looked at Kanda and wondered the same thing. The two had been lovers at one point and he had some history with the guy, but it seemed to be more bad memories than good.

Kanda looked shocked at first. He couldn’t believe Alma was dead, but Kanda knew Alma had brought it on himself and he couldn’t help it if his ex-boyfriend was mentally deranged. He turned to look at Allen with his soft deep blue eyes; Allen’s haunting silvery ones stared back at him. Kanda didn’t care who was in the room, he needed to go to Allen.

“It’s alright, Moyashi, he was going to kill you and almost kill me, too. There was nothing left between us only a lot of bad memories. Now, we’re safe from him,” Kanda said gently to Allen.

He got out of bed and walked over to his boyfriend. Allen moved over and Kanda slipped under the covers with him. He pulled his lover into the crook of his arm and hugged him close. “It really is okay, Moyashi. I love you…not him…nor did I ever love him. You are the only one who has ever stolen my heart. Always remember that no matter what.” Kanda kissed Allen, a kiss that was soft, gentle, and passionate that curled Allen’s toes. He believed his lover.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	54. Love In the Air

* * *

Kanda and Allen couldn’t have been happier to see Tiedoll’s house come into view after being hospitalized for weeks. Allen had tired of hospital food and was anxious to have some of Tiedoll’s homemade cooking. He had never been particular about who made the food as long as he ate, but to come home to Tiedoll’s food would be like going to heaven.

Cross pulled into Tiedoll’s driveway and parked the car. Allen was the only one who didn’t jump out the minute he stopped due to his knee brace which of course wouldn’t allow him that flexibility. Cross walked around the car to Allen’s door to assist him in getting out.

His guardian had argued with him to ride in the front seat, but Allen had been insistent to sit in back with Kanda and it had been a tight squeeze when he got into the back seat at the hospital. The design of the car gave limited space for easy access because of the way the wheel-well protruded out and curved down to the floor board, so Allen felt proud of himself for accomplishing this feat.

Once they were home, Allen tried to extricate himself out of the back seat and found it was easier to get in than it was to get out. The younger teenager placed his good foot on the ground, but he had to twist his body for injured leg to slide out which caused pain to zip down to his toes. He had no success when he tried to drag his other leg out of the back seat without having considerable pain. Tiedoll and Kanda observed as Allen tried different ways to get out of the back seat and it made Kanda restless not being able to help his boyfriend because of his broken arm.

“Allen, why don’t you get back in and sit facing the other door with your legs on the seat. When I pull you out put your good foot on the ground and ease your injured leg out,” Cross explained and Allen did as his guardian had instructed. “Ready?” Allen nodded his okay.

Cross grabbed him under his arms. His guardian lifted him up enough to get him from the seat over the wheel-well. This put Allen into another precarious position when his good foot made contact with the ground and his body flexed forward as if stretching his hamstrings. Bent forward in this manner put immediate pressure on his knee cap causing a sharp pain.

“Ouch! Damn it Cross, I can’t bend that way,” Allen yelped as Cross pulled him the rest of the way out and his bad leg fell to the ground with a thud.

“Jesus Cross, are you trying to break my leg?” Allen yelled as the pain shot through his knee.

“Damn it Allen, I told you to sit in the front seat…” Cross started to holler.

“Cross! Why the hell did you drop him?” Kanda snapped and rushed over to his boyfriend with his crutches.

“Here Moyashi,” Kanda said heatedly, angry at Cross and handed Allen his crutches. “Can you get yourself up the sidewalk and into the house?” Kanda asked. “Damn I wish I could use my arm,” he cursed as he tried to help Allen the best he could.

Tiedoll went to Cross immediately to sooth his anger that was ready to boil over while the boys made their way into the house. After Cross had cooled down, he and Tiedoll unloaded the trunk and carried their son’s belongings up the sidewalk.

“Kanda, I need to rest for a minute,” Allen insisted once they were inside. He hobbled over to the sofa. The pain still throbbed from flexing forward in that awkward stretch, sapping his energy.

Kanda helped Allen sit down on the sofa and propped his leg up on the coffee table before he sat next to him and leaned into the corner. He guided Allen’s body back against him and wrapped his arm around him lightly. The warmth of Kanda’s body felt good after weeks in the hospital not being able to cuddle with him. They had tried to a few times, but kept getting caught by the nurses who told Kanda to please go back to his own bed. Now that there wasn’t anyone around interrupting them, Allen sighed and melted into his boyfriend’s body content to stay that way for the rest of the day.

Cross and Tiedoll entered the house paying no attention to the two teenagers on the sofa and went directly upstairs with the boy’s bags to their bedroom. When the two came back downstairs, Tiedoll noticed the contentment on their son’s faces and didn’t want to disturb them.

“Well, getting the two of you home took longer than I thought, so I’m going to start dinner,” Tiedoll said glancing over at Cross. “Cross, why don’t you help me in the kitchen?” Tiedoll asked and winked at his partner then grabbed his hand, tugging him that direction.

“Uh…yes…of course, I’ll give you a hand,” Cross stuttered as he went along with Tiedoll.

“That was strange.” Kanda said his tone of voice held a note of curiosity to it. “I wonder what they’re up to.”

“Maybe they just wanted us to relax and have some time alone,” Allen suggested with a sly smile.

“I see the mischief in your eyes, Moyashi. Wait till tonight and I’ll give you something to help relax you,” Kanda whispered into Allen’s ear, tickling him with his warm, moist breath.

Out in the kitchen Tiedoll made a green salad. He covered the bowl and left it on the countertop for Cross to take outside to the patio table then opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the potato salad. The door bell rang. “I’ll get it,” Tiedoll shouted and sat the bowl on the countertop before he answered the door.

“Oh, hi Lavi, Lenalee, come on it. They’re sitting on the sofa,” Tiedoll greeted the boys friends then turned and headed back to the kitchen to finish getting dinner ready.

“So, you two are finally home. I bet it feels great,” Lavi said and he sat in one of the two chairs. Lenalee gave both her friends a kiss on the cheek before taking the other chair.

“Is this a house call? Because I had my fill of you when I was in the hospital, Lavi,” Kanda groused, not crazy about his friends stopping by right after they got home. He would much rather be alone with Allen right now with their bodies touching—preferable naked.

“No, Tiedoll and Cross invited us over for dinner tonight to welcome you two home.” Lavi said smiling like the Cheshire cat and ignored Kanda’s grumbling. Allen and Kanda looked at each other resigning themselves to an evening of entertaining their friends.

Allen could smell the hamburgers and hot dogs cooking on the grill and his stomach growled from the aroma of food. “I’m starving,” Allen said. A general statement he’s complained about quite often.

“Moyashi, you’re always hungry,” Kanda countered, and as emphasis patted his boyfriend’s stomach.

“Okay everyone, Tiedoll has everything out on the patio table. Let’s eat,” Cross said. He was starving too. _Good God, am I getting as bad as Allen?_

Lavi and Lenalee got up and went directly to the kitchen allowing the two teens to take their time. When Allen and Kanda stepped out onto the patio they were greeted by lighted paper lanterns that hung above the table with a banner saying “Welcome Home”. The two teenagers’s had their own special chairs with balloons attached to the back. Kanda had two extra balloons saying, “Happy Birthday” and the other balloon said, “Congratulations” for graduation.

The two of them were awestruck by the festive decorations. “Wow, I don’t know what to say except thank you,” Allen said smiling. “It’s nice to be home.”

Of course Kanda was more sarcastic, because he was uncomfortable having this sort of attention thrown at him. “We celebrated my birthday and graduation in the hospital. You didn’t need to do it again. Besides it’s the last day of June,” Kanda retorted as he pulled Allen’s chair out to have him sit down.

“Yes we did, but you were not in any condition to enjoy it. We can celebrate the fourth of July on the fourth, but right now this is Allen and your party,” Tiedoll replied.

Cross brought the grilled meat to the table. “Help yourselves,” he said. He looked over at Tiedoll and watched him pass food and helped everyone get what they needed. _Damn, I’m one lucky guy_ , Cross thought. Tiedoll glanced up and caught Cross checking him out and gave him a warm smile, his eyes twinkled when he gazed back at his partner.

“Are you two going to make goo-goo eyes at each other, or are you going to sit down and eat with us?” Kanda asked and rolled his eyes. _It’ll take a while to get use to them as a couple_ , he thought. Lavi and Lenalee giggled and Allen had a huge smile on his face.

“Kanda, play nice,” his boyfriend whispered with a huge grin on his face. Kanda shook his head at his lover’s comment.

It turned out the small gathering was something both teenagers needed to help forget the past few weeks, if only for a short time. Eventually, Kanda let down his guard and allowed himself to have some fun like Allen and he used to have. Kanda’s heart skipped a beat every time Allen’s silvery eyes stared into his and his boyfriend’s sexy smile crossed his face.

The laughter and jokes continued into the late evening as friends and family enjoyed the cooler air and company. Kanda laughed as he sat back, his hand rubbing Allen’s back up and down while challenging Lavi to some bet. A bet that would have to wait until Kanda’s arm had healed. Lenalee chatted with Allen and her giggles floated up into the evening air.

After the cake was served, Tiedoll and Cross talked quietly at the other end of the table while they enjoyed a glass of wine. Tiedoll was encouraging Cross to take a piece of cake off his fork to eat when Kanda glanced down at the other end of the table for a second. His breath hitched when he saw the love for Cross sparkled in his foster father’s eyes. He had been so preoccupied with his own feelings about Cross he hadn’t thought about Tiedoll’s, but when Kanda saw the happiness on his foster father’s face Kanda felt guilty for being such a brat to Allen’s guardian about being with his foster father.

He watched as Tiedoll got up and collected the dirty dishes and Cross picked up the food. His foster father leaned over and whispered something into his partner’s ear that made him chuckle and warranted a kiss from Cross. They headed into the kitchen were Kanda could still see them through the kitchen window when Cross brought his foster father into his arms and they shared a passionate kiss. Kanda still had his doubts if Cross really knew what love was, but as long as his foster father was happy then he was too.

“Pretty amazing, isn’t it Kanda?” Allen asked interrupting his boyfriend’s thoughts. “In the hospital I woke enough to see them hugging and the contentment on Cross’s face was incredible. Your father brought that into his life and it started changing him,” Allen whispered to Kanda while Lenalee and Lavi shared a kiss. “It seems love is in the air tonight,” Allen said quietly as he looked at their friends and parent’s sharing kisses and Kanda nodded yes.

“ _Your_ pretty amazing, Moyashi. I want us to make love tonight. We both almost died in that car accident and Alma did. I need to feel you inside of me and hold you,” Kanda said softly as he gazed into his lover’s eyes. It has been so long since they’ve been able to be together and he needed Allen more than anything else.

“You woo me right off my feet, Kanda Yu. I love you,” Allen replied. “I was so afraid I’d lose you forever.”

“Ahem, Lenalee and I were just saying we need to leave and let you two get some rest. It’s been great having all of us together tonight…like old times. I almost lost the two of you and let me tell you, my life would never have been the same if you had. I’m sorry Alma had to die when he pulled such a stupid act, but I’m glad he died and not one or both of you.” Lavi’s emotions touched Allen’s heart and their friend came around the table and hugged the both of them.

“Thank you, Lavi. It would be the same if it ever happened to you too,” Allen said as he swallowed the lump in his throat. “Thank you both for coming over and making our coming home special.” Kanda helped Allen up and gave him his crutches and they all headed inside the house.

“Thank you for coming over. It was a pleasure having you both here to celebrate our joyous occasion,” Tiedoll said his voice light and happy as they walked through the kitchen and headed to the front door.

“Yes, thank you for coming over,” Cross reiterated what Tiedoll said and shook Lavi’s hand. Allen and Kanda walked their friends to the front door and thanked them again before they left.

“Would you like to stay down here, or go up to see your room? You didn’t have a chance before your friends came over,” Tiedoll asked once their guests had gone.

“We’ll go to our room to check it out. I’m really tired,” Allen answered and adjusted his crutches under his arm pits. Tiedoll helped Allen up the stairs even though he was perfectly capable of getting around on his crutches. When they made it to the top of the stairs, Tiedoll turned and walked back down.

Kanda was the first to enter his room and was astonished at what Tiedoll and Cross had done to the place. He glanced over at the bed and saw Cross had caved in and bought him the queen size mattress he requested. His mouth formed a grin when he remembered their argument over which size mattress to buy.

When Allen hobbled into the room he hadn’t expected to find a freshly painted room let alone see most of his belongings there. What caught both their eyes were their portraits of themselves hanging side-by-side.

“Kanda, you’re a very good painter,” Allen said as he stared at his likeness on the wall.

“You’re not bad yourself, Moyashi,” Kanda replied. “But you’ll have to get use to seeing only my portrait on the wall, because I’m taking the portrait of you with me to college in the fall.”

“That’s one way for you to remember me,” Allen countered, happy Kanda would have thoughts of him when he gazed at his portrait when he was away.

“Don’t forget I have my keychain too that you gave me for Valentine’s Day,” Kanda said quietly as he came up in back of his boyfriend and wrapped his one arm around his waist, resting his head on Allen’s shoulder.

“Yes, and I have the silver picture frame with our pictures, too,” Allen responded, his voice soft, almost subtle. He slowly turned and lifted his arms up wrapping them around Kanda’s neck and brought him down to his supple lips. As soft as his voice was, so were his kisses, which he continued down his boyfriend’s neck scarcely touching his skin. Kanda groaned beguile by his lover’s moist, wet lips and tongue feasting on him delicately filling him with pleasure.

It was awkward to move their activity to the bed gracefully with Kanda’s arm in a cast and Allen sporting a knee brace and crutches, but the two managed just fine with their clumsy attempts. The door was ajar and luckily Tiedoll rapped and announced his presence in case the boys were in a compromised position. He had walked in on the boys more than once unannounced and had been embarrassed every time.

“Come in,” Kanda replied to the rap on his door as the two straightened out their clothing.

“I was wondering if the two of you had everything you’ll need for tonight,” Tiedoll inquired. Allen and Kanda were fatigued after the activity of coming home this afternoon and then the party right after.

“Yes, I would like to go to bed, I’m feeling tired. What about you Moyashi?” Kanda asked. He lifted his eyebrow suggestively which Allen caught on immediately what his boyfriend had in mind.

“I’m exhausted too,” Allen replied, genuinely tired.

“Let me turn the bed down and close the drapes. When you wake up in the morning I’ll have breakfast ready. Sleep in as late as you want,” Tiedoll said as he quickly took care of things for them to lie down.

Allen and Kanda changed for bed while Tiedoll went into the bathroom and brought down towels for both of them. He made sure everything they would need for the morning was out before he returned to their bedroom.

Tiedoll helped Allen up onto the bed and placed a pillow under his knee to prop it up while Kanda slid in under the covers on the other side and moved next to Allen. Kanda tried to get comfortable with his cast so he could lie on his side facing Allen. With the boys settled Tiedoll headed for the door to leave.

“Tiedoll, thanks for getting the queen size mattress.”

“It was Cross’s idea to get it. Something about a discussion you had with him about mattress sizes,” Tiedoll replied hiding his gleeful expression. Kanda’s eyes shone with mirth. Tiedoll walked to the door and held the knob in his hand and turned to look back at the boys.

“It was also Cross’s idea to bring some of Allen’s belongings over so the room would feel more like he was home,” Tiedoll added then quietly closed the door behind him.

“Kanda…”

“What?”

“Do you mind that Cross brought over some of my things? It is your bedroom and I feel like I’m invading your privacy,” Allen asked. He wanted to make sure how Kanda felt about him practically living there.

“No, my little Moyashi, it’s our bedroom here as it is our bedroom at your place,” Kanda said.

“I wonder which house they plan on moving into. Anyway, Cross said we’ll still have to go back to sleeping at both houses for the summer just in case Neah’s around so he doesn’t see a pattern,” Allen remarked.

“Let’s not think about any of that right now,” Kanda’s sexy voice growled low and deep. Allen’s chest tingled with the anticipation of his lover’s touches. He moved closer to Allen and had to adjust himself to be able to slide his hand up under Allen’s pajama top. His hand rested on his boyfriend’s abdomen then slowly and gently rubbed circles on his stomach.

“Mm, that feels good,” Allen hummed closing his eyes. He enjoyed his lover’s warm hand and silently willed him to go lower. How he needed to make love to Kanda and feel him as close as he could to him.

Kanda pulled his hand out from underneath Allen’s shirt and he groaned from his lover’s withdrawal. One-by-one Kanda unbuttoned his lover’s top then opened it wide to expose his chest all the while the younger teenager’s eyes were closed, relishing being seduced by his lover. Kanda pulled down the covers only to discover his boyfriend’s pajama bottoms tented from his arousal, Kanda’s mouth formed a smirk.

“Looks like someone missed my touches,” Kanda ribbed. His hand slid down to the top of Allen’s bottoms, his hand teased at the waist band rubbing his boyfriend’s stomach then slid inside his pants roaming further, close to but not touching his enlarged cock.

“Don’t tease me,” Allen said as he waited for Kanda to end his sweet torment by encasing his hand around him to begin their dance of passion.

Allen felt Kanda’s warm hand leave his hot searing body and groaned again. His lover pulled down and took off his bottoms, clumsily with his one good hand. He opened his eyes and watched Kanda remove his clothing then Allen helped him with his top as he struggled to get his cast arm out of the sleeve. It was a romantic night for the young couple even with their physical limitations and their awkward movements were less then graceful.

They softly touched, caressed and kissed for hours not being able to get enough of the other as they examined and explored each other in their gentle lovemaking. They panted breathlessly, their cocks slid next to each other, their bodies covered in sweat, and they weren’t done yet.

“Are you in any pain, Moyashi?” Kanda asked. He straddled Allen being careful not hurt his boyfriend’s leg.

“No, not at all,” Allen replied as he looked down with a shy smile at his lover’s thick, large cock unable to prevent himself from stroking the velvety skin that had moments ago been gliding next to his.

Kanda threw his head back at the sudden onset of pleasure when his boyfriend’s hand wrapped around him, stroking gently, his fingers gliding over the head slick from droplets of precum. Allen loved the feel of Kanda’s firm cock in his hand and his soft velvety skin as he stroked it. The younger teen closed his eyes as he felt his lover thrust into his hand, and soft moans rumbled low in his chest.

 “I need you, Moyashi. I want to feel you deep inside of me…fuck me,” his lover pleaded. Allen opened his eyes to look into the amorous stare of his lover who bent down and kissed him passionately. Kanda pulled back and reached over to his nightstand drawer and opened it to pull out the supplies they’d need.

Allen watched his boyfriend rip open the condom with his teeth and one hand then rolled it down over his hard, stiff cock with both hands, his fingers moving at the end of his cast. Kanda added lube to his fingers and reached in back of himself, his eyes rolled back as his fingers breached then stretched his opening before he pulled them out.

Lustful eyes locked together as Kanda guided Allen’s cock to his entrance and slowly pressed down, feeling the wonderful familiar burn as he gently lowered himself until his butt hit Allen’s skin. Oh, how delightful it felt to have Allen fully inside of him and he rested enjoying the throb of Allen’s cock before he slowly started to move.

A gasp elicited from Allen when Kanda moved and felt his lover’s tight furnace enveloped around his firm cock. No words were needed between them. The rhythm of their bodies fell into sync as did their hearts and created a beautiful symphony only the two could hear. It won’t take long with their heightened sensitivity and need to reach their peak.

Allen wrapped his hand around Kanda’s cock and stroked it faster and faster, his own body thrusting up to meet Kanda’s over and over forgetting about the pain he felt in his knee. They were relentless, their entire bodies tingled and vibrated and the heat spread throughout them as they both climbed higher and higher to the pinnacle of passion sending both of them flying to the stars and back. Kanda shook as he tried to hold himself up over Allen panting and trying to catch his breath from his mind-blowing orgasm.

Then Kanda reached over for the tissues and cleaned Allen and himself the best he could before he slid off and was cuddled by Allen who flung his arm over his lover’s stomach. “I love you, Moyashi.”

“I love you too, Kanda.” It wasn’t long before they were lulled off to sleep still glowing in their aftermath—perfectly content—with love in the air.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	55. Never Forgotten

* * *

Allen and Kanda have spent most of their time recuperating over the last couple months. There was hardly a moment the two were apart for any length of time. For weeks after they left the hospital, their lives had consisted of pushing themselves to the limit in physical therapy, hours of mediating and getting plenty of rest.

The accident had left the two not only with physical healing but mentally as well. The mere thought of what could have happened to either of them in the car accident had been more difficult to come to terms with then the teenagers first thought. Alma’s death was a testimony to their heedfulness.

Being attentive didn’t mean it was a bad thing, if anything the two teenagers had a greater understanding and appreciation for each other from what they had before. They both, once again, vowed to always communicate their feelings and not let the other person assume how the other felt—that meant even if it would be emotionally painful—they would be honest with each other.

Kanda and Allen had spent more time at Cross’s house. This was so Allen could practice his piano lessons, now that his fingers were back to normal, and Kanda brought his epee’ fencing weapon, along with, Mugen, his samurai sword to workout. The sword had been a gift from his grandfather who taught him how to handle and fight with the legendary sword.

There were many days while Allen practiced his piano playing; Kanda did exercises with his swords to strengthen and tone his body as well as to stay agile. Mugen’s sword design and workout required using different muscle groups then those used with his epee’. This gave him a well-rounded workout. The Asian teen had also heightened his awareness of his surroundings with Mugen by blindfolding himself during his practice sessions.

Often times, when Allen stopped his piano practice, he loved to stand in the window and watched his boyfriend in awe. Kanda’s fluid, graceful movements seemed effortless when he wields Mugen through his workout. Every time Allen thought his boyfriend didn’t know he was watching, Kanda would complete the last movement, turn to face him with a smile then took a bow before removing his blindfold and winked at him. This astute detail left Allen’s stomach with butterflies, instantly enthralled with his gorgeous boyfriend, his love for the older teenager would rush through his body leaving him flushed with emotions.

Kanda even asked Allen to join him with another epee’ to be his opponent. Slowly over the summer, his Asian boyfriend had helped him regain the nimbleness of his footwork and the workout also helped tone and strengthen his upper body muscles at the same time. Allen also had learned a great deal about the skills of epee’ fencing in his workouts with Kanda.

When the two boys practiced outside during the week, Tiedoll would bring his own work out onto the patio to keep vigilance for any possible danger. Alma’s stunt was never far from any of their minds nor, the fact that Allen’s uncle Neah was still a threat. Though there hadn’t been any physical sightings of the man, everyone had at one time or another felt the hairs bristle on the nape of their necks as if someone was watching.

It was just before the break of dawn when Kanda woke feeling restless—his boyfriend slept peacefully beside him. Kanda lifted himself to rest his head on his hand and his eyes soaked up the beauty of his lover resting partial on his stomach, the covers pooled near the top of his sexy thighs exposing his slender bare body. His light tan line ended well below his waist, down low on his back leaving his perfect, creamy-white butt to stand out in the semi-darkness before the tan lines picked up again high on his thighs.

Kanda felt the rush of fervency pulse through his veins, straight to his cock which gave him a warm fuzzy feeling deep inside. Allen’s naked body has always been a turn-on and heightened his senses. Even after a full night of making love, his desire for the younger teenager built, but Kanda was content to allow his body to enjoy the sweet torment he felt and continued to gaze upon his lover.

He knew every inch of his boyfriend’s beautiful body, his taste, his smell, and how he felt naked against him. Kanda’s hands and fingers have touched, rubbed, and stroked Allen’s well define body and muscles, some of which were still developing from their workouts together in more ways than one.

He would be leaving for college after the weekend was over. He speculated about the coming nights of sleeping alone without Allen’s bundle of energy next to him and his lover’s heated body pressed back into his front. His boyfriend will be greatly missed. Everything will seem bland without Allen there to add color to his life. This must be why he was so restless…thinking about being away from Allen, not being here to protect him…he had to remember he would be back on the weekends to be with him.

Kanda thought back nineteen months ago, on a January afternoon after Christmas break when he first noticed Allen. He had walked down that hallway a hundred times, but that one time he couldn’t help but notice Allen’s shining white-hair as the sunlight highlighted it.

It was when Allen flashed that winning smile, and those large, silvery eyes glistened with wetness as he laughed at something one of their friends had said that had made his heart fluttered for Allen Walker. Even with his red mark down the side of his face it didn’t take away from the alluring appearance of him.

Since that day, Allen has held his interest and eventually captured his heart. No matter what hardships they have gone through together, ending his relationship with Alma that February was worth it all. He could never love another person as much as he did his Moyashi. Allen had left his imprint on Kanda’s heart forever, whether together or apart.

Kanda took hold of the covers and brought them up over his lover’s beautiful naked body. A slight smile formed on Allen’s soft-pink lips, cooled down from his rather rosy kissed-swollen lips from last night. “Where are you going so early,” Allen mumbled. “I felt your eyes on me, are you ready for another round?”

“No, I can wait for the next round,” Kanda softly chuckled. “I’m going downstairs to practice and you, my love, need to go back to sleep. I’ll be back in a while,” Kanda whispered and gave Allen a kiss on his cheek.

“You better be back,” Allen mumbled his reply never opening his eyes. Kanda smiled. He slipped out of bed, got dressed and grabbed Mugen then glanced over at Allen sleeping peacefully before he opened and closed the bedroom door quietly and headed downstairs.

Once downstairs, Kanda walked out to the kitchen and unlocked the back door, slipping outside to clear his head and calm his restlessness. He prepared himself by deep breathing several times before he began his sequence of moves blindfolded. It didn’t take long to ease into his mindfulness state of mind when he sensed a presences coming out the back door.

It wasn’t Allen, he knew by the man’s scent it was Cross. He felt an underlying turmoil radiating off his father’s partner as he stood quietly observing Kanda’s movements, not interrupting him until he had finished his first sequence of the workout and paused.

“What the hell are you doing out here alone,” Cross snarled annoyed with Kanda. The low beeping sound from the alarm was set off in their bedroom because Kanda opened the back door. Cross had to get out of his warm bed with Tiedoll to investigate what triggered it. “You know someone is to be out here with you to watch out for danger.”

Kanda removed his blindfold and sighed. At least he got part of a workout, but not enough to calm his restlessness. “I’m tired of being caged up and constantly being watched. I can sense danger on my own without your company, Cross,” Kanda snapped back.

“That’s not the point, Kanda. No one is to be outside alone. Those are the rules of the house and you know better,” Cross growled impatiently. “Now get inside the house. I’m not standing out here at this hour of the morning so you can practice,” Cross said irritable.

Kanda sheathed Mugen, walked to the house and passed Cross on his way through the back door—Allen’s guardian followed right behind. Once the both were inside, Cross locked and reset the alarm and turned to see Kanda making himself a cup of tea. Frustrated, Cross prepared a pot of coffee and pushed brew. It was obvious to both of them they were not in the best of moods.

“I didn’t think anything would get you out of my foster father’s bed,” Kanda quipped, dumping some of his mood at Cross.

“I would rather be in bed with your father, but the alarm went off and I had to check it to see if anyone was in the house. But no, I find you in the backyard working out. That can be done at a decent hour,” Cross retorted still irritated.

“Well, I use to do my workouts _very_ early in the morning before the threats entered into our lives,” Kanda snapped, sick of having to be watched every minute. Kanda took his tea cup and sat down at the table, Cross poured his coffee doing the same.

“I think there’s more to this than just the threat of danger. What’s on your mind, Kanda?” Cross asked having a good idea what that might be. “It probably has more to do with your father’s and my relationship…Am I correct?” Cross asked.

“I don’t think you’re capable of loving my foster father, or what it feels like to be in love!” Kanda groused in a raised voice. Cross looked down into his coffee cup remembering his first love, Maria. How could a kid like Kanda ever understand that kind of pain?

“Well? Do you know what being in love even feels like?” Kanda reiterated. Cross looked up from his coffee, directly at Kanda, his eye filled with pain and sorrow.

“Oh Kanda,” Cross sighed heavily. “How you push me to my limit. You want to know if I know what it feels like to be in love. Even though this is none of your business, I’ll tell you for your father’s sake and once I do you’re not to pester your father about it any longer. Understood?” Cross said firmly and watched Kanda nod his head okay.

“Understood,” countered Kanda.

“Yes, I had been in love. I was young once too, you know. When I joined the Black Order I wasn’t much older than Allen. I met a woman named Maria who was assigned to another unit. We fell deeply in love with one another and she meant the world to me. Funny, your father told me later that Maria thought I was cheating on her with another woman in my unit,” Cross began being interrupted by Kanda.

“You probably were,” Kanda muttered under his breath.

“No, I never cheated on Maria, she was my whole world. Shortly after meeting her, she joined the Skull unit which was the unit your father and I were in,” Cross answered Kanda’s muttering.

“Part of our unit was sent on a mission to Germany. When the mission was completed we ran into a situation that made it difficult to get out. Bullets came from all direction and we held them off the best we could, but the fighting back and forth got worse.

I had lost track of Maria, but I knew she was well-trained and could take care of herself. Your father and I were on the second floor of a building when we spotted a sniper on the roof across from us. It was then when we saw Maria hiding behind some wooden barrels below. Suddenly, she ran for the next cover to get closer to the firing in front of us, aiming at the sniper. We yelled at her to get down, but as we shouted the words the sniper shot her twice in the chest and I watched her crumple to the ground—I couldn’t save her.” Kanda’s body stiffened and his mouth dropped open in shock.

“Maria and I had been together for only a year, but it was the most wonderful year for me. Your father knew how deeply I had loved her, because through the months that followed it was your father who listened every night and comforted me as I mourned for Maria then he tried to help me move on. It wasn’t that the love for her was gone, but that I had to come to terms with the fact she was never coming back,” Cross said quietly as he remembered those times so long ago.

“Your father had been my sole comforter as I was for your father. As I told you before, the Black Order chose us to be teammates and it didn’t matter if you hated your comrade you had to stick together both day and night—protecting each other’s back—on and off the battlefield.

“As far as your father and I…well…the war was difficult for everyone and we had endured everything together. We relied on each other’s strength, and if it hadn’t been for your father I would probably have lost my mind long before it had ended. Your father is a little older than me and with everything we had gone through with the horrors of war and my deep mourning for Maria, Froi had stood by me—I was always thankful for that.” Kanda stayed quiet as he realized he hadn’t thought about Cross being young and in love. He had had so many girlfriends, Kanda couldn’t imagine Cross loving only one person.

“As time marched on something started to change between your father and me. It wasn’t planned; it wasn’t supposed to happen…it just did. We were together secretly for a year. I don’t know what went wrong, but it was me, not your father. I don’t know whether it was bad timing or circumstances. Maybe I wasn’t strong enough, but I had conflicting and confusing emotions inside about us and I was scared. Even though Maria had been dead for over two years, I had these deep feelings for your father, and I felt guilty that I was cheating on Maria…how could I be in love with a man when I had loved Maria?

“If the Black Order had found out about our relationship there would have been hell to pay for the both of us. It wasn’t for the lack of caring I left your father, but more the confusion of the deep feelings I felt. I got up and left one day after being reassigned to another unit without telling him. I couldn’t face him to say good-bye…I thought it would be better that way,” Cross finished, wrung out by his emotions.

Kanda was quiet for a while as he absorbed this heartbreaking tale Cross just confided in him. He somehow knew his father had mourned his own lost love through the years and that lover must have been Cross. He had never thought Cross was a person who could ever love another, but he must love his foster father if he had the courage to break down the walls to tell him everything.

“So, when you met my father again, what happened?” Kanda asked. He needed to fully understand how things had transpired between them.

“As you know, we had met off and on because of our placement with the Black Order, but I had kept my distance as he did for whatever seemed to be the reason at the time. Who knows, maybe too much hurt.

“When I moved out here with Allen, your father and I were reconnected, once again, because of you and Allen developing a relationship. I tried to keep Allen from falling in love with you, but it wasn’t meant to be that way. Froi made me promise to leave the two of you alone which I did, because I felt I owed him at least that.

“It finally came to a head for me when Allen was hospitalized. After his fall, I could no longer deny I still had feelings for your father. It took me months, blinding myself to how I really felt about him until Rita confronted me with my own feelings for your father,” Cross explained further, now feeling vulnerable from exposing himself.

“Do you love Tiedoll?” Kanda asked. He needed to hear it from Cross himself even though he talked about feelings, Kanda wanted to make sure it was love he felt for his foster father.

“Of course I love him! I wouldn’t be telling you this if I didn’t and I wouldn’t have asked him to be my partner. Shit Kanda, do I have to say that it was the biggest mistake in my life not staying with him and that my life has been nothing but lonely without him? There I said it! Fuck, cut me some slack,” Cross groused, wondering if he should have told Kanda any of this. What the hell was he thinking!

“For what it’s worth, I believe you and that you love my foster father, but damn you if you ever hurt him…” Kanda started.

“I won’t hurt him again, because I probably feel just as deeply in love with him as you do Allen. I would appreciate it if you didn’t go around making a big deal out of this. I shared a part of me that normally you would never have known if it wasn’t for your father,” Cross retorted, still wondering why it was so important to let Kanda know this information. Maybe because it was Tiedoll’s son and he only wanted the two of them to get along.

“Okay, but I have to tell Allen because we don’t keep any secrets from each other and honesty is what we promised each other,” Kanda stated firmly.

“You can tell Allen and I’ll let your father know I’ve come clean with you. Now, are you finally satisfied that you know everything that happened between your father and me? It really wasn’t any of your business, but I promised your father I would do what I had to in order for you and me to be civil to each other,” Cross countered.

“Yes, I’d say we’re making a little headway in our relationship, but there is one more thing. I don’t want you to ever hurt Moyashi either, are we clear on that?” Kanda asked.

“Jesus Kanda! No, I wouldn’t hurt Allen and for Christ sakes when do I get a little forgiveness from you?” Cross quipped, angry with the damn kid who never forgot anything.

“Okay, I’ll back off,” Kanda said as he got up from his chair to leave the kitchen. He paused at the doorway that led to the stairs. “I also want you to watch out for Moyashi while I’m at school.”

“Yes, of course,” Cross answered. He wanted to be alone for a while.

“Oh, and this may be none of your busy either, but I’ll let you know that I’m going upstairs, right now, to make passionate love to your charge.” Kanda smirked pleased he got in the last word and left the kitchen. He hopped up the stairs and headed directly to his bedroom.

“A need to know basis _only_ , Kanda!” A startled Cross bellowed in a low voice, but had fallen on deaf ears, because Kanda had already shut his bedroom door, stripped himself of his clothes and climbed into a warm bed with his lover.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	56. Taking Risks

* * *

The days dragged into weeks since Allen had seen Kanda. His boyfriend hadn’t been able to come home after his first week at college, due to a special fencing demonstration he had to attend, and then had practices the last couple of weekends. Allen wasn’t able to drive himself up to stay with Kanda, because he only had his learner’s permit and the two adults were too busy to drive him up and back.

Through the weeks without Kanda, Allen had plenty of schoolwork to keep him busy, but it seemed harder to concentrate without his boyfriend around interrupting him every now and then with his hugs and kisses. Cross told him it would get easier as time went by, but Allen hadn’t found that to be true as of yet. Right now, he’s been waiting over a half-hour for Kanda to come home, the first time since he left for college, and waiting wasn’t one of Allen’s strongest attributes.

He’s looked out the window every five minutes waiting for Tiedoll’s car to pull into the driveway. Kanda’s foster father had driven up to get him while the white-hair British boy was at school. Tiedoll had promised to be back by six o’clock—it was well after six. The sound of tires on pavement got louder when a car turned into the driveway and cut the engine. Allen sprang to the window excited for the hundredth time in forty minutes, his heart pounded in his chest pumping a rush of blood through his veins as he stumbled to the window, but was disappointed when it was Cross’s car.

The front door opened and Cross came in and laid his keys on the entry table and sat his briefcase on the floor. “They still haven’t got back?” Cross asked as he watched his charge let go of the curtain and turned to face him.

“No, I thought you might have been them,” Allen said with a tone of sadness in his voice.

“They’ll be here Allen. Do me a favor. Take your laundry upstairs and put your clothes away before Tiedoll gets home,” Cross asked as he sorted through the mail.

“Cross, we’re staying here this weekend, right? I thought with Kanda coming home we wouldn’t be staying overnight at our house,” Allen asked and picked up the laundry basket ready to head up the stairs.

“Yes, we’ll be staying here,” Cross said absent-mindedly as he opened one of the envelopes.

Allen took his clothes upstairs to his and Kanda’s bedroom. He put his clean clothes in his dresser and hung up his shirts before he took his jeans over to the bed and folded them just the way he liked them. Allen never heard anyone walk into the room when familiar arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against his strong chest, his boyfriend’s sweet intoxicating scent all around him.

“I’m home, Moyashi,” Kanda whispered into Allen’s ear sending a thrill through him. Kanda turned Allen to face him; the younger teenager wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Allen said being cut off by his lover’s mouth capturing his. Allen melted into him in total submission; his head reeled as Kanda devoured his mouth and lips with a deep needy kiss.

“I’ve missed you too,” Kanda panted when he withdrew his lips from his boyfriend’s and hugged him so tight Allen could hardly breathe. He didn’t care because he was in Kanda’s arms and he didn’t want him to let go.

“Here’s your bag and knapsack, Kanda. Sorry for interrupting, but Cross ordered Chinese food for dinner tonight and should be back soon. Come downstairs when you two are ready, but don’t take too long,” Tiedoll said with a grin and left the room.

“What do you say, Moyashi? We’ll have our dessert later tonight?” Kanda teased his boyfriend after Tiedoll had left. He was thrilled to be home where he could look at the real Allen, not just his pictures, or a portrait that hung on his dorm room wall, plus to be able to kiss him was far better than any of his fantasies.

“As long as we have two serving,” Allen returned and drew Kanda back down into a mouth-watering kiss. It turned out to be a short kiss when they heard Cross yell from downstairs that the food was on the table. “To be continued,” Allen said with mirth and a wink. Kanda took Allen’s hand grinning and they headed for the stairs.

Allen’s stomach gurgled when he got a whiff of Chinese spices aroma filling the air. “Some things never change, Moyashi,” Kanda said squeezing Allen’s hand—God how he loved being home with his boyfriend.

They walked into the dining room and sat in their usual places, side-by-side, but scooted their chairs even closer together. Cross and Tiedoll glanced at each other with a knowing look that they understood how the two boys felt being back together and the need to be close.

“How were your first few weeks at college?” Tiedoll asked, anxious to hear what Kanda thought about the college. When Kanda called it was to talk briefly with him and hours with Allen, so it was nice to have him cornered to be able to ask him questions about how he was adjusting to college life. Kanda stopped eating to answer his foster father’s question.

“It took a bit to get use to the aggressive class plan, but it’s falling into place. Definitely different then high school, it seems I have more study time and freedom,” Kanda said as he served himself some rice and Allen passed him other dishes to fill his plate.

“Do you like the other students? Have you met any new friends or at least someone?” his foster father asked.

“Students have been nice. I spend practice time with my teammates if that’s what you mean by new friends, but no I haven’t found anyone as interesting as Allen,” Kanda said, looking suspiciously at his foster father then at Allen’s wide innocent, hurt-filled eyes.

“Tiedoll, are you hoping I’ll find someone other than Moyashi? If you are, you can forget about it! Moyashi’s my boyfriend and unless he breaks it off we’re staying together,” Kanda snapped taking Allen’s hand. He couldn’t believe his foster father would suggest such a thing and Allen looked relieved by Kanda’s response.

“No Kanda, that’s not what I’m suggesting and I wouldn’t want you and Allen to break up,” Tiedoll replied quickly, upset his son had misunderstood what he meant. He would never do anything to break them apart. “I was just wondering if you have allowed other people into your life that’s all. I’m sorry if it seemed I implied that,” Tiedoll grimaced.

“I don’t suppose you have anything to do with putting such thoughts into Tiedoll’s mind?” Kanda asked Cross who had been quiet all this time.

“No, those are your father’s own thoughts and he didn’t mean to imply that you find another boyfriend. If you hurt Allen there will be a price to pay with me,” Cross said with a smirk, but the seriousness plainly showed in his eyes.

“You don’t have anything to worry about on that end,” Kanda said and looked Cross straight in the eye.

“There _is_ another matter I want to discuss with you while we’re all together…” Cross started.

“It wouldn’t be about that stupid bodyguard you hired is it?” Kanda quipped interrupting his foster father’s partner.

“As a matter of fact it is. I hired him to watch out for danger and to protect you, but he tells me you’re always eluding him. How am I supposed to keep you safe if you keep acting like nothing will happen? We have to take precautions and you know that,” Cross said heatedly, irritated at the boy’s lack of concern for himself.

“Kanda! How could you not allow someone to watch over you so you won’t get hurt or even worse—killed?” Allen gasped horrified his boyfriend was risking his life dodging his bodyguard. Fear shone in his boyfriend’s eyes at the prospect of someone hurting his Kanda or even killing him. _Hadn’t Alma kidnapping them and the car accident been enough for Kanda to fear for his life_ , Allen thought, agitated by the news.

“Kanda, Cross did this to protect you and to put my mind at ease,” his foster father said just as shocked as Allen. Kanda glared over at Cross annoyed he brought the subject up in front of his foster father and Allen.

“You may not care about yourself, Kanda, but you _do_ have other people in your life that care and love you. If anything happened to you…they’re the ones who will suffer—not you,” Cross said sternly, a flash of concern in his eye.

“We almost lost you when you went into cardiac arrest and died in the hospital. What do you think your father went through while they were vigorously resuscitating you? Terror, that’s what he went through. Terror he had lost you forever.

“Stop this nonsense; you are in danger just as much as Allen. Your father allowed you to go off to college which was a hard decision for him, but he didn’t want this to interfere with your life anymore than it has, so we agreed to hire a bodyguard which would be the next best thing to us watching over you. Just something you might want to think about, Kanda,” Cross finished. He saw the wetness in his partner’s eyes and placed his hand over Tiedoll’s soft, delicate one, squeezing tightly.

Kanda took a moment to absorb the lecture Cross had given him about his safeguard and what distress it would cause to others if he wasn’t careful. Never had he thought about his actions in that way. He was always concern for Allen’s safety, or his foster father’s without thinking about what they would go through if anything would happen to him. _Damn if Cross wasn’t right. What would Moyashi do if anything happened to me?_ Kanda thought. The chair next to his scraped across the hardwood floor as Allen stood quickly needing to leave the room before he broke down crying.

The older teenager pushed his chair back and grabbed his boyfriend with one arm almost tipping over his chair. Kanda saw the distorted pain and hurt on his lover’s face and pulled him onto his lap. Allen flung his arms around Kanda’s neck and buried his head, letting everything go that had been bottled up inside over the last few weeks worrying and missing his boyfriend. Kanda hugged him back with a piercing pain in his heart at hurting his beloved. How stupid he had been to forget they almost lost each other only a few months ago.

“Shhh, Moyashi, I’m sorry. It was selfish of me and I know there’s no excuse for my actions. I was feeling suffocated with all this protection shit and wanted to break free of it. In doing so, I lost track about the importance of my own safety,” Kanda said quietly. He held his lover’s quaking body tightly. Cross and Tiedoll collected the dishes and took them into the kitchen where Cross held his partner who was having his own heartbreak.

“You promised me…you jerk…you promised me you would watch out for danger.” Allen choked. His hand made a fist and he pounded on Kanda’s chest with what little strength he had he was so distraught.

“I’m sorry, Moyashi,” was all Kanda could say as his stomach twisted in knots threatening to squeeze the food from his stomach—he felt his boyfriend’s pain.

Kanda held Allen for quite some time before he had settled down and felt him push himself up to look into his deep blue eyes. A lump formed quickly in Kanda’s throat when he saw his boyfriend’s swollen eyes and his cheeks wet and rosy from crying too much.

“Don’t do this to me, Kanda. I’ll be lost if anything should happen to you. If you promise me this time to be careful will you keep it? Promises weren’t made to be broken you know,” Allen’s voice was strained from his heightened emotions.

“I will keep my promise this time, Moyashi. Never again will I let you down and be so foolish as to risk my life,” Kanda vowed to his boyfriend. He placed his hands on Allen’s cheeks and kissed him gently and heard him sign softly.

“Do you think we could maybe watch a movie to help take our minds off my foolishness?” Kanda asked trying to lighten the mood.

“Of course, as long as you don’t let go of me.” Allen cracked a smile ready to lighten the load in his chest.

“Yes, I’ll hold you the whole time and all through the night,” Kanda whispered. “I should apologize to Tiedoll first. Where did he and Cross go to?”

“He’s probably lying down. I’m sure Cross is trying to sooth him. We can knock on their bedroom door so you could talk to him. It’ll make him feel better,” Allen said, knowing exactly what Tiedoll was going through.

“Alright, let’s get this over with and then we’ll watch a movie in bed,” Kanda said. The air around them cleared from the sadness that had been present in the room. Allen stood and took Kanda’s hand. They walked upstairs together and stopped in front of their parent’s bedroom door. Kanda knock softly.

“What is it?” Cross asked.

“I want to speak with Tiedoll for a minute,” Kanda replied. Allen squeezed his hand tightly showing his support.

Tiedoll opened the door and invited them into their bedroom. Cross sat in one of the overstuffed chairs by the window and Tiedoll went back to sit in the other one. Kanda noticed his foster father had been crying and saw the hurt in his eyes.

“What did you need, Kanda?” his foster father asked looking up at his son. He was not going to ask his son for an apology, Kanda needed to do it on his own.

“I came to apologize for being selfish and not thinking about the other people around me that would be hurt if anything would have happened to me,” Kanda said. He stood straight and tall and looked his foster father in the eyes to own up to his mistake. Tiedoll was relieved and proud his son stepped forward without any prompting.

“Thank you, Kanda. Please take this problem with Neah seriously. Cross is right, it’s not just Allen in danger it could be anyone of us he would hurt. We have to look out for ourselves as much as the other’s around us,” his foster father said standing and brought Kanda into his arms for a hug then released him and looked over at Allen.

“I’m sorry Allen if it sounded like I wanted Kanda to find someone new. That was not what I meant and I wouldn’t want my son with anyone else but you,” Tiedoll apologized and brought Allen into a hug.

“Thanks Tiedoll, I didn’t think that was what you were implying,” Allen responded with just the slightest smile. Allen nudged the back of Kanda and his boyfriend looked at him when he nodded in Cross’s direction. Kanda gave a heavy sign and turned to stand in front of Cross.

“Cross, I’m sorry about dodging my bodyguard,” Kanda muttered quietly, just loud enough for Cross to hear. His father’s partner stood up and shook his hand.

“Apology accepted. Please heed my warnings, Kanda. I can’t stand to see your father hurting like this.” Cross leaned in for only Kanda to hear. “I thought we had an understanding before you left for college,” Cross whispered and Kanda nodded his head yes. “Truce?” Cross asked.

“Truce,” Kanda returned quietly and they shook hands again. He didn’t like having to give in to Cross, but he couldn’t hurt his foster father’s feelings or Allen’s again. He would make it up to Allen shortly. Anyway, a truce is just a temporary respite; they could always go back to hating each other at a later date.

“Moyashi and I are going to watch a movie. We’ll keep the volume down if you two are going to bed now,” Kanda said, hoping they were.

“Yes, we’re going to retire for the night. You two have a good night and we’ll see you in the morning,” Tiedoll said and hugged each of the boys before they left the bedroom.

“Are you feeling better now that Kanda has apologized to you?” Cross asked and gathered Tiedoll into his arms.

“Yes, thank you for talking with him. I was afraid he wasn’t going to see what he was doing by putting himself in jeopardy,” Tiedoll replied and Cross’s lips silenced his partner from saying anything more.

“Let’s go to bed, it’s been a long day, Froi,” Cross whispered when their lips parted. He was ready to hold his partner close to him for the rest of the night.

Kanda took Allen’s hand and they walked silently down the hall to their bedroom. Allen’s head hung down, looking at the floor as he followed his boyfriend. Once inside, he closed the door and led Allen to their bed. Kanda slowly started unbuttoning his shirt…suggestively; his eyes glittered with lust as he slipped his shirt tails out inch-by-inch from his pants, his lover entranced by Kanda’s seductive unveiling. Allen followed suit, his shirt slithered down his arms and dropped to the floor, Kanda’s shirt tossed on top.

They gazed at each other with flames flittering in their eyes while slowly and erotically they unsnapped their pants enticing each other as they little-by-little lowered their zippers. Their eyes sparkled amorously. Kanda stepped forward, placed his hands on his boyfriend’s hips and pulled his lithe body against him. His hands slid inside Allen’s briefs and gripped his warm round buttocks and pressed him firmly against him, their hard arousals touching through the fabric of their jeans and moaned softly.

Allen’s hands did the same. His fingers kneaded his lover’s firm buttocks then worked his pants down to his thighs enough to release Kanda’s hard erection from the tight jeans—a sign of relief blew from his lips. Then Allen felt the crude, stiff fabric give way when Kanda released his throbbing, stiff arousal and made contact with Kanda’s hot, velvety cock instantly. Low groans and grunts elicited from both teenager’s as they rubbed against each other, grinding their hips together—their bodies afire.

Kanda placed his hands around Allen’s slim waist and gently lifted him up onto the bed tugging his lover’s jeans the rest of the way off. The Asian teenager slid his pants down around his ankles and stepped out of his jeans leaving them on the floor, his thick erection pointed upward with precum beaded at the tip. Allen licked his lips and crawled backwards to allow room for Kanda on the bed, his hard cock jumped as it throbbed and ached for his lover’s touch. The mattress dipped with Kanda’s weight when he climbed onto the bed and straddled his larger body over Allen’s.

Dark blue eyes filled with desire scanned his boyfriend’s body, hungry for his lover. Fervor burned deep inside Allen’s groin as his body and mind anticipated his lover’s sizzling kisses branding his skin. He stretched his lean body wantonly under Kanda and watched his boyfriend lick his soft rosy lips as he thirst for his lover. Kanda lifted one hand and lightly slithered down Allen’s side and felt his lover’s slight tremble quake beneath his hand, fueling his inner fire hotter.

Long, silky-black hair caressed Allen’s sensitive skin sending a shiver of goose-bumps across his flesh and a zing shot up and down his spine. Kanda lowered his head, crushing their lips collectively sending an electrical current that burst inside of them. Allen felt light-headed when his lover claimed his mouth, pushing his tongue deep into his warm, wet cavern and the duel of tongues began as they feasted on each other.

Kanda’s hot lips kissed his boyfriend’s body and his tongue glided down leaving a wet trail to Allen’s perk nipple. Allen arched his body up to Kanda’s mouth as his lover sucked and twirled his hot, wet tongue around it, moaning elated. Then Kanda’s strong hands and fingers caressed his boyfriend’s body sending Allen into ecstasy from his blazing touches that burned into his lover’s skin. Allen’s warm hands slid softy up and down Kanda’s back, Allen’s head tossing from side-to-side overwhelmed by the combination of sensations his lover was spreading throughout his entire body and mind.

“Want you,” Allen murmured riding the rippling waves of hot passion. “Need you.”

Kanda’s mouth captured his boyfriend’s again, his tongue probed deep inside and he slid his fingers through Allen’s soft, white hair then grabbed hold of his locks and pulled his head back with an increasing passion to his kisses. He withdrew his lips and looked heatedly into his boyfriend’s eyes—his love for him shone in the very depth of his soul.

“Yes, my Moyashi, I want and need you too,” his voice a low, sexy rumble in his throat. He lifted slightly off Allen reaching over to the nightstand’s drawer opening it and retrieved the supplies. He pulled himself up and spread Allen’s legs kneeling in-between them. Allen lifted his legs up, exposing himself, ready for his lover. Kanda flipped the cap open and wetted his fingers with lubrication and gently pressed his middle finger inside. His lover started at the first touch, but accustomed quickly as Kanda stretched and primed him adding his second finger.

“Kanda, just fill me inside, I’ll be alright,” Allen begged his lover to enter him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Allen whispered his bedroom eyes half-lidded, consumed with fiery passion.

Kanda took the condom, ripped it open, and slid it down over his stiff cock. He lifted Allen’s legs up onto his shoulders and added lubrication to himself and even more to Allen before he snapped the cap closed on the bottle tossing it aside. He looked down at Allen and the way he sucked in his bottom lip, biting it, Kanda almost lost it. He bent down and kissed Allen hard. Allen returned the kiss with moaning enthusiasm.

“Now, Kanda, please,” Allen urged him onward.

Holding himself he pressed against his boyfriend’s entrance, cautiously, not wanting to hurt him. Kanda breached his lover and felt his tight hot furnace open up to surround his cock, squeezing his hard evidence of desire for him. He felt Allen’s muscles relax and he pressed in further, pausing for Allen to adjust once he had taken all of him, his balls snug against his lover’s ass. Allen nodded to continue.

Slowly, Kanda began to move sliding almost all the way out; the head of his cock just inside then snapped his hips forward. He found his lover’s pleasure spot quickly and a low sexy growl came from deep inside of him. He pulled back again and thrust deeper. Over and over he pounded his lover who squirmed and groaned under the sheer madness of ecstasy. Kanda brought his mouth down on Allen’s, their sloppy, wet kisses now rough, hard and demanding…it felt so good being inside his lover.

Allen reached up and locked his fingers together around Kanda’s neck and wrapped his legs around his waist while Kanda pushed deeper and deeper inside increasing to a stronger, faster pace. The air was filled with the musk of sex and sweat along with the lover’s grunts and moans. Kanda grabbed his lover’s cock and started stroking him to the swing and rocking of their hips, the hot tingle of desire centered between them. Flames engulfed them, their scorching skin rubbed together frantically as their passion built heatedly like a volcano ready to overflow its hot lava.

“Ah, fuck me…you feel so good. I…love you, Moyashi,” Kanda said riding on the edge with Allen then stiffened when he reached his climax, Allen not far behind him. A surge of electricity flashed through their bodies, bursting into sparks that brightly flickered behind their closed eyes by the intense, mind-blowing orgasm as they spilled over the edge free-falling. Allen blacked out for a moment then hugged Kanda tightly to him, his hot-white liquid from his release between them.

They held each other as they rode the last of the ripples that pulsed through them then lightly floated on clouds basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. “I love you too, Kanda,” Allen managed to whisper, his eyes still closed, “and I’ve missed you.”

Kanda opened his eyes a slit to see his boyfriend’s radiate face glow with happiness and a soft smile on his swollen lips. “You mean everything to me, Moyashi,” Kanda said softly and closed his eyes.

He slid out of Allen and laid beside him for a few minutes before he went into the bathroom to discard his condom and brought back a wet facecloth and a dry towel to clean up his boyfriend. He dropped them on the floor. Kanda slipped back into bed and moved closer to Allen. He took Allen’s hand and held it firmly.

“I promise, Moyashi, I’ll take better care in watching out for danger,” Kanda promised and brought Allen’s hand to his swollen lips and kissed it.

“You better Kanda, or I’ll have to come up there and kick your ass,” Allen softly chuckled.

“Okay, you can kick my ass anytime you want,” Kanda teased. “There’s a Halloween party at the college next month, would you like to go with me instead of me coming home?”

“I’d love that. We’ll have to work it out with Cross and Tiedoll to see how I can get up there. They’ll probably have to come with me to keep an eye out.” Allen signed. He now understood how Kanda felt about being watched so carefully. He too felt like he was caged and wanted to break free.

“We’ll talk with them tomorrow and make arrangements. I’ll be able to show off my gorgeous boyfriend around campus and remember it’ll be the anniversary of our first kiss. I’ll make sure you can sleep in my dorm room with me,” Kanda smirked. It was great to come home so he could be with his boyfriend. God, did he miss him when he was away from him…his love only grew stronger for the white-hair British boy.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	57. Whispers in Darkness

* * *

Allen had been blessed with the approval from Cross and Tiedoll to attend Kanda’s school’s Halloween party—it wasn’t an easy task to achieve—it had taken the boys hours to convince their parent’s even when Allen begged on his knees.

Cross and Tiedoll had previously met with the Dean of the college about Kanda and Allen’s perilous situation before the Asian teenager had started classes there. Dean Lee had agreed, with some reluctance, for Kanda to have a bodyguard on campus, even though he feared for the other student’s safety in case anything should go wry if Allen’s uncle showed up.

The Dean had been relieved when Cross and Tiedoll informed him the two would accompany Allen on Halloween weekend. He even arranged lodging on campus for the adults that night with the two students who occupied the room next to Kanda and his dorm mate. The two had agreed to give up their room, but, of course, Cross had to pay for them to stay at a local resort hotel until they left, but it was pertinent that they were next door to their sons.

Last Halloween, Kanda and Allen were sort of dating when the two shared their first kiss. It had been a perfect night for both of them until Alma showed up and tried to kill Allen with his switchblade pressed to his neck. Luckily, Kanda was able to talk some sense into the crazed young man before he hurt either one of them. This year would be just as much fun…minus the Alma drama.

Allen searched in the closet for his Ring Master’s costume he had worn last Halloween. He figured he would wear it again this year since no one at the college would have seen him in it except for Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee. The young couple wasn’t going to the party tomorrow night anyway.

The costume was hung, jammed in the back of his closet, amongst a tangle mess of coat hangers. He yanked on the suit and a mass of empty hangers flung out at him, struck him in the face and body then clattered to the floor, strewed around him. This frustrated the heck out of him, because he had to take the time to pick up the agglomeration of wire coat hangers when he still had his chemistry homework to start.

Grumbling, Allen took the time to untangle the mass of coat hangers and got them hung back up on the rod then grabbed the costume. It was the last item he needed to finish packing for tomorrow morning. He zipped the duffle bag closed and placed it by the door before he settled down at the desk to complete his homework. It was difficult to stay focused on the questions before him and he kept rereading them over and over, because his mind would wander to thoughts of Kanda instead. Damn, he had to get this chemistry homework done and once again tried to concentrate earnestly.

At school, his classes had gone extremely well and his grades were excellent thus far. He felt he should easily graduate in December at the rate he was going with his studies. Allen’s acceptance letter to attend the Black Order College had arrived for him and Kanda was elated that Allen would be joining him in January. The family had celebrated the milestone event of his acceptance, at the early age of sixteen, but it had been Kanda’s tender, loving congratulation in bed that made it a memorable occasion.

Kanda has been able to come home on the weekends for the past month even though he had to juggle one of his fencing matches that fell on a Friday night. At school, he had finally taken his bodyguard seriously to watch out for his safety. Cross had hired a new security guard named, Noise that Kanda seemed to like better than the last one which helped Allen worry less. Their lives had been exceedingly quiet since Alma’s death and Allen secretly hoped his Uncle had given up on the idea to take his inheritance away from him.

Allen slammed the chemistry book shut, sending up a quick prayer of thanks, relieved he’d finished the last of his homework. He grabbed his knapsack off the floor and stuffed his school books and folders into it, zipped it closed and sat it next to his desk.

His stomach growled loudly. He’d forgotten to make a snack after school he was that anxious to get started on his homework and pack. He might as well have a snack now. Cross wouldn’t be home for a couple more hours for dinner. Allen did a double-check in his mind and made sure everything he needed was ready for tomorrow before he left his bedroom and headed downstairs.

Tiedoll’s been in his studio since Allen’s been home from school trying to get ahead on his art work which normally would have been done this weekend. The artist had a deadline on a painting he had commissioned from a client. Allen popped his head around the corner and saw his guardian’s partner vigorously painting at his easel.

“Tiedoll, I was going to fix a sandwich, would you like anything?” Allen asked. He wasn’t sure if Tiedoll had even stopped for lunch.

“That would be nice, Allen. I had forgotten all about lunch I’ve been so busy,” Tiedoll replied. He looked up briefly from his work and smiled at the white-hair teen.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Allen grinned and disappeared to the kitchen. He put a kettle of water on the stove to heat before he made two sandwiches and cut them in half at the same time the kettle of hot water whistled.

Allen smiled, impressed with the way his sandwiches came out, placed them on plates and brought one to Tiedoll’s studio along with a hot cup of tea. Allen was pleased he had been able to do something so trivial as to make a sandwich for Tiedoll. It seemed the man was always taking care of everyone else’s needs, but his own.

“Thank you, Allen. Would you mind pulling the door closed a bit, but don’t shut it all the way?” Tiedoll asked. He wanted the door shut enough to dull some of the noise if Allen moved about freely, but could still hear him if he yelled for help.

Allen went back to the kitchen and ate his sandwich along with a glass of milk. He sat eating, daydreaming about tomorrow and having his eyes ogle at his boyfriend’s entire body and his long, black silky hair unfettered. Allen signed at the thought of carding his fingers through those loose, long strands of black hair that would caress his naked body as they made wild passionate love. The door bell interrupted his fantasy.

“I’ll get it,” Allen yelled as he got up from the table, adjusted the slight bulge in the front of his jeans and placed his dishes in the sink. He walked to the front door humming with thoughts of Kanda still floating in his mind that he’d forgotten to ask who had knocked on the door and opened it without really thinking about it. There in front of him stood his uncle Neah with two large men in black suits that stood in back of him.

“Uncle Neah!” Allen gasped, surprised and terrified to see him. Tiedoll and Cross have done everything they could to protect Allen from the man and here he stood on their doorstep!

“Hello Allen, may we come in? Thanks,” he said and barged into the house with his two large bodyguards in tow. Allen recoiled and backed up quickly.

The moment Tiedoll heard Allen cry out Neah’s name he hit the speed dial number on his cell phone, got Cross on the line and quickly told him who had shown up at the house then rushed to the living area.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Tiedoll asked heatedly and placed himself between Allen and his uncle. “Haven’t you done enough with hiring Alma to try to kidnap our sons?” Tiedoll growled the abhorrence he felt soured his mouth and his sharp, cold tone of voice made Allen jump. He’d never heard Tiedoll this angry.

“I suggest you leave here at once. I’ve already called Cross and he’s on his way,” Tiedoll said bitterly, his brown eyes deepen, ablaze with wrath as he glared at Neah.

“Oh yes, that’s right, you and Cross are a real couple now. Congratulations on winning him over after all these years of loneliness,” Neah responded lightly to taunt Tiedoll. “Well, I’m here for one reason only. My attorney has drawn up a document for Allen to sign releasing his rights to his inheritance. Now Allen, if you would sign this it would be much appreciated,” his uncle Neah said smoothly, making it sound as if it was nothing to sign away half of a very wealthy estate.

“He’s not signing anything! Get the hell out of my house before I call the police,” Tiedoll snarled like an animal protecting its baby and backed up when Neah stepped towards him and Allen—Allen hit the back of a chair.

“I’m speaking to Allen, not you Tiedoll,” Neah stated solidly, the flames danced in his dark eyes. These were the eyes Allen remembered when he was in the hospital with his broken arm and concussion after he had fallen down the stairs. “Allen, please sign the paperwork and I’ll be on my way,” Neah persisted as he sneered at the young teen, his dark eyes stared into Allen’s sending a chill up and down the boy’s spine.

“No, Uncle Neah. I won’t sign any papers and would you please leave like you’ve been asked,” Allen answered softly his body shook visibly.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of Allen, _just sign the paperwork_ ,” Neah insisted again an emphasis on each word at the end.

“No,” Allen restated more firmly with a slight quiver to his voice. He looked at his uncle’s bodyguards…they were as intimating as his uncle Neah if not more. The expressionless look on their sharp, chiseled faces with eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, their broad shoulders and their tall bodies towered even over Neah left an ominous atmosphere around Allen.

Neah moved towards Allen, but Tiedoll held his ground not allowing his uncle any closer to him, his bodyguards stepped forward along with Neah in a frightening start of a confrontation. The roar of Cross’s Corvette could be heard racing up the street and came to a screeching halt in front of the house. A car door slammed shut and shortly Cross’s large frame filled the entryway. Allen let out a long sigh, relieved his guardian had come home to help Tiedoll.

“Neah! You have some nerve showing up here after almost killing Allen and Kanda!” Cross boomed loud enough one thought the walls would crack. He quickly walked over and stood next to Tiedoll keeping Allen hid behind them. His guardian’s authoritative presence for once was comforting and he hoped Neah would leave soon along with his daunting bodyguards. “What the hell do you want that you dared to show you face here?”

“Simple Cross, I had my attorney draw up a document for Allen to sign releasing his rights to his inheritance,” Neah replied nonchalantly as if it wasn’t a big deal to have Allen sign something his adoptive father had left for him.

“Fuck you, Neah. Allen’s not signing over his inheritance. I can’t believe you have the gull to come here and ask such a thing from your nephew,” Cross quipped, fuming. How he hated that smug look on the ruffian’s face.

“Ah, you always were hot-tempered. It would make things so much easier if you would comply with my request and have Allen sign,” Neah said calmly.

“Well then, I hear a siren in the background, so I’ll assume you called the police. We’ll take our leave, but I will be back at a later date to ask one more time,” Neah said defiantly, his lips curled into a sneer and his voice had eeriness to his threat at the end.

Neah turned and left with his two bulky bodyguards following behind him. Outside, one of his men opened the back door to the large Lincoln and Neah disappeared behind blackened windows. The car backed out of the driveway and sped away just before the detective’s car pulled in, parked and cut the siren. The three of them went out to meet the detective as he walked up to them looking down the street at the black car that had just left their driveway.

“That must have been Neah Walker’s car, I assume,” the detective said, sure it was the man’s car. He had seen this type of situation only get worse over the course of time and he hoped they could put an end to these threats quickly.

“Yes, you just missed the son-of-a-bitch,” Cross growled. He felt Allen’s presence just behind him and the teenager peered around him to look at the officer like a small child might do if frightened.

“Why don’t you come inside detective and we’ll explain what happened,” Tiedoll suggested gesturing to the front door of the house.

Cross turned and Allen threw his arms around his guardian’s waist…he needed to feel safe. Kanda wasn’t here to take away his apprehension about the scene they had just gone through and he needed to be comforted. The detective’s heart sank as he watched the interaction between the adult and teenager.

The detective wasn’t supposed to become emotionally involved with the victims, but what he has seen this family go through only made him want to strangle the boy’s uncle. He had helped Cross and Kanda put a restraining order on Alma after he had seen the pictures of the boy’s brutal bruises.

Slightly shocked, Cross hugged the boy back. He had a lump in his throat as he thought about how much closer the two of them had become from their tribulations. “It’s alright Allen, he’s gone.” Cross’s voice was soft enough to help soothed the young teenager.

“Thank goodness Tiedoll was home,” and he hugged his charge a little tighter. “Let’s go inside to talk with the detective. Afterwards, why don’t you call Kanda to let him know what happened. He’s always been able to calm you down better than anyone,” Cross said quietly. He placed an arm around his charge’s shoulders as they walked side-by-side to the front door.

The two of them went into the house and between Tiedoll, Allen and Cross they told their story about the incident. The detective stayed for quite a while to talk with the two adults about the situation they were in and was sorry he couldn’t give any protection to the family, so with that said Allen excused himself to go call Kanda.

“What! Are you alright, Moyashi?” Kanda exclaimed over the phone, worried if his boyfriend truly was okay, because he heard the uneasiness in Allen’s voice.

“I’m alright as long as Cross and Tiedoll stay nearby. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, Kanda…you always take away my fears. I’m not sure what time we’ll be leaving now that this has happened, but I’ll call back to let you know if anything changes,” Allen said, his voice quaver still from the shock of seeing his uncle.

“It better not. I need to see you after what you just went through,” Kanda countered. He didn’t think his foster father and Cross would change their plans just because of Neah.

They talked for a couple of hours until Tiedoll called him down for dinner. “It looks like we’ll be there by noontime as planned. I have to go. Tiedoll’s calling me for dinner so I’ll see you tomorrow at noon. I love you, Kanda,” Allen said and they ended their phone conversation.

Allen thought about his first reaction when he saw Neah standing at the front door—intense fear—the shock struck in a flash that felt like a bolt of lightning zapped through his entire body and had paralyzed him for a second. Shit, he really needed to get a grip on his fears and emotions, otherwise all the training he had done with Kanda would have been a wasted of their time. What would he do if Kanda and Cross weren’t around? Would his natural instincts and training kick in to protect himself? Allen shook his head he didn’t want to think about it anymore.  

Allen got up from the bed and headed downstairs for dinner. “I just got off the phone with Kanda and I told him we’d be there by noontime. I hope that was alright to say. It is the time we agreed upon before uncle Neah showed up,” Allen explained. He hoped they wouldn’t leave any later in the morning or worse, not go at all.

“That’s fine Allen. There’s no reason to leave any later now that Neah has shown his face. Maybe we can have a peaceful weekend, because I’m sure he won’t try anything at the college,” Cross said, assure everything should be fine for them to get through this weekend safely.

Allen had been quiet all through dinner. When he finished eating he brought his dirty dishes to the kitchen and asked Tiedoll if he needed any help. Cross said he would help his partner and for Allen to go upstairs to rest. He was more than happy to go to his room and be alone. Allen opened the door to their bedroom and shut it behind him with a thud. Even though it was early he changed for bed and popped a movie into the DVD player hoping it would take his mind off this afternoon’s ordeal.

The young teenager propped himself up with pillows and tried to concentrate on the movie, but his eyes kept traveling over to Kanda’s portrait. He got up and walked over to his dresser and brought the silver picture frame Kanda had given him on Valentine’s Day as a gift back to bed. How he missed not having Kanda around and couldn’t wait until they were back in school together and not separated like this.

Allen touched his beaded bracelet remembering when they had sealed their love to each other—almost a year ago on that magical Christmas Eve night. When Kanda was away from him, he would rub the beads on the bracelet and it made him feel Kanda was close by, loving him. He brought his wrist up and kissed the beads wondering if Kanda did the same thing.

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Kanda’s pillow burying his face in it—the strong scent of his lover still lingered on the fabric. Allen sat the silver picture frame with their photos on the mattress so he could see it while he held his lover’s pillow, not really thinking of anything. He inhaled his lover’s scent and stared at their happy faces until he fell asleep.

Later, Cross came into his room to check on his charge—Allen was in the same position. He shut off the DVD player and television before he walked over and looked down at Allen. His charge was sleeping peacefully still hugging his boyfriend’s pillow. He picked up the silver picture frame and looked at the two teenagers…the desire shone in their eyes and the kiss of passion made it obvious how the two felt about each other. He folded the frame and laid it back down on the mattress in case Allen woke up and wanted to look at it.

Tiedoll watched quietly from the doorway not wanting to intrude on his partner’s private time with his charge. He always knew deep in his heart that Cross loved Allen like a son, but refused to admit to himself. Their relationship has been like a rose slowly opening until it was in a full beautiful bloom. He knew when Cross had accepted the white-hair British boy as a son. It was when Allen was in the hospital from the car accident, but at this moment Tiedoll felt it had solidified.

Cross brushed the locks out of the boy’s eyes and bent down placing a kiss on his forehead. Tiedoll quickly retreated to their bedroom to leave his partner to say his good-night. Cross turned out the light and looked down at Allen and brought the blankets up around his shoulders before he walked to the door and closed it quietly behind him then walked to his bedroom down the hallway.

Tiedoll was in the bathroom getting ready for bed when Cross entered the room. He quietly closed the door and leaned back on it closing his eyes. What will happen if he’s unable to stop Neah from acting on his threats? Even after Allen turned twenty, what are the chances of Neah continuing to threaten Allen with thoughts he could gain access to the boy’s money?

Cross shook his head to clear it before he walked to the bathroom and leaned his tall body against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. His partner looked over at him; Tiedoll tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows with an inquisitive look. Cross walked up to him and gazed down into those soft brown eyes that always melted his heart. He really did have a special family and he worried if he could protect them all.

“Go to bed, sweetheart, I’ll be out in a minute,” Cross said and kissed his partner on parted lips. Shortly, Cross climbed into bed and brought Tiedoll into his arms, both had felt the aftereffects from this afternoon’s encounter with Neah and it had exhausted both of them.

“Thanks Froi, for protecting Allen and calling me immediately. I don’t understand what Neah’s up to, only that I’m afraid he’ll put us through hell and back. He knows I’ll never allow Allen to sign those papers and I’m sure we haven’t seen the last of him,” Cross said softly, tightening his hold on his lover until they both fell asleep.

Allen drowsily woke to someone shaking his shoulder and opened his eyes to find Cross standing over him. “Are you going to sleep away the morning? You need to get up so we can leave within the hour. Tiedoll has breakfast ready for you downstairs,” Cross said. “How did you sleep last night?”

“After I could fall asleep, I was fine and slept through the night. I’ll shower and change quickly then I’ll be down with my bag to eat breakfast,” Allen said as he yawned and stretched still sleepy.

“I’ll take your bag. Does this have everything you’ll need for the weekend?” Cross asked and picked up the bag and swung it over his shoulder.

“Yes, that’s all I need, thanks Cross,” Allen answered. The young teen crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. A cold shower should wake him up.

It took almost an hour for Allen to shower, change and to have something to eat before he helped pack the car. Cross and Tiedoll checked all the doors and windows making sure they were closed, locked and alarms set before they all headed out to the car. Allen jumped into the back seat anxious to leave. It seemed he waited forever for Cross and Tiedoll to settle down in the front seat when Cross finally started the car, backed out of the driveway, placed it into drive and they were on their way.

Allen dozed off and on during their trip to the Black Order College. He wanted to be rested so he would enjoy the afternoon and night with Kanda once they arrived. Allen was thrilled when Kanda had told him he would give him a tour of the campus before he started in January and hoped on this trip they would have time. If not he was sure he’d be up again before the first of the year.

When Cross announced that they were almost there, Allen sat up straight, now wide awake. He watched the buildings pass by until they reached the tall, square brick posts that held the black rod-iron gates with a bronze sign fastened to one of the posts that read: _Black Order College._ Cross passed through the large gate and parked at the administration building where the two adults were to meet with Dean Lee.

Kanda sat on the granite steps in front of the building and stood immediately when he recognized his foster father’s car. When he saw his boyfriend, the excitement had never dimmed over the year they have been together. Allen’s heart still pounded rapidly in his chest every time he saw Kanda, or when he looked at him with his deep blue eyes and saw the love that shone in them.

Kanda started to walk over to where their car was parked when a tall hefty man came out from nowhere following Kanda. Allen gasped with thoughts of a stalker after Kanda until Cross greeted the man calling him Noise and shook his hand. Thank goodness it was only Kanda’s new bodyguard.

Kanda headed straight for Allen and Allen rushed into his strong arms being wrapped in comfort and love. He looked down at his boyfriend and captured his warm lips in a kiss that deepened quickly. “You two might want to take that somewhere private,” Cross said with a crooked smile on his lips. He felt better knowing Kanda was around to protect Allen and Noise as his backup. The two should be safe with the bodyguard around.

“If you two don’t need us, I’m taking Allen’s bag to my dorm room then we’re going to the café for something to eat and hang out for a while before I show him the rest of the campus. We’ll be back to the dorm room by five o’clock,” Kanda recited as he listed off their antennary for the day.

“Okay, you two go along, Cross and I will meet with the Dean to check in. Then we’ll go to the dormitory with our bags,” Tiedoll said. He wanted their son’s to go and have a good time with each other, heaven knows Allen needed it.

Kanda pulled Allen’s bag out of the trunk and swung it over his shoulder before he took Allen’s hand to walk over to his dormitory, his bodyguard not far behind them. When they arrived at the dormitory, Kanda held the door open for Allen to enter the building first then they took the elevator to the third floor. Exiting the elevator, they turned right and walked down the hallway to Kanda’s dorm room. Noise stood outside the doorway while the two teens entered the room and Kanda closed and locked the door.

He dropped Allen’s bag on the floor and scooped his boyfriend up into his arms and kissed him aggressively, backing him up until the back of Allen’s knees hit the bed and they both tumbled down. Kanda deepened his kisses and his tongue probed inside his boyfriend’s mouth enjoying his sweet taste. Oh, man, has he missed his boyfriend. Allen gave back just as aggressively and allowed Kanda to take what he needed to satisfy his hunger. Damn, did Kanda know how to make everything in his mind vanish…everything but him.

Their cocks grew until the tightness strained against the crude fabric of their jeans wanting to be released. Kanda rolled on top of Allen and rubbed his arousal against Allen’s large bulge in front of his jeans, both groaned quietly at the pleasure this brought them. His boyfriend’s hand yanked Allen’s shirt tails out of his jeans and pushed it up over his taunt nipples, attacking them with fervor with his tongue. Allen arched into Kanda’s mouth encouraging him to suck and graze on his sensitive nipple and Kanda found that certain spot that drove Allen crazy.

His boyfriend’s soft tongue and teeth could do the most amazing things to him. Fingers fumbled to quickly unbuckle Allen’s belt and to unbutton the top of his jeans while Allen’s hand unzipped his zipper as he anticipated the Asian teens touch. His lover slid his hand down inside Allen’s jeans and gripped his firm cock having Allen automatically thrust up into his hand. Allen hastily pushed his jeans down pass his hips for Kanda to have better access then quickly unbuckled his lover’s belt and unbuttoned the top of his jeans, zipping his zipper down…he was horny…and he wanted the older teen’s hot cock next to his as his adolescents hormones flared.

He pushed Kanda’s jeans down to his thighs and Kanda let go of Allen’s arousal to help him push them down further. Topping Allen he slid his hard, hot cock next to his boyfriend’s—a perfect fit. With Allen’s warm, soft hands on his buttocks, his boyfriend pressed them together and they slithered skin against skin. Kanda slid his hands under Allen’s buttocks and pulled him up against him and picked up the tempo. Their precum created the right amount of friction they needed, and the pace increased until they fell out of rhythm in their thrusts as they climb to the top and rode on the cliff’s edge of rapture.

Kanda engulf Allen’s mouth and kissed him with a fiery passion that Allen returned with a strong amorous blaze of desire that sent both of them over, tumbling into the abyss of rapture, their nerve endings firing a mind-boggling zest throughout their entire bodies, shooting their hot-white liquid between them and rode on the waves of bliss. They both pressed tighter together for the last of their orgasm before they floated on a cloud and gently settled into a peaceful afterglow.

Exhausted, Kanda collapsed on top of Allen, not wanting to move because everything felt so perfect he didn’t want to break their connection. Though eventually, Kanda rolled off Allen and lay on his back next to his boyfriend both of them damp with sweat. “That was awesome, Kanda,” Allen whispered wrung out from their lovemaking.

“You can say that again,” Kanda whispered his reply breathless.

There was a loud rap on the door. “You two better be decent, your parent’s are walking this way,” Noise reported and they jumped off the bed with jeans half-off and scurried into the bathroom to clean up quickly.

“Hello, Noise. Are the two of them presentable, or are we walking in on something?” Cross asked.

“They’re cleaning up and might be dressed by now,” Noise reported with a straight-face and Cross smirked. He didn’t think the two would be able to keep their hands off each other for any length of time once they were together. Cross knocked on the door.

“Are you two dressed so Froi and I could come in?” Cross asked through the closed-door. Kanda unlocked the door and opened it for the two adults to enter and stepped aside.

The sweet smell of sex and sweat hovered in the air when they entered, but Tiedoll chose to ignore it. The teenagers flushed faces and the rumpled bedding told it all. Cross looked over at Kanda then the bed and back to Kanda. “I take it you weren’t just kissing this time,” Cross smirked, embarrassing the both of them.

“Kanda, we’re going to get settled next door then Froi and I are going into town to have lunch. Noise will be with you the entire time that we’re gone. Let’s say we’ll meet back here by four instead of five o’clock to go out to eat before the party. Does that work for you, Kanda?” Cross asked and Kanda nodded his head yes.

“Well, if you’ll excuse us, we’re heading for the campus café for lunch,” Kanda informed his foster father and Cross. He grabbed Allen’s hand and hurried out the door not wanting to get into a conversation with either of the adults. The last thing he wanted was to have Cross razz him about Allen and his sex life.

“That was a fast get-away,” Allen commented with a smile. Kanda looked down at his boyfriend with a smile to match his. They hadn’t even realized Noise was right behind them until they entered the elevator.

The three of them walked over to the café and ordered lunch…even one for Noise who was polite enough to sit at the table next to them so they could have some privacy. The two finished lunch and sat around and talked about various topics when they both started laughing at a comment Allen made. A couple of guys walked up to their table and made themselves to home in the vacant seats around the table.

“Hi Kanda, is this your boyfriend? He’s way cuter in person than his portrait in your room,” one of the two commented.

“Yes he is. Allen these two are on the fencing team with me…”

“Hi Allen, I’m Alex. If you’re ever interested in leaving Kanda…”

“Shut up, Alex. He’s mine,” Kanda snapped, annoyed with Alex. The guy wasn’t getting his hands on his Moyashi.

Alex was as tall and slim as Kanda with long, blond hair that hung past his shoulders, and extremely attractive, but he was the type of young man who loved the thrill of pursuit to get the next guy in bed with him. The tall attractive blond had tried it with Kanda and got a fist in his face, but Kanda’s his boyfriend, Allen, well he had a stunning body too and he’d love to have the white-hair gem next to him naked in bed. Would another fist in the face be worth it? Better look and not touch.

“Hi Allen, I’m Brian and I’m straight, so you don’t have to worry about me stealing you away from Kanda,” the handsome young man said with a pleasant smile. “But you are extremely attractive for a guy.” Brian blushed at his comment which only made him more handsome. He wore his brown hair short and his body was more masculine then Alex, plus he had a girlfriend who loved him to pieces.

“Nice to meet both of you and thank you for the compliment,” Allen said and shook Brian’s hand with a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

“If you two have finished lunch, we were going to shoot some darts and maybe play some pool. Want to join us?” Alex asked his eyes still on Allen.

“Sure, if you can take your eyes off my boyfriend long enough to play,” Kanda quipped, annoyed with Alex drooling over his boyfriend.

Alex smiled and got up from the table and he and Brian headed upstairs where the pool tables and dart boards were. Kanda picked up the trays and took them over to the trash can to depose of their waste; Allen grabbed his soda and brought it along with him. Noise said he’d stayed downstairs to keep an eye out for trouble. The upstairs was open with a wrought-iron railing that wrapped around the room instead of a solid half-wall, so Noise could easily see what was going on up there to keep his eye on the two teenagers.

The four of them spent the afternoon playing darts, or should I say teaching Allen how to shoot the dart which was a continuation from last October. It was fine with Kanda that Allen couldn’t get the hang of it, because he had his boyfriend in his arms for a good two hours. Alex was anxious to have Allen in his arms too—he’d love to teach him how to throw also. Alex got his chance when Kanda went to the bathroom.

“Let me show you another way to shoot the dart,” Alex quickly offered and swiftly slid in behind Kanda’s boyfriend. His hand covered Allen’s, pressed his body into the young teen’s back and inhaled the most wonderful sweet scent the teenager emitted.

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Allen said. He fidgeted hoping Alex would let him go. With yesterday’s encounter with his uncle, Allen’s anxiety level was higher than normal when suddenly Alex became Alma and frantic fear shot through his body that caused him to tremble.

“Alex, that’s enough. Allen’s not comfortable with you so close to him, get away from him before Kanda comes back or you’ll be sorry,” Brian tried to warn his friend. He wasn’t happy that Alex made Allen so uncomfortable that he was trembling. Alex wasn’t hurting him; Allen just needed the guy away from him as memories of Alma flashed before his eyes and his mind flooded with unpleasant images.

No one heard Kanda come up the stairs. When he saw his boyfriend squirming to be released by Alex, fury flared inside of him into a frenzy that made Noise jump out of his seat and bound up the stairs “You’re fuckin’ right you’ll be sorry,” Kanda growled. His hand landed on Alex’s arm, yanked him away from Allen which spun him around to face Kanda. Allen threw himself into Kanda’s arms confused with what just happened to him. Kanda wrapped one arm around his boyfriend.

“Okay…okay, Kanda. I got the message loud and clear. You can take your hand off my arm now. I was just trying to show Allen another way to hold and shoot the dart,” Alex explained, unsure what caused Allen to panic, or Kanda’s heated rage, but something had triggered it. Kanda released his grip on Alex’s arm. Noise stood at the top of the stairs for a while and made sure Kanda had cooled down before he went back downstairs.

“I’m sorry Kanda, it felt like Alma when he…”

“Shhh, my little Moyashi, Alma’s dead he can’t hurt either of us again,” Kanda said softly, kissing the top of Allen’s head and held him tight. “Let’s play some pool to take your mind off from it,” Kanda suggested, Allen nodded his head yes.

“I’m sorry if I over reacted…” Allen started to apologize, but Alex interrupted him.

“I’m the one who should apologize, Allen. I’m sorry if I frightened you,” Alex said and sounded sincere about it.

“Moyashi and I had…a bad year with my ex-boyfriend…” Kanda glance down at his emotional frail boyfriend, “let’s leave at that,” Kanda said to his two friends, and by the look his friends saw in Kanda’s eyes, they knew it was more than just a bad year.

“Okay, I’ll rack up the balls on the table,” Brian said changing the subject to lighten the mood.

The first game helped Allen to shake off the panicky feelings from before. It especially helped when Kanda leaned across his back to demonstrate a shot and Allen felt his boyfriend’s firmness beneath his jeans. Soon, they were laughing and joking around for the rest of the afternoon. This had given Kanda a chance to get to know his teammates on a more personal level then just when they fenced.

“Well, it’s four o’clock. Brian and I have to get going. We’re having dinner with our dates before the party and we need to go change. God, I can’t believe I didn’t win a single game,” Alex said putting his pool stick in its slot.

“You would have done better if you weren’t watching my boyfriend’s ass the whole time,” Kanda remarked. However he managed to chuckle as he wrapped his arm around Allen’s shoulder.

“It was nice meeting you, Allen. I guess we’ll see the both of you at the costume party later,” Alex said, his blond hair glimmered when a ray of sunshine highlighted his locks. The two bounded down the stairs. On their way to the door, Brian lightly punched Alex in the arm. Their murmurs sounded as if he was lecturing Alex as they walked towards the door and opened it. Their voices cut out when the door closed behind them.

“We need to get back. Cross and Tiedoll should be there by now ready to go to dinner,” Kanda said and gave Allen a gentle kiss on his lips before they left the café and walked back to Kanda’s dorm room.

Sure enough, Cross and Tiedoll were waiting for the boys to return. As soon as they arrived at Kanda’s room the four of them left for the restaurant. It was a pleasant family dinner, Allen chattered on about what they had done during the afternoon, not mentioning the episode with Alex and his panic attack. He didn’t want to upset Cross; his guardian seemed to be having a good time with Tiedoll by the spontaneous smiles that lit up his once wary face. It was nice to see them enjoying their time together, though he knew Neah’s visit from yesterday must still be on their minds.

They returned to the dormitory later then they had intended. Allen and Kanda dressed for the Halloween party which had started at eight o’clock. When they finished, Kanda’s dark blue eyes roamed up and down his boyfriend’s body. “You look marvelous, Moyashi. That suit is very sexy on you,” Kanda purred and embraced Allen giving him a deep passionate kiss which made Allen’s heart beat faster.

“Oops! Sorry to intrude, Kanda, but that looked like one hell of a kiss,” Kanda’s roommate commented as he came into the room. Kanda and Allen pulled apart, the younger teen’s bedroom eyes smoldered with lust, his slender, limp body being held up by Kanda. Allen snapped out of his dazed state when he became aware someone else was in the room.

“Jesus Kanda, your boyfriend is one hot dude, he’s adorable, just like in the portrait,” his roommate gasped, taken aback by Kanda’s stunning lover.

“Don’t you start too,” Kanda groaned rolling his eyes. He really liked his roommate, but he didn’t want him near Allen if he was going to act like Alex.

“I take it that Allen has met Alex. He’s quite the charmer,” his roommate grinned with a soft chuckle, his eyes twinkled with amusement.

“Hi Allen, I’m Danny, Kanda’s roommate. Now I see why he wants to go home every weekend. I would also if I had a boyfriend as hot as you waiting for me,” Danny mused. He loved to rile Kanda and now he’s found his roommates soft spot. It seemed Allen was a subject not to be jested about which made Kanda easy prey for his ribbing.

“It’s nice to meet you, Danny,” Allen returned politely his eyes clearer now that he’d overcome Kanda’s bewitching spell he had casted over him.

“What brought you back here? I thought you had everything for tonight,” Kanda asked. Both teenagers straightened out their clothing and smoothed down their wrinkled suit coats.

“Yeah, but I forget to take my kit if I needed it,” he said with a wink.

“Danny met a guy this week and has been shacking up with him in a hotel,” Kanda explained to Allen.

“Damn right, take it when you can get it. He’s leaving tomorrow and I hope to have one hell of a last night with him after the Halloween party,” Danny said excitedly. “He’s been here on business, but he needs to go back to his other life. It was fun while it lasted,” he added, his eyes glistened with the same excitement he emitted.

“He’s coming to the Halloween party?” Kanda asked, wondering why a business man would want to come to a college party.

“Yeah, I asked him if he wanted to go with me and he said yes. It’s no big deal Kanda, he’s just passing through and I’ll probably never see him again,” Danny answered. Danny wasn’t one to get emotionally involved with his lover’s, he didn’t do relationships. If he connected with the other guy, then hell yeah they’ll fuck.

“Alright, Allen and I are going to walk over to the party, do you want to come with us, or is this guy going to stop by to pick you up like a real date.” Kanda’s voice was filled with amusement. He knew Danny was into the fucking part for himself and the pure pleasure it gave him.

“Well yeah, he’s coming over here to pick me up, so you two loves can get the hell out of here before he shows up,” Danny said grinning. “We may be a little late,” he added and winked at Kanda.

“Okay, we’ll see you later. I’d like to meet this mystery man of yours before he leaves,” Kanda quipped over his shoulder as he grabbed Allen’s hand and left the room. Noise followed behind them as they headed to the Halloween party.

The place was mobbed with colorful costumes of all types. The college had allowed the students to use the spacious cafeteria to hold the event. It was convenient to bring out the finger foods and drinks to the food table just outside the kitchen. Some of the guys had gotten together and bought a couple kegs of beer which were securely chained down so no one would run off with them.

The band was loud and the music’s deep base vibrated in Allen’s chest. Kanda tighten his grip on Allen’s hand so he wouldn’t lose him. There was no way he was letting these wolves latch onto his boyfriend. They worked their way over to the food table which was Allen’s favorite place and picked up something to eat and drink. They again waded through the crowd to reach the other side of the room where they could sit down on a sofa.

Allen was thrilled with everything that was going on around him. Alex showed up with another guy and sat down beside Kanda with a beer in his hand and his date sat on his lap. He leaned into Alex and rested his arm on the back of the sofa in an intimate way. Alex’s date was really cute and attractive. He had the same color blond hair as Alex with gorgeous blue eyes that twinkled when he laughed. He was lean like Alex but little shorter, about Allen’s height. It surprised Allen how much attention Alex gave him. For some reason he thought the guy would be inconsiderate to his boyfriends.

Alex introduced his date, but it was too loud for Allen to hear and never caught his name, but smiled and shook his hand anyway. Kanda raised his voice and told Alex he was taking Allen out on the dance floor. Alex nodded his head while his date slipped off his knee so Alex could stand. He took his date’s hand and led him out onto the dance floor. Kanda and Allen stood and removed their suit coats before they walked out onto the floor.

Side-by-side the two couples danced to the beat of the rhythmic music. Kanda’s hands moved to Allen’s hips as they grated against one another in a seductive, sexy manner. As the music played on, the two of them got caught up in the rhythm of the music and started to rub their narrow hips together—Kanda’s hands firmly on his boyfriend’s hips as they gazed into each other’s eyes amorously.

Allen raised his arms over his head, his eyes closed, delicately moving his slender arms back and forth lazily as he slowly turned around and leaned back against Kanda’s chest. Allen’s powerful arms still up swayed gracefully to the music while he teasingly rubbed against the front of his boyfriend’s body and Kanda’s hands caressed Allen’s hips, gliding up to lightly rub Allen’s abdomens then slithered back down to the top of his pants, his fingers spread wide, his thumbs hooked into the top of Allen’s pants as he held him close against his hips messaging Allen’s butt. They were caught up in the exotic movement of their bodies rocking together and Kanda started kissing down and up Allen’s stretched neck as he tilted it back, the younger teenager’s expression was sultry and erotically attractive.

Alex and his date, along with a few other dancers, watched the couple’s provocative, enticing dance. When the music stopped Kanda turned Allen around and kissed him firmly on the lips and mouth-to-mouth. He was hot for Allen as he knew Allen was for him when he felt the growing bulge in front of his pants. The two lovers became aware of their surroundings when they heard loud clapping along with hoots and whistles of approval for the way they had dance together and kissed openly. The young couple pulled apart only to realize they were the cause of all the noise around them and Kanda smirked with delight while Allen blushed.

“Fuck Kanda, do you realize how erotically the two of you dance together. Shit, I thought I’d have an orgasm in my pants,” Alex exclaimed, turned on by the pair of dancers.

“I guess you could say, we were made for each other and fit perfectly together.” Kanda grinned mischievously, his deep blue eyes glistened.

“We need a drink, what about you two?” Alex asked his arm wrapped tightly around his date’s waist. By the look in both their eyes, it appeared those two would have a very hot night together after they left the party.

“Moyashi, would you like something to drink?” Kanda asked. He went over to the sofa and picked up their suit coats and handed one to Allen.

“Yeah, I could use something cold,” he replied with a shy grin. “I have to use the bathroom. I’ll meet you at the food table,” Allen said loudly for Kanda to hear him. “Need any help?” Kanda smirked. Allen grinned back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As they made their way through the crowd, people gave them the thumbs up, high-fives and pats on their shoulders for their exotic dance. Allen went quickly to the bathroom then joined Kanda at the refreshment table. Kanda looked up when Allen appeared smiling and he moved in for another kiss. He looked around for Noise but didn’t see him anywhere. He was good at blending in with the crowd even with his burly large body. Kanda felt a cool breeze brush over his warm body. The doors to the outside had been opened to allow the cooler air to filter into the room.

Kanda’s roommate came to the food table and poured two drinks when he recognized Allen then saw Kanda. “Hey you two, I heard you’re having a good time,” Danny said with a wink at Kanda.

“Yes, we are. Did your date show up?” Kanda asked.

“Yeah, he has to leave soon and I’ll meet him back at the hotel. Would you like to meet him?” Danny asked. “He’s outside over by those trees.” Danny pointed to two large Red Maple trees with branches that hung down low enough to offer some privacy—definitely a Danny thing.

“Sure why not,” Kanda replied. With full cups in hand they followed Danny out by the trees where the light was darker and casted eerie shadows across the lawn that left an ominous ambience—perfect for Halloween.

“Hey Jasper, this is my roommate, Kanda and his boyfriend, Allen, this is Jasper,” Danny introduced his friends and happily handed Jasper his drink.

“I hear you’re a traveling business man, Jasper,” Kanda remarked. “Yup,” replied the man in the Zorro costume, his hat tilted down in front which covered part of the man’s face.

“Love the costume, Jasper,” Allen said amazed how authentic the costume appeared.

“Danny, would you stay with Moyashi while I use the bathroom?” Kanda asked. “I’ll be right back, Moyashi.” He wasn’t crazy about leaving Allen with Danny, but he knew Noise was around watching out for their safety.

“Sure Kanda, I’ll keep him safe for you,” Danny chuckled, not really taking to heart what Kanda had asked of him.

Danny was about to say something when Jasper accidentally bumped his arm into Danny’s dropping his drink on the ground. “Ah Jasper, I’m sorry. I’ll get you another drink. Keep Allen company and I’ll be right back,” Danny said and scurried off inside for another drink.

“So, yeah, that’s a really great costume. Did you make it or rent it?” Allen asked, trying to make conversation.

“It’s rented. It has hidden pockets inside the cape. Would you like to see them?” he asked.

“Sure,” Allen replied and stepped over closer to Jasper. In mere seconds, Jasper grabbed him and spun him around so Allen’s back arched against Jasper’s chest; the man’s arm wrapped threateningly around his neck as he cloaked them with his cape. Then Allen heard the distinct sound of a switchblade flip open and the cold steel blade pressed to the side of his neck. _Oh God, not Alma all over again_ , Allen thought panicking, but afraid to move with the knife on his neck.

“You should have just signed the documents your uncle had brought you,” Jasper whispered in the darkness and sliced the blade diagonally down the side of Allen’s neck, a long and deep enough cut to make a point. “Next time sign the damn documents or you’ll be cut even deeper,” he said his voice low and dangerous. He released Allen and slugged him in the jaw hard enough to knock him down and landed on his back—the man vanished.

Everything happened in minute’s time. Noise dashed over to Allen the moment he saw the man slug the boy. He had been watching out for Kanda and thought Allen was with Kanda’s friends. Wet, sticky blood flowed steadily out of the knife wound down Allen’s neck—he was dizzy from the punch.

“Moyashi!” Kanda cried out, a sudden coldness hit his core as he rushed to Allen and slid to the ground. His hands trembled as he carefully checked the deep cut on his boyfriend’s neck. “Someone call for help!” Kanda shouted and ripped his shirt off and pressed it against the wound on Allen’s neck that bleed a copious amount of blood. Noise had already done so and called Cross and Tiedoll also, who were there in minutes.

A crowd of people had appeared outside to see what was going on and Danny raced over to see what had happened to Kanda’s boyfriend and looked around for his date.

“You won’t find him, he’s gone,” Allen croaked and closed his eyes.

“My date did this?!” Danny asked shocked. “Yes,” Allen replied in a quivering voice. Danny looked at Allen stunned.

Cross hurried to Allen’s side and looked over at Kanda’s ashen face. He placed his hand over Kanda’s tremble ones and removed Kanda’s shirt to check the wound. Jasper had sliced deep enough that Cross would prefer Allen have stitches. Then he checked the area where Jasper had punched Allen on the side of his face. There was a nasty red mark that would soon turn into a bruise, but no broken bones to his face.

“Do you know who did this, Allen?” Cross asked. Tiedoll helped Noise keep the crowd back away from Allen. Off in the distant they heard the ambulance siren.

“His voice…it sounded familiar…I think it was Tyki,” Allen answered and heard Kanda’s low growl next to him.

“That bastard!” Kanda snarled through gritted teeth.

Danny didn’t know what to say. Tyki had used him to get close to Allen and to send a message to the young teenager. Neah wasn’t aware of Tyki even being on the west coast, and he won’t be happy when he finds out what his cousin had done to Allen.

The ambulance crew sprinted over to where Allen laid and took over. “Kanda, don’t leave me,” Allen pleaded as his arm stretched out for his boyfriend.

“I won’t Moyashi, I’m coming with you,” Kanda stated firmly. He looked at Cross for any objection, but there were none.

“Go with him, Kanda, but keep an eye out. We’ll be right behind you in the car,” Cross urged Allen’s boyfriend.

The paramedics lifted the flat board and Kanda followed them to ambulance and got in. Cross and Tiedoll jumped in their car and followed it to the hospital. It was only a few months ago, Cross thought, that they all went through the car accident, but thank goodness this time it wasn’t as serious of a wound. It was the internal scars that had Cross worried. How much more trauma could these boys’ take of this madness in their lives.

Inside the ambulance, Kanda held Allen’s hand apologizing over and over. “I’m sorry, Moyashi. I had promised to protect you and I’ve failed you. Please forgive me for letting my guard down,” Kanda pleaded, fear coursed through his body as he thought about what could have happened. He kissed Allen’s hand not removing his lips and hung his head.

“Don’t you dare blame yourself for this, Yu Kanda,” Allen countered firmly and winced in pain. “You couldn’t have known Danny would leave me alone with Tyki. Hell, he didn’t even know anyone would pose a threat to us. I’m going to be alright, so please don’t beat yourself up. We’ll get through this just like all the other incidences before this one,” Allen reprimanded his boyfriend. “Kanda, I love you. You’ve always been there for me in the past and this time wasn’t any different. You’re here with me.”

“I love you too, Moyashi,” Kanda whispered. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have such a wonderful boyfriend who loved him unconditionally. Kanda leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Moyashi, maybe we shouldn’t celebrate Halloween again. It seems to bring us bad luck like a black cat in our path,” Kanda teased and smiled warmly at his beloved. Their love had deepened even further.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	58. A Marked Boy

* * *

A long, thin, red mark, left from the blade of Tyki’s knife, curved down the side of Allen’s neck. From a distance it appeared to match the red scar on Allen’s face, but did not take away from the boy’s beautiful, innocent features. The wound was sealed and the mark should fade over time as would his bruised jaw that had discolored to a dark, yellowish color.

Every weekend Kanda came home from college he would place a kiss on Allen’s neck bandage telling him it helped with the healing process. Allen jested with Kanda by telling everyone that the wound healed quicker because of his boyfriend’s kisses. With all joking aside, this last incident had fueled their passion hotter, if at all possible, and their love deeper…both felt they couldn’t get enough of the other…their kisses and tender lovemaking lasted longer each time.

On the weekend of the Halloween party, Lavi and Lenalee had been away and hadn’t heard about the occurrence until early Monday morning. Since then, Allen has spoken numerous times with Lavi on the phone and the true friend that he was, worried about him and wanted to protect him as much as Kanda. Allen had to continuously assure his friend he was alright and that he hadn’t had any recent visits from his uncle.

It wasn’t just Lavi and Lenalee that were concerned about him. It seemed Allen had made quite an impression with Kanda’s friends he’d met that weekend. Kanda said they asked about him every time he returned to school for an update on how his boyfriend was doing which only made Kanda grumble with annoyance as they unceasingly pestered him.

The three friends were excited when they heard Allen would be graduating from high school in December and would start classes at the college in January. But what really surprised them was to learn Allen was only sixteen and soon to be seventeen in December. None of the guys had given it a second thought as to Allen’s age because he acted older.

Kanda’s new friends enjoyed razzing him about Allen…all in the name of fun. Kanda would lash out at them to shut up which didn’t seem to faze them—it was like having three Lavi’s to contend with. He even tried to ignore their comments, but it only made his friends tease him more—he couldn’t win either way. After that weekend, with all kidding aside, Kanda came to trust his new friends and roommate enough that he confided in them about the problems Allen and he have gone through, and still are, with Alma, Allen’s uncle Neah and Tyki which actually helped to lessen the unmerciful taunting.

The Asian teenager felt Danny deserved some sort of explanation about Tyki…after all he had been sleeping with the guy and lectured his roommate about being more careful with whom he slept with next time. The last of the questions were about the large man who followed him around campus and he enlightened them that Noise was his bodyguard. After what Kanda had divulged to them, they could understand why he would need protection, but Kanda had to chuckle when he told them to watch out when Allen came to the college, because Cross would probably send two or three bodyguards to protect him which would be fine with Kanda.

Strangely enough, Cross had asked Rita to check into Allen’s birth records to see if there was any paperwork that still existed. There had to be some documentation of Allen’s birth to know his real age. Cross had also hired an investigator in England to track down anyone who might have known Allen’s parent’s before they came to the states. With Allen’s unusual arm, Cross felt for sure someone must remember a couple giving birth to such a child. He wasn’t sure what he would gain by this information other than it might be useful at some point.

This weekend, Kanda was coming home for Thanksgiving and the school had given him an extra couple days off due to their family circumstances. The Asian teenager had worked hard to get ahead in his classes, so he could take the time off and he wouldn’t be behind in his class work. Allen had always been his first priority even over his career choice which came in second. It was the same for Allen and the two of them had discussed ways to be able to stay together and still fulfill their career dreams. Of course, they would always be opened to any changes that were thrown their way in order for things to work out for them.

Today, Tiedoll had to deliver a pair of paintings to a client’s house which would take at least a couple of hours to drive down and back. This wouldn’t leave enough time for him to drive up to the college and get Kanda too, so Cross suggested he could take the time off from work to pick up his son. Tiedoll had been relieved with the suggestion and gladly accepted his partner’s offer.

Allen’s guardian ran around getting ready to leave. The young teenager was hot on his heels and kept insisting they had to get on the road now. Cross brushed his white-haired charge aside and told the young teenager to stop bothering him that he was almost done, but Allen wouldn’t be able to sit still until they were on their way. He was grateful when Tiedoll kissed Cross good-bye and headed out to his partner’s car with Allen right behind him and got into Tiedoll’s car’s front seat to wait for Cross. They couldn’t take Cross’s car because it wasn’t big enough for three of them.

As Tiedoll drove away, Cross pulled the front door closed and made sure it was locked before he walked to the car. Allen’s guardian noticed his charge already in the front seat with his new shades on looking cool with his head held high, his nose up in the air and sat up straight which struck Cross as comical. He had to chuckle to himself at his charges grandiose poise… _What a character_ , Cross thought.

When they were finally on the interstate, Allen felt he could relax into the seat. He looked out the window and watched the scenery pass by deep in thought. This Thanksgiving would be a full year since Kanda had asked him to be his boyfriend. Allen still felt the thrill when Kanda had asked him and that kiss…well, it had made everything throb in all the right places. He also remembered, other than the fun they had with cooking and baking together, was the memory of them on the couch getting hot and heavy and he wanted Kanda to fuck him. It was Cross’s loud bellow that echoed down the stairway that had instantly cooled things down. It was amusing now but not when it happened.

This year Tiedoll was cooking the dinner. He’d already prepared dishes and has baked since the first part of the week. With Thanksgiving tomorrow, Kanda and he had discussed going to the amusement park when they got home. It would be late afternoon and they could stay into the evening hours, of course with Cross and Tiedoll accompanying them as ‘security’—and for their own entertainment. The one positive thing the pandemonium in their lives had caused was the time the foursome has spent together providing an opportunity for them to establish a family over time.

Allen’s body slowly leaned against the door, his head pressed to the window asleep. Cross looked over at his sleeping charge and hit the lock button on the door just for safety sake. It’s hard to believe he was going to be seventeen next month. The years had seemed long at first and now they were suddenly passing by quickly as Allen got older. Damn, he was a beautiful, handsome boy and Cross imagined there would be a lot of guys with broken hearts not being able to date him which was fine with Cross. He was happy that his charge was taken, because Allen was experiencing a loving, caring relationship with Kanda and he had come to trust the Asian teenager.

He felt thankful he had listened to Tiedoll when his partner had asked him at the time, to leave the two boys alone and allow things to develop between them on their own. Jesus, he’s become soft-hearted, but then again, Kanda still riled him enough to spark his anger and he liked that balance between them. There was never a dull moment when Kanda was around.

Cross made the turn off the interstate that took them to the college town and with the car slowing down it had roused Allen out of his sleep. “Are we there?” asked Allen groggily, and tried to snap out of his dazed state of mind.

“We’re on the road to the college, it’s not much further. Did you have a nice nap?” Cross inquired, keeping his eyes on the road. _Christ! I’m starting to sound like Tiedoll_.

“Yeah,” he simply replied as he looked out the window at the familiar town they had just driven into. He could see the college up ahead.

Cross turned the car into the driveway and drove through the large wrought iron gates and parked the car as close as he could to Kanda’s dormitory. Allen jumped out of the car the moment it stopped moving. “Hold on Allen, don’t you dare head over to Kanda without me with you. I’m not going through what happened at Halloween,” Cross said sternly, a scowl on his face. Allen knew that look and stopped in front of the car to wait for his guardian.

After Cross locked the car they started walking over to Kanda’s dorm. Students leisurely walked around on the campus going to their prospective destination while others grouped together in conversation, or lay on the grass to soak up the warm rays of sunlight. Kanda’s foster father had asked him to wait in his room so his partner wouldn’t have to go looking for him. When Allen and his guardian exited the elevator, there was Noise in his usual chair outside Kanda’s room reading a book.

Allen rushed ahead of his guardian. Noise looked up and smiled at Allen hastily coming down the hallway. Allen returned a quick smile and a hello before he rapped on the door calling out Kanda’s name. The door flew open to show his gorgeous boyfriend standing in front of him and Allen threw himself into Kanda’s arms, he hadn’t notice Danny was in the room too.

“Fuck Kanda, I wish I had someone who was excited to see me,” Danny said, happy to see Allen was in good spirits, healthy and his neck wound healing.

Kanda kissed Allen hello in his own special way which always sent a pleasant shiver up and down his spine. “Sorry Danny, but I don’t think there’s another one out there like my Moyashi,” Kanda replied once he had pulled their lips apart and gazed into each other’s eyes. Cross’s large frame stood in the doorway and waited for the two boys to come up for air.

“Hello Danny,” Cross greeted Kanda’s roommate. “Kanda, do you have everything packed that you’ll need?” Cross asked. Already Cross was ready to get out of there. He had paid Noise for the week and told him to go on home to his family for the holiday that they would be fine. Noise promised to be back on duty come Monday night after Thanksgiving and left.

“I’ll wait in the hallway,” Cross stated, and gave the threesome time to chat before they left. The elevator dinged and the doors opened with two students exiting in the direction of Kanda’s room. They walked down the hall and Cross recognized them as Kanda’s teammates. They greeted Cross and walked by into Kanda’s room.

“Allen, you look better than when you left here last month. Oh my, look at that mark it left, but don’t worry, honey it’ll fade in time. Now, give me a big hug,” Alex said as he walked up to Allen with his arms open and waited for him to leave Kanda’s embrace.

“Alex…” Kanda started, the corner of his mouth twitched.

“What Kanda? I’m sure Allen would give a friend a hug, now wouldn’t you, love?” Alex teased. Allen wondered if the guy was always so dramatic.

Allen looked at Kanda and shrugged. Kanda released Allen and nodded his head in Alex’s direction which gave Allen the cue to go ahead. He gave Alex what was supposed to be a quick hug, but Alex held him longer and tighter than need be. “Now was that so bad?” Alex grinned, releasing him, happy to get his hug and a chance to inhale his sweet scent again. Kanda rolled his eyes. “Offer still stands, Allen…” Alex said as he cupped his hand to Allen’s ear as if secretly whispering to him.

“Alex!” Kanda groused firmly and clasped Allen’s arm and pulled his boyfriend back to his embrace.

“Alex, stop riling Kanda up,” Brian scolded, shaking his head while trying to stifle his snicker. “Hi, Allen,” Brian said regaining his composure.

“It looks like everyone has your number, Kanda, when it comes to your boyfriend. Didn’t you tell me Allen’s joining us in January? Boy, you’re going to have your hands full then,” Danny razzed his roommate and everyone chuckled.

“Well, there’ll be a price to pay to anyone that lays a hand on him,” Kanda growled with an undertone of mirth and a sly smile upturned in one corner of his mouth. Kanda pulled Allen close to him and Allen looked up at his boyfriend with loving eyes and a grin. There was no doubt in any of the young men’s minds that Allen didn’t want to belong to anyone else but Kanda.

Cross had overheard their conversation about his charge and knew there would be a lot of guys at the college who wouldn’t get the chance to date him, but he felt relieved when Kanda had spoken up and claimed Allen as his. The last thing he and Tiedoll needed was having a bunch of single gay guys falling all over Allen. It’s hard enough now to protect him.

“Look guys, Cross has waited patiently outside the door for Allen and me. I hate to cut our little five-some short, but we really need to get going. Alex, Brian, Danny have a great holiday and I’ll see you when I get back,” Kanda said and shook each of their hands receiving pats on his shoulder. “And _no_ , Moyashi’s _not_ giving you three a hug good-bye.”

“Thanks for the entertainment guys. It’s been a pleasure seeing all of you again. Have a great Thanksgiving,” Allen said and shook their hands. Kanda kept an eye on his friends and of course, Alex was the one who held Allen’s hand longer than he needed. He turned Allen’s hand over and brought the young teenager’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. The Asian teen rolled his eyes. He knew Alex was teasing him and he would never put the moves on Allen, not since he tried to make his advances on him and he had punched Alex in the face. Kanda chuckled to himself.

“We’ll be seeing you soon, Allen…in January,” Alex said with a smile and winked.

“Come on, Moyashi,” Kanda urged and Cross stepped into the room after he heard everyone say their good-byes.

“Do you need any help with your belongings, Kanda?” Cross asked, anxious to get on the road. Tiedoll should be home shortly and he didn’t like the idea of him being there alone. Not with Neah being so unpredictable.

“No, I can carry them,” Kanda replied and slid his knapsack over one shoulder and picked up his bag in the same hand. Cross turned and left the room. Kanda and Allen gave a good-bye salute to their friends and followed Cross. Kanda chuckled; he was sure as soon as they were out of earshot the guys would be talking about him and Allen.

After they left the building the three of them walked to where the car was parked. “Kanda, did Alex ever make a pass at you when you first came here?” Allen asked, wondering how many guys had come onto his boyfriend. He did have a great body and was a beautiful person inside and out.

“Yes, he did,” Kanda answered. Allen blushed and was a little jealous Alex had done that. He knew now how Kanda must have felt when Alex came onto him.

“What happen?” Allen asked, or maybe he didn’t want to know.

“I punched him in the face. I’ve never had a problem with him since, nor any other guy on campus once it got around I was taken,” Kanda smirked, happy to see the relief on his Moyashi’s face.

“That’s one way to get your message across,” Allen’s guardian chuckled, amused at how Kanda got his relationship status across to all the available guys on campus. No, Cross wouldn’t have to worry about Allen and Kanda being at college together.

Cross walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk for the older teenager to put his bag inside and slammed it shut then unlocked the doors. Kanda and Allen slid into the back seat anxious to cuddle on their way home. Once they were on the interstate it didn’t take long for the both of them to fall asleep. Kanda was leaned into the corner of the seat, stretched out with his arm draped around Allen’s shoulder and the younger teenager’s head rested on his boyfriend’s chest. Cross glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the contentment on both their faces. Tiedoll and he must look the same way when they’re together like that.

Hours later, he pulled into the driveway and saw his car parked to the side—Tiedoll made it home safely. The two boys hadn’t woken up until Cross cut the engine and opened his door. Cross’s partner was down the walkway in seconds and leaned in against Cross for a kiss. The two had finally given up trying to act as if nothing was between them with their nosy neighbors looking on and had become comfortable displaying their emotions in public. Luckily, they lived in an area where same sex-couples were accepted as the norm which also helped ease them into their comfort zone.

Allen and Kanda stretched and got out of the car. Kanda pulled his knapsack out of the backseat and swung it up onto one shoulder. Cross had already taken Kanda’s bag from the trunk and brought it inside with Tiedoll. Leisurely, the two walked up the flagstone path to the front door and went in. The older teenager adjusted the knapsack that hung on his shoulder and didn’t pick up his duffel bag off the floor, but started up the stairs to their bedroom. They hadn’t got half-way up when Tiedoll called out and stopped them.

“If you two want to freshen up we’ll leave after you’re done. We’d like to be at the park by five o’clock unless you two need more time,” Tiedoll said and waited for their answer.

“Give us a half-hour to shower and change. We should be ready by then. Oh, Tiedoll, my duffel bag is full of dirty clothes,” Kanda replied, turned and they proceeded up the stairs.

“I’ll take care of them, go along upstairs,” Tiedoll grinned and shook his head as this had become the new norm in their life. Kanda brought the dirty laundry home and Tiedoll washed them. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Kanda and Allen pulled clothes out of their dressers and closet to wear out tonight than stripped putting on their robes. The Asian teenager followed Allen into the bathroom to shower. Kanda always felt it was wise to conserve their water supply and showering together did just that. He closed the door. Allen turned on the water and adjusted the temperature before he pulled up the knob to start the shower head and stepped into the bathtub, Kanda right behind him.

Warm water cascaded over him wetting his hair to shampoo. While his arms were up lathering his hair and massaging his scalp, his boyfriend soaped his hands and washed Allen’s soft skin taking extra time with his cock. Kanda loved the low sexy noises Allen made when he slowly pumped him, exciting the hell out of him.

Allen rinsed his hair and Kanda turned him around to wash his backside. He leaned in against his boyfriend fitting his hard evidence between Allen’s crack in his butt humping him. The younger teenager placed his hands on the tile wall in front of him and pushed back against Kanda, his lover grunted with each thrust of his firm cock. Kanda reach around and grabbed Allen’s cock firmly in his hand, Allen pressed back harder against him. Kanda started with long strokes than sped up and pumped and humped him until they both shot their hot-white liquid from their quick release.

Kanda leaned on Allen’s back, his warm breath panted on his shoulder and the lukewarm water streamed over them caressing their bodies. Kanda kissed his lover’s shoulder then slowly pulled himself off from Allen’s back now having caught his breath. The Asian teenager soaped his hands, gently washing his lover’s now softened, sensitive penis and his backside. The two sensually slipped their bodies together as they changed places ending with a sweet kiss. Kanda shampooed his hair while Allen washed his boyfriend’s body finishing just as the lukewarm water turned cool. Allen turned the water off, drew the curtain back and stepped out onto the rug. He took one of the big bath towels and tossed it to Kanda then grabbed the other one.

As they dried off, the two joked and teased one another and Allen laughed at Kanda’s comment yanking his robe off the back of the door along with Kanda’s and threw it over to him. Kanda opened the door and Allen pushed him from behind into the hallway to move him along only to have his boyfriend chase him into the bedroom.

Kanda caught him and threw him on the bed. Allen’s robe fell open which gave an invitation for Kanda to attack his boyfriend, tickling him. Allen shrieked then giggled loudly as Kanda found all the Allen’s sensitive areas. He tried to get his hands on Kanda to payback the fun torture his boyfriend was bestowing on him, but Kanda grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the mattress as he kissed and licked his boyfriend’s face and neck.

“Are you two ready, yet?” Cross’s loud, deep voice boomed up the stairs.

“We’re on our way down,” Allen shouted the best he could between his chuckles and giggles. Kanda released him and they both scrambled to their feet to get dress. Once they were finished, Kanda grabbed Allen and bent him backwards as if they were dancing and kissed his lips affectionately before they left the room, Allen sporting a huge grin on his face.

At the bottom of the stairs, Allen sprung off the last step gleefully, happy Kanda was home and his whole family was around him. Cross shook his head at his charges giddiness, but secretly was happy Allen was in better spirits since his encounter with Tyki last month. Cross looked up at Kanda and saw the abundance of love in the teenager’s deep blue eyes as he watched his boyfriend dance around. Tiedoll came into the room from the kitchen ready to go and interrupted his thoughts.

“Well Allen, it’s wonderful to see you’re in a good mood. I wonder if it has anything to do with Kanda being home for the holiday,” Tiedoll teased, thrilled to see Allen was feeling better emotionally. The young teen had a difficult time dealing with what Tyki had done to him when he used a switch blade to slice his neck. Allen has been skittish, jumping at any little noise around the house along with having nightmares about Alma and Tyki and that damn knife.

“Let’s get going. You two go ahead and get in the car, we’re right behind you,” Cross said impatiently. Allen’s guardian wanted to get this over. He wasn’t crazy about going to the amusement park where there were too many people to keep an eye out for danger. _Let’s hope we get through this outing without any trouble_ , Cross thought as he shut the car door. He started the engine and backed out of the drive…they were on their way to the park.

Cross paid the admission for the four of them. Once they were through the entrance, Allen announced he was hungry. Even though it was close to his normal dinnertime it didn’t stop the rolling of eyes from the rest of the group. Kanda grabbed him around the neck, pulled him in close and rubbed his knuckles into his skull which only got the two teenagers frolicsome as the family continued to walk through the park.

Up ahead was a food stand selling fried sausages with fried green pepper and onions on a toasted roll. Three of them decided on having the sausages and Tiedoll walked two stands down for a hot dog and enough French fries for all of them while Cross ordered four sodas. With food in hand they sat at a picnic table under a tent. Tiedoll picked up his hot dog with mustard to take a bite when Allen covered a giggle as he thought about last year when Kanda and he had the little incident over mustard.

“Tell us Allen what’s so funny,” Tiedoll asked and took a bite out of his hot dog roll.

“I was remembering when Kanda and I came here last year and Kanda made a big deal…” started Allen with enthusiasm only to be startled by a sharp poke in his ribs from his boyfriend.

“Shut up, Moyashi. They don’t need to hear the story,” Kanda murmur and gave Allen a stern look as a warning. Allen rubbed his sore rib and scowled at Kanda, irked. _Why the hell did he do that?_ Allen thought, pissed.

“Well, Allen what were you going to tell us,” Cross asked. When he looked at the both of them, he got the distinct impression Kanda didn’t want Allen to talk about whatever had happened.

“Never mind,” Allen said, pouting. For Christ’s sake, he didn’t see any harm in telling the story about the mustard and police officer…then again it did entail an officer of the law. A warm hand settled on top of Allen’s thigh that squeezed and rubbed it in a way that asked if everything was all right between them, but Allen pushed his boyfriend’s hand off his knee. He was still upset with Kanda for poking him in the ribs and embarrassing him in front of their parent’s.

“It must be something Kanda would prefer not to be repeated,” Tiedoll said nonchalantly, covering up the obvious discord between the two. “What ride were you two thinking of going on first?” Kanda’s foster father asked to change the subject.

“The Scrambler,” Kanda piped up quickly getting an evil eye from Allen. He figured this way Allen would have to be close to him because he couldn’t fight the law of physics.

“Okay, you probably shouldn’t go on that too soon after you’ve eaten,” Cross suggested. “Let’s walk around and check the rides out.”

The foursome headed down towards the rides. It felt weird to Kanda and Allen to have their parent’s with them instead of Lenalee and Lavi. They would have invited the young couple with them, but they stayed at the college to have Thanksgiving with Lenalee’s brother and Panda, Lavi’s uncle. The two would just have to make the best of it.

Allen was standoffish to Kanda from the little incident at the picnic table. He knew he was being childish to hold a grudge towards Kanda, mostly because he could never stay mad at him for very long. Kanda’s hand brushed against his and then felt Kanda’s little finger reach for his wanting Allen to hook with his. Allen gave in and crooked his little finger with Kanda’s which brought a smile to the older teenager’s face. Allen tried to stay indifferent to the small sign of closeness hoping he looked like he was still mad at Kanda.

The day had faded into the evening hours and the lights stood out against the twilight’s darker sky. An ensemble of music hovered over them as the different tunes upsurge towards them then ebbed away as they walked along. The tonality of children’s laughter, people who talked loudly, or shouted over the crowd along with other noises, simultaneously, mixed together, created a sound of jubilation that filled the air.

Allen was getting into the spirit of the festive activities around him and lost the façade of being mad at his boyfriend. Kanda unhooked his little finger from Allen’s and grabbed his hand and tugged him over to the Scrambler. There was a short waiting line for the ride and before Allen knew it they were rushing to find a seat inside the fenced off area while other people hurried towards the seats they wanted. Kanda lifted Allen up into the bucket seat then got in and sat beside him—the white-hair teen moved to the other side of the seat regaining his composure of indifference.

Of course, Allen couldn’t stay on the other side of the seat without holding on tightly to the metal side as the ride started. As the ride picked up speed, Allen’s fingers slipped and he slid forcefully into Kanda’s side. Acting quickly Kanda wrapped an arm around Allen’s shoulders. Before long, Allen’s laugher was heard along with other rider’s screams which made Kanda grin, happy to see his boyfriend’s mood change. Allen looked up at Kanda, their eyes met and Allen couldn’t help himself grin at the amusement sparkling in his boyfriend’s eyes. Shit, his aloof demeanor melted away quickly when Kanda brushed a kiss on the top of his head. For the rest of the ride Allen relaxed his body into Kanda’s happy and let go of those ridiculous feeling.

The ride ended and they headed for the exit where their parent’s waited patiently. Cross chuckled at something Tiedoll had said, his lips slid into a wide smile and his eyes sparkled. Allen was taken aback how much Cross had changed into a happier person and it warmed his heart. Kanda took Allen’s hand after they exited the ride and walked over to where Cross and Tiedoll stood.

“Froi and I thought about going on the Ferris Wheel. You two game?” Cross asked. Obviously, the two adults wouldn’t go on the ride unless the two boys joined them.

“I love the Ferris Wheel,” Allen perked up brightly and looked at Kanda, excitement danced in Allen’s eyes.

“Okay, let’s go,” Kanda said. How could he object, he was happy to see his foster father smiling and having a good time and especially relaxed. Heaven knows they all deserved it.

Cross and Tiedoll made sure the two teenagers were let onto the Ferris wheel after them. This way when the ride was over the adults would be off before the teenager’s to make sure their sons were safe once they came back into the crowd. Allen’s guardian had kept a sharp eye on the people around them noting anyone who could pose a threat. He wouldn’t put it past Neah to show up here just to throw them off.

At the top of the wheel, Kanda and Allen had their short make out sessions after Kanda apologized to Allen and Allen to him. Looking back, it seemed such a trivial matter to be upset about. Cross and Tiedoll got off first then the next couple of seats rode by before the two teenagers. They got off and walked over to their parents and their little group immediately started walking down the main drag.

Kanda accidentally bumped shoulders with a tough looking teenager dressed all in leather, his hair spiked with purple streaks through it and a nose ring to boot. Kanda had said ‘excuse me’, but the other boy seized Kanda by the arm and spun him around to face him which broke his hold on Allen’s hand.

“’Excuse me’ isn’t enough, pretty boy,” the taller teenager growled. “Let’s you and me take a walk over in back of a tent, so your pretty little ass can pay me back,” his voice rumbled, deep and low and his dark eyes bored into Kanda’s.

“I don’t think so, imbecile,” Kanda growled back. The Asian teen looked the biker straight in the eye then down at fingerless leather-gloved hand on his arm. “And get your filthy hand off my arm,” Kanda grumbled, his blue eyes had turned darker as his anger built.

“Make me you asshole,” taunted the teen. Kanda made a quick movement and within a second had twisted the teenager’s arm up in back of him, Kanda now in control. Cross pushed his way through crowd to get to Kanda’s side. He told Allen to stay with Tiedoll.

“Who sent you to cause trouble?” Cross growled in the teenager’s face, wondering if Neah had sent him.

“No one old man. This prick bumped into me and owes me a decent apology, excuse me isn’t enough, if you get my drift,” the boy snarled at Cross. “And tell pretty boy here to let go of me.”

“Before I allow him to let you go I want to know if Neah sent you,” Cross said through gritted teeth and eyes that blazed.

“Who the hell is Neah?!” he snapped and wonder what the hell was up with these two guys.

“He sent you and you’re covering up for him. This teenager that has you in that uncomfortable hold is very capable of doing some serious damage to that arm of yours. Now tell me if Neah sent you!” Cross roared at the teenager.

“How many times do I have to say it, old man, before it sinks into that thick skull of yours? I have no idea _who_ the hell you’re talking about.”

“Kanda, let him go, Neah didn’t send him,” Cross confirmed and Kanda let go of the teenager’s arm.

“What’s going on here?” the Officer asked as he walked up to the three of them with his partner in tow.

“Nothing officer, it’s all straightened out now. Just a misunderstanding,” Cross said pleasantly. Kanda turned from the teenager and looked at the Officer and almost died on the spot.

“Oh, it’s you again. The mustard incident wasn’t enough, eh? Now you’re beating up bikers?” the Officer asked Kanda. The officer wasn’t going to let Kanda see the humor in his past mustard incident for he could see the curious look in the older man’s face which was probably the kid’s father. Cross had raised his eyebrows to the news involving mustard and Kanda, which would explain him jabbing Allen in the ribs.

“No, I haven’t caused any trouble,” Kanda replied as he stood straight and tall not glancing over at Cross.

“Diesel, you’re done causing trouble in this park. Joe, take Diesel and walk him out of the park. As for you two, I suspect Diesel caused the entire ruckus here, so go along and have a good time,” the Officer decided. He looked Kanda in the eye and came to the conclusion this wasn’t a bad kid. He smiled at Kanda, nodded his head and took his leave.

“Allen, are you alright?” Kanda asked the minute he was near him.

“I’m fine, but did that guy hurt your arm?” Allen asked. He walked up to Kanda and checked his boyfriend’s arm, concern showing in his silvery-grey eyes.  

“I’m alright, Moyashi, it was nothing, but I’ve had enough with the crowds for one night,” he stated and looked over at Cross to see if he was ready to go.

“Yes, we’ve all had fun and now would be a good time to leave. It’s getting late and Tiedoll had a few more things to do for tomorrow’s dinner,” he replied, his eyes darted at anyone that came too close to them and would feel better once they were home safely behind locked doors.

On the way home, Allen put his arm around Kanda’s shoulder while his boyfriend rested his head on Allen’s chest. It was late and all Allen wanted to do was to get Kanda’s shirt off to check his arm for any bruises. The biker had scared the shit out of him thinking he was sent by Neah. What if the kid was lying? He couldn’t deal with another Alma in their lives, so hopefully Cross was right and the kid had told the truth.

When they arrived home, Allen tugged Kanda into the house the moment Cross unlocked the front door ready to go upstairs immediately he was so jittery. Nerve endings were misfiring as he felt the muscle spasms in his legs that needed to be calmed. One way to do that was to have another hot shower with Kanda where he could check-out the condition of his boyfriend’s arm.

Kanda’s eyes opened wide when Allen told the adults they were going directly to bed and took Kanda’s hand and tugged him up the stairs. Allen hadn’t been this aggressive in a while and even though it was exciting he could tell it was more about his boyfriend’s nerves being fried from tonight’s encounter with the biker.

Kanda was more than willing to shower together and he was also ready to help calm his lover’s nerves. When Kanda’s shirt was off Allen was relieved to see there weren’t any marks on his arm. Once in the shower, they soaped their hands and lathered each other. Kanda turned Allen around and his fingers applied deep pressure as he massaged his lover’s shoulders, back and buttocks. Then turned to face him, their bodies came together and they shared a passionate kiss as they sensually glided soapy skin against slippery skin.

The smooth glide between them and the warm water that sluiced over them felt incredible as they rubbed against each other and the heat stirred deep inside, rising. Kanda pushed Allen’s back against the cold tile wall and took both their cocks in his hand, stroking them while Allen’s soapy hands caressed Kanda’s back. It didn’t take long for the tingling warmth deep inside to spread throughout their bodies and the urgent passion rose until their release spurted between them and the pulsating waves of ravishment rippled through them and left the two exhausted. Kanda leaned against Allen to help keep him upright.

Once they could move again, Kanda took charge and rinsed their bodies of the soap and semen before he helped Allen step out of the bathtub. The older teenager grabbed towels off the rack to dry themselves and Allen regained strength to stand on his own. Both wrapped the towels around their waists and Allen scooted to their bedroom while Kanda cleaned up the bathroom. When Kanda came into the bedroom Allen was already in bed lying on his side with his eyes closed. He walked to his side of the bed, slid in under the cool crisp sheets and moved closer to Allen.

The moment Allen felt his lover’s warm body he cuddled into his strong arms that has always made him feel safe. What would he ever do if he didn’t have his safe haven with Kanda? He shifted his head so he could look up at Kanda whose deep blue eyes gazed down at him. Allen stretched to meet Kanda’s warm lips and gently took them into a soft kiss.

Adjusting his position, Allen moved to have better access to his boyfriend’s lips then both of them, nibbled, sucked and licked at each other’s lips before they fell into a series of deep fervor kisses and held each other tight. They kissed until they were too tired to continue and slipped into a restful night’s sleep.

The aroma of turkey cooking filtered into the teenager’s bedroom slowly invaded Allen’s dreams and woke him. Sometime during the night, Allen had drifted out of Kanda’s arm and now their faces were close together and the younger teen felt his lover’s breath brush lightly on his face. Allen moved slightly and Kanda opened his eyes half-way and smiled at him.

“What woke you up? It wouldn’t be that delicious smelling turkey cooking would it?” Kanda teased, his heart picked up its beat when he lazily gazed at his lover. Allen does this to him every morning when he wakes up and first sees his lover’s face…that along with his cock waking up.

“Oh course, it penetrated my dream whatever it was I dreamt. I don’t always remember my dreams,” Allen countered as if making his point clear. Kanda looked over at the clock. Yikes! It was one o’clock in the afternoon.

“We’ve slept in past noontime, Moyashi. I wonder if we should even bother with breakfast,” Kanda said, amazed it was so late in the day.

“What do you mean by that?” Allen asked puzzled. “Why wouldn’t they have breakfast?”

“It’s after one o’clock,” Kanda stated and saw the surprised look on his boyfriend’s face. Allen flipped back the covers to get out of bed, but was stopped by Kanda’s hand gently gripping his arm.

“Where are you going so fast, Moyashi?” asked Kanda, grinning. He knew full well where his boyfriend was going…to find food.

“To go to the bathroom and then get dress. I don’t want to miss dinner too,” Allen replied the obvious. Kanda chuckled.

“You can at least take time to give me a good morning kiss,” Kanda countered with his sexy bedroom eyes half-lidded. He loved to tease his boyfriend when it came to food and holding him back to get to it made Allen restless.

Allen rescinded and allowed Kanda to pull him back into his arms for a good morning kiss which of course was a long drawn out affair. The younger teen calmed down when Kanda’s tongue entered his mouth and everything else left his mind. The older teenager had that affect on him. Only when they came up for air did Kanda allow his boyfriend out of his embrace. By then Allen was sedated with a hard-on dreading to have to go urinate.

They both got out of bed and Allen dashed to the bathroom to do his business. Kanda grab some clean clothes and was dressed before Allen came back then went into the bathroom while Allen changed and threw his dirty clothes in the hamper. Kanda came back into the bedroom, grabbed Allen’s hand and headed downstairs.

When the both of them walked into the kitchen they received a half-amused, half-mockery smile Cross thought they deserved for sleeping in so late. “Well, you two are alive. We were beginning to wonder if our afternoon dinner was going to be our evening meal,” Cross jested with the two. Kanda pulled down two tea cups from the cabinet and placed the tea bags inside then poured hot water over them.

“Funny Cross, yes we’re alive and exhausted from last night,” Allen said defending them and took one of the tea cups Kanda offered him.

“Don’t bother, Moyashi, he’s just being a jerk about us sleeping in late,” Kanda replied and gave his boyfriend a wink.

Tiedoll came up from the basement and had overheard the conversation. With a couple cans of food in his hands he walked into the kitchen directly to the countertop. “Cross, stop teasing the boys. They were probably exhausted from that little incident last night. Are you sure that teenager wasn’t working for Neah?” Tiedoll asked, still not sure what to think about the run-in they had at the Amusement Park with the biker.

“I really don’t believe he was connected to Neah. It was just an accident he bumped into Kanda,” Cross said as he helped bring food to the dining table. Allen and Kanda pitched in and brought bowls out to the table too.

“Well, I trust your judgment, Cross and you were closer to him than I was for me to be able to read him. I’m just glad that’s the only problem we had last night,” Tiedoll countered herding his family to the table.

It was two o’clock when they sat down to eat dinner. The food was delicious as always and Allen had more than seconds. Smiling, he looked at everyone as a whole around the dinner table and his heart was thrilled with the family they all had become. It was a lot less awkward this year than last year’s Thanksgiving when Cross was secretly dating Tiedoll and Kanda and he made the dinner.

They lingered around table to let the meal settle in their stomachs when Kanda stood and raised his glass for a toast. “Here’s to Cross and Tiedoll’s first Thanksgiving together as a couple and Allen’s and mine when I asked Allen to be my boyfriend, cheers to both couples,” Kanda toasted and they all clinked their glasses and the ringing of crystal reverberated in the room.

“Kanda, thank you that was very special,” Tiedoll said. He tried to cover the tears that threaten to spill by dabbing them with his napkin.

“Yes, Kanda that was very nice and congratulations for a year you two have been together. A hard year, but you both had helped each other through it,” Cross said, showing his gratitude for Kanda doing a toast for his father’s sake.

“Kanda, that was beautiful, just like you,” Allen said his heart filled with love for the teenager and they kissed.

“And thank you, Tiedoll for cooking a wonderful dinner. It was delicious, but the leftovers are my favorite.” Allen smiled that breath-taking smile Kanda loved, and everyone chuckled at Allen’s comment about leftovers.

“Let me quickly clear the table and we’ll have dessert in the living room,” Tiedoll told everyone and they all helped.

Cross sat in one of the overstuffed chair after bringing out a couple of pies, plates and silverware. He cut them and asked Allen and Kanda which one they would like. Tiedoll sat down a tray with an urn of coffee, a teapot and cups. Cross passed out the desserts while Tiedoll poured the drinks. Everyone was in heaven with Tiedoll’s delicious baked pies. Allen made a comment which had everyone in hysteric as well as him. The laughter halted when the door bell rang and Tiedoll got up to answer it.

“Neah!” Tiedoll gasped, not believing his eyes the man was on his front doorstep, once again, with those two large bodyguards.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Froi. May I come in? Thank you,” Neah chimed and his bodyguards cleared a path for him to enter. Tiedoll backed up. Cross jumped up from his chair to square off with the weasel.

“What the hell are you doing in our house?” Cross bellowed. Kanda pulled Allen into a tight hug as they both stared in disbelief the guy dared to come back here.

“Tyki could have killed Allen, what the hell’s the matter with you?” Cross shouted. How he hated this man’s guts.

“I already disciplined Tyki for doing that, but I see the wound healed nicely.”

“You bastard! Get out of our house,” Cross roared, his temper close to blowing.

“Now, simmer down Cross. That temper of yours could give you a heart attack. I told you I would be back, so here I am. I’ll ask nicely one more time that Allen sign these documents. It’ll be less trouble for all of us if he signs them now. I _won’t_ be this nice next time,” Neah threatened moving his dark, evil eyes over to Allen that seemed to bore into the young teenager and a chill shot up his spine. “Sign, Allen,” Neah stated firmly and Allen who couldn’t find his voice shook his head ‘no’.

“Very well, this is the last time I’ll ask and as they say ‘don’t say I didn’t warn you’.” Neah’s morbid laughter filled the room. “I’ll take my leave now.” He turned and walked out the door with his two bodyguards close behind.

Cross went to the door, stepped out onto the stoop glaring at the black Lincoln to make sure Neah drove away. He pulled out his cell phone and called the detective to inform him what happened at the house with Neah as he stepped back inside. He closed and locked the door while still on the phone. Cross talked with the detective and glanced over at his distraught charge that shook violently in his boyfriend’s arms. Kanda had a worry look on his face that told him Allen may need something to calm him.

Cross walked over to where Allen sat and watched him tremor from fear. “Did you see those dark eyes, Cross? It felt as if he penetrated into my very soul with his eyes. I’m really scared, Cross. I know he’d kill me,” Allen said matter-of-factly, his voice quavered to the point he stuttered. Kanda tighten his arms around him.

“I’ll kill the man if he ever tried to hurt, Moyashi,” Kanda said through gritted teeth and the fire of anger blazed in his eyes with a deep scowl of hatred on his face. Cross and Tiedoll knew Kanda well enough that if Neah tried anything with Allen when he was around, their son would do what he threatened. One could only pray it didn’t come to that.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	59. Christmas of Sorrow

* * *

“Allen, put this gift in the glove compartment,” Cross said and handed the small square box to Allen before he started the car. The gift was wrapped in glossy, bright-red Christmas paper with a tiny, sparkling white bow on top.

Yesterday, Cross was supposed to stop at the jewelry store to pick up Tiedoll’s gift, but he had been delayed at work and the store was closed by the time he got there. This was a special gift for Tiedoll and it had taken Cross weeks to decide if the time was right to ask Tiedoll to marry him, but once the red-head had made his mind up, it was settle far as he was concerned.

“Is this Tiedoll’s Christmas gift?” Allen asked as he shook the box before he opened the glove compartment and placed it inside. The box was so small it had to be a ring, or maybe an earring, because Tiedoll didn’t wear neckties enough to warrant another tie tack.

“Yes, it is,” he replied and anticipated Allen’s next question.

“Are you going to propose to Tiedoll and is this his wedding band?” Allen asked excitedly. _Though that would mean Kanda and I would be considered step-brothers_ , Allen thought. _Na, no way would either of us be considered step-brothers, we’ll always be boyfriends_.

“That’s none of your business. You’ll have to wait until tomorrow on Christmas when he opens it,” Cross snickered as he glanced over at his blithesome charge.

Allen had been a bundle of energy the whole week. Kanda wasn’t coming home until late this afternoon for the holidays. He had to stay for an interview with a Samurai Master from Japan. Kanda had been chosen as a candidate to train with the Master who’s from an elite school of fencing and swordsmanship in Tokyo. It would be a six-month training program to be held at a local fencing school and would start in March. The Master had seen Kanda’s fencing skills at a match when he was visiting family in October and had been impressed with the Asian teenager’s overall performance.

Unfortunately, the Master only had today, Christmas Eve, to interview Kanda and watch a quick demonstration of his workout before he left to go back to Japan. Kanda was told it would be a couple of months before he would know what level he had been accepted into the program. It would be an honor for him to have the chance to work with a Master of this caliber to advance his skills.

Tonight would be the first anniversary when he and Allen had gone all the way with their lovemaking and pledged their love for one another. Allen had asked, or should I say, pleaded with Kanda to tell him what their plans would be for their special night to celebrate. Of course, they couldn’t go out anywhere, so Allen knew it would be somewhere in the house and no doubt, Kanda would make it memorable event.

“Allen, you’re daydreaming again. He’ll be here today so you won’t have to pine for him much longer,” Cross said.

“Why are we turning here?” Allen asked. He knew where this street lead and hoped they were not going back to their house.

“I need to stop at the house to pick up my old laptop and a box of papers I left. It shouldn’t take long. I’ll call Tiedoll to let him know we’ll be a little late.” Cross called his partner to report they would be late with having to stop at the house. Allen sighed.

“I thought you got everything from your study last weekend?” Allen asked apprehensively as Cross turned the car on the avenue their house was on. The white-hair teenager had found it difficult to go back to their old home that was more than half-empty of its contents. Even though Allen had lived there for only a few years, the place had been home to him and leaving it weighed heavily on his mind after they moved the rest of their belongings to Tiedoll’s house. It was only a house, surely he could emotional let go of something that was merely a place to live.

“Allen, I know you don’t like to come back here. I was sure we had everything when we moved the piano. They were sitting on the window seat in my office to take out to the van, but I got distracted by a phone call,” Cross explained and pulled into their driveway, parked the car and cut the engine.

Allen got out of the car with Cross and followed him to the front door where his guardian unlock it. Cross pushed open the door and stepped inside but Allen hesitated. “Do you want to wait in the car?” his guardian asked. Cross noticed Allen’s hesitation to enter the house. His lips pressed together in a fine line and he cleared his throat.

“No, I’ll be fine. This would be a good time for me to find closure now that we have officially moved,” Allen replied in a quiet voice. The moment he stepped inside the house a feeling of nostalgia washed over him and his eyes prickled with tears.

“Okay, it’ll take me a few minutes, but first I need to check downstairs to make sure everything is shut off,” Cross said and headed to the basement door.

While Cross was in the basement, Allen slowly walked into the living room which still held their old furniture and boxes of needless items left that would be picked up by the local charity after the New Year. The house has been placed on the real estate market and already has had families looking at it. Now some other family would occupy the space that he had once called home. Cross came up from the basement and closed the door. Before he entered the living room he saw Allen wipe the tears from his eyes on his shirt sleeve and he gave his charge a moment to compose himself.

“Okay, everything looks good downstairs. I’ll be in my study to make sure I have everything this time, so we won’t have to come back here again,” the red-head said gently to his charge.

Cross had also noticed the tension in Allen’s face as the boy scanned the living room and dining room. Allen had been through so much the past couple of months that even the simple act of moving the rest of their belongings to Tiedoll’s house has left him down in the dumps. But Kanda would be home today and the Asian teenager could always brighten the young teen’s spirits. Damn, it’s hard to believe he’ll be seventeen tomorrow, he grew up so quickly.

“Alright, I’m going upstairs to look around,” Allen said and headed to the stairway. At a slow languid pace, he stomped up the stairs as his hand dragged on the hand rail then stopped part-way and turned around to look down at the entryway. How many times had he walked up and down these stairs? Memories rushed through his mind as he remembered the times he had slowly walked down the stairs mercerized by his gorgeous Kanda who stood at the bottom looking up at him just as dazed. Yeah, the stairs held good and bad memories, but he chose to remember the good ones.

“Allen, I’m going to put the box in the car, I’ll be right back in,” Cross said and glanced up the stairs at Allen who had a faraway look in his eyes.

“Okay,” he replied quietly. He turned and continued his way to the top of the stairs where he paused for a moment before he walked towards his bedroom, his boot heels clonked with each step he took and echoed across the barren hardwood floors.

The white-hair British boy stood in the doorway of his bedroom and his eyes scanned the empty space. The room could use a coat of paint. It was obvious where his furniture once stood and where the pictures had hung on the wall. He moved forward, it felt strange when he stepped inside. He wasn’t sure what he expected should happen, maybe at least a wave of sadness to ripple his emotions, but instead the sensation of enlightenment came over Allen that released him to wholly accept this was no longer his home.

His home was at Tiedoll’s where he and Kanda had _their_ own bedroom and Cross and Tiedoll lived together. They were a family. Allen had finally gotten the family he had always wanted, but most importantly, Cross’s attitude towards him had changed. He felt Cross had unconditionally accepted him as a son and this was going to be the best Christmas ever…he had a family to share it with…a real family...and a hot boyfriend to boot.

Joyfulness swelled in Allen’s chest and he couldn’t wait to see Kanda. He missed his beautiful Asian boyfriend when he was at college but he won’t any longer. They’ll be together, just like old times, once he started his classes at Black Order College in January. Tomorrow he’ll be seventeen and he felt deeper in love with Kanda than he could ever have imagined. Kanda had been right—they did have what it took to get through the adversities of life together.

He walked out of his bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him and held his hand on the door knob. Another chapter in his life has ended with a better one that awaited him with his family and his boyfriend. Allen’s chest filled with loving emotions that caught in his throat they felt so intense. He better find Cross so they could get back to the house before Kanda got home. Luckily, he had left a single, red rose in a narrow glass vase on Kanda’s desk with a short note that conveyed his love for him. He was glad he did that, because Kanda would see it if Allen was any later getting home. Who knew Cross would hold them up this long to pick up his stuff.

Allen took one step at a time, his boots thumped as he descended the stairway to go look for Cross. He thought he would be back inside by now. He figured his guardian was doing his best to get the box into his car. Allen had to smile at the image in his mind of Cross as he pushed on the box to fit it into the tiny compartment area in the back of the seat of his Corvette and the box getting jammed. Cross would lose his patience quickly and Allen chuckled to himself at what a comical picture that would be.

It could be he didn’t hear Cross come back inside, he had been deep into his thoughts. Allen looked around through the rooms in search of Cross when he heard a racket out front in the driveway then a bang as he rushed to the entry to see what was going on outside. Allen was startled by Cross when he flew into the house’s entryway with a bloody lip and bruises that were already forming on his face from being beaten.

“Run, Allen! Get the hell out of here!” Cross yelled at him, but Allen froze too stunned to move. It was only mere seconds, but it felt like minutes before his senses returned to him to get out of there, but before he turned a large man filled the doorway—Neah’s bodyguard!

Allen turned to run, but the sound of a gunshot being fired stopped him. He turned around and saw Cross as he fell to the floor, blood oozed out of the hole left by the bullet. The white-hair teenager was shocked and everything felt surreal around him. The man who laid on the hard ceramic floor bleeding couldn’t possibly be the man who had learned to love him and raised him. Allen was about to scream, but never heard the man who came up behind him, grabbed him around the neck, and roughly placed a rag over his mouth and nose before everything went black.

Within a half-hour, sirens blared as they sped up the street headed directly to Cross’s house. Cross’s Corvette’s driver door was still open, the cardboard box that held his papers were dumped upside down in a clump and the rest of the papers strewed across the driveway. The police cruisers halted and officers jumped out of their cars with weapons drawn.

It must have been the head officer who pointed at two policemen then at the house. The officers stealthily made their way to the house—their weapons held out in front of them as they quickly made their way to the front door and plastered their bodies tightly against the siding, one on each side of the door casing. The front door was still open and one of the officers peered inside before entering cautiously and the other officer followed behind him. They checked every room in the house as well as the basement while the officers in the backyard covered the door if someone ran out.

“All clear,” one of the two said and the detective that has been on the case since the beginning walked up the driveway with a cigarette that dangled from his mouth. He took one last puff and threw it on the ground and twisted his foot to snuff it out then entered the house.

The first thing he saw was the blood pooled on the ceramic floor. He walked past the blood and with a gloved hand picked up the rag that had the scent of chloroform. Someone had knocked out one of the victims which the detective surmised would be Allen and the blood Cross’s. He would know once the results from the blood sample were tested.

“What do we have?” his partner asked as he surveyed the area.

“Just what you see, no bodies only the remains of what had happened,” he replied dryly. Sometimes he could not understand why his partner asked questions that were so obvious. He needed another cigarette.

“Who called it in?” the detective asked.

“The neighbor across the street,” his partner replied.

“Did she see anything?” he countered and wondered if Cross knew he had such a nosy neighbor.

“She said she had seen Cross Marian and his boy, Allen Walker, come into the house. A black van showed up a while later and parked down the street. It was when Cross was putting some stuff in the back seat of his car that the two men got out of the van and started to walk over to Cross.

“From what she said, Cross was caught off guard and the two men started beating him. Cross got away and ran into the house when she heard yelling then a loud bang like a gun went off,” his partner reported and flipped the page of his notebook. “It was then she called the police.”

“Did she see anything else?”

Flipping to the next page of his notebook, he answered. “Yes, she said while she was on the phone they had moved the van into Mr. Marian’s driveway. Then while she waited for the police, she saw the two large men carry Cross out with blood dripping off him, so he must have been the one shot while the other guy carried an unconscious Allen out and shoved both of them into the back of the van and took off,” his partner finished.

“Well, it’s a good thing Cross has a nosy neighbor. She’s lucky they didn’t see her, or we would have another dead body on our hands,” the detective said grimly. He assumed Cross was probably dead.

“Everything seems to fit her story. It looks like they moved out everything they wanted last weekend to his boyfriend’s house,” the partner added. “They must have missed something and came back for it and got jumped.”

“Seems like it. Damn, this is sad. Cross had moved things out slowly so the victim’s uncle wouldn’t notice. His boyfriend has a son too. The two teenagers were in a severe car crash back in June. The kid driving the car had kidnapped them—a real nut case that kid was. The couple almost lost both sons from the accident, but the boys pulled through with the lunatic of an ex-boyfriend dying a few days later.

“At the same time, they feared Allen’s uncle would try to kidnap the boy. I’ve been at their house twice these past two months where the uncle has shown up threatening the kid. I was able to have a cruiser swing by the boyfriend’s house a few times after the boy’s uncle showed up this last time in November, but everything has been quiet these past few weeks. I would assume the uncle has a hand in this, big time,” the detective finished, deep in thought. _Damn how am I going to break this to their family, especially on Christmas Eve? Yeah, I could use another cigarette._

“Why don’t we pick up this uncle and bring him in for questioning? He’s a suspect,” his partner urged.

“Don’t worry, we’ll pay the creep a visit, but first we need to let Cross’s boyfriend know what happened here. Oh, and Tiedoll and Cross’s sons are boyfriends, so I can guarantee Allen’s boyfriend is going to go berserk once we have told them of the situation,” the detective warned his partner.

“George is the forensic team finished?”

“Yes detective.”

“Okay, everyone listen up, pack up your gear and let’s get the hell out of here. We have everything we need,” the detective announced to the group. The activity and noise in the house picked back up the minute the detective stopped talking and the teams started packing up their belongings.

Once forensics had gathered their equipment and stored everything in their vans the team left the premises leaving only the police officers. The detective and his partner took one finally sweep through the house and made sure all the doors were locked before they left. The detective gave orders to the officer who stood outside the front door to put the crime scene tape across the entrance to the house then they headed towards their car. The detective paused.

“Are the keys still in Cross’s car?” the detective asked his partner. He rather not leave Cross’s expensive vehicle setting in the driveway with no one around. The Forensics team had already gone through the car and taken photos, so it would be all right to clean up the papers on the ground.

“Yeah, do you want me to follow you over in it?” his partner asked, happy to drive the sporty car.

“Yes, Cross would want Tiedoll to take it and not leave it in his driveway. But it looks like we’ll have to pick up the papers that were dumped. At least someone had picked up the loose papers and put them in the front seat of his car. I just have to put these back in the cardboard box,” he said. He bent down and turned the box over and shoved the papers inside.

“Follow me to their house, it’s getting late and I’m sure they’re worried about Cross and Allen. Damn, this is the worst part of my job,” the detective grouse. He shook his head and pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

“Since when did you pick up smoking again?” his partner asked.

“Every since this case has gotten worse,” he replied. “Get the Corvette and let’s get going. I want to get this over with.” The detective was agitated about having to break the news to Cross’s family.

“Simon, once you guys are finished here, you might as well leave,” the detective said as he walked by the officer on the way to his car.

“Yes, sir,” the officer replied. The detective continued on to his car and got in and waited for his partner to be ready to follow him.

One of the officers undid the crime scene tape and dragged it across the driveway so the detective’s partner was able to back out of the driveway, the officer stepped aside. The detective placed his car into drive and drove to Tiedoll’s house with his partner following him.

“Damn, after all this family has been through, I have to break more bad news to them,” the detective muttered. He knew how the remaining family members were going to react and he sighed heavily.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	60. Pierced Heart

* * *

“Tiedoll, where did you say they went that has taken them so long to get home? Kanda shouted to his foster father who was in the other room. Another car drove by and the Asian teenager looked out the window only to be disappointment it wasn’t them.

Kanda knew they weren’t Christmas shopping, because he had seen his wrapped present from Allen hidden in their closet. Kanda had gotten Allen a gift too, but he has also planned a special night for them as well. It was the first anniversary when they made love…really made love and he wanted it to be as magical as it was last Christmas Eve.

Last weekend Kanda was home and the two teenagers trimmed the tree and played Christmas music in the background. Carols, sung by Allen and Kanda, was heard from any room in the house along with their many disputes as they ordered each other around where a certain bulb or item should be placed on the Christmas tree. Then Kanda added to his boyfriend’s frustrations even more when he demanded that Allen was _not_ going up the ladder to put the tree top on which annoyed the crap out of Allen who shot daggers at the older teen with his eyes after he so kindly reminded him how clumsy he was and would probably fall and break an arm.

Tiedoll and Cross had found the two entertaining and Allen’s guardian took a video of the two clowns quibbling while they trimmed the tree and bickered back and forth like teenagers do. Allen had told Kanda off, about some trivial thing, and had his hands on his hips with a scowl on his brow and pouted sullenly.

Cross had seen some sort of glint flash in Kanda’s eyes when the teenager stepped forward, grabbed his charge into his arms and kissed him. Allen had melted in Kanda’s arms and his body went limp as the kiss deepened. When they pulled apart, they gazed into each other eyes with that smoldering look of love. When Kanda looked up he saw Cross taping them and snarled at the man to shut the damn thing off.

Kanda’s foster father walked into the living room from the kitchen and it brought him out of his memories. “Cross had to stop by their house to pick up some things he had forgotten last weekend. They should be here shortly,” Tiedoll said and looked at his son whose once graceful body flowed when he walked, but now was rigid and screamed his uneasiness and worry as he paced back and forth; his hand constantly stroked his long, black ponytail. He hasn’t seen his son this restless in months.

Tiedoll glanced at the clock…it was six thirty. Kanda was right they should have been home by three o’clock before his son had arrived. Everything was ready for their first Christmas as a family. The Christmas tree was lit with presents around the base of the tree and Tiedoll had fixed a wonderful dinner that was being kept warm in the oven.

“Did Allen leave you a message?” his foster father asked.

“No, and his line has been busy. I’ve left at least a dozen voice messages as well as texted him. It’s so unlike him not to return my calls in a timely manner. He’s usually calling me every two hours wanting to know when I’ll be home. I’m starting to get worry something might have happened,” Kanda said, his stomach churned nervously, uneasy about their lateness.

“Well, Cross hasn’t called me either and I’ve left him three messages,” Tiedoll added, also worried now that he knew neither of them could be reached. His chest tightened with anxiety while his stomach, much like Kanda’s, clenched inside like some huge hand squeezed and released it which had nothing to do with him being hungry.

“Here’s Cross’s car and a dark blue car too,” Kanda said excitedly, “but who’s in the blue car?” Kanda couldn’t get a good look at it because it was partially hidden by Cross’s red sports car.

Tiedoll felt relief flood his body and went straight to the door with Kanda right behind him. He opened it ready to give Cross a piece of his mind for worrying them when he felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. The dark blue car he recognized, it was the detective who has worked on their case involving Neah with another man who emerged from Cross’s car. Both men wore a grave expression on their faces as they walked in silence towards the front door.

“Where are Cross and Allen?” Tiedoll blurted out. Panic shot through him, scared about what might have happened. “Has there been an accident?” he stuttered, quietly.

“Good evening, Mr. Tiedoll, Kanda,” the detective said. “Could my partner and I speak with both of you, preferable inside?” he asked in a quieter demeanor then Tiedoll could remember. The detective looked at Kanda on the other side of his foster father biting his lower lip and eye brows drawn together with a worried frown.

The two stepped back into the house. Kanda’s skin had already paled and lacked the illuminated luster that accentuated his handsome face. In his heart, Kanda knew this had to be bad news. He felt it the moment the other detective had emerged from Cross’s car and no Allen and Cross with them. He wasn’t sure he could bear the bad news these two detectives were about to tell them, for surely they were in some hospital in critical condition.

“Please sit down,” Tiedoll offered once they were all inside. His voice quivered as badly as he was shaken. Tiedoll sat down on the sofa and faced the detective while the detective’s partner stood at his side by the armrest and Kanda at his foster father’s side.

“Thank you. I’m afraid I have some bad news,” the detective began and his partner stared down at the floor. _Damn, now I see why he hates to do this. Their faces…the shock and fear I see…I’m afraid if I spoke I might choke_ , the partner thought. He had a lump in his throat and swore he would never be able to face families of the victims who had suffered under such hideous crimes—at least not as well as his partner could.

Kanda’s knees weakened and he sat down next to his foster father. He sat close enough that they bumped shoulders and hoped Tiedoll would keep him upright. At the moment, waves of deep fear pulsated through Kanda and he couldn’t remember a time when he felt such terror. His skin prickled as if small spiny needles covered his skin, like a limb that had gone numb and the circulation had started to return.

“What happen?” Tiedoll asked as evenly as he could and tried to keep his composure when he felt his son’s body start to tremble.

“We received a call from Mr. Marian’s neighbor across the street. It appears Mr. Marian has been shot and Allen was knocked out with Chloroform…,” the detective sadly informed the two.

“Oh my God! Cross shot? Are they in the hospital? Are they all right? When can we go see them?” Tiedoll nervously quizzed the detective. His heart raced rapidly and pounded so loudly in his ears he was sure everyone in the room heard it.

“No, they are not in the hospital…” He had just put out his cigarette before he got out of his car and wished he could light another one up right now.

“Then where the hell are they!” Kanda raised his voice loudly, panicked about where his Moyashi was.

“There were two men that took Mr. Marian and Allen. We don’t know if Cross is still alive, but we are sure Allen is,” the detective explained with a steady voice. The last thing this boy needed was someone shouting at him to calm down because he knew the teenager wouldn’t comply anyway.

Kanda sprung to his feet and paced back and forth. “No! Moyashi’s can’t be gone! His birthdays tomorrow and then there’s Christmas! This was our anniversary tonight!” spewed Kanda. His heart pounded so hard in his chest he swore it would break through his skin and fall to the floor and be shattered into a million pieces.

For the first time in months Kanda didn’t know what to do…his Moyashi…his little Moyashi gone? This can’t possibly be happening! It just can’t be. They all have been so careful over the past weeks, months…even a year. Kanda was frantic inside—he had to find his boyfriend, his lover. He stopped his pacing and stood perfectly still as his body shook uncontrollably.

Tiedoll quickly got up from the sofa. He hurried to his son and brought Kanda into his arms, his own tears streamed down his cheeks. _What? Cross dead?_ The thought for Tiedoll was too much to comprehend at the moment. Kanda clung to his foster father not sure what his body was doing, but he felt like a stone wall had tumbled down on him and crushed him, unable to breath.

The detective watched as father and son tried to make sense of what had happened. Then Kanda pushed away from his foster father. The Asian teenager stiffened as he gained control of himself that he pulled from some unknown source of strength somewhere deep inside. His voice uttered a deep, strong guttural sound of anger as if a switch had been flipped. This was what the detective feared would happen to the teenager. Kanda had quickly come to terms with Allen’s disappearance and that Cross had been shot for the detective saw the anger dilated the pupils of the boy’s eyes.

“That bastard!” Kanda roared loudly, the deepened harshness in the boy’s tone of voice made the detective jump in his seat. Kanda’s anger startled the detective’s partner and chills ran up and down his spine at the rage he heard in the teenager’s voice. Now, the partner understood what the detective had meant when he said the boyfriend might go off the deep end.

“Kanda, we’re searching for him right now…both of them,” the detective said quickly as he tried to calm Kanda down by what was being done at the moment to find Allen and Cross.

Kanda shifted his dark, stormy, blue eyes to the detective. “You _know_ who did this! We’ve told you all along how dangerous Allen’s uncle was. What are _you_ going to do about it?” The Asian’s voice was cold as steel and rumbled as deep as thunder before a wild tempest was released.

“Kanda, before coming here…I’ve already made arrangements with the South Hampton Police Department in New York for a search warrant to Neah’s house and for him to be brought in for questioning,” the detective responded firmly with an authoritative voice. “We’re also obtaining a warrant, at this very minute, to search his house here on the west coast.”

“ _Finally_ , a little _late_ aren’t you? If you come up empty-handed, I’ll search for him and I won’t stop until I’m holding him in my arms again,” Kanda snarled determined he would find both of them, Cross and Allen.

“And what makes you think he’s on the east coast?” Kanda sneered.

“I’m sure he’s on the east coast, because he wouldn’t want to be in the area when all this went down. It gives him the appearance of being innocent…which he’s not,” the detective countered, his tone of voice flinty.

“If there is _anything_ you know that might aide in this investigation call my personal cell phone,” the detective urged. He turned away from Kanda and handed Tiedoll a card with his cell number on the back then turned back to face the teenager.

“Kanda, _please_ don’t do anything stupid. The last thing Allen needs is to come home and find you’re dead,” the detective lectured, his voice firm and hard. _Oh my God, this boy was going to be a handful to rein in. I really need a cigarette_ , thought the detective.

“I’ll see you to the door,” Tiedoll offered. He stood, steadied himself and did his best to keep his emotions in check.

“That’s alright, Mr. Tiedoll, we can see ourselves out,” the detective replied desperate to light a smoke. Just then his cell phone rang before he reached the front door and answered it, hoping there was some good news about the two adducted family members.

“Yeah?...Shit! Damnit! I should have left an officer to watch the place. Yes, we’ll be right there.” He hung up and looked at his partner.

“We have to go back to Cross’s house,” he said matter-of-factly then looked at Tiedoll and Kanda. Tiedoll was a man who had always stood erect and poised, but now he looked at a lugubrious man whose shoulders drooped as he waited to hear what would be more bad news. Then he looked over at Kanda whose eyebrows were raised and his eyes were still cold as he too waited to hear the news.

“Someone has set fire to Cross’s house,” the detective said angrily. Tiedoll gasped and his hand flew to his throat. Kanda’s mouth dropped open in shock, the coldness in his eyes melted. _Wasn’t it bad enough Neah had taken Allen and Cross? Why was it necessary to burn his house?_ Kanda thought shocked at the news.

“The fire trucks are there, but the flames have engulfed the whole house. Someone had tamper with the closest fire hydrant and the firemen can’t get enough water from it to douse all the flames. They can barely pump what’s needed to keep the fire under control, so it doesn’t spread to neighboring houses. Two fire trucks went to the next nearest hydrant with hoses to pump water up to Cross’s but it will be too late. It doesn’t look like they’ll be able to save the house.

“Whoever did this added a fuel which made it burn that much hotter. They wanted the house burnt to the ground,” the detective finished. “We need to go. Oh, I almost forgot here are the keys to Mr. Marian’s car,” the detective said to Tiedoll and placed the keys in his hand then left the house.

Kanda stood beside his foster father for a second before he walked over to the front door and closed it. He leaned his forehead against the warm wood as the pain welled in his chest ready to shallow him and glanced at his foster father who looked in worse shape than him. His face was ashen with tear-stained rosy cheeks and his eyes swollen red from crying.  

Tiedoll looked down at Cross’s keys in his hand and folded his fingers around them and squeezed his hand tightly until he felt pain, but the pain didn’t match the one that stabbed at his heart. He looked up at Kanda when his eye caught the color red of Cross’s car and turned his head to look out the window.

“He can’t be dead…I _won’t_ believe it…neither of them are. Kanda, they _have_ to be found. I can’t lose Cross again, I just can’t,” his foster father wailed feebly.

Tiedoll’s face turned to a pasty white complexion and his eyes rolled up into the back of his lids. Cross’s partner felt the weakness over take his muscles as he went limp and collapsed. Adrenaline shot through Kanda and dashed to his foster father, but not soon enough before Tiedoll’s head hit the hard surface with a thud. Tiedoll saw nothing except darkness.

Kanda dialed 911 quickly and checked his foster father’s vital signs while he talked with the person on the other end of the line and waited for the ambulance to arrive. He ran and grabbed the dish towel from the kitchen and pressed it against the cut on the side of Tiedoll’s forehead to stop the bleeding. Soon he heard the siren not far from the house and hung up and went outside to wave them into their driveway.

The paramedic’s grabbed equipment from the back of the van and swiftly walked to the front door while Kanda explained what happened. It was a relief when they took over and he could let someone else be in control for a while and stepped back out of their way. Kanda fretted, his foster father had to be alright because he couldn’t deal with what has happened alone.

Suddenly, the shock of everything from the evening came crashing down, once again, and his tormented body shook with a tremble he couldn’t control. One of the paramedic’s glanced up at the boy and grabbed a blanket from the back of a chair and wrapped it around Kanda’s shoulders while at the same time wondered what the hell had gone on here that both of them were in a state of shock.

One of the medics called in on the radio and talked to dispatch explaining the condition of Tiedoll and that his son just went into shock. The medic had stepped out on the stoop to talk when a blue car squealed to a halt in front of the house. A man jumped out of the car and raced up and into the house to find out what the hell was going on. The detective had been informed that an ambulance had been dispatched to Tiedoll’s place by his son.

When he rushed through the door he found Tiedoll on the floor unconscious with a small amount of blood smeared on the floor and a paramedic who attended to his needs. He glanced over and saw Kanda on the sofa trembling with a blanket around him. There was a far way look in the boy’s eyes and it worried the detective. The medic asked who he was and if there was any information he could tell them in order to help the father and son who both seemed to have experienced some sort of trauma.

The detective quickly explained the circumstances about why they were in shock. He kicked himself for not thinking one of them may not be able to deal with the incident that had happened today. In retrospect, he should have had an officer stay there. The medic said the best thing to do was to take both of them to the emergency room to be checked out. It looked like Tiedoll may need stitches to the cut on the side of his forehead. A flat board was brought in and the two men lifted Tiedoll onto it and carried him out to the ambulance.

“Where are they taking Tiedoll?” Kanda asked dazed. _The last straw for the brave teenager must have been when he watched his foster father collapse and maybe even the blood_ , the detective thought.

“Kanda, we are taking your father to the emergency room along with you. Do you think you can walk out to the ambulance?” he asked.

“I think so.” Kanda stood up from the sofa with the aid of the detective. He felt weak and dizzy. The man helped him out of the house and to the ambulance. The detective made a quick phone call to his partner and asked to have a police officer sent over to Tiedoll’s house to keep an eye on the place while he went to the hospital with the two victim’s family. For some reason he wanted to make sure both were alright for the night and if need be he would prefer he drove them back home himself.

“Kanda, I’ll be at the emergency room as soon as a police officer shows up,” he explained to the overwhelmed teenager. Kanda nodded his head yes and stared down at Tiedoll who slightly stirred as if he was regaining consciousness.

One medic jumped into the front seat of the ambulance and the other into the back with Tiedoll and Kanda. The detective told the man he’d be up to emergency as soon as he could. Kanda stared at the detective…the forlorn look in the boy’s eyes was heartbreaking. He slowly closed the back doors of the ambulance and it drove out of the driveway. The siren blared as soon as the van was on its way to the hospital.

It took some time to free up an officer, but the minute the officer arrived, he gave him quick instructions then headed to the hospital’s emergency room. The detective got there an hour after Tiedoll and Kanda were admitted. When he found the attending doctor he was informed the detective he would let him know their condition after he had examined them.

This gave him time to check-in on the status of the search warrants and whether or not Neah had been brought in for questioning on the east coast. He was pleased to find out the South Hampton police were right now at Walker’s home going through it with a fine tooth comb, but they had not found Allen or Cross’s body.

He received the call personally from the South Hampton’s police detective. The detectives at the precinct had been interrogating Neah for two hours but came up empty-handed with any new information. It would be impossible to hold him if there wasn’t any evidence that linked him to something illegal which of course they hadn’t found. The questioning of Neah went pretty much as the detective suspected with the uncle claiming his innocence and then his lawyer showed up and castigated the detectives. He had just hung up when the doctor came out of the emergency room and looked around for the detective to report the condition of the father and son.

“Mr. Tiedoll has a cut on the side of his forehead that needed a couple of stitches, but he has no concussion though he was in shock. We gave him a relaxant to calm him down and the medication should help with sleep too. His son was in shock also but otherwise fine. We gave him a lighter relaxant to calm his nerves and to help him sleep, but if he does wake up he shouldn’t feel groggy. I’m confident enough to release both of them. They’re signing their discharge forms now. I’m sending them home with enough medication for the week. Is there someone who could come and pick them up?” the doctor asked.

“I’ll take them home,” replied the detective. “Where are they so I can go get them?” The doctor explained where they were in the emergency room.

The detective thanked the doctor and made his way to Tiedoll and Kanda’s curtained off area. When he pulled the curtain back, the boy was perched on the edge of the bed with a rolling table in front of him. The teenager read over the last document before he signed it when he heard the detective come in and looked up.

“Is Tiedoll all right?” Kanda asked anxiously. The teenager looked older than his nineteen years. It never ceased to amaze the detective how tragedy could, in mere minutes, bring a beautiful young person down to look years older.

“Yes, he’s fine. I’m going to drive you both home,” he replied. A nurse walked in and rattled off some instructions to Kanda and handed him his medication to take with him. She picked up the paperwork off the table, smiled at the boy and wished him well then left.

“Let’s go find your father,” the detective said and watched Kanda slip off the bed and followed him.

Kanda was relieved when he saw his foster father had more color to his face and appeared to be better. Tiedoll turned when he heard them come in and pushed the table out of his way. Immediately he slid off the bed and pulled his son into a hug. They held one another tightly as each suffered in their own personal loss. The detective had never felt so overwhelm with sorrow as he did for this family. He cleared his throat.

“Mr. Tiedoll, I’ll take both of you home when you’re ready,” announced the detective. Tiedoll pulled away from Kanda and wrapped his arm around his son’s shoulders.

“We’re ready detective,” Tiedoll answered solemnly and he and Kanda walked out together with the detective behind them.

On their ride back to the house the detective brought them up-to-date as much as he could about their investigation. Surprisingly, Kanda had not made any comments about what had been told to them. Once they were home he walked the two inside and made sure they locked the door when he left. A police officer was stationed there to keep an eye on the place for the rest of the night.

Tiedoll looked at the bright Christmas tree lights that twinkled and sighed heavily. Kanda had gone into the kitchen to shut off the oven—they could deal with the food tomorrow. When he came back to the living room, Tiedoll had shut off the rest of the lights before they climbed the stair slowly to their bedrooms.

Kanda’s foster father said good-night to his son and hugged him tightly before he released him. They looked into each other’s eyes, both filled with deep sorrow. Tiedoll leaned in and kissed Kanda on the forehead then turned and went inside his bedroom.

Automatically he shut the door and went directly to the bathroom and showered. Quietly, he dressed for bed and crawled under the rumpled bedding from this morning’s love-making. He felt as if someone was stabbing him over and over through his heart and body. The ache and pain inside of him was worse than when Cross had left him years ago. At least then he knew his lover was alive. Tiedoll brought Cross’s pillow into his arms and held it tightly as his tears flowed freely.

Kanda also took a shower. He stood under the hot water while it sprayed over him—no Moyashi to enjoy it with. He felt hollow inside like a chocolate rabbit parent’s give to their children on Easter. The water cascaded over his well built body for so long the water turned cooler and then cold, not reacting to the changes in temperature. Finally he placed his hand on the handle and turned the water off. Carefully he stepped out of the tub to dry.

With a towel wrapped around his waist he went back to his bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him and leaned back against it banging his head. The sharp pain in his chest tightened as if an arrow had pierced his heart. His eyes caught the red rose in a vase on his desk that he hadn’t noticed when he came home this afternoon.

Kanda walked over and pulled out the desk chair, sat down and picked up the vase. The texture of the etched glass felt uneven under his fingers and he smelled the bloomed rose before he sat it back down on the desk and picked up the envelope. It smelled of Allen’s scent. Kanda pulled out the crisp beige paper and opened it.

_“Happy Anniversary, Sweetheart. I’ve never said a term of endearment to you before, but my heart is so full of love for you it’s what you are to me…my beloved…my Sweetheart. I gave myself to you a year ago, as I will tonight, knowing our love has grown stronger and deeper. A love so deep it can overpower any hardship in our life together. I love you Kanda with all my heart and soul...so until tonight, my love._

_With undying Love,_

_Allen, Your Moyashi_

Kanda crushed the note to his heart. “I love you too, my sweet Moyashi. You are deeply rooted in my heart and soul—never to be torn out. I’ll find you, Moyashi, however long it takes me, I will find you,” Kanda whispered and the impossible happened as the events of the evening washed over him…tears streamed from his beautiful deep blue eyes.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	61. Terror of Darkness

* * *

A groan escaped Allen’s lips.

He thought he had opened his eyes but it was still dark. Was he asleep in the darkness of his dream or awake in the darkness of some room? His hands groped up and down beside him over the smooth, damp surface he laid upon.

It felt like concrete, cool and dank to his touch which explained why his body felt sore and his muscles ached, he thought. Whatever it was that had drugged him to lose consciousness still lingered in his body. His head was groggy and throbbed something awful. It kept his mind in a stupor which caused him to doze off again for a short time. He awakened with a start not sure what had awoken him. It was still pitch black.

He blinked his eyes several times but light never came…only blackness. Intimidated by the darkness his heart raced in panic. How large was this space? His body shook as he extended his left arm out to his side to reach for a wall, but there wasn’t one. He moved his body carefully on the concrete floor to the left—arm still extended outward and found the wall quicker than he had anticipated. Blood pumped faster through his veins, making his stomach woozy, but he forced himself to move back to his right with his arm extended out and his hand patting the floor until his fingers touched the other wall which wasn’t very farther from his original position. Carefully he slid back to what he thought might be the center. The space was not that wide.

Allen shifted his body to lean to one side and lifted himself up onto an elbow then pushed with his hand to sit up, but his head banged on the ceiling of his limited space. “Ouch,” Allen blurted and rubbed the sore spot on his head and dropped quickly to the floor when he realized he was in a confined area. His breath hitched when the old claustrophobic feelings stirred in his chest with being enshrouded with the cold, airless darkness.

His heart beat faster, hard against his chest, his breathing becoming erratic. Terror then tore through his body instantly like a flash of lightening. _It can’t be!_ He was imprisoned in some small, restricted space. A loud scream echoed in his ears before he realized it came from him. His fingers clawed at the wooden ceiling above…he was going to die.

The young teenager kicked at the ceiling with all the strength he could muster and pounded with his fists while he screamed at the top of his lungs for help until he was exhausted and lost his voice. His throat now parched and his stomach growled loudly with hunger. Then he thought of Kanda—his body trembled and a chill rippled through him. His beloved…he must be frantic wondering where he was. _Where the hell am I? If he didn’t know how would Kanda ever find him?_

“Kanda, I need you. Help me,” Allen whimpered. But this time he was not in the safety of the dark closet in his boyfriend’s basement. Kanda was not outside ready to comfort him from his terror and he started to breathe deeply to calm himself like he did in the dark closet as his boyfriend had taught him.

Suddenly, he remembered Cross had been shot…his guardian was dead! Panic rose again instantly. Allen screamed with what little voice he had left, his head muddled with what had happened. In slow motion his mind recalled the gunshot. He relived the sight of his guardian who fell forward and hit the ceramic floor as his blood oozed from his fatal wound. Allen squeezed his eyes tightly together. The tears that formed under the lids trickled out of the corners—then he freaked out.

“Get me out of here!” His raspy voice screamed over and over as he clawed hysterically at the wooden ceiling, his fingers bloodied. He kicked with all he had left of energy with his feet. He panicked…he had to get out of there…he’d suffocate!

The dampness smelled musty, his body was cold and ached…then unexpectedly he felt small like a toddler. _This closed-in space he laid in with no side, no top, only a bottom_ , his dazed mind thought, disoriented, and it took him back to the past. Something ran over his legs…then again, was it one or two? It was on top of him! Alarmed, Allen started screaming, “Help me! Get it off from me!” He swatted at the creature and it flew off him with a chatter sound.

Now there were two of them scrambling atop his tiny body. “Ouch! Help! Something bit me!” Allen wailed as his mind remembered some event from his past. He thrashed and rolled to get them off him while he screamed terrified…it was so dark…so confined. Flashbacks took him back to long ago, but the fear and terror was just as real now as it had been back then as he fought the demons that held him hostage.

Allen’s terror plunged deep and tore him raw inside as it disgorged. He became that small toddler who first came to Neah’s home. He remembered! The young teenager cried as he broke down…the fear…the terror…all of it. Dampness filled the air around him, the cold seeped into his bones and the darkness petrified him. His pants felt drenched with water and it flowed down his thighs. He had peed in his pants he was so frightened. Neah had left him down here with the rats!

My God, he was reliving the terror when he was a toddler and had been confined to this dark dungeon. There were no rats now, only those that had haunted him through his flashback. Oh, how he needed Kanda to grab him, to be held tightly by his boyfriend to take away his fears. “Kanda,” he cried out, tears streamed down his reddened cheeks. He knew his beloved hadn’t heard him nor was he near to calm him.

The white-haired British boy took a deep breath and exhaled…again and again. He took deep breaths and exhaled them to alleviate the tension in his body and nerves. He crossed his arms over his chest and his hands rubbed them to warm himself, but the cold didn’t abate. His imagination took him where Kanda’s arms were around him. His warm hug enfolded him like angel wings. Then felt the brush of his boyfriend’s warm hand on his cheek and Allen looked into the pools of his deep blue eyes that drowned him with love and passion. Allen’s body started to calm as he kept his mind on Kanda, his lover, soothing him with his whispers of encouragement, and his sweet voice lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

A dull ache throbbed in Allen’s back muscles. The soreness was strong enough that it dragged him from his bizarre dreams. When Allen tried to move his body to lie on his side he felt stiff and hard as if he had died in his sleep and rigor mortis had set in. He stretched, curled inward then out as he tried to work the spasms out of his back until he felt looser.

 _How long did I sleep? It must be Christmas_. “Well, Happy Birthday, Allen,” he said, his voice laced with sarcasm. The scent of food drifted in the air which seemed to come from his right.

Carefully he slid an out stretched hand and blindly searched up and down on the concrete as he moved towards the smell—his efforts rewarded when his fingers touched a warm paper bag, grabbed it and brought it closer to him. Gingerly, he stretched a little further and his fingers touched a cold, wet plastic cup that had a straw on top and brought it to him also.

He shifted onto his side and pulled up to rest on his elbow which held him up while his fingers tore off the paper that surrounded the straw and felt for the opening on the lid. His fingers bumbled from being numb and cold, but he stabbed at the plastic top until the straw finally slipped through the small hole and into the cup. He brought the straw to his lips and sucked so hard that his cheeks caved inward as he gulped the cold, carbonated drink to quench his parched throat. It felt good.

Allen sat the drink down and opened the paper bag that smelled of French fries and hamburgers. He reached inside and snatched a hamburger off the bottom and ripped off the wrapping, practically swallowing the burger whole. Allen forced himself to slow down his gobbling of food and ate the next hamburger with the French fries and savored the flavors of food in his mouth.

He finished his drink and slurped what was left on the bottom of the cup before he sat it down in front of him. Allen fiddled with the plastic top when it dawned on him that all he had needed to have done was to take the plastic top off instead of trying to stab the straw through the small hole. Allen sighed at his lack of common sense. The ice chips that were left at the bottom of the cup he sucked on and the cool liquid glided down his throat—it helped to soothe the inflammation.

The urge to urinate had gotten stronger over the last fifteen minutes. His bladder felt it would burst if he didn’t relieve himself soon, but there wasn’t a bathroom in this hell hole so where could he go? An idea clicked in his mind. He’d use the large plastic cup. Allen undid his jeans and pulled out his cock before he knelt as best he could over the cup and peed into it. Thank goodness it was an extra-large cup. After he had relieved himself he eased his body back down onto the floor without hitting the cup and button and zipped his jeans closed.

Allen rolled onto his side and felt for the plastic lid with his hand until he found it and snapped it back on the cup. He hoped the cover would prevent a strong smell of urine in the confined space. To the left he wiggled until he felt the wall and placed the cup next to the concrete wall then slid back to where he thought might be the center and lay on his back. Allen stared sleeplessly into the darkness and wondered how a blind person got use to seeing nothing.

 _How long would they keep me down here?_ He couldn’t remember how long he was down here the last time as a toddler. It could have been only a few hours. To him it had felt like years as he laid in the darkness that surrounded him with rodents. How had his little body found the strength to continue to thrash and kick at the rats to keep them away? He did remember he had pissed his pants many times and held his bowel movement until he couldn’t hold it any longer which made the small space reek with feces and urine. But the memory of being released was lost…he must have been in shock.

But now he was older and he had confronted those fears and terrors that had been locked inside of him all this time. He felt as if a new inner strength had opened up within him, maybe from having to relive the nightmare from so long ago. With this new strength he thought of Kanda. Allen felt he could somehow deal with his situation better. Lying there he let his thoughts wander to the disciplines Kanda had taught him and decided he would put some of that practice to use—he meditated to clear his mind.

Since Allen’s kidnapping, over two weeks ago, Kanda has had a rough time of it. As much as Lavi got on his nerves, he had been a godsend in this time of crisis. Lavi never said anything negative about the situation and always kept Kanda’s hope that his beloved was still alive and would return home.

After the tragedy, it had been difficult for Kanda to resume classes, but he had help from his new friends who stayed by his side constantly so he wouldn’t be alone. Because being alone at school wasn’t good for Kanda. His mind would wander off with thoughts of Allen and Neah.

Any thoughts of Neah would produce a fury and hatred he felt towards the man which whirled within him like a tornado that took rise. Once, the turbulence inside him erupted in fencing practice and his anger released like a severe storm that hurled down torrents of rain with thunder and lightning and Kanda had fought with himself to regain control over the blind rage that blazed within him.

With time, his new friends were at a loss how to help their friend when he had these outbursts of resentment. It was Lavi who met with them and explained Kanda’s personality. They weren’t surprised to learn when Lavi told them Allen had been the only person who had broken through his cold, hard exterior. What worried Lavi was it felt like the old Kanda had snuck back to protect his inner pain without Allen being with him.

Where Kanda wanted to be the most was back home. He desperately wanted to go to Neah’s house and demand to see the bastard and confront the sleaze ball about Allen and Cross. His mind was determined to search for his boyfriend like he had threatened he would do to the detective, but the detective had made it plain to him to keep out of any trouble and to let the police handle it. He even threatened Kanda he would lock him up if he had to. The detective often wondered how his father kept the boy in line.

Kanda took his frustrations out on his foster father when he would call to check on him at school. The older teenager seemed to constantly snap and growl his disappointment about the detective’s lack of results at Tiedoll who stayed quiet on the other end of the line as his son ranted and raved. Kanda decided he was going home for the weekend to be with Tiedoll. The air suffocated him at school and he needed some space to breathe. It had gotten more difficult for him to concentrate of his studies because his thoughts were always on Allen.

For Tiedoll, David and his new boyfriend stopped over twice a week to make sure he was doing alright. David held Tiedoll in his arms many times to comfort him as his boyfriend watched them. David’s boyfriend wasn’t the jealous type and understood the two artists had been close friends before David had met him. That was one of the things he loved about him was his kind heart and the reassurance he gave to his friend, Tiedoll—not to give up hope—Cross would come home. For some reason, Tiedoll felt those same sentiments in his heart. He knew his partner was still alive and Tiedoll refused to believe anyone who told him about the chances of him being dead. Cross was not dead until they laid his body in front of him.

Unfortunately, the detective had not discovered anything with his search warrants that indicated that Allen or Cross had been at either house. The detective wasn’t stupid, not when his gut told him that Neah was a lying son of a bitch, even though there wasn’t any evidence to prove Allen or Cross had been in one of his houses.

He just knew the scumbag had the boy and probably Cross, whether Cross was dead or alive. This was going to take time. The detective had kept in contact with Tiedoll and Kanda if he heard anything. Kanda has needed extra reassurance that they were still on the case and that they still watched Neah’s house. The detective had figured Kanda would be more forceful with his demands and felt lucky the teenager had not pestered him. Little did he know Kanda took their lack of results out on his foster father.

Kanda feared what Allen might be going through, both mentally and physically, and it bothered him he could not be there to comfort his boyfriend. Neah had proved once before how he tormented and inflicted pain on Allen and the thoughts drove him to borderline madness. When he thought of Allen and him together as they were before his kidnapping, Kanda would spend many sleepless nights as he stared at his boyfriend’s portrait on the wall that he had brought back home from college.

He had even bought one of those lights that went over pictures frames and kept it lit all night, so whenever he woke he could look upon his love’s beautiful face and wished he was there next to him. Kanda had reread his lover’s note over and over until he had it memorized. Unconsciously, he would rub his beaded bracelet—the one Allen had painstakingly collected all the beads after Alma had cut it—and in a daze felt as if he was in some sort of nightmare that he couldn’t wake up from.  

At night Kanda craved his lover’s touch. Sometimes when he came home on the weekends he would lock himself in their bedroom at night and they made love in his memories. His imaginary Allen moved his warm, sexy body against him. His lover would always stroke his cock with the right amount of pressure, just the way he liked it. The rhythm of his strokes on his cock allowed him to feel some relief in his body, but the fantasy would be broken before he could climax with visions of Allen being tortured.

So instead he fell asleep at night restless as he yearned to feel Allen’s soft, smooth skin under his finger tips and his warm body curled into his. The bed was big and empty without his boyfriend sharing it with him, and when he reached over in his sleep to cuddle Allen, Kanda found nothing there—his heart broke again into pieces.

The raven hair teenager thought of his foster father and how this crime had affected his life. It was worse for him because he knew Cross had been shot and possibly dead. At times Tiedoll moved day-to-day like a robot unaware what was happening around him. Kanda worried when he was at school that something would happen to his foster father while he was in that state of mind. The only thing that relieved his worry was David and his boyfriend who stopped by once or twice a week to check in on him.

His foster father’s paintings had also taken on a different style since Cross went missing. These paintings appeared to be darker, deeper as if it came bubbling out from his mourning soul. Interestingly enough, many people identified themselves with the paintings while others were intrigued with the aura the composition gave off that pleased each individual’s needs. These new paintings sold faster than any others he had ever painted and luckily kept him busy, but not necessarily at peace. There would be no peace for either of them until their lover’s came home.    

* * *

**To be continued…**


	62. Allen's Music

* * *

Allen had been trapped in his confined prison for three weeks. Three weeks of smelling his own feces and urine had him gagging on the stench. His stomach had churned and soured and the acids of his bile rose into his throat burning it. Now, instead of being cold, his body was hot with sweat that beaded on his forehead and trickled down into his eyes which caused them to sting. He couldn’t eat. When he did consume food left for him his stomach and abdomen writhed and twisted with sharp pains that made him vomit everything that was in there until he had nothing more to vomit which consequently turned to dry heaves.

At the end of his third week, Allen came down with a serious illness and lost consciousness. Whomever had been asked to watch over the British boy never showed up again until the end of the fourth week—with Neah. When the wooden floor door opened to the confined space a repugnant stench gusted up attacking their nostrils along with dozens of flies. They repelled backwards and put their arms over their noses and mouths the odor was so foul. Neah leaned forward to look down inside, his nose and mouth still covered by his arm. He saw that Allen’s last week’s worth of meals were left untouched and had spoiled. He was soaked with sweat and his face was red with fever as he laid in his own vomit, urine, and feces.

“I asked you to take care of him not kill him, you moron! I didn’t mean for you to keep the damn kid down there the whole time I was gone,” Neah cussed, his fury unleashed on his numbskull employee. “Get him the hell out of there and bring him upstairs to one of the bedrooms then get one of the butlers’s to bathe him…and clean up this mess!” Neah and Tyki had stayed on the east coast for the last month to not draw attention to him as he was still a suspect in Allen’s kidnapping, but he didn’t expect to come home and find this.

Two hefty men came into the room and pulled Allen out of the hole and placed him on a stretcher then brought him upstairs. One would have thought the butler would have been repulsed by the malodor and foulness of the boy’s body, but instead he ordered the two men to bring Allen into the bathroom and asked them to step outside for a moment.

The butler took a trash bag out from under the sink cabinet and carefully removed Allen’s filthy clothes and dropped them into it. Once Allen had been stripped, he called for one of the men who stood outside the door to come in and place Allen into the bathtub. He dismissed the other.

Carefully, the butler rinsed the filth from Allen’s pale, thin body then rinsed the tub of any dregs that remained. He filled the tub with warm bath water and gently washed Allen and his hair. Allen never woke but mumbled Kanda’s name. Finished, he emptied the tub and took the hand sprayer and rinsed Allen and the tub of any residue left before he took one of the large heated bath towels off the warming rack and patted Allen’s skin and hair dry the best he could.

“Could you come back in please?” the butler asked the man who stood outside the door. The large man entered the bathroom and lifted the boy’s limp, frail body out of the tub into his arms and carried him into the bedroom.

A large bed had been turned down with fresh, crisp white sheets and the man placed him down gently and held Allen while the butler dressed the ill teenager in clean pajamas before he was dismissed. The light fluffy duvet cover was pulled up around Allen’s shoulders and the boy looked comfortable.

Satisfied, the butler walked over to the large windows and tugged the heavy drapes close enough to darken the room but still see before he went back into the bathroom and filled a small tin basin with cold water. Along with the basin he brought a facecloth into the room and sat it on a mahogany nightstand next to the bed and soaked the facecloth. He sat on the edge of the bed and wrung it out, then folded the cold cloth and patted Allen’s forehead to help sooth his fever.

The butler was a young man, twenty-five years of age, with long, straight blond hair that was braided and hung down his back with blue eyes. They were a different shade of blue then Kanda’s, more like a clear blue sky where Kanda’s were more sapphire. He was taller than Allen but not quite as tall as Kanda. His beautiful, lissome body paired well with his shapely facial features that were delicately sculptured—the man was handsomely attractive.  

He looked down at the beautiful teenager who was still attractive even with the red scar on his face that his uncle had placed there himself...he remembered the smell of burnt flesh. Allen looked so innocent and he called out to someone he cared about in his fevered state. Allen Walker, the adorable, beautiful toddler Cross had finally came to rescue from his sinister uncle on the same day Neah had branded the toddler. Now he has brought the boy back, as a teenager.

Back then, he was the one who basically took care of and looked after Allen. It had been horrible to watch the torment his father’s employer’s son had put the little guy through after Mana had died. Neah’s father was devastated by his eldest son’s death and went away to visit other family members, leaving Neah in charge at the age of twenty. Neah’s father had no idea what his youngest son was doing nor what a vicious young man he had turned out to be.

The patriarch of the family wasn’t aware Neah had taken Allen, or that he had branded the toddlers face. It was when Neah had branded the young tyke that had made the man vomit. Not that he was a man at the time, he was only twelve years old and his father had been the butler. Overwhelmed with what he had witnessed, he had cried out in protest to what Neah was doing to the toddler and screamed at his father’s employer’s son to the point Neah had him taken away…to the cold, dank bowels of the manor.

It felt like yesterday when he had stood and shook like a leaf while the disgusting men chained him with his arms stretched out like a crucifixion. One man grabbed the front of his shirt and ripped it from his skinny body as his sharp nails painfully scraped down the front of him. He was frightened about what they were going to do to him. His punishment was to be a lesson to never speak about what Neah did and sworn to secrecy to never tell another soul what happened in this house when the patriarch was away. If he should fail in doing so, then Neah would bestow on him more of what his punishment was to be.

What was his punishment to be? His answer came soon enough when he felt the burning sting as the whip’s leather slashed across his back, a pain beyond anything he had ever experienced in his short life. The ordeal was so intense he didn’t know how many times the whip had struck him, only the sheer anguish it caused him.

He was very young and his body was small and thin; it wasn’t long before he had lost consciousness. When he had woken he was lying on his stomach and the burning, stinging misery of the lashes had calmed down to a more tolerable pain. His father had sat next to him on the bed and placed the last bandage over the salve on his back. It had been the first time he had ever seen tears in his father’s eyes, or heard whispers from him pleading not to do what he had done again…and he hadn’t.

The butler brought himself back to the present and looked down at the unconscious teenager who had always made him feel he needed to protect. “Allen Walker, you have a very mean, corrupted uncle and I fear what he has planned for you,” he said quietly, almost a whisper. “I couldn’t protect you back then, but this time I will do all that I can to protect you.” _But, where was Cross? Wherever you are Cross Marion I have faith you will return to save this young teenager you had taken under your wing for Mana._

 

As for Kanda, time wore on as weeks turned into months of anguish. The detectives still had no leads to where Allen and Cross were. When the detective had some extra time he sat unnoticed in his car near the entrance that led to Neah’s mansion. The only thing that had been reported of any use was a month after the kidnapping when a doctor visited the mansion. The doctor could have possibly been called for Cross or Allen but once again he had no proof. His gut still told him one or both of them were in that house somewhere.

It was now March and Kanda had been accepted into the fencing program at the highest skill level. His training would be for the next six weeks with the Master along with two other students accepted into the class…surprisingly one of those students was Alex. They happened to be the two strongest fencers on their team. One would never have guessed Alex as a strong individual with strength, or have enough stamina to make it through a timed match. Even though he appeared weak and his opponents expected him to delicately hold the epee’ in his hand, they were always astonished by the strong grip he held on the hilt.

Alex was deceiving that way. Once this young man was on the mat there was nothing delicate about him. His whole character changed to a fierce opponent where his assaults and attacks were robust yet steady and balanced. Many times he used an unconventional parry that astounded many of his opponents as he held the blade behind his back pointed down. Kanda admired the skill and grace Alex displayed and was pleased when he overheard instructors mention that Alex was _almost_ as good as he was.

The time spent in the program helped to calm Kanda’s emotion and he absorbed himself into the rigid regiment required. The time was not wasted as Kanda’s skill level progressed. At the end of the program, they held a demonstration for the parents. Tiedoll was impressed and proud of Kanda’s achievements, which felt good to hear from his foster father, but it would have been much more special if Allen had been there to share it with him. Kanda missed his boyfriend’s energetic excitement and how his face would beam like sunshine with that beautiful wide grin that always stole his breath. The pain still deep in his heart, he unceasingly yearned for his boyfriend.       

The next six weeks were grueling with fencing matches, homework and studying for final exams, but finally his first year of college came to a close. Tiedoll picked Kanda up with his stuff when school had ended for the summer. Even after the finally fencing matches the team had stayed the first week of June to compete in the finally tournaments—the same one Kanda had taken Allen to. The college won again this year, but it was not as exhilarating as last year when he shared it with Moyashi.

Nothing was the same without his other half with him. Never would Kanda ever lose Allen again after the heartbreak they have gone through with this frightening situation. So now school was out and it would be a lonely summer if it took any longer to find his beloved.

On the way home, Tiedoll was the one who kept the conversation going as he drove. Kanda was unresponsive, deep in his thoughts, so eventually the conversation had died into silence the rest of the way. When they pulled into their driveway, Kanda couldn’t have felt happier than to be home again and away from the school where Allen was to have shared with him the last four months.

Once inside the house, he dropped his duffel bag full of dirty clothes by the stairway just like he has done since he started college and went immediately to his bedroom. The door was already open. He walked in, scanned the room, and then tossed his knapsack into a corner. Kanda collapsed into his desk chair and sighed. He glanced at Allen’s note and picked it up when another dried rose petal fell onto the desk—the rose Allen had left for him. _Neah had to mess up at some point_ , he thought. He needed Moyashi, the other half of him back to take away this empty void inside of him…to complete him…he had never given up hope of finding him.

Tiedoll still painted his dark, haunting landscapes and whatever other images came to mind. Sometimes his paintings had an even darker, more mysterious aura than his first paintings had. Kanda had no idea what was going on inside of his foster father’s mind, but he looked at his artwork and wondered if Tiedoll was reliving what he had felt the first time Cross had left him. Maybe he had drudged up those old wounds to exorcise them from his mind and soul through his paintings.

Kanda walked over to the closet to search for a clean shirt to wear and finally decided on a blue one. When he pulled the shirt off the hanger his eyes rested on the gift Allen had bought him for Christmas. His present for Allen sat next to it on the shelf. He had vowed he would not open it until his beloved came home to him…and he would come home.

Kanda never dreamt that their love would be put to such a drastic test. His love for his boyfriend never wavered, not even once. There were guys at school who tried to take advantage of his situation and came onto him, but evidently didn’t get the memo that the Asian teenager was unavailable. Kanda threatened to put his fist down their throats if they dared to touch him. If he was extremely tired he just shunned them for not one of them would ever hold a candle to his Moyashi. Now that school was out for summer he would be able to work harder at finding Allen.

He was frustrated the detectives hadn’t found any leads or the whereabouts of Allen or Cross and decided he wasn’t going to sit around any longer to wait for some results. The only thing he could think of doing right now was to go to Neah’s mansion and confront him. He didn’t care anymore what the detective had told him about not interfering with the investigation.

“Tiedoll, are you going to be using the car?” Kanda asked innocently. He didn’t want his foster father to know what he was up to and he especially didn’t want Tiedoll to call the detective.

“No, but you know I still worry about you going off on your own with Allen and Cross missing. Plus it’s late in the afternoon,” replied Tiedoll, a deep frown on his forehead.

“I’ll be alright, Tiedoll. So, can I use the car?” he asked again. He wasn’t sure if his foster father would let him take it. If not, he would walk, or see if a bus went in that direction.

“Well…okay, but be careful while you’re out alone. Heaven forbid if you ran into Neah. If you do run into him…scream for help,” he said as he tried to make light of their situation. Tiedoll sighed, he understood he couldn’t keep his son locked up in the house forever and allowed him to take the car.

“Thanks Tiedoll,” Kanda quipped. Yes, thank goodness, he didn’t want to have to bum a ride from someone if the bus service didn’t go that far. On his way out he grabbed his knapsack and car keys. He realized he would be in a world of trouble if the detective ever found out what he was about to do. Kanda scoffed at the thought.

Excitement rushed through him with the possibility he could discover Allen was there. He would show the detective that he found Allen on his own. Kanda backed out of the driveway with his mind on his plan when he almost hit the car on the other side of the street and slammed on the brakes. He has never done anything like that since he had learned to drive. His heart skipped a beat when it happened.

Kanda was lucky Tiedoll hadn’t heard the squeal of tires from within the house or his foster father would have been running out of the house toward the car screaming if he was all right. Once his heart had a moment to calm he drove away.

It turned out to be quite a drive from his house to Neah’s. He had forgotten how far it was and how long it would take him to get there; nonetheless he was determined to do this. Kanda had to know if there was any chance Allen could be in that despicable man’s house.

He turned onto the road that lead to the mansion and stopped just before he got to the driveway’s entrance and got out. The tall brick wall appeared to surround the parcel of land and the house sat high enough you could see the top floor of the mansion from the street. There wasn’t any activity he could see happening around the outside of the house.

Kanda got back in his car. It would be a lie if he said he wasn’t nervous or slightly afraid, but if Neah was there, he would see none of what he felt and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “Okay, let’s do this,” he muttered. With the car in drive, Kanda made his way to the entrance and drove up the long, curvy driveway.

Once in front of the house he placed the car in park and got out. He lifted his body and stood straight and tall, his shoulder’s squared, his head held high. His strides were graceful and smooth; his carriage conveyed an aristocrat attitude with a distinct ambience of conviction. Kanda subdued his anger and kept control of his emotions, just like he had learned to do from the Master.

The large front door loomed ahead of him as he walked up and rapped loudly with the knocker. Allen’s butler was nearest to the door and calmly walked over and opened it. He knew Neah would be out quickly to see who it was. The butler opened the door with a pleasant smile on his face. Kanda checked the attractive young man over and made sure he’d be ready if he was faced with a contentious employee of Neah’s, but the man appeared to be docile in his manner that fit his handsomeness. “May I help you?” he asked in an amiable tone of voice.

“Yes, I’m Yu Kanda and I wish to speak to Neah Walker about the disappearance of Allen Walker. Is he in?” Kanda asked firmly with a boldness that suited the young man.

So, this is Kanda, Allen’s boyfriend that his young charge was in love with. He could see what attracted the young teenager to such a fearless man and Allen well deserved to have such a man love him so deeply as to risk his life to come here. This young man was very lucky to have captured the sweet heart and soul of Allen.

Neah marched into the entry taken aback to see Kanda standing there. The front door had not been closed behind Kanda when he had entered the house and the light illuminated around him making him seem like a large shadow of a man that stood in his foyer. The kid had guts he had to hand him that. In the background came a faint sound of a piano playing and Kanda gasped.

“I know you have Allen here and I want him back, Neah Walker.” Kanda didn’t mention the faint music in the background afraid Neah would kick him out before he had a chance to find out anything more. He heard the last loud chords Allen banged out before there was silence.

“Butler, please go take care of the problem in the back of the house,” Neah ordered the man. The butler wished there was a way he could alert Kanda that Allen was indeed here. All he could do was look worried at the young man behind Neah’s back and hope he might interpret the meaning behind his concerned frown.

But now he had to get to Allen and stop his playing or Neah would punish him for no reason. The blond butler scurried off to Allen. His employer would take care of Kanda who considered the boy a problem. Neah would have preferred to kill the insolent teenager, but he knew that would only bring the police down on him and he didn’t need that until Allen had signed the document.

“Well, well, what do we have here? Mr. Yu Kanda. Now what brought you all the way out here for a visit?” he asked nonchalantly.

“You know why I’m here, Walker,” Kanda growled. “Where is Allen?”

Neah’s head tilted to the side and glanced at Kanda with narrow, deceitful eyes that glowered at him. “Allen? Ah yes, I heard he had been taken by someone. It was a shame for me because I needed him to sign those documents and I’m not sure what would happen if he turned up dead,” his devilish chuckle echoed in the grand foyer.

“If you hurt him, or lay a hand on him I’ll kill you with my bare hands, Neah Walker. I know he’s here so let him go,” Kanda threatened and demanded Allen be brought to him.

Neah had his arm across his chest and the other arm’s elbow rested on top as he rubbed his chin then flicked his fingers ignoring Kanda’s demands. “My, my, what an imperious young man you are, but Allen isn’t here so you have wasted you time coming,” Neah said, flippantly and made light of the situation.

“Damn you, Neah!” Kanda roared and stepped forward to throttle the man, but someone caught his arm and yanked him back. Instantly he was ready to clock the person who dared to land a hand on him.

“Shit,” he whispered when he stared into the angry face of the detective.

“Oh, hello detective, you are just in time to escort Kanda out of my house. He’s a demanding little bastard, but I simply cannot give him what he wants.” Neah appeared bored with Kanda and yawned to emphasize his point.

“Kanda was just leaving, Mr. Walker. I’ll walk him to his car,” the detective replied through gritted teeth.

“Well, good-bye, Kanda. Hope you have better luck in finding your boyfriend,” Neah taunted the young man as he watched the detective grab Kanda’s arm and walked him outside.

Once they were near the detective’s car his partner got out. “Give me the keys to your car, Kanda. I’ll have my partner follow us back to your house so you and I can have a little chat…privately,” the detective groused and Kanda handed over his keys.

“What the hell were you thinking, Kanda!” the detective yelled at the raven-haired young man when they were far away from Neah’s house.

“What was I thinking? I was thinking of Allen locked up in that house with a madman doing unspeakable things to my boyfriend, you moron!” Kanda snarled, striking back at the detective with venom in his tone.

This was the wrong way for the detective to approach Kanda. He understood what the boy had been through and he really should have expected this to happen long before now. “I’m sorry I yelled at you, but Jesus Kanda, that man is dangerous and the last thing your father needs is to lose you too,” the detective tried to reason with the angry young man.

“I know he doesn’t, you don’t have to remind me. Allen is in that house, detective, there is no doubts in my mind about it…” Kanda affirmed steadfastly.

“How would you know if he was there or not? You only made it to the foyer,” he countered, crossly.

“I know, because that was Moyashi playing the piano in the background. Neah wasn’t aware I recognized the song he was playing. Moyashi had started that song for me,” Kanda declared, a glint of satisfaction shone in his eyes.

“Plus, there was something about that butler’s look…it was a worried expression when Neah told him to “take care of the problem in the back of the house”. I’m sure it was where the music came from and where Moyashi might have been,” Kanda said, half to himself and half to the detective.

“I see. I doubt the judge would issue me a warrant base on that information but I’ll give it a shot. Remember there are no guarantees it will work,” the detective replied. _Why the hell do I let myself get into these situations with this kid, but if he was right, then that could mean life or death to Cross’s son_. Though now he worried if Neah would move Allen to a different location.

Kanda had not realized it was twilight and looked up at the crescent moon rising in front of him and thought of Allen. He sat quiet the rest of the way home absorbed in thought. Now he knew Allen was alive. His heart had swelled when he heard the song Allen had written for him. He didn’t want to get his hopes up that the warrant would be issued based on what he had said, but if it wasn’t approved then he had to work on another plan to get Allen back. _If only Cross was here_.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	63. Crescent Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Strong Theme

* * *

It had taken a month for Allen to recuperate from his illness, which had been severe enough Neah had to call the doctor. After the doctor examined Allen he left an antibiotic for the butler to administer to him every four hours.

The doctor was a man in his sixty’s. He was tall but solid-bodied whose face was flushed and had spider veins on his cheeks and nose as if he had been a prodigious alcoholic drinker. It was obvious the timorous physician had been paid off by Neah to keep his mouth shut about Allen being there, because the man was jumpy and nervous with every noise he heard. The whole time he had been in the room he repeatedly looked over at the door as if he expected someone to walk in, or perhaps wanted to flee the room altogether.

Once Allen’s fever had broken he learned that his butler had been the one who tended to him as a toddler. Allen held no grudge against the man who couldn’t protect him so many years ago, for he was only a child himself. In fact, Allen was amazed the boy had such courage at the early age of twelve to stand up to his uncle where he was seventeen and afraid of him. His butler’s name was Link.

While Link tended to Allen’s needs the attractive blond butler asked him who Kanda was. It was the only name Allen had cried out during the time he had the fever. Through many tears Allen told him about Kanda and their relationship. Now, when the teenager had an emotional breakdown and wept for Kanda, his butler would hold and console him in strong warm arms. For someone who had once been tortured by Neah the butler had an incredible passion for others.

With what Link had told Allen, it was his father who had been there to help him through the ordeal with Neah. His father damned Neah behind closed doors and explained to his young son not all people were like Mr. Walker. He had also emphasized it was perfectly normal to have the hatred he felt inside for the man, but it was not acceptable to take that hatred out on others and to continue to show compassion. This was one of the many virtues his father had taught him while growing up and readied him to take over as the next butler per Neah’s orders.

Through the months that followed Allen’s illness, Neah had badgered him to sign the document to give up his inheritance, which the teenager continued to refuse to sign. His uncle would let the subject rest for a week before he would try again using that sickly sweet voice and ostentatious manner. It seemed his uncle was not in any hurry to break him. It must have been his sadistic personality to draw this out for so long. Long enough Allen had missed Kanda’s twentieth birthday.

The one thing his butler had miraculously done for Allen was talk to his uncle about allowing the teenager to continue practicing the piano. It had been a godsend to be able to have something that kept his sanity. He could pour his penned up emotions he had for Kanda into every piece he played as he yearned for his boyfriend. Being apart from his lover practically killed him with the thoughts that whirled in his mind about what Kanda was going through. His love for the Kanda was what held the teenager together.

Allen rolled the beads on his bracelet Kanda had given him between his fingers as he remembered his lover’s words on that Christmas Eve. Kanda had thought, at the time, he might have sounded a bit melodramatic, but looking back he wasn’t. _If anyone should try to break us apart, for any reason, by lies, threats, or kidnapping one of us, always remember I am with you and we will find each other again, somehow. Never give up hope._ That night, Kanda had voiced he had been afraid of losing him one day, but they had vowed they would find each other if that happened. Allen would not give up hope he would be held in his lover’s arms once again—being hugged tightly.

It was those thoughts that stayed with him one early morning when Neah had called him to his study and sent his butler out on an errand. Each time he met with his uncle his voice would get harsher. Neah hadn’t hit Allen, yet, even though his patience had worn thin. On that particular morning, Allen had sat through another one of his uncle’s grueling session with being gagged and tied to a chair while Neah threaten him with violence if he didn’t sign the document, only to have Allen refuse once again.

“Sign the damn paper, Allen!” his uncle screamed at him, but Allen shook his head no. Though this time his uncle took his offensive insults to where it would hurt Allen the most.

“You are nothing but a piece of shit!” he growled hatefully. “You don’t deserve _any_ of my family’s money,” Neah yelled at the timid Allen who cringed. Unbeknownst to Allen, those cold, heartless words caused a sharp pain in his chest when his uncle called him “a piece of shit” and that he was not a worthy inheritor of his adoptive father’s share of the estate, but he held his emotions in check. He refused to allow his uncle see how much his words had affected him.

“Your kindness and joy sickens me. I would throw you out of my house if it wasn’t for that damn document I need you to sign. The only thing my brother felt for you was _pity_ , not love, because he told me many times he hated you…you scoundrel,” Neah growled deeply in his throat. His last statement fortified the revulsion he felt inside for the boy.

His uncle’s words had slashed his heart like a whip across bare skin. _Mana did love me! How could he say such cruel thing like that?_ He felt the unmistakable emotion of betrayal from his uncle. The words were powerfully sharp and bitter—they confused Allen—which was worse…his uncle’s physical abuse, or his draconian cold-hearted words that had lashed at his already emotional heart. A heart that felt raw and open with the pain of what Neah had said about his adoptive father’s feelings for him, even though he knew the words rang untrue. His torn heart was only held together by Kanda’s strong love for him.

Without warning, Neah backhanded him across the face hard enough that the chair tipped over sideways and crashed to the floor. His uncle signaled to one of his large bodyguards to pick up the chair that Allen still sat in and was tied to. The man lifted Allen and the chair as if they were a light piece of driftwood and righted the chair back on its legs to face Neah. His uncle’s face was flushed red from the rage that boiled beneath the surface and Allen knew he was treading on thin ice, none the less he held to his conviction.

It had been weeks since that incident and Allen continued to be exposed to his uncle’s abusive behavior and cutting words. Their sessions always ended with a whack from the back of his uncle’s hand across his face that left him with a bright-red welt that turned into a bruise. Allen knew if he signed the document his uncle would kill him, hell he would probably end up killing him anyway.

Today Allen finished the new composition he had started for Kanda months ago. The teenager’s finger’s rose above the keyboard and dangled them loosely before he dropped them and his fingers friskily ran to the left to the high tinkling keys. He gently rocked back and forth as his long, slender fingers broaden on the keyboard to reach the chords written on the page before him. The first part of the music was light and sweet. His fingers danced across the white ivory keys fluently as they rolled up and down the keyboard, and his limber body gracefully swayed side-to-side in rhythm with the delicate movement that resounded in the room.

Then the timbre of the music changed from a delightful, soft intonation to a contralto of somber notes that bombinated beneath his delicate fingertips, its sound created from the gloominess in his heart. The oppressed melody flowed into deep resonance of tones that rumbled under his fingers as they rigorously pressed up and down on the keys and his body rocked forcefully back and forth.

A loud, deep dark sound filled the room and reverberated off the walls. Allen’s fingertips pounded out strong, deliberate chords on the piano, lost in his anger of emotions that overwhelm him with the hell he was going through. Suddenly, Allen stood up and knocked over the piano bench in his fury as he finished the last three cords with the shake of his head and held the keys until the music faded away.

Allen quickly released his fingers from the keys, not knowing his boyfriend was in the foyer. He turned away from the piano and walked briskly over to the French doors and stared outside. Link had opened the door and saw that Allen had stopped playing and the piano bench was tipped over on the floor. His charge hadn’t seen him and Allen looked deep in thought. It appeared his charge was not going to play any longer and Link did not want to disturb him so, he quietly closed the door and went on to finish his duties.

The young teenager hadn’t heard the butler at the door, nor did he notice the beautiful gardens and the well manicured lawn in the twilight as he gazed outside. The one thing he did notice was the crescent moon that rose before him and stared at it with thoughts of Kanda. Allen had no idea that his boyfriend had been there and was now looking at the same crescent moon.

His eyes shifted back down to the glass pane. While he stood there he could see an image of Kanda who looked back at him. He placed his hand on the window pane and watched Kanda walk up and place his hand on the glass over Allen’s palm.

They looked at each other, love shone deeply in their eyes and their hands fanned out together with only the glass pane to separate them. Kanda silently mouthed, _I love you…come home_ , and Allen silently mouthed back the same sentiment, _I love you too, Kanda…I can’t find a way to escape_. A tear rolled down Allen’s cheek as one rolled down Kanda’s before he faded away. “Kanda, come back to me,” Allen whispered through his tears, “Please come back for me.”

Allen hadn’t heard his uncle enter the room. “I doubt very much you’ll ever see him again. He has probably gotten over you by now and moved on to another good fuck with someone else,” Neah groused. He hated hearing that kid’s name over and over and then to have that insolent Asian teenager show up here was more than he could bear. _If the damn brat would sign the paperwork I could get rid of him for good along with that arrogant boyfriend of his_ , thought Allen’s uncle.

Neah was lost in his own thoughts. He had not paid attention to the brat and didn’t hear Allen stomp over to him until the kid was in his face. “Don’t you _ever_ talk about Kanda like that again,” Allen spat at his uncle, the venomous poison coated his every word of his demand.

“Don’t sass me, boy,” Neah roared. His hand rose quickly to strike the boy, but was stopped just as fast when his hand was intercepted by Allen’s left arm blocking the slap. Allen’s right fist connected with Neah’s chin sending him stumbling backwards.

“Why you little fucker, you’ll pay dearly for that!” Neah shot back and rubbed his sore chin and hollered out to Tyki.

Several times over the past months Neah had ordered Tyki to keep away from Allen, but it had never deterred the threats from his cousin that he would one day fuck that pretty little ass of his. Even with the threat of Tyki Allen never flinched, and his eyes blazed openly with hatred at his uncle when the unscrupulous bastard entered the room and looked over at Neah—Neah’s eyes shifted to Tyki.

“Do with him as you wish,” Neah groused. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to Allen. It pleased him that Tyki would probably fuck the kid until he passed out. It’s what both those disdainful teenagers deserved to suffer within their relationship. He rubbed his chin which had started to show a bruise where Allen had hit him.

“Let go of me,” Allen shouted when Tyki grabbed his arm and dragged him from the room.

“Ah, I like spunk in the boys I fuck,” Tyki laughed hideously.

Allen tried to pry Tyki’s fingers from his arm that hurt under the pressure of his aggressor’s as they dug into his pale flesh. Then he grabbed Allen tightly around his waist and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes while the teenager kicked and screamed for Tyki to release him and the man climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Now Allen was frighten he wouldn’t be strong enough to fight Tyki off his body when he would rape him. Allen cringed inside at the thought of this crazed man touching him, let alone fucking him.

Tyki threw open his bedroom door and it banged loudly when it smashed against the wall and bounced back. He grabbed it and slammed it shut so hard the pictures on the wall tilted from the vibration. Tyki strode to the bed and tossed Allen on the mattress.

He immediately ripped at the teenagers clothes, all the while Allen struggled and screamed against his attacker, until Tyki had him stark naked. Allen freed one hand and cupped it over his cock and kept his hand there for as long as he could from the vile rapist’s sight.

“Oh, come on now, Allen, you used to show your dick all the time to Kanda and I’m sure you loved it when he fucked you,” Tyki’s devilish chuckle rumbled in his throat.

“Allen, can’t you see I’m hot for you. Come my little pretty and let me fuck your brains out,” Tyki’s deep voice said that made a chill race down Allen’s spine in fear. Tyki grabbed Allen’s wrists tight and held them down as he crawled onto the bed and pinned the teenager down with his knees, one on both sides of him and sat on his stomach.

Tyki undid his pants exposing his large, thick cock. His cock was hard and stiff with smeared precum on the tip. He wrapped his hand around it and gave Allen a show of how aroused he was to plunge his cock deep inside of him, or maybe his mouth—Allen shuddered at the thought. Then Tyki moved back and stood on the floor practically foaming at the mouth he wanted to fuck Allen that badly.

Once Tyki had removed himself from where he sat on top of Allen, the teenager began to move quickly backwards to escape Tyki’s clutches, but the foul man tightly grabbed hold of his ankle, dragged him back painfully and flipped him over. The repulsive fiend dug his fingers into his soft, pale flesh as he spread Allen’s gorgeous butt cheeks and revealed his opening. Allen cringed…there wasn’t going to be any preparation…no lubrication…which would rip him inside without it.

“Stop! Don’t you touch me! Let me go!” screamed Allen as he frantically grabbed at the bedspread to pull away and tried to kick his attacker. Allen felt Tyki’s cock on his entrance ready to breach him when Tyki’s bedroom door slammed opened against the wall, which startled his rapist enough he pulled away from Allen and quickly stood up—his pants opened exposing his cock.

“What’s the meaning of this, butler!” Tyki shouted as he put his cock back into his pants and zipped them. Allen took the opportunity to scramble off the bed and grabbed what was left of his clothes then slipped by Tyki and stood behind Link.

“Allen, go to your room and lock it until I come,” the blond butler ordered. Allen ran to his bedroom, his heart thumped as fast as he sprinted down the hallway. His hands shook clumsily with the door knob that finally turned in his hand. He shoved it open and stumbled into his bedroom than slammed the door shut—the sound echoed throughout the hall. Allen turned the lock and backed away, his eyes fastened on the door as if he expected someone to smash it in.

“Who the fuck do you think you are to come into my bedroom without identifying yourself, you peon,” Tyki snarled, his gravelly voice deep and menacing.

“You might want to keep your voice down so your cousin doesn’t hear you,” Link said calmly but firmly, not the least bit skittish.

“How dare you interfere,” Tyki growled. His dark eyes blazed with flames and his hand came back to strike the man.

“How dare I?” the blond butler quipped and blocked the slap with his arm then dropped it.

“If you ever try to touch that boy again I’ll be forced to tell your uncle where the five-hundred thousand dollars went that was on top of his desk before he had a chance to put it in the safe,” Link snickered. Tyki’s eyes widened, his mouth dropped open that someone knew he had taken the money.

Tyki collected himself, squared his shoulders and stood tall with an air of arrogance. “And how would you prove that? My uncle would never believe you,” he snorted, arms crossed over his chest with a defiant attitude.

“If you want to take that chance, fine, but I have pictures to prove it. My little insurance policy to keep you off Allen,” the butler’s voice deepen, threateningly, his blue eyes darkened the same as Tyki’s did when he was angry.

“You wouldn’t,” Tyki countered, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the handsome blond-haired man, not quite sure now if the man would seriously do it.

“Try me,” he quipped. His mouth formed a wicked smile with a gleam in his eyes.

Back in Allen’s bathroom, the teenager sprayed his violated skin with copious amounts of hot water and scrubbed his skin with soap and a facecloth over and over until it looked red and raw. It didn’t matter how much he scrubbed the red marks of Tyki’s fingerprints they were still imprinted into his flesh, marring his porcelain skin and the teenager’s emotions oscillated between fear and hatred for the man.

It had been a close call. If the butler hadn’t shown up when he did…he would have been raped by the abhorrent man. _Is this how Kanda felt when Alma raped him? His body violated and unable to scrub off the filth he felt on his skin? Pinned down helpless even as you try with all your strength to fight against what’s happening to you? Kanda would have killed Tyki if it had been him who rescued me_. Allen’s thoughts spun in his head.

He shut the water off and grabbed the heated towel off the warming rack and stepped out of the tub. The warmth of the towel wrapped around him soothed his aching body and he imagined Kanda as the source of his comfort with the warmth of his body surrounding him and held him tightly. “Oh, Kanda, I wish you were here to take me away from all this,” Allen said softly, his tears pooled at the rim of his eyes ready to spill down.

Allen patted himself dry and walked to his large walk-in closet and opened the doors. There weren’t a lot of clothes for him, a couple of pairs of jeans, underwear and three shirts now that Tyki had ruined his fourth one. He pulled on his underwear and a clean pair of jeans then tugged his white shirt off the hanger which made it swing back and forth. He donned the shirt and buttoned up the front as he walked out of the closet.

There was a rap on the door and he froze, the fear rippled through his body. “Allen, are you alright?” It was his butler. “May I come in?”

Allen’s dry parched throat strained to talk. “Yes, just a minute,” Allen replied with a raspy voice.

The teenager walked towards the door timidly. Carefully he unlocked it and opened it enough to peek through the crack relieved to see his butler and allowed him to enter. Link came into the bedroom quickly, shut the door behind him and locked it just in case Tyki wanted to barge in.

Allen started to tremble once his butler was inside. The handsome man wrapped Allen into his arms with a slight flinch from Allen due to his tender bruises. He gently pressed Allen’s head to his shoulder and petted his hair to sooth him. Allen missed being comforted like this and relaxed into the strong chest and arms of this gentle man. His thoughts once again wandered to Kanda and he closed his eyes imagining his lover held him. “Kanda,” Allen whispered. His heart ached for his boyfriend.

“You really do love this guy even after all these months you have been here. Never give up hope, Allen. You’ll see him again. He’s a very lucky young man to have captured your heart,” Link said. He felt the wetness seep through his shirt as Allen wept silently for his boyfriend. The butler remembered the gorgeous young man who had come to the house this evening looking for Allen. He had to admit the two made a handsome couple.

After a moment, Link pulled back from Allen enough to gaze upon his charges beautiful face. His fingers slid under Allen’s chin and tilted it up to look at him. Allen’s heart fluttered at the thought the butler might kiss him as he gazed at the handsome face and into those beautiful sky-blue eyes that stared back at him. _I want to kiss this boy who stole my heart when he was a toddler and then again now that he’s older. What is wrong with me? Allen’s in love with another man and a handsome, beautiful, fearless man at that_ , he thought and smiled.

Allen found his voice. “I miss him more than life itself. His love completes me,” Allen whispered. He pulled away from the warm embrace of this handsome gallant man and turned to hide his tears and wiped them away with the back of his hand. “Excuse me,” Allen’s hoarse voice cracked and he walked swiftly to the bathroom to wash his face.

It broke the butler’s heart when Allen mourned for his boyfriend. He had racked his brain for months how he could help the boy escape, but the place was so heavily guarded he couldn’t think of a way, short of getting killed. Allen came out of the bathroom without his shirt on and held it by the collar in his hand ready to put it on when the butler stopped him.

“Those bruises! Tyki did that to you!” Link erupted when he saw the deep red fingerprints that were turning into purplish bruises on Allen’s body from the man’s brutal attack. There were many on his upper arms and shoulders with a red discoloration that was around his waist. “Allen, please drop your pants and underwear and turn around.”

“What?” Allen asked flabbergasted.

“Please, I want to see if there are bruises on your backside,” he replied and understood the shock of his charge. _Maybe he thought I would want to make love to him which I would if he was not taken._

Allen turned around and undid his jeans and pulled them along with his underwear, down. This reminded him of the day Kanda had demanded he turn around to look at his shoulders and here he was once again…he had to expose himself and show his bruises. Wasn’t the shame enough?

“Oh, Allen,” Link uttered. “I have to take pictures of this…”

“What? Take pictures of me naked with these bruises on me?” Allen panicked. He didn’t want Kanda to see what Tyki had done to him.

“I’m sorry Allen, but if you ever get out of here this could be the proof needed to arrest Tyki or your uncle,” the blond butler said. It was true, it would be proof and he was sure the detective didn’t have anything to arrest either one of them or he would have done so by now.

“You’re right. Okay, but where are you going to get a camera?” he asked.

“I keep one in this room and in other rooms just in case there was anything I could gather for evidence,” he said and walked over to the high boy in the corner, opened a drawer and pulled out the camera.

“Allen, please don’t touch this camera after I put it back. I don’t want Walker to discover them. After I have taken these photos I’ll bring the camera back to my room to remove them and put them on a thumb drive. I keep them safely hidden,” the butler said and moved to were Allen stood.

The pictures taken were that of his buttocks where Tyki’s fingers dug into the sensitive skin to open his butt cheeks and his hips that were bruised from being grabbed and yanked. Link asked Allen to step out of his jeans so he could include his ankles as well in his whole body shots of his back and front. The discoloration from around Allen’s waist had already turned to black and blue marks under his skin that Allen hadn’t noticed before, but it explained why he had pain when he tried to button his jeans earlier.

Link walked closer to the naked Allen and stood in front of him. He reached his hand out and gently touched the fine light-pink line the switch blade had left on his neck when Tyki had sliced him. “Who did this to you?” he asked quietly as his gaze shifted and looked into Allen’s haunting silver-gray eyes.

“Tyki, at the college’s Halloween party,” Allen replied with a steady voice and looked the butler in the eyes.

Darkness passed over Link’s face and he quickly turned around so Allen would not see the hatred that burned in his eyes. “Allen, you can get dressed now.” Allen gladly did as he was told, but he was sure he had seen a shadow of darkness, deeper than just anger in his butler’s eyes and when Link had turned away from him, he swore he saw him tremble.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	64. Breakout

* * *

The pillow slipped from his face with a puff when it hit the floor. The brilliance of the florescent light’s luminosity, suffused Cross’s eyelids and roused him from sleep. When he opened his eye, the glare from the lighting above blinded him and he quickly threw his arm over them to block it out.

“Damnit, they never shut those damn lights off. How am I supposed to get any sleep if they keep them on all the time,” Cross grumbled. He sat up on his wide cot, snatched the pillow off the floor and threw it on the bed.

Cross had survived the gunshot wound. The bullet had passed straight through his shoulder. If it had been an inch lower it would have killed him, at least that was what he’d overheard from the men who held him captive. He had lost a great deal of blood and had a high fever for weeks, so he had no idea what had happened around him. If he had been in a hospital the recovery time would have been quicker, but all that matter was he had healed.

Over the past months, he worked at getting his strength back and exercised to be able to use his arm normally again. When his captors were home, he kept his workouts a secret by muffling the clanging of his chains with bedding material. If he didn’t, the man would come to the basement door and yell down to stop the noise, or he would be down to make him quiet.

Cross had tried that once and ended up drugged and unconscious for the day. Now, the only time he could do pull ups on the beam above him was when they both had left the house. As his arm muscles grew stronger the pull ups had gotten easier. Perhaps he had more strength now then he did before he was shot.

This wasn’t the first time Cross had been taken as a prisoner, but he had thought those days were over when he left the Black Order. Of course, these accommodations were better than any confinement he was thrown into during his past career. In this imprisonment, the cracks in the basement walls seeped wetness which gave the cellar a stale, musty smell. It was empty except for a walled off corner that held a bathroom next to where Cross’s cot was located. The dank basement had no windows, so he had no way to judge day from night or season to season.

Time meant nothing to him and he wondered if it was still winter or if spring had arrived. If it was spring, then his and Tiedoll’s anniversary of them being together for a full year would be coming up at some point, and he wouldn’t be there to celebrate it with his partner. Cross had wanted to ask Tiedoll to marry him on Christmas day and maybe be married on their anniversary date in the spring. His thoughts turned to the ring and wondered if it was still in the glove compartment of the car where Allen had placed it. That seemed so long ago.

He missed Tiedoll more than he ever thought possible. When he had the fever he dreamt often of his partner taking care of him, nursing him back to health. It was those dreams of his partner that kept him going, along with a vow he made to find Allen if he ever got out of there. _Jesus, what was Neah doing to Allen?_ Cross did not believe Neah would kill Allen, but he sure as hell wouldn’t be overly pleasant to him either, not if Allen still refused to sign the document. He worried about what condition Allen was in.

Cross’s heart also ached as he thought about the torment Tiedoll and Kanda must had gone through when they first heard what had happened to Allen and him. _That bastard was going to pay for what he has done to our family_ , Cross thought and his anger flared.

So, since he had gotten better and more aware of his surroundings, Cross kept track of the coming and goings of the two men who stayed in the house. If he could ever escape, it would be during one of the times when they had left.

He had only met one man, an attractive muscular guy, but he was not one of Neah’s bodyguards that he had seen with him at their house. As far as he could tell, the other captor was a man. Though Cross hadn’t met him, he had heard the second voice, which was masculine, and by the “ahs” and deep grunts from both of them when they were fucking each other. Their fucking, he must say, was quite exciting, and his thoughts would travel to the way he made love to Tiedoll.

At times, Cross took advantage of their moans and groans of pleasure and their lewd words they used. It wasn’t hard to imagine making love to Tiedoll during these times. He thought about his lover’s half-lidded bedroom eyes, and his soft hands caressing up and down his back and buttocks during their long, passionate nights of making love. He could still feel Tiedoll in his arms as he held him tightly after climaxing and they both floated blissfully in the afterglow. Even after being shot and held captive his desires for his lover never died.

Now that Cross had figured out the two men’s routine, he thought of ways he might be able to escape, but first he had to find something to pick the locks on the chains that bound his hands and feet. Everyday his captor brought food to him and he would look to see if there was anything on the tray he could use to pick the locks, but the man always brought plastic ware, paper plates and cups.

It had taken, in his time, another two months before an opportunity presented itself for an escape. As his captor did every morning, he brought Cross’s breakfast down to the basement. There were some papers on top of the food. When he sat the tray down he removed the papers on top and took the two by four to push the tray towards him. He stood up, not saying a word, and went back upstairs scanning the sheets of papers as he walked.

Cross heard the cellar door shut loudly as if he kicked it with his foot. Then he heard the normal routine of the two men getting dressed, but evidently they must have started kissing in-between because one of them said “not now”. But shortly he heard their heavy bodies bounce on the box spring then a moan.

Along with the moans came movement from the two on the bed that escalated until the bed creaked and bounced with each thrust. One of them cried out “harder and faster”. He also heard the word “fuck” more than once until the delightful sound of their climax. He was so bad that he enjoyed listening to their lewd love making sounds.

Finally the water in the shower ran for a few minutes before it was turned off. It wasn’t long after that Cross heard them scurry around getting ready to leave the house. A loud bang of the front door shutting echoed in the house and then the familiar sound of their cars started up and backed out of the gravel driveway before he heard them drive away.

Cross finished his eggs and bacon with toast. Their cooking wasn’t as good as Tiedoll’s. The coffee was the only enjoyment of his day other than his mental images of Tiedoll and thoughts of escape. When he picked up the paper coffee cup, a shiny object caught his eye. No way! There was a paperclip lying on the tray. The man must have removed it when he looked at the sheets of papers not realizing he had left it on the tray. He couldn’t believe his luck.

With breakfast finished he sat the tray on the floor like he always did. His fingers fumbled as he opened the paperclip and picked at the lock that held the chain around his wrists. It had been some time since he has had to do this, so it took awhile as he kept maneuvering the clip to reach the keyhole and steady it with his fingers. Finally he heard the wonderful sound of it click and the lock opened—what a relief to have the chains off! Immediately he went to work on picking the lock on the chain around his ankles.

Yes, it clicked! Cross opened it and removed the chain from around his ankles. Free at last. He stood and moved carefully forward to make sure his footing and balance was okay. It took only a few minutes before he got rid of the feeling his chains were still around his ankles, heavily dragging when he took a step. He stumbled a couple of times putting more force than needed to walk. Pleased with his progress, he headed for the stairs taking his time so he wouldn’t stumble again, until he made it to the top. To his surprise the door wasn’t locked.

Quietly he opened the door and peered into the room. No sign of anyone around and he stepped inside. His eyes had to adjust to the brightness of the daylight and sunshine, which was totally different from the basement’s florescent lighting that flickered half the time. Once his vision had adapted to the lighting he went room to room through the small house and looked in drawers in hopes of finding his belongings.

Luckily they hadn’t thrown anything out. When he opened the second drawer in one of the bureaus he found all his things—his cell phone, which of course was dead, his wallet, minus all his cash, and his keys. He quickly filled his pockets then swiftly walked to the kitchen.

Cross’s eye caught the opened mail lying on the kitchen table and shuffled through the envelopes—all of them had the same name and address and slipped a couple of them into his back pocket. He looked up scanning the rest of the kitchen and noticed the folded newspaper on the countertop, as if it was thrown there to look at later.

When he opened the newspaper he was astonished to see September first flashed at him in bold letters. That’s over nine months! He was floored it had been that long, but he wasn’t about to waste any more time hanging around there. He wanted to get back to Tiedoll and hopefully they had found Allen.

Cross walked to the telephone that hung on the wall and punched in the detective’s cell phone number. The detective picked up on the second ring. “Hello,” he said as if he was paying attention to something else when he took the call.

“Detective, this is Cross Marian…”

“Mother of God! It’s really you! Are you all right?” the detective sputter overwhelmed it was actually Cross Marian on the phone.

“Yes”

“Do you know where you are? Are you alone? Can you get out of there?” he fired off his questions, instinctively needing to get Cross to safety.

“Yes, yes, and yes. I’ve been held captive in a house at this address,” and Cross gave the information to the shocked detective.

“Holy fuck, I can’t believe it’s really you,” the detective swore. “We’ll be right over. Get out of the house now and find a place to hide, _away_ from the house until I get there. Got that?”

“Absolutely,” Cross said and hung up. He went to the back door, opened it and stepped out into the sunshine for the first time in nine months…he wanted to go home.  

Cross was safely hidden when the police and detective arrived and his officers surrounded the house. The detective looked around for Cross and spotted him first thing when he came out of his hiding place and they quickly walked towards each other. He grinned with a relief look on his face and shook Cross’s hand with a quick grip on his arm.

“Welcome back, Mr. Marian. It’s good to see you again and in one piece. Why don’t you sit in the front seat of my car while my officers check out the house,” he said, and directed him to his car and waved over two officers to stand guard by him.

Once the house had been checked by the officers, they signaled to the detective that it was safe to send in the forensic team. The team took pictures of where Cross had been held captive, and collected fingerprints from around the house as well as any other evidence they could find.

While forensics worked their magic, the detective called the precinct to have the name of the person on the envelope looked up and his work address. Once the team had found the other mans prints he would send a couple of officers to where the two men worked and have them picked up for questioning. He received a call back from police station within the next twenty minutes to let him know the name of the man. With the evidence of their fingerprints he could charge them for kidnapping and holding Cross as a hostage.

“Finish up here, George and let me know what your team finds. I’m taking Mr. Marian to the hospital to be examined,” the detective said to the supervisor of the forensic team then turned and walked over to Cross.

“Mr. Marian, I’m taking you to the hospital. I want to make sure you are all right physically, okay? Call it standard procedure,” he said with the cock of his head and a smile.

“Would you call Froi to let him know I’m okay and meet me at the hospital?” he asked, anxious to see Tiedoll again. Cross felt he’s waited long enough to see his partner with having to follow the detective’s protocols.

“Sure.”

On the way to the hospital the detective phoned Tiedoll and told him the good news about his partner’s escape from his captor’s and would be at the hospital. He wanted to make sure the red-head’s gunshot wound had healed properly and if there were any other physical problems. Cross told the detective everything he could remember from the day of the shooting and while being held against his will.

Cross was taken into the emergency room for a comprehensive examination. The detective went outside to the smoking area for a quick cigarette before he went back inside. He paced back and forth in the waiting room deep in thought when his partner showed up. Upon his arrival, the detective asked him to watch over Cross while he took care of some business and left. The detective hadn’t been gone but a few minutes when the doctor came out and told him he could go back and see Cross.

He stepped into the room and greeted Cross. Within seconds he saw Tiedoll’s relieved, joyous face enter the examination room. Tears streamed down his blushed cheeks, and his face was aglow with happiness, which made the detective’s heart leap at their reunion. It was a very touching scene.

“Cross!” Tiedoll called out from the doorway. Kanda hadn’t entered the room yet, but was not far behind his foster father.

“Froi,” Cross said softly with a sigh of relief. _He has lost so much weight_ , Cross thought. Tiedoll anxiously hasten into his partner’s arms and Cross hugged him tightly and buried his head into his partner’s soft, warm neck. Oh, how he’s missed the scent of his lover and how he felt in his embrace.

The detective’s partner wasn’t sure if the two would ever let go of each other until Tiedoll’s son scurried through the door just as happy to see the man. Tiedoll pulled away so his partner could see Kanda. Cross was blown away when the young man rushed into his arms and squeezed him tightly around the waist, and rested his head on Cross’s chest.

“It’s so good to have you back! Cross, Allen’s still missing…I know Neah has him…I heard him playing the piano,” Kanda’s joyous voice turned quickly to distress.

“Its okay, Kanda. I’m back and we’ll find him,” Cross promised. He had never been happier to hear Kanda’s voice except for the time when they almost lost him in the hospital after the car accident. He automatically stroked the boy’s long silky hair to comfort him and his heart gave him a sharp pain from the distress he heard in Kanda’s voice.

“We’ll find him, Kanda. Neah will pay dearly for what he has done to our family,” Cross whispered into Kanda’s ear so the detective wouldn’t hear him.

The doctor entered the room and Kanda pulled away. He had brought x-rays with him and placed them on a lighted board that hung on the wall before he turned to face Cross. Cross introduced the doctor to his family—minus the missing member—Allen. He greeted everyone. The mixture of joy and sadness filled the room, which the doctor had been exposed to his whole career, as doctors often are, and silently wished the family success in finding the youngest member of their family.

“Well Mr. Marian, your x-rays look good where the bullet had passed through. It has healed very nicely even if you didn’t receive hospital care. They must have brought in a doctor who knew what he was doing. Did they mention any thing about what your condition was? Have you had any problems with your shoulder after being shot?” the doctor asked.

“The only thing they said was I had a high fever and was out of it for weeks. They thought I wouldn’t make it. I couldn’t tell you more than that because I wasn’t awake during that whole time,” Cross answered, then looked at Tiedoll whose face had turned pale. Cross reached out and took Tiedoll’s hand and brought him closer to the bed. Tiedoll sat down next to him and Cross put his arm around his partner’s waist.

“Well then, you are a very lucky man, because without proper medical care you could have died from the infection, which is why I mentioned this doctor knew what he was doing…and the shoulder now?”

“After I felt better I started to strengthen the arm and shoulder on my own and I haven’t felt any problems with it since,” he replied. Tiedoll took his hand and Cross welcomed the comfort they shared.

“I’m going to release you. The best medicine for you right now is to go home with your family and rest. I would highly recommend you take it easy for at least three weeks or more. No going back to work at this time. Your body and mind need to reacclimate to freedom. We’ll send you an appointment time for a follow-up,” the doctor informed him, and shook each of their hands before he left the room.

“I’m glad you’re all right,” the detective’s partner said at the same time the nurse came into the room to have Cross sign his release forms. She handed a copy of the paperwork back to him when the detective came through the door with a smile.

“Well, I have some good news. Two sets of fingerprints found at the house were a match to the two men that held you captive and we have picked them up for questioning. The third set belonged to Neah Walker,” he said. His mouth lifted up to one side in a crooked smile but Cross didn’t look shocked.

“That means we can charge him with attempted murder and kidnapping. When we find Allen that would be two accounts of kidnapping, which would put him away for a long time. Oh, and there was a fourth set picked up as well which belonged to Tyki Mikk, so that guy was involved somehow in this too,” the detective said, more than satisfied with the results the forensic team had discovered.

A growl came from inside Kanda. “I knew that bastard had to be involved. He better not have touched Moyashi or there’ll be hell to pay,” Kanda’s deep voice rumbled with the same coldness the detective had heard months ago from the young man. When the detective looked at Kanda’s dark stormy eyes, he couldn’t stop the thought of what this young man would do to the person who harmed Allen. He smiled inside; he may even turn a blind eye to the event.

“But if Neah heard this information of his and Tyki’s involvement, it might make them do something terrible to Allen, maybe even kill him,” Cross thought out loud.

“That’s an excellent point, Mr. Marian. It could put Allen in more danger. It may be best to hold off on arresting him until we have Allen back,” the detective countered.

“But how long will that take? You have been looking for Moyashi over the past nine months. Even the judge wouldn’t give you the warrant to search his house when I found out Moyashi was there!” Kanda groused. After all he has done the authorities won’t do anything about Neah’s involvement. That’s one thing Kanda has found with this investigation, that the higher upper’s seemed to fear Neah for some reason. Maybe he has paid them to stay out of his way.

“We can talk about this later. Right now, Mr. Marian, I think it would be best for you to go home with your family,” the detective suggested. He had to give it some thought about the best way to get into Neah’s house to see if Allen was indeed there.

“That’s a good idea. Let’s go home, Froi. Kanda needs to fill me in on what has happened since I’ve been gone,” Cross said. Kanda looked Cross in the eye and felt relief that the man was home and safe. Maybe, just maybe, he would have some ideas where to go from here to rescue Allen.

Kanda drove them home. It was the first time the roles had switched and the two adults sat in the back seat as Kanda tried not to look in the review mirror while they kissed and hugged each other. It didn’t bother him, because that would be where he would be if it had been Allen who was found.

When they arrived home, Kanda quietly got out of the car. He left the two love birds alone to let them come into the house when they were ready. A police cruiser pulled up shortly after Kanda had gotten the front door unlocked and went inside. Kanda had gotten use to having an officer stationed outside their home and it didn’t bother him anymore.

Kanda went into the kitchen to find something to eat for lunch when he heard the front door open and close. Shortly the two came into the kitchen and Tiedoll started to the refrigerator. “Kanda, I’ll make something for lunch. Why don’t you and Cross have a seat at the table and discuss what’s been happening since his…” Tiedoll choked, he couldn’t say the words. He had known in his heart Cross was not dead and his vibrant body standing in their kitchen was proof of that.

Cross walked up in back of Tiedoll and wrapped his arms around his partner’s chest and hugged him tightly. “It’s all right, Froi. I’m home,” Cross said softly into his partner’s ear then placed a kiss on his neck. “Why don’t you make lunch and Kanda and I will talk.” Tiedoll closed his eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Okay,” he replied, not wanting Cross to release him. He wanted him to hold him forever.

The two took a seat at the table. Kanda told Cross about his house being burnt down on Christmas Eve. Cross wasn’t worried about the house. He would let the insurance company take care of that, so Kanda continued on to what else had happened since he went missing. Cross’s eyebrow raised when Kanda mentioned he went to Neah’s house and heard Allen’s piano playing in the back ground and that the judge would not give the detective a search warrant.

“That was a bold thing to do, Kanda. Facing Neah on your own was dangerous, but you did find out some valuable information. Unfortunately, the law had bound the detective’s hands in taking any action,” Cross said, proud of Kanda for taking such a risk for Allen. He knew he would always trust Kanda when it came to Allen.

“That was close to three months ago. Would Allen still be at the mansion? We won’t know unless we could get back into Neah’s house,” Cross thought out loud. Tiedoll looked at Cross and had a pretty good idea what his partner thoughts were.

“No Cross, don’t even consider that,” Tiedoll’s voice was full of worry.

“Sweetheart, you know me too well. I have to do something to find Allen, and Kanda has done a great job in scouting out the place. I need to know Allen is still there…and safe…Froi, I have to rescue him from his uncle,” Cross countered. He knew Tiedoll would worry about him, but as much as he loved the man he needed to get Allen back.

“All right, do what you must,” Tiedoll yielded with a heavy sigh.

“Neah’s probably already heard that I’ve escaped and his men are in custody. Who knows what he would do to Allen when he hears the news—if Allen is still alive.” Finally, he had said the words he had refused to say. Allen might be dead.

“No! He’s not dead! I won’t believe it, any more than Tiedoll could believe you were,” Kanda shouted from the pain twisting his insides. He refused to believe that Allen was dead.

“All right, Kanda…let’s talk about what we could do to get our Allen back,” Cross said reassuring his partner’s son’s emotions.

“Okay, but don’t you _ever_ say Allen could be dead again. Now, with the three of us, let’s come up with some sort of plan to get Moyashi back,” Kanda said firmly. He’ll do anything at this point to get his Moyashi back—even if it cost him his own life.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	65. A Hole in My Heart

* * *

Allen couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned for the better part of the night and now it was one-thirty in the morning. Finally, he threw back the covers and sat on the edge of the mattress rubbing his tired eyes. Pushing himself off the bed, he stood, and walked over to one of the large windows. His fingers gripped the heavy fabric of the drapery and tugged it open. Instantly, the bluish, silvery light from the bright moon above covered Allen and spilled across the hardwood floor.

The white-haired British teenager looked up at the full moon and his heart ached to go home. He didn’t know how much longer he would be able to hold on without Kanda by his side. The hole in his heart could only be filled by his soul mate, Kanda, and the fear he may never be with his beloved again clench tightly in his chest.

Every since Neah had heard about Cross’s escape and his minions being incarcerated, Neah had stepped up his abuse to force Allen to sign over his inheritance. For all Allen knew, Neah would end up killing him before he ever got a chance to see Kanda once more, let alone touch his lover’s smooth skin and his silky, black mane of hair as they made love.

Allen had fainted when he heard Cross was alive. At first, he thought it was another one of his uncle’s ploys to get him to sign the document when he realized his uncle was not joking and fainted. That was how his day had begun. The one thing Neah had neglected to tell Allen was that his guardian’s escape had happened just over a week ago. But neither Allen nor his uncle knew that Kanda and Cross had kept surveillance on the place since then.

In fact, Allen didn’t know while he stared up at the full moon, so was his boyfriend, Kanda, whose heart ached and desperately wished his Moyashi was home with him. Allen’s eyes burned with tears that rolled down his cheeks and his stomach gnawed with home-sickness and yearned for his lover.

Before hearing the news of Cross’s escape that morning, his emotions had all ready been in overdrive since his uncle had ordered him to be whipped. It was his first experience at being slashed many times across his bare back by a whip…that was three weeks ago…Neah’s way of expressing his additional anger at what Allen had done to his face with his fist and then sic Tiki on him. Allen’s back started to throb.

The door partly opened and his butler peeked in to see if Allen was comfortably sleeping, but instead he saw his charge over at the window. He quietly came into the room and closed the door. “Allen, are you all right? Does your back hurt?” the butler whispered to his charge and softly padded over to where he stood.

“Yes, it throbs something awful just like my heart does,” he whispered back. The butler came up behind him and gently placed his hands on Allen’s shoulders to comfort him. “I need him, Link.”

“I understand you do, Allen. Let me take a look at your back. I’ll put some more salve over the marks to ease your discomfort.” Allen turned from the window and stood in front of his butler. His teary eyes stared into worried sky-blue ones. This man has been a godsend to him and was the only person he trusted in this house. “All right, thank you.”

They walked over to the bed and the butler unbutton Allen’s pajama top and carefully slipped it off. Allen hung his head and the butler’s fingers lifted the teenager’s chin to have him look at him. Gently he wiped the tears that rolled down the boy’s cheeks with his thumbs. “These are not just tears from pain, but tears of longing for your boyfriend,” he quietly said, with a lump in his throat.

“Yes, they are,” Allen replied softly.

“Lie down on your stomach, Allen, and I’ll get the salve and bandages.”

Allen did as he was told. The butler returned shortly from the bathroom with first aid supplies and sat on the edge of the bed. Carefully, he removed the bandages and pulled Allen’s bottoms down pass the small of his back to remove the rest. “I’ll be right back.”

The butler went into the bathroom and brought back warm water and a facecloth in a tin basin. He sat it on the nightstand before he seated himself on the bed next to Allen. Attentively, Link cleaned Allen’s wounded back. Thank goodness the once red, swollen, and raw welts were close to being healed. Now there was a light yellowish, black and blue coloring underneath the thin red lines on his back.

At the time, Link had to have Neah call for the doctor again. The lashes he had received had broken through the skin and had become infected. The teenager had to be given another round of antibiotics and the doctor had left the extra salve for Allen’s wounds. Link gently patted his charges back dry and took the basin and towel back into the bathroom.

When he returned, he gazed at Allen’s slim body lying there half-naked and had to banish the thought of making love to him—immediately. Allen had a wonderful boyfriend that he loved deeply and he would never take advantage of his charge, he wasn’t like Tyki. Instead, he sat back down on the edge of the bed and started to apply the salve to the teenager’s back—a soft sigh came from the boy. This mere act of kindness quieted his nerves.

Link had reached Allen’s low back and he discreetly pulled Allen’s bottoms down even more to apply the salve. Allen didn’t protest the cool medicinal ointment must be soothing. Meticulously, the butler placed clean bandages over the emollient. He worked his way down Allen’s back taping the gauzes so they wouldn’t fall off when he was once again at his charge’s lower back.

“Do you mind if I check your buttocks to see if the bruising has gotten better? Has it still been uncomfortable for you to sit?” Link asked.

“Yes, it still hurts somewhat when I sit, but it has been better,” Allen drowsily replied. “Go ahead and check to see if they are healing.”

The butler’s hands pulled down Allen’s bottoms until his whole beautiful buttocks were exposed. Yes indeed, the nasty bruises that had formed three weeks earlier looked less severe. Carefully he smoothed his hand over the round bubble cheeks and his angry flared at Neah for marring this beautiful boy. “Is it sore when I touch them, Allen?”

“No, not with your light touch, only if you pressed firmer on them like when I sit,” he voice muttered into the pillow, ready to fall asleep. The butler pulled his bottoms back up.

“I’ll let you sleep now. The lenitive has seemed to have quieted you down. I’ll check on you in the morning,” Link said. He got up and covered Allen with the sheet then walked over and closed the drape before he headed towards the door to leave.

“Wait…” Allen mumbled.

“What’s the matter?” His butler’s voice sounded concerned.

“Don’t leave…would you mind staying with me tonight. I…I would feel safer if you were here with me,” Allen asked, not wanting to be alone with his nightmares and home sickness. “I miss Kanda so much.”

“All right,” the butler said, and sat down on the edge of the bed, tired. He wasn’t sure how he would get any sleep sitting with Allen for the rest of the night for he was already exhausted.

“Link, would you mind lying next to me…if you do…maybe my nightmares won’t come back,” Allen said groggily ready to fall off to sleep.

“Of course,” he replied. The butler stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed and removed his robe before he slid in under the covers with Allen. He lay stiffly on his back afraid to get too close to his charge, not wanting to invade his personal space.

“It’s all right to come closer so I can feel your warmth,” Allen mumbled, even though it wasn’t his lover’s scent he inhaled. The moment Allen felt the warmth of Link next to him, he thought of Kanda, and asked for forgiveness that he had allowed another man to share his bed before he slipped into a restful sleep.

The butler woke at his normal five o’clock hour and lay on his side. The young teenager had shifted in his sleep so he faced him, lying slightly on his side, his upper torso bare and inviting. Link looked into that angelic face of Allen’s and thought how wonderful it was to wake up with the boy next to him. Kanda was a very lucky young man to wake every day to such an incredible person. His blond hair fell across his face as he gazed at Allen and brushed it away before he sighed and got out of bed.

After he put his robe on he glanced one last time at the sleeping beauty before exiting the room. Tyki was near the top of the stairs coming home after being out all night and caught the butler leaving Allen’s room. “Oh, I see now…I can’t fuck the little bastard, but you can, butler?” Tyki angrily sneered at the man as Link walked down to his bedroom, which was next door to Allen’s.

“What a foul mind you have, Mr. Mikk. I was merely checking on Allen because he had been in pain very early this morning, not that it is any business of yours,” Link replied calmly. He was not going to fall into one of Tyki’s mind games.

Tyki chuckled with a smirk. “Sure, you keep convincing yourself you don’t have feelings for the boy.” Tyki turned and walked down to his bedroom.

The butler ignored the comment and went into his room to shower and change for the day. Who knows what would be on Neah’s sick agenda for Allen today. He only wished he could prevent him from hurting the boy further. It had been difficult for him when they had to call the doctor for Allen’s inflamed welts that had turned into an infection. It sickened him at what the monster had done to Allen and Link feared there would be more punishment like that one still to come.

He had to get the poor boy out of the house, though, he still couldn’t figure out how to do so. Neah has not even allowed him to leave the house on errands so he could call someone for help. He could only pray Cross would show up soon to rescue Allen now that the man had escaped. If anyone could save Allen it would be Cross.

It was midnight at Tiedoll’s house. Kanda and Cross were seated at the kitchen table with scads of papers haphazardly spread out in front of them. The plans to break into Neah’s house to save Allen had taken more time than Kanda had thought, even though he had kept an eye on the place and recorded information. Cross had investigated further this week which had held things up. He wanted to confirm Kanda’s findings. During those weeks before Cross escaped, Kanda had taken the time to log who came and went from the mansion and when the guards outside changed shifts along with their little habits.

Back in June, Kanda had gotten frustrated with the law when the detective was not able to attain a search warrant to Neah’s house. The detective had warned him “there were no guarantees”, but that hadn’t stopped him from giving it another try to free Allen from Neah’s clutches in July. Unfortunately, he had not counted on the detective’s partner on a stakeout that night and caught him while scaling the brick wall on the north side of the mansion.

It had been on his third attempt, sometime at the beginning of August, to save Allen that the detective had caught him, again. Though, this time the detective had given the young man a tongue-lashing and a night in jail that had deterred Kanda to push his luck any further—at least for the time being.

If he had been able to get to Allen he would have seen the bruises from his near rape from Tyki and would have beaten the shit out of him. Instead, he had spent those next three weeks before his foster father’s partner escaped doing surveillance at Neah’s place. But now that Cross was home he was more hopeful of succeeding in an effort to rescue Allen.

“So, what information do you two have that we could come up with a plan,” Tiedoll asked as he yawned and walked into the kitchen and over to the stove. He had slept better since Cross has been home safe. He placed the kettle on to heat water for tea.

Kanda had refused to go back to school at the end of August, or at least not until they had tried to get into Neah’s house to find Allen. There was no way he would have accomplished anything in his studies, so his foster father had agreed that Kanda could take off the first-half of the year from college.

Tiedoll refilled Cross’s coffee cup and got his midnight kiss from his partner who had left their warm bed around eleven-thirty, unable to sleep. Evidently, neither could Kanda. He brought over a fresh cup of tea for Kanda as well as for himself and sat down at the table.

Cross looked lovingly at Tiedoll as he thought of his partner’s Christmas gift that was still in the glove compartment in his car. It had surprised him that neither Kanda nor Tiedoll had gone through the car and found it, which was fine by Cross. The long, haired red-head had vowed he would not ask Tiedoll to marry him until Allen was home safe with them. He turned back to the discussion at hand after he sipped his coffee.

“Well, your son would be a great candidate for the Black Order, though of course we would never allow that to happen,” Cross quickly added with a grin at Tiedoll. “Kanda’s surveillance and recording over the past weeks has been outstanding, you should be proud of him, Froi.”

Tiedoll smiled at Cross and then his son and placed his hand over Kanda’s, “I am proud of him, for everything he has tried to do to find both of you,” Tiedoll said with pride in his voice. Another smile formed on Cross’s face.

“What Kanda found out was the hours the guards change shifts and the only regular deliveries to Neah’s house, which was a linen service. That truck shows up every Thursday around four in the afternoon. We double-checked it this week and he’s correct. The best part is it also makes a stop at the mansion next door to Neah’s place before it delivers to his home,” Cross explained. “Plus, I found a place to enter onto his neighbor’s property where it would be the closest to the back entrance to their mansion.”

Kanda unrolled a map that Cross and him had worked on after much legwork. It showed the layout of the surrounding area of Neah’s house. They had drawn on the map where each house was situated in relationship to Neah’s place, and the distance between them, which included all the driveways and access roads. Cross showed the notebook to Tiedoll that Kanda had recorded the daily activities in that the young man had hoped to find a pattern.

“This is interesting…it appears that the same doctor, when you two were first kidnapped, was called to Neah’s place again three weeks ago. I pray that wasn’t for Allen,” Tiedoll said with a deep frown on his forehead. “You need to get him out of there and soon, Cross.” He looked up at his partner whose eyes held worry and Cross put a hand over Tiedoll’s.

“Yes, we do, but I need your help with this, Froi. We’ve planned more dangerous missions in the past then this one. You’ll help won’t you?” he asked, his eyes pleaded to his partner’s warm brown ones. Tiedoll sighed. How could he ever say no to the man he loved and to bring their son back home.

“Yes, of course I’ll help.”

Kanda listened to his foster father and Cross discuss the information and looked over the map. They worked together with ease while they brainstormed ideas for the best way to approach a rescue for Allen. As he listened and watched the two adults conceptualizing, Kanda’s blinded eyes opened and he saw the compatibility and the blatant love between the two men. It must have been a powerful love they shared that brought these two back together—as powerful as what he felt Allen and his was.

After being separated from Allen, these past months, he couldn’t phantom the pain and suffering these two must have gone through for years before coming back together. That was never going to happen to Allen and him once they were back together again.

Even Cross and Tiedoll knew when they were young they were meant to be together and time never changed that part of them, no matter how hard they had tried to deny it. He wanted Allen with him forever, and intrinsically he knew in his heart that for him too, time was not going to change his feelings towards his boyfriend, because only he could fill the hole he felt in his heart.

“May I ask a question?” Kanda interrupted. Cross and Tiedoll stopped talking and looked over at Kanda.

“Of course,” Cross replied.

“When we get Allen out of that house, what’s going to stop Neah from hurting him, or to continue coming after Moyashi if they can’t arrest Neah? What is it going to take to stop this madness with Neah so Allen and I can have a normal life again?” Kanda asked wondering if the two of them would have to protect them from Allen’s uncle until the man died.

“From what I understand, Neah cannot do anything to get Allen’s inheritance after he turns twenty—even if he dies. But, I have not found out what we could do to stop him before that time. I was looking into different possibilities when Allen and I were taken, so I am not sure what options we have available to us,” Cross answered.

“I had even gone as far as to hire a private investigator in England to see if I could find out anything about Allen’s real parents. I was hoping to discover Allen’s real age that maybe he was older than what we originally thought, but the investigator hadn’t had any luck. It’s as if Allen’s parents never existed,” Cross explained.

“For some reason Mana had believed Allen was a year older than the orphanage had thought, but he never had any proof to back it up,” Cross continued.

“In December, I had asked Rita to investigate into Allen’s parents as well and she came up with the same dead-end. I have asked her recently to look into other possible ways that Allen’s inheritance could be sealed from Neah before he turns twenty. So far she hasn’t found anything, but it’s still early and she does this in her spare time. Right now my only two concerns are getting Allen back and to find a way to keep him protected until he turns twenty.”

“That’s more than another two years from now. When he gets home it will be all we can do to protect him. We can do it, but look how hard it has been over the past year,” Tiedoll pointed out. He didn’t say it to hurt anyone. He merely wanted to point out they all had to look at the struggle ahead of them.

“Let’s worry about that when Moyashi gets home. All I want to concentrate on now is getting him home safely and soon. It has been months and I’m afraid what his uncle has done to him all this time,” Kanda said. A pain stabbed his heart and his stomach rolled with fear at what that monster of a man was capable of. He wanted Allen back in his arms where he would be safe.

“He’s right, let’s get my son home,” Cross said. Finally, he admitted what has been in his heart for months—Allen was a son to him. Cross looked up at the clock. It was one o’clock in the morning. “Okay, we’ll do the rescue this afternoon. Now let’s all of us go back to bed. We’ll need our rest.”    

* * *

**To be continued…**


	66. A Test of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Strong Theme

* * *

Allen woke to another dreary day and rolled over to see if his butler was still in bed with him, which of course he wasn’t. They hadn’t done anything for Allen to feel guilty, but he still felt like he had cheated on Kanda having his butler spend the night with him. Though he had to admit, it was the first night in a long while since he hadn’t had a nightmare. Kanda would not fault him for that, would he?

Time seemed to have dragged with each day as depressing as his last. Often times, he wondered how Cross was doing physically and prayed that he and Kanda would find a way to save him from this godforsaken place. His uncle had not let up on pressuring him to sign the transfer documents of his inheritance. When he kept receiving the same “no” for an answer, refusing his uncle only made Allen’s abuse worse…now it was every other day to every day. Luckily, this week his uncle had been away on business, which had given Allen’s body a break, but not enough of one to completely heal neither his emotions nor his body—his back still ached.

Allen had noticed his butler’s concern over his abusive situation and instinctively knew the man felt helpless with not being able to stop the insane maltreatment. If he continued to interfere more than he has been, Neah would not hesitate to kill the butler and that wouldn’t do Allen any good. His uncle had not even allowed his butler to leave the house in months, so there had been no way for Link to get word to the police. They couldn’t even use the phones in the house because they were all tapped with Neah listening in on everyone’s conversations.

It had been months since his near rape incident with Tyki, but the foul man’s lewd remarks were unending—though his cousin had never attempted to touch him again. Allen didn’t know what dirt his butler had on him, but whatever it was, it had to be bad enough or Tyki would never have backed down.

Rumors about Tyke floated around the mansion among the servants that Tyki had taken to making trips into town to get his sexually kicks from teenage boys. Some of the boys enjoyed his cousin’s rough behavior while others were repulsed by it. If the rumor was true, Allen was infuriated with his cousin to no end.

Unfortunately, the rumor had been true. This morning his cousin must have had an uneventful night, because Tyki had taken his anger out on the gardener’s son, who was two years younger than Allen hitting the poor boy. With Tyki’s anger and abusive behavior things could escalate into something much more serious and very quickly. This behavior from his cousin became apparent after Neah had left for the week and was due back tonight.

The butler came back to Allen’s bedroom to make the bed. “Good morning, Allen. Did you have any nightmares last night?” he asked as Allen rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom.

“No, I didn’t, and I appreciated you stayed with me through the night. I hope you didn’t feel I was being childish about my nightmares,” Allen replied after shutting off the water in the sink and came back into the bedroom wiping his face with a hand towel. He turned slightly and tossed the towel on the sink vanity.

“Of course not, after what your uncle has put you through I would have nightmares too. Anyway, I was glad I could be of service to you in a time of need,” the long, blond-haired butler said and smiled at Allen. He had enjoyed every minute sleeping next to the beautiful teenager. “Now get dressed and we’ll go down for breakfast,” and he went back to making the bed.

While Allen finished dressing they heard a loud scream from the foyer. Heavy footsteps stomped up the stairs with an agitated person shouting to let him go and Tyki’s voice yelled back to, “Shut the fuck up, brat!” Allen bolted from his closet and met his butler outside his bedroom door as they watched Tyki carry the struggling young teenager into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. It had happened. Tyki’s anger had escalated into something worse.

“Link, please…stop Tyki from hurting that boy,” Allen begged his butler when they suddenly heard a high-pitched scream from the young boy behind the closed door. The butler’s face flushed instantly red with fury and rushed to Tyki’s bedroom door—Allen right behind him. Allen knew what the boy was going through, which enraged the teenager as he remembered what had happened to him.

Tyki’s door was locked and the wails and whimpers from the boy inside were excruciating to listen to. By the time the butler found the key, Allen was beyond furious and bristled like a wild animal ready to attack. The door flung open and slammed against the wall. Tyki had the young teenager face down on the mattress, his legs spread and the boy’s shirt and pants thrown aside. The teen was being rammed full force by Tyki—the boy’s anguish cries echoed throughout the open area in the hallway.

Link didn’t need to do anything but to comfort the boy after Allen’s rage released—an anger his butler knew Allen had, but had never surfaced until now. Allen yanked a surprised Tyki off the boy and his fist connected with the foul man’s jaw, then another quick jab to his stomach, doubling him over. This gave Allen the opportunity to give an upper cut under Tyki’s chin, which brought his head up and Allen’s nimble fist smashed Tyki’s face, breaking his nose and knocked him to the floor.

The white-haired British teenager bristled as he stood over Tyki breathless. He trembled, not from fear, but from the hostility he felt inside towards the man who had spurred him on. With deep breathes he calmed himself. Kanda had been right—his fighting skills took over when he needed to use them. _Thank you, Kanda_ , Allen silently sent his thanks to his boyfriend.

Neah, with two other men, stood in the doorway stunned. No one had known that Neah had just walked through the front door when he heard the fighting upstairs in Tyki’s bedroom. His uncle had immediately ascended the stairs hastily to see what the hell was happening. Allen had beaten Tyki with his fists and Neah looked at his crumpled cousin with his bloodied dick, a broken nose and a black-eye that started to swell, along with whatever other damage Allen might have done.

Shocked, his eyes shifted to Allen who panted hard from his explosion and the boy’s angry steel-gray eyes bored into his uncle’s. Neah pulled his eyes away from Allen’s to the boy who wept in the butler’s arms as he held the younger teenager—his bare body covered with a bloodied sheet. After Neah had surveyed the room with the ruffled bed coverings, the bloodied sheet and the hysterical boy, he knew that Tyki had raped him. _The damn idiot!_ Neah thought angered by his cousin’s actions.

“Get Tyki out of here and cleaned up! Call the doctor to come over immediately,” Allen’s uncle ordered sharply not saying a word to Allen, but Allen felt the ire emanate from his cruel uncle. Allen feared he had pushed his uncle’s unpleasant nature too far.

“Butler, help the boy the best you can until the doctor arrives and don’t mention this to anyone else. Allen, go to your bedroom. I’ll deal with you later,” Neah demanded and slammed the door close. _What the hell was Tyki thinking?_ Neah wondered once he was outside the bedroom. He hated his cousin for causing needless chaos in his household. “Now, what do I do with you, Allen Walker?” he muttered. “You’ll pay dearly for what you have done.”

Meanwhile, the sun’s early rays pooled on the floor and reflected off the crystal vase on his desk that Allen had given Kanda at Christmas. The glare rebounded straight at his closed eyes and woke him with a start.

Last night there had been a full moon. After going to bed when they had finished their planning, Kanda couldn’t sleep so he got back up and stood in front of the window with thoughts of Allen. Kanda had looked up at the brilliant light of the full moon that shone into their bedroom. His heart ached and he wished his Moyashi was home with him safely in his arms.

When he finally went back to bed, he thought about morning when Cross, Tiedoll and he would try to rescue Allen. The thoughts of the morning had kept him awake until his body finally gave in and allowed him to fall into a comfortable sleep for the rest of the night, dreaming of his beloved.

The sun’s refulgent rays blazed through Kanda’s bedroom windows as the young man lay in bed. Once again he ran the plan through his mind that the three of them had come up with. It was Thursday, and they had all agreed today would be the best day to attempt to break into Neah’s house and rescue his boyfriend—Kanda was filled with excitement.

Kanda jumped out of bed, grabbed his robe from the closet and put it on as he walked to the bathroom to shower. Every time he showered his thoughts drifted to Allen and he remembered the times they made love in this very bathtub. He had high hopes that tonight he would, once again, shower with Allen before he carried his lover into their bedroom and laid him on their bed. He was roused from his daydreaming by a loud rap on the door.

“Kanda, don’t use all the hot water up. There are two more of us who would like to take a shower this morning,” Cross’s deep voice said loudly.

“Alright, I’m done,” Kanda quipped. Cross still had a way of irritating him, especially when he interrupts his daydreaming of Allen.

Kanda dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist, not grabbing his robe he went back to his bedroom to change. Once he had finished, he made the bed and looked around to see if he needed to clean up the room further. Kanda was a neat and orderly person.

He thought about when Allen came back home how their bedroom would go back to being messy, because his boyfriend absent-mindedly left things wherever they may fall. But he would welcome that part of his life back as long as Allen was with him.

“Breakfast is ready, Kanda,” his foster father said with a gentle tap of his knuckles on the door.

“I’m coming,” he replied and walked to the door. When he opened it Tiedoll had just turned to go back downstairs. “Tiedoll…”

“Yes?” he asked and turned around. Kanda stepped forward and hugged his foster father which took Tiedoll by surprised. His son had shown a lot more emotions since Allen had been abducted and welcomed this sudden hug from his son.

“Thank you for helping to rescue Moyashi. It means more than I can say, so thanks,” he said with gratitude and received a strong hug back.

“You know I’d do anything for you that meant your happiness. Allen’s part of our family, even though he’s your boyfriend, he’s like a son to me too,” Tiedoll whispered then released him. “Let’s go eat. We have an eventful day ahead of us.”

Over breakfast the three of them discussed the remaining details of their plan. They would need to be at the neighboring mansion before the linen delivery van showed up. All of them would use the van to get to the mansion without being seen. They would sneak inside and head directly upstairs to the bedrooms. Tiedoll would stand guard. Cross knew where Allen’s old bedroom was located from when Neah had taken Allen as a toddler. He hoped the boy was using the same room.

The delivery van was always at the mansion for a good half-hour, which should give them plenty of time to find Allen and be back at the van in time before it leaves. If they missed that window of opportunity there was a plan B. They would use the access road in back of the mansion that led to Neah’s neighbor’s property to escape. There were enough shrubs to use as cover for them without being seen easily. The house hadn’t been build to be a fortress.

Cross hadn’t gone back to work yet. He has done small tasks both inside and outside of the house. They were those little repairs that kept being put off because no one could find the time to do them so they never got done. He had planned to fix the gutter over the front door where it had a leak. After it rained, there was a constant drip that left a puddle on the door step, but it also dripped on anyone waiting at the front door to come in.

He got a few tools and other supplies he would need then picked up the step-ladder and headed to the front of the house. Before he set up the ladder he went inside and found Tiedoll in the kitchen. “Froi, I’m going to fix the drip from the gutter over the front door. I just wanted to let you know I’m going to lock it to make sure no one opens it and walks into the ladder,” he informed his partner.

“Okay, Kanda’s out back tending to his flower gardens. There shouldn’t be anyone going out that door. Thank you for repairing the gutter, it’s been one of those things I’m not good at fixing,” Tiedoll thanked Cross and his partner brought him into his arms and kissed him.

“It’s our house, Froi and it’s something I’m capable of repairing,” he countered and gave Tiedoll a slight smirk. “I’m going to let Kanda know what I’m doing just so I don’t get knocked off the ladder,” he said and gave Tiedoll a quick kiss on his lips before he released him.

Cross opened the patio door and informed Kanda what he was doing and not to use the front door until he had finished. Kanda mumbled his reply and went back to weeding. Working in his gardens always had a calming effect on the young man who really wasn’t paying attention to what Cross had told him. Cross went back to the front of the house to repair the gutter.

He picked up the six-foot step-ladder and placed it on the stoop ready to sure it up when the mail arrived and he was called over by the man. Cross walked down to the mailbox and he handed him the medium size package that wouldn’t fit into the mailbox along with the rest of his mail. The red-head thanked the postal person and brought the mail back up to the house. He scanned the package to insure their safety. It was in the correct box that was books for Tiedoll.

Instead of sitting the mail on the ground, he unlocked the door and placed the mail just inside then closed and locked the door again. When he stood up straight he hit his funny bone on the step-ladder and swore out loud rubbing his elbow. Cursing, he started up the steps until he stood on the second to the top step.

He examined the connecting piece and saw there hadn’t been anything used over the seamed area where the two gutters joined to the connecting piece. It appeared he would have to pull the pieces apart, dry them, and then apply an adhesive to hold them together before he sealed the seams with the sealant. Looked like an easy enough job to do.

One side of the gutter came apart easily, but the other side didn’t pull apart as nicely. Cross put his hands on each piece and tugged with no results. He reexamined it then yanked on them when both pieces, unexpectedly, came apart. The step-ladder jolted and the movement caused Cross to lose his balance and both he and the step-ladder crashed to the ground. His head just missed the concrete walkway and hit the ground hard enough that it knocked the breath out of him.

“Of my God! Cross!” Tiedoll shouted loudly from inside when he heard the crash at the front of the house and rushed to the door. Kanda heard his foster father’s cry and raced into the house to see what had happened.

Tiedoll fumbled with the lock and threw the door open and saw Cross sprawled on the ground. “Cross, are you alright!” he yelled and knelt by his side within seconds. Kanda halted at the front door where he saw Cross on the ground and his heart skipped a beat.

Cross groaned. “I think I’m alright. Let me stand up…” When he tried to stand his head spun and he had to lie back down. “My head, everything’s spinning,” he croaked, suddenly feeling nauseated.

“Kanda, call 911,” he ordered his son, sharply. Kanda rushed back into the kitchen and called emergency. This felt all too familiar.

They didn’t have to wait long for the ambulance to arrive and the emergency medical technicians rushed to where Cross laid. His vital signs were acceptable, but one of the techs radioed back they were bringing him into emergency. For Kanda it had felt like a flashback to when his foster father fainted on the day they heard about Allen and Cross. Kanda watched Cross being lifted as he lied on the stretcher and the technicians rushed him to the ambulance.

“Mr. Tiedoll, it seems he might have a concussion, but the hospital would be more equipped to make that call. We’re taking him to the emergency room to be checked out,” the EMT told Cross’s partner and Tiedoll nodded his head.

“Froi, I’ll be alright…I’m going to…” the technician grabbed a pan just in time for Cross to vomit into it then wiped his mouth as the other EMT closed the doors.

“I’ll be right behind you, Cross,” Tiedoll shouted and the ambulance sped out of the driveway, its siren blared then faded as they made the turn to the main road.

“I have the car keys, Tiedoll. Let’s get going,” Kanda said calmly. Tiedoll turned to look at his son with grateful eyes. “I’m driving. Get in,” Kanda ordered his foster father.

At the emergency room Kanda and Tiedoll had to wait while they examined Cross. The artist paced back and forth until Kanda couldn’t stand it any longer. “Would you _try_ to calm down, Tiedoll? I know you are worried about him, but I’m sure he’s okay. You know as well as I do what a hard head he has, or is it he’s hard-headed,” Kanda said. He couldn’t help himself with the sarcasm in his voice.

“I’m sure you are right, Kanda, but after what we’ve been through this year, I can’t help but worry,” he foster father replied. Kanda too was a bit concerned about his father’s partner.

Cross had fallen from quite a height between the stoop and the step-ladder. Kanda had never seen the man ill let alone watch him lying on the ground helpless and couldn’t even stand. Once again it brought back the memory when Tiedoll had fainted the night they heard about Cross being shot and both his and Allen’s abduction. The fear had been overwhelming…he had been too rattled to even think logically at the time.

Tiedoll finally sat down and leaned his head back to rest. Shortly, the doctor walked into the waiting room and approached Tiedoll and Kanda. They have been to the emergency room so many times that most of the staff knew who they were. Plus, Cross had just been there a little over a week ago, but this new doctor seemed to be looking for someone until he spied Tiedoll and Kanda and walked over to them.

“Mr. Tiedoll?” the doctor asked just to make sure he had the right man.

“Yes, I’m Froi Tiedoll this is my son, Kanda. How is Cross doing?” he asked in a calmer voice then he felt.

The doctor nodded at Kanda. “Mr. Cross has a very mild concussion, but we would like to keep him until tomorrow morning for observation,” the doctor informed the two.

“He’ll have to spend the night?” Tiedoll and Kanda said in unison.

“Yes, it’s only to make sure there isn’t any complication from hitting his head. Even after he’s released he needs to take it easy for a few days, nothing that over exerts his body then he should be fine. If he has any symptoms arise after he has been released, please bring him back to the emergency room. He should be in his room by now. If you ask the nurse at the desk, she can direct you to his room,” the doctor finished.

“Thank you,” Tiedoll said and they walked over to the desk for the information about Cross.

Shortly they found Cross’s room and went in. His hospital bed was tilted up, so he laid upright on an angle with his eyes closed, but they opened the minute he heard them walk into the room. Tiedoll hurried to one side of Cross and Kanda to the other side. Cross reached for Tiedoll’s hand and squeezed it then turned his eyes to Kanda.

“I’m sorry about this, Kanda…” he started.

“I know, it’s not your fault that this happen. It was an accident,” Kanda replied trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“We can try next Thursday. I should be better by then. It’s the only thing I can offer at this point,” Cross countered and reached for the young man’s hand. Kanda extended his hand to Cross’s and gripped it firmly…Cross squeezed back.

“Cross, I’m going to spend the night here with you to make sure you are all right,” Tiedoll informed his partner.

“Froi, there’s no need for you to do that. It’s only overnight then I’ll be back home tomorrow,” Cross countered, grateful Tiedoll cared about his well-being.

“No, I’m staying. I would be worthless at home thinking about you the whole time,” Tiedoll answered his brow wrinkled with worry.

“It’s alright Cross. I’ll be okay alone for a night. Anyway, I don’t want to see Tiedoll moping around the house waiting for you to come home,” Kanda said. His mouth curled up at one corner into a smile. “I’ll take the car home and you can call me in the morning to come pick you up.”

How could Cross say no to Tiedoll when his face beamed now that he was to stay with him for the rest of the afternoon and night? “All right, if you are sure that you would be okay without your father there,” Cross said as he gave into his partner’s pleads.

“Kanda, while I am in the hospital don’t you dare do anything stupid,” Cross demanded firmly. He feared what Kanda might do, because today was the most important day for Kanda—today they had planned to rescue Allen and Cross feared what the boy may do.

“Of course I wouldn’t do anything stupid, Cross. I’ll be fine and you’ll see me tomorrow,” Kanda replied, but Kanda had already made up his mind. He was still going through with their plan with only one difference, he would be alone. Won’t Cross and Tiedoll be surprised when he brought Allen with him tomorrow to pick up their parents—together.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	67. Critical Day

* * *

Kanda came home from the hospital and changed into his tight-black jeans and t-shirt, along with black sneakers he had bought earlier that week. He wasn’t really sure why he had decided to wear all black, it was daylight not nighttime, but hey, that’s what they wore in the movies when jobs like this were done, so he might as well do it too.

His plan was to be back by nine o’clock at the latest to call Tiedoll at the hospital to let him know he was all right. Kanda looked at his watch. He would need to leave now in order to have enough time to make it to the mansion next door to Neah’s and wait for the linen van. With one last look at himself in the mirror, he closed the closet door and headed for the stairway.

Before he left the house he checked the back patio door and made sure it was locked and secured then headed to the entryway where he grabbed Tiedoll’s car keys. He locked the front door then swiftly walked to the car and got in. This time, when he backed out of the driveway, he made sure there wasn’t anything he might run into before he threw the car into drive and sped off.

On his way to Neah’s house he went over the plan in his mind, one more time, to make sure he had it memorized—there was no room for error. The excitement of sneaking into Neah’s place and seeing Allen again made his stomach flutter. He knew he could pull this off. Kanda had been so distracted by his thoughts that he turned onto Neah’s Avenue not remembering most of the drive over. He parked the car at the end of the block where Neah wouldn’t see it if he drove by, plus it was close to the neighboring mansion he needed to be at.

Kanda checked his watch. There was still time to get to the back entrance and hide. Two sides of the mansion’s property were bordered by sidewalks with tall evergreens for privacy. One sidewalk was in the front and the other one was up the east side of the property. Kanda walked up the east side to the landmark Tiedoll and Cross had calculated to enter. It was easy to spot. He looked around and made sure it was clear before he snuck into the tall hedgerow and made his way through the thickness of the branches.

When he broke through to the other side he was shocked to actually see the back entrance was so close. Cross must have taken some time to scout out the place to have been this exact. Kanda scanned the area. Not seeing anyone outside, or in the windows, he crouched and swiftly made his way to the side of the building and hid in the shrubs. His heart pounded wildly in his chest for fear of discovery, but no one came out of the house shouting as they looked for him.

Furtively, he made his way to the back entrance keeping to the side of the house behind the evergreens. Thank goodness the shrubbery had space behind them to be able to move comfortably and was high, or it would have been much harder to hide him. It was close to four o’clock. The van should be there shortly. Right on time, Kanda saw the large van pull up and the driver backed it close to the door.

A couple of maids came out to help the driver, or maybe flirt would be a better term. The driver divided his attention between the two young women as he walked to the back of the van and unlocked and lifted the rolling door. He pulled out the ramp that was conveniently located just below the floor of the van. The girls giggled, coquetting with the driver while he wheeled out the clean linens and rolled them in through the service door. Kanda took his chance. He quickly moved and scurried up the ramp into the back of the van and hid behind the carts of clean linens.

A half-hour later, the maids followed the driver out of the house and he rolled the canvas cart filled with dirty linens up the ramp and into the back locking it into place. Kanda heard the rolling overhead door close then the clunk of the hook locked into place as the driver murmured his goodbyes to the women and got into the front seat.

The driver’s door slammed shut then the van’s engine started shortly after and drove away. Kanda moved behind the dirty linen carts and hung onto anything that was secure, or else he would have been thrown back and forth with the movement of the van.

When the vehicle started to go uphill, he knew it was on the way to Neah’s back entrance and hung on tightly. The van pulled forward and then backed up. Before long, the back door’s grapple clunked unlocked and the door rolled open. The ramp rattled as he pulled it out from beneath the flooring and laid the end on the ground. He stomped up the metal ramp into the van and wheeled out the cart of clean linens.

Kanda peeked around from where he was hiding and watched the young man go inside the house with the canvas cart. Quickly, he scampered out of the van and into a tall group of cedar evergreens that were not far from the door and hid behind them until the coast was clear.

Evidently, there weren’t any fair maidens at Neah’s house for the driver to flirt with, or they had the day off, because he came out sooner than Kanda had expected and loaded the canvas cart of dirty linens and left. Kanda watched the van until it was out of sight. Great, another change in plans...he’ll have to go to Plan B for Allen and him to escape. He let out a heavy sigh. Well, he had to admit, so far so good.

Kanda waited in the cedar shrubbery for a few more minutes to make sure no one came out, then slid his body against the brick wall and made his way towards the back door that had windows. He peeked inside and didn’t see anyone around. Carefully, he cracked opened the door and slipped through and leaned against the door’s bar, quietly closing it behind him to minimize the noise when it clicked shut.

Stealthfully, Kanda made his way down the corridor. At the end, there were stairs on his right and another corridor led off to his left. He took the stairs and made his way to the top like a sleuth. There was a door at the top of the stairway. He turned the brass door knob and cracked it open to peek inside. When he started to open it further the hinges creaked—he stopped and held his breath. Slowly, he tried again until it was opened enough to slither through. There was no one around when he stepped into the hallway and gently shut the door behind him. He sighed with relief.

In the hallway, there were closed doors on his right and a wall on his left. He figured Allen would be upstairs so he didn’t bother peeking into those rooms. Then he heard voices ahead of him that seemed to echo in an open space. Automatically, he leaned his body against the wall to hide himself. _The voices must be coming from the foyer just ahead_ , he thought.

“The doctor has arrived, Mr. Walker and is with the boy now,” a servant informed the head of the house.

“Thank you, I’ll check in on him later. You’re dismissed to go take care of your other duties,” Neah sternly replied.

Just the sound of Neah’s voice grated on Kanda’s nervous. _But wait!_ Kanda thought. _Could the doctor be for Allen?_ Panic rushed through his body and his heart pounded so rapidly in his chest that it almost made him cough. _He better not had hurt Moyashi! I swear if he did…I’ll kill the bastard._

Kanda listened as one set of footsteps fade away and the other set stopped, then a door opened and closed. Once his heart had calmed, he walked to the end of the hallway and looked around. Yep, just as he suspected, it was the foyer and there was the stairway. There wasn’t any activity in the area, so Kanda dashed to the stairway and sprinted up the steps to the top. There was a little recess in the wall that Kanda plastered himself into when he heard a door open and close down the hallway.

He didn’t get a look at the face of the person, who limped to the stairway, but he did see the back of his head as he descended the steps, it was Tyki. Tyki walked to the closed doors Neah had gone through earlier and went inside shutting the door behind him. Luckily he had not been seen.

Kanda counted the doors down the hallway, just as Cross had explained, until he came to the door that was supposed to be Allen’s. He inhaled deeply. Exhaling he placed his hand on the cool, brass doorknob and turned it slowly. He thought he heard Allen and opened the door, stepped inside the room and closed it quietly behind him, leaning against it.

His beloved was in the arms of the blond butler he had met when he first came to Neah’s house. Allen was weeping, his head was on the butler’s shoulder and Link patted his boyfriend’s back soothingly. The teenager’s closed eyes opened and looked over at the door thinking it was Neah. Allen couldn’t believe his tear-filled eyes.

“Kanda!” a low whisper came from Allen, and Link’s eyes shifted to the door.

Allen immediately left the butler’s arms and rushed towards his boyfriend. Kanda’s sapphire eyes darkened and narrowed as he glared at the butler who stared back wide-eyed in disbelief. Allen threw himself into his lover’s out-stretched arms and Kanda closed his eyes when he wrapped Allen tightly to him, burying his face in his neck—never wanting to let him go. He had waited far too long for this moment.

“Moyashi, are you all right?” Kanda hushed into Allen’s ear as he held him firmly in his embrace. He rubbed the side of his face in his lover’s soft, white locks and inhaled his sweet scent. “I’ve missed you so much.” Kanda’s heart throbbed in his chest and emotions of relief flooded his body as he felt the warmth of his lover press against him.

“I have thought about this day for months, Kanda. I’ve been lost without you with me, like a piece of my soul was missing,” Allen said, his voice muffled with his head buried in Kanda’s chest. Allen tightened his arms around Kanda’s waist filling any space between their bodies.

Kanda looked up at the butler who stared at the couple who were just reunited. “Why was Moyashi in your arms? It looked very intimate to me,” Kanda’s deep voice growled. Jealousy rose from depth within.

“Allen had a bad ordeal he went through this morning and we have been waiting to find out what Neah’s punishment would be. I was merely comforting him as I have for many months now,” the butler replied. He had not done anything that was out of line in taking care of Allen. “I pray you are here to take Allen away from this nefarious house before Neah gets hold of him.”

Allen looked up at his beloved and into his beautiful blues eyes that were filled with love for him, the same eyes he yearned to see every night before he drifted off to sleep. Kanda bent down and kissed his lover’s rosy-red lips gently and felt the rush of emotions he always got when he was passionate with Allen. Allen went limp in his arms and parted his lips allowing Kanda’s tongue access to slip inside his mouth. Their tongues came together, circling each others in a caressing entwinement.

“I have to get you out of here, Moyashi. We can talk later, but now I just want to get you to safety and home,” Kanda said breathless after he kissed his lover. Everyone was caught up in their own emotions that no one heard the bedroom door open.

“Well, if this isn’t a cozy reunion, but I’m afraid Allen’s not going home and neither are you, Kanda,” Neah snickered. _Shit! Damn the man! We hadn’t discussed the ‘what ifs’ of this happening and there’s no Plan C to fall back on_ , Kanda thought angrily.

“Take Kanda down to the basement and chain him,” Neah scoffed, and waved for his men to grab Kanda. “Allen and I have some negotiating to do before he’s brought down too.”

Before Kanda had a chance to fight, one of the two men ripped Allen out of his arms and the other one cuffed Kanda’s hands behind his back. “Moyashi will never agree to your terms, Walker! We will escape from here,” Kanda spat in Neah’s face. “Moyashi, I love you!” he shouted over his shoulder as the man dragged him from the bedroom.

“I love you too, Kanda,” Allen yelled to his boyfriend, quickly moving towards the door to reach him only to be held back by one of Neah’s men. The teenager was frantic inside. Fear gnawed at him afraid for his boyfriend’s life. _What was Neah going to do with Kanda?_

“I’m not going to sign the documents, Uncle Neah, no matter what you have to offer,” Allen groused at his uncle angrily. His silvery eyes turned icily to a steel-gray color as he glared at his uncle.

“Yes, yes, I thought you would tell me that. So, let me tell you what’s going to happen, my dear adoptive nephew,” he chuckled deviously. Neah loved to twist the knife of Allen’s sensitive emotions. His butler had not said a word, nor had he moved since Neah had entered Allen’s bedroom, but now he placed himself between his love and the man he has always hated.

“Get out of the way, Link, or you will be punished with Allen. Then who will tend to his wounds?” Neah sneered at the man.

“It’s okay Link. I don’t want you hurt also,” Allen said defeated and Link regrettably moved to the side.

In the interim, Kanda was taken to the bowels of the mansion and brought into what appeared to be a chamber of turpitude. They chained him to a wall and left. It wasn’t long before Tyki faltered into the room, his hand held firmly to his right ribs as he grimaced in pain. There was a bandage across his swollen nose and the skin around both his eyes was a deep, purplish color.

“Well, what the hell happened to you? Run into a freight train?” Kanda chuckled, and wondered who the hell he got into a fight with. Whoever it was, Tyki deserved everything he got.

“Your boyfriend did that to him,” Neah groused walking into the room. He was still angry with Tyki for causing problems for him.

Kanda smirked. “I told him he would be able to fight when the need arose.”

“Shut up, you bastard,” Tyki growled, his dark eyes blazed.

“So, what did you do to Moyashi that he pummeled you?” Kanda asked, happy to see the result of Allen’s fighting skills.

“He interfered with Tyki raping the garden’s fifteen year old son,” Neah said matter-of-factly with no emotions. Kanda looked shocked, but glad Allen was able to help the boy. _A job well done, Moyashi!_

“Shocked, Kanda? You should have seen Allen plead with me when I raped him,” Tyki sneered at the raven-haired young man using Allen as his object of derision. He knew he would get a rise out of Kanda.

“You bastard!” Kanda shouted. His stomach bottomed out as if he had suddenly fallen from a great height. His thoughts reeled at what his precious Moyashi must have gone through from the abuse of this wretched man. He bristled inside.

“Come now Tyki, tell Kanda the truth. You never penetrated the boy’s asshole…” Neah said, interrupted by Tyki.

“Maybe not, but I had my hands all over his bare body. What smooth, silky skin your lover has, Kanda and very modest too. I had to tear his hands away from his cock to see it, he was so shy to show me,” Tyki taunted their prisoner.

“You’ll pay for what you’ve done to Moyashi. You think he was good with his fists, wait until I have my turn with you,” Kanda seethed, his dark blue eyes turned almost black as he glared at Tyki. Acid bile crept up into his throat burning it at the thought of this sleazy man touching his precious Moyashi.

“Well, go ahead and make your threats Kanda. They won’t do you any good. Anyway, Allen should be here shortly. The boy just doesn’t know when to give in and sign the documents, but I have found another way to deal with _that_ little problem. But right now, Allen has to be punished for hurting Tyki,” Neah chuckled, his cousin along with him.

“Oh, and Kanda, you should be congratulating Tyki, because he and Allen are going to be married,” Neah scoffed, his disdain for the young man apparent by the disgusted look on the man’s face.

“No! Moyashi would never allow such a thing to happen. He’s not eighteen yet to even consent to such an anathema,” Kanda retorted sharply, his deep voice rumbled with repugnance.

“Ahh, but I don’t need Allen’s permission. Remember Kanda, I do have my ways of getting what I want.” Neah laughed in Kanda’s face and Kanda saw Tyki’s treacherous smile spread across his sneering face and it made Kanda’s blood boil.

“Just think Kanda, I’ll get to fuck him every night, over and over until he’s too sore to be able to walk,” Tyki taunted Allen’s boyfriend with a sinister look in his narrowed black beady eyes.

 _My god, if I had been any later getting here…Allen would be married to that monstrosity called a man._ Kanda choked. _I have to get Allen out of here, but how? Think Kanda, think. There has to be a way we both could escape, alive_ , he thought frantically. _I won’t allow Tyki to marry Moyashi or lay a hand on him…he can’t…I’ll die if I lose my Moyashi._ Kanda felt helpless. Here he was chained to a wall and could not see any way to get out of his situation.

The worse of Kanda’s nightmare was about to begin when they brought Allen into the chamber, his head drooped to his chest. They chained him in the middle of the room with his back to Kanda. “Moyashi, what are they going to do to you?” Kanda gasped when they ripped the shirt off his back and the tell-tale signs of his boyfriend’s past abuse were revealed.

“Oh, Moyashi, what have they been doing to you?” Kanda grimaced at the sight on his lover’s back and the malevolence that was behind such a hideous punishment. “Damn you Neah! How dare you do such a thing to your own nephew?” Kanda screamed.

“He’s no blood nephew of mine! He doesn’t deserve my family’s money, but he does deserve to be whipped for Mana adopting him!” Neah snarled, laced with the poisonous venom of his hatred for Allen.

“Kanda, I’ve survived thus far…I hope to make it through this one too, but if I don’t…this time…I love you with all my heart and soul,” Allen said in a strained voice that quavered. “And Kanda…I’d rather die than to marry Tyki.”

“So touching, Allen,” his uncle scorned him. “After Tyki and I leave go ahead with the punishment,” Neah ordered the torturer. Neah whispered to the two men that had brought Allen down and they nodded yes as they looked from Allen to Kanda—then Neah and Tyki disappeared.

Kanda watched in horror when the torturer grabbed the whip off the wall and walked behind Allen. “Noooo!” was all Kanda could say before the whip slashed across Allen’s back. The raven-haired young man saw Allen flinch and heard only a grunt from his boyfriend. Allen gritted his teeth.

“Stop!” Kanda yelled. “Please, stop it!” he pleaded, dropping to his knees as he watched his beloved’s body racked with pain.

Another ugly snap of the whip hit his precious boyfriend’s flesh and left a bright, red mark. The torturer didn’t stop there. Over and over he lashed his whip at the frail teenager’s back. Kanda felt sick to his stomach and was sure he would vomit, a tear trickled down his cheek and with each thrash to Allen’s back it slashed Kanda’s torn heart even more as it bled for his beloved.

Allen couldn’t stand up any longer and went limp, only the chains held him upright. The torturer stepped away from Allen and Kanda saw blood ooze from the welts and glided down his beautiful lover’s back, soaking into his jeans. Moyashi’s name was screamed loudly and echoed in the chamber. The torturer looked over at Kanda, who was emotional distraught, not realizing the scream had been issued from his own lungs.

Kanda expected the torturer to sneer at him, but was surprised when he saw the pain on his face for what he had just done. Kanda was speechless. A stretcher was brought into the chamber and set on the floor next to Allen. “Be careful with him…please, handle him gently,” Kanda croaked his throat dry and rough, his heart ripped from his chest and he released his clenched teeth, crushed.

Again, much to Kanda’s surprise, the three men did indeed carefully remove his boyfriend’s hands from the cuffs that held him upright and gently laid him on the stretcher face down. Kanda watched as the torturer pulled a box out from behind something on the shelf and walked over to Allen. Shocked further, Kanda looked on as they all tore open packages of gauze and gently covered the bleeding welts on his lover’s back.

“We are bringing Allen upstairs to his butler so he can tend to his wounds. Mr. Walker said to bring Allen’s boyfriend to his bedroom as soon as you have cleaned up here,” said one of the two men Neah had spoken to earlier.

Kanda was fearful for his boyfriend’s condition and watched as the two men carry him away. “Why in the name of God did you do that to Moyashi,” he asked feebly, his tense-drained muscles trembled.

“We all have to do what Mr. Walker says…or die. It’s as simple as that. I do the amount of lashes ordered by him.” The torturer turned to look at Kanda. “It breaks my heart every time I have to whip that boy,” he said softly.

“How many times…?” Kanda’s voice squeaked.

“Too many times, that kid has taken a beating for at least the past six months, in one form or another. The whippings started a month ago,” he replied and finished cleaning up. “I’ll take you to Allen’s room, per orders of Mr. Walker but I have to handcuff you.” Kanda remained quiet. He didn’t care how he got to Allen’s bedroom as long as he was there by his beloved’s side.

Allen had paid dearly for his actions against Tyki. With the help from one of the men, Link removed Allen’s jeans and put on the teenager’s pajama bottoms. The man gently held the boy while the butler washed the teen’s bruised face where Neah had hit him with his fist putting a stop to their argument. Carefully, Allen was laid on his stomach and the butler thanked them both before they left the room.

Gingerly, the butler removed the bandages the torturer had placed over the welts. Once he had removed all of them he began to gently clean the blood that oozed from the welts with warm water. This was, by far, the worst whipping Allen had received. Link wrung out the warm water from the face cloth and continued to clean the boy’s wounds, carefully dabbing at them. He heard a light rap on the door before it opened. The torturer brought Kanda into Allen’s bedroom and removed the handcuffs.

“Mr. Walker had given orders to bring Kanda to Allen’s bedroom. Keep an eye on him,” he informed the butler. The man looked over at Allen lying on the bed, his lithe body battered. Sadness filled his eyes and he shook his head side-to-side then turned and left the room.

Kanda hurried to the other side of the bed, crawled on top and crept to his boyfriend. He knelt beside him fear gripped his insides. “My God, it looks bad,” Kanda whispered. Anguish marred his beautiful face.

“Yes, it is.

 “I’ll clean the wounds, but I fear he’ll need a doctor to look at them. It’s the worst I’ve seen of his whippings, plus Allen always comes back conscious which is another concern I have. Neah had also struck Allen on the face before they took him away,” the butler’s soft, distraught voice floated to Kanda’s ears.

“That bastard!” Kanda growled.

“By the way, I’m Link, Allen’s butler. We met the day you came to the house looking for him,” he said introducing himself.

“Yes, I remember you,” Kanda replied. How could he forget such a handsome man? He didn’t want to think about him holding his lover, often, while he was not able to be here for him. Kanda laid down next to Allen, his head propped up on one hand.

Kanda petted his boyfriend’s hair that was rumpled from his torture and kissed the back of his sweaty head. He combed his fingers through the damp locks, lovingly. Link saw the passion Kanda had for the teenager as well as the deep concern that showed on his weary face. The butler felt his heart swell with warmth at what these two shared together…a deep seeded love and devotion for each other. Something he has never been able to find.

“Have you been the one who has cared for Allen while he’s been here?” Kanda asked quietly, and looked up at the blond butler. His _eyes are a lighter blue than mine. Did Moyashi think of me when he looked into them?_

“Yes, I was also the one who took care of him as a toddler when Neah had brought him here after Mana died. I was twelve at the time,” Link said demurely, and looked fondly at his charge. _He was so young to be in charge of Allen back then_ , Kanda thought.

“Thank you for being here for him. I’ve missed him so much. I swear my heart has broken into a million pieces over and over thinking about him. Moyashi means everything to me…he’s my soul mate,” Kanda whispered as he watched Link continue to wash away the blood on his boyfriend’s back.

“The feelings are mutual, with Allen,” Link whispered as he gazed lovingly at his charge. Kanda didn’t miss the gleam in the butler’s eyes as he looked at his beloved Moyashi. Link loved Allen too. Kanda stomped down the jealous emotions that rolled in his stomach. He needed to stay focused on Allen and their escape.

The butler drew his breath in sharply as did Kanda when they both saw the large welts and dark, purpling skin that was more prominent once the blood had been cleaned away. “He needs a doctor immediately. I have to inform Mr. Walker.” Kanda’s stomach soured, the bile once again threatened to rise in his throat at the ghastly sight of Allen’s back—all jealousy dissipated.

The butler grabbed the phone off the nightstand and dialed Neah’s study. “I’m sorry to disturb you Mr. Walker, but Allen’s back is in serious condition. Is the doctor still here that he could look at it? His face also needs to be looked at. No sir, he won’t be able to marry Mr. Mikk tonight…he’s unconscious…his pulse has slowed considerable…yes, Kanda is here with Allen…thank you sir,” the butler ended the call and turned to a red faced Kanda.

“He was planning on Moyashi marrying Tyki tonight? Never! I won’t allow him to have Moyashi. He’ll have to do it over my dead body,” Kanda protested firmly, his heart throb at the mere possibility of Tyki married to Allen.

“Is he sending for a doctor?” he asked urgently, distressed about his lover’s physical condition. “And what did you mean when you said his face needs to be looked at? What happened to his face? _Don’t panic_ , Kanda thought. _Keep yourself together for Moyashi_. He had thought when Link said the word “struck”; he had meant Allen’s uncle had slapped him across his face which could have left a red mark.

“Neah said you could spend tonight with Allen…sort of like your last night with him. And yes, the doctor is still in the house. He has tended to the gardener’s son,” he replied. The last thing he wanted to do now was to explain what had happened to the young teenager. “Neah had hit Allen in the face during their dispute.” He was saved by a knock on the door.

The butler quickly went to the door and opened it. The doctor who had treated Allen before came into the room and glanced at Allen on the bed. His eyes widen with horror. Neah had sounded nervous on the phone so he had rushed to the boy’s bedroom immediately. He knew where it was located for he had treated the young teenager a few times since Allen’s arrival in Walker’s home.

He hadn’t seen Allen since he last treated an infection from a welt on the boy’s back, and he had hoped he would never have to see that again. But not in his wildest imagination was he prepared for the sight before him now. Never had he thought Neah would harm the boy this badly. This was too much abuse in one day. First it was the gardener’s son, then Tyki, and now Allen. What the hell was happening in this house? The doctor looked over at the distraught butler who eyes were wetted as well as the young Asian man who lay on his side next to Allen.

“Who is this?” he asked Link.

“This is Allen’s boyfriend, Kanda. He…he came to rescue the boy but was caught by Neah,” he explained.

“Please doctor…help, Moyashi,” Kanda pleaded, wetness blurring his vision.

“Yes, I’ll do all that I can, but this is worse than the last time,” he replied with concern and sat down on the edge of the bed to examine Allen.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	68. Touch

* * *

“Kanda,” Allen mumbled, regaining conscientiousness. His head ached and the side of his face throbbed something fierce. He lay on his stomach.

“I’m right here, Moyashi.” His voice sounded strained as he petted his boyfriend’s mussed hair. “Try not to move too much. The doctor’s putting some sort of salve on your welts that’s supposed to heal them as well as numb the pain. He’s also given you an injection for your discomfort. Are you still hurting?”

“Yes, I have a headache and my face throbs terribly,” he groaned. Allen picked up his head enough to turn it and lay the bruised side back down facing Kanda. In doing so, it relieved some of the pressure to the bruised side of his face. He looked at his beautiful boyfriend, and if anything, he felt better with Kanda lying next to him.

“What the fuck?” Kanda gasped, pushing himself up onto his elbow when he saw Allen’s contused cheek. “Moyashi, did fucking Neah hit you? I’ll kill the bastard, I swear.” With Kanda’s comment the doctor looked up as he finished applying the rest of the salve and scanned Allen’s face.

“Dear God! Link, did Neah do this to the boy?” the doctor asked just as upset as Kanda.

“Yes, and I told you his face needed to be looked at. When Neah hit him it happened so fast Allen didn’t have time to protect himself nor for me to react,” Link groused. It had been a long day. Link was annoyed with the doctor for not remembering he had told him about Allen’s facial bruise that needed attending to. Now it was worse than before.

Allen’s uncle had always back-handed the boy in the past, but this time he had sucker-punched him high on his cheekbone. The fist his uncle used to hit Allen had a large gold-crested ring on it, which was like being hit with a brass knuckle to his face.

“I have been the family physician for years and never have I seen anything like this. Has Neah lost his mind? If his father was alive these thing would not be happening,” the doctor said disgusted, not talking to anyone in particular.

“Kanda, help me roll him onto his side so I can get a better look at that bruise. Link, please go get some ice for the swelling,” the doctor ordered while he and Kanda gently rolled Allen. Another groan of discomfort escaped his boyfriend’s pale lips. “Put a pillow under his head.” Kanda did as the doctor directed and carefully lifted Allen’s head and pushed a soft pillow underneath.

“Moyashi, are you all right in this position?” Kanda asked softly. He had seen his boyfriend’s face grimace in pain when they had started to move him and when he had lifted his head. Allen grabbed Kanda’s hand and squeezed tightly.

“Stay with me, Kanda…Don’t leave me here alone. It hurts…” the teen pleaded, breathless from the pain.

“Allen, the medication should start to work soon to reduce the pain,” the doctor reassured the white-haired teenager. “I’m sorry, but I need to press on your cheek to make sure no facial bones were broken. Needless to say, it’s going to hurt,” the doctor explained.

“All right, go ahead,” Allen said bravely, and squeezed Kanda’s hand tighter as the doctor felt along the cheekbone and he winced in pain.

“Squeeze as hard as you need, Moyashi. You are so brave. I love you,” he whispered. Allen stared into his lover’s beautiful blue eyes. It was torture for Kanda to see the anguish of pain flicker in his boyfriend’s silvery eyes. Allen clenched his teeth together and his upper torso muscles tightened too. A pool of tears formed at the rim of Allen’s eyes but never shed. Kanda felt helpless.

“No broken bones. I’m sorry I needed to do that, Allen.” The door opened and Link came in with a bucket of ice cubes and a full ice pouch. The doctor took the bag out of the butler’s hand and gave it to Kanda.

“Could you hold this on the swollen area?” the doctor asked the Asian young man.

“Of course,” he replied and took the bag from the doctor with his free hand. “Tell me if this hurts, sweetheart, when I place it on your cheek. I’ll be as gentle as I can.” Kanda placed the bag of ice on his boyfriend’s swollen cheekbone with only a slight flinch from Allen. His lover’s swollen eye had darkened the skin in the crescent area underneath. The sight fueled Kanda’s anger even more.

“You’ll never hurt me, Kanda and it does feel good,” Allen said quietly, he eyes half-lidded.

“The medication has started to work. He should sleep for a while. Kanda, keep the ice on for only ten to fifteen minutes to start. Remove it and wait another fifteen to twenty minutes then put it back on. Do this every couple of hours to bring the swelling down. That’s about all I can do. His vital signs are better, but the boy really should be in the hospital. I’ll speak with Neah about it,” the doctor explained.

“Mr. Walker will never allow Allen to go to a hospital,” Link grumbled. “To tell you the truth doctor, Allen, and now Kanda, are being held here against their will. Even I am not allowed to leave the house, or I would have summoned for help a while ago,” he groused louder than he should have.

“Allen was abducted months ago and has been abused in one way or another since; all because Allen refuses to sign over his share of the inheritance to his uncle, which was given to him from his deceased adoptive father. Neah’s even going as far as forcing Allen to marry Tyki to have control over Allen’s share,” Link snarled with a dark scowl on his beautiful face. Kanda was impressed by the butler’s outburst.

“It was at the same time Allen had been abducted that Cross Marian had been shot and assumed dead. They had taken Cross’s body as well,” Link continued on. “Mr. Marian survived his gunshot wounds and had been kept someplace else during his captivity. I don’t know the details about where he was, but he wasn’t brought to a hospital either, so there’s no way Mr. Walker would allow Allen to go to one for it would mean his arrest in kidnapping Allen.

“Forgive me for the outburst, but please doctor, for your own safety, do not tell Mr. Walker what I have told you…or…he could try to kill you,” Link informed the man who shivered as if it was freezing in the bedroom. Link knew with telling the doctor this information it could cost him his own life as well, but someone had to know what was going on in this house other than him and the other servants…Allen needed to be in a hospital.

The doctor shouldn’t have been shocked by the news, because he had been in an agitated state of fear the first time he treated Allen. It explained why he had been paid handsomely to keep silent about the wounds and injuries he has treated here over the past few months, but really, this has gone too far. With the gruesome rape of the young teenage boy and then have this happen to Allen, he had to come to terms with this his fears and stop being afraid of Mr. Walker.

“I won’t say anything to Neah about what you have told me, but this boy needs medical attention beyond what I am capable of giving him. With so many bruises on his back I fear for blood clots. I don’t have the kind of medication needed to treat him. Anyway, this type of treatment would need to be closely monitored for a time,” the doctor explained, his voice held concern for the boy’s health.

The doctor had known Allen was Neah’s nephew, but he never suspected the boy was here under duress, or that the butler had been held here against his wishes too. Maybe he had not suspected what was happening because he wanted to be ignorant to the fact he had treated Allen for an infected welt on his back before, and had never bothered to ask why they were there or how they came about. Maybe he did know, deep inside, but stayed in complete denial.

 _Come to think of it, didn’t I read something about a kidnapping of a young teenager?_ “Link, is this the kidnapping that has been in the newspapers for months?”

“Yes,” Link answered. His arms were crossed over his chest and he rubbed his hands up and down to warm the chill that ran through his body from angst. The doctor spoke again.

“Wasn’t it Cross Marian that recently escaped from his captives?”

“Yes,” Kanda butted in angrily. “I have tried to rescue Allen for months, but Neah’s a sly motherfucker that seems to get away with murder. I swear he owns the police chief and possibly the judge.” Kanda hadn’t said much during Links explanation because he didn’t want to wake Allen and the man did a great job defining their situation.

“Then, is Cross Marian Allen’s guardian?” the doctor asked as he looked over at Kanda.

“Yes,” Kanda answered. He looked down to see if Allen was still asleep and that none of their talking had disturbed him.

“Okay, as far as Allen’s concerned, I have given him a shot of antibiotics just in case of an infection, but it won’t last to kill it if any should set in long term. Have Neah call me if this should happen. Give him one aspirin every four hours to help reduce the chances of his blood clotting. I’ll leave these pills for pain which can be administered every eight hours. He also has a cracked rib, but I can’t tell if he has any internal bleeding. I doubt he has but, as I said before, that’s about all I can do for him now and I am happy his vital signs have improved,” said the doctor as he started to pack his things in his leather bag to leave.

“Link, it has been a blessing that you have been around to help Allen. You have taken very good care of him. I wish I had put together the pieces of what was happening in this house sooner. Well, I need to report my findings to Neah about Allen, but I’ll be careful how I word things.”

“Thank you for doing all you could for Moyashi, doctor,” Kanda said, but he didn’t get up to shake his hand. He was not leaving Allen’s side again while he was here—if he could help it.

“Yes, thank you again,” Link added, and shook the good doctor’s hand before he left the room to report in with Neah.

When the doctor was downstairs and stood in front of Neah’s study door, he hesitated before he knocked giving some thought to what he would say. He rapped on the door. “Come in,” Neah said.

Upon seeing the doctor walk through his study’s door, Neah immediately wanted to know what Allen’s condition was. “Well, how’s my nephew?” Neah asked with a surprised hint of concern in those dark eyes.

“Not well, Mr. Walker. He needs to be hospitalized. He’s badly bruised and I fear for blood clots. Also, he has a cracked rib, but I can’t tell if he has any internal bleeding,” he reported matter-of-factly. “He needs a hospital,” the doctor reiterated firmly.

“Okay doc, thanks for checking him over. I’ll see he gets treatment. Is he awake?” Neah asked. _Tyki must have jabbed Allen in the side too hard with his elbow to crack his rib. Damn Tyki, he just doesn’t know when to quit his abusiveness_ , Neah thought. This only increased his anger at his cousin.

“No, I have him on pain killers and he’ll be out for the rest of the night,” he replied. The last thing Allen needed was to have Neah get near him even if he does wake up. “I could call an ambulance now to have the boy picked up,” the doctor suggested with urgency in the tone of his voice.

“Thanks doc, but I’ll take care of that. I appreciate you came to the house so quickly tonight when I called you earlier. Here’s your payment with an extra bonus for your troubles,” Neah said. Within those few minutes his eyes changed becoming cold and dark with a glint of evil in them to get his point across. This was something the doctor had never seen in Allen’s uncle’s eyes before.

“Of course, thank you,” the doctor replied. He took the money and left the room hastily. He couldn’t get outside of the house fast enough to breath in fresh air and try not vomit. Link had been true to his words. The cold dangerous look in Neah’s eyes sent goose bumps across his skin and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end while in the man’s presences. It was the same agitated state he had felt when he first came here to treat Allen.

The doctor got into his car, started it and slowly drove out of the driveway like he always did. His stomach churned and soured as he thought about the teenager and knew Neah would not do anything to help him. The boy could die if not properly treated. He had taken an oath to save people’s lives…not sentence them to death. Surely there was something he could do?

Upstairs in Neah’s mansion, Link said goodnight to Kanda and left. Shortly after Link had shut the door, Allen’s eyes opened half-way then blinked at the blue eyes staring back at him. Those cobalt blue eyes always took his breath away, but more so now that they held such intense emotions for him. Kanda tighten his grip on Allen’s hand and moved closer to his boyfriend until he could gently swing his leg over Allen’s.

“Does that hurt?” he asked and touched his forehead to Allen’s.

“No, it feels good to have you close to me again,” Allen replied. “I know my face is swollen, but could you kiss me?”

“Of course, but tell me if _anything_ hurts,” he whispered.

Kanda lightly touched his lips to Allen’s slightly parted ones, not kissing him, only lips on lip, body against body as they shared a warm moist breath—bliss. The touch made their lips tingle as they slowly inhaled, and once again exhaled their warm breath into each other…exaltation. Their hearts beat in rhythm with each other. Kanda’s moist wet tongue smoothly traced Allen’s lips, tasting him, savoring the flavor of his lover that sent goose bumps across Allen’s pale skin.

When Allen’s tongue lightly traced Kanda’s lips, Kanda shivered at the pleasurable warming that lit his stomach and the need for more contact rose from within and he kissed Allen a little bit firmer. Allen returned the kiss just as he received it and so far no severe pain to his face.

Their nerve endings sparked, and a tickle of desire brushed through their groins and their kisses became more urgent. Kanda’s fingers ghosted Allen’s perked nubs and caressed them lightly. A moan, which was more of a purr, rose from Allen as he slightly pressed into those magical fingers of Kanda’s wanting more, ignoring the discomfort to his back and rib. He needed Kanda’s touch.

The teenager’s fingers slowly tugged Kanda’s t-shirt out of his jeans, enticingly, and slid his hand up his lover’s chest, lightly rubbed his palms over Kanda’s taunt nipples then gave them a gentle pinch, returning the pleasant, arousing favor. The most delicious sound came from Kanda’s throat and vibrated against his lips which heightened his excitement, stiffening his cock.

“Christ, I’ve missed you, Moyashi,” Kanda’s hoarse voice muttered, his soft lips lingered just over Allen’s breathless mouth from their long kiss and his cock twitched in his tight pants making his jeans even tighter from his lover’s caresses. He took but a minute to pull away and strip off his t-shirt.

Kanda pressed closer to Allen, bare chest to bare chest. His hand gripped his lover’s butt carefully and gently pulled them firmly together against their harden cocks that bulged beneath their clothing, than they slightly rubbed simultaneously. Moans of ecstasy elicited from them. The feel of their skin touching and their rock-hard cocks slid together as they mutually enjoyed the pleasure and excitement that electrified them. Kanda nibbled on Allen’s lower lip playfully and Allen’s warm breath breathes into him, the need between them increased.

Allen’s hand coasted down his lover’s chest to the top of Kanda’s jeans. Playfully, Allen’s fingers rubbed against Kanda’s hot skin as he unbuttoned and unzipped his boyfriend’s jeans, and slid his hand down inside his briefs to grab his enlarged cock. Automatically, Kanda thrust into his lover’s hand that gripped him perfectly. A wince of pain from Allen went unnoticed. Kanda had dreamt of this moment for months and slid his hand down the front of Allen’s pajama bottoms and wrapped his hand around his lover’s thick, hard shaft and stroked it up and down—their moans low and growly as they unconsciously rocked back and thrust forward.  

Suddenly, Allen recoiled when a stab of pain struck at his side where the cracked rib was located. “Moyashi, I’ve hurt you!” Kanda exclaimed quietly as fear surged through him. Both had quickly released each other and their once hard members were now deflated. Allen tried to compose himself.

“I’m sorry, Kanda. I’ll be alright, the pain will settle down soon,” he lied to calm his lover’s anxiety which allowed Kanda to breathe again after a heavy sigh.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart. I guess we’ll have to take this a lot slower than we want,” Kanda grin. Allen swore his lover’s perfect white teeth sparkled in the dim light.

“I guess you’re right,” Allen started to chuckled when pain struck again. His hand automatically gripped his side and grimaced. “It hurts to laugh,” Allen remarked having difficult forming a smile because it hurt his face. He had missed his boyfriend’s teasing and his sexy baritone voice, but he also had needed Kanda’s hands on his bare body. “I look forward to next time,” Allen said with a devilish look in his eyes and looked down at their softened members.

“Your right, we’ll just have to make up for the little interruption next time. Maybe you should rest for now,” Kanda chuckled softly. “I’ll place the ice pack on your cheek, it will help with the pain,” Allen’s boyfriend said, his deep blue eyes stared into Allen’s sparkling ones, despite his pain. It felt good to see part of Allen’s smile again, even if it was only a partial one.

The ice pack felt good and after staring at each other for minutes then the pain killer kicked in and Allen’s tired eyes started to close and he fell back to sleep. But Kanda could not tear his gaze from his lover. He felt he needed to pinch himself to remind him that this was real and that Allen was here beside him, in his arms. Never again was someone going to steal Moyashi away from him. He had to do something to stop Neah from making Allen marry that vile man, though his most pressing concern was Allen’s health and how he could get him to a hospital.

Kanda thought about their parents. Damn, was he going to get the lecture of a lifetime from Cross, as well as the detective for his actions tonight. Kanda was sure Tiedoll had tried to reach him at home and was probably frantically pacing the floors which would upset Cross. Kanda knew all too well how the detective could rant and rave to no end, but that didn’t matter—he would do it all over again if it meant he would be with Allen. He would rather be a prisoner here with his boyfriend than home alone wondering and worrying about him.

Kanda was right-on about his speculation back on the home front. Tiedoll had tried for the eighth time to reach his son at home, but Kanda never picked up. His foster father had called Kanda’s his cell phone, several times, with no response, nor had his son returned any of his messages. Tiedoll was worried and paced back and forth in Cross’s hospital room which only agitated Cross so he couldn’t get any rest. It angered Cross that Kanda must have tried rescuing Allen on his own and was caught by Neah. _Damn, I told him not to do this alone and wait. Who knows what Neah would do to the boy?_

“No answer again,” Tiedoll fretted after ending his call to Kanda. “It’s after midnight, Cross...he should be home. Something has happened.” Cross looked at his anguished partner; his heart ached at what his lover was going through. He had been through so much already over the past two years.

“Come over here,” Cross said as he patted the mattress with his hand. Tiedoll walked over to his partner’s bed. “Lay next to me.” He moved over to make room for his lover and wrapped his arms around him when he lay down and held him close. Tiedoll rested his head on Cross’s chest and tried to relax.

“I don’t like the idea of Kanda not answering either. My fear is Kanda went after Allen without us, maybe Neah caught him. I think the best way to handle this would be to call the detective and have him go over to our house and see if Kanda’s all right,” Cross suggested. He was just as worried about the young man as his father.

“Call him, Cross. Call the detective to let him know what could have possibly happened to our son,” Tiedoll whispered and Cross slipped the cell phone out of Tiedoll’s fingers and kissed the top of his lover’s head. He made the call.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	69. Expressed Passions

* * *

“What the hell do you mean, you _think_ , Kanda went to Walker’s place to save Allen?! I’ve told that kid over a hundred times to leave this to the police. When did you last talk with him…I see…No return calls or messages? You guys did _what_?!” The detective picked up a cigarette and lit it—the hell with rules, he fuckin’ needed a smoke.

“You’re telling me the three of you came up with a plan to get Allen out of Neah’s house? That’s plain lunacy! You could get killed by that deranged man…honestly your family has been a nightmare to try and control,” the detective angrily lectured Cross on the phone.

Tiedoll heard the detective shouting and took the phone away from his partner. Furious with the detective’s attitude, he gave him an ear full for yelling at Cross who was hospitalized after a serious fall. Even with his headache, Cross couldn’t help but grin at his partner’s protection over him.

“Yes, Mr. Tiedoll…yes…yes…I’m sorry but…of course you’re right…Yes, I’m leaving now to go to your house to check it out…yes… _yes_ , I’ll let you know what I find out…Get some rest and Mr. Marian too.” The detective ended the call.

 _Jesus, who would have thought that meek, artist partner of Cross’s had the gumption to chewed me a new asshole_ , he thought with a stupid grin on his face. He shook his head at the noted change in Tiedoll’s personality since his partner had returned home safely after being held captive for nine months.

He tossed his cigarette into his cold cup of coffee, it hissed when the butt hit the liquid. The detective walked over to his partner’s desk and sat on the edge with one leg on the floor and the other dangling off the corner. “Tiedoll’s kid might be missing.”

“I kinda figured that out by your phone conversation with the family,” his partner smirked with a chuckle.

“Shut up, I don’t need any comments from you too. Apparently, the family had plans to rescue Allen Walker this afternoon, but Cross had an accident and they couldn’t go through with it. They haven’t heard from Kanda since he left the hospital this afternoon and went home.”

“Don’t tell me, the kid went after Allen Walker alone,” his partner guessed, shaking his head side-to-side. “That kid has been a hand-full through this whole investigation. So, what are we doing?”

“His parents asked me to check their house to make sure Kanda didn’t have a mishap at home, which with the luck this family’s has it wouldn’t surprise me. But if I had to guess, it’s like you said, the kid probably went after Allen alone. It wouldn’t be the first time he has tried it. I’m afraid that Neah may have caught him in the act,” the detective informed his partner and stood up.

“Okay, let’s go check it out, hopefully the kid’s home fast asleep,” his partner commented as he stood up and grabbed his suit coat from the back of his chair and slung it over his shoulder.

“Highly unlikely,” the detective countered and the two headed out to their car.

When they arrived at the parent’s house an amber light glowed in the window—Kanda probably left it on. If Neah’s men were in there they wouldn’t advertise it by leaving a light on. Silently, they furtively made their way to the front door and up the concrete steps. Both drew their revolvers. His partner stood by the hinged side of the door in a ready stance, his revolver held in front of him, his legs and feet in a lunge position.

The detective leaned against the siding next to the doorknob, his weapon in one hand and the other ready to rap on the door. They looked at each other and kept eye contact. With a nod of his head tilted towards the door, he let his partner know he was ready and knocked. No one answered. He knocked louder then turned the doorknob.

“It’s locked,” the detective whispered. “Let’s check the back.” His partner nodded in agreement.

Skulkingly, they made their way to the back of the house. His partner slithered up to the slider and pulled on the handle, it also was locked. Both peered through the glass, but didn’t see anything that looked out of place. “Tiedoll gave me a key to the front door months ago. We’ll use it to go inside and check around,” he whispered. They proceeded back to the front door.

The detective inserted the key into the lock, slowly turning it until they heard it click. Quietly, he turned the warm doorknob and gently pushed the door open a crack. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck from the unusual warm night, soaking into his shirt collar. He peeked inside before he expanded the crack wider and they covertly slid inside with guns drawn. They checked the entire house. It was clear. Though there was no sign of Kanda, but neither were there any signs of a struggle suggesting he was taken. The only conclusion would be Kanda had gone to Neah’s house to rescue Allen. “That stupid kid,” the detective mumbled.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Tiedoll. It rang once when Cross’s tired voice answered. “Mr. Marian, we’re at your house and there’s no one here nor any signs of a struggle to suggest Kanda was taken. If you guys had plans to break Allen out today, than my best guess would be he went on his own. It’s almost one in the morning and if you haven’t heard from him in hours, than that would pretty much tell us your son was caught by Neah,” the detective reported, not happy with the young man’s choice to rescue Allen alone.

“My partner and I are going to take a ride over to Neah’s place and look around to see if we can find his car. He took Mr. Tiedoll’s because yours is still in the driveway. I’ll give you a ring back with what we find out,” the detective stated. He kept his voice steady and even before he disconnected to hide his frustrations with their son. _Grrr, when I find that boy…!_ He wanted to strangle the kid.

“Come on, we need to check the streets over at Neah’s for his car.” The detective locked the door and they both returned to the car and headed in the direction of Allen’s uncle’s mansion. “I have a bad feeling about this,” the detective muttered under his breath.

When they arrived on Neah’s avenue, vehicles were parked on both sides of the streets; maybe someone had a party last night. They finally found a place to leave the car some distance from the gate entrance to Neah’s mansion. “We’ll split up to cover more ground. You take the east side and I’ll take the front and west side. Yell if you find Tiedoll’s car.” The detective hadn’t made it to the end of the front sidewalk when his partner called out.

“Over here,” he shouted and the detective turned on his heels, hastily walking over to where he stood.

“Well, that confirms Kanda went into the mansion. It’s a sure bet he’s been caught. Shit, how the hell do we get into Neah’s place without breaking the law?” the detective groused, and thought about it for a couple of minutes.

“I see your wheels turning and I don’t think the judge would issue us a warrant to check the house out for the kid. He would come up with some excuse as to why Tiedoll’s car was here,” his partner replied. He wished there was some other way they could legally go in.

“We’ll go back to the station. I’m not going to call Mr. Marian back until I have some possible solution to this mess. And for what’s it worth, I don’t think the judge would issue a warrant either.” They walked back to the car in silence, each in their own thoughts about what could be done in a situation like this, but neither had come up with an answer.

They hadn’t made it back to the police station before Tiedoll called for an update. “Damn, these two are going to be the death of me,” the detective muttered under his breath and answered his phone.

“Hello, Mr. Tiedoll…yes, your car was on the side street near Mr. Walker’s house…I’m not sure what to do, just yet…yes, my partner and I discussed that possibility but…he wouldn’t give us one the last time…we are heading back to the station now…can’t…we have to discuss getting a warrant with the chief in the morning…sorry I can’t…I’ll keep you posted…good-night, sir.” The detective disconnected and let out a heavy sigh.

“Don’t tell me, he wants you to get a warrant to search Neah’s house, am I close?” his partner asked with a chuckle. It was annoying to have his partner continue with this guessing game of his.

“Yes, you shithead, that’s what he wants. You know we can’t ask for one until the chief comes in unless something happens sooner to justify one. I need a cigarette,” he grumbled and pulled his pack from his shirt pocket. He shook the pack, one lifted up and he pulled it out with his lips. His partner reached over with a lighter and lit it.

“Those things are bad for your health…”

“So is Kanda,” he retorted rolling down his window before he took a long drag and exhaled slowly. He would give up smoking, but not until this case was over. He’d become dependent on the damn things to help calm him down. _God, the way things have gone with the case, I could have lung cancer by then._

The detective parked the car outside the precinct. The early morning hadn’t cooled the air at all and the detective slid off his suit coat and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt as the crossed the street. Inside, the two greeted their fellow officers who worked the late shift as they made their way to their desks. Both of them dropped into their swivel chairs. A report would have to be filled out now to have it ready to be on the chief’s desk when he came in later.

“I’ll get us some coffee while you start the paperwork,” his partner offered. He hated that part of the job. There was always tons of paperwork and he would rather leave it to the detective to fill them out.

“Sure, but make it strong. I could be here for a while,” he countered, his partner was only too happy to do so, just as long as he didn’t have to do paperwork.

The detective pulled up a fresh report form on his computer and started filling it out. Damn he was exhausted. Not only did he need to have the report finished, but his mind would not quit thinking about the case while he typed.

 _God damnit, I need a break in this case. Allen could be dead for all we know and Kanda may have joined him in his grave_ , the detective thought, morosely. When kidnappings go this long, it’s usually not a good sign for the victim, it only decreased Allen’s chance of survival. He seemed like a really good kid and smart too. What a waste if Neah had killed the boy.

The detective’s anger built at the helplessness his services has provided as he quickly continued typing. He should have been able to find a way to get Allen out of danger before now. Personally, he had never had to investigate Neah Walker, or have any dealings with the man, but from what he had heard around the precinct, the guy was impossible to bring down—he was as bad as the Mafia. It was as if the man had a protective barrier around him. So, something _had_ to break in the case to save the two boys.

The detective chuckled to himself. Who else but Tiedoll’s son, Kanda, would be the one to rescue and bring Allen back home—the boy was unstoppable. If the kid was lucky, maybe he had beaten the crap out of that Tyki character by now. Heaven knows, he would turn a blind eye for him to do it.

His partner returned with their coffees as the detective finished typing the last details in their report and printed it. He leaned back in his chair and stretched, yawning. “We’re finally finished here, let’s call it a night,” he suggested. Just then his cell phone rang. He was afraid to look at it figuring it was Tiedoll and he wanted to avoid talking with him. Shit.

“Hello? What?! When? We were just over there. I’ll call the judge to get an arrest and search warrants. Get me as many men as you can for back-up ready to go. Also sweetie, could you have an ambulance here to go with us? Thanks, you just made my morning,” the detective said gleefully to the dispatch woman on the phone. He was sure she was blushing bright red by his unusually use of an endearment.

He turned to his partner with a huge smile on his face. “We just had an anonymous call from a man who said he had seen Allen Walker and Kanda at Neah’s house last night. Allen’s in bad shape and needs emergency care, but Kanda’s fine. I’m calling the judge for the search warrant as well as an arrest warrant for Tyki and Neah. Let’s hope he’s not on Neah’s payroll.” The detective made the call.

Whether the judge was on Neah’s payroll or not, he agreed to issue the warrants and a police officer went over to pick them up. By the time the warrants arrived at the precinct, the detectives had briefed their men and donned their own protective gear.

“It’s four o’clock in the morning and there shouldn’t be anyone awake at the mansion, yet,” the detective informed his men. “Each of you knows what you’re supposed to do when we get there…any questions?” the detective asked, wrapping up their meeting. “Then let’s load up and save those two boys,” he said dismissing his men. Energy surged through his body like an electric current he was so pumped up about the break in the case, and he was anxious to get on the road.

While the team loaded into the van, the detective explained to the ambulance technicians that they were to be on standby down at the mansion’s entrance until he called them. His partner double checked with the men to make sure they were ready to roll. The detective gave the signal to move out. The van started out first then the ambulance and they followed taking up the rear.

The trek to Neah Walker’s mansion, this time, seemed to be the longest drive the detective had ever driven. Scenarios of what could happen kept his mind occupied for most of the way. Before they arrived, he and his partner went over the last of the details of the procedure they talked about. It didn’t matter how many times the detective had done things like this, his stomach still roiled with uneasiness.    

The team’s van stopped and double parked on the street near the front entrance to the mansion. The ambulance halted about two-hundred feet behind the van to wait for their call. The detective drove up next to the van and waved them to follow him up the driveway to the house.

As they drove up the long driveway, the detective radioed the van to pick up their speed when he saw lights being flicked on throughout the house, their arrival alerted by the guards. The detective’s car screeched to a halt in front of the house, and his partner and him scrambled to the front door and knocked loudly. The team bounced out the back of the van, rifles held with both hands as blue shirts spread out around the perimeter of the building to prevent anyone from escaping.

A butler answered the door. Neah flew down the stairway towards the front door, his hand on the railing balancing him. His satin, burgundy robe fluttered about his legs and his free hand was clenched at his side. The man sported a dark, angry scowl on his face, probably for being disturbed so early in the morning. He looked ready to chew somebody’s ass then spit them out.

“What’s the meaning of this, detective!” Neah yelled as the detective waved his men into the house to begin searching.

“You two, upstairs first. Mr. Walker, I have a warrant for your arrest for the kidnapping of Allen Walker and holding Yu Kanda here against his will. Here’s another warrant to go along with it to search for the two boys. Simon, handcuff him and read Mr. Walker his rights then take him back to the station,” the detective ordered.

“I’ll have your job for this, detective,” Neah growled. Cold, dark menacing eyes bore into the detectives. “You won’t keep me in jail for long.”

“We’ll see about that,” he countered. Something about the man sent chills up his spine and he couldn’t imagine being at the man’s mercy as Allen has been. He brought his attention back to the mission at hand and called the ambulance to come up. “By the way, Neah, where’s Tyki?” he asked when one on his men motioned Tyki wasn’t in his bedroom.

“He’s not here, he’s been out partying all night,” Neah replied, his cold eyes narrowed on the detective and gave him a sneer.

“Get him out of my sight,” the detective snapped and turned quickly, so he didn’t have to look at Neah’s threatening eyes and his smug expression on his face. His stomach rolled.

The commotion that was going on in the house filtered through Allen’s bedroom door and woke both of them. Allen groaned, still under the influence of the pain medication. Suddenly, the door sprung open and a uniformed police officer with a rifle practically jumped into their bedroom and pointed his rifle at them.

“What the fuck?!” Kanda exclaimed looking at the barrel of the rifle aimed at them and instinctively covered Allen with his body to protect him.

The officer quickly recognized the two from their photos, lowered his weapon and yelled out the door that he had found the boys. “It’s alright, we’re the good guys,” he said and shortly the detective entered the room behind him.

“Thank God you’re alright.” He let out a heavy sigh when he saw Kanda. Then his eyes drifted down to Allen who lay on his side just behind Kanda who was still protecting his boyfriend. He saw the bandages on the teenager’s back and his swollen bruised face. “Get that ambulance crew up here _now_ , with a stretcher!” he yelled out the door and moved quickly to the side of the bed closer to Allen.

“Sweet Jesus is he still alive?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“Yes, but he needs to get to a hospital immediately,” Kanda urged, trying to calm his heart and keep his voice steady as Allen groaned again not fully awake—the drugs still kept him sedated. An officer came in with Allen’s butler’s hands handcuffed behind his back and his head lowered to his chest.

“Do you want this one to go down to the station too,” the officer asked. He gripped Link’s arm tightly enough to leave a bruise.

“What the hell? Take those handcuffs off him!” Kanda said sternly. “He hasn’t done anything wrong. Link has helped Allen the entire time he’s been here. Neah’s held him against his will too,” Kanda sputter and looked at the detective angrily.

“Release him,” the detective ordered. “Link, you can go get dressed, you’ll be coming with us.”

The officer removed the handcuffs. “Thank you,” Link said humbly, bowed and turned to walk out of the room. Kanda’s eyes caught the small dots of blood on the back of Link’s pajama top that had a familiar pattern to it.

“Wait Link,” Kanda called out. “What happened after you left our bedroom last night? That’s traces of blood on your top. Did Neah have you…whipped?” Kanda asked nervously, his voice quavered at the thought.

Link didn’t say anything and the detective walked over and gently lifted the back of his pajama top. Sure enough there were welts from a whipping he had been subjected to recently, but there were also scars from past whippings the man had endured. It was bad enough to make anyone gasp at the sight.

“Neah’s more of a nutcase then I thought,” the detective replied. The men stepped back from the door to allow room for the stretcher and medical technicians. “This man needs to go to the emergency room also,” the detective demanded.

“Yes, sir,” the EMT replied then glanced over at Link’s back before the detective pulled down his top.

“Okay Link, go ahead and change. We’ll see you shortly,” the detective said and dismissed the butler. Link looked over his shoulder with concern when Allen groaned louder when the two men picked him up and placed him on the stretcher face down. Link quickly left to go change so he could get back to Allen.

“Kanda,” Allen’s raspy voice groggily called out in panic.

“I’m right here, Moyashi,” and moved to the edge of the bed and stood up. He grabbed his t-shirt off the bed and slipped it over his head pulling it down. The Asian young man moved and stood next to the stretcher and took his boyfriend’s hand.

“I’m riding with Moyashi. I’m not leaving his side,” Kanda stated, making his demands known. He was determined to stay by Allen’s side through all of this.

“Is there room for the three of them?” the detective asked the medical technician.

“Yes, sir, I’ll sit in front to make room,” he answered. Link was already standing back at the doorway fully dressed.

The EMT’s wheeled Allen out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Two hefty police officers at the top of the stairway helped the technicians’ with the stretcher. The rest followed them. They couldn’t help but jostle the stretcher as they made their way down the stairs and Allen moaned with the movement.

“Can’t you guys hold that damn thing still? It’s causing Moyashi pain,” Kanda snapped angrily at hearing his boyfriend’s discomfort.

“Kanda, calm down, they’re doing the best they can,” the detective quipped, still annoyed with the young man.

At the bottom of the stairs the legs flipped down and rolled Allen until they were outside and had to go down more steps. The four of them lifted the stretcher and slid Allen into the back of the ambulance. Kanda anxiously jumped in, crunch and move up next to Allen. Link grabbed hold of the bar and pulled himself up and inside. He sat next to Kanda.

“I’ll meet you at the emergency room,” the detective said snippily through gritted teeth, his eyes directly on Kanda. Kanda swore he heard the man’s teeth grind his jaw was so tight. Then the detective turned around and started barking orders to the police officers who stood around watching. The ambulance doors shut, but Kanda could still hear his angry voice bellowing. Yup, he was sure he would get a lecture from the detective later.

“I want to thank you, Kanda for your help with the police,” Link said, unassumingly as he stared down at his clasped hands. He lifted his eyes and meet Kanda’s stunning dark blue eyes for the first time up close. _No wonder Allen becomes spellbound when he looks into his boyfriend’s gazes—they’re bewitching._

“You didn’t do anything wrong, it was an injustice to you. I merely stated the truth,” Kanda replied returning his head back to Allen. His thumb rubbed the back of his lover’s hand that he held in his, looking to be deep in thought.

“May ask you something?” Kanda said.

“Yes, of course,” Link responded a little nervous at what his question would be.

“You were with Moyashi for over nine months and I have seen it in your eyes that you love him. Did…did anything happen between the two of you? Did…Moyashi…have any romantic feelings for you?” Kanda inquired. He felt like a heel for the mere thought of doubting his boyfriend’s love for him. It was plainly written all over Allen’s face how he felt about him, but he wasn’t sure if Link had any intentions of pursuing Allen for himself and if Allen would be open to that.

Link let out a long, heavy sigh. “Oh dear, do you think I want to take Allen away from you?” Link questioned Kanda with a surprised tone to his voice. There was only silence from Kanda as he continued staring at Allen.

“My dear boy, no one’s ever tearing Allen away from you…he’s deeply in love with you. Yes, I do love him and I’m ashamed to say I would give anything for the chance to woe him, but Allen carries _no_ romantic feelings for me—only for you.

“Your name was the only name he cried out for during his fevers, in his sleep, and during his nightmares. He even broke down many times when he was awake distraught over the feelings of missing you so deeply. And yes, I held him during those painstaking moments of heartbreak, but never did he ever once look at me as anything other than a friend and butler. You have nothing to worry about—his heart and soul belongs only to you.

Kanda was quiet for a moment. “Thank you for being honest with me. I feel like a heel for having any thoughts of betrayal from him.”

“It only seems natural once you detected my love for him, but please, never doubt the boy again,” Link replied with a warm smile which eased Kanda’s heart when he looked at the man.

They arrived at the hospital’s emergency and the van backed up to their doors. From that moment on it was a whirlwind of nurses and doctors asking him questions about Allen’s condition as Link was taken to another room. Kanda provided answers for everything he knew then referred them to Link for further details. While Link was being treated he answered what questions he could.

By the time the detective arrived at the hospital, Allen had finished being treated and was assigned a room as was Link. The doctor insisted Link be admitted for the day and overnight. He wanted to keep an eye on the welts across his back to make sure there were no signs of any infection. It was now seven in the morning and Kanda was exhausted. All he wanted to do was lay down with Allen, but of course the detective had other ideas.

“Before I lose track of you, you’re coming with me to see your parents. I called them after you left in the ambulance letting them know what happened to you and that Allen was alive and here. _You_ have some explaining to do by the sound of Mr. Marian’s response on the phone. So, let’s go and get it over with,” the detective smirked, but Kanda never batted an eye at his request and was rather calm about the prospect of facing Cross.

“Detective, this hasn’t been the first time I’ve had to endure one of Cross’s lectures. Before he hooked back up with my foster father I might have flinched at the thought, but not anymore. He’s all bark and no bite now,” Kanda chuckled. It was then he realized how far Cross and his relationship had improved over the last two years, and hopefully it would only get better with time.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	70. Heaviness of Heart

* * *

Tiedoll had fallen asleep in Cross’s arms sometime during the early morning hours, his warm body curled beside him. Evidently, the nurses weren’t upset about the couple sharing the bed, because no one had scooted his partner back to his cot.

It was five-thirty in the morning. Cross had not slept since the detective had called late, last night about Kanda not being home and Cross knew the young man had gone to rescue Allen. How many tiles had he counted on the shadowy ceiling all night? He couldn’t recall, for after a while his mind drifted as he counted and wondered what torture the boys might have gone through when Neah caught Kanda.

Those thoughts caused his chest to tighten like being squeezed by a vise. His heart palpitations came on so strong that they thumped in his throat, choking him. It was similar to the grief that erupted every time he thought about Alma and the car accident when their boys were close to death. Now, Tiedoll and he could lose their sons because of Neah. How would the two of them go on without those two, kooky boys in their life? They would, but there would always be a desolate emptiness in their lives without them.

The swish of his door opened and presented the morning nurse. Her soft-sole clogs padded across the room to the head of his bed. “Good morning, Mr. Marian,” she whispered as not to wake his partner. “I’m just going to remove your empty bag and the IV from your hand. Breakfast should be here around six-thirty. Do you need anything now?” She offered as she continued on with her duties.

“No, thank you, I’m fine,” Cross answered quietly as he shook his head no. With a smile on her face she gathered the used medical supplies and padded back across the tiled floor and out the door.

He looked down at Tiedoll and noticed he still had a worried expression on his face. It didn’t appear he was having a restful sleep, but at least he was sleeping. Tiedoll’s cell phone rang startling him awake. It took Tiedoll a second to realize where he was and snatched the phone off the stand next to the bed and handed it to his partner to answer. He couldn’t bear to hear what the detective had to say this morning if it was bad news again.

Cross took the cell phone from his partner and answered it. “Hello?” Cross inquired.

“Sorry to wake you so early, Cross, but I have some good news for the both of you.” The detective’s voice sounded less tense with an undertone of relief to it, different from when they last spoke.

“We would love to hear good news for a change, detective. What’s happened?” he asked. His partner’s forehead wrinkled with a frown and he bit his lower lip as he anxiously waited to hear this so-called ‘good news’. Cross automatically leaned in and kissed the top of his head.

“We had an anonymous caller not long after we disconnected last. I didn’t have a chance to call you back with having to put together a team quickly. The man said he had seen both Allen and Kanda yesterday at the mansion. I wanted to let you know they are both in route to the hospital emergency room by ambulance,” the detective informed Cross.

“Thank God! How bad is Allen? What about Kanda?” he asked anxiously, relieved their boys were safe and turned the phone inward. His partner stared back at him and Cross mouthed the words about the good news and watched the relief melt away the worry lines on his handsome face.

“Allen’s injuries are bad, but Kanda is fine. I’ll bring Kanda up to your room after I arrive at the hospital. I have to finish here first. If you want to talk to Kanda now, you might be able to get through the emergency room’s red tape once he gets there,” the detective said, lightly. Lucky for him Cross couldn’t see the detective pace back and forth impatiently wanting to get off the phone to wrap things up at Neah’s house.

“We can wait until you get here, and yes, please bring Kanda up to my room, detective. I have plenty to say to that boy when he gets here for taking off to Neah’s by himself, the damn kid. He could have gotten himself killed,” Cross groused, though his heart felt something entirely different then the angry words he spoke.

“What about Neah and Tyki?” Cross asked.

“We have Neah under arrest and he has been taken to the police station to be booked. Tyki wasn’t here. Neah said he had been out partying for the night, but I have an all points bulletin out for his arrest,” he informed Allen’s guardian. “I’ll tell you more when I get back to the station. I need to go,” the detective said. Cross heard a male voice in the background ask a question.

“Okay, we’ll talk later, detective.” Cross disconnected from their phone conversation just in time before he choked on emotions that flooded him. He took a moment to compose himself before he explained everything the detective had told him to his partner.

Their breakfast arrived and after they finished eating, Tiedoll used the room’s bathroom to freshened-up. Cross started dressing with the hope of going home. When he stood to pull his jeans up to fasten them, vertigo hit him and he lost his sense of balance. It took a minute for it to pass before he finished dressing slowly, but once done, the dizziness returned in full strength.

Tiedoll had stepped out of the bathroom at that moment and saw his partner under duress and hastened to his side. His grasp was strong and firm on Cross’s arms when he seized him to prevent a fall and steadied him. Gently he sat his partner back down on the edge of the bed with a look of concern his brown eyes.

Cross had his fingers pressed to his forehead warding off the offensive attack to his brain. “Are you alright?” Tiedoll asked his heart thumped against his chest. He rested a hand upon his partner’s shoulder to give comfort. Cross finally took his fingers away from his forehead and looked up at Tiedoll, his eyes glazed over.

“Yes. The dizziness comes on when I stand and then it will subside for a while, but always returns in a matter of minutes,” he confessed, miffed. “Froi, I want to go home, but what are my chances of that with these dizzy spells?” Cross asked sulkily his eye now cleared from the haze. He feared the doctor would not discharge him being light-headed every time he stood.

“Honey, let’s see what he has to say first, then we can argue our point of view about you going home.”

“Of course, how did I get so lucky to have you back in my life?” Cross replied.

“With a lot of hard mental work on both our parts,” Tiedoll tease. He bent down and placed a kiss on his lover’s lips. Both of them sat on the edge of the bed in silence, their fingers twined together and waited for the doctor.

Their wait was short-lived. The doctor greeted the two men before Cross started on his fifty questions or more and did Cross’s physical examination. Kanda and the detective arrived while Cross’s eyes were being examined. The doc shut off his mini flashlight and stepped back when the two men entered the room quietly. Kanda stood straight with his head held high and his shoulder’s squared. Tiedoll noticed the doc look at the door. Tiedoll casted his eyes over in the same direction and saw his son and hurried to him.

“Kanda! Thank goodness you’re alright,” his foster father exclaimed and took his son into his arms. Tiedoll held him tightly around his shoulder’s as his hand petted his son’s soft, silky hair.

“Tiedoll, I do need to breathe,” Kanda jested and hugged his foster father back.

“Thank you detective for bringing him home,” Tiedoll choked and released his son. His tears blurred his vision but found the detective’s hand and shook it.

“It was the anonymous phone call that did it,” the detective blushed, not wanting to take full credit for actually finding the boys. “Kanda, I would like to speak to you about that phone call later,” he adjured quietly, but reserved. The young man nodded at him and kept his aloofness as well.

“Kanda, come here,” Cross requested. What was this? Cross didn’t yell, or order him sternly to come over to see him? His voice was…well…warmhearted…even warmer than after Cross had returned home from his captivity.

Kanda walked over to Cross who carefully got up off the edge of the bed and tried to balance. The blood drained and left his face ashen. When Kanda stood before him, Cross drew his partner’s son closer and embraced him. Allen’s guardian rested his head on the young man’s shoulder the same as Kanda had done when Cross had returned home only weeks earlier.

“Damn you, Kanda. You had me worried sick that something dreadful had happened to you. But, thank you for bringing Allen home to us. In truth, I would have done the same thing if I had been in your shoes,” Cross whispered to his partner’s son.

This whole family thing had torn down his carefully constructed walls of emotional protection, a little at a time, and now he stood before Kanda allowing himself to feel—vulnerable—all because he loved the boy as he did Allen. This emotional stuff still felt weird to him, he had never allowed himself to become this soft-hearted before.

“Thanks Cross, for all your support and encouragement you gave me when you came home. It made my mission a hell of a lot easier, except for getting caught,” Kanda whispered back. He liked this little secret between them. It felt good to know when things got tough, even though they would still bang heads, Cross accepted and loved him.

“Ahem, Mr. Marian,” the doctor interrupted their welcome home hug.

Kanda let go of Cross and stepped back so the doctor could continue his discussion with his patient. Tiedoll’s eyes overflowed with tears that glided down his cheeks from happiness that filled his heart at the acceptance between the two people he loved the most. The detective had a shocked look on his face after he witnessed Cross’s response to Kanda’s reckless behavior. It was not what he expected would happen between the two.

The doctor agreed to allow Cross to leave the hospital on the grounds he was not to be up and about until the dizziness had left, which forced the proud man to use a wheelchair to get around. Tiedoll and Kanda promised to keep an eye on him and bring him back if there were no signs of improvement. Once that was settled and discharge papers were signed, Cross sat in the wheelchair ready to be taken to Allen’s room.

With Cross’s examination and waiting to be discharged, it was the middle of the afternoon, so they stopped at the cafeteria for a bite to eat before they walked to Allen’s room. Kanda explained the best he could to his parent’s about Allen’s whipped back and the severity of the abuse. He wanted to prepare them in case Allen’s back was not dressed and saw the results of his punishment.

But nothing would have prepared the two men for the sight they saw when they opened Allen’s door and went in. The nurse was over at the sink sliding on a clean pair of examination gloves. The curtain should have been drawn, but was open for whatever reason, and Cross and Tiedoll gasped when they caught sight of Allen’s battered back. The heaviness in their hearts ached.

The spread-out black and blues were brutally darker than when Kanda had last seen them at Neah’s place. Long, swollen welts wale in a crisscross, weaved patterns across his back. Many tops of the ridges had slashes that oozed a liquid secretion from the lacerations, but percolated less blood. The inflamed, taut flesh around the inflictions was shiny and bright red as if it had been scrubbed raw, in deep contrast to Allen’s soft porcelain skin. It took Kanda’s breath away as he gazed at his lover’s agonizing wounds and felt a sharp pain in his chest and the heaviness in his heart.

“Dear God!” Tiedoll gasped, his hand quickly covered his mouth in an unconscious response by the horrendous brutal attack Neah had done to his own nephew.

“I’m sorry I should have drawn the drapes,” the nurse quickly replied, apologetically, and hurried over to whisk the curtain shut.

“No, don’t. I’m Allen’s guardia-, father,” Cross ordered, horrified by the bruises and welts on his charge’s back.

Shell-shocked, Tiedoll stared, his mouth still slightly opened as he remembered the deep, darkness of evil that dwelled in Allen’s uncle’s soul. How could he forget the man’s sadistic, demonic aura that he had felt every time he had met the man in his house and many years ago? Of course his uncle was capable of this kind of torture, but to do this to his own nephew sickened Tiedoll.

“Is he awake?” Cross asked.

“Not now, but he should be waking up within the next hour. If you’ll excuse me sir, I was ready to bandage his back when you came in,” the nurse said. “I’d like to draw the curtain if I may.”

“Alright, but I’m not leaving his side while you dress his wounds. I want to see him.” Kanda helped roll Cross to the side of the bed where he could see Allen up close.

“The bastard!” Cross bellowed his temper flared. “The abominable man should be burned at the stake! Look at the bruise on Allen’s face.” The rush of adrenaline surged through his body and his fingers flew to his temple to apply pressure as he groaned at the sudden pain that struck inside his head. He felt nauseated.

“Cross!” Tiedoll yelped and rushed towards his lover and knelt beside the wheelchair as took his partner’s hand into his.

“Please Cross, you need to stay calm. Look it’s caused you to have pain and I can’t tolerate seeing you like this. Plus, you need to think about Allen when he wakes up, he’ll need your love and support,” Tiedoll said soothingly, but his voice strained under his agitation.

“Oh course, you’re right,” Cross sighed and slumped back in his wheelchair. He squeezed Tiedoll’s hand in silent riposte.

The nurse finished with swathing Allen’s wounds quickly. “Would you like me to ask the doctor to stop by?” she asked, a bit pale from Cross’s outburst.

“That would be great. Sorry if I startled you.” The pained stare Cross gave Allen showed despair on his sad face. This rested heavily on Tiedoll’s shoulders as he watched this strong, willful man look lost for a moment before he sat up straight and composed himself.

“Not at all, it’s a stressful time for you,” the nurse said and left the room.

“Cross, I’m staying here with Allen until he goes home. I won’t leave his side, and I _don’t_ want to argue about it,” Kanda demanded quietly as he looked down at his boyfriend. Cross knew the boy meant what he said. Actually, he would feel better knowing Kanda was here to keep watch over him.

“The same as you did when he landed in the hospital after his tumble down the stairway. I expected to hear that from you. Yes, he needs you by his side. There’s no doubt if he was awake he would ask you to stay with him anyway. I have learned to trust you, Kanda when it comes to Allen’s welfare,” Cross said with a twitch of a smile.

Allen’s doctor came into the room to meet his patient’s family. Respectfully, he asked Cross and Tiedoll if they would step outside the room to talk so they didn’t disturb Allen’s rest. The door closed behind them. Kanda felt he didn’t need any more information, he already knew his boyfriend’s diagnosis from the first doctor who treated Allen and again from the emergency room doctors.

To be perfectly honest with himself he didn’t want to leave Allen’s side in case he woke up. Instead, Kanda pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down. He intertwined his fingers with Allen’s, bowed his head and placed his warm lips to the back of his boyfriend’s hand in a tender kiss and then couldn’t resist gently rubbing it against his cheek.

“Kanda?” Allen groaned groggily. Slowly he blinked his eyes to focus on his boyfriend’s gorgeous face.

“Hey, handsome, how are you feeling?” Kanda asked softly, tightening his grip on Allen’s hand.

“Tired, I think they drugged me,” he replied as a joke, “And I’m glad you still think I’m handsome with this colorful bruise.” A pleasant look brightened the features on his lover’s face even with the lines of tiredness, the bruise and the pain he was obviously in.

“You’ll always be handsome and beautiful to me, not matter what, my love.” Kanda’s words were like music to Allen’s ears that warmed his heart and filled his chest.

“I take it we’re safe. Did they arrest uncle Neah and Tyki?” Allen drawled out. His mouth was dry. “Ice please.” Kanda took the cup off the stand and spooned out a piece of ice and fed it to Allen and then another.

“Yes, we’re safe now. The detective arrested your uncle, but Tyki wasn’t home and the police are out looking for him now,” Kanda answered truthfully. No sense in lying to Allen, he’ll find out eventually.

His bright face dulled at the news and panic replaced the glimmer of hope in his boyfriend’s eyes that Kanda had seen only a moment ago. “They didn’t arrest Tyki?” Allen squeaked. Terror strummed through him.

“Sweetheart, he wasn’t home all night and was still out partying when the police team arrived. The detective has an all points bulletin out for his arrest. I’m sorry it isn’t better news, but at least Neah’s behind bars,” Kanda’s voice said soothingly to calm the teenager.

“Kanda, you’re not going to leave me here alone, are you? Not with Tyki still out there?” he asked his voice quavered with fear that laced his every word. Kanda disarmed those emotions.

“No babe, you’re stuck with me for the duration,” Kanda said lightly, the corner of his lip curled up into a sexy smile which brought somewhat of a grin to Allen’s bruised face.

“Oh Kanda, you are the best of the best. You never fail to lift my spirits in the worst of times,” Allen sighed as a tickle flittered in his stomach. How had he ever survived without this wonderful man with him? There were many, very dark hours he spent in loneliness, and by no means did he want to experience that again.

The door to Allen’s room opened with a bang as Tiedoll pushed Cross’s wheelchair inside and the door came back hitting the side of his chair. “Damn door,” Cross mutter and pushed it away from him as Tiedoll continued into the room.

“Allen? Has he awakened Kanda?” he asked tensely after being informed about Allen’s serious condition of possible blood clots that could release and block arteries. All they could do was keep their fingers crossed that the thinning medication did the job.

“Barely, I’m still a little drugged. Kanda, more ice please?” Allen asked in his raspy voice that was still parched and sounded groggy.

Kanda fed him a few more ice chips then moved out of the way so Cross could roll up next to the bed. When Allen saw Cross in a wheelchair shock registered on the boy’s face as well as zipped through his frail body. “Cross! Did the gunshot paralyze you?!” Allen asked frantically and automatically lifted himself up onto his elbows. “Ugh!” he gasped then groaned as his body dropped back on the bed with a slight bounce from the sharp pain that speared his back and ribs.

“Damnit Allen, don’t move so fast. Your body has been through enough. _No_ , I’m not paralyzed. I have a concussion that makes me dizzy. It’s difficult to walk in that state. I had to settle for riding in a wheelchair with my handsome partner to push me around,” Crossed snapped, then looked over at his lover and smiled.

“Tiedoll, don’t get any ideas, this is the _only_ time you get to push me around.” Tiedoll chuckled with a wink and a glow that brightened his face. Oh, how he loved that man.

His eyes shifted over to the teenager. “Allen, I’m so thankful you are finally back home and safe,” Tiedoll said gently. “But your father and I are horrified at what Neah did to you. He’ll pay dearly for it—mark my words,” Tiedoll said, his gentle voice now rumbled angrily, though his warm, brown eyes held tenderness for the boy.

Cross looked at his charges widened eyes that had a haze of fright coated over them and placed his hand over the white-haired teenager’s. “Let’s try this again, welcome home Allen,” Cross said warmly and squeezed his hand. “And just to let you know…I would kill the bastard if I ever got my hands on him.”

Allen snapped out of what stupor he had fallen into and was taken aback by his guardians comment, but quickly recovered. “I think you may have to wait in line for that job,” Allen managed to jest, his eyes glanced at Kanda and then back to Cross happy to see his long, red-hair guardian.

The entire time Allen had been kept prisoner in Neah’s house, he had mourned off and on for Cross knowing he would never see him again. When Allen heard he was alive and home, his heart lightened with joy at the news—at least one of them managed to escape.

Where’s Link?” Allen asked rolling his eyes up to Kanda.

“He was admitted here at the hospital the last time I saw him. I believe he may be on this same floor, though I don’t know his condition,” Kanda replied, not surprised Allen asked about the butler. After all, Link had been Allen’s white knight for months.

“Link?” Cross inquired. “There was a Link living at Neah’s house way back when you were little. He was the butler’s son. I don’t believe he was very old if I recall. Is that the butler you’re referring to, Allen?”

“Yes, he’s the one who took care of me when uncle Neah had taken me after Mana died. He was only twelve at the time and very brave from what I heard. I’ll speak with you about it later,” Allen had stopped himself as he remembered the words Neah used to hurt him and emotions welled up threatening to overwhelm him.

“Cross, there’s so much I need to talk to you about,” Allen said urgently, then backed off. _Now wasn’t the time for me to tell about what happened while I was there. It’s too emotional, Allen,_ he thought.

“I can’t talk about it now. Maybe when I get home,” Allen refrained, leaving the words unsaid with a grave expression on his face. Cross, Tiedoll and Kanda’s eyes darted from one to another, silently acknowledging the significance behind Allen’s expression and words. Kanda spoke up.

“Link went against Allen’s uncle to protect him the best he could. He even tried escaping to get help the night I was caught and Allen had been whipped.” Kanda grimaced at the word ‘whipped’, but continued on.

“After Neah caught Link he had him whipped for betraying the fiend. The butler’s not safe if Neah or Tyki got hold of him. I’m sure he doesn’t have any place to go, because from what I understand the mansion was his only home,” Kanda explained. It was the first Allen had heard of Link’s attempted escape and whipping.

“Cross, we can’t have the man out on the streets when he’s released from the hospital. Not after all he did for Allen. And what if Tyki goes after him? Who’s going to protect him?” Tiedoll exclaimed. Tiedoll, the emotional man he was, worried for the man who had been by Allen’s side while the poor boy struggled against his torture during his captivity.

“Tiedoll, what are you suggesting?” Kanda asked, his eyes narrowed on his foster father and took the words right out of Cross’s mouth. He hoped his foster father’s thoughts didn’t include taking the man into their home!

“Froi, I’m sure the police will protect him, but we’ll talk about it after we’ve had a chance to speak with the man first,” Cross responded with a grin. That’s his lover, always ready to help the underdog. One of the many reasons he loved him and was frustrated him all in one.

“First, why don’t we get Kanda settled in with Allen and then we could find this butler. When we find him Allen, I’ll tell him to come visit you if he’s able,” Cross suggested and saw the relief on Allen’s face. Allen’s right, the two of them had much to talk about since their tragic abduction on Christmas Eve and what afflictions his charge had gone through.

Kanda had moved and stood next to his foster father, so Cross and Allen could have a moment of privacy with each other. A writhe of pain flashed across his charges face and Cross was ready to call the nurse, but Allen intercepted him, puzzlement plain on his guardian’s face. Allen needed to ask Cross something very important, and he was sure his guardian would think him nuts having thoughts about the subject at this time.

“Cross,” Allen whispered. He leaned in closer to Allen’s face so the boy could ask his question. “Did you give Tiedoll his Christmas present yet?” Cross sat back with a chuckle and grinned at the boy’s question, what a romantic idiot his charge was. He leaned forward once again.

“No,” he whispered back with a smirk. “I was saving that until you returned home. You _are_ really curious about what’s in that tiny box, aren’t you? I thought you would have forgotten all about it by now.”

“Hell no, I already told you what I thought was in it. Now, if you would give the gift to him and have him open the box, I’ll know if I was right or not,” Allen countered in a whisper. His eyes sparkled even through the pain he was experiencing. Cross loved the boy more than he thought possible.

“I guess we’ll have to see if your guess is correct then,” he replied sporting a dazzling smile and looked over at Tiedoll who gave him a quizzical expression. “Later Allen, I’m sending the nurse in and don’t deny you’re not in pain,” Cross said and pushed the button for the nurse.

“Are the two of you done with your prating over there? I’d love to sit and hold my boyfriend’s hand as I’m sure he’ll be fast asleep shortly,” Kanda teased. It was difficult being even this far away from his lover and not be able to touch him.

“Yes, we are,” Cross quipped and gave Allen a wink. The nurse burst into the room.

“Having some pain, Allen? I have some medication you can take for that,” said the nurse as she wiggled around Cross’s wheelchair to hand Allen his medication and water. Allen obediently took the pills. How had he survived the pain before this? Of yeah, Link had been there to administer his pills and he thought fondly of his time with the butler.

The nurse left and was replaced by the detective who slid past her plump body to entered Allen’s room. The boy’s room was becoming a revolving door. The detective had that look he gets when he has urgent news to discuss. So, it came as a surprise to the family when the detective walked directly to Allen’s side of the bed and sat down.

“Hello Allen, how are you feeling? I’m sorry I wasn’t able to rescue you before your charming boyfriend did, but I’m bound by the law in what I was able to do. I hope you understand my position,” the detective apologized. That was strange; he had never felt the impulse to do what he just did until he walked through that door. There was not one surviving victim he could think of he felt the need as strongly as he had moments ago to apologize, and he couldn’t put a finger on what made him want Allen to know that bit of information.

“Uh, thank you detective. I realize the law can only be bent so far. It was the same way with Alma if I remember correctly. Actually, I’m in pain at the moment and the nurse gave me something to relieve it. Forgive me if I doze off while you are talking with us,” Allen replied softly. The drug started sedating his body.

“Please, tell me what news you bring us,” Allen urged, his body and mind numbing by to the affects of the drug.

“Allen, I have two police officers on guard right outside of your door. They’ll be there until you are released from the hospital. We’ll discuss what to do when you go home if we haven’t caught Tyki by then. I wanted you to know so you would feel safe,” the detective explained.

“Kanda’s staying with me…he’s my real protection,” Allen corrected the detective as his eyelids became heavy and he spoke with a slight slur to his words.

“Yes, of course he is,” he replied and looked over at the young man who had those dark blue eyes pinned on him.

“Then these men are just a backup for Kanda,” he assured the teenager. The detective stood and moved away from the chair towards Cross and Tiedoll. Allen didn’t respond to the detective, but called out for Kanda who swiftly took the chair the man had just occupied.

“Could we, please, step outside so we don’t disturb Allen,” the detective offered to Cross and Tiedoll and they followed him out into the hallway. They had just started their conversation when Allen’s doctor walked up and greeted the three of them.

“I’m just making my evening rounds and stopped by to check in on Allen. I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

“Oh doctor, just so you are aware of what is happening; I have posted these two officers outside Allen’s room for his protection. Do you have any problems with that?” the detective asked, not wanting to have a hassle from this doctor who he heard goes strictly by the rules.

“None whatsoever, now if you’ll excuse me I’ll take a look at Allen.” They moved away from the door to allow space for the doctor to enter the room.

The detective turned his attention back to the two men, a stern, angry expression plain on his face. “Now tell me when the three of _you_ decided to take matters into your own hands in rescuing Allen?” he groused tersely. “I would have expected it out of Kanda, but certainly not from the two of you! Neah could have killed Kanda,” he scolded them. _Damn I need a cigarette. When would the private sector learn not to interfere with my cases? It’s damn frustrating_.

“Detective, to tell you the truth, both Tiedoll and I have been trained to rescue people in a lot more dangerous situations then this one. Your hands were tied by the badge you swore an oath to, but it had its limitations in being able to save Allen. When I came home and Allen had been possibly found, but not extricated from that damnable Neah, then yes, I had to do something to get him out of there,” Cross snarled, shiny daggers flashed in his eye.

“We’re at the end of September, detective and in those weeks after I came home we have Allen in that hospital bed. That’s all that mattered to me.”

“Well, you’re lucky it turned out all right, but it would not have if that tip didn’t come in from that anonymous caller,” he counter. His temper cooled as did Cross’s once the two had their say in the matter.

The detective dropped the discussion and changed the subject to other issues including Link. He answered all the questions Tiedoll and Cross had for the time being. “I’ll have an officer outside Link’s room also, as he is an eye-witness in the case against Neah, as are your sons,” he finished. “Call me if you need to speak with me.”

Once the detective left, Tiedoll and Cross took a moment to discuss what they had learned from the detective when they heard the doctor’s strained voice coming through the door, evidently speaking to Kanda. Then, Kanda’s muffled voice responded to the doctor.

“I’m _not_ leaving him,” Kanda said quietly as he looked down at his sleeping lover.

“Allen needs to sleep, so you have to leave the room, _now_ sir,” the doctor ordered loudly, which angered Kanda making him bristle at the doctor.

“We _can’t_ allow you to stay overnight, you have no family relationship with him…you are _only_ his boyfriend!” the doctor stated firmly, loud and clear enough that his voice filtered through the door, out into the hallway and the nurse’s blushed at the comment.

“I’m _not_ leaving him,” Kanda repeated louder, and turned to face to the doctor who was taken aback by the stern serious expression on the young man’s face.

“Doctor…may Cross have a word with you outside, please?” Tiedoll asked sweetly. The doctor nodded yes to Tiedoll and glared at Kanda before he left the room. Tiedoll walked up to his son and put his arm around his shoulder and squeezed them.

“I meant it, Tiedoll. I’m _not_ leaving Moyashi and he’s _not_ staying here alone. I know what he went through for all those months and I still can’t even phantom the horrendous fear he must have gone through, but I am staying by his side through this,” Kanda said firmly, but quietly.

“Cross will get you permission to stay with him. Kanda, I totally understand why you have to stay. You saw how I responded with Cross just a day ago and I would do it again. I couldn’t leave him after I finally got him back,” Tiedoll assured his son.

Tiedoll was proud of Kanda. Anyone who has been around the young Asian felt his love for Allen radiant from his soul…if the look in his eyes were not enough. The love shared between the two was extremely deep for the young men they were, but they had toughed out the hard times together for two years, which only bounded them closer.

Shortly, an orderly rolled a cot into the room for Kanda to sleep on, made it up and slid it close to the side of Allen’s bed. The boy winked at Kanda when he left and Kanda looked at his foster father bewildered, but Tiedoll had a huge grin on his face.

“I told you Cross would get you permission.” Tiedoll said and kissed the side of his son’s head when Cross banged his wheelchair against the door, the man grumbling.

Two officers were beside themselves trying to please Cross only to have the man cuss under his breath until he made it into the room. Kanda swiftly walked over and stood in front of Cross then knelt and threw his arms around the man’s shoulders and hugged him tightly. Cross hugged him back a little startled.

“Thank you, Cross. I just can’t leave him,” Kanda whispered, his throat constricted so he found it difficult to talk any louder.

“I know, son. Thank you for loving him so completely,” Cross whispered back, and pushed down the emotions that bubbled inside of him.

“Ahem, Cross we should probably leave so Kanda can get some sleep,” he said as he interrupted the two hugging. Kanda let go first and stood up.

“We’ll be back tomorrow and I’ll bring you some clean clothes,” his foster father said and wrapped an arm around Kanda’s waist and gave him another firm squeeze. He kissed his son again on the side of his head before he let him go. “Good-night, son, and say our good-nights to Allen if he wakes up,” Tiedoll urged. Cross nodded his good-bye to Kanda, not quite able to find his voice at the moment, something that never happened before that he could remember.

Kanda opened and held the door for Tiedoll to roll Cross out into the hallway then closed it. He walked over to Allen and found the device to lower his boyfriend’s bed to the height of his cot then pushed the cot closer. He dimmed the lights and took the pajamas the orderly had left him into the bathroom to wash up and change before he climbed on the cot and covered himself.

He reached his hand to Allen’s and intertwined their fingers again and kissed the back of his soft hand. When he looked up at Allen, he was looking at him with eyes half-lidded…his beautiful Moyashi. Kanda leaned in and gently kissed his boyfriend’s lips and smiled against them.

“I’m glad you were able to stay with me, Kanda. You do realize you mean the world to me, don’t you?” Allen asked his voice thick from the drugs. Of course, Moyashi,” Kanda replied softly.

“Good, because you and I need to talk about the little conversation you and Link had in the ambulance when I can stay awake longer,” Allen said. His eyes were heavy from the drug and they slid closed. Allen fell back to sleep with a peaceful look on his face, a look of contentment.

_Damn that little shit, he overheard everything I said. Though, he didn’t sound mad at me, but he is under the influence of a drug. He also didn’t seem angry at me with that peaceful look on his face when he fell back to sleep. Fuck, am I going to be in the dog-house with Moyashi when he wakes up in the morning?_

* * *

**To be continued…**


	71. Given Hearts

* * *

Kanda’s mind floated between the spaces in his dreams and the real world when movement alerted him that someone else was in their room. Instantly, he bolted upright in his cot blinking rapidly as the fog lifted from his brain and he became more awake—more awake, considering the lack of sleep he had last night.

It had been around midnight when Allen’s turmoil had begun. At first, Kanda was not sure if his boyfriend had a terrible nightmare, or if he was in extreme pain. It turned out to be both. Over and over the white-haired teenager had screamed to “remove it”, as he tugged on the tubing in his penis that stretched to his urine bag.

It must have hurt something fierce, for the injured boy was frantic enough he squirmed and thrashed not heeding to the serious wounds on his back, never waking from his sleep. Whatever nightmare Allen had, along with his physical suffering, Kanda could not comprehend, for the teenager made no sense with his other ravings. The Asian had been beside himself with worry, but couldn’t dwell on it because it took all his strength to hold his boyfriend so he wouldn’t hurt himself until the nurse came.

The nurse had rushed into the room; there was no need to tell her why Allen was frenzied, his shouting said it all. Kanda had held his boyfriend while the nurse carefully pulled the tubing the rest of the way out. Once pulled out, it was as if someone had flipped the switch off, and his boyfriend had immediate relief and went limp, all signs of struggle gone. After that, Kanda was unable to sleep and had ended up in a state of vigilance for most of the night.

Now he glanced at Allen who had turned onto his side sometime during the early morning hours and faced him; thankfully sound asleep. His eyes darted to the other side of the bed where the culprit stood who startled him. At the head of the bed was an attractive, young nurse who stood frozen in place from Kanda’s sudden jolt awake. She had just replaced the empty bag from the chrome hook with a new one. Slowly thawing, she let go of the bag and brought her arms down to her side.

“I’m…um…sorry if I woke you, sir,” the nurse stammered nervously, her face scarlet red. She hadn’t meant to wake up the beautiful man who had held her attention for most of the night, nor the cute patient who seemed sound asleep.

“I thought you might be someone else,” Kanda said dryly. “Your movements alarmed me.” Kanda lay back down on his side and propped his head on his hand. His eyes drifted over to Allen, relieved he hadn’t awakened him.

“Is he your friend, or are you guarding him too?” the young nurse asked, trying to make conversation with the gorgeous man who had his stunning blue eyes on the patient, Allen Walker. Quickly, her eyes dropped to the clip board she had picked up when the Asian turned his attention back to her. She held it pretending to write notes on the paperwork.

“Why do you want to know?” Kanda quietly demanded as his darkening eyes narrowed and shifted to the young nurse with a feeling of apprehension.

“Oh…I don’t know.”She blushed at being caught without knowing what to say which deepen Kanda’s suspicion of the young nurse. Her intention was to see if Kanda had a girlfriend and was available. “I…I just figured you two must be best friends having stayed with him all night. You must have a very understanding girlfriend.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Kanda grounded, “and he’s more than my best friend.” Kanda’s dark blue eyes stared at her which made her heart pick up its pace and gave Kanda a warm innocent smile. Maybe she had a chance with this guy after all.

“Oh?” she said in a quizzable manner.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Kanda said matter-of-factly, and the corner of his mouth curled up into a smirk.

“Ahh…that’s nice. Well, I am sorry to have awakened you, but I need to get to my other patients before my shift ends. It’s been nice chatting with you.” The blushing young nurse scurried out of the room cursing herself for being so forward—it served her right.

“Were you just flirting with that nurse?” Allen’s raspy voice teased. It was good to hear his boyfriend’s voice was not tense.

“I believe it was more her flirting with me,” Kanda quipped, “and a good morning to you too. Are you okay from last night? That was a terrible nightmare you were having, do you want to talk about it?” Kanda moved closer to Allen for a morning kiss, but Allen put his hand out to stop his boyfriend.

“No, I don’t.”

“What’s the matter? Do I have bad breath?” Kanda asked bewildered. _Why did Moyashi stop my kiss? Crap, was it about last night’s emergency or about our conversation before he fell asleep last night?_ Kanda thought. Sure enough that’s what it was, the latter.

“I just want to remind you, you are _not_ out of the dog-house until we have our little discussion about Link and your questions you asked him in the ambulance. But I guess I could at least allow kisses,” Allen teased, his silvery eyes were warm with desire for his lover. _No sense in depriving myself_ , Allen thought.

“Why I thank you very much for allowing me to kiss you, seeing it has been months since our lips have had a good workout.” Kanda’s deep blue eyes glittered with lust and he leaned in and captured Allen’s lips, forgoing the questions about Link and him.

The kiss was light and sweet and their lips moved gently together with the right amount of tonguing. Allen sighed into the kiss; his body relaxed and the familiar tingle started at the base of his back that stiffened his cock and tented his nightclothes. Luckily, the bedcovers shielded him from Kanda noticing.

Kanda pulled back a bit with a sigh. “I’ve missed you so much, Moyashi. I love you.” His words warmed Allen’s heart.

“Then why did you feel I would betray our love?” Allen asked aggrieved. This time Kanda did not shy away from the question his boyfriend asked, even though he felt awful about the fact he had second guessed his beloved’s loyalty.

“When I first walked into your bedroom and saw you in Link’s arms…and how tightly he held you, I…I was jealous. He’s extremely handsome, Moyashi, and I thought maybe you had fallen for him. After all he had been your protector for months, replacing me…then when I saw the love in his eyes for you…that’s when I really second guessed myself if you had fallen for him too,” Kanda confessed soberly, a tinge of pink colored his cheeks.

“Never, Kanda… _never_ would I ever, ever love another person, there’s only you. Yes, Link did help me through the rough times with uncle Neah, but _if_ I did love him in some way, it’s as a friend. I can understand how it must have looked when you came into my bedroom and saw your boyfriend in someone else’s arms. It would have raised questions in my mind too, but it was nothing more than to calm my hysterics and to comfort me. I knew Neah would have me whipped, or beaten for what I had done to Tyki and I was afraid.

“Actually, it terrified me and made me sick with fear I would never see you again, that Neah would kill me before I had the chance. But foremost, I feared the heartache you would go through with my death. Kanda, you are the life that flows through my veins and my heart. You fulfill me with your fiery love of passion that no other soul has touched or has affected me the way you do.”

“Oh Moyashi, those words apply to my feelings as well, can you forgive me?” his lover asked. A mixture of happiness and worry flickered in his rich sapphire eyes.

“Sweetheart, there’s nothing to forgive. You did nothing wrong. Kanda, my love, we have never held secrets from one another. We have been open even when it meant hurting the other person, so I’ll tell you this; if anyone should be asking for forgiveness, it should be me.” Kanda looked at Allen puzzled.

Allen touched the beaded bracelet on his wrist and then Kanda’s. “Remember when we gave each other these? And the vows we made to one another? That’s what got me through the pain and suffering, believing in our love. So, if you must know…there was one night where the moon was full and my heart ached for you desperately. My back throbbed from a whipping the week before and I had had nightmares for weeks, living on little sleep.

“Link had come into my bedroom to check on me and found me at the window looking up at the full moon, thinking of you. My back had started to throb and he had me lay down on the bed to put more ointment on my wounds than bandaged my back. For whatever reason at that weak moment, I was afraid of being alone and having another nightmare. It was unbearable to think about. I had missed you laying next to me, having your warmth comfort me, and out of my weakness I asked Link to stay with me that night.

“He never touched me, Kanda, and I laid facing away from him—I only had to pretend it was you lying there, though I did send up a prayer that you would forgive me for my weakness,” Allen finished. They had not taken their eyes off one another the entire time his boyfriend talked and never once did Kanda cringe at Allen’s words. His heart understood what his lover felt. It had been the same for him, but without the torture and fear his beloved had endured.

Kanda moved closer to Allen and twined their fingers together, squeezing tightly. “Sweetheart, there’s nothing to forgive. I’m proud of you, because no one could have fought as well as you did to survive. You had to keep your sanity intact and if Link was the one that helped you through it, then I shall accept it whole-heartedly. I am only grateful you are back with me and safe,” Kanda said softly, his heart burst with loving emotions. Kanda half-pulled and half-crawled into Allen’s bed as his lover painstakingly moved back to make room for him under the covers.

Gently, Kanda put his arm under Allen’s head and Allen wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist. Kanda leaned in and pressed his lips onto Allen’s moist, soft lips as they fell into a deep passionate kiss. Kanda’s other hand slid to his lover’s butt and carefully drew him closer, their hardened cocks pressed together. Time stood still for the two lovers as they basked in love. Thank goodness the swelling to Allen’s facial bruise had gone down, or it would have been a more painful kiss. But even that would not have prevented the kiss they shared, or their members from becoming swollen with desire.

“My goodness, don’t you two have any shame? You’re worse this time then the last time I found the two of you in bed together kissing months ago. Here’s your breakfast, Allen and one for Kanda. You might want to get out of that bed young man, your parents are coming down the hallway,” the older matron like nurse commented trying to hide a smile. She sat the trays on the rolling table top as Kanda reluctantly slid out of Allen’s bed and padded into the bathroom to clean up and do his business.

“Ah…I need to go to the bathroom,” Allen said shyly. Pink tinted his cheeks. Kanda came out of the bathroom and moved his cot out of the way.

“Well, I heard about your little problem last night. Luckily you didn’t have an infection, but I would imagine you’re back is hurting today. Do you feel you can sit up and walk to the bathroom, or should I…?”

“No, I’d like to walk to the bathroom, please,” Allen interrupted quickly not wanting a bed pan. He would rather have Kanda with him than a woman. Plus, it’s difficult to pee with an erection; his boyfriend may have to help him out with that little problem.

“I’ll help him,” Kanda volunteered and was by Allen’s side in an instant.

The nurse went around to the other side of the bed, gathered the IV tube and stand then pushed it over next to Allen. Together the nurse and Kanda helped Allen scoot to the edge of the bed and sit up. Once vertical he felt light-headed and had to wait a few moments before he tried to stand. It was the first time he had stood since he had been whipped. Being in this upright position made his back throb and prickle and his stomach felt queasy, but he was determined to make it into the bathroom.

With a few groans and sudden stops, Allen made it to his destination. The nurse stayed outside and Kanda pulled the stand into the bathroom with Allen and shut the door. “No hanky-panky in there, you two hear me?” the nurse teased, chuckling.

She remembered the first time she had walked in on the two teenagers kissing in bed. The two had been in the car accident with Alma about year or so ago and she had been the nurse on duty. The nurse smiled…even then Kanda had been a hand-full trying to keep him out of Allen’s bed.

“If you think those two in a locked bathroom are not doing anything, then you don’t know our son’s,” Cross quipped. Tiedoll rolled his partner further into the room. “You do hear me, Kanda?” Cross said louder.

“Yes, I hear you Cross and as usual your mind’s in the gutter. We’ll be out in a minute, Allen’s not finished yet,” Kanda’s strong, baritone voice boomed behind the closed door and he flipped on the overhead fan.

“Damn, Moyashi, he can be a real pain in the ass,” Kanda cursed as he stood behind Allen and tried not to touch his boyfriend’s wounded back. Allen needed help with holding his penis, but while doing so it got a little complicated when Allen felt Kanda’s harden cock press against his crease.

“Shit, Moyashi, how can you be so turned on when you are in some serious pain? I am trying not to jerk you off,” Kanda whispered into the white-haired teenager’s ear. Allen’s boyfriend’s hot, moist breath blew across his ear; the excitement went straight to his cock. Allen moaned and pushed his hips into Kanda’s hand—not a good idea. Allen flinched.

“I can’t help it. My body craves you—teenagers hormones and all. Plus, you know it’s been months since my last orgasm and with you touching me, well it brings out my animalistic appetite which at this particular moment needs to be satisfied,” Allen replied, panting. It felt he would erupt at any given second.

“Fuck, Moyashi, I guess I’m jerking you off anyway,” Kanda whispered and licked Allen’s ear then blew his warm breath on the wetness.

Allen would have grinned, but he was on the edge of a much needed release, and Kanda’s warm hand wrapped around his cock felt so damn good. With one more pull from his lover, sparks burst behind his closed eyes and hot, whitish liquid spurted and streamed over Kanda’s hand like lava from a volcano.

Allen placed his hands on the wall in front of him stifling a moan as Kanda pulled every last drop of semen from his cock and went limp. His back throbbed but the ecstasy from his orgasm overrode most of the pain. Kanda took some tissues and cleaned off what he could from the both of them then carefully turned Allen from the toilet to the sink.

It took what strength Allen had left to lean against the sink while Kanda washed Allen’s spent cream from his hands, then wetted a facecloth and cleaned his boyfriend’s front. Luckily, Kanda had thought to put the overhead fan on which hopefully covered any of the noise they were making.

“It would have been nicer if we had been home to do this. So, enlighten me Moyashi, because I’m not sure which pained you more, your throbbing cock or your throbbing back?” Kanda teased, his warm breath ghosted Allen’s ear.

“My cock, than my back,” Allen replied with a low chuckle.

“Are you okay to walk out of here? I would carry you, but I’m sure that would be painful to your back,” he said, afraid he might have already caused him too much discomfort if his washed-out complexion was any indication.

“You’ll have to help me. I should be able to make it to the bed, though my energy has drained,” Allen said weakly. Yes, Allen did look as if his entire strength had been sapped out with his orgasm. Kanda flushed the toilet and Allen opened the door. Kanda helped his boyfriend over to the bed; the nurse took one of Allen’s arms to assist him.

“Come Allen let’s get you back into bed. Your face is as white as a sheet. Maybe it was too soon for you to walk that far, and your breakfast is cold now, but if I remember right you would eat anything I put in front of you,” the nurse prattled as she got him settled on the edge of the bed. “Are you okay to sit up to eat?” she asked concerned at the drawn look on the teenager’s face.

“No, I’m not. I’ll just take a few bites and lay down. My back is throbbing and I feel very tired,” Allen replied. _Who wouldn’t be after waiting nine months for your boyfriend to jerk you off?_ Allen thought. The only thing he regretted was not being able to lay back and enjoy his orgasm right after.

Kanda bit back a grin that threatened his face. The young Asian grabbed his breakfast tray and took it to his cot to eat. The nurse left once she had fluffed Allen’s pillows and he was lying back down on his side comfortably. She said she would be back with pain medication shortly.

“Did you two have a good night’s sleep?” Cross asked surly. His tone held a note of annoyance and his eyes narrowed on Kanda. He had a pretty good idea what just took place in the bathroom, but Allen seemed to be alright so he figured he would drop the matter. Kanda rolled his eye.

“Allen does look pale, but remember he was in pain last night and had a terrible nightmare, Cross,” Tiedoll reminded his partner.

“I slept very soundly until a young nurse came in this morning and started flirting with Kanda,” Allen remarked with a giggle.

“Moyashi, we have already had our discussion about that,” Kanda countered with a sly smile. “Anyway, it sounds like you don’t remember last night’s occurrence anyway.”

“It seems our lovebirds have had some sort of discussion already this morning, Froi.” Tiedoll pushed Cross’s wheelchair closer to the bed and brought a chair over and sat down next to him, crossing his legs.

“What’s up Cross? You seem wound up this morning. Is the concussion bothering you? Are you still having dizziness spells?” Kanda asked, taking the conversation off from him and Allen.

“Cross, you are alright, aren’t you?” Allen sounded agitated and bared his weight on one elbow in an attempt to push up which landed him back on the bed in pain and a mumbled groan.

“I’m fine, Allen, and don’t push yourself up so suddenly. Everything is fine. I can’t get out of this wheelchair until I have a follow-up with the doctor in a couple days. I could probably walk, but my nurse here says no,” Cross answered, referring to Tiedoll as his nurse.

“Hey, it’s not my decision, I’m only following orders. The doctor said _he_ would be the one to tell you when you can stop using the wheelchair,” Tiedoll replied with spirit and his warm smile brightened his face.

Allen’s good-hearted, buxom nurse bustled into his room again. Her footsteps made a dull, muffled sound as she whisked across the room with Allen’s medication. “You might want to consider resting, Allen. It’ll help with getting your strength back and you need to eat more. I’ll leave the breakfast tray just in case. Ring for a nurse if you need anything else. Kanda if you are finished I’ll take your tray,” the nurse declared after Allen swallowed his pills. She took the tray from Kanda and scurried to the door.

Once the nurse had left, Allen brought up the detective’s visit last night. “So, what news did the detective have to share last night?” Allen asked, curious because he fell asleep during the detective’s discussion with the family.

“Kanda didn’t have the chance to hear this either, he was in a heated debate with the doctor,” Cross smirked at his partner’s son.

“Kanda?” Allen inquired raising a white eyebrow.

“I’ll tell you at another time,” Kanda quipped his eyes threw darts in Cross’s direction. _Damn the guy likes to rile me._

“He called again this morning to update us about Tyki…he’s still on the loose,” Cross began. Allen moaned at the bad news and Kanda placed his hand over his boyfriend’s in comfort.

“The detective placed a couple of police officers outside Link’s door for his safety. As he explained to us, Link’s safety would be pertinent to the case being he’s an eye-witness against Neah as well as the two of you. Froi and I went to Link’s room to visit him and he’s a very amiable young man. The man took many risks to keep you as safe as possible, even though he couldn’t stop the abuse.

“He’s an intelligent man. The thought to take pictures of Allen was ingenious but risky as well as. I hate to think what the consequences would have been if he had been caught by Neah,” Cross informed the two boys. Cross caught fearfulness on his charges face, and then added softly, “Allen, we’re lucky he took those pictures of your bruised body after your meetings with Neah and whippings.”

Cross continued gently, “It’s evidence Allen, nothing to be ashamed about. What you had to endure was…egregious, and that man _will_ pay for what he has done to you,” Cross finished choking at the end enraged.

When Cross mentioned the photos of Allen’s bruised body, the poor boy froze and held his breathe. What if Kanda saw those photos? They had not yet had time to discuss what took place at Neah’s or what had happened to him while in captivity. Once Kanda has seen the photos, Allen felt his worst nightmare could unfold in front of him, and he shuddered at the thought he could possibly lose his most beloved.

“Pictures? Pictures of Moyashi’s abuse?” Kanda queried, befuddled.

Why did this shock him? He already knew his boyfriend had undergone maltreatment at the hands of Neah. Kanda was rattled at the thought of what his beloved had endured more torture then anyone could imagine…and…what about the rape Tyki tormented him with? Were those unmentionable bruises taken by Link too? He had not had a chance to talk with Allen about Tyki’s conversation with him about the rape when they had chained him in the bowels of the mansion just before they brought Allen in to be whipped.

Allen looked at Kanda with worried eyes and his heart felt like lead. _Would those gruesome pictures Link had taken damage the love we share and place a wedge between us? Could Kanda still look at me with esteem? And what about the attempted rape with Tyki? I have not even mentioned that one to Kanda_. Allen’s thoughts rambled in his mind and there was more than a pit in Allen’s stomach…it was more like a gorge. His muscles tensed with the need to hear something from Kanda, anything, even anger. But the look on his lover’s face he could not read, nor the bemused haze in his eyes. _Please, Kanda, say something!_ Allen’s mind screamed.

The room had gone silent. Cross and Tiedoll watched with breathes held to see how the shocked Kanda was going to respond and how this obvious travesty would unravel. Neither Cross or Tiedoll had anticipated that something like this would have been a shock to Kanda, so they were bewildered at their son’s reaction and wondered what was going through his mind. It felt like hours that they waited.

Kanda’s heart and mind were in overdrive at the enormity of Neah’s and Tyki’s atrociousness in their abuse on his most beloved. He wanted to rip the two of them apart, limb by limb, or slash them senseless with the whip they had used on Allen. The thought of the attempted rape…choked him…no one was to touch his Moyashi…only him. Dear God, would he ever be enough for his beloved, or would Allen end up shunning him because of his internal wounds? After all this, he could not bear to lose him again, no matter what happened, it wasn’t Allen’s fault.

As if awaken from a deep sleep, Kanda’s eyes cleared and was able to focus on Allen’s beautiful, silvery eyes that held pain and deep seeded worry in his stare that burned back at him. _Did he feel the same way? That I might reject him? Oh no, never my love would I do that._ The Asian young man dropped to his knees and grabbed Allen’s hand and kissed it lavishly. Allen’s tears dampened his pillow and clouded his beautiful eyes that burned now for acceptance.

“Moyashi, could you move over for me?” Allen’s eyes changed and held a glimmer of hope as he carefully slid his body back to make room for his love.

“Sweetheart, please don’t fret,” Kanda started as he eased himself onto the bed. Cross and Tiedoll turned their eyes away.

“Kanda…if you see those pictures, or even now knowing about them…is it...is it going to affect how you feel about me?” Allen’s voice quavered as he inhaled deeply. It was the question he had been afraid to ask, but he heard himself speak the words and it was too late now to take them back. How will his lover respond?

 _So, those same thoughts had been on Moyashi’s mind too_. “No. I have told you before; nothing will come between us. Unless you feel you cannot be with me because of your affliction. I’ve told you…I love you, Moyashi. As Cross said there’s nothing for you to be ashamed about. Please, Moyashi don’t shun me, please don’t push me away, I couldn’t bear to lose you a second time,” Kanda choked out. All his emotions screamed inside for Allen not to reject him.

“Never will I shun you, Kanda, or push you away. That’s a promise,” Allen vowed.

“Moyashi, never will I stop loving you, or ever push you away either, you mean too much to me,” Kanda vowed and felt the fear inside him lessen.

“Then we’re alright? The picture problem has been resolved between us?” Allen asked anxiously, just to make sure.

Kanda snaked his arm under Allen’s neck. He moved his face closer and kissed his beloved with all the passion inside of him. It would have knocked Allen right off his feet if he had been standing. Kanda pulled slightly away from those hot, delicious lips.

“You can take that as a yes.” Kanda smiled against his lover’s lips and captured him in another deep needed kiss.

“Ahem, I didn’t realize that was going to be such a touchy subject, but I’m please the two of you have worked it out. Froi, I do believe it would be in the best interest of the hospital to have Allen released as soon as safely possible. I’d hate to have a nurse or doctor walk in on something…well you know,” Cross said, half-serious and half-jested about the two boys.

“Cross, dear, I really don’t think they are even aware of our presences at the moment, in which case your suggestion of a safe discharge soon would definitely be in the best interest for everyone,” Tiedoll replied and winked at Cross. Both men sported huge smiles. Tiedoll got up out of his chair and walked over to the bed. His hand grabbed the curtain and with a quick tug, whisked it around the bed to give privacy for the young lovers.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	72. Close to Normal

* * *

The rain drizzled steadily outside. Fine beads of raindrops sprinkled on the glass as Allen watched them slowly glide down the long pane. A large fenestration took up the corner part of the room. The two tall windows connected at the corner and stretched from ceiling, down to the window seat directly across from Allen’s bed.

Kanda held his boyfriend’s hand while the nurse removed bandages from his back. It was a miracle Allen hadn’t crushed Kanda’s hand with how tightly he squeezed with every stroke of pain that rippled across his back. The teenager continued to stare out the window and watched the puffy, light-gray clouds, darken in the overcast sky. In a matter of minutes, the fine drizzle turned to large raindrops that pattered against the window panes, and streamed down the length of the glass in the foggy mist that aimlessly floated about outside.

Allen’s boyfriend gently brushed the hair away from his forehead, leaned in and kissed it. “How are you holding up, Moyashi? It looks like she’s almost done,” Kanda said quietly. His voice broke the silence in the room and made it sound louder than it was.

The warm water was tolerable as it soaked into the bandages that were stuck from the crusted ooze from his gashes. It wasn’t until the gauze stuck and the nurse had to tug a little harder that it was painful. “I’m doing okay, but only because I have you here holding my hand,” Allen whispered and grimaced from another painful tug on the gauze. Kanda gazed at his lover’s face; his beauty was discernible even with the nasty bruise on his face and the dark circles under his eyes, and that vacant stare he gave the window.

“I’m almost done. You should feel better after I have cleansed the open wounds and put the salve back on. Actually, Allen, the welts look good, some have started to heal and the swelling has gone down considerably,” the nurse reported happily. _How could she be in such a good mood on a lousy, miserable day?_ Allen thought. He felt depressed, probably due to the gloominess outside.

Allen felt the iodine solution drizzle over the sensitive areas that stung like hell and he automatically gripped Kanda’s hand tighter and flinched. Carefully, she dabbed the sponge to clean the bruises and gashes strew on his back then gently patted it dry. The nurse carefully spread salve on the lesions which was cooling and kept the air out that made it sting when it was exposed, plus the numbing agents gave him relief.

“All right Allen, we’re finished,” the nurse said and took the soiled bandages to the trash and ripped off her latex gloves, throwing them away as well.

“I’d like to wait on bandaging your back and leave it open to the air. With the salve covering the lacerations it shouldn’t sting. Are you comfortable with that? I’ll draw the curtain and if anyone comes into the room in the meantime, we can put a sheet over your back,” the nurse strongly suggested.

“I’ll have an orderly drop one off,” she added not waiting for the teenager’s answer.

After Allen gave it a moment’s thought he replied, “That would be all right, it does feel good not having the bandages on.”

It has been uncomfortable having to lay on his stomach or sides all the time. It would be great when he could lay flat on his back again. After four days since his rescue, his back still throbbed terribly when he stood. It felt as if the blood drained down his back and set off a prickly, electrical sensation that left him in discomfort. Link had been right; this must have been his worse whipping, because usually he would be up walking around after a few days.

Kanda had gotten up from his chair and stood by the window. “It’s pretty nasty out there, good thing we’ll be inside for the day.” He turned around after not hearing Allen reply. Kanda saw the sadness on his boyfriend’s face and his dull eyes stared out the window. _I guess it’s to be expected after being cooped up here for four days in pain_.

“Moyashi, it’s Sunday, how about we watch a movie?”

“Can we have popcorn?” Allen asked, his voice sounded perkier. A good-looking orderly came into the room and murmured some sort of greeting as he glanced from Kanda to Allen then dropped the extra sheet on the chair and left without another word.

“Of course,” Kanda chuckled. “I’ll go ask the nurse if they have any. I’ll be right back,” Kanda said brightly, and gave Allen a kiss on his lips.

Allen had to chuckle. His amazing boyfriend had a way about him that always brought Allen out of his depressed moods. What Kanda saw in him he had no idea, but it didn’t matter, he would never give him up for the world. They have already proven their love was strong and firm with what they have had to endure these past nine months.

Allen heard the door swing open. “Did they have any popcorn?” Allen asked as the curtain was drawn back.

“Surprise! Holy shit Allen!” The threesome said in unison. Kanda’s friends from college were aghast when their eyes landed on Allen’s back, the slash marks were still a vivid red and oozed from the darken skin of bruises were appalling. Kanda barreled through the door, grabbed the sheet from the chair and flung it over Allen’s back.

“What the fuck were you guys thinking? And why are you here? I thought there was a fencing match today and you couldn’t come down?” Kanda asked his heart pounded at the sudden intrusion on his boyfriend.

 _Why the fuck did I leave him alone? Christ, it could have been anyone that walked in and I would not have been here to protect him!_ Kanda cursed himself. He didn’t have to be so hard on himself; there was a police officer outside Allen’s room that had checked out who the three guys were before he allowed them to enter Allen’s room.

“It’s all right, Kanda, but I’m not sure how _they_ are handling it after they saw my back,” Allen mumbled, his rib hurt from the sudden inhalation and his heart raced from the “surprise” his friends shouted, which scared him shitless that it could have been some unwelcome person, and that unwelcome person would be named Tyki. Plus, he was embarrassed as hell that they saw his battered back.

“Fuck, I didn’t think. Jesus Allen, I’m really sorry. But shit those bruises and slashes on your back…I…I can’t imagine what you went through. That uncle of yours should be hung,” Kanda’s roommate, Danny, said. Kanda’s roommate felt a raw pit in his stomach at the brutality this teenager had withstood.

Alex walked over to Allen and knelt on one knee at his bedside. With concerned blue eyes, he placed his hand over the teenager’s. “Allen, please don’t feel embarrassed about your marred back. I have never seen anything like it in my life and pray I never do again, but Allen _you’re_ our friend and that’s why we are here, for you.

“Welcome back, handsome,” Alex whispered. His sincerity was genuine. He stood and swept away the strands of hair on Allen’s forehead before he placed a sweet kiss on it. Then he whispered into Allen’s ear so no one heard. “You are just as gorgeous as ever. I guess with Kanda being here I still don’t stand a chance of winning you over, do I?” Alex teased, the comment brought a smile to Allen’s bruised face…he just loved the guy’s alluring smile.

“Never Alex, I am totally taken, but thanks for asking,” Allen jested back. Alex consistently flattered him when they were together and today Allen invited it into his day.

“Alex…” Kanda scowled.

“Calm down lover boy, as he said, “he’s totally taken”, and I surmise you are the lucky winner,” Alex smirked with a wink at his classmate in good humor.

Brian made his way over to Allen and sat down in the chair in front of him. “Allen, we are relieved that you’re home safe, maybe not in great shape, but you are home with people who love you. I have missed Kanda at school, and I had looked forward to you joining us in January.

“I’m _not_ very good at this stuff, but it angers me at what happened to you and your guardian. I hope that bastard rots in jail,” Brian groused, his face flushed red with anger. Brain took hold of the top of Allen’s hand and squeezed it before he got up from the chair.

Kanda quickly moved and stood in front of the chair. He took Allen’s hand firmly in his. “Ah…you guys…” Allen started as he tried to roll up onto his side with Kanda’s help, his rib hurt. “You’re the best, I really appreciate that the three of you took the time to come down to see me and welcome me home. As you know, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Kanda taking the risk to save me,” Allen said shyly. Kanda raised his boyfriend’s hand to his lips and kissed it.

“Kanda, that was pretty amazing of you to risk your life rescuing Allen, in fact it’s kind of romantic,” Danny replied, with a blush of color added to his cheeks when his friends bumped shoulders with him jovially.

“I have no life without, Moyashi,” Kanda remarked quietly as he looked down at his beloved.

The room fell silent for a moment until Allen broke it and spoke to lighten the melancholy ambience. “Ahem, now, if all of you would like to join us, Kanda and I were about to watch a movie,” Allen said as happily as he could.

The white-haired teenager wanted to get the three of them involved so they would go back to their amusing, facetious characters he loved. The short time Allen has known them he had missed their jokes and playful mood and he definitely could use the vivacious company.

Throughout their friend’s visit, Allen bubbled inside with joy as he watched and listened to the guys quietly tease and bicker with each other during the movie. With ease they brought Allen into their conversations for his opinion or to take someone’s side. He loved Alex’s witty remarks and he winked and flirted naughtily with him which triggered Kanda’s unconscious possessiveness. With the help of his friends they had lifted those oppressed feeling from earlier.

The three were non-stop chatter as they talked about what had happened at the college, and Alex and Brian brought Kanda up-to-date about the fencing team and matches. They both felt the team would have a better year once Kanda returned and Allen came on board. It felt normal to Allen and he has not had normal in his life for over nine months.

The nurses were great about allowing all of their friends in his room at once. Secretly, the nurses thought it was the best medicine for Allen and they supported it by bringing in refreshments for the small group. Kanda noticed Allen started to tire and asked him to move over so he could climb in next to him. That way Allen could curl up next to Kanda and rest. Sure enough, once Kanda’s arm snaked under his boyfriend’s head, Allen slid closer to him and draped his arm over his waist. It was instant relief for Allen and his tenseness melted away for he felt safe next to his boyfriend.

The movie ended and the guys felt they should leave so Allen could rest. They were saying their good-byes when the door pushed partial open and Link’s head popped out from behind it. “Allen?” Link called quietly. All heads turned to the door.

“Link! Please come in,” Allen said with enthusiasm. “Let me introduce you to Kanda’s classmates.”

“Oh, I am sorry I can come back later, I don’t want to interrupt,” he replied meekly.

“Please come in. Hi, I’m Alex and it’s a pleasure to meet you,” the tall blonde said instantly. His eyes checked Link out as he walked swiftly to the door and took the handsome blonde’s hand. Of course, like always Alex held it longer than necessary, but this time it was because when they touched each other in a handshake, Alex felt an unknown spark zing through his body. Something that has never happened before.

“Hi, I’m Brian and I’m Danny.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Link,” he responded and shook the other guys hands and glanced at Alex in wonderment.

“Who is this fine young gentleman, Allen? Where have you been hiding him?” Alex quizzed. Allen thought Alex could use a bib or maybe even a towel to wipe the drool from his mouth. How easily he went from one man to another.

“I can come back Allen. I just wanted to see how you were doing and if your back was healing. My police officers are outside and were kind enough to escort me down here,” Link said as he turned to the door to leave.

“Don’t leave, please,” Allen cried out. “I’ve missed having you around.” Link stopped and turned around. He saw the excitement in the teenager’s face and walked over to the bed were Allen lay in Kanda’s arms. How could he deny his charges, I mean, friend’s request.

“What’s with the police officers?” Alex asked.

“This was Allen’s butler who took care of him and did his best to protect him while he was in captivity,” Kanda informed his friends. Link blushed.

Alex and Danny both glanced at Kanda with that “look” of approval and nodded their heads. Alex took it one step further and shook his hand as if he just got burnt, silently mouthing, “Wow, hot!” Which naturally lead Alex to tease the loving couple.

“Well, Allen he’s one hot butler to have as a white knight. Kanda were you jealous when you met him? I would have been.” Alex taunted. He received a dark scowl from Kanda and he was lucky the young Asian was in bed with Allen. By that look on Kanda’s face he probably would have been smacked by Allen’s boyfriend.

“Never mind him, Link. He flirts with all the good-looking men,” Allen quipped with a grin. Alex loved the comeback from this young adorable teenager. Alex sighed.

“Allen you are the sweetest of teenage boys, but we do need to go. We’ll visit again, right guys?”

“Right,” Danny and Brian replied in unison. Alex walked up to Link who sat in the chair next to Allen’s bed.

“Link, it was a pleasure meeting you,” Alex said and extended his hand for Link to take. Link stood and took the young blonde’s hand. Alex immediately turned it over and kissed the back, his navy-blue eyes looked directly into Link’s amazing blue ones, he was sure Link was gay and he usually was never wrong. Alex released the handsome man’s hand and went back to his friends and they headed for the door and waved their good-byes.  

“I swear you guys are worse than the Three Stooges. Safe trip home…bye,” Allen dismissed them with a little wave of his hand. Kanda’s good-bye wave was more “get out of here” before he turned his attention to Link.

“Sorry about that, they can get a little out of hand. So, how’s your back healing?” Kanda asked the handsome blonde. Link had Allen’s full attention.

“Better, thank you for asking. The doctor might release me tomorrow that was why I wanted to come see you today. I might not get a chance later and I have no idea when we will be able to meet again,” Link said solemnly.

“I’m so glad you did. Do you know where you would go to live? Are they putting you in a safe house?” Allen asked anxiously.

“My dear Allen, you do not need to worry about me, you have enough on your plate to deal with than thinking about me. Do you mind if I check your back to see how it’s healing?” Link inquired. Old habits die-hard and Link wanted to make sure Allen was on the mend before he left.

“No, please do. I just have a sheet on because our friends came in unexpectedly, but the nurse thought it should be open to the air for a while,” Allen explained as he turned onto his stomach and laid his upper half on Kanda’s lap. Kanda combed his fingers through his soft locks of white hair. It was much longer now and Kanda grabbed the tie off the side table and pulled it into a ponytail. It was a short ponytail, but it looked really cute on Allen.

Link lifted the sheet and pulled it back out of the way. Even after four days it looked better than Link thought it would. “Allen, it’s healing very nicely. Do you still have pain and throbbing?” Link could not help himself in asking questions about how Allen felt, he still thought of him as his charge.

“Yes, when I stand up it still throbs more than any of the other…times,” Allen answered and Link laid the sheet over his back. “I’m going to really mis…miss you Link,” Allen stammered and choked on his words, tears wetted his eyes. Allen rolled back onto his side and scooted closer to Kanda.

“Oh, my dear, I too will miss having you in my company as well, especially with your warm persona,” Link replied and swallowed hard to keep the lump from moving up into his throat. “Yes, I’ll miss you to, Allen Walker.”

Allen reached his hand out for Link to take which he did and flipped it over and placed his warm lips on the back and kissed it. His lips lingered a moment longer then Kanda felt comfortable with, but kept quiet. Kanda saw the glitter of tears in the man’s eyes and thought best not to intrude on their private moment. Allen and he stared at each other as if they communicated something personal between them.

One of the police officers opened the door and looked over at Link. “Sorry Link, we need to go. The detective’s in your room wanting to speak with you.”

“Yes, of course,” Link replied, and broke the stare they were sharing and turned his head to the door nodding to the officer then back to Allen.

“Good-bye, Allen.”

“Bye, Link.” The beauteous blonde kiss Allen’s hand one more time then stood and turned. Allen and Kanda watched the slim, elegant young man as he sauntered confidently to the door. He never looked back when he opened it and stepped out of the room.

When the door closed behind his friend, the young teenager could not hold back his tears any longer and buried his head into Kanda’s side and wept. The oppressed feeling came back with a grievous sorrow in his heart having to say good-bye to his faithful friend. Kanda rubbed his hand up and down Allen’s arm, soothing him until he had cried himself to sleep.

At first it had bothered Kanda about the intimate stare Allen and Link exchanged and he could only imagine the camaraderie they shared between each other. Kanda should have expected that with everything the two had gone through together. There was no need to be jealous; Allen had told him it was only friendship between them. So, why did he feel the pangs of jealousy stab at his heart? He knew Allen loved him more than words could say. Well, Kanda accepted it for what it was, an emotion he felt at the moment, and he decided to put it aside, it was not worth his energy.

Kanda held his boyfriend as snuggly as permitted in his arms. He was so fortunate to have this white-haired, British teenager in his life. There has not been another person who interested him as Allen did, nor made him laugh as spontaneously as his lover did. No, Kanda knew no other person that had held to their principles, their integrity or have the compassion that Allen did—Allen Walked belonged to him—heart, soul and body.

With Allen’s soft, warm body attached to his, his boyfriend’s quiet rhythmic breathing and the sweet scent of him wafted to Kanda’s nose. The scent calmed his body and he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Later, one of the nurses peeked in to see if either of them needed anything and saw them asleep. What a beautiful couple they made. She backed out quietly and informed the head nurse the two were comfortable asleep.

“Let’s hope no one shows up to disturb them for a couple of hours at least,” the head nurse said readily.

The young couple slept until their dinner trays were brought in and placed on the rolling table next to the bed. They both slowly opened their eyes. Allen slid his head back to look up at Kanda whose drowsy blue eyes looked down at his boyfriend with a slight pleasant smile on his face. Allen’s breathe hitched at the welcoming sight and the beauty of his boyfriend—he felt perfectly content.

“Is there anything else I can get for you two boys?” the nurses’ aide asked timidly.

The two never took their eyes off each other and replied in unison, “No.” So, the blushing aide quietly left the room to leave the couple to themselves.

Kanda sat up, slid off the bed and padded to the bathroom to do his business. When he came back he helped Allen to the bathroom to do his. Throughout their dinner they didn’t talk much, but looked at each other constantly until they had finished their meal. Kanda took his tray and walked to the door and put it on the racking out in the hallway then retrieved Allen’s.

When Kanda came back into the room he closed the door behind him. Allen had turned the TV on and Kanda went into the bathroom to clean up and change into his sleepwear. He asked Allen when he was finished if he needed to use the facility himself and shook his head no. The Asian did not waste any time and climbed into Allen’s bed. His boyfriend had already moved over so Kanda would have enough room.

They watched reruns on television until Allen needed to have pain medication. Allen swallowed them; they always made him sleepy. This had become their special time to hold each other silently. Like every night when the medication took effect, Allen slipped dreamily into a restful sleep and Kanda was not far behind him. They both had a busy day with their friends visiting for the majority of the day and Allen had tired quickly, but had refused to give into his fatigue. The nap helped some, but they both were ready for a good nights sleep.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	73. The Proverbial Conversation

* * *

A slice of sunlight cut through the narrow gap in the drapes. The sun’s ray streaked across the middle of the hospital bed and gave the room a golden hue. Kanda and Allen had been awake for some time. Silently they reveled in their tender embrace, their warm bodies tangled together and Allen rubbed his calf against Kanda’s muscular leg. The only possible thing that could have made it perfect was if they were nude.

Neither would have moved if it was not for the morning nurse who bustled into the room humming. “Good Morning,” she cheerfully greeted as she walked to the window and pulled the drapes back with a tug, allowing more glorious sunshine into the room.

“Good morning,” Allen murmured. “You’re certainly in a good mood,” he said lazily. Kanda slipped his arm out from under Allen’s head and sat up.

“I’ll bring in your breakfast trays, and then I’ll help you to the bathroom,” she offered cheerfully.

“No! Kanda helps me with that,” Allen quipped, his tone sharper then he had intended. Kanda held a grin as he slid out of bed to use the bathroom himself.

“Okay, then after breakfast I’ll clean your back and redress it and at the same time I’ll give you your sponge bath…”

“No!” Allen gasped panicked; cutting off what she was about to say then added hastily, “Kanda’s been giving me sponge baths, right Kanda?” Allen urgently asked his boyfriend who exited the bathroom.

Allen was horrified at the thought of a female bathing him. In fact, it soured his stomach. Since being in the hospital, only once had a nurse given him a sponge bath, and that was done when he was not aware of his surroundings. Even then the nurse had not completed the bath, because Kanda took over immediately and insisted he would do his boyfriend’s baths from now on. Kanda had felt he was just as capable as any nurse and the thought of someone else touching his precious Moyashi’s private parts was unsettling.

“Okay,” she sighed heavily, perturbed with the white-hair teenager. “Then how’s your pain level this morning?” she asked smartly. Allen was grating on her nerves with his blunt outbursts.

“Right now, I’m fine, but I’ll let you know after I’ve been up and after you have cleaned my back,” Allen countered. _Geez, I dislike getting a nurse who hasn’t had me before. I like it better when they already know this stuff,_ Allen grumbled in his mind.

“I’ll be back after you have finished breakfast,” she replied saucily and quickly left the room. Well, there went her cheerful day!

“She’s a cheeky one. I haven’t had her before,” Allen groused and glanced over at Kanda.

“For a nurse, she did have a touch of rudeness to her. Hopefully, she won’t be your nurse all day,” Kanda simply said. “Come on, I’ll help you to the bathroom.” Once Allen had finished doing his business, Kanda helped him back to his bed and sat him on the edge for breakfast.

“Let’s eat Moyashi, before she comes back. If you’re not finished with breakfast she may not be too careful when she cleans your wounds. But, _I_ shall take special care in cleaning every crease on your body during your sponge bath,” Kanda charmingly told his boyfriend, his eyes half-hooded with a gleam of playfulness dancing in those sexy blue eyes.

A half-hour later a different orderly from yesterday came in to collect their trays. “You look tired, Moyashi. Why don’t you lie down and rest.

“Come on, I’ll help you. First, why don’t we take your night-shirt off that way you won’t have to move again,” his boyfriend suggested, in his rich deep voice. Allen unbuttoned his night-shirt and Kanda slipped it off his shoulders. His lover’s strong hands assisted Allen in positioning him in bed then Kanda laid the covers over him.

Allen figured the churlish nurse would not be long coming back to his room and steeled himself for her unpleasant demeanor. But, instead of the boorish nurse he had earlier, he was reprieved when the nurse from yesterday showed up for his treatment. She wheeled the tray with supplies into his room and placed it over by Allen’s bedside. By the look of stock piled on the small table she had everything needed to complete her task.

“Good morning, Allen,” his nurse said warmly. “Let’s check your back and see how it’s doing today. Good morning, Kanda. It’s always nice to see you,” she extended her greetings as she donned a pair of latex gloves and pulled down the covers. She sat perched on the edge of the bed and began to take the gauze off. Kanda held Allen’s hand.

The warm water loosened the bandages that came off easier this morning than yesterday. There were fewer welts the dressing stuck on, much to Allen relief. The teenager had been through the routine of cleansing his back enough times to prepare him for the iodine wash that would sting and gripped Kanda’s hand firmly. The nurse opened the sterilize package with the sponge then dribble the warmed iodine solution over his back. Yup, it stung like hell, but he made it through the treatment with Kanda’s welcomed support.

“Okay we’re finished. Kanda are you going to help Allen wash up?”

“Yes,” he answered.

“Allen, do you want me to bring in a basin of warm water with a sponge, or are you able to stand in the bathroom to get clean up?”

“We can use the bathroom, right Kanda?” Allen looked up at his boyfriend for conformation and received that devilish grin on his beautiful face.

“Yup, we’ll use the bathroom,” Allen informed his nurse. She went into the bathroom and made sure there were plenty of supplies for what they needed.

“Then I’ll leave you two alone. Here’s a clean pair of hospital pajamas,” she offered and laid them on the bed.

“I can’t wait until I can take a shower,” Allen remarked once the nurse had left.

“Neither can I. It’ll be a drag if you still can’t take one once you come home, but we have been creative in the past to satisfy our needs,” Kanda drawled shamelessly and winked at Allen as he helped him sit up on the edge of the bed. Allen winked back with an impish gleam in his eyes. Kanda picked up his clean clothes and walked Allen to the bathroom.

Just as they made it to the bathroom door, two other orderlies came into the room. One with two sets of fresh sheets and the other with a rolling bucket and mop. “We’re going to change your beds and cleaned the room while you two clean up. We can do the bathroom after you’re done. It shouldn’t take us too long,” one of them said.

“Ah, thank you,” Allen said and they went inside and closed the door.

Kanda laid their clothes on a shelf and turned the overhead fan on before he turned to Allen and started to carefully remove his boyfriend’s night-clothes. Just the mere touch of Kanda’s hands on his skin instantly brought his cock to a full arousal. Kanda glanced down; his eyes filled with lust from the hardness of his boyfriend’s arousal and removed his clothing to reveal an equally hard member.

They embraced. Kanda took special care not to apply pressure to his lover’s back as their lips sought out each other’s in a crushing kiss when lips touched and locked together. Kanda’s tongue dove deep into Allen’s mouth; his lover went limp against him and submitted willingly. The teenager’s body molded to his lover’s and their cocks aligned perfectly side by side.

It did not take long once they were lost in the intensity of their passion. The desire was strong and the hunger for each other brought on a hot heat and electrifying tingle in their groins. Kanda wrapped his hand around both their cocks and pumped excitedly using their precum to slick his hand. He pumped up and down feverishly as their orgasms surfaced and then erupted, their hot spent spread between them. They leaned into each other, awash by waves of bliss as they rode out their afterglow.

Kanda was the first to move and initiated them getting cleaned up. Allen enjoyed the care his lover took in washing him and patted him dry. He waited while Kanda cleaned himself and dressed before his lover helped him into his clean hospital top and pants. Finished, Kanda pulled Allen to him for another kiss, gentler this time, not the hard needed kisses from before.

“You know, Moyashi, you have grown taller, you’re still shorter than me, but I like it,” he murmured against his lover’s lips after their sweet kiss.

“Yeah, I didn’t realize it until we stood together. You can relax, I’ll never be taller than you,” Allen teased with that winning smile of his. “Help me back to bed, loverboy, I’m feeling very weak.”

Kanda wished he could swing Allen up into his arms and carry him back to his bed, but his boyfriend still could not tolerate that kind of pressure on his back. Instead he swung the door open, shut the light and fan off and walked his lover back to his bed. Once Allen was on his side and comfortable, Kanda raised the top of the bed on an angle.

It was around eleven in the morning when Cross and Tiedoll walked into Allen’s hospital room. The first thing both noticed was Cross _walked_ into the room before they noticed the glowing faces of their parent’s, probably because Cross was out of his wheelchair. Allen’s guardian never could tolerate not being in charge of everything and that included his body.

“Cross you’re walking!” Allen exclaimed. He rolled slightly back to get a better look.

“How very perceptive you are, Allen. I saw the doctor this morning and he released me from my confinement in that damn wheelchair,” Cross responded even-tempered. No need to be angry, he stood without dizziness and now understood Allen’s frustration back when he had been laid up with the same problem.

“Well, it’s certainly a relief to know you’re going to be okay,” Kanda commented and looked at his foster father whose face was beaming happily, his arm hugged Cross’s waist. _Tiedoll looks very relieved which I can’t blame him, I was a little worried myself,_ Kanda thought.

“You two didn’t come visit us yesterday. Kanda’s friends from college came down and we watched a movie. All of us had a great time,” Allen said cheerfully with a warm smile that brightened his face. Cross and Tiedoll looked at each other.

“We took a day for ourselves,” Cross began. “I gave Tiedoll his belated Christmas gift on Saturday night,” Cross continued. The joy on Allen’s face burned even brighter, if at all possible. Kanda looked at his foster father then Cross and then at Allen. Evidently, he missed something along the way, because he had no idea what everyone was so happy about with Cross’s gift.

“And was I right?” Allen asked excitedly.

“Right about what? What’s going on? Cross? Tiedoll?” Kanda asked curious about this unsaid, whatever.

“I asked Tiedoll to marry me this weekend,” Cross said calmly as he looked at Tiedoll and dropped the atom bomb on Kanda.

“I knew it! Where’s the ring?” Allen shouted enthusiastically.

“You _knew_ they were getting engaged?! And you never said a thing to me?” Kanda strangled, both bewildered and hurt by not being told by his boyfriend.

“Kanda, Allen only made a guess about what was in the small box. I had picked it up at the jewelry store on Christmas Eve, but I refused to answer him. I told him he would know after I had given it to Tiedoll. So, Allen’s excited that his guess was right, that’s what he’s referring to,” Cross explained and smirked at Allen.

“Son, are you okay with this? You look pale,” his foster father asked. _Shit, he couldn’t ruin his foster father’s happiness because he wasn’t thrilled by the idea,_ Kanda thought as he pulled himself together.

“Yes, I’m fine, congratulations to both of you,” Kanda countered. He didn’t sound too convinced. He walked over to the two adults and shook their hands and gave hugs then returned to his chair by Allen’s bed, trying to wrap his brain around the news.

“Moyashi, you do realize this will make us step-brothers, right?” Kanda pronounced and saw the skewed look on his boyfriend’s face.

“I forgot about that…but we can still be boyfriends, right?” Allen asked alarmed. “It’s not as bad as Neah forcing me to marry Tyki, which by the way I would have died before that ever happened.” Now it was the two parent’s turn to have a shocked look on their faces. Somehow that particular subject had never been mentioned to them.

“What? Neah was going to force you to marry Tyki? This is the first I have heard of it. Would either of you mind explaining what brought that about with Neah?” Cross asked angrily. _How dare Neah even think of such a vile idea?_

“It was his last ploy in getting Moyashi’s inheritance away from him. He said he could sign the paperwork to make it happened even thought Moyashi was underage to give his consent,” Kanda quipped with a flame of hatred flickering in his eyes.

“Neah signing Allen’s paperwork would be meaningless, because I’m Allen’s legal guardian,” he groused, irked with the gall of the man. Tiedoll kept quiet while they talked about the unpleasant topic and squeezed Cross’s hand.

“Well, he can’t force me now, because he’s behind bars,” Allen softly interjected. _That there should resolve the issue,_ Allen believed. _But then again…_

“What would happen if Neah was released from jail before, or even after I turn eighteen?” Allen whispered pass the lump in his throat.

“That’s a good question, Allen. You still would not be able to manage your inheritance alone until you turned twenty and it‘s in your possession. As I said before, your inheritance is there and Neah has no right to spend your share you would have received upon Mana’s death.

“They would never allow me to be your power of attorney with my known past for gambling debts, even though that was when I was younger. That might have resolved the issue, but Neah’s powerful attorney’s had made sure it was squashed in court.

“I doubt they would even allow Tiedoll without any past shenanigans. I don’t believe there would be a problem, but with marrying me it could change things. Neah should be in jail for a long time for kidnapping as well as Tyki when they get their hands on him,” Cross finished. “Let’s cross that bridge when we have to.”

“Okay, let’s talk about something else, like the wedding. Have you set a date? Or where you want to get hitched? What about right at the house, or even in Kanda’s beautiful flower…” Allen chattered with excitement.

“Whoa, Allen, I’ll let Tiedoll tell you the date we have set and details.” Cross chuckled at his over enthusiastic charge, I mean son.

“I don’t think I can listen to this now, Moyashi. Why don’t you and Tiedoll talk while I go down to the cafeteria for a snack? I won’t take long, sweetie.” Kanda leaned in and gave Allen a light kiss on his lips then ruffled his soft hair with his hand and the love shone like the sun in his boyfriend’s eyes. Kanda sighed.

“I’ll walk down with you, Kanda,” Cross stated and they headed out the door the air tense around them.

The walk down was quiet, both in their own thoughts until Kanda asked, “So, what date did you set?”

“Thanksgiving Day,” the red-head replied, and then they were silent once again.

They walked into the cafeteria and choose what they wanted and cashed out, Cross paying for both. Cross took a table by the window in the far corner and they sat down.

Kanda broke the silence. “The date makes sense. It was yours and Tiedoll’s first dinner with all of us together,” Kanda retorted.

After another moment of silence, Kanda spoke again. “I just want to say that I trust you, Cross. That is to take good care of my foster father and _never_ break his heart again,” Kanda declared sharply.

“I can promise you Kanda that would not happen. I love him and I am too grateful to have him back in my life to hurt Frio. You have my word,” Cross vowed and looked Kanda directly in the eye.

“Good. I am glad I made myself clear, because if you ever do hurt him, Cross…I’ll kick your ass,” Kanda earnestly vowed. Kanda held his hand out for Cross to take and they firmly shook hands.

“Welcome to our family,” Kanda proclaimed calmly, his voice even.

Back in Allen’s hospital room, he and Tiedoll had a lively conversation about wedding plans. “I thought we might hold it in the garden with autumn colored flowers and a trellis to stand under. It would be easy to decorate without much cost,” Tiedoll rambled.

Tiedoll chose the flower garden because that was where Cross had asked him to be his partner and where he proposed on Saturday night. Cross had surprised Tiedoll when his partner said that was the same place he thought they should be married…and for the same reasons.

“Tiedoll, since you have been in Cross’s life again, I’ve never seen him so happy and he has grown content enough to actually softened in his demeanor. From the bottom of my heart I am eternally grateful that you have become the shining star in his life.

“I trust you, Tiedoll. I have no fears of you ever breaking his heart, but if by chance you do, you’ll have me to reckon with,” Allen asserted. The teenager felt he needed to set things straight from the beginning.

“Allen, you’re right. You have nothing to fear, because I am _never_ letting that man walk out of my life again, so I am sure as hell not walking out of his,” Tiedoll countered seriously.

“Well, that makes me feel better. I look forward to our families being one, dad. Can I call you that?” Allen asked. The “dad” word had slipped out of his mouth without any intentions. _Would Cross every allow him to call him “dad”? Of course not,_ Allen shook his head. The teenager had always felt they were already a family when his guardian and Tiedoll became partners, this just made it legal, but he sure couldn’t forget the “dad” word.

“Allen I don’t mind, but I would talk it over with Cross before I agreed…” The door swung open and Cross and Kanda walked in. They brought with them a different aura then when they left.

Cross handed one of the coffees he held over to his partner. Tiedoll got up from the chair and moved to another so Kanda could have his spot next to Allen. Kanda held two smoothies in his hands and passed one to Allen. Allen loved mixed berry smoothies and Kanda had them add extra protein for his boyfriend with him not eating well and placed a kiss on his pink lips.

“So, did you two have fun making wedding plans?” Kanda asked. His voice no longer held that irritable tone he had before he left, but was replaced with an acceptable, pleasant one.

 _Hum, something took place that altered Kanda’s mood about their parent’s marriage. I wonder what changed his mind_ , Allen pondered.

Tiedoll answered, amused by his son’s change in attitude. “Yes we did. Allen and I had a wonderful conversation about that and other things as well,” Tiedoll informed them and winked at Allen.

Kanda caught the wink from his foster father and quickly glanced at his boyfriend who turned a light shade of pink. Allen looked over at Kanda and shrugged his shoulders. Kanda leaned in closer to Allen. “You _will_ tell me later what that was all about,” he whispered and received his answer with the nod of Allen’s head agreeing. Kanda has eyes like an eagle. His boyfriend has caught him so many times when he had tried to keep a secret.

“Not to change the subject, but have you heard from the detective today? Any good news?” Kanda asked to get off the topic of wedding plans.

“Actually, yes, we ran into him after my appointment. There still hasn’t been any luck, yet, in finding Tyki. They have contacted the Southampton’s police department for them to keep their eyes open for him on the east coast. Seems like he’s disappeared, even the detective’s informants have not heard anything,” Cross reported with disappointment. Allen shuddered at the news and closed his eyes to keep back the tears.

“Moyashi, he cannot get to you here. There are two police officers outside the door twenty-four seven, plus you have me and I swear no one is going to touch you,” Kanda said soothingly. Allen trembled in fear, something that has happened every time Tyki was mentioned. “Do you want me to hold you?” Kanda asked with concern for his boyfriend.

“Yes,” he hushed.

Allen moved back and made room for Kanda to climb in next to him and Kanda lay on his back. The Asian slipped his arm under Allen’s head and the teenager immediately curled up beside him, his arm slung over Kanda’s waist and his leg over his lover’s. Moments went by and his boyfriend’s warmth started to penetrate the cold fear.

“Feel better, Moyashi?” Kanda asked. He felt the trembling abate as he rubbed his hand up and down his lover’s arm.

Tiedoll and Cross watched as Kanda calmed their son down. The raven-haired young man seemed to soak up his boyfriend’s fear. Allen’s parent’s watched as his lithe body slowly relaxed and melted into Kanda. It was an incredible sight…this close bond between the two as they joined together and looked seamlessly as one. Once Allen had settled, Kanda was ready to have their parent’s leave so his boyfriend could rest.       

“So, was there anything else the detective had to say?” Kanda asked.

“Oh,” Tiedoll perked up. “There was one thing we forgot to tell you two. Links being released today…”

“Tiedoll, we already know that. Link told Allen yesterday,” Kanda countered.

“Do you know if he’ll be in a safe house nearby?” Allen asked.

“Oh my, yes…” Tiedoll started.

“Where?” Allen asked quickly.

“Well our home, of course. We’ll have plenty protection once you come home Allen, so what safer place could he stay,” Tiedoll said innocently as if it was no big deal. Cross had his eyes locked on Kanda and waited for his reaction.

“What the fuck?” Kanda gasped in astonishment. The color drained from his face, but his boyfriend had the opposite reaction—he was elated.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	74. No Place Like Home

* * *

A soft humming floated into the hospital’s hallway in the early morning hours. The delightful tune was lively, not one any would recognize except for one person, Kanda. Kanda held Allen in his arms while his boyfriend’s murmuration filled the room and put a twinkle of pride in his eyes. It was a piece of piano music Allen had completed for Kanda while he was in captivity at his uncle’s mansion. This was the first time Kanda has heard the entire composition as his boyfriend hummed the melody until the end.

“That was beautiful, Moyashi. Thank you,” he said quietly. “I can’t wait to hear it played on the piano.”

“I’ll play it for you when we get home. It feels surreal they’re finally discharging me, and just think Kanda, we’ll be sleeping in our own bed tonight,” Allen giggled when Kanda kissed his lips than licked them.

“You’ve got that right, because I’m locking the bedroom door, so no one can interrupt us while I take full advantage of you,” he countered, and left the rest up to his boyfriend’s imagination. The Asian gave him a flirtatious wink, and his alluring kiss had Allen’s cock at attention.

It was the last day of October, Halloween. It was a perfect day to leave the hospital. Kanda’s only problem was, when they got home he had to deal with Link staying in the bedroom just down and across from theirs. Allen’s boyfriend had not been happy about the news of his past butler staying with them, but Kanda had bit his tongue when he saw Allen beside himself with happiness. No, Kanda would not deny his lover’s happiness over something so trivial. Allen loved him, only him. So, Kanda had sucked it up and said nothing. He didn’t want to stir any future problems.

The two lovers’s lost track of time with both caught up in their snuggling and deep passionate kisses until a handsome orderly swung open the door and brought in their breakfast trays. They pulled apart. Kanda looked over at the orderly nonchalantly, without a care, while Allen’s cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink that turned to a glowing rosy-red. That was Kanda’s cue. He slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom to do his business and dressed before he came back for Allen.

The orderly left with a smirk on his face from seeing the two men kissing in bed and whatever else they were doing under the sheets. As far as he was concerned, more power to the two for breaking so many rules. _About time someone was brave enough_ , he chuckled. The orderly thought Kanda was hot and wished it had been him in bed with the Asian. _That’s one lucky kid_.

Allen and Kanda opened the bathroom door to a welcomed, empty room and settled down to eat their breakfast—content with being alone again. Throughout their breakfast, the two bantered and laughed at each other’s jokes. All the while, Allen held his hand to his side to put pressure on his painful rib, but it didn’t stop him from teasing his boyfriend. He was having fun and glad to be going home. The teenager giggled when he blew kisses at Kanda who in turn caught them and placed them on his lips.

Allen had made a huge turn around, for the better, at the beginning of the week. Kanda was thrilled his boyfriend was more like his old sprightly self and enjoyed watching his lover’s carefree spirit blossom; he felt contentment in his heart that he had not felt in months. Today they would go home and tonight they would have some laughs with trick or treaters and then bed. Even though Allen was doing better, he still fatigued quickly and had been told by his doctor only time and rest would help with that.

The same handsome orderly came back into the room and picked up the breakfast trays. His gaze fell on Kanda when the tall Asian stood and the orderly swept his eyes up and down the slender, well build body with ease. Kanda’s muscular body strained at the tight clothing he wore. His tight jeans showed strong thigh muscles and his tight black t-shirt clung to his powerful chest that exposed sculptured biceps.

The orderly was older than Kanda and knew the patient was his boyfriend, but he could not stop himself as he wetted his lips and wondered what Kanda would taste like. The Asian turned in time and caught the orderly’s seductive gesture. The tall raven-haired beauty locked his eyes with the man’s that were filled with hot, lustful desire and Kanda raised an eyebrow. His eyes turned cold as blue ice, and ignored the older man and turned his attention back to his boyfriend.

 _Well, if that wasn’t like a cold shower_ , the orderly thought then casted his eyes over at Allen whose silvery ones stared back at him. They were dark like a thunderous sky and he swore he saw a flash of lightening in them. There was no doubt in his mind that the two were mated and to steer clear of the pair. He picked up the trays and took them out into the hallway and placed them on the racks. He only stepped back inside the room to close the door, and gave them both a wink.

After the door closed, they looked at each other and blinked. Allen’s thunderous eyes softened as Kanda’s ice blue ones melted and both ended up laughing at their possessiveness over the other. It was a good thing Allen could not get out of bed fast, or he would have pounced on the guy like a mad dog with rabies. Kanda belonged to him and only him.

“That was interesting,” Kanda remarked.

“Yeah? It would have been more interesting if he had made a move on you. Pain or not, I believe I would have ripped his throat with my teeth. Actually, that sounded pretty frightening, didn’t it?” Allen countered, miffed about the handsome orderly eyeing his boyfriend.

“Hah, you’re right. That would have been interesting. I’d hate to think what you might do to me if I flirted with another guy,” Kanda chuckled amused at his boyfriend’s jealousy. At least he wasn’t the only one who got jealous.

“Ah, but your torture would be a lot more fun than his.” Allen’s smirk turned into a devious smile.

Allen couldn’t get dress yet; he had to wait for the nurse to come in to clean his back and redress it. He removed his pajama top and lay on his stomach and it wasn’t long before the nurse arrived.

“Good morning Allen. Let’s see how your back looks this morning. I heard you’re going home today. After I finish cleaning, I’ll have the doctor take a final look at it. Has your pain been better?” she asked. Allen heard the snap of her latex gloves that she pulled on.

“Yes, of course. Though, I would say anything today to get me discharged,” Allen chuckled. He would walk on hot coals if he had to. “As far as my pain, it’s more like a dull throbbing ache, but has been manageable with the lighter dose of pain medication,” Allen answered.

“Okay, we’ll get this last cleaning over with so you can get dressed to go home,” she said with a warm smile that Allen couldn’t see, but Kanda did and was grateful to the nurse’s warm personality towards his boyfriend.

Allen felt the cool latex gloves brush his skin as she took the bandages off. The lacerations had healed to the point they were thin red lines that crisscrossed his back, and his bruises had turned different colors of light purplish-grey and dark yellow splotches stained in and around them.

The last couple of treatments the nurse’s have done had not hurt as much. Now that the lacerations had healed, there wasn’t the fluid that oozed and crusted on the gauze which made it less painful when she removed his bandages. Even the iodine solution didn’t sting anymore, nor did his back sting when left opened to the air without any salve. So, yeah, he was healing. Even Kanda could embrace him without the throbbing pain if he accidently touched his back, or when he stood.

The nurse finished and threw the soiled bandages and used supplies in the hazardous waste trash. “I’ll be right back, Allen. I’m going to get the doctor than after I’ll put the salve and dressings on,” she said and pushed the cart out of the way.

“See you in a while and thanks for being so patient with me,” Allen replied. It made a big difference having a nurse with patience versus one without. The one he had without patience, yanked on the gauzes that were crusted and stuck and ripped off the healing skin only to cause the wound to bleed and ooze more.

“You’re welcome.”

Kanda leaned forward and brought his boyfriend’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “Moyashi, you have been a brave fighter through all of this and I am proud of you.”

Just then the door opened and Allen’s doctor walked in. Allen caught a glimpse of disdain in his boyfriend’s eyes and looked over his shoulder at the doctor who had the same contempt look in his. Their eyes locked together. _I wonder if this was the doctor Kanda had…what did Cross call it? Oh yeah, a “heated debate”,_ he pondered.

“Good morning, Allen,” he greeted, though his voice sounded brighter than the look on his face.

“Ah…good morning doctor,” he replied. His eyes darted between the both of them until the doctor broke eye contact with Kanda and came over closer to Allen’s bed, but on the other side.

“Let’s see how your wounds look,” he said his latex gloves snapped when he pulled them on then very gingerly touched the red lines on Allen’s back.

“The cuts have healed very nicely. Over time, as it continues to heal, Allen, you might have some scarring of the tissue, but my guess would be not many. Though I will have the nurse put salve on and bandages on you would be fine without them, and I’ll send the salve home with you in case you need it.

“How’s the rib?” he asked. He had to come around to the other side of the bed to check his right rib cage and Kanda got up and moved out of his way. His boyfriend stood just off from the bottom corner of the bed with his arms folded across his chest, his legs spread slightly apart in a protective stance.

Allen flinched when the doctor pressed on the rib cage. “Ugh, still hurts when I move, or laugh, and especially when you poke, but it’s tolerable. Doc, I feel great and I’m ready to go home,” Allen urged. The last thing he wanted was his doctor to tell him he could not go home. He has looked forward to this all week.

The doctor actually chuckled to Kanda’s surprise. “I am going to discharge you, Allen, though I do like your enthusiasm. Okay, I’ll send the nurse back in to finish bandaging your back and then you can get ready to leave. Are your parent’s picking you up?” he asked while he jotted down notes on his paperwork.

“Yes, they said they would be here around ten-thirty this morning,” Allen answered cheerfully, and he looked at Kanda with a grin stretched across his beautiful face. The nurse came in.  

“Okay, you have a ride,” he countered and reached over and ruffled Allen’s hair with his hand. Kanda stood more alert and dropped his arms to advance automatically when the doctor touched his Moyashi in such a familiar way, but the doctor paid him no heed.

“You take care, Allen Walker and if anything gets worse, call. You’ll be schedule for a follow-up in two weeks,” he said to Allen and shook the boy’s hand.

The doctor turned and walked up to Kanda and held his hand out. “Take care of Allen, Kanda that is your name, correct?” As if he didn’t know it. “I hope there are no hard feelings from our discussion when we first meet. It was interesting to say the least,” he offered in reparation.

“Sure, no hard feelings,” Kanda replied accepting the doctor’s apology and shook his hand.

The doctor left to let the nurse finish tending to Allen’s back. “Allen, I’ll bring in the discharge papers after I finish here, but your father needs to sign them,” she said. Allen couldn’t because he wouldn’t be of legal age until December.

“Okay, he’ll be here within the hour,” Allen replied and didn’t correct her usage of the term “father” she used for his guardian _. Hmm, father, as well as dad had a nice ring to it, but Cross would never allow me to use either term,_ Allen thought sadly.

“Moyashi, why the sad face,” Kanda asked as he combed his fingers through his boyfriend’s longer hair picking up on Allen’s changed mood.

“Oh, it’s nothing really. We can talk about it later if you would like,” Allen said softly. Before Kanda could respond the nurse interrupted.

“There Allen, you can go clean up and get dressed before your parent’s arrive. I’ll be back later with the discharge papers,” she said. The nurse gathered her supplies and pushed the cart out of the room.

Allen pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. “Do you want help with dressing?” Kanda asked, still concerned about the disappointed look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Nah let me do it myself. If I need help I’ll holler for you,” Allen countered and slid off the bed and padded over to the chair and picked up his clothes. When he turned around he had shucked his somber appearance and once again had a smile on his face. Kanda was relieved to see the sadness had disappeared. They would talk about it later.

Allen went directly into the bathroom to clean up and dress. Before Allen had finished he heard Cross’s deep voice come through the bathroom door and then Tiedoll’s. Allen had left his dirty nightclothes on the floor and opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

“Good morning,” Tiedoll greeted him with a big hug when he barely had stepped into the room, startling him.

“Good morning, Allen,” Cross said from the doorway. “Did the nurse say anything about discharge papers, or do I need to find someone?” he asked.

“The nurse said she would bring them in, but if they aren’t lying on the table then she hasn’t brought them yet,” Allen replied.

“Kanda, are they there?” Cross asked.

“No, and I didn’t see the nurse come back into the room,” Kanda replied.

“Maybe you should check at the nurse’s station,” Allen suggested eagerly. Cross smiled at his charges anxiousness and went in search for the paperwork to sign.

Allen looked at the paper bag that sat on his bed. His boyfriend had packed his belongings. “Thanks, Kanda for putting all my stuff together for me, I think I’ll keep you around,” he winked.

“You didn’t have much,” Kanda countered then grabbed his boyfriend by the waist and held him. “And you better be keeping me around, because it would be hard for you to escape me,” Kanda tease and poked Allen in the chest a few times which made Allen burst into giggles—happiness washed over him.

Cross came back into the room with a nurse and wheelchair. “Everything’s signed so hop in the wheelchair, Allen,” Cross demanded and handed the discharge papers to Tiedoll.

“Allen, you get in and I’ll put this soft blanket behind you. It would be more comfortable on your back then the vinyl backing,” the nurse explained. No one had to tell Allen twice. He hopped in the wheelchair before the nurse finished talking.

Once Allen was comfortably seated, Tiedoll took the bag from Kanda so he could push him. “You ready, Moyashi, because here we go,” Kanda said. The Asian couldn’t hide the eagerness in his voice he was so pleased Allen was going home. He was tired of the cot and sharing the small bed.

From the time they left the hospital and until they reached home, it had been a blur for Allen. Kanda held him all the way to the house. Allen had turned his body into Kanda to feel the warmth of his boyfriend’s body and he was tired. The morning activities had fatigued Allen more than he realized. He even had to force his body to move just to get into the car at the hospital.

There was never a more beautiful sight to Allen than when he saw their homestead and tears rolled down his face. Even though he had been rescued for weeks now, he could not stop the rush of emotions that overwhelmed him—he was truly home. After Cross pulled the car into the driveway and parked no one attempted to get out. They allowed Allen the time he needed to process the actuality he was home and safe.

Then suddenly Allen burst into tears and wept in Kanda’s arms. Cross looked back at Allen’s boyfriend in the rearview mirror and caught the signal—the two needed to be alone for a few minutes. Cross touched his partner’s hand. Tiedoll turned and looked at him with tears in his eyes from the strong emotions that filled the car. Both parents got out of the car quietly.

Cross kept his arm around his fiancés waist as they walked up the flagstone path to the front door and went inside. Before Cross closed the door he signaled to the police officer and pointed to the two boys that were still in the car, the officer nodded back.

In the car, Kanda held his most precious Moyashi in his arms. The emotions Allen was going through were expected and all Kanda could do was be there for him. Just like everything else they had gone through, when one was weak the other was strong.

With time, Allen collected himself and looked up at his loving boyfriend who handed him some tissues from a box on the seat. The teenager wiped his eyes and blew his nose then leaned back against Kanda’s wet shirt from his tears. His raven-haired boyfriend kissed him on the top of his head and stayed in that position and inhaled his lover’s sweet scent, neither said anything for a long while.

“I love you, Moyashi,” Kanda barely whispered in Allen’s hair, his warm breath caressed his scalp.

“I love you too, Kanda. I am so thankful you are with me. I am…home,” the white-haired teenager choked.

“Always, my love, I’ll be with you. Do you feel better? Are you ready to go inside? Link’s there and I’m sure he has been dying to hug you,” Kanda softly said. He couldn’t believe he was ready to allow Link to hold his most beloved again, but Allen needed all the support he could get from the ones who loved him, including Link.

“Okay, let’s see how I do when I enter the house,” Allen said with a ghost of a smile.

Kanda got out first. Once Allen was out of the car, they linked hands and slowly walked up the path to the front door. All the while Allen looked around at the familiar surroundings. The officer who was standing next to his cruiser, choked up with emotions as the two made their way up the front walk. He has watched this house since the day Allen and his guardian had been kidnapped and had listened to the wails of sorrow pour out of their home. He was happy that they were all back home and safe.

The two lovers stood on the front stoop and Kanda gathered Allen into his arms and kissed him with all the passion he had then pulled his lips away. “Welcome home, Moyashi,” Kanda said softly and kissed his boyfriend again. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Allen felt a bit stronger and opened the door. He stepped inside after being away for ten months. He felt his tension drain from his body. Yes, he was home. Nothing had changed even the air smelled like home. Kanda placed his hand on the small of Allen’s back and walked him further inside where everyone stood who loved him and welcomed him home. Link stepped forward.

“Welcome back, Allen.” Link’s words had the same familiar gentleness. Kanda pressed on the small of Allen’s back and leaned down to his ear.

“It’s okay, Moyashi. Go to him for the hug you need, I’m fine about it,” his lover whispered, his voice uneven. Allen looked up at his most thoughtful and unselfish lover anyone could dream of having and walked over to Link.

“Thank you, Link. I am so happy you are here,” Allen said his tears once again threatened to spill. He walked right up to Link and his old butler’s warm arms lightly wrapped around him. Those strong arms that had comforted him for months than Allen sobbed on Link’s shoulder.

Link gently patted and rubbed his hands up and down Allen’s back and he wished he could take away all the hurt from his friend. Link looked over at Kanda and made sure he was all right with Allen in his arms. The smile that was returned reassured him. Allen collected himself and pulled back. Link gave him a tissue and he used it. Allen looked back at Kanda. His boyfriend walked up beside him and Allen wrapped his arm around his waist.

Then Tiedoll cut in and he had to release Kanda for the hugs and kisses on the cheek from the man. Cross stood just apart from them and Allen’s wetted eyes looked over at his guardian. Tiedoll released Allen. With a lump in his throat, Allen walked over and stood in front of his guardian. He extended his hand to shake his guardian’s, but instead, Cross pulled him into a hug and buried his face into Allen’s shoulder.

“Welcome home, son,” Cross whispered and Allen’s body went rigid. _Did Cross just say, son?_ He pulled away enough to look up into his guardian’s face and received a warm smile.

“Did you just say…?” Allen croaked and was interrupted by Cross.

“Yes, I said son. That’s what you really are to me, it just took me a long time to recognize that’s what you have been to me all these years,” Cross admitted and pulled Allen in for one more hug.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	75. High on Emotions

* * *

A warm hand caressed Allen’s stomach in small circular motions around his bellybutton. No pain arose from his back where his lover spooned closely behind him. Instead, Allen reveled in the pleasant sensations his lover bestowed upon him—not only with his caresses to his stomach, but his lover’s strong, muscular thigh draped over his as his soft, smooth, foot massaged up and down his calf, lovingly. Allen sighed quietly at the enjoyment his body felt.

“Hmm, I love your scent.” Kanda sighed after deeply inhaling his boyfriend’s sweet fragrance.

“I was thinking the same thing. I love your scent mingled with our bedroom and sex smell,” Allen said contentedly.

Kanda’s hand strayed from his boyfriend’s stomach and caressed his way down to his lover’s firm cock. The back of his hand brushed against the softness of Allen’s velvety member as he cupped the teenager’s balls and fondled one then the other as he licked the skin behind his boyfriend’s ear. Allen whimpered.

“Do you want to talk about what made you sad at the hospital this morning?” his lover asked. Kanda’s warm breath wafted over the wetness behind Allen’s ear that sent a pleasurable shiver through him at the eroticism.

“It was about calling…ahh…hmm…Cross father,” Allen faltered. He found it difficult to talk with Kanda’s hand arousing him.

“Have you asked him if you could call him dad?” Kanda hushed near his lover’s ear before his tongue seduced it and a low growl rolled out from Allen’s throat unable to utter a word.

“Well, have you?” Kanda asked again as he continued his heavy petting to his lover.

“I…I…damn Kanda…” Allen panted when Kanda’s hardened cock slid between his thighs and Allen clamped them together tightly.

“Cross called me…fuck…” Kanda’s thumb swiped over the tip of his lover’s cock then wrapped his hand firmly around his shaft. The exposed slit on the bulb of his cock leaked precum which lubricated Kanda’s hand and provided the needed friction—Allen pushed his ass back against Kanda.

“What did he call you, Moyashi when he hugged you,” Kanda panted, his hand pumped in a steady rhythm on his lover’s member and Kanda’s hard cock beat forceful thrusts between his lover’s legs which was the undoing of Allen.

“Son…fuck…he called me…ah, ah…son…now shut up and just pump faster,” Allen rasped as electricity suddenly surge through him, his mind went blank when his climax came in full-force.

“Kanda!” Allen cried out, his milky semen shot from him covering Kanda’s hand as well as the sheets and launched him into absolute ecstasy.

“Fuck, I love you,” Kanda gasped, his balls tightened and his seed discharged between Allen’s legs from his overpowering orgasm in perfect bliss, shuddering as he milked himself dry. Both hovered in their afterglow for sometime before they slowly drifted downwards.

“That was incredible,” Allen murmured still lulled from his release.

“Hmm, the best,” a low mumble came from Kanda.

Kanda released his hand on Allen’s softened cock at the same time he slid out from between Allen’s legs. Kanda twisted and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the box of Kleenex. Rolling back he removed a hand full of tissues and wiped himself and Allen clean then threw the wads of tissues on the floor. Before long they nodded off to sleep for a short time.

“We should wash up and get dressed. Tiedoll will be calling us to dinner in a little while,” Kanda suggested after he woke from his short rest.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Allen said as he rolled over on his side so Kanda and he were chest to chest. “But I want a kiss first.”

“I can manage that,” Kanda countered and Allen climbed on top of his lover.

Hungrily, Allen’s tongue pushed deep inside Kanda’s warm, moist mouth probing, and their tongues danced, twirled and licked around each other. Allen drew back his tongue, but Kanda latched onto it before his boyfriend slipped it out and sucked it, eliciting a whimper from Allen. With their energy renewed, they found themselves horny once again.

Wet sloppy kisses moved from lips, to ears, to necks as they sucked, licked and kissed each other’s mouths. Their skin blissfully hot, their cocks rigid and they moaned in delight when their hard members rubbed together in pure pleasure, only to stop long enough to come up for air.

Kanda’s hands grabbed Allen’s butt and pressed his boyfriend’s body tight against his as Allen pushed up for more friction. Their cocks slid side-by-side, together in harmony, their grunts and moans filled the room. Allen hands were on each side of Kanda’s head and he pushed his chest up again in ecstasy with another thrust. With Allen’s exposed chest in front of Kanda, he locked onto his lover’s nipples and sucked and nipped at them until they were red and swollen. All the while, Allen moaned and whimpered with pure enjoyment of his lover’s mouth and tongue consuming him.

Once the heat between them was set ablaze, their lovemaking took off like a wildfire out of control, but instinctively they took care of the other’s needs over their own. Nothing gave them more pleasure than to satisfy their lover. Everything around them stood still, only the perpetual thirst of wanting each other drove them to the edge of their unadulterated love that pushed them over the brink. Their thick whitish fluid ejaculated and blended between them as they floated like a Fall leaf drifting from a tree on the ravishment their lovemaking brought.

Allen collapsed on top of Kanda and both panted heavily as they tried to inhale air into their burning lungs. It took a few moments before their breathing became calmer as they lay adhered together with their wet spent between them. Kanda padded his hand on the bed next to him for the box of tissues, his eyes still closed. Allen reached over to where the box sat and yanked out tissues. Slowly he slid off Kanda and wiped off their seed and then curled up next to his lover.

When the two first came upstairs, the plan was to take a nap, but once Kanda had undressed Allen all bets were off about napping, at least right then. Instead, the two had embraced for a chastened kiss and it escalated from there. It was only after they mated did they fall asleep in each other’s arms and Allen woke up with Kanda spooned behind him.

“Damn that was incredible, better than I remembered,” Kanda teased and received a slap on his stomach for the comment.

“Ouch. Well it’s the first time we have been alone without a mob of people around and it has been ten months since we have enjoyed each other without interruptions,” Kanda reminded his lover. “So, yeah it was amazing compared to my imagination Moyashi.” Kanda grinned and slipped their fingers together.

“Plus, that may explain why we were capable of having three orgasms in four hours. Are you going to be ready for another round when we go to bed tonight?” Kanda asked as he forced himself to sit up.

“Yeah, I think we could still use more practice to improve on the three previous ones,” Allen smiled. “Anyway, tonight I want you deep inside of me. I need to feel you.”

“Shit, Moyashi, just telling me that has me starting to get firm again. We need to get up so we can eat before treat or treaters come to the door.” Kanda slid off the bed and reached out both hands for Allen to take and pulled his boyfriend up off the bed. With one more kiss Kanda went to the closet and retrieved their bathrobes.

“Come on babe, let’s go get cleaned up,” Kanda insisted and held Allen’s bathrobe so he could slip into it.

Kanda opened their bedroom door and took Allen’s hand. The Asian lead his lover to the bathroom. Just outside the door Kanda drew Allen to him and kissed him again on his sweet, pink lips. They sighed when they pulled apart and pressed their foreheads together in a quiet moment then both went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Link had opened his door to walk downstairs for dinner when he caught sight of Allen and Kanda, both robed, in an endearing kiss outside the bathroom door. There was no mistaking the love they shared. From where he stood the two had left their bedroom door ajar and the savory fragrance of sex drifted into the hallway. He only caught a partial glimpse at the ruffled bed covers where they had slept and had sex.

Link felt a pang in his chest as he stood and waited for the two lovers to go into the bathroom. He knew from the beginning living here would be hard for him, but he felt he would become accustomed to the sight of Allen with Kanda. Allen had never given him any acknowledgement of affections beyond being his friend. _What would it be like to have someone love me as deeply as Kanda loves Allen?_ Link thought.

The butler could not remember anyone who had cared about him except for his father. Sure he had had lovers. On his nights off he went to the local bars. Sometimes he went home with someone he had hooked up with for the night, but none of them wanted a long-term relationship with him, nor had he wanted one with them. They had only been men he had fun with for a short while to fill his physical needs, but he had never felt the attraction and love he felt for Allen since he was a boy. Kanda was very lucky.

Now he was unemployed, unable to walk the streets as a free man because of Neah Walker and was in the house of the only person he had fallen in love with. Maybe fate would have it that there was someone else out there for him. Someone who would fall in love with him and adore him as Kanda did Allen or Cross felt for Tiedoll. He sighed heavily, time would tell. Finally the two lovers went into the bathroom and closed the door. Link scooted out of his bedroom, closed his door quietly and hastened to the stairs.

“Hi Link, did you have a nice nap?” Tiedoll asked when he walked into the kitchen. Tiedoll was by the sink preparing a salad to go with dinner.

“Yes I did, thank you for asking. May I help in some way?” he responded warmly.

“No, I have the salad almost made. Just relax,” Tiedoll replied.

Tiedoll had been kind to him since they first met in his hospital room. The man was handsome with warm brown eyes and long, curly brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. _Hah, there are three of us in the household with long hair and ponytails_ , a fleeing thought passed in Link’s mind.

Link found Tiedoll to be a gentle, caring man as himself, where Cross once had been the hard, stoic man with a brusque manner about him. He remembered how the man had bellowed his demands at Neah when he came for Allen many years ago. Now, that same man had softened around the edges and did not show those harsh characteristics from before.

“Thank you again, Mr. Tiedoll for allowing me to stay here instead of a dreary hotel room surrounded by police officers,” Link thanked his host graciously.

“It was no problem, really. We had the extra bedroom and you had been with Allen since his kid…” Tiedoll stumbled on the word, “kidnapping.” Tiedoll still felt a twinge in his chest when he said the word for Cross too had not been home safely for long.

Link gently took hold of Tiedoll’s arm. “It’s alright, Mr. Tiedoll to choke up about such a horrible crime,” he said soothingly.

“Please, call me Froi and thank you for your understanding,” Tiedoll replied. The man was so pleasantly kind; Tiedoll could see where Allen would care about Link as a good friend.

“I wonder if the boys are up yet.” Tiedoll spoke more to himself than to Link as he took down the salad bowls.

“Yes, they are. I saw them go into the bathroom before I came downstairs,” Link informed him taking the bowls Tiedoll handed him.

“Who did you see go into the bathroom?” Allen asked gaily. Kanda came up in back of him and place his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“I was wondering if you two were up and Link just informed me you were,” Tiedoll said on his way to the dining room, Link right behind him with the salad bowls and utensils.

“We just woke up a while ago. Is dinner ready, yet?” Kanda asked, changing the subject quickly.

“Yes it is, and we should hurry up and eat before the trick or treaters show up,” Tiedoll urged as he walked back to the kitchen and gave Link and Kanda food to take into the dining room.

“Allen, would you go get your father to come eat. He’s in his study,” Kanda’s foster father asked and was gone from the kitchen before Allen could reply.

 _Did he just refer to Cross as my father? Did that mean Cross had said something to Tiedoll about…of course Tiedoll would talk to Cross about his question calling his guardian dad._ As much as Allen wanted to call Cross, dad, it was going to take some time for it to sound natural, now it sounded weird.

Allen walked down to Cross’s study and found him absorb in some documents that laid about his desk. “Um, sorry to bother you Cros…dad, but Tiedoll has dinner on the table and asked me to come get you.” Allen stammered out. He put his hands in his jean pockets, mostly because he didn’t know what to do with them.

Cross looked up and smiled at Allen. If anyone understood, Cross did at how hard it was to use terms of endearment to those closest to you. “Okay, this paperwork can wait until later. I’m coming right out, Al…son.” Cross too had stumble on the word son, it was going to take him some time also to adjust to the word.

Allen’s guardian, father, reached over to the light on his desk and switch it off then rolled his chair back and stood up. “Let’s go eat,” he remarked and met Allen at the doorway. Cross closed the door to his study behind them and they walked together to the dining room.

“Allen, you don’t have to call me dad. You can still call me Cross,” his guardian said to make it easier on the boy. Allen didn’t say anything but gave Cross a half-smile.

Dinner was delicious as always, so much better than hospital food. In fact, it was so tasty Kanda took seconds. Link sat back after he had finished eating and watched the four family members interact as they chitchatted with each other. Not only was Kanda and Allen’s love apparent, but so was Cross’s and Tiedoll’s. Once again his mind drifted to thoughts of relationships and what it would be like to be in one.

Link had to admit to himself there was one guy who had spiked his interest, but there was a good chance the guy was either not faithful to his boyfriend’s, or he got his thrills only with the pursuit. But, Kanda’s friend Alex had his blood rushing downwards filling his cock when he had shaken the man’s hand in the hospital and gazed into the most impressive deep navy-blue eyes Link had ever seen. The tall, slender young man had long, blond hair that hung past his shoulders which made his navy-blue eyes even more beautiful. The guy was strikingly attractive and just thoughts about him had Link’s member swelling.

“Link?” Allen asked again. The teenager was next to him.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Link asked acknowledging his presence.

“May I take your plate? I don’t know what you were thinking about, but it must have been good by the look on your face,” Allen teased and winked at him then picked up his plate to take to the kitchen. Luckily it had only been the two of them in the dining room at the time of Allen’s comment, or he would have crawled under the table.

“Yes, I guess you could say they were pleasant thoughts,” he replied.

“As long as they were not about my Moyashi, I’ll let you live,” Kanda said more seriously than he had intended when he walked into the room. Allen slapped Kanda’s arm for the comment.

“See Link, all ready you have him attacking me for speaking ill of you,” Kanda jested, his sapphire eyes sparkled when he looked at Allen.

“Don’t worry Kanda, they weren’t about Allen,” Link replied to relieve the Asian’s mind. _Does Kanda really have thoughts that I may be a threat to their relationship?_ Link pondered. He knew there was no need for Kanda to worry, Allen was faithful to him.

“Hurry up boys with those dishes. We’ll have dessert after the trick or treaters have finished for the night,” Kanda’s foster father said loud enough to be heard in the dining room. The three of them picked up the remaining dishes and brought them into the kitchen.

“Kanda, would you bring down the Halloween bowl in the cabinet over the refrigerator?” Tiedoll asked his son. Cross was rinsing the dishes while Tiedoll loaded them into the dishwasher. “You or Allen can fill the bowl and take it to the entry way.”

“Sure.” Kanda took out the small step-ladder kept in the broom closet and brought down the bowl for the Halloween candy then put the ladder away.

Allen took the bowl from Kanda and he and Link opened packages of small candy bars dumping them into the large plastic bowl that looked like a pumpkin. “Link, did you have a lot of kids come up to the mansion at Halloween?” Allen asked innocently. He forgot about the gate at the beginning of the driveway.

“No, no one was allowed up the driveway at any time of the year unless they had a reason to be there. So, no I never had the pleasure to dole out candy to children,” Link answered with a note of sorrow.

“Well, you’ll get a chance this year,” he quipped with a smile that melted Link’s heart. “We’ll make it fun, you’ll see.” Allen was a happy person now without the horrors the lad had been put through with Neah.

“I’m sure I will, Allen.” Link smiled, happy with his decision to come stay with Allen’s family. The door bell rang. Kanda left the room to answer it.

“Moyashi, bring the candy bowl out here. We have kids waiting for a treat,” Kanda hollered from the entry. Allen grabbed the bowl and Link followed with the rest of the bags of candy as they scurried to the living room.

“See, I told you we had candy. I just have to get it away from the candy monster who inhales sweets.” Kanda’s low rough voice sounded scary to the young children that stood on their front stoop and they screamed when they saw the bowl of candy in Allen’s hands.

“Kanda, I heard what you said,” Allen remarked his smile brightened his face. He handed the pumpkin bowl over to Kanda to fill their bags and Link chuckled beside him.

Allen was afraid they would run out of candy there were so many children this year. Actually, neither Kanda nor Allen knew how many children came to Kanda’s house on this eve, because they were at a Halloween party both years they have been together.

It was past dusk. Kanda handed the candy bowl over to Allen for his turn to toss candy into the children’s bags. A large group of children walked across the lawn and the porch lights beamed on their colorful, sparkling outfits. Allen marveled in delight at the details many of the children had put into their costumes.

Kanda leaned against the inside door casing and Link stood near the wall in back of Allen while he happily handed out candy and remarked on the children’s creativity, their excitement to tell was infectious. Cross and Tiedoll sat on the couch content with the activities that took place tonight enjoying having their sons home. Link also looked on feeling content in watching Allen and Kanda interact with the children. They would make great parents Link thought. Now where did that thought come from?

Allen was laughing at one remark a child made and Kanda’s heart swelled again with the love and compassion his boyfriend had. The white-haired teenager glanced at Kanda and winked then turned his attention back to the children. Allen’s laughter came to an abrupt stop when he froze in mid-stream handing out candy.

Parent’s waited on the lawn, some in costume, but the one that froze Allen in fear was the man dressed in a Zorro outfit. His hat angled down in front which covered part of the man’s face. It was his mannerism that told Allen this was not a parent, and then the man placed his fingertips to the brim of the hat. He raised his head and tilted the hat enough that Allen saw his face—Tyki. Allen gasped then Tyki was gone.

“Moyashi!” Kanda immediately yelled when he saw the fear on his boyfriend’s face and glanced out the door. Their parents were instantly on their feet and rushed to the front door.

Kanda grabbed Allen by his arm and pushed him back into the house protectively and peered in the darkness and caught sight of the billowing cape to the Zorro outfit. “Tyki,” Allen stammered as he pointed towards the fleeing man.

“Link, watch Moyashi, its Tyki,” Kanda ordered and took off down the steps after the vile man. When Cross and Tiedoll made it to the door they went outside. Tiedoll quieted the group of children and their parents, and then doled out the candy into their bags before he kindly sent them on their way.

The police officer, who had been in his car, hadn’t seen the commotion that had happened moments ago. While Tiedoll handled the children and parents Cross dashed down to the cruiser. The officer upon seeing Cross flying down his steps knew immediately something was wrong and jumped out of the car.

“What happened?” the officer quipped.

“Allen just saw Tyki out in front of the house in a Zorro costume. Kanda went after him, hurry I don’t want Kanda to get hurt or worse killed,” Cross demanded. “I’ll call the detective, but hurry,” Cross said urgently. He glanced up and saw his partner’s worried face as he called the detective immediately.

When he got the detective on the phone he quickly explained the situation and while still on the phone the detective had backup units heading to their house. “You said Kanda went after him?” the detective asked grabbing his jacket and partner as they raced out to his car.

“Yes.”

“I’m on my way,” the detective said then hung up.

“Christ, Kanda went after Tyki,” he groused. He told his partner what was happening as he zoomed down the roads towards Tiedoll’s home. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes from his front pocket and shook one out and lit it.

“You haven’t had a cigarette for a month. Guess this kid really does affect you,” his partner grinned.

“Shut up.”

Kanda had seen it was Tyki and his only thought was to kill the bastard for what he had done to his Moyashi, not giving any thought about his own safety. Tyki had ducked into the small wooded area next to the house at full speed and Kanda was right on his tail.

Tyki untied the cape and it flung back into Kanda’s face and he ripped it away not losing a step. Even in the darkness there was enough light that filtered through from the street lights to shed on the soil path. The foul man was just an arm’s length away when Kanda grabbed hold of Tyki’s collar and yanked him back. Both fell to the ground and rolled over rocks and branches as Kanda hung on tightly to the man and landed on top and pinned him down.

The Noah saw stars when Kanda’s fist flew to his eye and made contact, the other fist just as quick, hit Tyki with a right hook to his jaw. Kanda was half-way to Tyki’s face with another blow when the man got free and struck Kanda hard in the jaw. Kanda lost his balance for a moment and the man wiggled free and started to run. Kanda lunged forward and grabbed Tyki’s ankle and dropped him to the ground with a loud thud and grunt. Then Kanda scrabbled on top of the guy to hold him down, but Tyki turned underneath him as his fist sped towards Kanda’s face and missed, instead slammed hard into the Asian’s upper arm and lost his grip on the repulsive man.

They both scrambled to their feet. Kanda seized Tyki by his clothes, swung him around when he started to run and planted an upper cut just under the man’s chin. He quickly released Tyki with a jab of his fist into his gut. Tyki immediately bent over and wrapped his arms around his stomach, but at the same time managed to trip Kanda backwards with his foot. Kanda lost his balance and landed heavily on his back knocking the breath out of him which enraged the Asian even more. Kanda caught his breath and jumped to his feet and finished the job with a stronger slug which knocked Tyki off his feet and the man lay unconscious on the ground.

Kanda stood over the fiend panting hard, his lungs burned as he tried to regain his breath. The police officers, the detective and his partner broke through the brush. They looked at Tyki on the ground out cold and then at Kanda who stood there with bright red scratches, bruises on his arms and panting heavily. Blood ran down the side of his face where Tyki’s ring had cut his cheek leaving signs of a nasty bruise to come and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. The young man was covered in dirt and had ripped his shirt during the fight.

Tyki looked in worse shape than Kanda. The man definitely took a beating from the Asian. “What happened to him, Kanda?” the detective asked just for the hell of it.

“He tripped,” Kanda replied.

“Must have been one hell of a fall,” the detective remarked with indifference.

“Well, he fell a few times,” Kanda responded, and smirked at the detective. The detective returned a quirky smile at Kanda. As he had told Kanda before if the boy ever got the chance to beat the mongrel up he would turn an eye.

“Okay men, you heard him, he tripped a few times. Let’s get a stretcher and get him out of here,” he ordered his men. He pulled out another cigarette and lit it while an officer handcuffed the unconscious Tyki. The detective walked over to Kanda as he blew the inhaled smoke out his nose.

“You might want to get back to the house. Your boyfriend was frantically worried about you and your safety. That’s one hell of a boyfriend you have there. I expect you to take good care of him after all that happened to the poor boy,” the detective informed the young man with long, raven-hair.

“I plan on doing just that, detective. Keeping him safe,” Kanda replied. They both looked down at Tyki again.

“Well, good-night, detective, thanks for all your help,” Kanda said and turned to walk away.

The detective inhaled and blew out another puff of smoke slowly as he watched the young man start to walk away. “Oh, Kanda,” Kanda stopped and looked over his shoulder, “nice job in capturing Tyki,” he said and winked at the young man who stared back at him.

A sly smile formed on Kanda’s face then he turned and walked away, raising his hand in a wave good-bye.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	76. An Intoxicating Halloween Night

* * *

The night air had turned cooler. Allen had not budged from the front stoop since Kanda had taken off after Tyki. It was difficult to see anything over by the wooded area next to the house, but Allen had been unable to tear his eyes away from the spot where his boyfriend had disappeared. A breeze picked up and the leaves rustled overhead and Allen shivered. The front door opened soundlessly and Link stepped outside and closed it behind him.

Allen’s friend handed him a sweatshirt before he sat down next to the teenager to keep him company. In the distant they saw flashing red lights that moved quickly in their direction though they heard no sound of a siren. The ambulance stopped in front of the woods. Allen sprang to his feet; the color rushed out of his face, paling him, and he felt as if his blood had drained out from the bottom of his feet, he felt faint. Allen grabbed Link’s arm for support, his legs trembled and weakened.

Two more police cruisers sped to the scene, their blue lights flickered intermittently as they abruptly halted next to the ambulance. Four officers leaped from their black and whites and sprinted into the woods. The air now filled with men’s voices and chatter from radios as they watched the dark figures of the EMT’s rush into the woods after the police officers with a stretcher.

A chill shuddered through Allen and his heart pounded so rapidly it hurt his chest. The white-haired teenager feared something bad had happened to his boyfriend. Link put his arm around Allen’s waist to help hold him up. There were no words spoken between them, only a comfortable silent.

Allen continued watching anxiously until he finally saw a dark figure of a man walk out of the woods. He held his breathe until he knew it was his beloved Kanda, and then the breath swooshed out of him. Allen took flight, down the steps and raced across the lawn towards him. Link stayed on the steps and watched Allen’s lighted figure turn black with only his white hair standing out against the darkness. Kanda’s arms were wide open and he watched Allen jump up into those loving arms that embraced him and Allen wrapped his legs securely around his boyfriend’s waist, the two hugged each other.

As they came closer to the light, Kanda carried Allen who clung tightly to his boyfriend; his legs dangled by Kanda’s sides while his hands were under the teenager’s buttocks and held him close. Allen’s arms were wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck and his head burrowed snuggly into the crook.

“Kanda! Are you all right? What happen?” his foster father cried out. Cross and Tiedoll stood in the doorway and Link on the front stoop as Kanda and Allen approached the steps. Kanda stopped at the base of the stairs letting Allen slid down the front of his body and stood.

“I’m fine,” he returned.

“You don’t look fine,” Cross countered as his eyes scanned his fiancé’s son’s body.

Allen pulled back from Kanda and looked at his lover’s face, his eyes widened. It was the first chance Allen had to assess his lover’s injuries. Gently he cupped his boyfriend’s chin and slightly angled it to get a better look at the swollen bruise on his jaw and one on his cheek. Blood had trickled down the side of his boyfriend’s face from a cut on his cheek, the blood now dried as was the blood that ran down the corner of his mouth that Kanda swiped at with the back of his hand. Dusty dirt covered his face that had a few scratches.

Kanda’s clothing was also covered with dirt. One shirt tail was pulled out of his pants and hung down on one side with his shirt sleeve ripped exposing a large bruise to his upper arm as well as bright red scratches and bruises on his forearms and a bruised right-hand. Definitely signs of a struggle and a fight with Tyki.

“You’re hurt, Kanda,” squeaked Allen.

“Awe, this is nothing, you should see the other guy,” Kanda joked and winced when he smiled. His body felt beaten, his muscles ached and the bruises throbbed.

The mumble of voices from a distant became clearer and they all turned to the wooded area. A dozen flashlights bobbed in the darkness. The sound of crackled dried leaves and the snap of twigs were clear in the night’s air. Two men carried a stretcher where Tyki laid handcuffed and babbled his protests loudly with Kanda’s name mentioned quite a few times. They all watched as Tyki was loaded into the back of the ambulance. His shouts cut off when the doors closed. Then the ambulance left silently without any sirens blaring.

“Kanda, let’s get you into the house and take care of that cut and scratches,” Allen said once he had collected himself. Allen took Kanda’s bruised hand gently and led the way into the house. Immediately, Tiedoll headed to the bathroom for the first-aid kit while Cross and Link waited on the front steps when they noticed the figures of the detective and his partner walking towards them in the blackness.

“Detectives,” Cross greeted and Link nodded, their eyes fastened on the two men who came into the light.

“Cross, Link, it’s been a busy night for your household again. That was pretty brazen of Tyki to show up here like he did. Your boy there is quick on his feet, maybe he should sign up as a police officer after college,” the detective remarked.

“No, I wouldn’t wish that job on my worst enemy, detective. No offense,” Cross said.

“None taken,” the detective replied.

“Do I dare ask what happened to Tyki to require an ambulance?” Cross ventured with a raised eyebrow. If Kanda was in trouble for beating up Tyki it was better to know now.

“Oh, that? Kanda said he tripped a couple of times running away from your fiancé’s son.” The detective smirked as did his partner. He said he would turn a blind eye if Kanda ever beat up Tyki and that he did, happy to see someone kick the crap out of the weasel.

“Why don’t we talk inside the house? That way the neighbors could go about their normal evening routines,” Cross suggested and they entered the house. Link closed the door behind them while Cross invited the detective’s to have a seat in the living room.

“Would you like a cup of coffee, detectives?” Cross asked the two.

Before the detectives could answer, Link piped up, “I’ll get it Mr. Marian.”

“I told you to call me Cross, forget the Mr.,” he reminded his house guest. Link nodded okay with a smile and headed to the kitchen. The blonde butler had admired Cross from the first time he laid eyes upon the daring red-head when he was twelve years ago.

When Link walked into the kitchen Tiedoll had just finished cleaning Kanda’s abrasions. Allen sat next to his boyfriend and held his hand in comfort. Link wasn’t sure if Allen held Kanda’s hand to comfort the beautiful Asian, or for his own comfort. Kanda’s foster father clicked the fasteners on the first-aid box closed and stood up and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

“Son, you might want to go clean up and change your clothes. I heard the detective come in and he may want to talk with you again,” Tiedoll said as he turned around wiping his hands on a paper towel.

“Yeah, okay. Moyashi, why don’t you wait in the living room while I go upstairs? I imagine the detective has questions for you too,” he prompted.

“All right,” Allen replied and walked with Kanda out to the stairway and gave him a kiss. Allen watched his boyfriend ascend the stairway with a noticeable limp as he climbed each step. Then turned and went into the living room.

Link carried the Halloween cake to the coffee table with spoons and forks while Tiedoll carried a tray with the urn of coffee, cups and dishes. Allen sat on the edge of the loveseat while Cross, Tiedoll and Link sat on the couch. Both Tiedoll and Link served everyone coffee and cake and kept a plate of cake aside for Kanda when he came down. What a great homecoming present. First, the sight of Tyki shocked him and then his boyfriend took off after him, but the best part was Tyki got arrested and now was behind bars—what better gift?

Allen took the plate with cake that was offered to him and sat it on the end table next to him before he took the cup of coffee. Link handed him the cream then sugar. Now that everyone was served, Link sat back with his own dessert to enjoy.

Kanda suddenly appeared at Allen’s side quicker than the teenager thought possible. His boyfriend fixed his coffee and picked it up with the cake plate then sat next to Allen with a slight smile on his face. Kanda wore a tight black t-shirt and with the bruise and bandage on his face, Allen thought he looked pretty hot in a sexy sort of way—his white knight had saved him from his foe—very romantic.

“Allen,” the detective began, taking Allen’s attention away from enjoying his boyfriend’s looks. “When you saw Tyki did he say anything to you?”

“No,” Allen replied and turned his head to look at the detective.

“I just saw him standing there with that sneer on his face and wearing that same Zorro outfit he wore last Halloween…” Allen muttered and leaned back, one arm across his chest, his hand held the other elbow with his hand rested against his neck.

His body started to quiver as he remembered last Halloween as his fingers traced the faint scar on his neck where Tyki’s knife was held to his throat. Kanda immediately sat his coffee on the side table and placed his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and gently pulled him back so Allen could cuddle into his arms.

The detective knew this kid had been put through the ringer and unfortunately he still had the trial to go through. “Okay, kid, that’s all I needed. I heard everyone else’s version, but I needed to confirm what you saw with what they had said.”

“So detective what’s next?” Cross demanded. “And what’s happening with Neah? I thought he would have been arraigned by now. What’s taking so long to get this on the docket for a trial?”

“That’s a very good question, Mr. Marian. It’s been over a month since his arrest and usually that part of the process has been done by now. I guess the only good thing about it is Neah hasn’t been able to get out on bail. That decision usually happens then, but I seriously doubt any judge would allow bail for a kidnapping charge.”

“Is there a chance that could happen?” Allen squeaked his porcelain skin turned even paler.

“As I said, Allen, it’s highly unlikely, so I wouldn’t worry about it,” the detective answered with an amount of certainty to his voice.

Kanda was not convinced, anything with Neah was possible, but he didn’t want to upset Allen any more than he already was. He looked over at Link and their eyes met. The man had that same look that anything was possible with Neah, but Kanda looked even deeper within those blue eyes and saw fear. Kanda knew Neah would kill Link if he ever had him alone and Kanda didn’t know if the man could fight back or not. Hopefully he would never have to find out.

The two detectives had finished with their questions and rose to leave. They shook Cross and Tiedoll’s hands thanking them for the dessert. They thanked Kanda, Allen and Link for their co-operation then Cross walked them to the door. “Detective, with Tyki caught, are your men still going to watch the house?”

“Yes, Link’s a prime witness for the prosecution as is Allen, so yes I have to keep both of them safe. Neah could still communicate his demands to his men through channels we are not even aware of. So, it’s the same order of business. Keep your family as safe as possible,” the detective pronounced and shook Cross’s hand once again before the two detectives took their leave.

Cross closed the door his hand still on the knob. _Would everything be better now that Tyki was behind bars?_ He released his hand from the knob and walked back into the living room. “If anyone needs me I’ll be in my study,” Cross deadpan not looking at anyone as he turned down the hallway to his study.

“What’s wrong with Cross?” Allen asked uneasily. “I thought he would be relieved with Tyki behind bars.”

“Allen, your father’s fine, he just needs to process everything that has happened. I’ll go in and check on him to ease your mind,” Tiedoll replied and got up off the couch and headed towards the hallway.

The door was ajar to Cross’s study. Tiedoll looked in and saw his partner’s hands covering his face. He rapped lightly on the door. “May I come in,” Tiedoll asked quietly. Cross dropped his hands and looked over to the doorway. Tiedoll’s lover’s face was drawn, his eye tired and the wrinkles on his forehead showed his worry.

“Yes, of course, Froi,” Cross insisted, happy to have his partner’s company.

“Is everything all right? Do you need to talk about anything?” Tiedoll questioned softly as he closed the door behind him and leaned against it, his head hit the solid wood. Cross pushed his chair back.

“Come here,” he commanded gently. Tiedoll walked over to his partner, straddled the chair and sat on Cross’s lap. Cross rested his hands on Tiedoll’s thighs and squeezed them. His partner wrapped his arms around Cross’s neck. They leaned in and touched their foreheads.

“Are you really okay, Cross?” his partner asked.

“Sorry, sweetheart, I’m probably worrying Allen, right?”

“Not just him, I’m worried too. Don’t forget you were in captivity not more than a couple of months ago yourself. Then you planned Allen’s escape, had a concussion, worried about both Kanda and Allen in captivity, watched your son in agony for three weeks and now Tyki shows up and get arrested. So, yeah sweetie, I’m concerned in how you’re feeling inside,” Tiedoll spieled off apprehensively. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Well…when you put it that way…I could see why you’re worried,” Cross smiled and his partner whacked him on the shoulder with his hand.

“Not funny Cross,” he quipped. Cross chuckled; damn if Tiedoll didn’t have a way about himself that lifted his spirit. It was still difficult for the red-head to accept someone cared about him as much as Tiedoll did.

Cross pulled Tiedoll’s head down and kissed him feverishly on the lips, his tongue probed his lover’s mouth open and they grounded their firm arousals together. “Let’s go to bed, Froi.” Cross’s husky voice was rough, deep and sexy as hell.

“Just lead the way,” Tiedoll moaned against his lover’s open mouth kiss. Tiedoll pulled away with heavy lids and bedroom eyes and slipped off Cross’s thighs. Cross stood and pulled him in for one more kiss before he took his lover’s hand, shut off the light and they walked out of the study.

The murmurs of their son’s and Link’s voices were heard when they exited the study. They ambled to the living room where everyone looked up at them when they came into view. “Are you okay, Cross,” Allen asked nervously forgetting to call him dad.

“I’m fine, son, tired, but fine. Froi and I are turning in early for the night. Would you two mind cleaning up before you go to bed?” Cross asked, no way was he letting go of Tiedoll to fuss about with clean-up.

“I would appreciate it,” Tiedoll added sheepishly. Cross kissed Tiedoll on the neck and lingered longer than necessary.

“Don’t worry about it. The three of us can clean up and make sure everything is locked. We’ll see you in the morning,” Kanda said to his foster father. It was obvious they needed to get to their bedroom before they lost control and…God, Kanda didn’t even want to think about it.

“Good-night,” the three said in unison which surprised them and looked at each other.

“Good-night,” Cross said with a chuckle and tugged his lover’s hand to follow him up stairs.

It was still pretty early in the evening, but the three of them cleaned up everything for the night. It didn’t take long and Kanda finished with what was left in the kitchen while Allen and Link went into the living room and sat down.

“Link thanks for staying with me when Kanda ran after Tyki. I was pretty shaken up. You have never let me down when I have needed you and I really appreciate all you have done for me,” Allen said gratefully.

“Allen, I think you know I would do just about anything to protect you. You have grown on me and I love being able to stay here to be with you,” Link confessed with a warm smile.

“Me, too,” Allen piped up. The phone rang in the kitchen. Allen heard Kanda say Lavi’s name and got up as fast as he could and headed for the kitchen.

“I have wondered why you haven’t called all this time…Yes, he’s home safe now…No, he just came home from the hospital…it was bad, but that’s something Moyashi and I should tell you in person…Neah’s in jail awaiting arraignment and Tyki was arrested tonight…Lavi it’s great talking with you, but I have Moyashi standing here who looks like he’ll wet his pants if I don’t give him the phone,” Kanda chuckled and handed the phone over to his boyfriend. Link was standing behind Allen wondering what was so exciting.

“Lavi! It’s so good to hear your voice. Where have you and Lenalee been? You could have call…I see…are you having a great time while you two are over there, besides school and traveling to unknown places? When will you be home? Christmas? Great we can all get together…you’re breaking up Lavi…okay…say hi to Lenalee for us…miss you too and thanks for calling. Bye!” Allen hung up the phone and turned to Kanda and Link, his eyes glistened with wetness.

“It was so good to hear his voice,” Allen cracked. Kanda pulled him into his arms. “Did he call while I was…gone? I didn’t think to ask him,” Allen asked.

“Yes, they were calling constantly until they headed out on that trip into the jungle. Don’t ask me why the two of them wanted to go into no mans lands, but since they left I haven’t heard from them in a month.” Kanda informed his boyfriend.

“So, he said they would be home for Christmas?” Kanda asked.

“Yeah, I’m excited to see them,” Allen exclaimed, they all walked back into the living room as Kanda explained to Link who Lavi and Lenalee were when the phone rang again.

“I guess everyone has heard your home, Moyashi,” Kanda remarked and headed back to the kitchen to answer it.

“Well, this certainly has been a busy evening and too much excitement for your first day home. You must be exhausted, Allen,” Link commented, he could see the fatigue on his friend’s face. Allen should go to bed even though it was still early.

Just then the doorbell rang and Allen started as did Link. “You damn guys,” Kanda grumbled as he walked from the kitchen to the front door and opened it.

“Surprise,” Kanda’s three friends chirped. “Danny said we should call first before we just dropped in on you,” Alex said. “So, I called when we pulled into the driveway. Welcome home, Allen.” Alex grinned at Allen and waved then his eyes traveled over to the handsome blonde on the couch who stole his breath away.

“Thanks for the heads up assholes, but it would have been nice to have more forewarning. What are you guys doing down in the area anyway? You might as well come on in,” Kanda groused, stepping back to allow entry for his friends.

“Nice bruise, Kanda. Alex insisted we had to stop over when we knew we would be down this way. He called the hospital to let you know we were coming, but they said Allen had been discharged today,” Brian explained, nodding his head in Allen’s direction. “Welcome home, Allen,” Brian added warmly. Allen smiled.

“Well, come in and have a seat,” Kanda said inviting them in.

“Glad you’re home, Allen,” Danny said and plopped into a chair.

“Thanks you guys, I really appreciate you took the time to come over,” Allen cheerfully thanked his friends and Kanda took his place on the loveseat next to him.

Link sat alone on the couch and Alex made his way over there immediately. “Hello again, Link,” Alex said once he was in front of him and extended his hand to shake. Test number two. Test number one was when he looked at Link he stole his breath away.

Link reached out and took Alex’s hand to shake. When Alex took hold of the blondes hand firmly into his and shook it, test number two was a positive. Alex turned Link’s hand over and kissed the back before he sat down next to the handsome blonde who had a tinge of pink to his cheeks.

 _Yup, there it was again, that unfamiliar spark that zinged through my body when I touched the man_ , Alex thought. They looked into each other’s eyes, and Alex knew the other man had felt it too. No one seemed to notice, because Alex was just being Alex, except for one person, Allen.

“So, Kanda how did you get the bruise, Allen smack you?” Danny teased and the conversation started with how Kanda got his facial bruise and the news of Tyki being arrested. Alex actually paid attention when he heard Tyki’s name mentioned and that the man had been arrested. _Thank goodness, one more threat off the streets_ , Alex thought.

“Would anyone like a piece of Tiedoll’s Halloween cake and coffee?” Allen asked the group. Cheers went up for cake and coffee and Allen said he would go make some.

“Allen, I’ll go make the coffee, you rest, it’s been a long day for you,” Link offered. He needed some space from the all-consuming feeling he was having as he sat too close next to the tall, slender blonde hottie.

“I’ll help you, Link,” Alex offered cheerfully.

“That’s really nice of you Alex, thanks,” Allen said quickly before Link could say anything.

Link frowned at Allen. Normally Allen would not have pushed Alex to go with his friend, but he saw something of a spark in Link’s eyes when he looked at Alex and thought maybe he would give them a chance to be alone.

It was the first time Link would have snapped at his friend if he wasn’t so busy wondering why this guy was affecting him in ways no one else had done in years, except for Allen. Crap, he knew Alex’s type too, love them then leave them—a horn dog. Not his type for sure…then why was the guy making him nervous and he couldn’t take his eyes off him?

Once they were in the kitchen, Link decided he was just going to be open and blunt with the man. “Look Alex, I know your type…” he started once they were in the kitchen.

“Oh? And what type is that? Your type I hope,” he interrupted. _Christ, the guy’s blue eyes and that body of his…_

“The type that’s only interested in the chase and once caught drops you like a hot potato,” Link snapped back. _What is wrong with me, I never speak sharply to anyone like that—except Tyki_.

Alex placed both hands over his heart and swoon back slightly, “Oh, you wounded me with your words. We haven’t even had a chance to get to know each other. Surely you would allow us at least that?” he countered. Damn he couldn’t take his eyes off those luscious pink lips; his bottom lip has the right amount of fullness to nibble on. Alex stifled a moan.

Link turned away from Alex and had to smile at the man’s comment and swore he heard a moan from him. He started to make the coffee as quickly as he could. Damn, he should have thought to turn on the overhead light instead of working with the one over the sink. The lightening was too…romantic. He pushed the button on the coffee maker. Alex opened cabinets until he found cups and plates and took them out and sat them on the counter top. Link could feel him even before his shoulder brushed Alex’s. He wanted to groan.

“It’s better I wound your heart now than later. Anyway, I am older than you,” Link quipped and turned around. His heart pounded in his chest when Alex stood in front of him to near for his comfort, unable to breathe. The shorter blonde squeezed by Alex and went to the refrigerator for the cream, but Alex followed him and placed both hands on the refrigerator door with Link trapped in-between.

Link tilted his face to look up into Alex’s bewitching navy-blue eyes. He could have his man on the ground, begging for mercy if he had a mind to attack him, but he couldn’t move when Alex leaned closer to him and smelled his scent of sandalwood and musk…damn, his fragrance was intoxicating and he felt the man’s sweet breath on his face. His blood rushed downwards filling his groin that made them ache.

Alex swore the man’s heart raced with his. He had never felt such an overwhelming desire to kiss a man as much as he did Link. How could he be bewitched by two handshakes and fall into those incredible blue eyes? The man was like a magnetic, drawing him closer. Alex wanted to taste Link’s lips and mouth, and he had a gut feeling that once he did there would be no other man for him.

“You’re only a couple of years older than I am,” Alex said huskily. He needed to taste those lips more than anything else at that moment. His pants were crudely tight in the front, he wanted this man and not just for the chase, there was something else he wanted, he wasn’t sure what that was, but he wanted to find out. These emotions are too new to know what they were.

“I want you, Link,” Alex proclaimed heatedly and pulled Link into his arms and kissed him with all the pent-up confusion and yearning inside of him for the man who made his blood run hot.

Link couldn’t deny he wanted the tall blonde too. Maybe Alex would be just a good fuck then his life could go back to the chaotic state it has been in and not add further conflict into his life. But the man’s kiss was his undoing and they groaned when their two clothed cocks grounded together and Link kissed him back just as eagerly.

 _God, he tasted good._ Link moaned.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	77. Kaleidoscope of Life

* * *

Life had been a whirlwind for the Cross-Tiedoll family over the past three weeks before the wedding. The wedding was not going to be an elaborate ceremony, with hundreds of guests, but one with only family and a few friends.

Cross and Tiedoll had chosen to hold it in the outside flower gardens under the trellis. The handsome, red-head had been calm about the event that would take place in the next few days, while his fiancé had been nervous over the trivial details.

Far as Cross was concerned the important paperwork for the marriage was done. Cross hadn’t realized that even in this day and age there was still so much negativity about same-sex couples, but worse about same-sex marriages. Of course, the Black Order had forbidden two people of the same-sex to copulate. It was something Tiedoll and he had to hide back then, but luckily for them, they had been partnered together, so it was easier than some of the other soldiers in the Black Order.

For Christ sakes, how many times had he been preached to that everyone was made in God’s image? So, who was going to argue the point that God had made a lot of mistakes in his work with same-sex couples? One would think not, that there were more important things for the masses to worry about, but people will always be influenced by someone else’s beliefs that were voiced loud and clear.

Tyki and Neah’s arraignment was going to be held on the Tuesday after the wedding. Cross and Tiedoll couldn’t take a honeymoon now with having to protect their son’s and Link, so it looked like the courtroom would begin their first week together as a married couple. That sucked.

The other strange phenomenal occurrence, in the strained household, was Link had received multiple phone calls from a long distant suitor, Alex. On the Halloween night that Alex and his friends showed up at the house had changed Link’s life and Allen was excited for the man. That night Allen had gone into the kitchen to help the couple with the coffee when he quietly walked in on the two in a situation that required a bedroom.

The two had not seen Allen in the doorway when they had pulled apart from a very fiery kiss, their hands under each other’s shirts and a lot of hot grinding of hips. Allen had seen firsthand the look of desire on their faces, but there was something more to the expressions. It was an expression he remembered on Kanda’s beautiful face after they had kissed for the first time. Alex might have met his match with Link.

Alex hadn’t been gone for more than a half-hour when he telephoned Link to say good-night one more time. Since then, Alex has called so much Cross went out and bought a phone for Link’s bedroom so he could have some privacy. This worked for a while until Alex kept leaving multiple messages for Link to call him back. Finally, after Alex could not reach Link when he wanted to, he went out and bought a cell phone for his new man. It wasn’t as if Alex couldn’t afford it.

With Allen’s persuasion, Alex got invited to the wedding and would stay with them for the weekend. Of course, the teenager had to pay a steep price to Kanda for bringing yet another man into the house that was very fond of his boyfriend—a price that Allen happily paid…and paid…and paid.

Cross was a little put out about the situation when he thought about six males, three couples, in the house, in bed, probably fucking the night away. So much so, that Cross called Marie Noise who he had hired as Kanda’s bodyguard when he had been at college. Even though it was a holiday weekend, Cross managed to hire Noise, so Tiedoll and he could get away after they were married.

Cross had informed the detective about Tiedoll’s and his get-away for the weekend—the damn man kept smiling the whole time while the red-head made his case. The detective had to chuckle at the strangest situations this family got into. Of course, the detective had to make it perfectly clear that Link could not go out on dates with his new beau until after the trial. Alex understood this and was happy with them spending what time they could together around the house. He wanted to get to know Link better and was excited about spending a weekend with him.

The days flew by until it was the day before their wedding. Cross was in the kitchen sitting at the table reading the newspaper while Tiedoll was busy making a casserole for later when the curly, brown-haired man realized he was missing a few ingredients to complete the recipe. He would have to have Cross go out to get the items he needed. Of course, there were other last-minute details that needed to be taken care of today also.

“Sweetheart, would you mind running down to the grocery store to pick up these items I’ll need to finish this casserole?” Cross’s fiancé asked.

“Sure,” Cross replied putting the newspaper down and finished his coffee. He got up and put his dishes in the sink. Tiedoll was reading the cookbook on the countertop when Cross wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder to look at what he was reading.

“Anything, for my husband-to-be,” he purred into Tiedoll’s ear and kissed it. “That casserole sounds good.”

“Mmmm, the list is at the end of the counter. Oh, and sweetie, would you mind picking up two spinach, artichoke soufflé for tomorrow’s breakfast at the bakery? I thought it would be nice with Alex coming for the weekend. I also need a small bouquet of sunflowers that we don’t have in our garden,” Tiedoll asked as he turned in his fiancé’s arms.

“I’ll be happy to pay you back tomorrow night if you would,” Tiedoll bribed his partner, his sexy lips curled up to one side with a smile.

“Of course,” Cross replied with a chuckle and planted a kiss on Tiedoll’s cheek. “I’ll look forward to my payment.” Nothing would spoil his day, he was too damn happy, though unfortunately he never thought his shopping experience that morning would turn out to be a pain in his arse.

Cross drove to the grocery store and sought out what Tiedoll wanted on his list. Once he had the few items in his cart he went to the registers, but every one of them had long lines at nine-thirty in the morning, probably due to Thanksgiving tomorrow. He had only picked up the flowers along with the five other items Tiedoll had wanted, so he walked down to the "Less than 20 Items" register.

 _Damn, what was it with people who cannot read signs, “Less than 20 Items”,_ Cross thought furious at the lady in front of him with a large shopping cart full of food. Worse was the lady before her whose large cart was also over loaded with food as she was being checked out. The poor cashier was scanning products as quickly as she could with the small space she had to work with. The register was not designed for large purchases, hence the “Less than 20 Items” sign.

 Cross decided with the few items he had he would use the self-check out... _never again_. When it came to scanning the produce and flowers, the flowers scanned easily then he laid one of the bags of fruits down on the scanner scale. He was totally confused about what code he was being asked to punch in, _or_ where to find the damn buttons to punch the code in for the fruit 

The stupid machine’s volume was loud and obnoxious, its voice blared as it shouted at him to put the produce in the shopping bag that lay on the glass scale. The problem was he hadn't scanned it yet! When he removed the plastic bag of fruit from the scale, the machine loudly shouted at him to put the produce _back_ on the scales to be weighed. Heads turned in his directions to see what was happening that the machine’s raucous sound kept blaring orders over and over.

Of course, there was nothing that was self-explanatory around the small register to help him in his purchase. It had a roll dial with codes above the machine that was to be used to type in those codes on the screen, but Cross hadn’t notice it in his frustration. The man had no idea what he was expected to do, and there were no signs with instructions that explained anything to him.

There was an attendant, who stood only five feet away that seemed to be enjoying Cross’s frustration by ignoring him. Cross noticed her and marched up to the associate. “Instead of standing over here like a dumbass, get the hell over to that register and help me check out,” Cross’s boisterous voice boomed loudly.

Even then the attendant who had finally stepped in to help Cross, at his insistence, moseyed her way over to the register and nonchalantly checked Cross’s purchases out for him. By that point Cross was red with fury and fed up with the whole damn thing. It was the most annoying experience. What was worse, was the two ladies that had been in front of him, with their carts piled high with food in the express lane, were now long gone while he was still there checking out with six items.

When he was finally checked out, he stomped out of the store to his car and got in. It was then he noticed that in all the confusion he had forgotten to take his receipt and the lemons Tiedoll wanted. Irked beyond recovery, he stomped back into the store and demanded both.

If that had not been aggravating enough, when Cross went to the bakery his experience was not much better. Inside the bakery Cross stood at the counter and pointed at the two soufflés sitting behind the glass display and ordered them along with a cup of coffee and paid for them. 

He sipped his coffee as he waited fifteen minutes for the girl behind the counter to wrap his pies so he could get the hell out of there. He waited, impatiently, while other customers were taken care of by the same girl who wrapped their requests and brought them to her register. The red-head was bewildered as to what was taking so damn long for his order. After she had finished with her last customer, who left with the same soufflés he had ordered, he got the girl’s attention and asked about his order. 

The smug look on her face made him bristle when she told him he would have to pick up his order way down at the other counter. So, Cross walked down to the other end of the bakery. When Cross got there the guy said _she_ should have given his order to him up at the bakery cash register where he had been originally.

The man saw Cross’s frustration and told him to wait right there while he checked on the order for him.

Cross watched as the man walked up to the girl who had waited on him, saw her shake her head ‘no’ when they looked his way. The man came back to report his findings. He told Cross there wasn't an order placed for the soufflés. Angrily, Cross took out his receipt and proved he did indeed order them and told the man he had even pointed to the soufflés behind the glass case when he ordered them. 

The man examined the receipt carefully and went back to the girl and showed her the customer had indeed ordered them. Cross walked the distant back to the bakery and a manager came out that Cross was about to demand to see. The manager also examined the receipt. 

“Linda,” the girl behind the counters name, “this customer did order the two soufflés, you need to fill his order,” her manager told her sternly.

“I sold the last one,” she replied meekly. Cross never would hit a woman, but right then this one had come damn close to finding his fist in her ugly face.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Cross asked sharply, his face turned different shades of red as his anger rose.

“I’m sorry sir, with the sale of the last two soufflé we don’t have any more. We do have two quiches that are spinach and artichoke we could offer as a substitute, or we can give you your money back. I am terribly sorry for this inconvenience,” the manager offered.

“I’ll take your damn quiches, but I am not happy about this, understood? And I want an apology from her!” Cross demanded as he pointed at the blushing girl behind the counter.

“I am terribly sorry sir for my mistake.” This Linda gal apologized profusely to Cross before she left to box the two quiches. Her manager followed her and evidently he had a few choose words with her as she boxed the pies as she turned redder by the second then returned to the counter with the pies.

She punched numbers into the register and the cash box popped open and quickly grabbed the correct cash needed. “Again, I’m sorry sir, and we are giving you your cash back and the two quiches are on us,” she apologized once again.

Cross took his money back and picked up the two pies and glared at the woman and left. Cross was infuriated by the experience, as he had reason to be, and stormed out of the bakery and got into his car steaming. “What am I suppose to do? Chalk it up to an off day?” Cross muttered to himself, irked and drove home as fast as possible 

He made it home in record time. Still aggravated, he grabbed the pies and shopping bags and plodded up the walkway into the house and slammed the door behind him. He startled Link, Allen and Kanda who were on the couch watching a movie. No one said a word as he continued on by to the kitchen with his packages. The three looked at one another and Allen shrugged.

Tiedoll turned to his partner when he entered the kitchen wondering why Cross was upset and watched his partner’s rigid posture as he dropped the pies and groceries on the table. Tiedoll walked over to his partner and pulled him into a hug which Cross gladly took and squeezed his lover tightly as he tried to release the anger that had built up inside. 

“Honey, what happened?” Tiedoll asked as his hands rubbed his lover’s back up and down to soothe him. Tiedoll felt some of the tension leave Cross’s body.

“Bad morning,” Cross clipped and brought his mouth down on Tiedoll’s for a much-needed kiss. His lips crushed against his fiancé’s aggressively and his lover returned his kiss just as fiercely while Tiedoll continued to rub his partner’s back and felt the tension melt away in his strong body.

“Thanks, I needed that,” Cross whispered into Tiedoll’s ear then hugged him tighter before he let him go.

“Happy to be of assistance,” Tiedoll teased now that Cross had simmered down.

“If you need me I’ll be in the study for a while. What time are you leaving to pick up the tuxedos?” Cross asked.

“I’ll leave within the hour. I just need to finish this casserole,” he replied.

“Do you have any other errands today?”

“No, I’ll be right back, it shouldn’t take me long, maybe an hour or so,” Tiedoll informed Cross as he opened the bag of groceries.

“Okay, I’ll feel better when everyone is back in the house safe for the day. Alex should be showing up while you’re out. I’ll let Link settle him in.” Tiedoll looked into his partner’s eyes and saw concern. Cross kissed Tiedoll on the cheek before he turned and left the kitchen.

Tiedoll notice the quiches. “Cross, what happened in getting the soufflés I asked for?” Tiedoll called out the second Cross left the room. 

“Not a good time to ask me that,” Cross commented over his shoulder and continued on to his study. Tiedoll figured that was the reason for Cross’s foul mood and grinned. 

Tiedoll finished with the preparations for tomorrow’s breakfast and tonight’s dinner before he walked out of the kitchen to go to Cross’s study. Before he turned down the hallway he stopped at the living room. A smile crossed his face as he watched the three of them on the couch glued to the TV. 

It was precious the way Allen sat in the middle between his two protectors. The boy became aware of Tiedoll who stood over by the hallway watching them. He gave Tiedoll the biggest, most beautiful warm smile and the boy’s eyes twinkled with happiness before he turned his attention back to the screen. It was great to have the teenager back home. 

He was proud to have Allen as his son’s boyfriend. The two reminded him of Cross and him years ago when they were in the Black Order. Cross hadn’t been much older than Allen, maybe a year or so. For himself, back then, Tiedoll had known Cross was the man he would love forever. He has seen those same expressions and feelings conveyed between the two boys—just like he and Cross had shared at the time.

It was hard to believe that Allen would only be eighteen in a month. He was far ahead of any teenager his age in maturity. The boy had to grow up fast with all that was handed him in a short period of time. But Kanda was his rock. It was not as if Allen could not exist without his son, for he could, but Kanda was definitely his other half, as Allen was Kanda’s and that made them both whole. 

Back long ago, it hadn’t been the right time for Cross and him, mostly because the Black Order forbade a man being with another man. Tiedoll would never wish what they went through on Allen and Kanda. It was awful to live a life where you felt like you were half a person, and your soul yearned for your other half to find you. No, never did he want to see that happen to Kanda and Allen. Neah and Tyki had worried him enough about what damage he could have caused in the boy’s relationship. He had never believed the two would drift apart, but Neah’s forceful antics had caused them to suffer emotional pain beyond belief. 

Tiedoll brought his mind back to the present. He noticed his son’s eyes were looking at him with a worried look on his face; Tiedoll smiled back warmly and winked. The worry on his son’s face melted away when he smiled back, his hand held Allen’s tightly. The movie ended; Allen and Link stretched. 

“I need to go pick up our tuxedos. Do you two want to ride over with me? I have an officer in the driveway to follow us for protection,” he offered.

“That sounds great!” Allen exploded excitedly and jumped up off the couch. “I could use getting out of the house for a while though Link wouldn’t be able to come with us because he needs to wait for Alex.”

“Yeah, it does sound like a good idea. An outing would be good for you, Moyashi,” Kanda agreed as he got up off the couch too. He was happy to see the burst of elation from his boyfriend. Allen brought color into his gray world, and his heart sung with love for his Moyashi.

“When are we leaving?” asked Allen unable to stand still. Link’s heart swelled with love for the boy. This was the real Allen, the one Kanda had tried to help release for weeks and had succeeded, and the teenager was a bundle of joy to watch.

“I’ll go tell Cross we’re leaving,” Tiedoll replied. He smiled at Allen’s enthusiasm and walked down to Cross’s study. 

“Honey, I’m leaving now. Allen and Kanda are going with me. Link will take care of Alex when he arrives,” Tiedoll informed his partner and walked over to him. 

“I am sure he will. I’ll keep to my study to give them some privacy. It’s a hell of time to start a relationship with being locked up,” Cross countered and tilted his head back for a kiss from his lover.

“You should know as well as anyone, love seeks its own timing,” Tiedoll smirked. “I shouldn’t be more than an hour or so. It’s one o’clock now. I’ll see you when we get back.” Tiedoll had walked back to the door and blew a kiss good-bye from the doorway with a smile that warmed Cross’s heart. 

Before Tiedoll left he told Link the time they should be home, and to entertain his friend as he saw fit and gave Link a wink. The man blushed. Kanda had not taken into consideration his friend’s arrival then realized it would work out fine. Alex was here to see Link and hopefully keep his amusing barbs about Allen and him to himself. 

Link watched as Tiedoll backed out of the driveway and the cruiser followed right behind and sighed. He was both excited and nervous about his weekend with Alex. What if Alex was using him as another conquest? Of course, he too could be doing the same thing, but deep inside Link felt something like he had with Allen, and the one time when he was a teenager when he thought himself in love. Love? 

“Push that thought right out of our mind, Link,” he scolded himself. He felt crazy enough thinking this relationship had a chance with the danger that lurked in his life and he sure as hell did not want Alex to get hurt. 

Link went to Cross’s study. “Cross, I was going to make a cuppa tea, would you like one?” he asked.

“No thanks, Link, I’m fine,” he replied. 

“All right,” he returned and headed into the kitchen and put a pot of water on the stove to heat. 

Link had just filled his cup and placed a tea bag in to steep in the water when the doorbell rang. He swore his heart skipped several beats and he hurried to the door. Link took a deep breath and exhaled before he opened it to the gorgeous, blond man who stood on the front door step. The sun’s rays shone on his hair and highlighted his strands which made him look like an angel. Link’s breath hitched. 

“I’ll take that gasp as happy to see me,” Alex remarked, and his mouth curled up into a sexy smile.

“You could say that. Please come in. May I help you with your bags?” Link offered. 

“Nope, I’ve got it, sugar. Only have the one,” Alex drawled his eyes twinkled when he smiled. Link had to remind himself to breathe when his eyes met those exotic navy-blue ones. Alex tried to calm his racing heart as he feasted his eyes on the breath-taking beauty that stood before him. 

“I just made myself a cup of tea. Would you like one before we take your luggage upstairs to my room?” Link asked quietly. _Damn this guy was sexy, especially when he seems so innocent,_ Alex thought as his pants tightened from the mention of Link’s bedroom.

“Sure,” Alex choked and cleared his throat. Link’s plump, pink lips smiled in that special sensual way Alex already loved. 

“Come on, just drop your bag at the bottom of the stairs and I’ll fix you a cup of tea. If it’s too hot we could always bring it upstairs to cool it down,” Link suggested. Okay, where did that come from? Sure he has used his charms on many men but Alex was different—different how? Different in that he felt something for this guy that made him nervous as hell. Alex followed Link into the kitchen. 

Link regained control of himself. He brought down another cup and tea bag while he tried his best to keep his hand steady. He filled the cup and dunked the tea bag in the hot water. Alex came up in back of him and wrapped his arms around Link’s tiny waist. He pressed his hard evidence into the crease of Link’s ass and all thoughts flew out of his mind when unconsciously he pressed back into Alex. He swore he would come in his pants when Alex’s hand rubbed over his hard cock.

Alex slid his other hand up and reached over to test the tea water. “Yup, too hot. How about doing what you suggested and cool it off up stairs, sugar,” Alex whispered his warm moist breath onto Link’s ear as Alex drew Link’s ponytail aside and kissed his neck then licked it. That did it. Link was sure his pre-cum had leaked and left a spot on the front of his pants. 

“I’ll carry the cups and you carry your bag upstairs. My room is the first one on the right,” Link hushed trying to catch his breath and sound calm. Link picked up the two cups and led the way to the stairs and up to his bedroom. 

At the top of the stairs, Link nodded in the direction of his bedroom and Alex opened the door for his soon-to-be lover and closed it behind Link who sat their tea cups on the dresser. Alex dropped his bag and instantly they moved into each other’s arms kissing franticly. Alex didn’t waste any time in unbuttoning Link’s shirt and practically ripped it from his body once it opened. It was flung somewhere in the room.

They broke their kiss long enough for Alex to raise his arms above his head while Link pulled his polo shirt up over his head and tossed it on the floor. Buckles jangled and the top of their jeans unbuttoned, zippers zipped down, and their hardened cocks strained to be released. Alex’s hand went down the front of Link’s jeans and brief. He was happily rewarded with a moaned from his lover and the wetness of Link’s pre-cum that had soaked in the front of his briefs. Link’s moan was joined with Alex’s. 

Alex’s strong hand wrapped around Link’s large cock and a long, low growly groan came from deep within the man’s chest. The sound turned Alex on and made him harder than he thought possible. He released Link’s cock and pressed him gently down on the bed and yanked the man’s briefs and pants off and tossed them aside then stripped out of his jeans. 

He stood naked in front of Link’s beautiful bare body. Link eyed the perfectly slender tanned body before him with well-defined chest muscles, a small waist with strong washboard abs, and his V that led to blond curly hair and his long, large cock that stood rigid at attention just for him. Link could not wait for those strong muscular arms to wrap around him and hold him tight to his lover’s bare chest.

Link scooted back on the bed and watched Alex’s strong arms and thigh muscles ripple as he crawled towards him and then Alex’s perfectly built body was over him. “Your beautiful, Alex.” Link gasped for breath.

“I was just thinking those same thoughts about you, Link,” Alex’s husky lust laden voice replied.

Link reached his arms up and around Alex’s neck and brought their lips together in a tantalizing kiss. Alex’s member’s slit wept with pre-cum that dripped on Link’s soft, smooth skin. He lowered his body so both their twitching cocks’ touch and then slid them together as if they were made for each other; both their precum combined provided the lubrication they so desperately wanted.

Alex took both their cocks in one hand. Link thrust against the velvety feeling of their cocks slipping together which turned him on. Then he felt the familiar burn in his groins, hot and tingly and his balls tightened as he got nearer to his release much too quickly.

“Alex, going to come,” Link said through clinched teeth. “Come with me…ahh…”

“I’m coming Link, fuck…feels so good…Link!” his lover’s name burst from his mouth as his hot seed shot between them. 

Link was right behind him. Alex’s hand wrapped around their cocks had felt so incredible that Link could not hold on any longer after his lover’s seed exploded, his own release barreled through him, his hot, white liquid burst forth and combined with Alex’s. Both thrust with those last short pulls of orgasm before Alex collapsed on top of Link. The smell of sex and sweat filled the air and mingled with their own special scents.

“Sorry, I must be heavy on top of you,” Alex managed to say through his haze of bliss and started to roll off Link 

“No, stay where you are for a moment longer,” Link whispered still on his cloud of rapture and tightened his hold on his new lover. 

They lay together for a while longer, their seeds drying between them, Alex happy not to have to remove his body off Link’s solid frame below him. If this was any indication of what sex would be like with Link, then he couldn’t wait to taste the man and slip inside of him to feel his hot tight body around his cock.

This man was a keeper and Alex did not do keepers, but right now he could not imagine another man touching Link’s beautiful body but him. Is this how it started for Kanda and Allen? Alex didn’t know a thing about being in a relationship, but he hoped Link might consider being in one with him 

Link was deep in thought also with the same feelings as Alex. The man’s mouth had tasted sweet and delicious and imagined what his lover would taste like when his mouth went down on that lovely, stiff cock of his. What would it feel like to have him buried deep inside? The mere thought perked his cock alive 

Would Alex want a relationship with him? He never had the opportunity to be in one and had no idea what would be expected of him. Anyway, what man would want to be with him right now when his life was in constant danger? Plus, Alex being with him might put his lover in danger too. He could not bear it if Alex got hurt. Maybe he should not get involved with him any further, but the thought of someone else enjoying this man’s body did not set comfortably with Link. What had he unearthed coupling with Alex 

“Why don’t we clean up before Tiedoll, Kanda and Allen come back home?” Link suggested to his lover.

“Mmm, we should,” he responded and slid off Link’s warm body. Link chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed the tissues off the stand next to the bed and cleaned them both up the best he could.

“Wait here, loverboy. I’ll get us a warm facecloth and a dry towel, be right back,” Link said and slid off the bed and grabbed his robe out of the closet

Alex opened his eyes and slid up onto his elbow to look at his lover, “I’ll be here when you come back,” he grinned. Link winked at him when he opened the door and took another gander at the lovely naked body on his bed before he closed the door behind him and scurried to the bathroom quickly to clean up 

As promised, Link came back with a warm, wet facecloth and a dry towel and began cleaning up his lover. The problem with being naked and touching that glorious body of Alex’s was it led to another round of sex and Link got his wish to taste the younger man’s cock. Link moaned when he tasted Alex’s precum and it was as mouth-watering as he suspected it would be, and better 

As they came again, this time Link on top, Alex’s arms slid from Link’s hips to embrace him as they flowed down from their high and rubbed the man’s back. His back was smooth but Alex felt different textures to the skin as well. Link rolled off Alex onto his back 

When Link reached for the tissue box it fell on the floor and without thinking he leaned down to pick it up and forgot about hiding his back 

Alex gasped. “Link, who did that to your back,” Alex questioned in astonishment 

 _Too late to hide now_ , Link thought. He knew he would not be able to hide his back forever from Alex so he might as well explain it now.

“Link, are you alright?" 

“Yes Alex, I am now. Allen wasn’t the only one who had been whipped by Neah. I had my share since I was twelve years old. I was in the hospital with Allen because Neah had whipped me too. 

My God, why?”

“Because I tried to leave the mansion to get help for Allen and was caught and punished,” Link answered solemnly. “I’ll understand if you would rather not be with me.” _Please don’t leave_  

“Leave? What the hell for…because you have scars on your back? That’s ridiculous, I would never leave you for a reason so shallow. The scars are a part of you and I want to know all of _you_ and your body.” Alex remembered Allen’s battered back from his whipping and knew Neah was a mad man

“Then you’ll give us a chance?”

“Of course, do you want to talk about it?” Alex asked.

“Maybe another time, let’s just enjoy one another for now,” Link replied. Alex knew the worst part, his scars; they could talk about the rest later. Alex kissed and caressed Link’s body, especially his back then wiped the spunk from them

After, Link and Alex cleaned up again with tissues. Link thought it would be fun for them to take a shower together then to clean up with a facecloth and towel. Alex too thought it was a great idea. He grabbed their clothes and off they went to their first shower together which ended up as mind-blowing as what went on in Link’s bedroom. They would be alright together.

The day had sped by with entertaining such an exhilarating guest that they had lost track of time. Link thought he had heard movement in the living room below, but didn’t hear Tiedoll, Kanda or Allen’s voices. This put Link on alert and in a protective mode. Alex sensed the change in Link’s attitude immediately, and intuitively knew that something alarmed his lover. 

Link looked over at the clock. It was four in the afternoon, but he hadn’t heard anyone come home yet. That made the threesome late. “What is it, Link,” Alex whispered as he watched his lover analyze the situation in his mind. Man was Link gorgeous even when he was deep in thought. 

“We need to go downstairs. Something isn’t right. Tiedoll and the boy’s should have been home by now and I didn’t hear them come into the house. Plus there’s a noise downstairs which I hope is Cross walking around. Stay close to me incase anything should happen,” Link alerted his lover. He looked into those mysterious navy-blue eyes and kissed the man before they left the bathroom. 

Before Link had closed the bathroom door there was a crash in the living room and the two of them sped for the stairway and carefully sleuthed down the steps lest there was an intruder in the house. Link called out softly, “Cross is that you? Are you alright?” Link looked in the living room and saw Cross lying on the floor.

“Shit,” Link breathed and ran over to the man.

Cross lifted his head cursing. “Yes, I’m alright. I just broke Tiedoll most cherished flower vase and something rolled under the sofa I was trying to reach it. Damnit, where are they! Why hasn’t Froi called to let me know where he is and if he’s all right?” Cross shouted and got up off the floor. Link took a breath and sighed in relief that Cross was alright as did Alex.

The red-head picked up the broken pieces of glass and laid them on the table then looked out the window for the hundredth time. Cross turned from the window and paced the living room floor agitated as to where his fiancé and the boys have been all this time. They should have been home by now 

Cross had been tearing at his hair in turmoil that something serious had happened to his lover. It had only been a few minutes since he had thought to call the detective and he promised to call Cross back as soon as he got hold of the officer who was with them.

The three of them heard a car pull into the driveway and Cross sprinted to the window again…thank God it was them! Cross rushed to the door, flung it opened so hard it hit the wall behind it with a loud bang. He raced down the sidewalk to Tiedoll who was helping the boys gather the items to go into the house. 

Cross could not bear it if something would have happened to Tiedoll. He had only been home from captivity for a couple of months and his fears ran deep about Tiedoll’s safety and Allen’s even though he knew Neah and Tyki were behind bars. 

“Where the hell have you been?! Why didn’t you call me?” A frantic Cross cried out as he grabbed his partner into a tight hug and Tiedoll quickly handed Kanda the tuxes before they slipped off his fingers and hugged his partner back tightly. He understood Cross’s panic. Kanda and Allen quietly left and headed towards the front door. 

“Sweetheart, I’m alright. I forgot to have you pick up the corsages at the flower shop so we had to make an extra stop. I would have called, but my cell phone was dead and Kanda didn’t bring his and Allen’s had expired,” Tiedoll explained to his partner who had him in a bear hug.

Cross released his partner and his heart slowly started to return to normal. He put his hand on the small of Tiedoll’s back and escorted him up the flagstone walkway to the front door. The red-head had to touch his lover, it made him feel better. It was the day before his wedding to the man of his dreams and he had a right to be worried. Every time they had a damn holiday something bad seemed to happen and he feared something had happened to his family just minutes ago. _Damn would their lives ever be normal again?_  

They entered the house and the two couples stood perfectly still wondering if Cross was going to go off the deep end again. “At ease, fellows, I’m not going to bite your heads off,” Cross smiled. The comment was comforting and it took the worried looks off the four young men’s faces. Hopefully things were back to normal. 

Alex bent down and whispered into Link’s ear. “Is it always this dramatic around here?” 

Link chuckled and looked up at Alex and whispered in his ear, “No, sometimes it’s worse.” Alex pulled back surprised. Link wiggled his finger for Alex to come down closer to whisper in his ear. 

“So, have I frightened you away yet?” Link asked seriously and looked his lover in the eyes. 

“Not on your life you haven’t,” Alex countered and placed a soft kiss on Link’s editable lips and sighed. 

Alex glanced over at Kanda who was in back of Allen with his arms draped over his boyfriend’s shoulders and Allen leaned back against him. Both had a huge grin on their faces. “What?” Alex asked. 

“Nothing,” Kanda said with a smirk. “I just never thought I would see another man reel you in.” 

“Very funny, Kanda,” Alex quipped with humor and wrapped his arm around Link’s shoulders. “I personal think this man is worth having him reel me in, don’t you think so Allen?” 

“Absolutely! Go get him, Link,” Allen chirped and winked at his friend. Link raised his eyebrow then winked back. 

“Hey, how about we order pizza for tonight!” Allen suggested cheerfully his face aglow with happiness.

“Damnit Allen, you are just too damn cute,” Alex quipped teasingly. The boy warmed his heart to the point he wanted to squeeze him until he squealed with laughter. Link caught the look in Alex’s eyes when he looked at Allen. Alex just scored high on Link’s list of positive things about the guy. Maybe he would keep him around.

“Pizza sounds great, Allen. I’ll order some pies right now,” Tiedoll hollered from the kitchen. The boy’s could eat his casserole over the weekend.

“Who’s going to go pick them up?” Allen asked. Cross stood in the doorway to the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest 

“No one,” he said sternly. “I’ll have them delivered!”

* * *

**To be continued…**

 


	78. Wedding Day

* * *

The striking couple, Cross and Tiedoll, stood beneath the white arched trellis covered with brilliant red roses. The elegant red-head wore a black, stylish, Ralph Lauren three-piece tuxedo with a crisp white shirt and a black bow tie, while his fiancé wore the same matching brand and style but in white. What a stunning couple they made.

They were surrounded by the flower garden that was a kaleidoscope of vivid autumn colors in full bloom. It was a magnificent background for the happy occasion. On each side of the trellis were large urns with tall white gladioluses, purple irises, sunflowers and light pink baby’s-breath added elegance to the picturesque wedding.

The couple exchanged their vows as they placed gold bands on each other left fingers. Their son’s watched on as their witness’s, both looked dashing in their black tuxedos. With the final blessing on their marriage, Cross took Tiedoll into his arms and placed a sweet, lingering kiss on his new husband’s lips, both relieved the wedding went on without a hitch, no interruptions.

Cross and Tiedoll pulled apart and turned to their friends and family before them and walked down the aisle as husband and husband, Tiedoll’s arm linked with Cross’s. They made an impressive couple indeed. At the end of the short aisle their friends greeted them congratulating them with handshakes, hugs and happy smiles.

The festivities began when the band changed the mood from wedding ceremony to a waltz. Cross placed his hand on the small of Tiedoll’s back and escorted him out onto the makeshift dance floor for the first dance of the evening. They were a graceful couple as Cross whirled Tiedoll across the dance floor his eye locked on his husband’s soft brown eyes. Minutes later other couples joined them on the dance floor.

Allen and Kanda were bewitched by the handsomeness of each other which brought back those wonderful memories from their high school’s Valentine’s Day dance last February. Kanda could still remember how his breath had hitched at the sight of his boyfriend as he gracefully descended the stairs dressed in his elegant black suit. He was beautiful and Kanda’s heart fluttered at the remembrance. Allen belonged to him back then and more so now.

Allen’s thoughts drifted back to the same day—the high school’s Valentine’s Day dance. The sight of Kanda was unforgettable. His boyfriend had stood at the bottom of the stairs in an exquisite black suit and his long, black hair had hung loosely down his back, and he could not take his eyes off his gorgeous boyfriend. Allen tingled all over at the memory of his heart pounding rapidly against his chest when he had put his arms around Kanda’s neck and gentle pulled his lover closer to him.

Even the fragrant roses that they wore today was like the ones they had worn back then and like the single rose Allen had left for Kanda last Christmas. The couple danced a slow waltz without any space between them. Kanda’s long, black hair cascaded down the sides of Allen’s face engulfing them in privacy—no one noticed the passionate kiss as they moved to the music. When Kanda lifted his head slightly he looked into Allen’s eyes, his heart sped up with love he felt for Allen. No one else existed in the room as they gazed into each other’s loving eyes.

They were not the only couple who enjoyed the aura of love around them. Link and Alex sat next to each other with their heads close together and their voices muffled as they talked and laughed in privacy. Link felt totally relaxed in Alex’s company which was something that rarely happened to him when he was with a man—he didn’t trust easily. Alex’s navy-blue eyes gleamed blissfully whenever he looked at the gorgeous long, blonde-haired man who sat next to him. Could this be the start of a budding romantic relationship that Link had always wanted? Dare he risk such thoughts?

Later, the music stopped for Tiedoll and Cross to cut the cake. Allen slipped out of Kanda’s arms and grabbed his camera. There was an open spot right in front of the table for him to take pictures of the traditional cake smashing in your spouse’s face. Allen loved it and neither man disappointed Allen as he snapped away and Kanda took a video of the event. Allen’s eye caught sight of Link and Alex kissing in the corner of the garden and zoomed in for an endearing photo.

Allen had already snapped some great shots of Link and Alex separately, but he couldn’t resist a shot of the kissing couple. It was something he wanted to give to the both of them. Link was not allowed on the internet, email, or any type of viewing site. Being seen on such sites was too dangerous for the blond butler, so Allen thought his photos would help to take the place of that. The two men could stare at their boyfriend’s pictures when they were apart and moon over each other. At least that was Allen’s tactic at matchmaking.

After a few hours of entertaining, Cross walked over to Allen. His guardian told him that Tiedoll and he would be leaving soon for their three-day honeymoon. “Allen, Noise will be here, but if anything comes up that we need to know, call us…keep an eye out for any danger. I’ve already talked with Kanda and he’s on alert as well as Link,” Cross informed his white-hair teenager and continued on. “I also want to thank you for your help with the wedding plans.”

“Thanks Cross. I’ll be fine with you gone for a few days,” Allen insisted not wanting Cross to worry. “You and Tiedoll go and have a great time together. I won’t call it your honeymoon, because the two of you deserve a better one than just three-days in a hotel room. Though that doesn’t sound too bad either,” Allen teased with a wink. “We’ll see you Monday night.”

Cross pulled Allen in for a hug, something that had started to become natural for him in a short amount of time. “Stay safe,” Cross whispered into his son’s ear.

Tiedoll walked over to his husband and Allen with a wide smile. It warmed his heart how Cross treated Allen now that his stone walls that had surrounded him had crumbled. The white-hair teenager had that affect on most people. Cross released Allen when Tiedoll’s son walked up.

“I have no doubt you’ll take good care of Allen, Kanda,” Cross stated. The red-head felt comfortable with Kanda watching out for Allen’s welfare. Kanda was like a son to him.

“Of course I will, Cross. You two just go ahead and have a great few days and we’ll see you on Monday night,” Kanda insisted. “We’ll keep the wild parties to a minimum,” Tiedoll’s son razzed the red-head and Cross rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Froi. Let’s say our good-byes to everyone. The car’s loaded with our luggage. Do you have everything you’ll need?” his husband asked just to make sure.

“Yes, I have everything,” Tiedoll countered and took Cross’s hand and dragged him to their friends to say good-bye.

Tiedoll received a big hug from David and his boyfriend along with his other artist friends as their guests prepared to see them off. Rita stepped in and congratulated them with hugs for both. She was happy that Cross had finally found his true love and Tiedoll was a gem far as she was concerned.

While Tiedoll talked with his friends, Rita tugged Cross to the side for privacy and whispered something into his ear. Allen’s guardian pulled back with a surprise look on his face and glanced over at Allen and Kanda then whispered back to Rita. This did not go unnoticed by Kanda and he wondered what they were talking about, evidently something about him and Allen.

Tiedoll came back to Cross interrupting Rita’s discussion with Cross. “I’d be jealous, Rita if Cross wasn’t my husband. You two _were_ awfully close,” Tiedoll said and entwined his fingers with Cross’s.

“You have nothing to worry about, sweetheart. I’m all yours. We should get going,” Cross assured his lover. He took Tiedoll’s hand and they walked towards the entryway.

Tiedoll and Cross stood on the front steps of their house and waved good-bye to their guests then descended the steps. Everyone followed the newlyweds to their car. They walked down the walkway with the sounds of cameras snapping and guests threw rice at them. Allen loved the excitement and threw more rice even after they were in the car ready to drive away. A lump formed in the teenager’s throat when Cross backed up and the two drove away with a “Just Married” sign written on the back window in white.

Kanda came up in back of Allen and circled his boyfriend’s thin waist and drew him back against his chest. “I’m happy for them, Moyashi. Just think how long those two had been apart before both of them ended up here where they were reunited. If Cross hadn’t moved here, I never would have known you—I would still be in misery,” Kanda said softly and tightened his hold on his lover.

“You’re right. I never would have met you if we didn’t come here to live. I’m glad Cross chose this place, but I wonder how much was by consequence. Cross knew Tiedoll was living here before we moved,” Allen suggested and turned around in his lover’s arms. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Kanda’s neck and drew him closer for a kiss.

They were interrupted by David and his boyfriend. The two were leaving and wanted to thank Allen and Kanda for their hospitality and chatted with them for a few minutes. Then one by one Tiedoll’s artist friends said their good-byes as guests started to leave. Rita came up and said she was leaving too and expressed how happy she was that Allen was home again and safe.

“What did you tell Cross, Rita?” Kanda asked when he pulled her aside. He had been curious since he had seen the surprised expression on Cross’s face.

“Oh, nothing really, and anyway, if Cross wants you to know, Kanda, he’ll tell you,” Rita responded quickly. She was not about to discuss the matter with Kanda. Kanda let it go for now, he could ask Cross when they came home from their short time away.

Allen gave Rita a hug and the woman walked to her car. She was the last of the guests to leave and the two boys waved good-bye. They looked over at the police officer who stood outside his cruiser and Noise who stood on the front stoop waiting for Allen and Kanda to come in for the night. Dusk had turned into night and the street lights flickered on.

“We’re going in for the night,” Allen hollered over to the officer and he waved back in acknowledgement and the couple went inside the house.

Noise stayed on the doorstep and glanced around before he entered the house after them and locked the door. Once inside, the bodyguard headed to the back of the house to the slider and checked the backyard to make sure everything looked safe. He told Allen and Kanda that he was locking up for the night and they could clean up the mess outside in the morning. It was too dark now to do it and Noise didn’t want to tempt fate.

“That’s alright Noise. Tiedoll made arrangements for the catering crew to come back in the morning to clean up,” Allen replied. “You can keep an eye out for them tomorrow.” Noise nodded okay. Allen didn’t know Noise that well, but the teenager felt safe with him around and trusted the man as Kanda did, so he would have complied with his request anyway.

Kanda and Allen walked out into the living room. “Anyone interested in a movie and popcorn? It’s still early, _or_ we could all go to bed,” Allen asked. Link, Alex and Kanda looked at him with an impish look in their eyes. Allen already knew what Kanda wanted.

“I’m pretty tired after all the excitement today,” Kanda answered Allen’s question while he stood in front of his boyfriend, their hands clasped.

“It looks like Alex would like to retire to Link’s bedroom. If they don’t we might be watching a strip show instead of a movie, though it would be interesting to see,” Kanda sneered when he saw Alex and Link kissing passionately. Their hands roamed over their bodies, practically undressing each other. It appeared they forgot there were other people in the room.

“Shut up, Kanda,” Alex said with his lips still on Link’s as his eyes shifted over to his friend.

“Sucks, doesn’t it when someone teases you about your date,” Kanda smirked and Alex gave him the finger. Kanda chuckled.

Link had a slight blush to his cheeks, but entwined his fingers with Alex’s and tugged him towards the stairway. “Maybe we’ll see you two in the morning, or maybe it’ll be the afternoon,” Link said amused and the couple started up the stairs.

“Oh, and it would be nice if you two didn’t hog the bathroom either,” Link teased and winked at Allen. Alex gave Kanda a wink and nodded his head towards Link as he followed him up the stairs to the man’s bedroom. Allen and Kanda watched the two men until they disappeared at the top of the stairs.

“Well, Moyashi, maybe we should head to bed too,” Kanda remarked his eyes flared with flames of lust.

“It seems love is in the air,” Allen commented dreamily with a sensuous grin.

“…and sex,” Kanda added. He scooped up his lover into his arms and Allen’s soft giggles floated into the air.

“Noise, all of us will be in bed in case you’re looking for anyone,” Kanda shouted over his shoulder and he carried his lover up the stairs to their bedroom.

“Sure, Kanda,” Noise chuckled and rechecked the house to make sure it was secured for the night. Noise lay on the couch and flipped the TV on. _I might as well make myself comfortable for the night._

Link’s bedroom door was closed and groans already could be heard in the hallway as Kanda carried Allen to their bedroom. Their door closed with a soft thud when Kanda’s foot pushed it shut and padded over to their bed and laid his lover on the rumpled bedding.

Instead of turning on the light, Kanda picked up the matches lying on the nightstand and lit the round, glass candle jar with two wicks. It flickered to life and the room was bathed in a soft, amber glow that highlighted his lover’s beautiful facial features.

Allen pushed himself up onto the pillows to watch his lover undress in front of him in a hot, unhurried, erotic exposure of his beautiful body and his cock swelled in his pants tightening them. Kanda slinked over to Allen naked. The white-haired teen sat up and removed his tuxedo coat and handed it to Kanda who threw it on top of his clothes.

Kanda crept up onto the bed and inched his way to Allen’s body and straddled him. His fingers languorously unbuttoned Allen’s shirt to uncover his lover’s strong chest. With a firm tug he ripped the shirttails out of Allen’s pants and flipped open the front of his shirt.

Perk brown nipples begged to be touched and Kanda’s thumbs ghosted over them eliciting a low moan from his lover. His boyfriend sat up for Kanda to slip his shirt off his upper body keeping his eyes locked with Kanda’s. Kanda held his lover’s shirt by the collar with one crooked finger for longer than he needed before he released it to the floor.

The candlelight caught the twinkle of desire and passion in his beloved’s sapphire eyes and Kanda gently pushed him back onto the pillows. Allen was so turned on by this sensual undressing of his body that his cock throbbed and ached painfully for Kanda. He feared if Kanda touched his swollen member he would immediately shoot his hot spent just from the eroticism of the act, but he didn’t want to come that quickly, he wanted to enjoy his lover’s attention.

A groan rumbled from Allen’s chest up into his throat when Kanda’s hands caressed lightly down his body and his lover’s fingers played with the waistband of his slacks teasingly. Slowly, Kanda undid the button then zipped open the front of his pants. His eyes scanned Kanda’s exquisite, golden body above him as the amber light from the candle shimmered on his flawless skin, tantalizing Allen’s body in response to his lover’s sexiness. Allen’s cock became stiffer.

Another moan came from the teenager when Kanda released his cock from the restricting fabric and it sprung forth twitching in delight from the freedom. Allen lifted his hips so Kanda could tug and pull his pants down, first removing his shoes he tossed and hit the floor with a thump. The slipped his socks off and sucked his big toes. Fission shot up Allen’s spine and squirmed with the sensation of Kanda’s tongue roll around his toe then sucked off leaving saliva on his toe and blew on it. Allen grabbed his cock he wanted to come so bad, but Kanda swatted it away and quickly slipped off Allen’s slacks and briefs tossing them on the floor.

Allen’s delightful naked flesh lay before Kanda which caused his cock to jump. He gazed down at Allen’s stiff cock aimed at him. Another large bead of pre-cum leaked from his lover’s slit and Kanda bent down and licked it away. Allen quivered from the touch of Kanda’s warm, wet tongue when it licked his bulbous head. A look of approval gleamed in Kanda’s eyes as he smirked that delicious, sexy, curled up smile in the corner of his mouth, before he slid down Allen’s body and took his rigid erection into his mouth. The white-haired teenager’s hips automatically bucked at the contact.

“Yessss…” Allen hissed, “More Kanda. I’m afraid I won’t last long,” Allen cried out softly as his hips thrust up into Kanda’s mouth for his lover to take him deeper. Kanda looked up into those molten, silvery eyes that had turned a dark smoldering gun-metal grey, intoxicated with rapture. Kanda hummed his answer taking Allen’s shaft deeper into his mouth and down his opened throat until he had swallowed all of his lover’s cock.

Allen was beside himself at the overpowering sensation of Kanda’s mouth sucking and felt his lover’s throat surround his enlarged member. Kanda didn’t gag when his boyfriend thrust up and started to fuck his throat because he planned on taking Allen to the moon and back tonight. He played with his lover’s balls and he knew Allen’s orgasm was not long to follow when Allen came hard and strong, his seed shot down Kanda’s throat and he swallowed all of him before releasing his lover’s softened cock from his mouth.

The beautiful Asian slid up Allen’s body and kissed him firmly and hard on his mouth so his lover could taste himself, the act was so lascivious Kanda’s hardened member thrust against Allen’s hot body in need.

“Kanda, come inside of me, please,” the younger teenager hoarse voice pleaded. “But prep me, it’s been awhile since we last made love that way,” Allen whispered his body moved with Kanda’s.

“I’ll be as gentle as I was the first time we made love,” Kanda replied and looked deep into his lover’s eyes. “I love you, Moyashi,” Kanda added to assure his Moyashi all would be fine.

Kanda reached over and opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the supplies needed. His fingers flipped open the cap on the lube and handed it to Allen who squeezed some on his boyfriend’s finger. His lover’s hand slid down to his entrance and lubricated the outside of his rosebud. He had Allen squeeze more lube on his finger and Kanda breeched his hole and past the first outer ring of muscles. Allen gasped startled by the invasion but quickly recover to enjoy Kanda’s finger moving in and out.

When Kanda pulled his finger out, Allen immediately missed the contact, but it wasn’t long once Kanda had covered two fingers with lube. Carefully, Kanda pressed against his entrance again and Kanda’s fingers slipped inside easily with Allen’s relaxed muscles and he scissor his fingers to stretch his love’s hole.

Their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss and Allen opened his mouth for Kanda’s talented tongue to enter his warm, moist cavern. A groan vibrated inside of Kanda’s mouth when he started to pump his two fingers in and out then added a third finger. Allen’s body jumped at the intrusion but quickly adjusted again to Kanda’s fingers that pushed deeper inside and Kanda rubbed over the pleasure gland that sent Allen into ecstasy, sparks flashed behind his closed eyes.

Kanda’s cock wept pre-cum as he anticipated being inside his lover. “I’m ready, Kanda,” Allen panted. “Please come inside of me…now…I want to feel you inside,” Allen insisted panting shallow.

He reached across Allen and took the condom off the nightstand. He straightened up and rolled the condom down his long, thick cock and lubed himself generously as well as Allen’s entrance. Kanda grabbed hold of Allen’s legs and placed them on his shoulders. He held his cock at his lover’s rosebud and pressed forward. Kanda groaned at the wonderful tightness of his lover. Allen winced at the first break through of his boyfriend’s cock. Kanda waited then pushed a little further, and stopped to allow Allen to adjust.

Allen signaled Kanda to continue and Kanda painstakingly eased himself further inside until he felt Allen’s ass against his body. The tight channel was like a hot furnace that surrounded his cock and made his cock throb. Allen felt contently full inside with Kanda’s member pulsed inside of him. Allen moved his hips and Kanda started to slowly pump in and out.

Kanda’s hands caressed Allen’s chest. His palms circled the teen’s nipples before they roamed and caressed Allen’s sensitive skin that made him quiver in pleasure. The Asian leaned forward and the light touch of his lips on Allen’s made him want more of his lover. His tongue pressed against Allen’s mouth that opened willingly as the hunger for each other soared.

The tightness of Allen and the heat that surrounded his cock sent him into ecstasy, his lover’s muscles contracted, squeezed his hard evidence of desire, savoring each stroke that went deeper and deeper until he found the nerve that made his lover squirm under him in sheer delight.

Kanda crushed his lips to Allen’s with demanding delirious kisses that were returned with the same furiousness as his. They nipped, sucked and licked hungrily at each other’s lips until they were swollen and felt bruised. Kanda continued his deep thrusts, pulling all the way out and slammed back into Allen’s ass, going deeper, folding Allen in half with his wild driven need.

Allen’s sleek warm hands massaged up and down Kanda’s back before they rested on his butt and pulled Kanda deeper inside of him, his fingers dug into his lover’s soft skin, but strong butt muscles for a firmer grip—Allen’s head thrashed back and forth on the pillow in waves of euphoria from their fiery union, both fed their ravenous starvation for each other.

Their body’s slicked with sweat, their hot breaths ghosted over their faces which caused their bodies to shiver with goose bumps that spread across their flesh. It was all so damn seductive with their bodies in sync with each other, their bodies arched and thrust and their wet skin glistened in the candlelight.

They craved more of each other and felt as if they could fuck forever, but their balls tightened, their groins filled with an ache that spread like a wild-fire and they rode to top of their climax, rode towards the edge together, high on excessive sensations and emotions.

“Fuck me harder, Kanda! I love you!” Allen cried out which clinched it for both.

“I love you, Moyashi!” Kanda panted. Allen arched and Kanda paused as volts of electricity surged through them.

Their orgasm dropped them over the cliff with an intensity that was so powerful it was like a jolted from a bolt of lightning that had struck them as the current pulsed through their bodies in full force. Allen blacked out for a minute, his orgasm overpowering him. Kanda too felt the powerful thunderbolt of his climax and strong emotions swelled in his heart for Allen.

Kanda released Allen’s legs and collapsed on top of him, his lover’s wet, sticky release between them. Allen hugged his lover tightly, his heart pounded hard against his chest, he loved Kanda more with each passing day. Kanda grounded out the last of the ripples of his orgasm that pulsed through him, his remaining seed spent.

He slowly slipped out of Allen and disposed of his condom in the trash can next to the bed and grabbed some tissues from the box. He wiped Allen and him clean the best he could and threw the wad of tissues on the floor. Kanda lay on his back, his arm under Allen’s neck and pulled his lover into his arms; Allen curled next to him and threw his leg over Kanda’s thigh.

Kanda looked at Allen who radiated with happiness, his lover’s eyes closed, his cheeks rosy and a warm satisfied smile on his lovely face. Those pink lushes’ lips swollen from their crushing kisses and Kanda watched Allen as he relished in the afterglow. His white-hair was tousled and damp; the sweat slowly drying gave Allen a shiver.

 _Moyashi’s mine, he loves me, and he’s where my home is,_ Kanda thought. “Moyashi, no matter where we live or travel, you’ll always be my home, because you are planted deep within my heart and I want you by my side forever.”

“Yes Kanda, forever I’ll be by your side,” Allen whispered exhausted. Kanda listened to his lover’s gentle breathing as Allen fell into a deep slumber and it lulled him to sleep now that they both found peacefulness.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	79. Blissfully Aware

* * *

* * *

* * *

Glorious sunlight filtered through the sheer, white curtains. Vivid yellow panes stretched the length of the bedroom floor with shadowy division of lines that intersected from the windowpane. The brightness of the sun penetrated the gorgeous butler’s eyes which slowly awakened him. His eyes blinked open. Alex’s naked body laid half upon him—his new lover’s warm body fit perfectly to his, and the smell of sex was thick in the air as they had made love only a few hours ago.

Link’s ass was sore, but a good sore and it felt as if Alex was still inside of him—his cock jumped at the memory of last night. The blond touched his neck gently with his fingers at the sensitive mark Alex had left claiming the man as his. It was a primal act and something Alex had never done with another man, but he had felt driven last night to declare this golden blonde angel as his and he wanted everyone to know it.

Link could not deny there was a special connection that had clicked between the two of them last night. The one-night stand weekend he thought this would be had turned the tables on him and he knew Alex had felt the same as he had—it had showed in Alex’s eyes. That special connection had happened during their love-making which took them by surprise as the two flew to the outskirts of the universe and hovered out there on the brim until they fell blissfully back to earth.

The younger man slowly opened his eyes to feast on the beautiful man beneath him and smiled. “Good morning, sugar,” Alex drawled out and stretched his body to cover more of his lover.

“Good morning,” Link’s voice croaked. “Did you get any sleep?” he managed to ask with a smile.

“Not much. This incredibly handsome man made love to me most of the night,” Alex’s dry voice replied with warmth.

“Well now, and here I thought it was only you who had made love to me.” Link smirked, and Alex covered the man’s mouth with his own in a morning kiss that caused Link’s member perked up. Damn, this guy turned him on and by the hard member that poked into his side, so was Alex. _Was it a slip of the tongue he used the term “made love”? Or was it a phrase he used causally for sex_ , Link pondered.

“Fuck, you are so sexy,” Alex moaned and rubbed his cock against Link’s stomach. Link moaned. “And if you’re wondering that I use the words “made love” causally, I don’t.” It was as if Alex had read his mind, “Because that was more than just sex last night, even though it was only the…tenth time?”

Before Link could reply, Alex leaned down and captured Link’s tongue into his mouth and sucked on it. Before long their tongues dueled with wet kisses and the scorching heat that rose between them took off in a blaze, the two as one flame soared quickly to their climax. Their cries echoed in the room and Alex collapsed, Link’s heated body beneath him, their hot, pearly liquid sticky between them—neither cared. When they could move, Alex slid off Link and took the tissues his lover handed him and wiped up their love juices.

“We need at shower,” Link insisted. “Can you see the clock? What time is it?” Link asked when the air conditioning kicked on.

“It’s noon time. Do you think we missed breakfast?” Alex teased as he sat up in bed. “I need to use the bathroom,” and Alex’s lean body slid out of bed and grabbed his robe. “I’ll be right back, sugar.” Then he was gone.

Link stretched across the bed happy and satisfied. Time will tell if this relationship was something that could endure the crisis in his life, and the guilt of his first love, but Link wasn’t going to think about them. Instead he would enjoy what they had together right now. The door opened and Alex slipped back inside. The blonde sat up, slid out of the bed and grabbed his robe.

“I’m going to the bathroom. Give me ten minutes then meet me there to shower together,” Link said slyly and gave a quick kiss on Alex’s cheek before he slipped out through the cracked open door. Alex sighed. He gave Link his allotted time and then padded down to the bathroom for their morning shower.

Allen and Kanda were cooking pancakes when the two lovers’ appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. Allen glanced over and smirked. Kanda’s eyes followed where Allen was looking and saw the two love birds. Alex stood behind Link with his arms wrapped around his lover’s waist and the butler leaned back against Alex’s chest.

“You two must be starving after all the energy you used up last night. At least I assume you did from the loud cries from Link’s bedroom, Alex,” Kanda jested and Link blushed but Alex ate it up.

“I could say the same for you, Kanda. It wasn’t silent in your bedroom last night either. I believe I recall hearing both of your names being cried out loudly more than once,” Alex chuckled unfazed by Kanda’s razzing.

The back door opened and Noise came into the kitchen. “Everything look alright, Noise?” Kanda asked.

“Yes, I haven’t seen anything threatening,” he replied.

“Come in, sit down and have a late breakfast with us,” Allen invited the large man.

“Okay, I am hungry,” he responded and pulled out one of the chairs in the kitchen.

Link and Alex took the two seats in the back of the table where Allen and Kanda usually sat. The young couple brought over a large plate of blueberry pancakes, bacon and sausages, and a Quiche before they sat down. Allen filled coffee mugs while everyone served themselves passing plates of food around the table—they all had a huge appetite, probably because of their activities last night.

“You know, these are really good pancakes. I didn’t know either one of you could cook. What else can you cook? Maybe you two should have made us a Thanksgiving dinner,” Alex chuckled, “just kidding.”

“That’s no joke, Alex. Kanda and I did cook last year’s Thanksgiving dinner and it came out really delicious. Maybe we had a few mishaps along the way, but we had a great time doing it, didn’t we Kanda,” Allen said proudly and looked to Kanda to verify his story.

“Yes, we did,” Kanda pronounced and winked at Allen.

“By a few “mishaps”, Moyashi’s referring to the pumpkin pie we tried to make. I had whipped up the pumpkin batter…”

“Splattering it all over me…” Allen added.

“…and Moyashi ended up flipping the bowl over into the sink…” Kanda continued right behind Allen’s comment.

“Well, yeah that was a little mishap that happened,” Allen countered defending himself.

Kanda raised an eyebrow, “Ah, yes, but along with that, my love, the other “little mishap” was when you tried to get a better grip on the bag of flour, to add more to your gooey dough mixture, and all of it plopped out into the mixing bowl, sending flour dust up into the air making Cross’s kitchen look like London fog just struck,” Kanda mocked with a chuckle as he reminded his boyfriend. Allen only frowned at his boyfriend not remarking on his statement.

“So, did you manage to finish the pumpkin pie?” Link asked curious.

“No, we ended up buying one,” Kanda answered with a crooked smile actually more of a smirk.

Allen chuckled and added, “We also _almost_ ,” Allen emphasized, “dropped the turkey on the floor when we were stuffing it because it was so damn slippery…”

“Yeah, it slipped out of your hands and slide down to the end of the counter top…” Kanda inserted with a smile and chuckle.

“…but, we did manage to hold it down to finish preparing it,” Allen added with a proud smile. Just one more little problem they had.

“Well, you did _almost_ drop the damn bird the next morning on the floor when you walked over to put it in the oven half asleep, remember?” Kanda added with a smirk. Everyone laughed at the table and Allen’s face had turned red.

“But, it sounds like it turned out to be a great day for all of you anyway,” Alex said with a grin.

“Other than my Uncle Neah and Tiki showing up…” Allen remarked sarcastically under his breath.

Kanda took Allen’s hand and kissed it. “Yes, my love, but it was also the best day of our lives when I asked you to be my boyfriend and you accepted,” Kanda replied gently then leaned in and kissed his boyfriend.

“Ahhh, that’s so romantic, Kanda,” Alex said as he placed his hand over his heart.

Link banged his thigh against Alex’s under the table and ended up having the man slide his hand onto Link’s thigh. Alex enjoyed himself as he rubbed Link’s firm thigh up and down then worked his way up to the semi-hard bulge developing inside his lover’s pants. Link automatically spread his legs so Alex had better access.

“It looks like another beautiful day,” Allen said after his sweet kiss to change the subject. “Do you two have anything special you wanted to do today,” Allen asked and leaned back in his chair. Kanda rested his slightly bruised hand on the table.

“We haven’t really talked about what to do,” Link replied and looked at Alex for any suggestions, besides what would happen in a few minutes because his cock ached so badly for Alex.

“Well, I thought maybe Moyashi and I could workout and practice, if you’re up to it,” Kanda remarked. Allen’s finger gently ghosted over Kanda’s faded bruised hand.

“What about your hand, Kanda? Wouldn’t it hurt to hang onto a sword? As for me, the workout would be good to keep stretching the skin on my back and to firm up my stomach muscles,” Allen said and rubbed his hands over his belly.

“I saw nothing wrong with your belly last night, Moyashi,” Kanda smirked at his lover. “As far as my hand, no it doesn’t hurt. Don’t worry sweetie, I’ll take it easy on you with our workout.” Kanda winked at him.

“I’m sure you will.” Allen smiled at his lover.

“That’s right, you have fencing swords here,” Alex exclaimed. “Link, have you ever fenced?” he asked excitedly.

“Yes, some, I’m out of practice but if you want I would love to,” Link countered with a grin, but he would rather his lover take care of him before they did that.

Alex leaned in and kissed Link that quickly turned into hot, French kissing. Alex’s placed his hand firmly over Link’s hard bulge and squeezed. The blond butler returned the favor and brushed his hand over Alex’s hardened cock that strained against the fabric of his jeans.

“Thanks for the meal, guys, but it’s time for me to leave. I’ll be out front; I need to talk to the officer on duty. Let me know if any of you decide to go outside,” Noise said sternly and left the kitchen.

“Kanda, would you mind helping me clear the table?” Allen asked and Kanda caught the hint. The two started gathering the plates and silverware and carried them to the sink.

Kanda grabbed the rest of the remaining food dishes and brought them over to the counter to wrap. “Maybe you two would like to take that somewhere more private,” Kanda suggested as he pulled out the cellophane wrap from the drawer.

“I think we will,” Alex said coming up for air and Link’s half-lidded eyes had his heart pounding for more from his lover. Alex sat back and looked over at Allen and Kanda as they worked together putting food away then Allen rinsed the dishes while Kanda loaded them into the dishwasher.

“You know Kanda, Allen and you look very domesticated over there taking care of thing. It’s very cute,” Alex teased his friends. Kanda and Allen glanced at each other in surprise—they had never thought about it in that way, domesticated.

The interaction between them had become natural. They finished each other sentences and knew what the other needed without asking. They worked together on projects, practiced fencing and even cooked and cleaned-up together without much squabbling. There seemed to be a flow and a rhythm of its own between them. Everything meshed, perfectly in sync, like it did with their fathers, never questioning it.

“Thanks for the compliment, Alex,” Kanda thanked his friend not looking at Alex but stared at Allen.

It was like he saw Allen in a different light, a good light, and he knew what it meant. In fact, he had stated it last night to Allen before they fell asleep and his lover had agreed with him. His boyfriend stared back a Kanda the same way, communicating with their eyes.

For Alex, it was the first time he saw how the two interacted with each other in their home. It confirmed his thoughts that the two were meant to be together. Allen’s views, thoughts, actions, and emotions were beyond his almost eighteen years. He was more mature and put together than most twenty-one year olds he knew. It was the type of relationship Alex had thought about since he met Kanda’s charming white-haired boyfriend.

“Excuse us,” Kanda said quietly and grabbed Allen’s hand. “Come with me, Moyashi,” and they went through the doorway.

“That’s all right, we’re going upstairs to change and then to the basement to practice,” Link said and took Alex’s hand. They also left the kitchen and scurried for the stairway and up to Link’s bedroom.

Link had also seen the way the two easily interacted with each other and they were best friends to boot. Things had progressed beyond being boyfriends, even Link could see that and the man had a pretty good idea what Kanda’s next step would be. These two were committed only to each other. Just like his high school sweetheart and he had been. A lump formed in his throat and he brushed the thoughts and feelings away. He had Alex.

Link smiled to himself as he opened his bedroom door and pulled Alex inside and their bodies met. Could Alex and he ever progress to a solid boyfriend status as Kanda and Allen had achieved? He sure hoped so. It had been a very long time since he has had a boyfriend—ever since high school.

Kanda tugged Allen down the hallway and headed swiftly to the downstairs bathroom. He pulled his boyfriend inside, shut the door behind them and locked it.

“Kanda...”

Kanda feverishly grabbed Allen and yanked him into his arms. He stumbled in his rush and crushed Allen against the wall as Kanda’s demanding lips pressed hard against Moyashi’s lips. Allen returned Kanda’s aggressive passionate kisses and as always, melted right into his boyfriend’s body—which intensified the level of their kisses. When they came up for air both were breathless.

“What was that all about?” Allen whispered, panting, still in Kanda’s tight embrace. Kanda rubbed the back of his hand against Allen’s cheek.

“I want to ask you something, sweetheart,” Kanda started.

“All right…has this anything to do with what Alex said, or last night before we fell asleep?” he asked, his heart raced and he swore he could feel Kanda’s rapid heartbeat through his shirt in sync with his.

“Yeah, you remember what we said before we fell asleep last night? And last Thanksgiving when I asked you to be no one else’s boyfriend, _just mine_?” Kanda whispered into Allen’s ear as he held him tighter and nibbled on his ear.

“Yes, of course I remember. I was awake enough to reply and as far as being your only boyfriend, I have been,” Allen panted, his boyfriend’s affections aroused him.

“It hit me when Alex said we looked domesticated and I realized he was right. I know you’ll only be eighteen in a few weeks, but…what do you say, Moyashi, would you take me as your _only_ partner for life?” Kanda asked. He pulled back and looked imploringly into Allen’s eyes, knowing he didn’t want anyone else but him.

“I know it has only been a year we’ve been boyfriends, but…”

“Yes, you big jerk, yes. Alex’s words hit me in the same way. Kanda and I meant every word I said to you last night. I have never wanted anyone else in my life, _only_ you, and it has been that way for longer than the year we have been boyfriends. I knew it the moment I first met you even if we acted as if we hated each other.

“Whether I’m called your boyfriend or partner, it doesn’t really matter, because you belong with me as I do with you,” Allen whispered, committing himself to be Kanda’s sole partner for life. Tears streamed down his face he was so elated with happiness.

“Alright then, it’s settled,” Kanda replied and let a sigh escape. He captured Allen’s lips once again in a passionate kiss.

“There’s just one other thing…I want us both to be test and do away with the condoms,” Allen stated when they came up for air. “I want to feel you inside me, bare.” Allen blushed.

“I had thought about that too since you returned home safely. We’ll do it, sweetie. Now what do you say we go upstairs and celebrate our newer relationship,” Kanda’s husky, lust laden voice asked.

“Sound great to me,” Allen replied sensually, along with his bedroom eyes that were full of desire for his partner. Kanda took Allen’s hand and led him out of the bathroom and up the stairs to their bedroom.

While Allen and Kanda were enjoying an early afternoon delight, Link and Alex had already cleaned up from theirs and went downstairs to look at Kanda’s sword collection. First, they took the time to check out what protective fencing gear the long, black-haired man had in his changing room. Both were surprised how well stocked Kanda was with fencing protection. It was as if he trained with a multitude of swordsman.

They found the gear they needed and started to undress to suit up. Of course, the undressing part took longer than was needed due to the two not being able to keep their hands off one another. Alex rolled a condom on and Link found himself backed up against a wall with no pants, his legs wrapped around Alex’s bare waist, and the two kissing wildly.

Being exposed in a locker room added to the excitement of their love making—more than they both thought possible. Alex pumped briskly in and out of Link and held his lover’s butt cheeks tightly and spread them apart as he pounded into the beautiful butler. Link held out for as long as he could before he cried out Alex’s name when his climax came in a rush of vivacity, his lover followed.

“Damn, I can’t seem to get enough of you,” Alex panted. Alex eased out of Link and the shorter blond slid his legs down to the floor while he still held onto Alex to steady himself.

“You’ve got that right, loverboy,” Link panted and sucked in more air. Link has always loved having sex, but sex with Alex was mind-blowing and he too couldn’t get enough of this gorgeous, tall blond man.

“We should clean up and get dressed then we can check out Kanda’s weapons,” Link suggested. Alex grabbed a couple of towels and they wiped themselves clean and dressed. Together they walked into the weapons room.

“Wow, I didn’t realize Kanda had so many swords,” Alex remarked his eyes bright with excitement.

“My goodness, he does. Do you know how long Kanda has been fencing?” Link asked just as astonished.

 “He said since he was very young. His grandfather had taught him,” answered Alex and stood in front of Kanda’s favorite sword.

“Well, hellooo baby. You must be the famous “Mugen” I have heard so much about,” the tall blond expressed in a soft voice. Alex placed his hand on the glass of the locked cabinet that stored Kanda’s favorite sword. He wanted to stroke it.

“I didn’t realize Kanda had a samurai sword, or that he even knew how to use one. Allen had mentioned he fenced and was quite good, but never mentioned this “Mugen”, Link replied as he too gazed at the stunning sword.

“If I know Kanda, he wouldn’t want us to touch it, or he sure as hell would chop our hand off,” Alex quipped with amusement.

“You’ve got that right,” Kanda said from behind them his partner stood to his left. Alex turned around with a smirk on his face.

“I would never dream of touching your mistress,” Alex murmured with a frolicsome smile. Kanda did not like the term “mistress”; it suggested he was cheating on Allen.

“Best friend would be a better term, Alex. I have no interest in having a mistresses or a kept man. Allen is the only one and he’s my partner,” Kanda grounded, irked at his friend.

“You have some beautiful weapons, Kanda,” Link said quickly to get off the topic before Kanda bashed his lover’s face in, but Alex continued on as they stared at each other.

“Well Kanda, I’m happy to hear you and Allen committed to each other in that way, it gives me hope,” he winked at Link. Link blushed. “Forgive me for my rudeness, Kanda,” Alex replied and bowed to his two friends.

Link also was extremely happy for the two. He knew this would happen even though Allen was so young. The two had moved beyond just being boyfriends. There was a commitment between them that he had seen in much older couples as well as what he had experienced with his old boyfriend from high school. Sometimes you’re just fated to that one person.

“Humph, I’ll accept your apology, Alex,” Kanda relinquished and Allen slid his arm through Kanda’s and linked his hands together. Alex reached out his hand and Kanda and he shook on it. 

“Okay. Kanda tell Link and I what weapons we could use?” Alex asked, not wanting to go head-to-head with his friend again.

“Take whatever weapons you want, _except_ Mugen,” Kanda said in a lighter tone of voice.

“Thanks Kanda. Link, what would you prefer using?” Alex asked his lover.

“I like the epee’,” the shorter blond replied. He knew this was what Alex used when he practiced.

“Excellent choice!” Alex exclaimed. “It’s such a beautiful day, Link, how about we practiced outside and enjoy this sunny weather,” he asked as he turned to Link with the preferred weapons.

“If Noise says we can, that would be lovely,” Link replied.

“Kanda, I’ll ask Noise to watch us while we are outside,” Link said to assure his friends of their safety.

“Thanks Link, Kanda and I will workout down here for a while,” Allen said, “please, both of you, be careful out there.” Link gave Allen a hug and he and Alex left to go find Noise.

Kanda turned to Allen. “Are you ready to begin?” Kanda asked.

“Yes, I’m ready,” he replied, not really sure if he was or wasn’t.

“Good. We’re going to take it easy with the added exercises, at least for the first few days. I want to make sure you’re not in any pain. So, we’ll start with our basic warm-up and add more stretch exercises today, then I’ll massage your back with some ointment,” Kanda explained.

The raven-haired Asian wanted to make sure Allen didn’t get discourage with this slight increase in his exercises. They have done the stretching exercises on the sheets the physical therapist gave them regularly since Allen had gotten home from the hospital. Allen’s nurse had told Kanda to go gently and slowly in the beginning and increase as he observed how Allen was doing.

After their normal warm up and stretches, Kanda introduced hand-held weight at three pounds which Allen quickly worked up to the eight pound dumbbells before the stretch of his skin became uncomfortable. Allen could have gone higher on the poundage, but Kanda didn’t want to over stress his partner’s muscles or the skin on his back—it was better to take it slow.

Kanda held Allen’s ankles down while he did fifty sit ups then Allen laid back down on his back to rest. “Moyashi, I still don’t see anything to worry about with your stomach,” Kanda said, his eyes scanned his partner’s upper torso, particularly his abs and stomach.

“In fact, I think your stomach looks damn inviting to me,” he added and placed kisses on his stomach then licked it. Allen giggled.

“Kanda! That tickles,” Allen exclaimed and tried to push Kanda’s face off his stomach, but that only made matters worse.

“Tickles, eh?” Kanda said and held Allen with both hands at his waist, his mouth on his lover’s stomach and blew a raspberry on it. The vibration from Kanda’s mouth blowing a raspberry on his stomach sent Allen into a fist of giggles and laughter and tried to get away from his boyfriend, and the two ended up rollicking around on the floor with Allen’s squeals at his many attempts at escape.

Kanda hugged Allen with his arms down straight at his sides while his lover continued to struggle. The white-hair teenager’s face was bright with joy and his mouth was alluring the way he smiled and laugh that Kanda started to lick and nip at his lover’s lower lips they were so tempting. Both stopped wrestling caught up in the heat that flickered between them.

“Damn, Moyashi, you taste so good,” Kanda said before they were rudely interrupted.

“Are the two of you all right? There was so much noise down here and then it suddenly went quiet. I should have guessed the two of you were probably kissing…or other things. Anyway, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your fun,” Noise said when he barged into the room.

“We’ll be upstairs shortly,” Kanda replied and smirked at Allen who gave a sexy grin back. Noise turned around and headed back up stairs and shook his head side-to-side.

Allen and Kanda put back their exercise equipment then Kanda grabbed Allen for another quick kiss, “I owe you a massage tonight,” Kanda grinned wickedly before he took Allen’s hand and dragged him out of the room and up the stairs.

Noise had the slider door open with the screen closed to allow fresh air into the house. “Kanda want to play some poker on the table outside?” Allen asked.

“Sure, I can think of some really great stuff to bet on,” Kanda smirked at his lover and winked.

Alex and Link had something to eat before they had gone outside to practice fencing. But at the moment they were standing close together, talking and kissing more than they were practicing. Allen had to smile when he saw the happiness on Link’s radiant face. _Link deserves to be happy after living with my uncle for all those years_ , Allen thought.  

Kanda and Allen sat down at the table on the patio, angled themselves so they could watch Alex and Link. Finally, the two fencers started to bout. Link lunged forward with his epee’ when in a flash the length of his weapon spiraled around Alex’s epee’ with a quick turn down of Link’s wrist he held it for a mere second then flipped the weapon. It flew through the air as it was dislodged out of Alex’s hand. The outstanding move was quick, graceful and proficient that Alex didn’t have time to riposte.

“Damn, he’s good,” Kanda stated.

“I believe Alex has met his match, in more ways than one,” Allen chuckled as did Kanda and Noise as he looked on.

They watched the two come together to talk and heard Alex ask Link to do that again. “Okay, Moyashi, deal,” Kanda ordered to get their game started. Just then there was a loud bang out front like the sound of a gun that went off. Allen jumped up out of his chair that tumbled backwards as Allen tripped over it and fell to the ground.

“Moyashi, are you alright?” Kanda asked anxiously.

“You two stay here, I’m going to check that out,” Noise said sternly and harried into the house and out the front door.

“Shit,” Allen wailed and started shaking. Kanda instantly was on the ground and grabbed Allen into his arms and tried to calm his partner. Kanda helped him to his feet.

“I sorry Kanda, it was like a flashback. It was as if I was back at the house when Cross was shot,” Allen stuttered quietly, nervous as hell. They looked over at Link and Alex, but evidently they did not hear the loud noise for they had continued on with their fencing practice.

“There it goes again,” Kanda chuckled when they watched Alex’s epee’ fly through the air. Kanda was taken aback how far the sword had flown before it landed. He turned back to console his lover.

Link chuckled to himself when Alex’s weapon was flipped out of his lover’s hand again. Alex wanted Link to teach him how he did that maneuver. Link turned to go back to his starting point when from behind him he was grabbed around the neck tightly by an arm that dragged him partially into the trees. The hold was so tight that the blond butler couldn’t get leverage to take the man down as he squirmed in the man’s arms. He could hardly breathe.

“Hold still Link or I’ll knock you out. Sorry about this but boss’s orders. You know how that is. I have to waste you before the arraignment on Tuesday,” the hefty bodyguard whispered into Link’s ear.

“I think not, mister. Now, release my boyfriend,” Alex growled dangerously, his epee’ tip stabbed the man in the shoulder.

“Even though you think this is only a practice sword, I can do a lot of damage to your neck, ear and face with this beauty. As I said, release him,” Alex sharply demanded again.

The man chuckled. “You think that thing will hurt me? Get lost kid,” the man scoffed at Alex.

Alex didn’t fool around and jab the point of his weapon stronger into the man’s shoulder then slide it up quickly to his neck and snapped it. The move surprised the man, the pain sharp and instant. It was enough for the man to loosen his hold on Link. Before Alex could blink, Link swiftly grabbed his assailant’s arm, twisted his petite body and had the man on the ground in seconds with Neah’s bodyguard’s arm up in the air behind his back as he cried out in pain.

Kanda and Allen didn’t have time to react when they saw what had happened down by the tree line and then the huge man was on the ground and the small framed Link had him at his mercy. Noise and the police officer rushed around the corner and headed straight for Link and Alex, the officer radioed for backup.

“Stay where you are,” Noise yelled over his shoulder at Allen and Kanda. They didn’t move, but Allen’s arms around Kanda’s waist tightened.

Noise took over Link’s hold on the man in the black suit while the officer handcuffed the man’s arms behind his back. Both the officer and Noise helped the Noah’s bodyguard up off the ground and the shrill of sirens were heard in the background. It seemed to have become a regular sound in their neighborhood.

Alex came closer to Link, pulled his lover into his arms and held him tightly. They stayed like that for a short period of time before Alex leaned back to look at Link’s beautiful face. “Are you alright?” Alex asked anxiously.

“Yes, I’m fine,” his lover replied.

“Link, how the hell did you do that?” Alex asked astonished by his lover’s quick movement that dropped the huge man to the ground.

“Martial arts,” Link replied modestly. Two police officers came jogging around the corner of the house, followed by the detective and his partner.

“We need to talk about this later, Link,” Alex whispered into his ear and Link nodded in agreement.

The two officers took hold of the suspect and headed him to their cruiser to take the man to the police station to book him. It was then that Allen and Kanda walked down to where everyone stood. As they approached, the detective rattled off questions to Alex and Link and listened to their answers as his partner took notes.

He finished his questions to Alex and Link then asked his officer that was on duty and Noise what had happened out front. The detective lit up a cigarette, inhaled and turned his head upwards and blew the smoke out. Noise explained the loud bang of a gun and told Allen and Kanda to stay put then rushed out front to see what was happening. Neither the officer on duty nor Noise knew where the shot had originated from. It was shortly after the gun fire that the two heard the screams of a man out back and headed that way immediately.

They found a huge man on the ground with Link holding the man’s arm straight up in back of him. Noise swore he had heard the man cry “uncle” as the two approached the scene and wondered if Link was playing the man. The rest the detective knew. The detective took a long drag off his cigarette as he stood in silence, blew it out, his eyes to the ground, deep in thought; everyone stayed quiet and waited for him to speak.

The detective looked at Allen and Kanda. “Are you two alright?” he asked.

“Yes,” they both said together. “Detective, I know you are going to have to call Cross and Tiedoll with this, but could you tell them not to come home. They have needed this time together,” Allen pleaded. The boy was thankful this happened today and not yesterday at the wedding.

“Allen, I have to call to inform them about what took place here. I’ll leave it up to them if they want to come home, but I will tell them the four of you are staying inside the house until they come home on Monday. Noise is more than capable of protecting all of you, but for your safety and to make his job easier, _all_ of you are to stay inside. Is that understood?

“I could have lost a most valuable witness for the trial against Neah and Tyki and I won’t risk that again,” the detective told the boys sternly, his eyes pierced through Kanda’s.

“Of course, detective, a _ll_ of us will stay inside until our parent’s return. There’s no need for them to come home early from their honeymoon,” Kanda retorted, his stare was just as dangerous as the detective’s. _Why the hell is he looking at me like that? What, he’s blaming all this on me?_ Kanda thought.

“Good, I’m glad I made myself clear,” he quipped and turned to face Noise and the officer on duty.

“Do you two have any questions? If not, we’re done here. Come on partner, let’s go,” the detective said tersely and turned on his heels to head back to his car.

“Okay boys, let’s get into the house. I’m sure you four can find something to occupy your time,” Noise said calmly. It surprised the foursome that Noise wasn’t upset with them.

“Aren’t you annoyed with us, Noise?” Allen asked in disbelief.

“Look Allen, what just happened could have happened at anytime. Right now, Link’s safe as are the rest of you which is the most important thing. We’ll be more careful from now on, okay?” Noise explained to Kanda’s boyfriend with no sign of frustration or anger.

“Okay, thanks, Noise,” Allen returned with relief.

They all treaded into the house and the two couples headed for the living room. It was a good time to watch a movie to take their minds off everything that had just happened, but first everyone was interested in Link. Allen knew about Link’s martial arts, because Link had to use it once when he was in captivity, but he didn’t know the man was so skilled in fencing.

“Jesus Link, where the hell did you learn martial arts let alone the skills of fencing,” Alex asked, flabbergasted, but proud of his man’s abilities.

“Are you upset with me?” Link panicked afraid that Alex was angry with him.

“Hell no, of course not, you were amazing and sexy as hell. Here I thought you were a beautiful butler that needed my protection,” Alex chuckled and winked at his lover. Link sighed in relief.

“Allen, Neah’s father was the opposite of his son. Mr. Walker was a caring, giving man. Who knows, maybe Neah resented me for all those years that his father had shown so much interest in me. I started fencing when I was very young when Neah’s father use to fence—he taught me along with his instructor. In high school and in college I competed in many matches, both in the US and abroad. My father and Mr. Walker were proud that I had won several National awards.” The three looked shocked.

“Anyway, the martial arts…well…my father had asked Mr. Walker, when I was thirteen, if he would teach me the skills. Mr. Walker agreed and his master taught me. My father and Mr. Walker both knew my sexual preference even at a young age. They felt with me being smaller framed than most boys and having gay tendencies that I could use it to protect myself in the future,” Link quietly explained to his friends. He feared rejection.

Allen walked up to Link, wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged the man tightly. “I’m so proud to be called your friend, Link,” Allen gushed with emotions his heart ached for the blond butler. Kanda followed his partner and extended his hand to Link.

“I am also glad to be called your friend, Link, even though it was a little rough in the beginning,” Kanda smirked and shook the man’s hand. Allen released his friend and stepped back.

Link looked over at Alex who moved in and gathered the gorgeous blond into his arms. “Alex…” Link paused.

“What?” he asked.

“Alex, did you mean what you said to Neah’s bodyguard…that I was…your…” Alex interrupted his lover and finished the sentence.

“Boyfriend? You’re damn straight I meant it…that is, of course, if you would do me the honor of being my one and only boyfriend,” Alex asked quietly. Kanda couldn’t believe he heard this straight from Alex’s mouth. Alex had never claimed to be anyone’s boyfriend.

Alex didn’t care that Allen and Kanda watched them. He wanted nothing more than this beautiful man to be called his and his alone. It was then he understood how Kanda felt about Allen and Allen felt about Kanda. It was the first time in his short life he had ever felt so deeply for another man to ask him to be his one and only.

“Yes Alex, I do want to be your boyfriend…your one and only boyfriend,” Link quietly replied to his lover.

Since high school, Link never in his wildest dreams dared to believe he would be special enough to belong to someone like Alex. Was this finally fate that smiled down on him, and handed him the chance at a long-term relationship he has craved for years? Yes, it had and he was the happiest man on the face of the planet.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	80. Stolen Hearts

* * *

The rest of the weekend was quiet. No more attempts were made on Link’s life. The two couples did as the detective demanded; they stayed indoors to keep out of trouble until Allen and Kanda’s father’s returned home.

To be confined to the interior of the house did not bore the foursome by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, the three young men took advantage of the time to learn Link’s advanced fencing skills. Kanda even approached Link and asked him if he would do him the honor of engaging in a few rounds of martial arts. It had been quite some time since Kanda has had the time to practice, but to workout with someone as skilled as Link was a privilege.

When the foursome was not practicing they watched movies—Allen and Kanda made popcorn while Link and Alex smooched on the sofa. The four of them bonded over the weekend and became better friends, especially the two blonds who had stolen each other’s heart. Kanda now felt relaxed in the company of both Allen’s admirers, because their eyes were focused only on each other and not his partner. Kanda wished them nothing but happiness.

Allen and Kanda were glad to know their father’s chose not to rush home when they heard the news about Neah’s bodyguard’s attempt to kill Link. Instead, they decided after they heard the detective’s account of the situation at home, and that Noise felt comfortable with the safety of their boy’s, that they would finish out the allotted time they had given themselves to be alone together.

On Sunday, Link and Alex made the most of what time they had before Alex needed to leave. It was shortly after dinnertime when both retired to Link’s bedroom and never came back down stairs the rest of the night. Kanda and Allen knew firsthand how difficult it was for the couple to say good-bye even if it was for a short time.

It was very early on Monday morning that Alex packed his bag to head back to college. His studies didn’t start until early afternoon, so he had plenty of time to drive back, shower and get ready for his classes. Alex finished packing and turned to Link who stood very close to him.

Alex reached out and slipped his fingers through the soft, silky strands of his lover’s gleaming, long, blond hair. A quiver raked his body when he got a whiff of Link’s rich herbal shampoo’s essences—the fragrance intoxicating. Never had he felt so emotionally close to anyone before Link and he swore he felt those same vibes ripple through his man.

“I don’t want to leave you, Link,” Alex said quietly. “After what happened this weekend, I need to know you are safe from another attempt to take you away from me. The thought scared me that I could have lost you before we even had a chance to explore our relationship.”

“I was scared too and I promise I’ll stay safe. I wish you could stay here with me, but you have to continue on with your classes. The last thing we would want is your parent’s being upset with you because another man ruined your grades,” Link declared. Alex chortled at the comment about his parent’s upset emotions.

“Not worried about ruining my reputation? Just my grades, eh,” Alex smirked and received a light slap on the arm as Link’s rebuttal.

“Really, Sugar, the damn problem lies within the fact that I don’t know when I’ll have another weekend free. The next three I have matches. Damnit, I must say it irks me that you won’t be able to be there,” Alex cursed then sighed. Link still blushed when Alex called him ‘Sugar’; he loved his boyfriend’s sweet pet name for him.

“After this trial is over and if we are still together…,” Link began.

“ _We will be together_ , Link,” Alex enunciated each word. “I am not letting you go so easily,” Alex countered determined to make Link realize he wanted him.

“Okay, but hopefully I’ll be safe after all of this is done with,” Link stated, a pit formed in his stomach as he thought about what would happen if things didn’t go well.

“You _are_ going to be safe even if I have to hire Noise to watch over you,” Alex snapped and bent down and kissed Link firmly on his lips. “I need to get going, Sugar to be back at school in time for my classes.”

“Of course,” Link replied. Alex picked up his travel bag and took his boyfriend’s hand. They left Link’s bedroom and headed to the stairway.

At the front door Link opened it for Alex and they stepped outside. When Link started down the stairs to walk his boyfriend to his car, Alex stopped him. “No Sugar, stay right here,” Alex demanded gently. “I am not taking any chances of something happening to you if you walked me to my car,” Alex said seriously, his tone thick with concern.

“But Alex…” Link started to argue.

“Honey, I know you want to, but humor me and stay on the front stoop. Now kiss me and you can watch me leave from the doorstep where it’s safe,” Alex urged. He would love to have Link walk him to his car, but he rather his boyfriend stayed where it was safer.

“Okay,” Link said as he gave into Alex’s request. It had been important to Link to stay by his lover’s side for as long as he could, but Link understood his boyfriend’s concern he had for him. Who wouldn’t after an attempt on his life? Link threw his arms around Alex’s neck and drew him closer to his face and their lips crushed together in a fiery good-bye kiss.

“Drive safely, sweetheart, it’ll be hard waiting for your return.” Link’s warm breath brushed Alex’s ear and sent a frisson up his spine. Alex looked into his lover’s blue eyes when Link pulled back and released him. Link could lose himself in his boyfriend’s striking navy-blue eyes. Alex gave Link another quick kiss before he turned and walked to his car and got in to leave.

Link waved good-bye as he watched Alex’s white sports car drive away. His eyes stayed glued to the car until it turned the corner at the end of the street and was out of sight. Tears burned his eyes that he tried to hold back, and his throat clenched uncomfortably. His hand grabbed the shiny brass doorknob, turned it to open the door then stepped inside. It thudded softly behind him when he closed it and leaned against it for support before he locked it.

The blond pushed off from the door and left the entryway. Noise had been on the sofa when they came down for Alex to leave, but now he was in the kitchen, the overhead lighting casted on the floor outside from the kitchen. By the aroma that filled the air, Noise had made a fresh pot of coffee. The alluring smell enticed Link to walk towards the kitchen ready for a hot cup of the delicious brew.

Noise sat at the kitchen table with his large hands wrapped around his coffee mug. The brawny man looked up when Link came into the room and smiled at him. “Good morning, Link. Did Alex make it off to school all right this morning?” he asked politely. Link poured himself a mug of the Hazelnut flavored coffee then turned to face Noise.

“Yes he did, thank you for asking. Weird, it was only a weekend together but I miss his presence already,” Link absently said, subdued as he leaned back against the counter top with one leg crossed over the other and stared into his mug of dark roasted brew.

“It’ll get better, but I understand what you mean. Just for the record, I think you two make a great pair, just like Kanda and Allen,” the big man said bluntly and downed the rest of his coffee.

“I need to do my morning rounds outside. It’s still early, why don’t you go back to bed and rest. The boys won’t be up for some time,” Noise suggested. The large man had noticed when the younger man came into the kitchen that his eye lids were heavy like the guy hadn’t got much sleep last night.

“I believe I’ll do that, see you later today,” Link replied and took his cup of coffee with him to his bedroom.

Link lay down on his soft bed when he got to his bedroom, but he couldn’t sleep—he was restless. His mind was on the tall, gorgeous man who had left this morning and he already missed him terribly. The blond butler had never fallen in love with anyone, except for Allen and even that was a different kind of love.

No, really he hadn’t been in love since his high school sweetheart that he had loved so deeply and that had ended tragically. Link had tried to block those memories throughout the years, but they came back every once in a while and dwelled in his mind—those terrible, hurtful memories. But this morning it was like a voice from the past called out to him. It has been seven years since that horrible night.

They had been seventeen at the time—both soon to turn eighteen. Tokusa and he had been friends since they started school together in the first grade. As they got a little older they would spend a weekend now and then over at each other’s houses. Mr. Walker had never minded if his friend stayed over at his home, in fact he welcomed it, but Tokusa’s dad was a drunk and would degrade his son in front of Link which angered him immensely. He had spent a lot of time with Tokusa to convince him he was none of those awful things his father accused him of.

Link had loved Tokusa’s punk styled hair with a small clump of strands cut bluntly short on one side of his face while on the other side he would brush the rest of his long, towhead hair and band it up by his ear into a spiky looking ponytail. When they stayed overnight together, Link loved it when Tokusa would let it down at bedtime and he could run his fingers through the soft strands and glaze at his beautiful pretty boy face. Tokusa had a tall lithe body, taller than Link.

Through the years they became best friends, but their friendship slowly changed into something more when they became teenagers. He inhaled deeply and sighed—he swore he could smell Tokusa’s scent in the air. The two had been secret boyfriends and lovers, but had kept it from Tokusa’s dad since they were fifteen. They kept no secrets from Link’s father as he totally accepted his son for who he was.

Tokusa and Link were sworn to each other and neither had ever wanted anyone else in their lives. Their relationship had been like Allen and Kanda’s—totally committed. They had been excited when both were accepted at the same college. They couldn’t wait to get away from the towhead’s parents so they could live openly as boyfriends and lovers. Just like Tokusa’s older brother, Madarao had done, who was at college at the time of the tragedy.

Link shuddered when he thought about that night. The night Tokusa had thought his parent’s were asleep. Love ran deep within them so much so that they got caught up in a loving, heated flare of passion. They had been in bed together, naked; doing what was deem taboo by his parents when suddenly they were taken by surprise…Tokusa’s father swung open the bedroom door and walked in on them making love.

Both had been shocked at the intrusion and quickly sat up in bed frozen in place. Tokusa’s father stomped over to the bed and grabbed his lover by the hair and dragged him out of bed naked, but Link could not move his body or speak even though he heard Tokusa’s father’s fists pound against his boyfriend’s flesh.

Everything seemed to have happen in slow motion before his stunned eyes when suddenly Tokusa doubled over and cried out in sheer pain and dropped to the floor. Then his father’s heavy, steel-toed boots violently kicked at him brutally over and over _. It was his fault, his fault! If only he had intervened sooner!_ Link thoughts were frenzied at the memories.

Then Link’s stunned eyes focused clearly on his lover’s beaten body. His best friend bled on the floor, and red-purplish bruises had already formed. In a flash, Link had leaped out of bed and planted his foot squarely into Tokusa’s father’s stomach with all his might, like his martial arts training had taught him. The strong, firm kick sent the man through the doorway, out into the hallway, and smashed against the wall knocking him out.

Link was immediately on his knees next to his boyfriend. He looked into his lover’s beautiful hazel eyes and blood ran out of the corner of his lover’s mouth. Tokusa had raised his shaking hand up to touch Link’s soft cheek gingerly and Link had quickly placed his hand over his boyfriend’s cool, bloodied hand, tears flooded from his eyes.

Unconsciously, Link placed a shaking hand on his warm cheek at the lifelike memory. He could hear Tokusa in his mind, “ _I love you, Link.”_ His lover had difficulty getting air into his lungs, and to this day Link still felt the fear that had rushed through his body at the sound of his lover’s ragged, rattled breathing.

 _“Shhh sweetheart, don’t try to talk save your breath. I love you too, so much, Tokusa_.” His own words echoed in Link’s ears and a stream of tears ran down his pink cheeks now as they had back then.

 _“It’s my fault, Tokusa. You’re seriously injured because I should have reacted quicker. With all my martial arts training I should have been able to protect you.”_ It was so like his boyfriend to say the right words back to him and not make him feel guilty. _“No, Link. Don’t blame yourself, it was unexpected.”_

Tokusa’s mother had stood hysterically in the bedroom’s doorway on the telephone with 911 and gave them their address. Link grabbed the blanket off the bed and had covered his boyfriend to keep him warm while they waited for the ambulance and the police.

He had heard Tokusa call out to him as Link quickly got dressed and then had carefully helped Tokusa’s mom pull on his boyfriend’s jeans before the ambulance got there. Link did not want his lover exposed and humiliated in public. In his mind’s eye, he could still see his boyfriend’s right eye swollen shut and the bruises that were a vivid, deep purple that covered his lover’s upper torso and face. Link wiped away the tears that continued to flow down his pink cheeks and reached for the tissues on the nightstand.

Link remembered his lover’s weak hand tug at his shirttails to bring him down closer so he could speak to him. He’ll never forget those beautiful words his lover had asked among all the chaos of paramedics as they prepped Tokusa to leave, the police that raced around the house in search of who knew what, and the detective asked questions of Tokusa’s mom. In all the commotion, Link had grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and held it tightly as the love of his life laid on that cold stretcher.

 _“I love you, Link…more than life. I had hoped to ask you to marry me when we turned eighteen, but I’m going to ask you now, honey.”_ Tokusa had choked on his own blood as it spilled out the corner of his luscious mouth; the mouth that Link had kiss so many times lovingly.

The paramedic’s had urged Link to release his boyfriend’s hand so they could get him to the hospital, but Tokusa wouldn’t let go and had told everyone to wait, he had to ask Link something. Surprisingly, they all had paused and by some miracle the room had quieted. Tokusa laid there dying in front of him and his lover still insisted that everyone wait as his cold, bloody hands clasped Link’s warm ones.

His words forever embedded in his mind, _“Link, will you marry me?”_ He had asked. Link choked on his tears at the memory, his proposal from the love of his life.

Link closed his eyes and felt his heart pound in his ears at the memory of how quickly he had responded to his lover’s proposal. _“Yes, yes I’ll marry you, Tokusa and we’ll live a long life together.”_

The sheer pain from those memories rushed through his mind and body as the blood pumped them through his veins and made his chest heavy and raw with heartache at the most beautiful proposal and smile that had formed on his lover’s lips.

Link had bent down and kissed Tokusa gently on his still warm lips, a shared lover’s kiss and he had stared into his lover’s glistering hazel eyes that had sparkled for the last time before he closed them, tears glided down the corners of his closed lids and then he was gone.

Link had one lifetime to die in and he wanted to die with Tokusa at that very moment. It was at that thought Link’s long, mournful, wail disseminated throughout the house and outdoors from his loss with an abraded agony that tore at his insides, then as much as it was now. He had wondered at the time how he would live on without his best friend and his lover by his side.

The paramedic’s had rushed Tokusa to the ambulance, but Link knew in his heart he would never see his lover, his best friend, his fiancé ever again after that night. His beloved had died on the way to the hospital and Link’s life fell apart after that. His anger and frustration were poured into his fencing and martial art which probably was what made him such a great fencer—his anger propelled from the emptiness in his life with Tokusa gone.

Link’s chest was painfully full with sadness and his heart ached sharply from the memories of the boy he had loved so deeply with all his heart. No, he had never found another man who stole his heart away from him like Tokusa had. His old boyfriend’s father still served a life sentence for his son’s death, but even with the harsh punishment, Tokusa would never be with him again.

Then Allen Walker came back into his life, grown up with a kind soul. He had been adorable as a toddler, but the boy was beautiful as an adult and his heart was lost to the white-haired teenager. But he still loved his high school sweetheart and Link saw that same deep-rooted love Tokusa and he had shared in Allen and Kanda. Link would have married Tokusa with no regrets back then, if he had lived. He didn’t want Allen or Kanda to go through what he had as a teenager in love.

Sometimes the timing sucks with a deep, lasting love that sneaks into your life and even though it may seem an inappropriate age to have found your true love, your soul mate, it doesn’t mean it won’t last. Link knew in his heart Tokusa and his love would have lasted their lifetime as they aged. He knew also that same deep love was there inside Allen and Kanda. He had let go of Allen so he could be with the one he loved so dearly, but at least Allen was still in his life and not dead like Tokusa was.

Then fate brought Alex and he together—thank God he did not die that night. This man was Tokusa’s equal in every way and Link felt guilty for his feelings towards his man. In his heart he knew Tokusa would approve of Alex. He could still love Tokusa in his heart, and as Link had learned with Allen, he did have room in his heart for one or two more men to love.

“Forgive me Tokusa, but this man is special like you were. I know you would approve of him and I’ve waited so long,” Link cried out to the spirit of his one true love. Link was on his side and stared out the window when a lovely blue butterfly landed on the glass pane.

Link’s breath hitched at the familiarity of the blue butterfly that slowly flapped its wings as if to get his attention. It was the same kind and colored butterfly that had landed on Tokusa’s gravestone at his funeral. Madarao and Link had thought at the time it was Tokusa’s way of saying good-bye to the two of them. Link slid out of bed and padded over to the window and placed his hand on the pane near the beautiful butterfly.

“Tokusa, it’s you, the love of my life, I know it’s you,” Link spoke softly to the blue beauty. He carefully opened the window and reached his hand outside. It fluttered up then landed on Link’s hand, not afraid of the man. “It is you. Tokusa, I have missed you so much and I still love you,” Link whispered through his tears at the insect.

Lo and behold the butterfly turned on his hand and looked directly at Link. It fluttered its wings, took flight then gently landed on Link’s cheek and flapped its wings as if giving him a kiss. “Okay Tokusa, I feel it inside. It’s okay for me to let go of you, but I will always have you in my heart in a very special place. I knew you would love Alex, thank you Tokusa, thank you for loving me so much that you want me to be happy,” Link graciously whispered to the blue, delicate wonder on his cheek.

The butterfly slowly flapped its wings again as if it soaked up Link’s radiant love from him, his old lover. A couple more flaps of its wings and it started to fly towards the window. It turned around and hovered in mid-air for one last look then fluttered out the window, no trace of it to be found when it flew away. Link closed the window and went back and sat on the edge of the bed. He felt lighter in his heart…he had Tokusa’s blessing which was what he had needed to move forward without guilt.

Link’s cell phone rang on the bedside table and saw the caller ID. It was Alex and his heart skipped a beat. Yeah, Alex did that to him, just like it had with Tokusa. “Hey,” Link said softly when he answered and crawled to the center of his bed.

“Hey back,” Alex’s warm sexy voice replied. “Do you miss me yet?”

“Absolutely,” Link said without hesitation in a passionate tone. “I have been thinking about you since you left.”

“Hmm, that’s nice to hear, because I’m already missing you terribly,” he responded.

“Are you close to your college?” Link asked. He was worried about his lover’s safety.

“I’m not far. Are you worried about me?” Alex teased.

“Yes.”

“That’s nice to hear, also. I haven’t had anyone worry about me except for my parents. Link…” Alex said sincerely. Alex thought it sounded as if Link had been crying.

“What Alex?”

“I realized after I left…and driving back to school…alone…that I…I” Alex started then a lump formed in his throat that stopped him, rendering him speechless.

“I know, Alex. I feel the same way. I believe we’re going to be together longer than either of us had first anticipated and I’m very happy about that,” Link returned, his voice soft and emotional as his voice cracked.

“Link, are you alright? You sound upset about something. Have you been crying?” He asked his lover and wondered if he had done something to upset his boyfriend.

“I’m okay, sweetheart. It was some old memories about an old high school boyfriend,” Link replied, tears welled in his eyes.

“Ah Sugar, do you want to talk about it?”

“Yes, but not now, later when we are together,” he said quietly. “We’ll talk soon, now pay attention to driving and call me when you’re safely at school, sweetie,” Link urged.

“Okay Sugar, we’ll talk later, bye,” and Alex hung up. Alex thought himself to be the luckiest man on earth to have Link as his boyfriend. Not once had Alex thought about his other lover’s at college since he had met his blond-hair, blue-eyed Angel.

Link placed the cell phone on the nightstand and lay back down. He cuddled Alex’s pillow to him, his scent fresh from this morning and he inhaled deeply. He sighed. _Am I falling in love?_ “If I am, Tokusa, I will still always love you, always,” Link whispered out loud then slowly nodded off to sleep. He had a most wonderful dream about Tokusa, him and Alex and a slight smile formed on his beautiful face as he slept.

A light rap on Link’s door aroused him to a darkened room. “Link, are you sleeping?” Allen’s soft voice cut through the darkness.

“Allen?”

“Yes, may I come in?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, of course, Allen.” Link saw the black shadow of the young teenager as he stood at the opened doorway. Link reached over and turned on his lamp. Allen came in and closed the door behind him before he walked over to the side of the bed.

“Allen, are you alright?” Link saw tears welled in the teenager’s eyes and sat up in bed. “Come here, Allen. Let me hold you,” his once butler said to Allen, just like old times.

Allen crawled on the bed to Link and his old butler cuddled him into his arms. Link sighed when he smelled the sweet boy’s fragrance that wafted to his nostrils having him so close. “What’s wrong, honey? Has something happened to you?” Link inquired, and prompted Allen to talk.

“I had heard you in here crying this morning and I wanted to come in to comfort you, but Kanda thought I should leave you alone for a while. But you didn’t come out all day and now it’s nighttime. I was worried if you were alright with Alex leaving and the attempt on your life, I…I…” Allen rambled in an agitated rasped voice.

“Oh, Allen, I didn’t mean to worry you,” Link said as he cradled Allen in his arms. “I was just…” Link cut himself off.

“What Link? Is it Alex?” he asked anxiously. Link sighed.

“Yes and no, Allen, I had memories flood back about an old boyfriend I had in high school who meant a great deal to me, is all.” Link hoped that would satisfy the young man, but Allen’s concerns ran deep.

“And it made you cry?”

“Yes.”

“He must have been a very special boyfriend,” Allen stated.

“He was…I haven’t talked to Alex about him yet, but I’ll share this with you…he was as important to me as Kanda is to you,” Link confided to Allen softly.

“Oh Link,” Allen cried out and hugged his arms tighter around the blonds’ waist and Link kissed the top of his soft snowy-white hair.

“Allen…don’t ever let Kanda go, you two were meant to be a couple for life. I feel it in my very soul,” Link whispered into the teen’s soft hair and kissed it again. There was another knock on his door.

“Come in,” Link said.

Kanda opened the door part way. “Is Allen…I see you are in here, Moyashi,” Kanda smiled at the two. The raven-haired young man was not jealous of Link who held his beloved in his arms. He had known Allen was anxious about his friend and suspected he was in the butler’s bedroom.

“I’m sorry, Kanda. I had to know…” Allen started before Kanda interrupted him.

“Sweetie, I understand how your heart and feelings work. No need to apologize for that. You know I’m fine with you being with Link, because I know his heart has been stolen by our friend, Alex. Right Link?” Kanda said his dazzling sapphire eyes twinkled at his lover.

“Yes, indeed it is,” Link replied with a smile, his cheeks flushed red.

“Ah, Kanda, I love you so much,” Allen gushed, his elated emotions plainly showed on his radiant porcelain skin and his silvery eyes glittered with happiness. Kanda’s brilliant sapphire eyes matched the love his partner passionately beamed back at him and he was once again lost in their warmth.

The sound of a car drove into the driveway and the engine was cut. Moments later, car doors opened and slammed shut along with muffled voices then soft laughter came closer up the walkway until the three heard the front door open, luggage dropped on the floor and the door closed with a loud thud.

“Moyashi, it seems our parent’s are home. Link maybe you should get up and come down with Moyashi and me to greet them and of course, face the music with us,” Kanda suggested to the petite blond butler with a bodacious grin.

Kanda always had that bold, confident way about himself when he was about to face Cross after a bad incident had occurred. Nothing seemed to frighten the tall, raven-hair Asian except when it came to the safety of his partner, than all bets were off.    

* * *

**To be continued…**


	81. Ambigous Statement

* * *

In the darkness up ahead, the interior lights shone brightly at the Tiedoll/Cross residence. They were coming home after three blissful days on their short honeymoon—and it had been absolutely invigorating. The only time the two had left their hotel room was to go out in the evenings for romantic dinners…otherwise the time was spent in bed, naked.

But now they headed back to the realities that plagued their lives and tomorrow they would face the unpleasantness of Neah and Tyki’s arraignment in court. Hopefully, a trial date would be set at the same time—the family just wanted this dangerous predicament to be over.

Cross pulled his car into the driveway and cut the engine. He reached across the seat and pulled his husband to him and kissed him gently on the lips. “Welcome home, sweetheart,” Cross said warmly. “Unfortunately, the fun will begin the minute we walk through the front door,” he added sarcastically.

“Hum,” Tiedoll droned into his husband’s second kiss. “Yes, welcome home, honey,” Tiedoll murmured against their parted lips that barely touched.

“I suppose you are right, things will start to heat up with tomorrow’s arraignment.” Tiedoll pulled away and sat back in his seat with a heavy sigh.

“Thank goodness both Neah and Tyki are behind bars. Who knows what pernicious acts those two loathsome ravagers would do if they were freed,” Tiedoll uttered scathingly, his husband was taken aback by the sharp, bitter remark his spouse had spoken.

“Don’t look so shocked, sweetie. I too carry rancorous feelings towards the two scumbags. After all, Neah tried to hurt both our sons,” Cross’s husband admitted truthfully. “And don’t forget he also took you away from me after being shot and let me live in fear and pain thinking that you were dead for many months. Cross, I may act meek, but I too harbor repulsive feeling towards the two bastards in my heart.”

“I didn’t say anything, sweetheart,” Cross countered his hand held up defensively in front of him with a glint in his eye that showed the pride he had for his lover. “Let’s go inside, honey.” The red-head redeemed himself with a quick kiss on his lover’s lips before he opened his car door.

They unloaded their luggage and carried their suitcases up the flagstone path to the front door; the mood between them now was light and airy and they laughed at each other’s comments as they walked along. Cross sat his suitcase down on the stoop to unlock the door when the large bodyguard, Noise, opened it for them. Noise greeted the newlyweds as they stepped inside with their luggage and dropped them on the floor. The bodyguard closed the door with a loud thud and locked it before he turned to face the newlyweds.

“It’s good to see you again, Noise. I pray nothing else has happened in our absent,” the red-head asked the burly bodyguard.

“No sir, nothing to report,” he replied cordially.

“Great, now if you wouldn’t mind, tell me again what happened with Link.” Cross’s tone of voice held concern with a tad bit of keenness to it. Noise re-told the attack on Link that had taken place on Saturday. When he had finished, Cross glanced over to the stairway where Kanda, Allen and Link stood on the steps.

“Link, are you alright?” Cross asked immediately. The blond butler looked to be okay, but Cross would prefer to hear it from the man himself.

“Yes sir, I am fine,” Link calmly replied and Cross gave a nod of his head to the blond butler. The moment Kanda stepped off the last step; Tiedoll went to his son and embraced him. Allen and Link also came down the rest of the way.

Cross looked sternly at Kanda with a deep frown on his forehead that knitted his red eyebrows together as if angry with the young man. His eyes smoldered darkly like a thunderstorm brewing. _What? Does he blame me for this incident? Fuck him_ , Kanda thought by the expression his father’s husband’s face obviously showed.

Tiedoll had not seen the glare Cross had given his son. He was busy checking out Kanda’s body and made sure his son wasn’t hurt. Cross dragged his eyes off Kanda and turned his attention to Allen. The Asian couldn’t help but notice how Cross’s eyes lightened and his facial features softened when he looked at the white-haired teenager.

“Allen, are you alright?” his father asked gingerly as he walked over to his son and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Cross hoped Allen hadn’t suffered mentally from the gunshot blast which could have triggered flashbacks to that terrible day at their house last December.

“Yes sir, I’m okay. Kanda was there for me,” his son answered as he glanced over Cross’s shoulder at his lover. Cross pulled back and scanned up and down his son’s body for any visible injuries.

“Just in case you were wondering, Cross, I’m fine too,” Kanda quipped sarcastically and gently pushed his foster father away from him. Cross acutely turned and faced the raven-hair beauty that was now his step-son.

“Kanda, we could have lost Link. Why were you not keeping an eye open for danger like I had asked?” Cross’s accusing voice spoke critically at his other son, his eyes darken again as they pierced through Kanda’s.

“He’s a crucial witness in our case against Neah and Tyki. Have you forgotten so readily?” Tiedoll was shocked at his husband’s deplorably tone of voice to his son and Kanda exploded at Cross’s assumption that he was somehow in charge at the time of the occurrence.

“Why the _hell_ does everyone think _I_ had something to do with this? Or that _I_ could even have prevented it? Fuck you Cross, what am I? Someone you can easy blame for every little thing that goes wrong? Don’t forget we had a police officer out front and Noise _was_ out back with us,” Kanda snapped angrily, his sapphire eyes almost black.

Allen moved quickly and stood beside Kanda. He took his partner’s hand and squeezed it firmly to calm him. Tiedoll was rendered speechless at the terrible scene that he had momentarily witnessed between his husband and his son. What the hell just happened to Cross?

“Ahem, if I may Cross, Kanda is correct. He would not have prevented what happened outside. If anyone is to be blamed it should be me. Alex and I were too close to the tree line. I am deeply sorry, sir,” Link defended Kanda and apologized to Cross.

The tall, red-head got control of his senses and sighed heavily. He knew from what Noise had told him that Kanda had stayed by Allen to protect him. “Thank you Link, but it wasn’t your fault either. Kanda, you’re right, I do tend to blame you first—maybe because you are older than Allen. There was nothing you could have done to have prevented the attack on Link.

“And yes, I was looking for someone to blame,” Cross rescinded. He walked up to Kanda and stared at him for a moment before he pulled him in for a hug. “I’m sorry, Kanda,” Cross whispered into his ear. Tiedoll visibly relaxed and sighed heavily after his husband apologized to his son.

“Forgiven,” Kanda whispered back then released Cross. Kanda’s gorgeous partner took his hand again and puffed out his chest. Allen was proud of his lover while at the same time he looked at Kanda with great respect and admiration. Kanda turned his head to look at Allen and squeezed his hand firmly thankful for his loving partner.

“Froi, why don’t we take our luggage upstairs and unpack. By the look in your eyes, I presume you would like to have a talk with me,” Cross initiated before his husband said something embarrassing. It was best to speak in private, if he has guessed correctly what was on Tiedoll’s mind.

“You’re damn right we have to talk,” Tiedoll countered, the hairs on the back of his neck bristled—he was upset with Cross big time. Tiedoll picked up his luggage and stamped up the stairs to their bedroom while Cross allowed some distant between them before he started up after his husband. Downstairs they heard their father’s bedroom door slammed shut.

“Whew,” Allen whistled, his eyes held an impish sparkle in them. “I think my dad’s in some hot water with Tiedoll after what he said to you, Kanda,” the white-haired teenager said as he held back a giggle.

“Damn straight! And he deserves to be scolded brutally by Tiedoll. I wonder if they’re into spanking each other.” Kanda chuckled at his own comment. Link rolled his eyes while Allen responded in shock.

“Kanda!”

“What? He’d deserve it, but ten to one it would turn into a sex thing,” Kanda sneered at his shocked lover’s astonishment.

“We have been known to do that once in a while ourselves, remember sweetie?” Kanda goaded his partner but Allen didn’t take the bait even though he was embarrassed with the comment made in front of Link. Then Tiedoll’s raised muffled voice along with Cross’s pleading was heard from upstairs and Kanda smirked, his face brightened at the reprimand his foster father was bestowing on Cross.

“Do either of you know if we are allowed to go to the arraignment tomorrow?” Link asked as a distraction. This conversation was getting too personal for his taste.

“I believe the detective said we could be there. Anyway, I want to see Neah’s face when he’s denied bail and knows he’s not getting off so easy,” Kanda growled bitterly just at the thought of the hated man that kidnapped his beloved soured his stomach.

“I’m hungry. Let’s find something to eat for dinner. Tiedoll may be upstairs with Cross for quite a while,” Allen whined about his hollow stomach.

“Moyashi, you always say you’re hungry,” Kanda countered, but then a loud growl roared from Allen’s stomach.

“See, I told you I was hungry,” Allen replied pleased with himself. “Now can we find something to eat?”

“Come on, sweetie, we’ll find you something to eat. I fear you are correct that your parent’s won’t be finished talking for quite some time, or if they even come back downstairs for the rest of the night.” The blond butler took Allen’s hand and prompted him to walk with him to the kitchen. Allen complied with Kanda right behind them not commenting on Link’s bold influence over his partner.

Link shooed Allen and Kanda to the table to have a seat while he whipped something up for dinner. The refrigerator door stood open with Link’s small rump jetting out from as he sorted through what food was inside. An assortment of food, vegetables and eggs were produced and sat on the countertop then the door closed revealing the whole man.

A mixing bowl was pulled down from the cabinet that eggs were cracked and dropped into with a few spices then whisked quickly together. Expertly, vegetables were washed and chopped before Link grabbed the clean frying pan that sat on the stovetop from this morning’s breakfast.

Like a chef he sat the pan on a burner, turned it on and added a pad of butter. Once the pad melted he dumped in the mixture of vegetables which hissed when they hit the searing hot pan and stirred the steamy vegetables to coat them with the melted butter.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like some help?” Allen asked the busy temporary chef that bustled about the kitchen.

“Yes, I am sure. Now please relax while I finish dinner preparations,” The golden food angel countered as he continued on without hesitation and brought down a medium size bowl from the cabinet.

Some of Tiedoll’s leftover casserole was spooned into the bowl and placed in the microwave, not shutting the door. He stirred the vegetables again then brought down three dinner plates and glasses. He filled the glasses with milk and sat them in front of the two boys and his place setting then quickly he was back at the stove and dumped most of the vegetables into another bowl leaving some in the frying pan.

The whisked eggs were poured into the frying pan over the vegetables which sizzled for a minute before folded in half and slid on a dinner plate. Quickly he repeated the next two omelets. In-between omelets he turned on the microwave to heat the casserole before he slid off the last omelet. The three small, cupped dishes he filled with fruit that he placed on the plates and served it in front of two stunned men who sat at the table. The microwave dinged and Link pulled out the bowl and set it on the table along with his dinner plate.

“As they say, dig in.” Link smirked happy with the pleased look on his friend’s faces. And that’s what the two did, they dug into their meal.

“Wow, Link, this is delicious! I didn’t know you could cook too,” exclaimed the hungry teenager.

“Yes, I agree Link, this is fabulous. Where did you learn to cook?” Kanda concurred with his partner.

“Thank you, I use to help out in the kitchen at the Walker mansion when I was very young. The chef taught me the art of blending herbs and spices to enhance the flavor of food.” Those were happy memories for him; even Tokusa had helped out when he stayed over. _Tokusa, it doesn’t hurt as much to think of you as it did before your visit as the blue butterfly_.

“Link?” Kanda asked. The faraway look in the blonds’ eyes made Kanda believe he must have pulled Link back from some very private thoughts.

“I’m sorry, Kanda. What did you ask me?”

“Are you alright?” Kanda asked. Allen looked on with concern and both their bodies tensed. Link glanced between Kanda and Allen.

“Really, I promise I am fine,” he insisted which comforted his friends and they relaxed.

“Okay, but if you need to talk you know Moyashi and I are here for you,” Kanda offered seriously. Link was now his friend too and he cared about the man’s well-being just like his partner and Alex did.

“Thanks, it’s nice to know I have caring friends. Now, what did you ask me?”

“Does Alex know you’re an excellent cook?” Kanda repeated his question.

“No, it never came up in any of our discussions. Maybe I’ll tell him at some point, that is if Allen doesn’t spill the beans before hand,” Link chuckled and they all had a good laugh at Allen’s expense, but he didn’t mind in the least.

After everyone had finished dinner, Kanda got up and cleared the dinner plates and silverware from the table then removed all the food. Allen was up instantly to help his partner and they refused Link’s help, so instead he got up and made a pot of coffee.

The threesome ended up drinking coffee and ate leftover dessert that Link found in the fridge. They enjoyed each other’s company with soft giggles from Allen and chuckles to outright laughter from the two older men at the white-haired teenager’s comments and antics.

It was getting late. All of them had to be up early tomorrow morning to be ready for court. With a last-minute clean up, Allen shut the light off before he left the kitchen. Quietly they ascended the stairs to their bedrooms, but paused at their parent’s bedroom door when they heard soft moans and Cross’s name escaped from Tiedoll—it was not a moan of pain, but one of pleasure.

A smirk formed on Kanda’s face while Allen’s turned red as he suppressed a giggle. With a scowl from Link he prompted the two on with his hand placed to the small of Allen’s back and pressed firmly to move him along.

Kanda looked over at Allen with a disarming grin and his sapphire eyes twinkled with naughtiness that curled Allen’s toes. Kanda took his partner’s hand and the two hastily walked on to their bedroom. Link followed them to the bathroom where the two waved good-night before Kanda closed the door and Link went into the bathroom to wash up.

When he came out of the bathroom Allen’s soft giggles and moans of pleasure came from his friend’s bedroom. He shook his head and continued on to his room. If only Alex was here, than he too could have joined in the fun of making love tonight. At that thought his phone rang. Link closed his bedroom door and rushed to his cell phone and answered it. It was Alex. Well, at least he could have pillow talk with his boyfriend, and phone sex which was better than no sex at all.

Later Kanda held his beloved in his arms after a bout of horseplay which lead to raw primal sex that helped ease the tension they both felt about tomorrow’s arraignment. The warmth from his lover’s body felt good and Kanda pulled up the covers around them. Allen took Kanda’s hand into his and caressed it with his fingers.

“Kanda?”

“Yes, Moyashi?”

“I’m terrified about seeing Neah and Tyki again, but having you there with me will make a big difference. I know I can be emotional stronger with you there,” Allen softly stated.

“Sweetie, if it’s any consolation you don’t look nervous on the outside. You look strong and confident which is all you need to stand up to those two bastards. And anyway, that’s part of what partner’s do for each other—I would never allow you to go tomorrow without me beside you. If it makes you feel any better I’m nervous too.

“I keep having this sinking feeling inside that something might happen. I don’t know what, it’s just something I feel in my gut,” said Kanda seriously which made Allen even more upset.

Kanda kissed the top of his lover’s soft, white hair and held his lips there for a moment. “Moyashi, we love each other deeply and there’s nothing in this world stronger than love. We’ll be there together and hold each other’s hand, and we’ll get through this.

“Now, I suggest we get some sleep. I see those gorgeous silvery eyes of yours being covered up with your heavy eyelids, sleepy head.” Kanda reach over to the nightstand and turned out the light. Allen turned on his side away from his partner so Kanda could spoon him in a warm embrace. Allen’s last thoughts before he slipped into a deep slumber were about Kanda and how much he loved the man.

Early the next morning, Tiedoll and Cross showered together. Today would be a stressful day for the family. With the arraignment they hoped a trial date would be set as well. That would be the final step that would put Neah and Tyki behind bars for good. Tiedoll stepped out of the shower and grabbed towels for both and tossed one over to Cross.

Cross toweled dry and wrapped it around his waist. Tiedoll was drying his hair when his husband walked up and wrapped his arms around his waist. He placed a light, gentle kiss on Tiedoll’s warm lips and took the towel in Tiedoll’s hand and wrapped it around the back of his lover’s neck.

“Everything will be fine today, honey. We’ll be there together with our son’s and Link. Police are going to be in the court room also. The detective promised we would have adequate protection,” Cross soothed his husband as he looked into his soft brown eyes filled with concern.

“I know, sweetie, but it doesn’t stop the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach,” he said weakly and forced a smile to cover up his apprehension, but not doing a very good job.

“Honey, I know I can’t stop your nervousness, but we will get through this…together and we’ll be strong for the boy’s sake,” he replied with a firm hug.

“Let’s get dressed and have breakfast ready for the boy’s when get up. We have to leave by eight-thirty for the courthouse.” Both left the bathroom and dressed. Someone was already up and had made coffee because the rich aroma floated upstairs.

When Tiedoll and Cross entered the kitchen, Link had poured himself a mug of coffee. He sat at the kitchen table sipping his java with a toasted bagel in front of him. “Good morning, Link,” both men greeted their house guest.

Coffee mugs were already on the countertop and Cross headed to the coffee pot to pour himself and Tiedoll a cup of the flavorful coffee. Tiedoll took his cup happily from Cross for the much needed caffeine. “I need to go tap on the boy’s bedroom door to get them moving,” Cross commented after he took a swig of the heavenly brew.

“Kanda and Allen are awake, I heard them stirring in their room. They’re probably dressing and should be down shortly,” Link informed their father’s.

“Good, I won’t need to wake them up and get yelled at,” Cross said absent-mindedly. He looked out the window and saw Noise when he came around the corner of the house after his morning safety check. The back door opened and the bodyguard stepped into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Noise. I assume the perimeter of the house looks clear, no sign of trouble impending?” Cross asked. Of course he was worried about some sort of assault on his family before they could get to court.

“No nothing to report sir. Neither I nor the officer out front has seen anything suspicious. I was informed that another squad car was to be sent over to escort you and your family to the courthouse—just a safety precaution. The detective said he would meet you inside,” Noise reported dutifully.

“Thank you, Noise.” Cross glanced over at his husband when Noise informed them another police officer would be escorting them and saw the relief on his worrisome face and tension from his body loosen. He knew it would be an exhausting day for the entire family.

Two sleepy heads stood at the doorway to the kitchen. Kanda headed straight for a much-needed morning cup of coffee. Normally he would have tea, but this was not a normal morning. He hadn’t slept well with Allen’s restlessness throughout the night as he tossed and turned in bed. Allen didn’t look much better than Kanda after a night of dreadful nightmares about the arraignment today.

The two took their place in back of table. “You two look horrible,” Cross pronounced to everyone in the room.

“Thanks Cross, I feel like shit,” Kanda countered already in a grumpy mood.

“I’m afraid I kept him up last night with my restlessness so he didn’t get much sleep,” Allen explained for their lack of pleasantries.

“If you don’t mind Tiedoll I’ll have just an English muffin this morning,” Allen requested politely. Kanda nodded to his father for the same.

“I’m not really hungry,” Allen added as all eyes turned to him. “What?”

“I don’t believe I ever heard you say you weren’t hungry, much the opposite,” Cross declared in mock astonishment. The statement make Kanda chuckle.

“I’m glad I am so entertaining this morning,” Allen quipped not in the mood to be chaffed. He glared at his partner as Tiedoll sat a plate with a buttered toasted English muffin down in front of him.

“Sorry Moyashi, I couldn’t help it. It was funny in its own special way,” Kanda replied in a lighter mood. Maybe he could brighten his lover’s mood. His foster father handed Kanda his plate with a toasted English muffin with peanut butter.

“Moyashi, should we tell them our news?” Kanda inquired and waited for his beloved’s response. Allen did indeed perk up to the suggestion and agreed wholeheartedly. Link sat there with a huge smile on his face with already knowing the great news.

“And what news is this?” Cross queried with apprehension. _Good God, what are these two up to now? Link seems to know by that shit-eating smile on his face._

Kanda looked at Allen, their eyes twinkled with happiness. “I asked Moyashi to be my partner for life and he accepted,” Kanda informed their parent’s as they turned their heads to face their parents. Kanda took Allen’s hand and kissed it. Cross let out a sigh of relief while Tiedoll’s bubbly cheerfulness filled the room.

“That’s _wonderful_ to hear, though to be honest I never thought the two of you less then partners.” The news uplifted Tiedoll’s mood with hope and happiness for his two sons. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Yes, congratulations sons, I would not have expected anything less from the both of you,” Cross said sincerely. In his heart he knew these two were meant for each other and this announcement came as no surprise to him. Whether they were boyfriends or partners they were solidly together.

“I’d love to hear more, but we need to finish breakfast to get out of here on time for court,” Cross urged. Noise, who was still stood in the kitchen, answered his cell phone. He listened then replied to the caller with a simple “okay” before he hung up.

“The other squad car has arrived. Whenever you’re ready we can leave. I’ll be out front,” Noise announced and left the kitchen to head outside to talk with the officers.

Plates rattled as everyone dumped their breakfast dishes into the sink. Tiedoll would take care of them when they returned home from the hearing. Cross re-checked the house and made sure everything was locked up tight while Tiedoll herded the boys outside. The three young men would ride in the squad car with the two officers who had recently arrived while the police cruiser that was on duty would drive Cross, Tiedoll and Noise.

Allen sat in the middle of the back seat with his two heroic men on each side which made him feel secure. Cross and Tiedoll’s cruiser pulled out first and lead the way to the courthouse. Allen didn’t stay calm for long when his nerves had him jumpy at any little noise made in the vehicle. Kanda looked over at Link. As if they read the other’s mind, each took Allen’s hand and held them. The skittish teenager calmed down almost immediately.

A demure smile crossed the teenager’s face as he turned from Kanda to Link. _Geez, I should be able to control my emotions and here I am being a wimp_ , Allen thought, embarrassed he showed his anxieties so easily. Kanda squeezed his partner’s hand. The Asian knew his partner well enough to know what thoughts ran through his white-haired partner’s mind.

When they pulled up to the courthouse they were astounded at the large crowd of people and reporters that had gathered. The news media pushed and shoved to peek into the windows of the cruiser. “Stay in the car until I’m outside your door. I’ll come around and my partner and I will help you get inside. Keep your heads down, don’t look at the cameras and _don’t_ say anything to anyone. Understood,” the officer in the driver’s seat demanded. The threesome replied yes.

None of the three had any intentions of opening that door without someone to push the crowds back and protect them. The lead officer opened the door as the other officer pushed the crowd back to allow the three to exit the car. Camera’s started snapping, video cameras were pointed at them along with microphones. It was all the officers could do to get the three of them inside the courthouse safely.

“It’s a fucking circus out there,” Cross cursed at the detective the moment he found the man and his partner conversing in a quiet corner. The threesome joined Cross, Tiedoll and Noise. Even Cross hadn’t realize how publicize the trial would be.

“Unfortunately with Neah Walker being a wealthy man in the area as well as a man who has been in the public eye before, they’re curious about his charges. Especially these charges when the person to inherit half of his estate is his teenage nephew,” the detective explained as they walked to the courtroom. The family never thought about what the public’s opinion would be, only about their family’s safety.

“We should go in. It’s not long before their arraignment starts,” the detective urged and held the door open for the family to enter. There was an officer of the court just inside the door and directed them where to be seated—on the side with the prosecution. The detective and his partner sat behind the family.

“There’s no one else in the room. Doesn’t Neah have relation?” Tiedoll turned to the side and asked the detective.

“None that are coming and it will also be a closed arraignment today, no public is allowed in,” the detective answered Tiedoll’s question. “The process shouldn’t take very long,” he added.

A door opened on one side of the court’s bench where Neah and Tyki were brought in—both smartly dressed. Their attorney was already seated and watched his two clients be brought over to his table. He noted Neah’s dark threatening eyes were locked onto someone in back of him, probably Allen Walker.

Also, the whole time Tyki walked over to the table his sinister eyes silently glowered in the same direction that must have been aimed at the teenage boy as well. The two never broke eye contact until they turned and sat down to face the front of the courtroom. _Sweet Jesus, these two emit pure evil. Damned that I was the one who got the call to defend them,_ their attorney thought regretfully.

“Fuck, that was one frightening stare from the two of them,” Kanda whispered to Allen. His partner’s body shuddered involuntarily; a cold zing rushed from the base of Allen’s spine up to his neck and raised the hairs on the back of his neck.

“Tell me about it. I’m the one those stares were aimed at,” Allen whispered back as he put on a front of confidence that wasn’t really there. Cross leaned forward.

“Allen, are you alright?” his father asked. A worried frown crossed his father’s forehead. He too had seen the nefarious stares from the two vulgar men directed at his son.

“I’m okay, Cross,” Allen whispered back. Kanda grabbed his partner’s hand and held it in both of his. _He’s trying to be brave, but I know how much this has affected him,_ Kanda thought as he pushed down his anger he felt for the two bastards. He needed to stay calm for his partner’s sake.

The judge’s chambers door opened. “All rise,” the officer of the court announced. Everyone stood up until the judge came in and sat down.

“You may all be seated,” he pronounced and everyone sat. The judge shuffled some papers and made sure his microphone was on before he leaned forward.

“Let it be known that this is the arraignment of Neah Walker and Tyki Mikk for charges brought forward by Allen Walker, Cross Marian and Howard Link who I assume are all present,” the judge proclaimed as he looked over his black-rimmed glasses as he scanned the courtroom before his eyes landed on Allen and his family. “Prosecution you may begin,” the judge ordered their attorney.

“Thank you, your honor. The charges the prosecution brings forth at this time, your honor, are against Neah Walker are: two counts of kidnapping of an Allen Walker and Cross Marian; the attempted murder of Cross Marian, Allen Walker, and Howard Link; child abuse inflicted on Allen Walker including neglect while held captive at the Walker’s home; previous child abuse to Howard Link.

“The charges against Tyki Mikk are child abuse, the attempted rape and murder of Allen Walker as well and the stalking of Allen Walker and his family,” the prosecution announced to the court. “The prosecution asks that no bail be allowed as stated by state law, your honor.”

“Is that all from the prosecution?”

“Yes, your honor.”

The judge looked over at Neah and Tyki who sat there chastely in their expensive suits then moved his eyes to their attorney. “How do your clients plead, Ron?” The judge asked their attorney.

“Not guilty, your honor and we ask the court to allow bail for my clients until they are proven guilty your honor,” the defense pleaded.

The prosecution jumped in to squash such a thought, “Objection your honor, in a case of kidnapping and attempted murder bail is not allowed per the statues of the law.”

“But your honor, the state’s law also says that until the defendants are actually proved guilty…” Ron stood in his defense to argue his point.

“I object your honor; we are talking about a teenager who was beaten to the point of needing medical attention and almost died from those injuries…” Phil started to argue when he was interrupted by the other attorney.

“You honor, that would all be brought up in trial and the court has the right…” Ron’s tone came across sarcastic in stating his point to the court. Phil stood immediately to argue his point.

“Nonsense, your honor we are also talking about a boy and his family that has been kidnapped, threatened and stalked by the two men...”

“Which has not been proven yet, I might add. As I was saying earlier, your honor, bail can be set at the court’s discretion…” Ron inserted arrogantly as he looked at the judge.

“Your honor…” Phil pleaded appalled at the very thought of these two hoodlums out on the street.

“Enough,” the judge said sternly. “The both of you in my chambers _now_ , we’ll take a short recess of fifteen minutes when court will resume,” the judge ordered and slammed his gravel on the hard pad and jumped up from his seat. The judge scowled over his black-rimmed glasses at the two attorneys and grabbed his papers—his black robe billowed when he adjourned to his chamber hastily with both attorneys’ on his heels.

“What the fuck was that all about?” Kanda asked as he looked dumbfounded at the rest of his family.

“Wow, I didn’t see that one coming,” the detective said taken aback by the thought of Neah and Tyki out on the streets again.

“Yeah, I didn’t expect that either,” his partner added just as astonished.

“I thought you told us there was no way for Neah and Tyki to get out on bail,” Cross groused nastily to the detective.

“What the hell are we suppose to do if they are released?” Tiedoll interjected, dazed like the rest of the family. Allen had said nothing for he was speechless from fear.

Link who sat next to Allen was just as speechless with ghastly thoughts at what those two would do once they were out on bail. Their reign of terror would be endless.

Kanda snaked his arm around his partner’s back and drew him nearer. “Sweetheart, are you doing alright?” he asked. Allen turned his large, silvery eyes to look at him. _Shit, why can’t this mess just be over with, it’s killing my beloved emotionally_ , Kanda cursed and felt crushed inside by the tears that threatened to spill any minute from his lover.

“Come here, love. Let me hold you until court start again.” Kanda drew Allen into his strong arms that shrouded Allen with warmth and love while Link rubbed Allen’s back to help soothe him also. He saw the worry and concern in Kanda’s eyes when they exchanged a glance, the same worry he felt for his friend.

The judge’s chambers door opened and the two attorneys came out without the judge. The defense attorney went directly to Neah and Tyki and started quietly talking. The detective got up and walked to attorney’s table and leaned in to ask the prosecution a question. The angry attorney shook his head from side-to-side in a negative gesture and the detective paled. He walked back to his seat and sat next to his partner who laid a hand on his superior’s arm. The detective looked over, the answer clear in his eyes.

No one had time to ask the detective any questions about what the prosecution said when the judge’s chamber door opened, everyone stood until he had taken his seat and then spoke into the microphone for court to start. “The arraignment for Neah Walker and Tyki Mikk now resumes.

“After looking through the law books and have listened to the two attorney’s arguments, I hereby set bail for five hundred thousand dollars for each accused. The trial date is set for March. Court adjourned,” and the judge hit his mallet on the pad. Everyone stood up until the judge was behind closed doors.

Neah and Tyki padded each other on the back in their hugs then turned and shook their attorney’s hand. Tyki turned and sneered at Allen and Neah wrote the check and handed it to the attorney who took it to file with the court immediately. Both bastards were freed.

Neah headed down the aisle and stopped where Allen was seated. He leaned in so close that Allen could smell his sick, sweet cologne that turned the teen’s stomach to acid and threatened to rise up his esophagus. His uncle glared at him and hissed, “This isn’t over yet, nephew—beware.”

Tyki was right in back of his cousin and had stopped also. He sneered at the lithe teenager and in a sinister whisper to the boy, he said, “You _will_ be mine, Allen Walker and we will be married just you wait and see.”

“Never,” Kanda groused in a deep low minacious growl. “You’ll never have, my Moyashi,” Kanda grounded angrily his flaming sapphire eyes sent poison darts at the man.

Cross sprang from his chair and was immediately at Kanda and Allen’s side and sneered at the two men. “And you’ll deal with me if you ever lay a finger on Allen again; do we understand each other, Tyki…Neah?” Cross threatened.

Neah and Tyki’s attorney came up in back of them, leaned in and spoke quietly. “Let’s keep moving, gentlemen,” their attorney urged in a warning tone of voice. The three moved on without another word until they were out of the courtroom. It was then their attorney spoke sharply to the two motherfuckers.

After they left the courtroom, Cross, Tiedoll, Allen, Kanda and Link relocated to an empty conference room down the hallway to discuss the arraignment hearing. Noise stood inside in front of the door as security. No one would get past him.

“What the fuck went wrong in that courtroom, Phil? How the hell did Neah and Tyki make bail?” Cross grounded sharply at their attorney.

“Cross, I did everything I could to fight that absurd request Ron produced in court today. The damn guy had found an ambiguous statement in the justice system that would require a judgment call by the presiding judge. I don’t know how he did it, but he fangled to convince the judge to allow bail. As I said, it was a border line call on the judge’s part, but personal I have no idea where the judge found just cause to grant such a ridiculous request and put your lives in jeopardy,” Phil fumed as he explained in his defense.

“Can we get a restraining order on the two of them,” Tiedoll inquired distraught about their present situation.

“Good suggestion, Mr. Tiedoll, I’ll request one immediately with the court. But you _must_ understand that a restraining order is just a piece of paper and it won’t prevent Mr. Walked or Mr. Mikk from swinging open your front door and blowing you away,” their attorney explained seriously with a touch of drama added at the end.

“It works only if the person respects the court order and often times I’ve seen it not faze the opposing party and they continue their vile deeds.”

“What choice do we have? At least it’s something legal to keep them away. Even if they do come near us, wouldn’t that justify us in calling the police?” Kanda queried.

“Yes, Kanda, but you know as well as I do, that nothing stops Neah from getting what he wants,” Link inserted. He understood the point Kanda inquired about.

“You’re right Link as is Kanda. Seriously, as I see it, we all have to be hyper-vigilant from now on. As Link said, Neah somehow always finds a way to get what he wants,” Allen inputted his two cents worth. Cross was proud after his son’s acceptance that the two rogues were back on the street and they needed to be extra careful.

“Thank you, Allen, another valid point that the family will need to be even more on guard than before. The detective already has added another police officer to keep an eye on the back of your property. Look gentlemen, it’s been a long morning and its lunchtime. I have to leave to get ready for another case, but please watch your backs. We’ll keep in touch, Cross,” the attorney finished and shook all the gentlemen’s hands.

“The police officers are outside the door ready to take you home, but most importantly to get you back to their cars safely,” Phil informed his clients with a smile.

“Thanks, Phil,” Cross replied.

“Let’s go home and have lunch,” an exhausted Tiedoll suggested immediately.

“Okay, honey,” Cross replied and pulled his tired husband’s chair out for him to stand.

Noise, stood in front of the conference room door, opened it. The three officers were outside as their attorney had told them. Together they all descended the stairs and were immediately attacked by reporters once again. Kanda put his arm around Allen’s shoulders and they both huddled, their heads dropped to avoid cameras and microphones as did the rest of the family and hastened to the cruisers.

“Please step out of the way,” one of the two police officers said. His arm was stretched out to ward off the reporters and camera men who tried to get at the three young men’s faces for pictures as they rushed to the squad car.

Cross and Tiedoll were having the same problem as the boys, but Noise’s huge body did a better job at blocking the pesky media and public crowd that tried to surround them. No one spoke a word as they made their way and ducked into the car and the door slammed behind them. Cameras flashed vigorously like a strobe light on a dance floor that reflected off the windows once the car door was slammed shut.

“My goodness,” Tiedoll exclaimed once he was inside the cruiser and they pulled away from the curb. “That was maddening.”

“Let’s just hope they don’t camp out on your doorstep,” the officer remarked.

“Fuck, that’s all we need added to our already miserable lives,” Cross quipped back. _What the hell has our lives turned into? First, Neah and Tyki actions confined us to our home, and now…a media circus to drive us farther insane. What could possibly come next?_ Cross thought—it unnerved him as he considered what farther turmoil Neah Walker would put them through. _Damn justice system_. 

* * *

**To be continued…**


	82. Buried Dreams

* * *

It has been three weeks since the arraignment. The pestering media had stuck around for the first two-week or so irritating the bejesus out of Cross. Now that the red-head had returned to work, he was confronted with the idiots every morning. It felt as if his car was parked miles away instead of right in his driveway, because every time he stepped out of the house the media maniacs swarmed at him like flies to honey. They hounded him with ridiculous questions that were none of their goddamn busy.

Tiedoll had suspected the reason neither Neah nor Tyki had made any attempts to come near the house was because of the media’s vigilance—but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t try. If either of them did try something, they would have to do it in such a way that they would not be portrayed negatively to the masses by the media maniacs.

And poor Alex has been a nervous wreck over the past weeks with not being able to be with Link to protect his boyfriend. It still amazed him how deeply his emotions ran for this man and how profoundly his lover affected him. When Alex had seen Neah Walker’s pompous ass on television and his foul mouth spewed defamation about his boyfriend’s character, it was the first time Alex could remember that he displayed outright hostility towards anyone. Brian took note when Alex pickup the dining room chair and smashed it against the floor during the broadcast.

Even though Alex felt he was not protecting his boyfriend, his phone calls to Link had kept the blond butler calm with just the sound of his voice. Alex was Link’s anchor during this turbulent time in his life. Link had never had any one there for him after his father and Mr. Walker had died.

In the past, through troublesome times, Link had learned to deal with these frightening situations on his own in the Walker’s household when Mr. Walker’s son, Neah took over. Link had taken what his father and Mr. Walker had taught him to survive and applied it in his everyday life. Now, Link had Alex’s support and his boyfriend’s caring soul to be with him—and it made a difference in Link’s life being able to lean on someone else.

Another unexpected turn in Link’s life was the evening of the arraignment. Out of the blue Link had received a phone call from Tokusa’s big brother Madarao. He had seen Link on the news when the Tiedoll/Cross family made their way, under the protection of police officers, to the courtroom and then back out after the arraignment. Of course, Madarao had known that Neah Walker was Link’s employer, but he had no idea that Link’s life could had been in danger, or that it had been afflicted by the charges brought against Neah and Tyki.

It wasn’t until that day of the arraignment and the news pointed out that Link was one of the star witnesses in the case. The news broadcasted that Link was the only employee of the Walker household who had tried to protect the young teenager while in captivity after Allen had been kidnapped. The only thing that had eased any of Madarao’s worry was the fact that his friend was in protected custody by the police.

It had saddened Link over the past couple of years when Madarao and he had lost contact. Tokusa’s brother had graduated from college three years after his brother’s death. A couple of years ago Madarao joined the Peace Corps for a short bout. He had explained to Link it had to do with his brother’s death that it still bothered him and he needed to leave the area.

Madarao had never blamed Link for his brother’s death. In fact, they became closer as they helped each other get through those first few dreadful years. In the beginning, the man had spent many nights in Link’s bed with him as he held Link in his arms because the teenager had felt so lost and alone without his brother and couldn’t sleep or eat. The doctors as well as Madarao had been worried about the boy’s health.

He wasn’t just worried about the boy’s lack of sleeping and eating, but his friend had been deeply concerned about the anger and frustration Link had built up inside. Much to Madarao’s relief, Link finally had taken all that pain and hurt and placed it into his fencing and martial arts with all his heart. It was what probably saved the blond from insanity.

Now, Madarao worried if Link was all right and had wanted to call before now to find out how he was doing, but had prevented himself from doing so, many times. At the time, Link never understood why Madarao had run away after five years of the two being such close friends even with his explanation. He had looked up to the man as a big brother and confidant. Needless to say, Link was elated they were back in contact and that Madarao had finally found a boyfriend that he met the last year he was in the Corps. They had talked for hours on the phone and Madarao’s voice soothed him like Tokusa had when he was alive.

Link shared his experience with his friend about the blue butterfly and he agreed whole-heartedly that it had to have been Tokusa. He was also happy for Link that he too had finally found someone like his brother for a boyfriend, though when he congratulated him he choked on the words. Link wondered if Madarao was upset with him though he couldn’t think why he would be, so he felt his friend must have thought about Tokusa at the time.

Madarao wanted to be part of Link’s life again. He said the strangest thing…that he was now ready to have him back in his life. Link didn’t understand what his friend had meant by the statement, but he felt blessed he had his friend back in his life and Alex as a boyfriend—he felt complete. Madarao had agreed to drop in for a short while to see his old friend on Christmas day with his boyfriend. To Link it was the best Christmas present of all.

Where Kanda was concerned, he never left his partner’s side. Whenever Allen was near a window, or an outside door he feared the bastards would show up and snatch Allen away from him. Never did he ever want to go through the agony of not knowing where his lover was or if he was dead or alive. And he sure as hell would never give Tyki the opportunity to marry his partner—Allen was his and his alone. If Tyki every touched his lover again he swore he would kill him.

So for weeks the family suffered with the situation the court had dealt them, but they still had Christmas around the corner and Allen’s eighteenth birthday to celebrate. This year they would not be able to exchange presents unless they knew the giver personally that presented them, like Tiedoll’s friend David or Cross’s friend Rita.

Even to order presents online wasn’t safe. Neah could easily send one of his men in place of the real delivery man and cause havoc that way. The detective had been adamant about the family not leaving the house even escorted. He only allowed Cross to leave for work because Cross could be bullheaded most of the time and the detective gave up the argument. But it didn’t mean the detective was not happy about the situation.

One bit of good news was Alex would spend his holiday time with Link and the family. Alex’s parents were disappointed he would not be home for the holiday season, but most of all they were fearful for their son’s safety staying at the Tiedoll/Cross household. Cross and Tiedoll had spoken with Link’s boyfriend’s parents to put them at ease and to assure them that their family was well guarded. Alex’s parent’s finally rescinded and gave permission for their son to stay for the two weeks he had off even though Alex didn’t need their acceptance.

As for Allen, by this point, he was restless at not being able to go outside. The teenager wanted to go somewhere to eat, or go to a movie with Kanda—alone. Yes, the two of them had their bedroom, but it would be nice if they could do normal things that young people do together. As it was, Kanda had already missed most of his freshman year at college and it didn’t look like he could return anytime soon.

Plus it bothered Allen that his partner had to give up the fun he had with his fencing matches and his friends at college. How the hell did all of this get so out of hand? He felt disheartened about the awful position they were all in and he couldn’t help feel it was his entire fault.

It was a couple days before Allen’s eighteenth birthday. Family members had started to let down their guard a little. Mainly because there were enough police officers that surrounded the house that it was more like Fort Knox’s than a home—no one would be able to get near the house. Therefore no attempts to get at Allen or Link had been made.

With Allen’s eighteenth birthday, Christmas, Link’s old friend, and Alex coming to stay, the three young men were assigned the detail of cleaning the house. While the threesome did that, Tiedoll finished putting the last touches on a couple of paintings that had been scheduled to be delivered that afternoon to his client. But, because of the family’s circumstances the client had agreed to pick up the paintings at Tiedoll’s home.

The police officers were alerted that Tiedoll’s client would arrive today and a quick background check was done on the man. He checked out to be legitimate and no threat so they would allow him inside the house. Noise had agreed to stay on after the arraignment and be the family’s bodyguard, so he would be in the house when the client arrived if any problems arose.

The three finished the last of their housework and flopped down on the sofa exhausted. The doorbell rang, but no one got up off the sofa to see who it was. They had strict orders from the detective not to even answer the door for any reason, so they waited until Noise came into the living room and opened it. A short, pudgy man stepped inside the house. His thick features with wide lips and large green eyes reminded Kanda of a frog.

Tiedoll entered the room with the two paintings and leaned them against the wall. Kanda’s foster father extended his right hand to the man with alabaster skin who reached out his thick, sweaty hand with stubby fingers to Tiedoll and shook the artist’s cool, slender hand.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Ballard, I have your paintings finished as you can see,” Tiedoll greeted and wanted to brush the man’s sweat from his hand against his slacks, but did not want to insult his client in doing so.

“A good afternoon to you too, Mr. Tiedoll, you have a lovely home,” the butterball replied and glance over at the sofa where the three young men sat.

“A handsome bunch of children you have, Mr. Tiedoll,” the man’s green frog eyes glistened with a tad of interest.

“Thank you and they are all spoken for, Mr. Ballard,” Tiedoll quipped at the pudgy man annoyed about the man’s interests in his sons and Link.

“Would you like to look at the paintings before you take them,” Tiedoll inquired to get back to business. They were both wrapped in brown paper, but he would reluctantly open them to show Mr. Ballard if he had to. He just wanted the man out of his house.

“No need, I trust you have done an outstanding job as you always have, Mr. Tiedoll,” he replied and ignored the artist’s sharp response.

“Here’s your check for the paintings. Now, I’ll be on my way and I wish you all a merry Christmas,” Mr. Ballard said cheerfully and gave a slight bow to the boys on the sofa. Kanda cringed inside as the man’s green eyes focused on him in delight which made Kanda’s skin crawl. The man was repulsive.

“You also, Mr. Ballard, a merry Christmas and I hope your sister is happy with the paintings.” Tiedoll opened the door for his client to leave and Noise followed the man outside. The three young men rolled their eyes at each other after the door closed as they all felt the same creepiness about the man.

“I need some water after that,” Allen said and got up off the sofa. “Do either of you want something?”

“I’ll take a bottle of water too, please,” Link requested and Kanda also asked for one.

“Be right back,” Allen grinned and headed to the kitchen.

Allen opened the refrigerator and grabbed the water bottles when a loud crash came from out front. He heard Link and Kanda rush to the front door and opened it to see what had happened. The white-hair teenager looked toward the kitchen doorway automatically when he heard the crash and closed the refrigerator door with his shoulder to go see for himself.

Bottles tumbled to the floor when two arms and hands trapped Allen as they slammed against the steel doors of the fridge which made Allen jump in fear. God help him, because he was staring at the one man he never wanted to ever see again, Tyki. He was dressed camouflaged in a way that no one would have noticed him sneak into the house especially with the crash out front that everyone had scampered to.

 _Fuck, he had used that as a distraction to get into the house, but how? All of the doors were locked from the inside_ , Allen thought quickly. The teenager trembled severely and his knees started to buckle. Tyki grabbed hold of Allen’s firm, muscled biceps and kept the boy from falling; his large hands squeezed them painfully and Allen whimpered.

“I told you, Allen Walker that you _will_ be mine. You _are_ going to marry me, Allen, so my cousin can inherit your share of the estate, plus you can’t testify against your husband,” Tyki threatened Allen with a low ominous chuckle that rolled from his throat. He enjoyed intimating the white-haired teenager.

“And Allen, I’m going along for the ride so I can fuck that tight ass of yours over and over. You’ll be eighteen in a couple of days in plenty of time before you turn twenty,” Tyki growled softly in Allen’s ear. “I’ll be back to get you for our wedding day soon, sweetheart.” Tyki quickly crushed his lips harshly against Allen’s unwilling ones than licked them with his slimy, wet tongue before Allen had time to react and the man was gone.

Allen legs gave out and he crumpled to the floor with his back against the refrigerator and sat dazed. He shook violently and took his t-shirt and rubbed franticly at his lips to get the filthy taste off them as tears streamed down his rosy cheeks. Everything had happened within a couple of minutes, but it was enough time for Tyki to sneak in and threaten the boy then leave.

Kanda and Link came into the kitchen to tell Allen what had happened out front when they found Allen on the floor against the refrigerator with his legs bent up surrounded by his arms and his head down between them to hide his face. The water bottles were scattered across the floor. Kanda rushed to Allen’s side.

“Link, please go get Tiedoll. Moyashi, honey I’m right here, what happened? Are you sick?” Kanda asked worried something serious was physical wrong with his partner. Allen finally lifted his head the tears streaked down his blushed cheeks.

“Kanda, he was here,” Allen choked out. Noise, Tiedoll and Link came to the doorway of the kitchen.

“Honey, who was here?” Kanda asked confused at first who his lover meant.

“Ty…Tyki,” Allen croaked out. Shock hit them all with a loud gasp that resounded in the room.

“Tyki!” Kanda shouted and pulled his partner into his arms.

“Did he hurt you or touch you?” Kanda asked urgently then pulled away from Allen so his eyes could scan his lover’s body for any obvious signs; he needed to know if Moyashi was hurt.

Allen looked into Kanda’s eye and more tears streamed from his eyes as he bawled. “Moyashi?” The teenager nodded his head yes. “I’ll kill the fucking bastard,” Kanda growled a deep guttural anger that rumbled from him.

“Kanda, let’s get Allen up off the floor and into the living room on the sofa so he’s more comfortable,” Kanda’s foster father suggested in a quiet steady voice. He needed to get Allen someplace quiet and comfortable to calm the boy’s nerves.

“Cross is on his way home, Tiedoll,” Link interjected and Tiedoll smiled at the man who thought clearly enough to call his husband.

“Thank you, Link,” he replied and turned his attention back to Allen.

“I’ll brew tea for everyone,” Link added instinctively. Quickly he filled the kettle with water, placed it on the burner and turned it on. Alex was to arrive at any minute and his poor boyfriend would walk into yet another catastrophe that had fallen prey on the family.

The sound of tires screeched to a halt in the driveway, a car door slammed shut and Cross came barreling into the house. The tall red-head stood in the entry and fumed with hostility that emitted from the man’s body and his deranged, blood-shot eyes glanced over at Allen where Kanda held him tightly in his arms.

Allen and Kanda had seen Cross angry enough in the past where he could have caused bodily harm to anyone if he chose to, but never had they seen him look as if he was on the warpath ready to kill someone. It out ranked even Kanda’s anger where Cross’s was more like a grizzly bear ready to tear apart whoever dared to hurt a member of his family—and Allen was now considered his son.

“Allen, are you hurt?” his father bellowed, but tried to taper his outrageous hatred that sizzled within him.

“Just my upper arms hurt where he grabbed me, sir” Allen answered timidly.

“Let me see your arms,” Cross demanded and Allen took off his long-sleeve t-shirt. Allen exposed the brutal black and blue marks from Tyki’s fingers imprinted on his light porcelain skin.

“That bastard,” Kanda and Cross bellowed in unison. The sight of Allen’s marks flared Kanda’s anger further, but Allen placed his hand on his partner’s arm to calm him which simmered the man down a notch.

Tiedoll had gotten up and went to Cross. He also placed his hand on his husband’s arm and Cross dragged his eyes to Tiedoll’s hand. “I’m here for you,” Tiedoll whispered to his lover and some of the crazed glaze started to clear from Cross’s eyes.

“Honey, why don’t you sit down and have some tea Link made. We’ll all let Allen tell us what happened.”

The anger still boiled underneath, but at least Cross’s mind had calmed enough to be able to think coherently. Once he was seated and had a couple sips of the hot tea, Tiedoll explained what happened out front with his client’s car that got smashed into by another vehicle while it was parked at the curb.

It had caused a huge mayhem that distracted all of them and Tiedoll swore he didn’t know Allen was in the kitchen alone. Cross nodded and stayed silent, thank God. Though Cross held the tea-cup so firmly that Tiedoll was nervous his husband’s strong hands would crush it.

“Allen, tell us what happened during the accident out front,” his father demanded and kept a watchful eye on the boy for any signs of acute distress that he should intervene and stop him.

The living room was silent as Allen began to tell them that Tyki had picked the lock and sneaked into the kitchen. How he knew Allen would be in the kitchen he had no idea. He continued on. “He said…he said…”Allen looked at Kanda with fear in his eyes and he couldn’t seem to form the words they were so vile to him.

“Sweetie, I’m right here, you can tell me,” Kanda urged. Cross had watched the interaction between the two. He knew it wasn’t anyone’s fault and that Allen had already started into the kitchen for the water before the accident had even occurred.

“Kanda, I’m ashamed to even repeat what he said to me,” Allen confessed and dropped his head in shame. Kanda placed his fingers under his partner’s chin and tilted it up to look at him.

“You have nothing to be ashamed about, nothing,” Kanda reiterated for emphasis as he looked lovingly into his sad silver eyes. Allen still looked unsure. “It’s all right, Moyashi. We need to know what he said to you, honey.”

“Okay.” Allen took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

“He told me that I was his, just like he had said in the courtroom when he left. Then he said…I was going…that I was going to marry him, so Uncle Neah could inherit my share of the estate and that I wouldn’t be able to testify against him because I would be his husband,” Allen stammered and choked. His heart sickened at the thought if Tyki ever took him away from Kanda again. He didn’t want Kanda to know the rest that Tyki had said or about the ugly kiss.

“That fucker! He’ll never take you away from me, Moyashi. I swear I would kill him before that ever happened,” Kanda seethed.

“Kanda! Calm down,” Cross ordered sharply and for some odd reason Kanda quieted.

“You’re right that Tyki will never marry Allen, because he won’t get near him again, so try to stay calm, son,” Cross added less tersely to Kanda. _I can’t believe this is all over his son’s inheritance_. Cross thought flared angrily. He looked at his son as the teenager squirmed under his stare. _Tyki said more to Allen, the boy always did wear his emotions on his face._

“What else did Tyki tell you, Allen? He did something to you too besides the bruises on your arms,” Cross prompted the teenager gently. Allen was on the verge of tears again. If he had to tell Kanda, his partner would really wig out.

“Moyashi, did he say more to you and what did Tyki do to you,” his partner asked quietly. Kanda held his breath. Allen looked at him with a spark of anger in his silvery eyes. It seemed the only way his partner would deal with the crisis would be through his tears, but when anger lit his lover’s eyes he knew something else bothered his partner.

“Tyki said…” Allen paused and took a deep breath. “Tyki said that he was doing this for the ride…so he could…” Allen shuddered as he inhaled and continued on.

“So he could… fuck my ass over and over.” Kanda gasped, but the glare he got from Cross shut his response down immediately. It was amazing the power Cross had over Kanda that in the past would never have happened. Maybe it was that crazed look in the man’s eyes when he stormed through the door earlier that made him wary.

“Tyki knew I would be eighteen in a couple of days, and commented that there was plenty of time before I turn twenty. Then he told me that he would be back soon to get me for our wedding.” Kanda’s face reddened as he seethed with anger but held that rage inside like a pressure cooker ready to explode.

“What did Tyki do to you Allen?” his father asked and glanced over at Kanda. _Hopefully, Kanda can hold it together a bit longer until Allen tells us._ He knew Tyki did something to Allen he just didn’t know what and Allen was the only one who could tell them, but Cross regretted it the moment the words came out of Allen’s mouth.

“He…” a quick look at his lover, “he crushed his lips to mine then licked them before I had time to react and then he was gone,” Allen told everyone in shame, the dam of tears burst from his already red-swollen eyes at the humiliation and dropped his head.

This sent Kanda into a frenzy that Cross did not bother to stop. Cross’s shocked eyes looked over at Tiedoll who sprang from the sofa and rushed over to Cross and sat on the arm of his chair so he could be close to his husband to comfort him. It sickened Cross to even think that Tyki had kissed his son and then his vile tongue licked him. Too much! He could only fathom what this did to Allen and Kanda inside.

Allen bawled once again and Link immediately moved over to his friend and gathered the boy in his arms. He held him while Kanda angrily paced the floor now having exploded with madness at the thought of that foul man’s hands on his lover, but to kiss him…it ripped at Kanda’s inside knowing that wretched monster violate his partner. Kanda was not angry at Allen but at the thought of what his lover had gone through at that moment.

“Kanda, I’m sorry, I couldn’t push him away. I wanted to vomit from the act, he had _violated_ me. Please Kanda, don’t be angry with me,” his partner pleaded. Allen’s stomach twisted into a huge knot and his chest hurt from the stabbing pain at his lover’s reaction. Allen felt at fault and Kanda hated that.

In his frenzy Kanda hadn’t thought Allen might feel it was his fault that Tyki kissed and licked him nor that Allen might misunderstand his rage as being angry at his lover. ‘Damnit, I need to think about Moyashi right now. I’m too wrapped up in my hatred for the man.’ Kanda plotted down next to Allen and Link released him. Kanda pulled his partner into his arms and buried his face into his lover’s neck. ‘Finally’ Link thought.

“Moyashi, I’m not angry at you, honest honey. It’s the hatred I have for that bastard hurting you that I find unbearable, not you my beloved,” Kanda urgently told his partner. Never would he turn his back on his best friend, his lover and partner because Tyki taunted him with a kiss to his partner.

“I love you, Moyashi with all my heart and I would _never_ turn against you,” Kanda groveled for Allen’s forgiveness.

“I love you too, Kanda. I can’t lose you, it would be unbearable to live knowing you hated me,” Allen cried in his partner’s arm that now shrouded him with love and affection.

“Never would I hate you, you are my very soul, Moyashi.” Kanda’s voice was muffled by their tight embrace.

“Kanda, why don’t you take Allen upstairs to lie down for a while? The detective said he would be here in a couple of hours, or as soon as he finishes what he’s doing,” Cross urged his step-son. Allen would need some time alone with Kanda before he had to answer the detective answers.

“Of course,” his raven-haired son replied.

“Let’s go to our room, Moyashi.” Kanda helped Allen to his feet and wrapped his arm around his waist. Allen leaned against him and his partner guided him up the stairs to their bedroom.

Once in the safety of their bedroom, Kanda steered Allen to their bed. The frazzled teenager sat on the edge while Kanda removed his shoes. He pushed back the covers and had Allen scoot to the middle then kicked off his shoes and joined his partner in bed. They got themselves comfortable. Kanda spooned to Allen’s back, held him tight against his chest and intertwined his fingers with his lover’s.

“Let’s rest, sweetie. I’m right here and I won’t leave you in here alone. I love you and I’m sorry if I hurt you even if it was unintentional,” Kanda whispered as he rubbed his cheek against his lover’s hair.

“I love you too Kanda. I’m the one who misconstrue your reaction. Let’s not think about it again.” Allen confessed and kissed his partner’s fingers in forgiveness then held their hands against his chest.

“Thank you, honey for staying with me. All of this has exhausted me more than I thought,” Allen slurred his words his eyelids were heavy from crying and he slipped into a restful sleep. Kanda kissed the side of his partner’s head and followed him into sleep.

Shortly after Allen and Kanda had retired to their bedroom, Alex arrived. Link was so glad to lay his eyes on his handsome boyfriend that he didn’t take the time to greet him properly and threw his arms around Alex’s neck and the man embraced him tightly.

“Well now, that’s one fabulous way to greet me that I could get use to, Sugar,” Alex teased his boyfriend, but he instantly felt something was wrong. Link’s body was tense in his arms then slowly relaxed in his embrace.

“Sugar, what’s wrong?” Alex asked immediately concerned, his blonde eyebrows drew together.

“Link, why don’t you let the man come into the house with his luggage? I understand your need to be comforted by your man, but it’s safer for you to close the door. Then you can tell Alex what’s happened,” Cross encouraged his house guest.

“Of course,” Link replied and released Alex. Link’s face blushed and stepped back to allow Alex to drop his suitcase inside and shut the door.

Cross walked across the room towards Alex with his hand extended, “It’s nice to see you again, Alex.”

“Likewise, Mr. Marian,” Alex shook the man’s large hand presented to him, but Cross did not immediately let go of his. The tall red-head firmly held Alex’s hand and he leaned in and whispered into his ear.

“I do hope, Alex that you are not taking advantage of Link,” Cross said seriously and Alex swallowed hard.

“No sir, I am not. Rest assured he’s in good hands,” Alex insisted confidently to Cross in an even, steady voice. Cross pulled back and smile at the man. The tall blond was close to Cross’s height and looked the man in the eye. Alex was actually grateful Cross watched out for Link’s well-being; he knew his boyfriend was in safe hands with the man present.

“I’ll be in my study if you need me and Tiedoll’s in his studio until the detectives arrive,” Cross told the two blonds then turned with a smirk and headed down the hallway. At least he knew now that Link was not one of Alex’s momentary intended conquests.

Once Cross’s study door had closed, Alex scooped Link into his arms and planted a passionate kiss on those luscious pink lips he had anticipated kissing when he got here. When they pulled apart Alex asked immediately with worried. “What has happened Link? Are you all right? Where are Allen and Kanda?”

“I’m fine sweetie and Kanda’s resting with Allen in their bedroom. There was an incident today were Tyki got into the house, grabbed Allen and threatened him. Why don’t we go to my bedroom to talk? The detective shouldn’t be here for a couple of hour.”

“Alright,” Alex replied. He released Link and picked up his suitcase and followed his boyfriend upstairs. Once Link’s bedroom door closed, Alex dropped his case and brought Link back into his embrace with another wicked kiss. When they pulled apart Alex demanded, “Spill.”

“Spill?”

“Tell me what happened.” Alex couldn’t help but grin at Link’s lack of knowledge about play on words. The two moved to lie down on the bed with Link in Alex’s arms and Link told his boyfriend what had happened today.

While the two couples were in their bedrooms, Cross rapped on Tiedoll’s studio door. “Come in.” His husband’s sweet voice invited.

Cross opened the door. Tiedoll glanced at the doorway where his handsome husband stood. “Come in, honey,” Tiedoll’s soothing voice offered. The tall red-head walked over to his husband and placed a chasten kiss on his lips, but Tiedoll didn’t ask what was wrong and let Cross speak in his own time.

“Froi, what are we going to do to ensure the safety of our sons? I fear Neah and Tyki are getting bolder in their attempts to steal Allen away from us. I’m sure Allen would kill himself if he was kidnapped and forced to marry Tyki.” Cross paced the floor. He felt worthless in protecting his son.

Tiedoll stopped painting, laid down his brush and looked at his husband. “Cross, honey, let’s sort this out. Let’s start at the beginning, from when all this started up until now. First off, we know that Neah started this mess to get Allen to sign over his half of the inheritance from his adoptive father.

“I believe, Neah first showed up at your house when Allen was in the hospital to leave the piano off then he visited Allen in the hospital,” Tiedoll started their list.

“Well, he first approached me to have dinner with him and told me what he wanted, and then the piano showed up with him reiterating his request. Visiting Allen in the hospital was next,” Cross corrected.

“Okay, but it was on Thanksgiving Day wasn’t it that Neah had talked to Allen about signing the document he had his attorney write-up for our son to sign and release his share of the inheritance?” Tiedoll questioned as they sorted the mess out.

“That’s correct, it was then,” Cross replied as he pondered the question.

“And from there he approached us many times for Allen to cooperate and sign those documents, but we would not allow him to do that, right? Then he threatened us and Allen with some ill-fated action.”

“Yes, then after his last demand, Neah up the ante by shooting me and kidnapping Allen. Allen was taken to Neah’s mansion where his fucking uncle violently abused him, pressuring our son to sign the paperwork to relinquish his share. With Allen’s continuous refusals Neah threw him to Tyki who got to do whatever he wanted and Allen no longer had Neah’s protection.” Cross added on.

“Okay, so by that time, Neah must have been desperate to find a way to secure Allen’s share so he would have access to it with no further delays. Somehow he came up with the concept if Allen married Tyki; Allen’s share would stay in the family, which we don’t even know if it would be a legally binding marriage.

“Cross? Would that mean if Tyki and Allen _were_ married that they both would own Allen’s share of his inheritance together? Maybe Tyki has some sort of agreement with Neah about how the share would be split if he married Allen. Plus, would Tyki be able to drain Allen’s shares because Tyki’s over twenty years old and Allen would only be eighteen, not at the age that the Trust requested? I mean would he be able to legal act as Allen’s custodian until Allen was twenty years old to legally claim possession of his inheritance?” Tiedoll questioned.

“Your questions have merit, Froi. Rita had talked to me about some of legality at our wedding, but I didn’t have time to hear it all on that particular day. I’ll give her a call maybe she would be able to shed some light on those questions. Thanks honey that helped. If you need me I’ll be in my study,” Cross said and kissed his husband on lips before he retired to his office.

When the detectives arrived Cross had been on the phone with Rita for over an hour. His phone conversation with his friend had cleared up the questions he had when the two spoke earlier and she had some interesting answers to Tiedoll’s questions. At least now the red-head knew what options they had.

But having to talk about the two scum’s of the earth with Rita infuriated him. Which only caused Cross’s anger to boil under his skin again and rekindle the rage he had about what Tyki had done to Allen today. Now he had to meet with the detectives who were waiting for him with all this animosity inside.

He causally walked into the living room. The two young couples were already downstairs and talked quietly among themselves on the sofa. Cross walked up to the detectives and his husband to greet them.

“Good evening, detectives,” Cross’s deep voice boomed, the anger very noticeable in his voice. Tiedoll snapped his neck around and gave a quick glance at his husband when he heard his strong, choleric tone of voice. The two couples on the sofa stopped talking and looked at Cross stunned at his harsh greeting to the detectives.

“Cross?” his husband inquired in a firm voice. “What did we talk about when we came home Sunday evening?” Tiedoll’s tone of voice matched the seriousness in his eyes.

Cross got the message loud and clear and reined in his anger. “Sorry gentlemen, I just hung up the phone from a conversation about the dual rogues. They irk me to no end.”

“It’s understandable, Mr. Marian,” the detective countered, “Your family has had another horrific visit from Tyki. You have a right to be angry. We would have been here immediately, but my partner and I were in the middle of another pressing case—our apologies.” He turned to Allen.

“Allen, how are you doing?” he asked. His partner had already gone over to the boy while the detective was talking with Tiedoll and Cross. He had asked him and his friends how they were holding up. Allen found the detective’s partner always very pleasant to him during these awful meeting they had to have.

“I’m doing better, thank you for asking detective,” Allen responded.

“Are you up to re-telling your story?” he asked. This was a part of his job he hated doing. It was obvious the boy was emotional about the ordeal, and who wouldn’t be with that mad man threatening you. Damn the judge and allowing those two criminals to go free.

“Yes, I would like to get this over. It’s not easy to for me to talk about,” Allen said timidly and turned his face into Kanda’s shoulder as if for protection. Both detectives’ hearts went out to the boy even though that was very unprofessional of them, they were only human. They have spent most of their time on this case and Allen had become very special to both men and all they wanted to do was keep these two monsters in jail for good.

The detectives looked at each other. His partner nodded okay and turned to look at Allen, but his boss did not take his eyes off the man. They had been partners for two years and the man has come a long way ever since they first partnered up together and started this case. He had become damn proud of the handsome guy.

His partner pulled out his notebook with a pen and glanced back up to the detective who couldn’t look away quick enough before the man caught him staring and winked at him. Fuck, he had started that flirtatious wink not long after Allen had been kidnapped and damn if it didn’t make his cock twitch every time the man did it. _Get hold of yourself, detective, you have a job to do,_ he scolded himself. He kept his work face in place not showing any signs of his flustered state and started with his questions to Allen.

The white-hair teenager nervously answered. The detective couldn’t help notice that Kanda never took his hand off his boyfriend’s arm, nor had he stopped rubbing his back throughout the interrogation. The Asian had given him a run for his money with all his antics in getting his boyfriend back in the beginning, but as he watched the two together he saw why the raven-haired beauty had fought so hard. They had been in love when this whole mess started, but now it seemed they were more in love than ever, if that was at all possible, as well as totally dedicated to each other.

“Thank you Allen, I know that was difficult for you to repeat. I’m glad you have a strong, caring boyfriend by your side,” the detective said after the boy had finished and gave the couple a smile. _Maybe someday I would find a special someone. Where the hell did that come from? Get your fucking head back to work_.

“He’s my partner now detective,” Kanda announced proud of their relationship.

“Congratulations to the both of you,” he replied his voice sincere and warm.

“Yes, congratulations,” his partner added and glanced over at the detective who caught the man’s brown eyes sparkle in the light.

“Well, we must be going. We’ll be back at the precinct for a couple of hours if you need to contact me or my partner with anything else. Cross I’ve reprimanded my men who were supposed to be guarding your back yard. As we know this could have been worse.

“I’m sending a couple of my security men over tomorrow to install an alarm to the back slider,” the detective concluded. His partner flipped his notebook closed, stood up with Allen and Kanda and shook their hand before he turned to Cross and Tiedoll and shook theirs.

“Detective, couldn’t you two stay to have dinner with us before you go back to work?” Tiedoll asked as he released the partner’s hand. They seemed like family they were at their home so often.

“Thank you, Mr. Tiedoll my partner and I would love to, but we are still on duty. Maybe we could take a rain check on the offer,” he countered. There was nothing more he would love at the moment then to eat a home cooked meal since he hasn’t had one in ages and he wasn’t looking forward to a couple of hours of paperwork even if it was with his partner. Cross walked the two detectives to the door and wished them a good-night.

“I take it dinner’s ready, sweetheart?” he asked after he closed the door and returned to the living room.

“Yes, why don’t we all eat and have dessert in the living room,” Tiedoll suggested and everyone headed for the kitchen.

The meal was quieter than normal this evening. Tiedoll and Cross ask Alex about school and how his parent’s were while Kanda quizzed him on the fencing matches from the last three weekends. Allen asked Alex about Danny and Brian and how they were doing and what their plans were for Christmas and most of all to tell them he missed them. This reminded Allen that he hadn’t heard anything from Lavi or Lenalee about coming home for Christmas. He would have to ask Kanda about that.

The conversation swung around to Tyki and Neah even though they had tried to avoid the subject while they sat at the dinner table. Luckily, it was brought up after they had finished eating. The detective’s questions had stirred Kanda up again about Tyki’s intrusion and touching his precious Moyashi.

“Cross there has to be a way to protect Moyashi from Neah and Tyki. Neah’s never going to give up on the fact he still has a chance to take Moyashi’s inheritance from him,” Kanda voiced his concerns for the hundredth time.

“How do I stop him, dad,” Allen urged not realizing he called Cross dad. Cross looked up at his son. He never thought that word would have such meaning to him until it was utter from Allen—dad. His heart thumped harder and a twinkle came to his eye then it dawned on Allen what he had said.

“It’s true you know, you are my father in every sense of the word,” Allen stammered from the emotions that flooded him. The remaining four stared at Allen stunned by his outburst, but instantaneously smiles broke out on their shining faces.

“Oh course I’m you father, Allen. I’ll do anything possible to stop him,” Cross said unsteadily his emotions rocked inside his gut and he found it difficult to keep his voice steady.

Cross looked from Allen to Kanda. _They have never given up on each other, even with all the hardship they have been put through_. Cross pondered on thoughts that filled his head from Rita’s conversation. Cross looked directly at Kanda. Tiedoll was a little nervous by the intensity of his husband’s stare at his son, but decided to put his trust in him.

“Kanda, come with me to my study,” the red-head demanded as he shoved his chair backwards with the back of his legs and it scraped across the hardwood floor. Kanda stared at Cross.

“Now Kanda!” he ordered sharply at his raven-haired son.

Cross’s terse command made Kanda’s eyes shoot wide open. He got up so quickly his chair tipped over and crashed to the floor. Kanda didn’t even take the time to pick it up, but followed a determined Cross to his study. The Asian hadn’t heard that tone of voice from the man for at least a year and was startled by his gruff tone. Allen was just as puzzled and worried as to what Kanda had suddenly done to have upset his father so much that he shouted at his partner that way **.**

Kanda entered Cross’s study, closed the door behind him and stood near it for a quick exit if needed. After Cross’s display of warpath anger earlier, the young man wasn’t sure what the red-head was capable of tonight. The large man with his half-mask sat down behind his large mahogany desk and narrowed his eye at Kanda.

“Kanda, how much to you love Allen?” Cross asked in a deep, stern demanding voice.

“You should know that question by now, Cross,” Kanda growled insulted, his guard came down when Cross questioned him about his love for Allen. _What the hell is the matter with Cross?_

“How long have you loved him?” Another blunt question that made no sense to Kanda and the man already irritated him by his tone of voice.

“If you must know,” Kanda quipped surly at the man.

“I fell in love with Moyashi not long after we met and it has _never_ faltered, nor has it _ever_ stopped growing. He _is_ my life, my soul mate, and my better half. You should have no _doubts_ as to how I feel about your son, Cross,” Kanda snarled at Allen’s father, irked by the man’s skepticism.

“Of course I know how you feel about my son,” Cross snapped back.

“I’ve had no doubt about that, but I needed to hear it from _you_ , Kanda. Now, how does Allen feel towards _you_?” Cross pressed the young man further, his eyes still focused on Kanda, his voice tough and rigid.

Kanda strode over to Cross, faced the man and slammed both palms of his hands down on Cross’s desk, leaned in and glared at the man. “He _loves_ me as much as I love _him_ and you know that you _bastard_!” Kanda shouted in his face, his sapphire eyes deepen to dark navy blue in his anger.

“Do you _trust_ what Allen says how he feels about you?” Cross continued the harsh interrogation, dismissing Kanda’s outburst.

“ _Of course_ , I believe him, you belligerent asshole! There has _never_ been a doubt in my mind that he hasn’t loved me even when we were apart for months I knew he loved me,” Kanda snarled back, his nostrils flared, and his eyes blazed at the audacity of the man’s line of questioning.

Out in the living room Allen paced the floor while Link, Alex and Tiedoll sat on the couch. They all waited for Kanda to come out. The blustering bellows back and forward between the two men were heard in the living room, but no one could make out the words being said only the intensity of the heated argument between the two. Then a loud bang came from the study and Kanda’s enraged voice was loud enough it made Allen jump and everyone quieted in the room.

The frantic teenager for the life of him had no idea what his partner had done to cause Cross to be so infuriated with him. Allen was also shocked at Kanda’s foster father who remained calm as he sat on the sofa and sipped his tea. His quiet demeanor perplexed Allen and the others about why he was not storming into the study angry with his husband for yelling at his son, but no one questioned Kanda’s foster father about it. They remained silent and Allen resumed his pacing back and forth sure to wear the hardwood floor down where he treaded.

After the last outburst from within Cross’s study, the voices had quieted down and only the murmur of voices could be heard just outside the door, but in the living room they heard none. To Allen it seemed Kanda had been in there for hours though it may have been fifteen to thirty minutes tops.

“Very well Kanda, now that I feel absolutely confident of your feeling for each other, this is what I propose,” Cross said in a calmer voice much to Kanda’s relief and waited for Cross to continue.

“Please take a seat, Kanda,” Cross offered. Kanda first gave the man a questionable look before he seated himself in the leather wingback chair in front of his step-father’s desk. He was uncomfortable as to what Cross was about to say. _He couldn’t possibly ask me to stay away from Moyashi. No, of course not_ , Kanda’s thoughts ran wild and he had to keep from imaging the worst possible nightmare.

“I’m sorry about that Kanda, but I needed to know for certain where the two of you stood in your relationship. Please, try to relax so I may discuss an issue with you,” Cross apologized. _What was he a Dr. Jekyll’ and Mr. Hyde character?_ Kanda questioned.

“Does that mean you are finished yelling at me, Cross?” Kanda inquired to convince himself Cross’s line of questioning was over.

“Yes, as I said sorry about that. May I continue on with our discussion?” Cross asked. His appearance and behavior was back to who Cross was before his crazed outburst. _God what a day of rage_ , Kanda thought.

“Okay, I’ll listen to what you have to say,” Kanda retorted.

“After dinner tonight you asked me the question if there was a way to protect Moyashi from Neah and Tyki. You are correct that Neah’s never going to give up on taking Allen’s inheritance from him. He’s proven that time and time again,” Cross reiterated what Kanda had asked at the dinner table.

“Yes, I did ask that though I’m not sure why the line of questioning you demanded had anything to do with that,” Kanda replied his eyes narrowed on the red-head uncertain how to interpret this meeting.

“We’ll come to that. As you already know, Rita had spoke to me at my wedding before your father and I left,” he started.

“Yes, I asked her about it and she wouldn’t tell me what the two of you had discussed. She told me if you wanted me to know you would tell me yourself,” Kanda replied calming his emotions.

“Correct. I hadn’t taken the time to really think about what she had said until today and this horrible incident with Tyki happened. Your father and I took the time to sort out what has taken place since the beginning of this mess which started back when Allen was in the hospital and his uncle first appeared.”

“Yes, I remember that day quite clearly. Moyashi’s uncle did not like me from the start for obvious reasons I now understand,” Kanda retorted as he remembered that threatening glare he had received from the uncle.

“Right, so today after your father and I had talked, I called Rita to hash-out what she had told me at the wedding and to answer some important questions that your father brought up, especially legitimacy of the conception Neah had.”

“Conception?” Kanda repeated puzzled by what his step-father was getting at.

“Yes. Rita has researched for possible ways to get around Allen inheriting his share when he turned twenty. She looked for loophole in the wording that might allow Allen to receive his inheritance now. That would put Neah out of the picture because even if he killed Allen he would never receive Allen’s share which of course we would never allow to happen, Allen be killed that is. That’s just an example. There would be nothing Neah could do to even fight for Allen’s share.” Cross explained.

“What about Tyki?” Kanda asked.

“A whole other situation to deal with,” Cross sadly replied.

“So, what is this “conception” as you called it,” he asked.

“There is a guaranteed way to get around Allen having to wait until he’s twenty to inherit and that would put a stop to Neah’s unnerving attempts at trying to do so,” Cross carefully weighted his words and took his time to tell Kanda. “And I believe it should be done on Allen’s eighteenth birthday to ensure his safety.”

Cross had Kanda’s full attention now as to how Allen would be able to at least get away from Neah’s grasp. “Well, tell me, what is it we could do?” Kanda asked impatiently.

“Well, Neah had already paved the way, we just didn’t pick up on it but Rita did. And that’s if you were willing to marry Allen, even though he’s not yet twenty, you are,” Cross stated matter-of–factly and stared at his husband’s son for the boys reaction.

Kanda, being twenty years of age, would be allowed, as Allen’s husband, to take control of Allen’s inheritance. Meaning, Neah would have to give Allen his share of the Walker estate left to him by his adoptive father immediately. Allen still would have a say as what to do with his inheritance with Kanda as his spouse, where as Tyki would have shared it with Neah. So, Neah was onto something when he wanted Allen married to Tyki.

The red-head watched Kanda carefully for any sign of greed or negativity, but the boy never flinched or hesitated at the idea. What he saw was Kanda’s face softened and his eyes glittered with sheen of wetness and loved the prospect of Allen being his husband.

“ _You_ would allow me to marry Moyashi? Could you accept me as your son-in-law?” Kanda asked in wonderment. He wanted to make sure he heard Cross correctly.

“Absolutely, Neah is not going to take away anyone from my family and I would welcome you as Allen’s husband,” Cross confirmed, Kanda had no fear of rejection on his step-fathers part.

“Hell, yes I want to marry Moyashi. But I want to do this properly, Cross, so there is no questions as to my intent,” Kanda said seriously.

“Alright, go ahead Kanda,” Cross prompt him.

“Ahem, Mr. Marian, I love and cherish your son, Allen, with all my heart and I would like to ask for your permission for his hand in marriage,” Kanda asked with all the warmth in his heart for his partner. This had been a buried dream of Kanda’s, a dream that he would one day be able to marry Allen, the one and only person who had stolen his heart and kept it.

“Kanda, I give you my permission to marry my son, Allen,” Cross said pleased with himself. Cross came around the desk and extended his hand to Kanda. Kanda grabbed hold and they shook and gave each other a one arm man’s hug. His dream came true, he, Yullen Kanda was going to marry Allen Walker.

“Well, I guess we should go out and let Allen in on the fact he’s engaged. Of course, that’s after you properly ask him to marry you,” Cross winked. “Oh and Kanda, what do you think about Christmas Day for your wedding ceremony?”

“I love the idea and I’m sure Moyashi will agree, but I’ll run it by him. Now I am going out there to ask my man to marry me,” Kanda exclaimed, flushed with excitement. Cross opened the door and they both walked down the hall together to face the family.

Allen rushed to his partner. “Kanda are you alright? What the hell were you yelling at Kanda for?” Allen demanded from his father with a scowl.

“I believe I’ll let Kanda tell you what we discussed, Allen,” Cross said sternly with a straight face. He looked over to Tiedoll whose face beamed and Cross walked over to his husband on the sofa immediately.

“I need to talk with you Moyashi…now,” Kanda demanded and grabbed his partner’s hand and tugged him down the hallway towards the downstairs bathroom. Allen scurried to keep up with his partner.

 _Oh no, not the bathroom again_. _Why not Cross’s study or even Tiedoll’s studio_ , Allen pondered. The bathroom was used for special announcements and Allen was sure this wasn’t one of those, not after all the yelling that took place in Cross’s study.

Kanda opened the bathroom door, slammed it shut and locked it. “What the hell did Cross lecture you about Kanda?” Allen asked but really was afraid to know.

“Plenty, my love,” and Kanda backed Allen against the wall and knelt on one knee. He held his lover’s hand in his as he looked up into his partner’s gorgeous face.

 _Holy shit, this isn’t what I think it is…_ Allen’s heart raced as his thoughts whirled with what Kanda was about to ask him.

“Allen Walker, will you marry me and be my husband?” Kanda asked and his sapphire eyes twinkled like precious gems. Allen gasped in astonishment though he wasn’t sure which took him more by surprise, Kanda asking him to marry him or that Kanda had used his real name when he did. It didn’t matter he wasn’t going to ponder on such a trivial comparison not when he was elated about Kanda’s proposal.

“Yes, yes I’ll marry you, Yullen Kanda,” Allen gushed. His eyes blurred with tears of happiness.

Kanda stood up and Allen threw himself into his lover’s arm and Kanda wrapped his around Allen’s slim waist, their kiss deep and passionate. They would be together forever, just as they wanted and even better than being partners—Allen would be legally his. Tyki could never have his Moyashi, ever.

Allen pulled back and asked, “When do you want to get married?” By the sudden proposal Allen figured it would be sooner than later.

“What about on your birthday, but at midnight on Christmas Eve, immediately after you turn eighteen,” he replied.

“What a perfect time, but I do have one request about our ceremony…”

“Of course, anything you want, anything,” Kanda burst, his excitement interrupted what Allen was about to ask. He would move a mountain for his beloved he loved him that much.

“Kanda, it has been _very_ romantic when you asked me to be your boyfriend, then your partner and even to propose to me in here, but I draw the line at being married in this bathroom,” Allen teased his lover and they both broke out in laughter at the very idea.

“Let’s go out and tell everyone. Though I already suspect my foster father knows,” Kanda urged excitedly and extended his hand to his now fiancé. Allen placed his hand in Kanda’s with a smile and followed _his_ fiancé out of the bathroom.

When the young couple entered the living room all eyes turned to them. Cross had his arm on the back of the sofa with Tiedoll nestled comfortably into his father’s side while Link sat on the loveseat, cozy with Alex’s arm around him as they drank tea and their heads came together in secret whispers.

Their friends had a worried look in their eyes when they first looked over at the couple when they entered the room, but the joy that brightened their two faces was evidence that it was good news not bad that was discussed in the bathroom. The unmistakable radiance of happiness glowed from them.

“Well?” Cross prompted.

The couple looked at each other and Kanda made the announcement, “I’ve asked Moyashi to marry me and he said yes.”

Cross and Tiedoll were off the sofa in a split second with handshakes, hugs, and kisses while Alex and Link took a moment for it to register what Kanda just told them. They were on their feet the second it sank in that their friends were engaged and joined in with the congratulations.

Link could not have been happier to hear the wonderful news and it brought tears to his eyes when the thought of Tokusa proposal came to mind. These two were more than ready for the huge commitment of marriage and he only had thoughts of happiness for the young couple. Alex glanced over at Link and saw his boyfriend’s tears of joy for his friends and his heart warmed at the sight.

“Have you set a date?” Alex asked.

The elated couple looked over at Cross and Tiedoll and said, “We were thinking at midnight on Christmas Eve right after I turn eighteen.” Allen looked hopeful at his father for any refusal about the date, but Cross nodded his head yes with a wide grin on his face.

“That’s a perfect time for you to marry my son, Allen,” Tiedoll exclaimed in delight.

“We’ll have to do some planning, but we can pull it off,” Tiedoll assured his future son-in-law. “Now why don’t you both have a seat and have tea and dessert with us and we’ll start planning now.”

After a dangerous afternoon with Tyki’s invasion, they all had something happy to celebrate tonight. The detective called to reassure Cross that his men were in place and on their toes for any more malicious acts from Tyki. He would stop by in a couple days to check in unless something else came up. Cross informed the good detective that he had contacted their attorney to fill him in as to what had happened and his attorney had put a petition into the courts for Tyki’s bail to be revoked and placed back in jail. Then he shared his happy news about his son’s engagement.

As the night wore on, Cross and Tiedoll said their good nights to their son’s, Link and Alex then went to bed. The two young couples stayed up for a while longer. Kanda explained what Cross had told him in his study and could now chuckle about the yelling match he and Cross had. Allen felt warmed inside at the fact his father had watched out for him emotionally which was unnecessary in Kanda’s case and he didn’t like what Kanda had to endure for him to receive it.

“I can’t believe none of us even thought about the idea of you marrying Allen and to think Neah had shoved it right in our faces too,” Alex exclaimed when he listened to Kanda’s explanation.

“Sometimes when you are too close to the situation it’s harder to step back and see the whole picture. Even if it’s something as simple as what’s right in front of us. Plus, we were all distracted trying to keep from being hurt or killed by Allen’s Uncle and cousin,” Link offered as a possible explanation.

“Sugar, you are so perceptive,” Alex flattered his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. Link blushed at the comment.

“That’s an excellent way to look at it. We were too close to see what was right in front of us,” Allen piped up in agreement with his friend. “Well, as long as Kanda’s marrying me for who I am and not my money,” Allen chuckled and everyone laughed.  

“Well, I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’ve had enough excitement for one day. Moyashi, I’m ready for bed, are you coming with me?” Kanda asked with a wicked, mischievous grin on his face and lust danced in his dark blue eyes. Allen gave his fiancé the sexiest smile he could muster and Kanda pulled him into his arms.

“I’m ready if you are, partner,” Allen’s soft sensual voice replied and Kanda couldn’t help but taste his lover’s delectable lips as his hands roamed up under his shirt and pinch a taut nipple then rubbed it. Allen’s moan was like a purr in his throat.

“Ah Kanda, I think you two should head directly to your bedroom. I’m into porn, but not when it’s my friends,” Alex chuckled.

“On it, Alex,” Kanda said not looking away from his fiancé and took Allen’s hand. The enraptured couple ascended the stairs to their bedroom.

Once they were gone Alex turned to Link. “I’d like to talk, Link. Would you prefer here or in bed,” he offered his boyfriend the choice.

“If we are going to talk about my personal life, let’s go upstairs in bed where it would be private,” he replied, “and more comfortable,” Link added.

Link knew he needed to explain to Alex about the other night on the phone and he had this huge pit in his stomach. One that he feared he would fall into and lose Alex forever. He stood and took Alex’s hand and led them to the stairway and climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

Once the door closed, Link walked to his bed and turned down the bedding…he was nervous. He felt Alex close behind him and his boyfriend’s warm inviting arms wrapped tightly around his slim waist. Alex inhaled deeply and Link’s scent of sandalwood and musk invaded his nostrils…damn, his lover’s fragrance was intoxicating.

Link’s lover pulled him back against his chest and licked his neck placing kisses all the way up to his ear. His warm wet tongue swirled around the shell of his lover’s ear and then inside, one of Link’s most sensitive spots. Alex’s breathe ghosted on the wetness on his ear and sent shivers down his spine and buckled his knees.

His lover tightened his embrace and held him upright as his stiff cock pressed against his crease and with what strength Link had, pressed back against his lover’s rock-hard evidence. He reached his arms behind him, his hands on Alex’s butt cheeks and kneaded them before he pulled his lover closer—a low moan elicited from them at the pure bliss of the erotic touch of one another through their clothes as they rocked back and forth in a thrust motion.

It wasn’t long before clothes where discarded and dropped to the floor and hot skin slid across hot skin and fiery kisses where planted on lips and bodies. Pre-cum leaked onto their blazing flesh which made a delicious lubricate that provided a smooth, slippery surface for their enlarged members to glide against each other in an erotic friction of rapture.

The mixed sensations of their kisses, their necks licked and nipped, and their firm caresses carried both of them over the edge of ecstasy and into the paradise of the abyss. Hot ropes of semen spurted between them as they soaked up the beatitude of their orgasms. Then Alex collapsed on Link’s strong, firm body beneath him and they both relished in the feeling what seem like forever.

Alex was the first to move and grabbed the tissue box from the nightstand and groaned at having to slide off his lover’s body. He pulled out tissues and cleaned up their combined come on Link’s stomach and cock before he pulled out the last of the tissues to wipe the come off himself.

“Sugar, we’re out of tissue. Have you emptied an entire box of five hundred tissues from our phone sex or the tears I know you have shed,” Alex half-teased and half-serious.

The wads were thrown to the floor and Alex put his arm under his lover’s neck and they cuddled into one another. “Both, sweetheart,” Link replied quietly.

“There was something you wanted to talk about when I was driving back to school, but you wanted to tell me in person. Would you tell me about what had you so upset, honey?” Alex asked. Link inhaled and let out a heavy sigh.

“Yes, if you are up to it. It’s about my best friend, who was my boyfriend, my lover, and then my fiancé when I was in high school,” Link started his voice quavered.

“It’s okay, Sugar, talk to me, I want to know so I can always be here for you,” Alex replied softly gently encouraging his lover.

Through heartache and tears Link told Alex about his relationship with Tokusa and the tragic ending of his lover’s life. He told Alex that he had loved Tokusa deeply and that no other man had ever came close to what he had felt for his best friend.

Link talked about his relationship with his lover’s older brother and how Madarao had been there for him though the anger and loss he had felt along with pouring himself into his fencing and martial arts to absorb his frustration of never being able to see or hold his lover again. Link choked on his tears, but Alex held him firmly in his arms soothing him through his tale until he had finished and was emotional spent.

“Madarao called me the night of the arraignment. I hadn’t heard from him in years.” Link told Alex about the lost of contact with Madarao and that he and his boyfriend would stop by on Christmas before they headed home. Alex was happy for Link that he would be back in contact with his friend.

There was silence for a while and Alex thought Link might have fallen asleep, but Link stirred in his arms and felt his lover’s warm lips on his and the rapid beating of his heart. Whatever mysterious spark had ignited in Alex on Halloween night for this man, who made his blood run hot, had even felt like he had captured his heart—only Link held the key to it—no other man ever would. _Fuck, I love this man. How could anyone fall in love so quickly? But, did Link have any room in his heart to love me back?_ Alex pondered on this when their lips pulled apart. _Maybe I should just ask him._

“Link…”

“Please Alex, don’t say anything right now. I need to tell you something else first, before you talk.” Link was sure what he had told Alex was too much for him and the man of his dreams would end their relationship, but he needed to tell him one more thing before Alex dumped him.

“Alex…I know I said Tokusa and I shared a very deep love which we did. And that there had been no other man who ever came close to what I had felt for him. But you need to know this before you end our relationship that you are the only man who has ever been Tokusa’s equal,” Link bled his heart out to Alex.

“No Sugar, you have it wrong. I don’t want to end our relationship, but my fear is…do _you_ have a place in your heart for me?” Alex asked huskily.

Link let out the air he hadn’t realized he was holding. The man’s first kiss was Link’s undoing and he had been lost to Alex ever since Halloween night. Now this wonderful man in his life asked him if he had a place in his heart for him.

“Yes I do, Alex. Tokusa’s given me his blessing to move on, that it’s okay to let go of him, he loved me that much. I know that sounds crazy, but he did. This seems too early in our relationship to have these feelings for you, but…” Link had to pause a moment and look into his lover’s bewitching navy-blue eyes.

“Alex…I love you.” Alex’s mouth dropped open at his lover’s confession than relief showed on his face.

“Link, sugar…I too have fallen in love with you and you’re right, maybe it sounds crazy and maybe it’s too early in our relationship, but honestly honey, I have never felt this way about any other man. The moment I met you Link, there was something that drew me towards you, but it was when I kissed you in the kitchen on Halloween night I knew you were the one I was destined to be with. So, to me, it’s not too early to tell you I love you because I do,” Alex pulled Link to him and kissed him passionately. Fuck, what better Christmas gift could he receive from Link then the fact that Link loved him.

They came up for breath. “And I thought today couldn’t have any more surprises than what was presented to us, but now I am ending this crazy day knowing you love me,” Link said happily. Alex enfolded him once again into the fires of love and passion, and the sounds of making love filled the air.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	83. Sparkling White Angel

* * *

The days flew by and Christmas Eve was upon them. Kanda and Allen woke to the day still wrapped in each other’s arms exhausted after an erotic night of lovemaking. Allen’s wanton body had wickedly seduced his lover into lewd acts of unthinkable positions that filled their wildest fantasies.

Since their engagement, everything in their lives took on a deeper meaning. They did not take the commitment of marriage lightly, but understood what a serious vow they were about to devote. To affirm their love, last night they had bared their souls to each other, embraced each other for who they were, and accepted each other with no doubts or regrets in their hearts.

They had refused to taint the pure love they shared—a love that had been tested. As difficult as it had been for them to come forth truthfully and not lie to one another about feelings, or what had happened to them during their time of separation, it proved the strength of their relationship and how tightly they were bound together. Now tonight they would pledge their love in front of their family and friends.

The family has prepared appetizers, food, and beverages for the merriment before and after tonight’s ceremony. It would be like their parent’s wedding but on a much smaller scale. The wedding was the most important part of the celebration, but Allen’s eighteenth birthday was also significant and would not be overlooked.  

Tiedoll had been decorating for the wondrous affair with his many elegant Christmas decorations. His talents displayed around the living room. The focal point was the fireplace where he had adorned it with garland interlaced with strings of white twinkling lights. Different sizes and heights of red candles sat on white-washed wooden pedestals nestled in-between the green fir where delicate white and silver glass ornaments caught the flicker of the candlelight. It was romantic and where Allen and Kanda would say their vows.

Sprays of hemlock, holly branches and twigs of berries with white strings of lights were arranged in the window boxes and complimented the cozy interior decorations. Even the stairway, where Allen was to walk down had garland entwined with white strings of lights that wrapped around the railing and a simply red sparkling bow placed on the newel post at the bottom.

The only thing missing was a beautiful fir Christmas tree with multi-colored lights and ornaments. The firs for the window boxes were gathered by Tiedoll from the wooded area on their properties border, of course with two hefty bodyguards beside him. Tiedoll also had graciously accepted the strings of fresh garland for the fireplace and stair railing offered by his friends David and boyfriend, but Tiedoll would not burden anyone with a request for a tree, but would accept one if it was offered to them.

Their household was still under lockdown; no one in the household was allowed to leave the premises without authorization, nor was anyone allowed to enter without permission and a background check. The detectives even clamp down on Cross finally. The patriarch of the family was no longer permitted to go back to work and the man ended up having to work once again from home. So this year they would not be going out to pick up a Christmas tree which had been a family tradition that Kanda and his father had done every year. This year Tiedoll had hoped it would include his new family.

Though Cross knew the detectives were only trying to keep them safe, the red-head felt it would be worth a call to the detective and ask if they could at least be allowed out so Allen and Kanda could pick out wedding bands.

“Yes, Mr. Marian…I understand this is an important event for the boy’s,” the detective said into his phone after he had listened to a lengthy explanation from Cross and rolled his eyes at his partner.

He and his partner had been at the precinct since early that morning and he was already tired. The two men had taken their suit coats and white shirts off so they would be fresh when the captain came—they had worked in their white t-shirts. It was required that they look professional every day, but today being Christmas Eve the captain had be adamant about the dress code.

Cross evidently was giving the detective the third degree on the phone and his partner couldn’t help but smirked at him. The detective shot him a scowl. Cross was not an easy man to talk to when he has something on his mind and more so if he wanted something to happen and happen now. So, the detective listened to the red-head’s demands while his eyes were focused on his partner.

The detective’s partner leaned back in his swivel chair, stretched and placed his hands behind his head. Again he smirked back enjoying his partner’s discomfort. With his arms lifted that way the front of his t-shirt hitched up and exposed a perfect set of six pack abs with well defined muscles and a certain rise to the front of his partner’s pants he hadn’t noticed earlier.

The detective’s partner had noticed the way the detective looked at him with hidden lust in his eyes as he scanned the package in front of his pants—it was those looks that had caused the bulge in the first place. The partner would have loved to run his hand over the bulge to entice his boss, but he didn’t want to push what had been changing in their friendship. Instead he brought his hands down and pulled his t-shirt down over his striking abs.

He detective blinked and collected himself quickly, hoping his partner hadn’t notice the lust he felt. _What the hell? Why is he distracting me more and more?_ The detective thought. _Sweet Jesus he has a toned body_.

“Okay, Mr. Marian, but my partner and I are going with you and two other police officers,” he gave in, he really did want the boy’s to have their wedding bands, it was a special occasion. He ended his call exasperated.

The detective would allow this outing for Kanda and Allen’s sake to pick out wedding bands, but he and his partner were going to be with them along with two other police officers. Cross and Tiedoll were welcomed also, but had told Cross that everyone was to stay close together in the store. The last thing he needed was to lose three witnesses before the trial began.

“Gave in, huh? I’m glad you’re allowing this, you have a soft heart, detective. Now should we discuss our plan for this little outing,” his partner asked with a smile.

The two detectives discussed the complications that could arise with this little venture. While they were talking about the outing, they started to put their shirts and ties back on as they got ready for their workday.

Unconsciously, the detective’s partner stood in front of him chatting away and fixed his boss’s tie, and then the detective helped his partner with his suit coat. It dawned on the detective a few seconds later that it had been a natural response in helping his friend with his coat. It wasn’t the first time they had helped each other dress over the last couple of years; it’s just seemed different this time.

When Cross got off the phone he informed Tiedoll of the permission the detective gave them and went to tell Kanda and Allen. He knocked on their bedroom door. “Are you two decent?” Cross asked.

“Yes, come in Cross,” Kanda hollered from the closet. Allen and he had been digging out their formal wear from the Valentine’s dance last February. Cross opened the door and walked in.

“I have some good news. The detective has agreed to take us to the jewelry store to pick out wedding bands for both of you,” Cross informed his son’s and glanced at the clothes on the bed. He wondered if Allen’s dress clothes even fit now, he’d grow so much.

“You’re kidding!” Allen shouted from inside the closet and came out with a huge grin.

“I can’t believe he would allow us to do this,” Kanda commented, also happy that they would be able to pick out their wedding bands.

“Good, get ready they’re on the way over here,” Cross chuckled at the surprised happy faces in front of him. _At least we’ll have some joy today with getting out of the house for a while,_ Cross thought. He was glad he called the detective just to see his son’s reaction.

Tiedoll hollered up the stairs. “The detectives are here, Cross. Are the boys ready?”

“We’re on our way,” he hollered back and headed for the door with the two boys on his heels.

When they made it to the bottom of the stairs, Kanda went up to the detective and reach out his hand. The detective took it and shook hands. “Thank you, detective, this means a lot to Moyashi and me.”

The detective was taken aback by Kanda’s gesture and sincerity. “It’s no problem, Kanda and by the way congratulations on your engagement.”

Allen took the more direct approach and hugged the man within an inch of his life. “Yes, thank you detective I’m so glad you agreed to take us out. Too bad we couldn’t pick up the Christmas tree on the way back,” Allen added only because it had been on his mind.

“Allen, don’t push things, we’re lucky the detectives agreed to this. We are all still in serious danger don’t forget,” his father scolded his son.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Allen apologized to his father.

“Detective, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to imply to do something else,” Allen remorsefully apologized for his words that had blurted out. Kanda placed his arm around his fiancé’s waist and kissed the side of his head.

“It’s alright, my Moyashi. I know what you meant. It’s okay to think about it, just not out loud at this time, okay sweetheart,” Kanda whispered to his partner then Allen turned into him to be held.

“Thank you, Kanda. You always make me feel better after I say something dumb like that.”

“Ahem, maybe we should all get going. I had hoped to make this trip as short as possible. I don’t mean to rush you two, I just want to keep all of you safe,” the detective commented.

They all left the house and headed to a van that waited for them. It had bullet proof glass and grates over the windows which alerted Allen to the real seriousness of their situation. The four of them got into the van while the detectives got into their own car. The officer that sat in the passenger’s seat had a load rifle in his hands and another officer had one in a stand next to the driver’s seat. This was damn serious stuff and it made Allen nervous. Maybe they shouldn’t have left the house.

But they all made it safely to the jewelry store and once inside it took away some of Allen’s apprehension. The two detectives came into the store with them and the two officers stood outside on guard. The four of them browsed the jewelry cases until Kanda pointed out one he liked.

“Look Moyashi, what do you think about that one?” Kanda asked his fiancé. Allen moved closer to Kanda to check it out. Cross and Tiedoll were looking at a display one over to their right.

“Yes, Kanda, let’s look at it up close.”

“Excuse me, sir. Could we look at that band closer?” Kanda asked the clerk as he pointed the best he could to the wedding band of choice. The clerk came over and unlocked and opened the glass display and pulled out the velvet holder.

“An excellent choice, sir, this one is brand new to our collection. This is a state-of-the-art handcrafted highly polished wedding band for men. It can be bought both in 14K yellow gold or white gold, you can see the rich glow of the polished gold as the light hits it. Though plain on the outside, the interior rim is paved with heart-shaped J-back.

“Allow me to show you this one,” the clerk offered. Cross and Tiedoll stood in back of the two boys and looked on to see what gem the clerk pulled out.

“This one is more expensive. It’s the same exact ring, but it features a dramatic eternity setting of brilliant diamonds on either sides of the plain polished band. It’s an eternity ring because the diamonds are in a continuous circle. There are ninety-two tiny high quality diamonds approximately a carat total weight of 0.46 carats.

“It’s beautiful but too expense,” Kanda replied to the clerk.

“What about the plain band there?” Kanda asked where Allen pointed.

“Ah, yes our most popular selling band,” the clerk exclaimed as he pulled it out. “This is also a highly polished 14K yellow gold band. If you turn it sideways you can see it’s a domed ring not a flat surface as the other one I just showed you. This one is without the imprinted hearts, so you would be able to have an inscription put inside,” the clerk added as he put away the very expensive flat surface bands.

“Could we try this band on?” Kanda asked.

“Both of you want to try it on? Which one of you is getting married?” he asked curiously.

“We both are,” Allen said as the clerk brought out an assortment of sizes.

“This size should fit you and sir, try this size for you,” he said to Allen and Kanda.

They were the perfect size and they looked elegant on the two boy’s hands, not flashy, not too wide but perfect and it showed in both their eyes when they looked at each other—this was the one. Cross and Tiedoll stayed silent as the two boys tried on the rings. The detectives were just as interested at looking at the beautiful rings and they both loved the one they had on.

Allen turned to Cross and asked him what he thought and he smiled at his son, “It looks beautiful on your hand, Allen as it does on Kanda’s hand. It also looks good with your matching beaded bracelets.” Allen and Kanda looked at Tiedoll for his thoughts.

“Perfect,” Kanda’s foster father said.

“So, are those the two rings you would like?” Cross asked.

Kanda and Allen looked at one another with a gleam in their eyes that it was a definite yes. “Yes sir, this is the one for us,” Allen said without looking away from Kanda.

“If you two want it inscribed it will have to be done later. Sir, the boy’s will take the two rings and we’ll be back later to have them inscribed,” Cross’s demanding voice informed the clerk.

“Very good, sir,” the happy clerk said. He brought out two beautiful mahogany ring boxes and placed them inside and wrote up a sales slip.

“How will you be paying for this, sir?” Kanda and Allen paused, stunned that they hadn’t considered how they were going to pay for these.

“I’ll be paying by credit card,” Cross stated and handed over his card to the clerk and the clerk ran it through. The couple looked relieved about Cross stepping in which didn’t go unnoticed by the detectives.

“When are the weddings?” he asked politely.

“Tonight,” Cross replied as the man handed the slip for Cross to sign.

“Will this be a double wedding?” The clerk’s happy face asked the two boys. Cross handed the signed slipped back and took the bag with the rings and sales slip.

“No sir, there’s only one wedding tonight. My partner and I are getting married,” Kanda replied as he put his arm around Allen’s shoulders and brushed his lips with a kiss.

“Oh, ah, congratulations to the both of you,” the clerk said as his face turned red.

“Okay, you guys, let’s get back to the house,” the detective told the foursome. As Kanda walked by to go out the door the detective whispered to him, “Kanda, excellent choice on the rings, I would have chose that one myself.”

Kanda winked at the detective, “Thanks, it looks like you maybe in the market to buy one of these gems too someday. The way your partner looks at you, I’d say he’s hot for you.” Kanda lightly jab the detective in the ribs at the astonished look on his face.

“Come on, we need to get going,” Kanda teased.

The family was safely loaded into the van and the two detectives got in their car and followed them back to the house. His partner spoke, “What did Kanda say to you that got you so flustered?”

“Nothing important,” he quipped.

“Okay, so which ring did you like? I loved the one they chose, less flashy then the other one, suits the two of them.”

“Yeah, I would have chosen that one too, now let’s get these guys home and finish up our work so we can get out early,” the detective replied.

“Why? Do you have somewhere special to be tonight? It’s Christmas Eve and we usually have our holiday drink together, are we still on or is there some hot blond at home waiting for you,” his partner asked curious if the detective had someone he wasn’t aware of.

“Fuck you, and no, I don’t have a hot blond at home, just my dick in my hand to jerk off for the evening and yeah, we’re still on for our annually Christmas Eve drink, dickhead,” the detective growled. Tonight of all nights he didn’t want to miss the chance to be in the company of his handsome, partner which for once didn’t entail work.

His partner thought the man sounded pretty sexy when he growl like that. He was going to be alone again this Christmas Eve too. It has been lonely without anyone in his life. He had been thankful not to have gotten into another relationship since his last fucked up one, but it’s been years and he was past that now and would like to have someone special in his life. Hopefully that someone special would be his partner as he has been looking at the man differently in the last few months.

They arrived at Tiedoll’s and Cross’s home and made sure the family was securely inside before they left. “You know, I felt pretty bad for Allen when he mentioned the Christmas tree to us. I know he’s eighteen tomorrow but damn the family should have been able to have a Christmas tree,” the detective’s partner brought up feeling bad for the kid.

“Do you have a Christmas tree?” the detective asked.

“No, I haven’t bothered with one for years, not since I left my…never mind,” his partner started before he cut himself off in mid-sentence. Shit his partner didn’t need to know about his past failed relationship and the detective didn’t press the man to continue.

“Let’s go get this paperwork done and go out for more than one drink,” the detective offered. They had never talked about their past and he could sense his partner didn’t want to bother him with whatever it was that had happened to him. They continued on to the precinct in silence, each in their own thoughts.

Tiedoll had the roast in the oven for an early dinner and the other preparations finished. He went upstairs to the boy’s bedroom and saw the clothes they had laid out on the bed. Allen’s suit pants looked like they would be too short for the teenager as he had grown taller since the dance he had wore them to. The suit coat also seemed it would be too small for the boy’s arms were longer.

Kanda had grown some too, but his suit appeared as if it still fit. “What are you looking at, Tiedoll,” his son asked when he came into the room and saw his foster father holding Allen’s suit pants.

“Oh, hi Kanda, I was checking Allen’s clothes. Has he tried them on, they look too small for him. He’s grown taller and both his pants and suit coat don’t look as if they would fit him. Does your suit still fit you?” Tiedoll asked his son while his thoughts wondered what he could do to fix this dilemma.

“Yeah, they are too small for him which has made us both nervous what he could wear tonight. He has gotten taller, but still isn’t as tall as me,” Kanda grinned.

“Allen went down to the basement to look through some boxes to see if he had anything else packed away he could wear. My suit still fits me perfectly. Thank goodness, I know your clothes wouldn’t fit me, they would be too small and Cross’s would be too big,” Kanda mentioned to Tiedoll. Tiedoll had a possible idea.

“Kanda, would you get Allen and send him to my bedroom? I may have something that would fit him,” Tiedoll asked of his son.

“Sure, that’s a great idea; I’ll send him right up.” Kanda was grateful to his foster’s father who always seem to make something appear out of nowhere. Kanda stopped before he headed out the door and turned to foster father and hugged him.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

“You are more than welcomed, son.” Kanda released his foster father and sprinted out of the bedroom to the stairway to go find Allen. Tiedoll grinned to himself, his son made him feel so special.

Tiedoll went into his bedroom’s closet and search through his suits. Allen would be close to his size with a little alteration. He stood staring into the closet when he noticed he hadn’t taken the tuxedos back since their wedding—there hadn’t been enough time since they came home from their honeymoon and then the problem with the hearing he hadn’t been able to return it.

As promised, Allen appeared in the doorway with Kanda and a hopeful look on his face. “Honey, why don’t you wait downstairs so I can have Allen try on some suits to see which would fit him the best,” Tiedoll suggested to his son. If his tux fit Allen or could be altered to fit him then he didn’t want Kanda to see the “bride’s” outfit until tonight.

“Okay, see you later, sweetheart,” Kanda said to Allen and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m going to press my suit for tonight.”

“Oh, Kanda would you mind bringing up my sewing kit before you do that? I may need it. It’s in my studio,” he asked his son.

“Oh course, be right back,” Kanda replied. He left and closed the door behind him.

“Thank you, Tiedoll. I was worried what I would be able to wear tonight.”

“You should have come to me the moment you knew your suit didn’t fit,” Tiedoll gently lectured his youngest son.

“I was going to, but we went out for our wedding bands and didn’t think of it until a half-hour ago,” he said in defense for himself. A light tap sounded at the door.

“Come in,” Tiedoll called out. Kanda opened the door with the sewing kit in his hands. “Thank you son.” Kanda gave Allen a wink and closed the door.

“Okay Allen, I’m anxious for you to try on the tux I wore for your father’s and my wedding. I think it would fit with a few adjustments. It would go beautifully with Kanda’s suit and he could wear Cross’s vest even if it’s a tad too big,” Tiedoll suggested and pulled the covered tux out of the closet. Allen was excited. The rental place had actually sent a size smaller than Tiedoll was by mistake, but the tux had fit Tiedoll beautifully for the wedding.

Allen stripped out of his jeans and pulled on the pants. Not bad, luckily Tiedoll had gotten the slender legs that looked good on his legs and with a few stitches to the waist band it should fit perfectly. The pant legs would be a perfect length with his dress boots which had a little taller heel then his dress shoes, but they could try both.

The vest fit fine, just a tad big, but nothing that noticeable and Tiedoll would be able to adjust that to fit better too. The suit coat was the most important. The jacket was a short style to begin with and it had been snug on Tiedoll, so when Allen tried it on with a shirt and the vest he filled the coat out beautifully. No one would know it was a size larger then he would wear, mainly due to the shorter length—the jacket would work.

For the next couple of hours, Allen and Tiedoll were held up in the bedroom not allowing anyone to come in, not even Cross as the alterations were made. No one but Allen and Tiedoll would know which suit Allen was going to wear tonight and he would look amazing with Kanda, the two would complement each other. Allen was relieved and hugged Tiedoll with tears that slowly ran down his cheeks he was so gratefully for his step-father’s help.

Now everything was perfect for Allen and he was fine about not having a tree this year; he had everything else he could possibly want. Of course, it would be extra special if Lavi and Lenalee showed up, but neither Allen nor Kanda had heard from them, yet. Kanda and Allen had decided to have Link and Alex as their witnesses and they both were thrilled.

Tiedoll went downstairs and finished getting the evening meal ready. Alex and Link had set the dining room table and dressed it up for the festive occasion. Cross would bring up the food Tiedoll had prepared for later and he only had the eggnog to fix. Cross had out the glasses and wine for later and Noise had brought in whatever extra’s he felt the family might need for the night.

The guys were on the sofa watching the ending of “A Christmas Carol” from the 1930’s. It was one of Allen’s favorite Christmas movies. The doorbell rang and Noise came out of the kitchen and answered it. Much to the delight and surprise to the family, the detective and his partner brought in a fir Christmas tree for them to decorate—but really it was mostly for Allen.

Cross came out of his study to see what the ruckus was about when he eyed the tree and he and Tiedoll thanked the detectives profusely. Allen came over and hugged both of the detectives beaming with joy the two hadn’t seen very often until today. The detective leaned down to Allen’s ear and whisper, “My partner and I chipped in and bought it for you, Allen, Merry Christmas,” he said and his partner leaned down and whispered, “and happy birthday, kid.”

Allen couldn’t stop grinning. “You two are the best and you would make a great couple too.” Allen added, the little vixen matchmaker he had become.

Tiedoll politely interrupted Allen and asked the two detectives if they could stay for dinner to repay their kindness. “Please stay and eat with us, unless you both have wives waiting for you at home,” Tiedoll offered. He had never given it a thought if the two detectives had family. “You are also invited to stay for Allen and Kanda’s wedding vows too.”

Cornered like mice, the two detectives looked at each other; a slight pinkish color flushed their faces. “No, Mr. Tiedoll, we don’t have wives or families at home. I live alone as does my partner,” he was quick to reply. His partner nodded in agreement.

 _Yeah detective, I live alone, but it was something I had hoped to rectify in the future_ , his partner thought as he glanced over at the handsome detective who looked right back at his partner with a look like a deer caught in headlights. _Damn this man was sexy when he’s caught off guard_.

The two had some sort of non-verbal communication between themselves as they considered the offer to stay. A certain look showed in their eyes and by some miracle the decision was made.

“We’d love to stay for dinner, Mr. Tiedoll, thank you,” the detective accepted the invitation. _What would be the harm? My partner and I were going out for our annual Christmas Eve drink and then home after we dropped the tree off anyway. It would be nice to enjoy a little Christmas cheer with others than go home to my lonely condo with no tree or significant other_ , the detective thought.

“Great! Please, go into the living room and relax. Cross should be upstairs shortly he went with the boys to bring up the tree decorations and lights,” Tiedoll joyfully announced. The artist welcomed having these fine young detectives for dinner. The two had done so much for his family and it was a small gesture to show their gratitude.

Their friends had declined dinner invitation ever since the beginning of this mess for the mere fact they worried for their safety. Tiedoll couldn’t blame them, he too would be wary with two psychopaths after his friend and wanted to kidnap or kill family members.

The two men walked into the living room where it was deserted for the time being. The detective leaned in to his partner, “This does mean no annual Christmas Eve drink tonight, or we could get one after we leave here. If you want to leave early just let me know. We can leave at anytime.”

“I’m holding you to that drink, and you know what? This is much better than going home to my empty apartment with no one to greet me and spend Christmas Eve alone. To tell you the truth, I’m glad I’m here with you.” The detective’s cock twitched and he shivered when his partner’s moist warm breathe skimmed across his ear.

“We’ll see what the night holds for us,” the detective countered and bravely winked at his partner just as he had been doing to him. He actually enjoyed the time he spent with his partner off the clock which wasn’t a whole lot of time.

They were interrupted when Alex and Link came in first with a box each and Kanda and Allen right after them carrying two more boxes of Christmas decorations to trim the tree. Cross walked in with the tree stand and he and Kanda set it up before Tiedoll called everyone for dinner.

“There’ll be time for you guys to trim the tree after dinner,” Tiedoll grinned. This was turning out to be a wonderful Christmas Eve.

The conversation around the table easily included the two detectives as they learned more about this unprecedented family. Laughter and giggles shrilled in the air as three conversations went on simultaneously, each one got a little louder to be heard over the others. To the detectives the family was close knit and watching them was like a scene out of the _Walton’s_ old series.

Everyone was crammed around the table, and the two men sat so close to each other their thighs pressed firmly against one another. The detective’s body was hyper-aware of his partner’s warm, strong thigh against his. When his partner leaned in to whisper something to him his warm breath once again ghosted his ear and a strong throb of his cock caught him off guard. No one else had noticed except for the gorgeous man that sat next to him and a flirtatious grin spread across his face and the man winked at him. The detective gave him the evil eye and became flushed.

They had finished dinner when Allen popped up out of his chair with the most adoring friskiness. “Let’s go trim the tree,” the white-haired teenager exclaimed excitedly. The boy was definitely a child at Christmas time and the two detectives couldn’t help but join in with the laughter when he tugged on Kanda’s arm and then Link’s to come along with him to trim the tree.

The group moved to the living room while Tiedoll and Cross cleaned up the table. Allen put on Christmas music and the others opened boxes and started trimming the tree. The detectives sat on the loveseat, close together and watched the young men from the sidelines as they had fun together. The four of them were definitely like best friends as their easy going personalities teased and bantered with each other.

The two men couldn’t help notice that even Alex, the taller blond was a striking young man and tonight was really the first time they had a chance to look Link over and were startled by the beauty this man was—another strong gorgeously handsome couple. Where were these handsome men coming from?

The detective and his partner enjoyed their glass of wine and watched the blazing flames in the fireplace. The finished festive Christmas tree added to the already beautifully decorated living room and its balsam fragrance filled the air which made it feel like Christmas.

It was hard to believe this spirited teenager would be married in a few hours, but they had to admit he was one hell of a catch. Teenager or not, the kid was gorgeous along with a very nice physique that showed well with him in those tight jeans he was wearing. Kanda startled the detectives as he unexpectedly came up in back of the loveseat and caught them checking out his fiancé.

“Sorry guys, he’s taken already,” Kanda whispered a smirk on his face. Kanda walked over to Allen and the boy threw his arms around the raven-hair beauty’s neck and planted a very passionate kiss on his lips. Then they talked quietly for a few minute as Allen stroked his fiancé’s long ponytail.

“You have to admit, they make a very handsome couple,” the detective’s partner quietly said as he leaned into the detective.

“Yeah, they are. Here’s a napkin if you need to wipe your drool,” the detective teased and was swatted by his partner who grinned at him. _Jesus, what an incredible smile_ , the detective thought.

He loved the playfulness that was spontaneous between them and was glad they had opted to stay for the ceremony. It was the first time in years either had celebrated Christmas with such a festive atmosphere and they were enjoying themselves immensely. For the detective’s partner, he couldn’t be happier than being with the man who had started to invade his dreams over the past few months.

As the evening wore on another couple joined the group. A tall man, with long, blond hair tied back at the nape of his neck entered the room with a very attractive, dark-haired, Italian guy. This was David with his boyfriend and had been the boy’s art teacher in high school and a very good friend of Tiedoll’s.

David’s boyfriend whispered something to him and his crystal blue eyes sparkled with a glint of humor. His head tilted back in laughter as he responded to what was said to him by his boyfriend and his dazzling smiled with straight white teeth, glistened. Then Italian man brushed a kiss on the handsome man’s lips.

The detective’s surveillance mode turned on as he visually checked out the guests. The woman that showed up after David and his boyfriend the detective and his partner had seen before with Cross. She was also at his wedding and was a good friend of the family. The last person to arrive was the justice of the peace who would perform the ceremony. His background check had comeback clean and was who he said he was.

Everyone enjoyed mingling and it was getting closer to midnight. Allen, Kanda, Tiedoll, and Cross disappeared upstairs. Link and Alex cleaned up the dishes and readied the room for Allen and Kanda’s wedding. The detective’s assisted the young couple. The couches were pulled to the side to allow room for the ceremony and for people to stand. Link changed the traditional Christmas songs to instrumental, Classical Christmas music and set the volume to provide background music for the ceremony. Everything looked perfect. The couple rushed upstairs to change.

Cross and Tiedoll dressed while Allen washed up in the bathroom then he returned to his father’s bedroom. The red-head had slipped out before his son came back to the room. This allowed Tiedoll and Allen to take over the bedroom so he could help Allen get ready.

A short while later, Cross tapped on the door and was granted permission to come in. When he opened the door and walked into the room his breath hitched at the sight of his son. Allen turned around and he looked dazzling. The white tuxedo that Tiedoll had worn at their wedding had been altered to fit Allen’s slim body perfectly.

His soft snow-white hair was tousled but in a stylish way with a touch of soft glitter that complimented everything about the boy—even his rubricated brand blended perfectly with his son’s aura. Plus, Tiedoll had added a touch of the fine powder glitter just below his son’s eyebrows. He did not look feminine at all with the sparkles, but more enchanting and elegant.

“Well dad, what do you think?” Allen asked, even though he knew already by the warm glow in his father’s eye that he was proud and very happy for him.

“Allen…you are beyond handsome in that white tux and you look so grown up you take my breath away. It seems you grew up overnight. I’m proud of you, Allen. I brought you this to wear on your tux.” Cross presented a red rose corsage and walked over to his son and pinned it on his lapel then gave him a one arm man hug.

“Just don’t crush his outfit or the rose, honey,” Tiedoll interjected just like a mom would do. “And you look dashing in your black tux, hon, just like on our wedding day.” Cross turned and his eyes feasted on his husband’s stunning black suit and came over for a hug, but Tiedoll stopped him and allowed him to kiss him on the lips. _Right don’t crush your suit_ , Cross smiled.

“See what you’re getting yourself into, Allen? And you know what? You’ll love every minute of it,” his father teased and winked at his husband.

“I need to go check on Kanda to see if he needs any help. You know your cue, honey. I’ll see the both of you downstairs soon,” Tiedoll kissed Cross on the cheek. He left the room and headed down the hallway to Kanda’s bedroom.

When he opened the door his breath drew in sharply. Kanda came out of his closet and stood still for his father to have a look at him. Tiedoll couldn’t believe his eyes at his son’s elegant, distinguished appearance. He was stunning and he was a wonderful combination of handsome and beautiful. He looked all man, the boy in him totally gone.

“Kanda…you are so handsome, a handsome groom. Yes, my son, you look perfect. Allen will swoon when he sees you. I have a corsage for you to wear,” his foster father said breathlessly, he was overcome by the sight of his beautiful son.

It was a red rose corsage to match Allen’s. Red roses were significant to the couple. They wore it to their Valentine’s Day dance, Allen had left one for Kanda the day he was kidnapped and they wore one at their parent’s wedding.

“Thank you, Tiedoll. Thank you for making our beautiful wedding happen.” Kanda was thankful beyond words and he loved his foster father even more at that moment.

“Are you ready son? We need to get downstairs before midnight,” Tiedoll urged his son. Kanda nodded yes and they both headed for the stairway.

They past Link as he left his bedroom and closed his door. They were by the bedroom where Allen was. Alex had already changed and was downstairs waiting for Link and Kanda. “Kanda you look astounding,” Link whisper and wink at his friend.

“Thanks Link, you do too.”

“I need to get downstairs, I’ll see you shortly.” The petite blond turned and scurried down the stair to meet Alex.

“I’ll see you by the fireplace,” Kanda replied in a low whisper. He didn’t want Allen to hear him.

“I love you, son,” Tiedoll whispered to his son as they waited for five minutes before they would head down.

“I love you too…dad, Merry Christmas,” Kanda slipped in. He knew this was what Tiedoll had waited to hear from Kanda for years, his own private dream, but he gave up it would ever happen. Kanda wanted this to be a very special night for everyone and that included giving something to Tiedoll that was precious.

Tears wetted his foster father’s eyes and he glowed with happiness. He stepped over to Kanda and brought him into his arms, the heck with crushing their suits. “Thank you, son. That was the most precious gift to give me.”

“I know, that why I said it. So, are you ready, dad, to walk your son to the altar for me to get married?”

“Absolutely,” Tiedoll grinned, his face radiant. Kanda offered his arm to his foster father and Tiedoll slipped his arm through. They walked to the edge of the steps and gracefully walked down the stairway together, side by side, father and son.

Everyone’s head turned when Kanda and Tiedoll came down the stairs and wonderful sounds of ahs and sighs came from the guests. The detectives were wide-eyed at how elegant and older the Asian looked. Women as well as any gay man would be falling over themselves when they feasted they eyes on the striking young man who glided across the floor with an air of mystery about him, his long, straight-black hair naturally swayed with him as he sashayed to the fireplace—not feminine, but with masculinity.

Kanda caught Alex’s eyes where he stood to the side of the fireplace and he and Tiedoll walked up and stood in front of the fireplace. Tiedoll slipped his arm out of Kanda’s and stepped back. Alex’s eyes lit up when he caught sight of Link and they smiled at each other love communicated between them.

The justice of the peace took his place in between the fireplace and Kanda. Alex moved and stood next to Kanda while Link waited on the other side for Allen. Tiedoll moved back farther from the wedding party to the side. Alex and Kanda exchanged grins. The clock struck midnight and Kanda inhaled deeply.

A few minutes later, Cross walked down the stairs with Allen on his arm. When his fiancé came into view all eyes were on this beautiful sparkling white angel as he descended to the living room. Oh’s, and ahs filled the living room and the detectives jaws parted at the drop-dead gorgeous young man. Kanda could not take his eyes off his soon to be husband and his heart pounded hard in a rhythm of its own, knowing this man was about to be his, and his alone.

Allen caught sight of his fiancé in his dashing black suit that formed to his trim slender body to the nines. His lover stood erect with pride and looked sexy as hell, like some mysterious exotic god with his head held high and his long, black hair flowed down his strong back. His lover’s sparkling sapphire eyes stared into his. Allen’s heart thumped against his chest at his very attractive fiancé that was soon to be his forever.

As Allen came closer to Kanda his white-hair picked up the colors of the Christmas tree lights and gave off a kaleidoscope of colors and his silvery eyes turned to a lustful deep rich grey. The Asian was hypnotized by his lover’s beauty and the likeness of some deity. This man belongs to him and he loved him with every fiber of his body.

Cross lifted Allen’s hand and placed it in Kanda’s. “You take good care of my son, Kanda,” Cross whispered then moved back to stand next to his husband. Link moved in back of Allen. The couple turned to the justice of the peace and the ceremony began.

The glowing Christmas white decorative theme was like something out of a fairy tale with the prince marrying the princess, but in this case two noble princes were marrying. The flicker of the candlelight and flames from the fireplace glittered in their eyes as they exchanged their vows and slipped the golden bands on each other fingers.

When they were pronounced man and man, they easily slid into each other’s arms; their kiss gentle and sweet. They parted lips and the justice of the peace announced them as a married couple and the applause was loud and endearing to their ears. Together they turned and faced their friends and family and were bombarded with endless hugs and congratulations before the festivities began.

The justice of the peace needed to leave right away and Rita, David and his partner said they could stay for a while longer. Most of the partying had been before the ceremony, due the lateness of the wedding. The detective went over to Noise and talked to him before he slipped out the back door for a much needed cigarette.

His partner caught sight of his departure. He stopped and talked to Noise for a couple minutes also before he went to the back door. The red glow of the detective’s cigarette was the only tell tale sign of where he was hidden in the darkness. He exhaled the smoke and threw the butt on the ground and twisted it with his foot.

“Like some company?” his partner asked.

“Sure,” the detective replied causally, more than happy to spend a little quiet time with the man alone. He has actually enjoyed his evening with this family and his partner and wondered how their night would end. The detective lit up another butt as his partner came down the back step.

“I keep telling you these things are bad for your health, boss,” he insisted as he walked up and stood in front of him. He boldly pulled the cigarette out of his boss’s mouth, threw it to the ground and twisted his foot to put it out.

The detective instantly grabbed the man with both hands on his shirt, turned him around quickly and slammed him against the wall. “What the hell did you do that for? I just lit that.” He said annoyed more than mad, his partner didn’t move underneath his grasp.

“Not only is it unhealthy, it’s a nasty habit,” his partner rasped in the man’s face. It bothered him that his partner didn’t look out for his own health.

“Yeah? Well I need to have something in my mouth to stop the cravings,” he shot back.

That comment irked his partner. He grabbed his boss by the front of his shirt with both hands and in a flash pulled the man to him, turned them around and had shoved his boss up against the wall. “I’ll put something in your goddamn mouth.” He crushed his mouth to his partner’s and sought out permission with his tongue from his superior to open his mouth and he complied willingly.

The man’s tongue plundered deep into the detective’s warm moist mouth as if in search of some hidden prize. His boss moaned when his partner grounded his hips into his boss’s well endowed bulge in front against his own swollen member. The detective completely submitted under the ravishment and allowed his partner to devour his mouth with his talented tongue. _Jesus, what that tongue would feel like ravishing my body and…,_ the detective almost swooned at the thought and groaned.

His partner pulled back from the kiss breathless and the detective let out a quiet whimper at the lost of contact. “Now, there’s something in your mouth that’s much healthier,” he puffed out of breath, and a bit dizzy from the kiss. He tried to regain his composure after being blown away by his boss’s body’s response to him.

“I liked that in my mouth,” the detective countered breathless and pulled the man back to him and dove in for another tongue sucking kiss. A moan rumbled out of his partner’s throat which encouraged the detective to push further. When their kiss broke they rested their forehead against each other. “Damn you taste good.”

“You’re not too bad tasting yourself, boss, minus the cigarettes,” his partner managed to reply and his boss released him.

“How did you know?” the detective asked.

“How did I know you were gay? I didn’t at first, not until a few months back. The lust you tried to hide in your eyes was a dead give away,” his partner responded with a soft chuckle.

“Well, I didn’t know you were either until about the same time,” the detective confessed.

Luckily, the two men had straightened their clothes and stood apart quietly talking when Allen’s head popped out the slider door. “Hi guys, want some of Tiedoll’s cake and coffee?” The white-hair beauty asked. “You both know it’s delicious. Hey, detective when are you going to give up those cancer sticks?”

“I’m working on it, kid,” he glanced at his partner. “Yeah, we’re coming in for cake and coffee, then we have to go,” he replied. Allen grinned. It was obvious the two had been kissing, swollen lips were a dead giveaway too, and Allen went back inside and shut the slider door.

“I still owe you that drink, except it’ll have to be a Christmas day drink, now,” the detective said with a wink.

“And where are we going to find a place open tonight that would be serving drinks at this hour of the morning on Christmas day?” His partner inquired.

“We’ll find a someplace,” his boss replied with another wink and they went back inside for cake, the detective smiled inside.

By two in the morning all the guests had left and only the detectives remained. Surprisingly, Allen and Kanda were still downstairs and had not retired to their bedroom which was where everyone had expected them to be, but the two were cuddled up on the loveseat enjoying themselves with their family.

The multi-colors from the tree twinkled, the fires flames danced on the walls from the fireplace in the soft-muted lighting in the living room. The two newlyweds had taken off their suit jackets and bow ties and lied comfortable on the loveseat. Kanda leaned back against one of the armrest with one leg lying on the small sofa and the other one on the floor with Allen lying on his back between them against his chest. It was a loving pose that complimented the young couple’s relationship.

“Kanda, this has been the best Christmas since we were held up in that cabin the Christmas before and totally makes up for last Christmas. The only other thing that would have been nice was if Lavi and Lenalee could have been here. Merry Christmas, my love, my husband,” Allen said quietly. Kanda fondled Allen’s hand and rubbed the wedding band on his slender finger.

“Yes my beloved, it’s the best Christmas for me too and let’s not even remember what last year was like, not on such a happy occasion as tonight has been. Merry Christmas and happy birthday, Moyashi, my husband,” Kanda whispered into his lover’s ear and placed a gentle kiss.

“And as far as Lavi and Lenalee, Tiedoll said they called from O’Hara Airport and were grounded due to a wet heavy snow fall or they would have been here. I guess they lost reception with the phones when power lines went down. They’ll stop by when they get into town,” Kanda informed his husband.

Allen twisted his body enough to look at Kanda and they shared a sweet kiss. The two were oblivious to anyone else in the room. “Let’s go to bed sweetie,” Kanda suggested after their lingering kiss. “It’s past two o’clock in the morning and we can sleep in.” Kanda smiled seductively.

“Well, my partner and I should be leaving,” the detective brought up as he sat his empty coffee cup down on the table and glance over to his partner. There was promise in the air that tonight the two would spend their lonely Christmas together, something both were ready for.

Smoke from the fireplace had been puffing into the room for the last fifteen minutes. When the detectives stood up to leave, Cross stood too and walked over to the hearth and adjusted the damper. But it didn’t make a difference, smoke puffed in again.

“Now what’s the matter with the damper?” Cross questioned more to himself than anyone directly. He turned the knob in the other direction, but even more smoke came into the living room.

“Link would you mind opening the windows to air some of this smoke out?” Cross asked. Link and Alex moved to the living room windows and slid them open. It was a colder night than usual for their area which allowed for the fire in the first place.

The detective got up and went over to Cross by the fireplace. “Does it feel like the damper is broken?” The detective asked.

“No, I can feel the weight as I move it so it’s not broken or stuck,” Cross reasoned. Cross twisted the knob back and forth to show the detective.

“When’s the last time you had the flue cleaned?” The detective’s partner asked from where he stood. More smoke poured into the room.

“I had it cleaned not long after I came home this summer, seeing I didn’t get a chance to do in the spring. It shouldn’t be clogged or we would have noticed it earlier,” Cross answered puzzled by the sudden smoke problem.

“It could be birds laid their nests in there and they just shifted with the fire to cause it to clog,” the detective’s partner offered. More puffs of smoke. Allen and Kanda got up off the loveseat and stood concerned with the amount of smoke that had accumulated thus far.

“I’ll call the fire department just to make sure it’s not a chimney fire,” his partner stated and dialed 911. A lot more smoke rolled into the room which now made it hazy.

“Someone had already called it in,” he announced to everyone in the room.

“Kanda, open the front door to let some more of the smoke out,” Cross ordered then sirens were heard in the background and the officer out front jogged up to the door. Kanda walked back and stood next to Allen.

“I saw the smoke and call 911,” the officer on duty reported. “I’ll be down at the curb to meet with the fire department’s sergeant, sir.”

“Okay,” the detective replied.

“I’m going with him detective seeing you’re here with the family,” Noise stated with a “go ahead” nod from Cross. Just after Noise left larger billows of smoke came into the room and everyone waved at the smoke in front of them as it became thicker. It wasn’t safe to stay in the house any longer.

“We need to evacuate the house…” the detective started but was interrupted.

Suddenly, it was as if the top on the chimney had opened up and a gust of wind blew down the flue which caused more huge puffs of smoke to roll out into the room. Everyone started coughing and waving their hands in front of their faces to clear the smoke when something fell into the fire.

Sparks and ash burst out of the hearth and sent the particles in all directions. Whatever had dropped on top of the fire, suffocated it enough that wisps of smoke curled, and spiraled upwards like from a chimney on a cold winter’s day. The fire began to smolder out of control and exploded huge, thick, black pillows of smog that billowed out from the fireplace and the blinding smoke filled the room instantly, practically suffocating everyone.

Allen jumped backwards when the dark smoke surged out at him and Kanda to get out of its pathway and tripped over something. He was thrown backwards and landed on the floor heavily hitting his head when the detective’s partner shouted out.

“Everyone outside!” His loud voice pierced through the darkness of black clouds. Alex grabbed Link’s hand and pulled him towards the front door, Cross and Tiedoll right behind them then the two detectives. All of them were bent over coughing and gasping for air once they were safely outside—the situation had instantly turned serious.

“Moyashi! Where are you,” Kanda yelled while still inside. He kept his hand over his mouth and nose as he groped for his husband in the smoke filled room which burned his eyes…he needed to get them out of the house. _He was just here!_

The ambulance and fire trucks pulled up in front of the house. Firefighters jumped off the truck before it had even stopped and rolled the long hose off the spindle. Some firefighters rushed to hook up the hose to the fire hydrate while other’s rushed to the group of men suffering from smoke inhalation and the detectives. Their lungs burned when they inhaled and their eyes stung, teary and blurred from the smoke.

Noise had assisted in the first aide of the family when they came out of the house, but now turned them over to the firemen who threw their oxygen masks over their faces and moved them quickly to the awaiting ambulances. Black smoke billowed out the open door and windows as if a huge wild fire was ablaze inside.

That’s when Noise noticed Kanda and Allen were missing. The large bodyguard went immediately to the detectives who had oxygen masks on from two fellow firemen. “Kanda and Allen aren’t here, they must still be inside the house,” Noise reported urgently. Then over the clamor the three heard Kanda’s frightful cry.

“Moyashi!” Kanda screamed, this time frantic and started choking when he inhaled some of the fetid smoke, then he heard Allen moan on the floor.

“Moyashi, where are you,” he rasped and coughed. He dropped to his knees patting the floor in search of him because the smoke was thick and his eyes stung as they watered blurring his vision.

The inhaled smoke burned in his lungs and made his stomach twist from the rotten taste. Kanda quickly patted the chair that had their suit coats and grabbed them to cover his and Allen’s mouth and nose. Allen too had already breathed in the rank smoke.          

“Fuck,” the detective said. Without thinking, he ripped off his oxygen mask and tore off his suit coat before rushed towards the house.

“Boss, stop!” his partner yelled as he tried to snatch his superior’s arm to prevent him from recklessly going back into the house and killing himself. But he slipped through his finger, and his boss covered his mouth with his handkerchief and was swallowed up by the smoke as he sped inside, his suit coat over his head to protect him.

“You idiot!” his partner blared, his heart raced at the thought he could possibly lose his partner and friend. The two firemen that had been beside them, immediately reacted. They covered their faces with their masks and ran after the detective.

In the meantime, Kanda found Allen on the floor dazed from the hard slam when his head hit the floor. Kanda placed the suit coat over his husband’s face and tried to lift him up off the floor. But Kanda had lost strength from the smoke inhalation and had trouble picking Allen up. Just then it was as if an alien walked through the smoke of darkness. Kanda’s blurred eyes caught sight of a frightening looking firefighter who appeared in full gear.

 _Thank God_ , Kanda thought relieved someone had come in to help. He felt he would pass out at any moment. The firefighter handed him the oxygen tank that was in his hands with a mask which Kanda quickly placed over his face. He inhaled deeply for the much needed air, but the tank was almost empty. Kanda’s lungs burned terribly with the inhalation and his throat felt like he had swallowed prickly burdocks. The alien had hastily scooped Allen up into his arms and fleeted towards the kitchen. _Why didn’t he just go out the front door?_ A sudden shock of fear pierced his body.

“Kanda!” the detective shouted out. He tried not to breathe as he entered the smoke filled house.

“Over here!” Kanda choked out when he removed the worthless oxygen mask to call out. The detective was at his side in an instant.

“A firefighter just went out the back door with Moyashi,” Kanda rasped voice shouted, choking and coughing.

Panic and fear filled the young man’s eyes. The detective helped Kanda up onto his feet and he pushed the young man towards the back door when firefighters stormed into the house. One of the men in the group had caught sight of their movement as they went through the kitchen door and chased after them.

The detective followed Kanda, but dropped his suit coat and handkerchief when he stumbled over something on the kitchen floor, but quickly regained his footing. Kanda staggered out the opened back door terrified at who that fireman was. The detective almost made it out the back door when he stumbled again, his chest burned and he took in a much needed breathe that he shouldn’t have and collapsed to his knees at the door opening.

For a slit second he thought this was it—his life was over and he hadn’t even had a chance to have that Christmas drink this year with his partner. Then a hand grabbed him by his arm and hulled him up off the floor in one strong swoop and wrapped an arm around the detective’s waist and dragged him out the back door—his savior whoever that was. When he looked over it was his partner, his face set in a serious, determined expression—he wasn’t fooling around.

Allen regained consciousness and realize that the man who held him was not Kanda. The fireman stopped and stood Allen on his feet, but held him tightly around the waist to keep him upright, or was it so he wouldn’t escape. The mysterious firefighter tore off his helmet and yanked the mask from his face. Tyki. A black BMW raced up on the lawn and torn the green sod with tire tracks then braked hard not far in front of Allen and Tyki. The man jumped out of the car and quickly opened the back door. Neah.

Kanda staggered to where Tyki had Allen in his grip. “Let go of my husband, you bastard,” Kanda’s raspy voice choked out as loudly as he could. It was all he could do to breathe and talk at this point as he wavered on his feet, but he would never give Tyki the satisfaction of knowing that.

“Husband?” Neah echoed in shock as he held the back door to the car open. He hadn’t anticipated that happening.

“Yes, Kanda’s my husband,” Allen hoarse voice haughtily replied then coughed. _Fuck, my lungs hurt like hell_.

“You’re lying,” Tyki growled, his eyes as dark as the black smog that was inside the house.

“No, I’m not, we were married a couple of hours ago, so let go of my husband,” Kanda growled again and stepped forward to grab Allen. Tyki and Neah pulled their guns. Tyki held his at Allen’s temple while Neah aimed his at Kanda.

“Well, if that’s true, then you finally caught on to the benefits of marrying Allen, Kanda,” Neah sneered.

“I married Moyashi because I love him,” Kanda snapped back.

“Love or not it’s an unfortunate turn of events for the both of you. Before this can officially get to the attorney’s office and filed, we’ll have to kill the two of you in order for me to get the rest of my inheritance,” Neah baleful voice threatened. The guy just couldn’t get it through his thick head it wasn’t his inheritance.

Tyki shoved Allen at Kanda who caught his husband in his arms. “You two will die together, good riddance,” Neah’s ominous tone sharply barked. The hammers were cocked and two shots rang out, one right after the other.

Neah grabbed his shoulder and dropped the gun instantly, Tyki’s gun hit the ground at the same time and he grabbed his right arm. A bright red blotch spread across Neah’s clean white shirt, his bloody hand covered his gunshot wound in agony. Tyki wrapped his good hand around his wounded area on his arm to stop the bleeding where the bullet had passed straight through and smashed the car window behind him.

“Not so fast fellows,” the detective’s grated voice ordered, his throat was sore and raw, and he was covered in soot. His partner still had his arm around his boss’s waist that held him up as they each shot Neah and Tyki, their officers behind them with guns drawn and aimed at the two men.

“Cuff them and read them their rights. And get them the hell out of our sight,” snapped the detective’s partner. “I’ve always wanted to say that, sorry to butt in boss,” his partner smirked at him.

“I’ll deal with you later,” the detective said sternly or as much as his croaky voice allowed though a grin spread across his soot smudged face.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” his partner replied with a wink. The detective groaned at the slutty thoughts that streamed through his mind.

To the other officers his partner quickly barked orders to help Kanda and Allen to the ambulance. “Now, let’s get you to the ambulance, boss to be checked out.” It was more of an order than a request. This wasn’t what Allen and Kanda would have planned for their wedding night, but in the end they were rid of Neah and Tyki for the time being.       

The family was treated for smoke inhalation the best the medical technicians could do on the scene, but insisted that everyone needed to go to the hospital to be checked out further by the emergency room doctors. At Tiedoll’s insistence, the promise of the police and fire department as well as Noise that their house would be watched and tended to, Cross finally agreed to go to the hospital. Alex, Link, Kanda and Allen climbed into the back of one of the ambulances and Tiedoll and Cross climbed into the other one.

“You too detectives, both of you have been exposed to the smoke and we need to make certain there wasn’t anything harmful in what was dropped into that fire,” the fire sergeant demanded.

“It really isn’t necessary, sergeant,” the detective croaked as he tried to weasel his way out of going to the hospital.

“Oh yes it is, detective. Now get your sorry ass into that ambulance before you crumple in front of me,” the man growled not taking a “no” for an answer.

His partner smirked at the detective, as he tightened his grip around his partner’s waist and whispered into his boss’s ear. “I know where I’d like your sorry ass to be,” he chuckled.

The detective looked at his partner in mocked surprise. “Detective are you coming on to me? If so, I’d rather have my ass there than in some emergency room,” he grinned.

“I’ll take you up on that, now get the fuck in,” his partner chuckled and they both climbed into the back of the ambulance where Tiedoll and Cross sat and the detective recumbently went to the emergency room.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	84. New Beginnings

* * *

It was very early on Christmas morning. The emergency room waiting area was surprisingly full of people who were hopeful every time the big doors swung open that they would be called next. The Cross/Tiedoll family, having been brought in to the emergence room by ambulance, had by-passed all of that and were immediately seen by the triage staff.

Cross and Tiedoll were sent into separate rooms but were at least across from each other. A nurse came in shortly after they arrived and took their vital signs which were normal. Within fifteen minutes of the nurse leaving an intern doctor showed up and examined each of them. According to the intern, both adults had received very little smoke inhalation that was hardly detected when he listened to their lungs, and neither had any injuries. So now they had to wait for a real doctor to come in and verify the intern’s findings, probably talk for a minute then tell them that they were fine to be discharged.

While Cross waited in bed impatiently for this blessing to happen, he called a local hotel and made reservations for all of them. How the man ever managed, on Christmas day, to get them all a room on the same floor, but most importantly, he got their rooms at the end of a hallway, near an exit, and right next to each other was anyone’s guess. There was only one out of the three rooms that was directly across the hall from the other two. That one would be for Tiedoll and Cross.

Alex and Link were in the same predicament as Cross and Tiedoll only the doctor had just left their room. Both of them had normal vital signs and neither had smoke inhalation in their lungs nor any injuries. Their doctor gave his blessing that they were fit to go home, but to rest and drink plenty of fluids over the next few days. He finished filling out their discharge papers then headed down to Cross and Tiedoll’s rooms.

Kanda and Allen were in the worse condition out of the six. They were still on oxygen with IVs in their veins to replenish fluids in their bodies and a bag with antibiotics to ward off any possible infection. They had been exposed longer to the smoke than the others, but fortunately Kanda’s quick reaction to grab the suit coats and cover their mouths saved them from serious smoke inhalation.

Even though it was not considered serious both of them felt heavy and congested in their lungs and chest as if they had smoked a pack of cigarettes—though neither of them had ever smoked to compare the two. When they first came in the nurse had given them some sort of numbing elixir to sooth their nettlesome throats and now they sucked on ice chips before the doctor would allow them to drink or eat anything. It was a precautionary measure.

Allen’s head, where he had hit it on the floor when he fell backwards, was fine—no concussion. The pretty nurse had just left their rooms after she gave them another dose of eye drops to sooth the gritty feeling of dryness in their eyes. They were lucky that neither were bad enough to warrant a stay in the hospital and would do fine at home with rest and fluids. They would be released as soon as the second bag of fluids had emptied. For now they both slept in their separate beds in separate rooms in emergency room—directly across from each other. Large glass slider doors allowed them to see each other which went a long way in keeping the two newlyweds calm.

The detective’s partner was the same shape as Alex and Link. The man hadn’t received any smoke inhalation or injuries during his miraculous, heroic stunt of saving his partner. He came through the terrible occurrent safely even to his own surprise. Maybe it had something to with mind over matter—he was just thankful his partner was alive. He was the first to be released out of the eight.

The detective’s condition was pretty much like Allen and Kanda’s—he felt weak and tired and could easily fall off to sleep. For him it was an effort just to pick up his hand to scratch his nose. The IV antibiotic bag had finished, but his second bag of fluids had yet to be empty. With the condition the detective was in, the doctor came in to have a serious chit-chat with the man.

What the good doctor informed the stubborn detective was he was fine to go home, but not back to the office for a few days. But what irked the detective more was his doctor also insisted since he lived alone that someone had to stay with him for the next few days, adding one more condition that the man was to rest and drink plenty of fluid. If he didn’t have anyone to stay with him then they would have to have him stay in the hospital hospice facility for those few days.

“I’m not staying in any kind of facility,” the detective’s voice was gruff from the smoke as he growled at the doctor.

“It’s not safe for you to be left alone. You’re too weak, someone needs to be with you for your own safety,” the doctor insisted again. They had been on a merry-go-round with this discussion for a good five minutes making no progress. The detective was trying the doctor’s patience.

“I’ll stay with him,” the familiar charming voice announced. His partner walked into his room and up to the side of the detective’s bed. “You must feel alright if you’re arguing with your doctor,” he drawled then winked. _Fuck, him and that wink_ , the detective groused in his mind.

“And you are?” the doctor inquired with one eyebrow arched quizzically.

“I’m his partner. At work that is,” the man corrected.

“And you would be able to spend a few days with him? What about your work? Someone needs to be around for at least forty-eight hours, preferably more,” the doctor insisted.

“I can be there, that is unless the boss wants to rent one of your hospice rooms,” the detective’s partner chuckled as he looked at the man lying in the hospital bed.

“Yes, of course he can stay at my place, I have a guest room in my condo,” he agreed in a rough voice.

“Okay, when the second bag of fluids finishes you can leave. I’ll start your discharge papers and the nurse will be in to remove your IV,” the doctor said with a sigh of relief and I’m sure with a good riddance to the detective.

“What about work?” he detective asked as his eyes turned to his handsome partner. “What’s the captain going to say about you not going into work?”

“I’ve already talk with him and he told us to take a few days off due to our physical conditions. If we want, we can work on the case from your place,” his partner replied with a sly grin.

“How did you know I would need someone to stay with me?”

“I overheard the nurse’s talking about you. I must say, any one of them would have been very happy to stay with you for a few days,” he smirked. “Anyway, I called the captain and told him what the situation was, you know the rest.”

“I’ll be a burden to you.”

“I’ll take my chances. All I need to do is pick up a few things at my apartment then I’m all yours, boss,” he countered in a very sexy voice. An obvious bulge grew under the blanket. With a quick glance at the bulge and then at his boss who was staring at him, he couldn’t help smirk how his boss’s body responded to him.

“I guess you do know where to put my ass,” he detective chuckled actually relieved he didn’t have to stay alone through this healing period.

“Oh, and in case you’re interested, I also have a preliminary report from the fire department.”

“Great, let’s hear it,” the detective insisted, more awake then he just was.

Allen had just signed his discharge papers when Kanda entered his room. They were free to leave. Their father, Tiedoll, Link and Alex were in the waiting room. The soot covered newlyweds, walked out the big swinging doors hand-in-hand into the waiting room and were greeted with hugs from their family and friends. Surprisingly, the detective and his partner came out just after the couple and joined the group.  

By the time they had all been released it was close to seven o’clock in the morning and no one had slept in hours. The eight of them looked like a peculiar bunch that people stared at—especially children. The group looked like they had actually tried to slide down the chimney like Santa Claus with dark smudges of soot on their faces and clothes, but the adults who stared viewed them as chimney sweepers.

“I’ve reserved three rooms at the local hotel for us seeing we can’t go back to the house to sleep. Detective, would we be allowed into the house to see if any of our clothing didn’t get smoke damaged. We’ll need to have something to wear other than these dirty clothes,” Cross asked the detective.

“No, not today Cross. The fire department has to finish their investigation of what was thrown into the fireplace and the forensics team is over there now gathering evidence,” the detective informed the unhappy group in a raspy voice. “But we do have a preliminary report from the fire department.”

“What did they say?” Tiedoll jumped in.

“Why don’t you tell them, my throats too sore,” the detective proposed his partner.

“Alright.” His partner agreed.

“Well, according to the report, Neah or Tyki had covered the top of the chimney. The piece of plywood was still over the opening when the investigators went up on the roof. This would have forced the smoke into the house.

“When the top was opened it allowed the air to be sucked into the chimney it pushed the air down into the room. What they found in the fireplace was a bunch of hay that had been dropped when it was opened. It deadened the fire for a while but then caused the smoldering of heavy smoke which billowed out into the house.” The detective’s partner explained.

“The fire department has sent a sample of the hay out to be tested to see if anything was added, but it’s highly unlikely,” he added.

Before anyone could interrupt the detective’s partner he quickly continued. “So far we know Tyki snuck in through the back of the house during the pandemonium of firemen and ambulances. Once inside, the smoke was used as a blind so he could go undetected and appear as any other firefighter around.

“How Tyki knew Allen and Kanda were still in the house was from Neah. He was communicating to Tyki through his ear piece so they could talk back and forth as to how their plan was unfolding. It was definitely a sleek move on Neah’s and Tyki’s part.

“What blew it for them was when they found out Kanda had married Allen. Neah had to make a snap decision how to handle that valuable piece of information and so for him there was no other choice except to kill them. Their smoke plan had worked as far as weakening anyone who got caught in it and had rendered Kanda with little strength to fight back.

“We were lucky to show up at the exact same time when Neah and Tyki were ready to shot and my partner and I stopped them. To be truthful, I’m not sure how all of this would have turned out,” he finished.

“Jesus, we could have lost Allen and Kanda,” Cross uttered shaken by the news. Neither Tiedoll nor Cross had been aware about what had happened out back of the house with their sons.

Tiedoll looked ready to faint at the news. It was the old fear that they could have relived the car accident all over again and it made the artist ill. Cross wrapped his arm around his husband’s waist to steady him. Alex and Link’s eyes and mouths dropped at the news that they too hadn’t heard this news. Alex gave thanks his boyfriend hadn’t been included in Neah and Tyki’s plot.

Once the four of them had been taken to the ambulances to be treated, no one had come back to tell them anything that was happening at the time, in fact the family didn’t even know Kanda and Allen were still inside the house. Even Noise hadn’t thought of it because they were too busy trying to save Allen and Kanda.

Kanda and Allen stood to the side wishing they could be invisible as all heads turned and looked at the newlyweds in astonishment. The two looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They were just happy they were alive and standing in front of their family and friends, but the last thing they wanted now was fifty-million questions or lectures.

So, Allen stalled the questions he knew Kanda and him would be riddled with and changed the subject as quickly as he could. He said the first thing that came to mind. “Hey, you know I would love to have a clean change of clothes to slip into. If we can’t go back home for clean clothes, what are we going to do?” Allen asked hoping someone would pick up on his evasion of the topic they were on. The detective’s partner was the one who picked up on what Allen was doing.  

“Well Allen, hotels generally have a laundry service. Maybe that could be check out. Your clothes could be cleaned for now then stop at a retail store and pick up some clothes in the meantime, but that’s about all I can offer at this point,” the detective’s partner offered and winked at Allen who was eternally grateful for the change in subject. The detective gently nudged his partner’s side in a “good catch”.

“All right, we’ll have to make do for today with what we have. I’ll check on the laundry service when we get to the hotel, but for now I’m sure everyone could use some breakfast before we head over,” Cross offered.

“Great idea, dad,” Allen piped up and the surprised detectives looked at the boy who had called Cross dad.

“I agree with Moyashi, I’m starved too,” Allen’s husband added with a grin and winked at him.

“Good, we’ll find some place open,” Cross pronounced.

“Detective’s, would like to join us?” Tiedoll asked.

“I think I should take the detective home. The doctor said he needed plenty of rest and I can make us some breakfast at his place. That is if the detective has any food in his condo,” his partner intercepted for his boss.

“Idiot, of course I have food at home. I just don’t know how old it is, I rarely eat there,” the detective gave his partner a grin. Everyone chuckled at his comment.

“Maybe we should first stop at a grocery store before I take you home.”

“That would be a good idea…just to be safe,” the detective replied and gave his partner a cocky smile. “Take me home, partner. We’ll talk soon Cross.” The two detectives were embarking on the start of a new relationship that may turn into a different kind of partner, one that would be there no matter what time of the day.

“Okay, detective. Get some rest and feel better,” Cross answered. Everyone said their thanks and told the two detectives to get their much needed rest before the detectives left.

Just as the automatic doors closed behind the detective and his partner, they opened again for two incredibly handsome men to walk through. Alex noticed the two and watched one of the men scan the room until his eyes fell on Link. Alex bristled at the look on the man’s handsome concerned face then the man’s eyes lit up when he looked at his boyfriend.

“Link?” the man asked loudly as he walked towards the blond butler and the other man followed him. Link looked over to where his name had been called out.

“Madarao?” Link asked surprised. Yes, it was!

“Madarao!” Link cried out. He hurried over to the man’s open arms and threw himself into them. “It’s really you,” Link’s voice muffled when the taller man wrapped him into his arms, and one hand patted the back of Link’s head as the man buried himself into Link’s mussed hair that smelled of smoke.

“I came as soon as I heard the news this morning. They said all of you had been taken to a local hospital and this was the closest one to where you were staying,” he said quietly into Link’s neck. Link had missed his friend’s gentle timbre voice that had soothed away so much of his pain in the past.

Anyone who had been talking stopped and looked at the handsome couple who clung to each other. Alex swallowed hard at the display of love his boyfriend shared with this gorgeous man and it felt like his heart had ceased pumping. If Tokusa looked as handsome as his brother, and Link and he had shared a love deeper than what he saw from this man towards Link, he could see why Link had been madly in love with his fiancé. A worried crease crossed Alex’s forehead.

They parted, but Madarao slid his hands down Link’s arms and held Link away from him to examine him. “Are you hurt, Link?” his rich, baritone voice asked him.

“I’m fine,” Link answered still mercerized by his friend who stood in front of him. Then Link’s eyes glanced over and noticed the man for the first time that stood just to Madarao’s right side. Madarao let go of Link’s arms and turned slightly to the beauty at his side. His friend wrapped his arm around the man’s waist and brought him close to his side.

“Link, this is my boyfriend, Bak Chan, Bak this is Howard Link, the one I told you about.” The charming young man extended his slender hand to Link and smiled.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Link. Madarao has spoken nothing but wonderful things about you and I was anxious to met you,” the stunning young man said and shook Link’s hand. He had a firm, strong handshake, not what one would have thought from the graceful, slender man.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Link countered warmly. Link felt Alex’s presence behind and he reached back and grabbed his lover’s hand and wrapped it around his waist.

“Alex, this is Madarao and his boyfriend, Bak. Madarao and Bak, Alex,” Link introduced his boyfriend proudly. Alex’s doubts faded away by the pride and love that came from his boyfriend’s heart when he introduced him to Madarao. He had feared the worse that Link might be in love with the man, because it was clear this man was once in love with Link.

“Come over and meet the rest of the family,” Link urged excitedly. This was a side Alex has had the pleasure of seeing more often. This was the happy Link and not the one who was on guard constantly, protecting himself. He hoped he had contributed a small part of that change his lover has made.

“We were just going to a restaurant for breakfast, please join us so we can talk,” Link asked enthused.

“Yes, of course we will,” Madarao replied as he looked at his boyfriend for confirmation and received a nod.

Link excitedly introduced Madarao to his extended family, for that was what the Tiedoll/Cross family had become to him. Over the next couple of hours the group had resumed their conversation at the local restaurant. Even in their uncomfortable soot covered clothes they all enjoyed each other’s company. In the relaxed atmosphere the family had the chance to meet and talk with Link’s old friend and his boyfriend who were immediately liked by the family.

Madarao and Bak were taken aback when they were introduced to Link’s most precious adorable friend, Allen. The boy was stunningly gorgeous and paired well with his knock-out husband who turned every eye in the restaurant when he walked with his long, flowing raven-hair swaying. Even Link’s boyfriend was a handsome, beautiful specimen of a man who did not hide his love for his friend.

At first it pained Madarao to see someone look at Link with adoring eyes like his brother had, even though he knew in his heart he had too. After Tokusa died, he had helped his brother’s fiancé through those troublesome times—they needed each other—though he did not plan on falling in love with Link. Through those years it was evident that Link would never look at him like he had his brother which pained him deeply.

He could not even count how many times he held Link in bed wanting to kiss him and make love to the boy. Link would cuddle into his arms, his sweet scent waif to his nose and he had to bury his face into Link’s beautiful blond hair. Link grew into a gorgeous man inside and out, but his heart still belonged to his brother and he could no longer bear it. His friend would never look at him other than a big brother, he had to leave.

It had been torturous for him to walk out of Link’s life, but he had to get over the man and search for his own. Link never left his broken heart until Bak Chan entered his life. He had poured out his broken soul and feelings to this man about Link and his brother. The man never left him even after all that. Bak’s undying understanding, patience, and love for him eventually bore through to his heart and the man has filled his emptiness ever since. He loved Bak; he was in love with the man. Now he could love Link and not have the heartache he had before, because Bak was his true love.

Bak’s adoring eyes were on his lover and when Madarao turned and looked into them his heart skipped and his pulse raced. Their love was obvious to all who looked at them. Bak took his boyfriend’s hand and smiled warmly at him. Madarao brushed his warm lips across his lover’s then smile back. He was supporting him even through this. It must have been painful for Bak to have had to take a back seat to Link during that time, but now he had all of Madarao, not just a part of him. After today it would be a new beginning for them, because Madarao passed the test of being in Link’s presences and never lost sight of his love for Bak.

The two turned back to the conversation and Link told his friend about his life over the past couple of years. Link saw the love between his friend and his amazingly handsome boyfriend—Tokusa would be as happy as he was for his brother. The two wished Link all the happiness with Alex and Madarao reassured his friend his brother was smiling down on him. Madarao told Link to embrace Alex’s love. Link didn’t need Madarao’s permission, but it made a difference for Link. Now he had both the brother’s blessings.

Allen and Kanda were more than ready to go to their hotel room. They had a beautiful wedding even though it got trashed at the end, but now they wanted to hold each other and consummate their marriage. Luckily the others were also ready to leave and crawl into a warm soft bed and get some much needed sleep, in a safe hotel room. They said their good-byes to Link’s friends and headed for the hotel.

Cross talked to the front desk about laundry service first then got everyone safely in their hotel rooms. Allen and Kanda stripped out of their dirty clothes put them in the plastic laundry bag. Kanda handed it to Tiedoll who waited in the hallway, shut the door and locked it. Allen had pulled the heavy drapes to darken the room and together they headed to the bathroom for a long, hot shower.

It felt good to be clean again. Allen slide in between fresh sheets to wait for Kanda. The coolness was welcomed after the hot shower. With just half the sheet covering him, Allen’s eyes closed and those delicious pink lips slightly parted as the white-hair teenager stretch and squirmed against the crispness of the cotton sheets that felt erogenous against his clean skin. Kanda stood in the bathroom doorway after he had blown dried his hair, his cock stiff, turned on by his husband’s tantalizing slithering body on the white sheets.

The enamored Asian sashayed to the side of the bed and slid in next to his husband. Allen ceased his movement and opened his smoldering silvery eyes seductively, half-lidded and looked into his husband’s deep, blue eyes that flickered with lust and desire. Kanda was on his side and held himself up by his left arm. He tilted his head to the side and his long, silky black hair cascaded over his shoulder and brushed Allen’s sensitive skin. A hitch of breath came from Allen as the strands brushed against him delicately.

Their eyes locked together and Kanda cupped his right hand to Allen’s face letting his slender fingers trace the red scar on his husband’s face. He leaned in and kissed the pentacle on his lover’s forehead, and continued down and placed a soft gentle kiss on his eye, his cheek, and then his chin. Allen shivered next to him from his husband’s gentleness.

Kanda’s lips brushed against Allen’s then kissed him passionately as his long, slender fingers softly ghosted up and down his smooth side as he devoured his husband delectable mouth. Allen arched his body into his lover hungry for their flesh to rub and burn together. Kanda slid his hand over his lover’s rump and pulled turning Allen’s steamy body into his. His tongue plunged in for more. Allen groaned long and low from pleasure.

Slowly, Kanda gently laid his husband on his back and moved his body over Allen’s. His hands were planted on each side of his lover’s head as he held himself up and stared down into those haunting silvery eyes that always mercerized him. His raven-black hair fell on each side of his face and Allen couldn’t help himself as he reached up and laced his fingers into the silky strands. He held a clump in his fingers and brought them to his nose inhaling the tea tree shampoo he had used—his cock throb and twitched, pre-cum dripped onto his stomach.

Allen’s warm hands touched his lover’s abs, his fingers outlining his lover’s well defined, strong muscles. He continued his caresses as they brushed and kneaded his lover’s skin up to his perk nipples. Kanda moaned when his husband’s talented fingers massaged his nipples then pinched them before he lifted his head up and sucked on one then the other. The Asian man groaned and pre-cum leaked from his slit.

Kanda’s raven-black hair enticed his lover when Kanda dipped his head and sucked each of Allen’s nipples then nipped them. Allen trembled from the pleasure, his own cock leaking an abundance of pre-cum he was so turned on. Kanda lowered himself and their hot bodies touched, their solid velvety membranes slid against each other, and the scorching heat between them set afire the blazing flames of love and desire.

Their moans were in unison with the overpowering sensations from the delicious smooth gliding over their firm muscular bodies, the touch electrifying. Allen needed Kanda inside to fill him. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Kanda’s waist, and gave his husband access to his hole that itched for his lover’s entrance. Kanda wiped off a large bead of pre-cum from his cock and rubbed it on Allen’s entrance and massaged it. A low moaning purr vibrated in Allen’s chest lifting his legs higher until Kanda had bent him in half.

No words were spoken between them. All the communication needed was the way in which they made love to each other. Kanda tugged on his cock and removed more pre-cum and readied Allen further then lifted Allen’s legs and placed them on his shoulders. With his cock in his own hand he stroked it then pumped it. Allen thought he would shoot his load right then as he watched Kanda stroking his own cock.

Kanda looked at Allen and gave him a lazy smile then looked at his lover’s cock. They had no condoms, they didn’t need them anymore. They were married and both their tests had come back negative—they were clean, which neither had doubted. The exhilaration of the thought he would be bare when he entered his husband and slid in and out made his cock throb almost painfully in anticipation.

When he breached Allen, it was so much more than he could have imagined. Together they shared a whole new experience for both of them. They set their own rhythm and the sensation of Kanda’s bare cock inside for Allen was overwhelmingly delirious—the passion hot and intense between them. Their combined pace increased, starved for each other as animalistic desire came over them that were amplified by libidinous lust. Kanda’s deep thrusts hit Allen’s gland over and over sending his lover into an orbit of blissful rapture.

Kanda’s hand gripped Allen’s cock and he stroked faster as his deep thrusts slowed. Kanda paused, their balls tighten when they were both thrown into an unimaginable euphoria ravishment that went on and on, they couldn’t stop the deep guttural moans that ripped from their throats at the pure salacious torrent that surged through their wanton bodies.

Their orgasms wrung every bit of their white, hot semen from them before Kanda collapsed on Allen who shivered with pleasure beneath him. Kanda rolled off his lover as they floated, weightless for a long period of time as wave after wave of ecstasy rippled through them slowly subsiding, and eased gently into a relaxed aftermath of their love making. They lay side-by-side, hand-in-hand.

“I love you, Moyashi, my husband,” Kanda whispered still spent with closed eyes.

“I love you too, Kanda, my husband,” Allen whispered back. “Now sweetheart, we begin a new rhythm in our life.”

* * *

**Epilogue to follow…**


	85. Epilogue - Two Years Later - Christmas Eve

* * *

“Hmm, hon, it looks like you’re done with our report,” his partner said quietly as he draped his arms over his lover’s shoulders, and looked at the report on the computer screen and scanned it.

“Yup, looks complete and ready to submit, boss,” he told the detective then kissed his man lightly on the neck. Their office was located where there were not any police officers in the area at the time, and the captain had gone home for the rest of the day. They were alone.

“I just need to put this on the captain’s desk. Would you mind filing this folder in the file cabinet? Then we can go,” his boss replied. The folder sat on his desk. He kissed his partner’s arm and scooted off the chair, slipping out of his partner’s loving enfolded arms.

When the couple became boyfriends, they had decided they were not going to sneak around behind their captain’s back and was upfront with him about their relationship—it did not take long before the whole police department had heard about them and were unbelievably happy and supportive of the two men. Well, there were a few bigots on the force.

The captain also surprised both of them when he hadn’t given the two any problems about them being boyfriends. He had told them as long as they got the job done he was thankful for that. But to be truthful, to the captain, these two men were his best team of detective’s he’s ever had. Since the captain had taken charge of this precinct, he would never do anything to break that incredible work union between them.

“They are expecting us by five o’clock for dinner. We need to head over to Tiedoll and Cross’s place shortly,” his partner countered loudly so his boss could hear him from the file room where he closed the filing cabinet’s drawer with a clunk.

“I can hear you without yelling at me,” the detective said coming into the file room with a warm smile. His partner closed the door behind him. He gracefully encircled his arm around his boss’s waist, took his larger hand in his and waltzed him over to the other end of the room then lightly kissed him on the lips.

“What was that for?”

“We’re under the mistletoe, and anyway, honey, I don’t need to have a reason to kiss you,” his partner whispered and kissed him harder on the lips. His tongue plundered deep into his boyfriend’s warm, moist mouth, and his lover moaned back at the ravishment from his man.

The detective’s legs buckled underneath him, but his partner’s strong arms kept him close to his body so he would not fall. Once again the detective’s body completely submitted under his lover’s delicious taste as he devoured his mouth and the man’s intoxicating scent knocked him off his feet.

It has been that way ever since their first kiss at Kanda and Allen’s wedding when his partner decided his tongue was healthier in his boss’s mouth than cigarettes, and damn if the man wasn’t right. He loved his boyfriend’s mouth and tongue when he kissed him, licked him and sucked on his skin to the point all parts of his body ached for the man. He had an insatiable hunger for his partner and the more the man teased him the more his cock wanted to explode.

“Fuck,” the detective said breathless when they pulled apart. Another little loving act his boyfriend loved to do to him—make him gasp for air.

“That’s for later, my love, when we get home tonight,” he replied with half-lidded, lustful eyes as his hand rubbed the hard bulge in the front of his boss’s pants.

“Ah, Jesus, I may not make it that long if you keep that up,” the detective swooned, his pants were crudely tight against his enlarged cock that was ready to release in his pants if his boyfriend didn’t stop the lewd act of exciting him. Finally they pulled apart and got ready to leave.

As they were leaving the building fellow officers hooted and gave them friendly catcalls, but it did not embarrass either of them. Instead, the couple smiled and shouted Merry Christmas to their fellow officers and walked out the door for their fun evening at their friends’ house.

The detective had his arm around his partner’s waist as they walked over to their car. He opened the car door for his partner then closed it once he got inside and came around to the to the other side of the car and slid in behind the steering wheel.

“Did you put the wine in the car before we left this morning for work?” The detective asked as he started the car.

“Yes, they’re in the cardboard box behind your seat,” he replied as he buckled his seatbelt.

“Just checking sweetie,” his boyfriend said cheerfully and winked at his partner.

He put the car in drive and they started over to Tiedoll and Cross’s house for another wonderful Christmas Eve dinner and entertainment. They had been invited two years ago when Allen and Kanda were married and had been asked to join them again last year. Now, it was just expected that the two of them were to show up.

The detectives had begun their new life together as boyfriends two Christmas’s ago when the detective had smoke inhalation from Tyki Mikk’s attempt to kidnap Allen in order for the boy to marry him. Tyki had played with the chimney and smoke had filled the living room. Everyone had safely gotten out of the house except for Allen and Kanda.

When he found out the two were still inside, he risked his own life in his attempt to save Allen and Kanda. Just before he made it to the back door, he stupidly had taken a breath of the smoky air which caused a mild case of smoke inhalation.

The hospital had refused to let him go home to be alone because he was too weak and his partner had agreed to stay with him. The man had ended up staying for two weeks before he went home. They have been together as boyfriends ever since.

But last Christmas the detective had declared his love to his boyfriend and discovered that his boyfriend loved him back. It was then he decided it was time for his lover to move into his condo with him—it had been his partner’s Christmas present from him.

When his lover had opened the small gift box with a key to his condo inside and asked him to move in, his lover’s facial expression of happiness was priceless, and it made the detective wonder what the man’s face would look like if he ever asked him to marry him. They were thoroughly happy together.

Through their two blissful years as boyfriends and their year living together, it turned out his partner was the one who took the reins of their love making and the detective was more than happy to relinquish control to his loving partner. It felt nice to have his lover take care of him, but he still was the boss outside of the bedroom.

The detective’s lover had finally gotten brave enough and told him about the abusive relationship he had been in with a former boyfriend year’s prior to moving to the city, and before they became working partners. He had seen a therapist for three years to deal with his guilt that the abuse he had received must have been his fault. It took time for him to learn that it was not true and he was worth more than to be treated like a slave and punching bag.

The wounds inside his heart had healed with time, but the scar on his lover’s stomach where the long, kitchen knife’s blade had pierced his skin and drove deep inside of him, had not. The man had clung to life as he tottered on the edge of death for three days.

The detective had assured his lover it was the battle scar of life and it did not deter from his glorious body. The detective had safeguarded his partner before, but now he was a protective boyfriend and his partner had come to mean the world to him—he now understood Kanda’s protectiveness over Allen. No one was ever going to neither hurt nor take his lover away from him and damned the man if he ever came near his precious boyfriend.

It has been two years since Neah and Tyki had pulled their little stunt on Allen and Kanda’s wedding night. After Tyki had smoked everyone out of Tiedoll and Cross’s house, they had tried to kill the newlyweds. Everyone was angry at the Judge who had made the decision allowing the two criminals out on bail. His judgment had nearly cost Allen and Kanda their lives.

The only reward for the Judge’s irresponsible order was that the two detectives and the family members had the pleasure, during the trial, to watch the Judge squirm in his chair at his embarrassment about his decision to release the two hoodlums, and went to great pains to avert his eyes from the group.

Neah and Tyki had pissed the Judge off enough that he was a lot harder on their sentencing after the verdict was read and the jury found the two guilty on all counts brought against them. The trial had finally ended in May and Tyki and Neah would be imprisoned for a very, long time.

When Allen and Kanda got married on Christmas Day it had thrown a monkey wrench into Neah’s plans to take over Allen’s inheritance. But now that the proper, legal paperwork had been processed, Neah had to relinquish half of the estate to Allen.

After much discussion between the newlyweds, Allen had insisted that the inheritance money would be put in both their names. Kanda had said no, it was Allen’s money from his adoptive father, but his husband’s undying persistence had Kanda finally fold and agreed with his beloved.

The white-haired teenager had always trusted Kanda with his life, so for him there was no reason not to trust his husband with his money. Kanda would have done the same for him; after all it was their life they would build together.

Not only did Neah have to split the estate with Allen, which was an enormous sum of money, but he also had lost the bail money he had paid for both he and Tyki. Before the trial had ended Cross had brought a civil suit against the man for attempted murder, lost of wages and won a considerable amount of money that came out of Neah’s remaining share. But Neah’s nightmare had not ended there either.

Neah had been sued by Link as well and was awarded an appreciable sum of money as a settlement that left Link in a position that he would never have to worry about money ever again. By the time Neah had paid out all the compensations, he was left not as wealthy as he once was.

Mind you, the Walker’s had been worth over a billion dollars, so he was not left dirt poor by any means, but it had set him back enough that he lost all his important muscle men which meant he had no one to give Allen and Kanda any problems. He could still afford a skeleton household staff that would stay on in his absents, at manor, to keep the place up. Fortunately for him, while he serves his time in prison his investments would grow, because he had the best investment firm to manage his money, but by the time he got out of prison he would be a lot older to spend any of it.

Allen’s uncle would also be able to keep the family mansion which the white-haired teenager wanted; he did not like the thought of the man losing the manor seeing it was his grandfather’s to begin with. Though as part of the inheritance settlement to Allen, the court demanded that Neah legally leave the mansion to Allen upon Neah’s death.

The pernicious actions of Tyki and Neah had left Cross and Tiedoll’s home with a hell of a mess to clean up. The family had to live in the hotel for months while their houses main floor was totally gutted, fixed then cleaned and repainted.

All the living room furniture had been ruined along with the dining room furniture by smoke and water damage, though the couple was amazed at what the professional cleaning company was able to salvage of personal items. Tiedoll had lost all this paintings because they could not get the smoke smell off them or the yellowing of the paint and ruined their value.

Tiedoll and Cross had accepted their losses and looked at the positive side. Now they could redo their home as newlyweds to fit both their tastes. They actually had fun choosing paint colors and new furniture together and now it truly was their home. They had plenty of money to do the renovations and to buy new furniture after the insurance money came in from the damages to the house. Plus, they had the insurance money from the fire that destroyed Allen and Cross’s home.

Cross and Tiedoll had combined their money resources, changed the deed to include Cross’s name and had set up their finances so both would be financial well off if anything should happen to either one of them. They had learned from the terror Neah and Tyki had put the family through that either one of them could die at anytime; there were no guarantees in life. Doing this had put both their minds at ease that the love of their life was taken care of if either should pass away.  

Of course, Alex and Link were also part of the annual Christmas Eve celebration. Link had been considered family during the horrible ordeal they all had gone through and was more so now. Alex too was now considered family. Alex and Link just got married in October on Halloween. The holiday was a special day to them as it marked the time both of them knew they were lost to each other forever.

Everyone one had been overjoyed by the news and the couple had a fairly large wedding, seeing Alex had lots of aunts and uncles even though he was an only child. His family had welcomed Link with open arms. If this man made their son this happy that was all that mattered to them.

Alex went an extra year of college to graduate with a Master’s in business and has been working in his father’s law firm which happened to be in the town Madarao and Bak lived in and not far from the Black Order College. For Alex, to join the family business was not a burden to him, but one he had always looked forward to and was happy about being a part of his family heritage. He was to inherit the family business one day and was proud to do so especially with the most amazing man by his side.

Link had been hired by the military as a civilian to train their special operative teams to improve the soldier’s martial arts fighting skills. At the time he was offered the position, Link and Alex had just started to teach some of the local children fencing at the local community center, plus Link had been hired by the Black Order College to also do special fencing workshops and training programs in the summers.

“Sugar, have you finished showering? Madarao should be here soon and I’d rather he didn’t see my naked husband. You are for my eyes only,” Alex said loudly to be heard past the door to the bathroom after the blow dryer was turned off.

The bathroom door opened to reveal his husband’s beautiful naked body and his long flowing blonde hair. Alex adjusted his pants that had suddenly become too tight. “I thought you liked me naked, honey,” Link’s sexy voice teased his husband.

“I do, Sugar, but if you don’t get dressed I’m afraid they will arrive with both of us in bed making love,” Alex growled as he swiftly crossed the space between him and his gorgeous husband and pulled him into his arms. He kissed Link passionately and his hands roamed over the silky soft skin of his lover.

The door bell rang and Alex sighed heavily. “Get dress, Sugar, company has arrived,” he whispered in his lover’s ear and slapped him on the ass.

“Ouch, I’m dressing, go answer the door,” Link laughed and Alex brushed his lips across Links pink, plush lips and headed out the door. Link loved this man with all his heart—he was overwhelmingly happy.

Link finished dressing. He turned and looked around the bedroom before he shut their bedroom light off. Alex was his husband and he was so blessed to have him in his life. The man smiled to himself and headed for the stairway.

Madarao had his arm around Bak’s waist when Link came down the stairs and saw the sparkle in Bak eyes glistened in the light. Link went immediately to Madarao and Bak for hugs. Life had been good to him also with his friend back in his life and to top it off his wonderful partner who had brought love into Madarao’s life.

“Merry Christmas, Madarao and Bak,” he smiled when he hugged them.

“Merry Christmas, Link, we have some happy news to tell you. I asked Bak to marry me today and he accepted,” Madarao’s lush, deep voice told Alex and Link. The two of them wanted to tell their friends before they announced it to the others when they arrived at Tiedoll’s and Cross’s house later for dinner.

“We’re so happy for you both!” Alex and Link exclaimed together and hugged the couple again.

“When is the wedding?” Link asked excited for his friend.

“We decided on New Year’s day, even though it does not give us much time. We figured why wait and what a wonderful way to start our New Year but together, married,” Bak said excitedly and looked warmly and lovingly at his fiancé.

“I’ll help you Bak to get ready for the big day. If you would like, you two could hold it here at our new home. As you can see we have plenty of room,” Link said as he looked around at the large, foyer they were in.

It was an expensive Federal style home that Alex’s parent’s had given them as a wedding gift. Nothing was too much to give to their son and new son-in-law. With their son’s prestige position in his father’s firm, they felt it was perfect for the young married couple.

It did not bother Link by the luxury that surrounded them. He had been the butler at the Walker mansion and he actually felt comfortable in the home. It also didn’t take Alex long to accept the extravagant gift from his parent’s because he also had grown up in this type of luxurious setting and was happy they could own such a home.

“Really? Link, Alex, you would allow us to hold our wedding in your beautiful new home?” Bak asked in disbelief his eyes wide with amazement at the generosity Madarao’s friend offered. The man’s eyes sparkled.

“Yes, of course,” Alex said quickly. “What better place could you to be married on such short notice?”

“Madarao, please accept our offer. It would make me very happy,” Link pleaded with his friend. When Madarao saw the light that shone in his fiancés eyes when he looked at him for his answer, he could not refuse, his fiancé beamed with joy.

“Okay, we accept your kind offer,” Madarao agreed and Bak threw his arms around Madarao’s neck and kissed him with fervor that made Link blush.

“Ahem, now that’s settle, we should get moving to get to Cross and Tiedoll’s for dinner,” Alex smirk delighted he had pleased his husband. They grabbed their jackets and followed Madarao and Bak out the door.

Madarao and Bak had been invited last Christmas Eve also to celebrate Allen and Kanda’s first anniversary which was a special event. Bak’s mother had passed away just after Thanksgiving that year and his father had passed away when he was very young.

Now, neither of the young couple has any family left, other than them. They had been welcomed with warmth and goodwill from Cross and Tiedoll when the older couple had offered them to join their family and friends. Since, they had become good friends with Link’s extended family as well as Alex.

Over the year, they had been to many of the family’s parties and dinners and were always greeted with warmth. They were slowly becoming their extended family also and Link could not have been more thrilled. Madarao and Bak had also accepted many of Alex and his invitations for dinner at their house and had even gone to movies together on a double date. Alex would do anything within reason to make his husband happy, because Link did the same for him.

This year the older couple had announced this would be an annual gathering until no one wanted to keep it up any longer. Even Lavi and Lenalee were coming tonight who had gotten engaged and was to be married in June. I guess they had seen how happy Allen and Kanda were that they also felt ready to make the commitment after they graduate from the Black Order College in May. With all their field work they had done the past year-and-a-half, it had helped the couple to graduate a year early.

Brain was engaged to be married to his girlfriend he has dated since college in the fall and still stays in contact with his friends. They all had met three times this year since Brian had graduated with Alex, but Brian could not come to this year’s party. His fiancés parent’s had invited them to their house for the Christmas and New Year’s holidays. There certainly was an abundance of weddings for the coming year.

Allen and Kanda are in their junior year at college and lived off campus with Danny as their roommate. Danny has yet to settle down to one man, he’s having too much fun “sowing his oats”. Alex warned him when he finds the perfect man he’ll never know what hit him, and he should know.

Allen and Kanda’s married life was nothing short of blissful. Allen had received his inheritance from the Walker estate within nine months after they were married. Kanda and he had talk over how to invest the money and it was decided that if anything should happen to Allen, Kanda would inherit his estate with ten percent to go to their parent’s if they were still alive.

As a wedding gift, Cross and Tiedoll had given them the property that was Cross’s and Allen’s to build a home on the piece of land. The couple had talked about what they wanted to do with the property. At this point, they had continued to stay with their parent’s while still in college for holidays and summers. What the family had gone through, no one was quite ready to change that part of their lives yet.

Kanda and Allen had just finished setting the new dining room table which was exquisite. The young couple moved into the living room and stood in front of the Christmas tree looking at the twinkling lights with Kanda’s arm tightly around Allen’s waist, and Allen rested his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“I love you, Moyashi,” his husband purred off his tongue. “You have made me very happy these past two years of marriage, Happy Anniversary, sweetheart,” Kanda’s loving voice strummed through Allen’s body.

“I love you too, Kanda.” Allen turned to his husband and wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and drew him closer for a long kiss.

“Happy Anniversary to you too honey, and many, many more,” Allen cooed in his lover’s ear after their lips had touched in a warm, gentle kiss.

Cross and Tiedoll walked into the elegant living room with two extra glasses of wine. Interrupting the young couple, Cross handed Kanda a glass of wine and Tiedoll his extra glass of wine to Allen.

“I want to make a private toast for us. Let’s toast to the two wonderful years Allen and Kanda has been married, happy anniversary to both of you, and to Allen turning twenty years old, happy birthday, son, and to all of us a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years,” Cross preannounced and raised his wine for the four of them. They extended their arms to meet together in the center clinked their glasses with one another and sipped their red wine from their glasses.

“Kanda, have you and Allen decided if you will build a house on the land after you graduate from college?” Kanda’s foster-father asked.

Kanda and Allen looked at each other. “We are leaning in that direction, but it all hinges on where we both find work,” Kanda answered his foster-father with a warm smile.

“Should we tell them, honey,” Kanda asked his husband. Allen nodded his head yes and Kanda wrapped his arm around Allen’s waist and drew him closer to him.

“Pray tell, what have the two of you decided now?” Cross asked curiously. He has learned by now not to get his temper riled nor get workup over nothing.

“Dad…” Allen began and looked up at Kanda whose smile was as bright as sunshine. “As you know we have one more year of college, then we need to find work…”

“Well, technically you don’t, but it would be better seeing you two are both so young,” Cross teased and winked at his husband.

“Right, we didn’t think about that part,” Allen replied but was looking at Kanda who had a sparkle in his eyes.

“Anyway, after that we figured if we built a house on the land then…” Allen was getting so excited a lump formed in his throat cutting off his news.

“What Allen was trying to say is, we are seriously considering adopting a child, a grandchild for the both of you,” Kanda rushed on to finish Allen’s sentence with excitement in his voice.

“Maybe even two,” Allen added to see what reaction would come from their parents. “It’s not like we can’t afford to have children, we can.”

“Holy shit, you mean Tiedoll and I would be grandparents?” Cross asked flabbergasted. He was ecstatic about the idea and grabbed Allen into his arms and squeezed the boy within an inch of his life.

“I’ll take that as a yes, dad.” Allen said through the tears that streamed down his cheeks. Tiedoll had taken Kanda into his arms for a firm hug, blubbering how happy he was about their sons intentions to adopt then pulled away and dabbed at his tears.

“The hard part was making Moyashi wait,” Kanda beamed with happiness as he squeezed his husband’s waist tighter to him. “Because we are not adopting for another couple of years, but we wanted to know how you felt about it first. Plus, it would make a difference in what we build for a house.”

“So that’s why you asked me if…” Cross started to say but Kanda cut him off in mid-sentence with an angry scowl. Cross shut the hell up. Whatever Cross was about to say went right over Allen’s head he was so excited their parents were happy about their adopting.

The door bell rang and their guests started to arrive. Shortly, laughter and friendly voices filled the room, coats were hung in the coat closet and drinks and appetizers were brought out to the large gathering of friends and family. Everyone was overjoyed to hear about Madarao and Bak’s engagement and that the wedding would be held at Link and Alex’s new home. When Madarao and Bak looked at each other, their love spilled into the room that was so touching to watch, it made Link’s heart melt.

The detective’s arrived with two bottles of wine and a dessert. Both of them were hugged tightly by Allen and shook hands with Kanda. The four of them had become very close through the ordeal with Neah and Tyki. Kanda and Allen had already made their minds up that when they do adopt, the two would be their children’s uncles—the same as Lavi, Link, Alex, as well as Madarao and Bak. Lenalee would be their aunt.

But, Allen and Kanda were not planning on mentioning anything about the possibility of an adoption until after their graduation next spring and had started to build their new home. Kanda had been right when he said he had a hard time making Allen realize that they had to wait and finish college. Luckily, their parents lived in an area that they could easily find work in their fields, or even open up some kind of business later if they wanted to.

Allen looked at the joy, love and excitement on all their guests faces. Loud laughter and giggles filled the room with multiple conversations going on simultaneously. This glorious holiday brought together ten loving couples, both family and friends but the greatest happiness in his life was Kanda, his husband.

The white-haired teenager, soon to be twenty in a few hours, had his family style Christmas for the past two years and hoped for it every year from here on out. This was truly a magical Christmas. Allen had finally gotten the family he had always wanted, but most importantly, he had a supportive, loving husband and Cross’s attitude had changed drastically where they were father and son.

Joyfulness swelled in Allen’s chest, his family had been through the adversities of life and together they had made it through, stronger and closer than they ever were before. Tomorrow on his birthday he’ll be twenty years old. Kanda and he would also celebrate their second year of marriage and he felt deeper in love with his husband more every day and more than he ever could have imagined.

Allen watched as his sexy husband came over, gently took his hand and walked him over to the Christmas tree. Cross had already gone around for everyone to look on as Allen opened his anniversary gift from Kanda.

“My gift to you, sweetheart. Happy anniversary,” Kanda’s warm loving voice said to Allen and pointed down at the large box on the floor.

“Kanda, we said we were not getting each other gifts this year. I feel terrible I didn’t get you one,” Allen replied embarrassed. He should have thought to get his husband a least a little something for their anniversary.

“Its fine, Moyashi, I have you. This was a special gift to you which you will see why after it’s opened,” Kanda’s gentle voice soothed him.

“Go ahead and open it.” Kanda’s eyes glitter from the Christmas tree’s lights and the love shone openly for his husband.

Everyone watched as Allen knelt down and removed the cover off the box. He gasped and quickly looked up at Kanda with tears threatening his beautiful silvery eyes that glistened with joy. His friends waited with bated breath as Allen reached into the box with both hands and pulled out a sleeping beagle puppy that Allen cradled into his arms.

There wasn’t a soul in the room who hadn’t heard Allen talk about wanting a beagle someday. Allen carefully held him up and kissed him on the head. His little dark-brown eyes slid open and he looked at Allen and his tiny tail wagged. It looked as if the puppy smiled at his new master then his small eyes closed for his much needed nap.

A crowd had formed around him and their guests wanted to hold him. Allen allowed everyone to hold him and then Tiedoll took the puppy into Cross’s study and placed him into a cardboard box to sleep. Cross had allowed Kanda to get Allen the puppy for Christmas after he had talked with Tiedoll about the idea and they both had agreed. Now Cross knew why Kanda wanted the pup, it was something Allen could mother while waiting to adopt.

As far as Tiedoll and Cross were concerned, it was those little things in life that brought happiness into any of their lives. It was worth having a dog around. Especially that Allen had wanted a dog since he was very young and Kanda had fulfilled his husband’s wish. Allen stood up and threw his arms around his lover’s neck and kissed him deeply.

“Thank you, sweetheart and happy anniversary. I never thought we would have a dog especially since we are still in college. I love you, Kanda,” Allen said to his husband as he rubbed his cheek again his silky, long hair.

“It was one way to let you play your momma role without adopting right off and I knew how much you have wanted one, Moyashi,” Kanda smirked at his lover. “What do you want to call him?” he asked.

“What about, Mana?” Allen asked.

“That’s a perfect name, sweetie,” Kanda replied. His arms tightened around his husband’s waist and Kanda kissed him softly on the lips and there was clapping from their audience, but they didn’t pull apart. Their guests went back to chatting and laughing at each other’s stories to allow the couple their privacy.

Strangely enough, Allen didn’t attempt to move from his spot where Kanda held him tight to go check on their puppy. Allen has felt safe in his husband’s arms since their marriage, more than he had in a very long time. Of course, having his uncle and second cousin behind bars helped with the feeling of safety, but Kanda was the biggest contributor.

Kanda pulled him into another mouth watering kiss. Their hands rubbed up and down each other’s back lost in their touches and love for each other. Cross and Tiedoll’s chatting in the kitchen floated out to where the couple stood as their father’s readied the food to bring out to the dining room table.

Dishes rattled and glasses chinked together as everyone pitched in to help put the food on the table for the evening feast. Laughter and conversation came from the dining room as people decided who should sit where. Everything sounded like…well…like a real home and Allen didn’t want it to ever end.

* * *

**A Happy Ending**


End file.
